


Powrót do Domu

by erraticmuse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bonding, Destiny, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, In-Laws, M/M, Matchmaking, Polski | Polish, Romance, Telepathy, Translation | Tłumaczenie, smart!Kirk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 104,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilka miesięcy po rozpoczęciu pierwszej misji załoga Enterprise dostaje rozkaz przewiezienia Wolkańskiego Uzdrowiciela do nowej kolonii. Kiedy docierają na miejsce postanawiają zostać tam przez jakiś czas i pomóc w początkowej fazie budowy. Ambasador Spock, teraz znany jako Starszy Sepak, zostaje łącznikiem Kirka i postanawia skorzystać z okazji i pomóc Kirkowi i Spockowi lepiej się poznać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/400333) by [awarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/pseuds/awarrington). 



> Tłumaczenie z j. angielskiego za pozwoleniem Autorki.
> 
> I would like to thank the Author for giving me her "permission and blessing" to translate this work.

– Cholera jasna!

Pięść Kirka wylądowała na jego biurku chociaż wolałby uderzyć nią w pewną siebie twarz Admirała Fitzpatrick’a. Wpatrując się w pusty ekran Kirk poruszył palcami i skrzywił się z bólu. 

Czuł ulgę mogąc dać upust swej frustracji w swojej kabinie. Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy ciężko pracował i wiedział, że nie powinien zachować się tak na mostku tylko zawsze zachować pełen profesjonalizm. Było to jednak trudne. Nie mógł skorzystać z lat doświadczenia potrzebnego do zapoznania się ze wskazówkami swoich przełożonych. Zamiast tego, z kadeta stał się od razu kapitanem, rzuconym na głęboką wodę w świetle jupiterów. Wszystko było na ostrzu noża a wieści o jego porażkach szybko by się rozniosły. 

Więc postanowił zrobić jedyną rzecz jaką mógł. Wcielił w życie to czego nauczył się podczas zajęć z podstaw dowodzenia. Tam usłyszał bardzo wiele o cieniu dowódcy – członkowie jego załogi na pewno pójdą za jego przykładem. On musiał tylko zachować się tak jak osoba, którą chciałby żeby byli. 

Jego usta wygięły się w uśmiechu – był pewien, że cień rzucany na dział naukowy przez jego szefa sprawi, że wszyscy jego pracownicy będą działali jak w zegarku. Kiedy Numer Jeden odeszła wraz z Pike’em Spock musiał przejąć obowiązki pierwszego oficera i pogodzić je z obowiązkami szefa działu nauki przez co miał pełne ręce roboty. Dowództwo Floty zauważyło ogrom jego obowiązków i awansowało go do stopnia Komandora. 

Kirk westchnął rozcierając obolałą dłoń i rozmyślając o nowych rozkazach. W pewnym sensie rozumiał dlaczego Fitzpatrick odwołał ich z patrolu na granicy z Klingonami – nie widziano ich tam odkąd Narada zdziesiątkowała arsenał Floty. Nie, żeby Kirk na to jakoś specjalnie narzekał. Kiedy zorientował się, że nie grożą im żadne ataki ze strony nieprzyjaciela wraz ze Spockiem zmienili patrol w rodzaj rejsu ćwiczebnego wymyślając scenariusze manewrów i nowych procedur aby załoga zawsze była u szczytu formy i już widać było pierwsze rezultaty. Oczywiście pomogło im również, to że leciało z nim kilku doświadczonych członków załogi dzięki czemu statek nie był pełen żółtodziobych kadetów. 

Dlatego właśnie, rozkaz by przewieźć jakiegoś Wolkańskiego Uzdrowiciela do nowej kolonii tak bardzo wkurzył Kirka, który nie chciał wiecznie być chłopcem na posyłki. Chciał odkrywać kosmos i przygotowywał to tego załogę. Kiedy zapytał admirała ’czy mógłbym poznać powód tego rozkazu?’ otrzymał tylko krótką odpowiedź ’nie niemógłbyś’. Kirk od zawsze miał problemy ze słuchaniem władz więc to, że potrzebował posłuszeństwa załogi zakrawało na ironię. Mimo wszystko odmowa Fitzpatricka naprawdę go wkurzyła. 

Przeglądając rozkazy uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Wraz ze Spockiem i Mc Coy’em wymyślili scenariusz sytuacji poważnych obrażeń u członków misji zwiadowczej, które to ćwiczenia będą musiały zostać przesunięte. Przeprowadzanie ćwiczeń kiedy latali bez celu w tę i z powrotem po pograniczu Federacji i Imperium Klingońskiego to jedno zrobienie tego w czasie misji było w zasadzie niemożliwe. Chociaż był pewien, że skoro statek miał służyć tylko jako środek transportu być może udałoby się przeprowadzić te ćwiczenia zanim dolecieliby do kolonii. Musiał tylko znaleźć odpowiedni moment. 

W międzyczasie, pomyślał Kirk, będzie musiał znieść poirytowanie lekarza. Prawdopodobnie będą się o to kłócić do momentu aż Kirk przypomni mu, że w końcu to on jest tutaj kapitanem – nie żeby Bones’a to jakoś specjalnie obchodziło. 

Odkąd poznał doktora często kłócili się jak rodzeństwo – działając sobie na nerwy ale mimo wszystko kochali się jak bracia. Z jakiegoś powodu Bones był mu bliższy niż którykolwiek z członków jego prawdziwej rodziny. Los odebrał mu ojca ale, z drugiej strony, odebrał mu także i matkę. Nawet kiedy nie była nieobecna, nigdy jej tak naprawdę przy nim nie było. Jim i jego brat szybko nauczyli się niezależności oraz tego, że mogli polegać jedynie na sobie. Sam wyjechał kiedy tylko mógł a Jim wkrótce poszedł w jego ślady. 

Kiedy w wahadłowcu poznał Bones’a, który nie tylko przyjął połowę zawartości jego piersiówki ale także zajął się Kirkiem i opiekował się nim przez cały okres nauki w Akademii. W tym samym czasie Kirk nauczył się przekierunkowywać pokłady niespożytej energii z bójek w barach które zwykle kończyły się na tym że Bones przeklinał go opatrując jednocześnie jego rany, na częste przygody natury seksualnej. 

Jego podejście do seksu było ’jeżeli czuję się z tym dobrze zrobię to’, ale nigdy nie przekroczył tej granicy z Bones’em, tym bardziej że doktor nigdy nie wykazywał zainteresowania, nawet kiedy był zalany niemal do nieprzytomności. Kirk wiedział iż Bones ma go za zbyt rozwiązłego i że według niego jest to niezdrowe. Ale Kirkowi to pasowało. Nie każdemu było przeznaczone odnaleźć Tego Jedynego. Jego matce się to udało ale wcale nie potrwało to długo. 

Bez względu na częste sprzeczki Bones był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i Kirk za nic nie chciał tego zmieniać, dlatego też Kirk był przygotowany by wysłuchać narzekania lekarza kiedy ten dowie się, że jego ćwiczenia zostały przełożone na później aż do odwołania. 

Zamiast myśleć o przeszłości Kirk wrócił do spraw bieżących i pochyliwszy się nad biurkiem nacisnął guzik. 

-Kapitan Kirk do mostka. – Nie musiał używać swojego pełnego tytułu ale zrobił to ponieważ lubił jego brzmienie. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później znudzi mu się to. 

-Mostek. Mówi Uhura, panie kapitanie. 

Oto i przykład efektywności, pomyślał Kirk, chociaż wiedział że on sam nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Dowody uznania należały się osobie siedzącej w tej chwili na miejscu kapitana. Kirk wyobraził sobie Spocka siedzącego na jego miejscu, nie rozwalonego tak jak robił to on sam ale siedzącego prosto i profesjonalnie. Słysząc jak Uhura rozmawia z kapitanem ciało Spocka zesztywniałoby odrobinę a jego głowa ostrożnie odwróciłaby się w jej stronę. Kirk widział to wiele razy odkąd wyruszyli w podróż, kiedy odbierali wiadomości ze sztabu Floty albo kiedy on sam wchodził na mostek a Spock zamierał w oczekiwaniu na jego rozkazy. Kirk uśmiechnął się i zaczął się zastanawiać od kiedy pojawiła się u niego tendencja do tak dokładnego przyglądania się Spockowi. 

Cóż, trudno było mu się powstrzymać przed podglądaniem Spocka. Wolkanin był dla niego kimś jednocześnie fascynującym i frustrującym w zależność od sytuacji i tego czy się ze sobą zgadzali czy też nie. Poruszał się z niemal kocią gracją która połączona z jego niezwykłą siłą i urodą stanowiła piorunujące wrażenie. Kiedy Spock gdzieś się pojawiał, wszyscy to zauważali. Jednak po kilku miesiącach pracy ze swoim Pierwszym oficerem Kirk zauważył, że jest on kompletnie nieświadomy swojej naturalnej charyzmy. To najbardziej ich różniło – Kirk doskonale wiedział jakie wrażenie robił na innych kiedy wchodził do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Ta różnica między nimi wydawała mu się zabawna. 

-Proszę połączyć mnie ze Spockiem, Poruczniku. – Powiedział nadal się uśmiechając i wiedząc, że ona wychwyci jego uśmiech i zrozumie, iż nie powinna martwić się rozkazami jakie wcześniej przekazała do jego kabiny. 

-Panie Kapitanie. – Rozległ się niski głos. 

-Mamy nowe rozkazy Panie Spocku. Ważne i niecierpiące zwłoki. Ustawić kurs na Gamma Castor III, prędkość 5. Mamy odebrać stamtąd pańskiego rodaka a potem przewieźć go do nowej kolonii. 

-W rzeczy samej. Potwierdzone i zrozumiane. 

Oczami wyobraźni Kirk widział jego uniesioną brew. Poznawszy obydwu Spocków starszego i młodszego właściwie prawie jednocześnie, Kirk odkrył że chociaż wyraz twarzy tego starszego był o wiele bardziej ekspresyjny niż wyraz twarzy młodszego z nich, głębia emocji odczuwanych przez pierwszego oficera kryła się w wysokości uniesienia jednej, a czasami obydwu, brwi. 

-Czy mógłbym…porozmawiać z panem chwilę w mojej kabinie, Panie Spocku? – Kirk chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym Wolkańskim uzdrowicielu odpowiedzialnym za zawrócenie całego statku kosmicznego i jego czterystu członków załogi z ustalonego wcześniej patrolu.

-Tak jest panie kapitanie. Będę tam po tym jak dopilnuję zmiany kursu. 

-Dobrze Spocku, Kirk bez odbioru. – Kirk wyłączył komunikator i opadł na oparcie krzesła. Wolałby aby wszystko było mniej oficjalne, ale wiedział, że wszystkie komunikaty wewnątrz statku były natychmiast nagrywane. Przynajmniej nakłonił członków załogi do tego by przestali salutować za każdym razem gdy gdzieś się pojawiał. Wizyty w różnych częściach statku poprzedzone słowami ’Dzień dobry/dobry wieczór Kapitanie’ były dużo łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze od widoku wszystkich stających na baczność na jego widok. Ciągłe powtarzanie słowa ’spocznij’ szybko okazywało się nużące. 

Wpatrując się ślepo w blat biurka Kirk zaczął znowu rozmyślać o Spocku. I Uhurze. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że coś się między nimi działo. Coś niedobrego. Kirk nie był pewien kiedy zauważył panujące między nimi napięcie ale było to jeszcze zanim odlecieli z Ziemi. 

Tylko…jak powinien zapytać o to Spocka? Nie chciał się w to mieszać ale ponieważ oboje byli wysokimi rangą oficerami mostka Kirk chciał się upewnić, że ich problemy nie wpłynął na ich pracę. Jeżeli on zauważył, że coś było nie tak, reszta załogi też pewnie to zauważyła. Kirk potrząsnął głową. Wiedział iż mimo że, on i Spock spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu wymyślając nowe scenariusze ćwiczeń i grając w szachy właściwie co drugi dzień, rozmowa o sprawach prywatnych była w jego przypadku tak samo łatwa jak namówienie osobnika rasy Ferengi do darowizny na cele charytatywne.

Jeżeli chodziło o Uhurę rozmowa z nią nie miała sensu. Wiedział, że ona nadal mu nie ufa i właściwie wcale się temu nie dziwił. Trudno było jej zapomnieć o trzech latach przyzwyczajeń. Uhura nadal nie wybaczyła mu tego, że przespał się z jej współlokatorką, Galią, i namówił ją do tego by dała mu kod, którego użył by włamać się do systemu komputerowego Akademii, kodu, który pozwolił mu zmienić parametry symulacji Kobayashi Maru i wygrać bitwę. 

Kiedy siedział w symulatorze otoczony otumanionymi kadetami i w spokoju jadł jabłko wywnioskował z jednego jej spojrzenia, że ona doskonale wiedziała, że tak właśnie zrobił. 

Przed przesłuchaniem w tej sprawie siedziała obok niego wściekła, mówiąc że Galia przyznała się do wszystkiego pod przymusem niewątpliwie potwierdzając iż Kirk jest takim zwyrodnialcem za jakiego go uważała. Ale chcąc ochronić swą naiwną przyjaciółkę Uhura zataiła to wszystko przed Spockiem żeby Galia nie musiała stawiać czoła postępowaniu dyscyplinarnemu tak jak on i ryzykować wyrzucenia z Floty. 

Kirk wiedział, że Uhura powiedziałaby coś nawet jeżeli oznaczałoby to koniec jej związku ze Spockiem. Znał jednak jej sekret. Wiedział, że Uhura czuła się winna z powodu tego, że nie powiedziała nic. Gdyby się odważyła Galia zostałaby uziemiona wraz z nim i nadal by żyła. 

Kiedy wrócili na ziemię i wznowiono śledztwo w jego sprawie Kirk zawarł układ z Pike’em na mocy którego pokazałby dowództwu to jak włamał się do systemu a oni w zamian wycofaliby zarzuty wobec niego. Admirał szybko przystał na jego warunki – zbyt szybko. Kirk nie wiedział, że już wtedy planował przekazać mu Enterprise. 

Dodatkowo, juź po przesłuchaniu, które nadal trochę go rozśmieszało, oddalono zarzuty wobec Bones’a za to, że przemycił go na pokład. Największą niespodzianką – chociaż do tamtej pory Kirk myślał, że Spock zawsze mocno trzymał się regulaminu – było przeniesienie Uhury z Farraguta na Enterprise. Słysząc tę wiadomość Kirk nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, co zauważył Spock. Jego reakcją było lekkie zmarszczenie brwi czyli najbardziej widoczny przejaw emocji na jaki pozwolił sobie w jego obecności Wolkanin, poza momentem w którym prawie udusił go gołymi rękoma, co bardzo go ucieszyło. Oczywiście wyjaśnienie Spocka było bardzo logiczne a Spock bardzo starał się uniknąć jego uśmiechu. 

Kirk uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie kiedy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka. 

-Wejść. 

Spock wszedł do jego kajuty zatrzymując się w progu kiedy tylko zasunęły się za nim drzwi. 

-Usiądź proszę. – Powiedział Kirk wskazując krzesło stojące po drugiej stronie jego biurka. 

Wolkanin z gracją usiadł we wskazanym miejscu i spojrzał na niego. A Kirk przypomniał sobie jak bardzo lubi jego towarzystwo. Czas jaki spędzili razem przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy pracując nad scenariuszami ćwiczeń dla załogi upłynął im bardzo produktywnie. Nie bawili się w żadne gierki czy oszustwa. Kirk mógł być sobą i o ile nie zachowywał się nie profesjonalnie, Spock go nie osądzał. Nadal starali się unormować stosunki między sobą i nadal się sprzeczali ale powoli wszystko się uspokajało. Ale Spock powoli ustalał między nimi pewne granice a Kirk wiedział, że jeżeli którąś przekroczy zostanie mu to wypomniane. Mimo wszystko, on żył z łamania reguł. 

Kiedy tylko Spock usiadł Kirk poderwał się z miejsca i zaczął spacerować po kajucie starając się wymyślić sposób rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na Spocka a ostrożność jaką u niego zauważył udzieliła się również jemu. 

-Czy wiesz dlaczego Flota Gwiezdna tak bardzo naciska na transport tego Wolkańskiego uzdrowiciela? – Kirk wiedział, że Spock był w regularnym kontakcie z Sarekiem, więc był jedyną osobą, która mogła coś wiedzieć na ten temat. 

Zapadła cisza, i Kirk westchnął szykując się do kolejnej sprzeczki kiedy wyczuł, że Spock będzie próbował wykręcić się od odpowiedzi. 

-Wydaje mi się, Panie Kapitanie, że pozostający przy życiu Wolkanie jeszcze długo będą potrzebowali pomocy uzdrowicieli. 

-Tak ale…– Kirk powstrzymał się zanim powiedział coś niestosownego co mogłoby zasugerować, że nie obchodzi go los pobratymców Spocka. Przemyślał kilka wariantów wypowiedzi, z których natychmiast zrezygnował ponieważ czuł, że były one zbyt protekcjonalnie, prowokacyjne lub po prostu nietaktowne. – Nie rozumiem dlaczego to takie ważne. Większość ocalałych nie znajdowała się nawet na Wolkanie kiedy…to znaczy…nie została ranna. Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić?

-Oni nie odnieśli fizycznych obrażeń, Kapitanie. 

Kirk westchnął. Wyrywanie zębów było niczym w porównaniu z tą sytuacją. 

-Więc… – Zapytał Kirk widząc jak Spock niemal niezauważalnie zesztywniał. Jego subtelny język ciała nie był czymś co wychwytywali inni członkowie załogi ale Kirk był w tym coraz lepszy. – Pomóż mi to zrozumieć, Spocku. – Poprosił. 

-Nie mogę. – Odpowiedział Spock wpatrując się w swoje, splecione na kolanach dłonie. 

Stając obok Kirk spojrzał na niego bezradnie. Ton głosu Wolkanina sprawił, że Kirk chciał go jednocześnie przytulić i uderzyć: uderzyć go z czystej frustracji a przytulić z powodu ogromu straty jaką poniósł. Czasami Kirk zauważał pokłady wrażliwości pod nienaganną maską Spocka, które sprawiały iż budziło się w nim coś co Kirk starał się zignorować przez całe swoje żałosne życie – to jak bardzo mu zależało. 

-Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? – Zapytał Kirk. 

Spock potrafił trzymać głowę prosto a jednocześnie unieść wzrok w sposób, który nadawał jego spojrzeniu zarówno bezczelności jak i groźby. Uparte milczenie Pierwszego Oficera sprawiło iż Kirk poczuł wzbierającą w nim wściekłość. Dlaczego do diabła to wszystko musiało być aż tak tajemnicze?

Skoro jego technika perswazji zawiodła Kirk postanowił wyciągnąć asa z rękawa. 

-A jeśli Ci rozkażę? 

Uparte milczenie Spocka, sprawiło że coś w nim pękło. 

-Flota Gwiezdna cofnęła z patrolu statek z czterystoma członkami załogi tylko po to żeby podwieźć jakiegoś cholernego uzdrowiciela. – Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego mamy to zrobić. 

Spock poderwał się z miejsca gwałtownie przekraczając przestrzeń osobistą Kirka, który natychmiast rozpoznał co to było. Spock starał się zastraszeniem zmusić go do zmiany tematu. Zawsze tak robił kiedy brakowało mu słów. 

-Zaledwie jeden na każde sześćset tysięcy moich rodaków przeżył atak Nero a Ty żałujesz im pomocy jakiej potrzebują by odbudować swoje życie. 

Wniosek Spocka naprawdę wkurzył Kirka, ponieważ wiedział że Wolkanin jest świadomy jego uczuć na ten temat i specjalnie je lekceważy, żeby zmienić temat rozmowy. 

-Doskonale wiesz, że, wcale nie dlatego o to Cię pytam. 

-Więc przestań się w to wtrącać. – Powiedział cicho lecz za razem stanowczo Spock. 

Twarz Spocka znajdowała się mniej niż dwadzieścia centymetrów od jego twarzy, na tyle blisko by mógł poczuć gorący oddech Wolkanina na swojej twarzy, i przypomnieć sobie tamten moment z czasu kryzysu Narada. Wiedzał jak zaleźć za skórę swojgo Pierwszego Oficera. Nikomu innemu się to nie udało, nawet Mc Coy’owi, którego związek ze Spockiem był równie burzliwy. 

Już samo zachowanie Spocka mówiło Kirkowi, że jego Pierwszy Oficer wie więcej na ten temat i to go wkurzało. Nie pozwalając się zastraszyć postanowił okazać własną kontrolowaną agresję. 

-Chcę się tylko dowiedzieć dlaczego ten jeden Wolkanin jest taki cholernie ważny!

-Nie waż się mówić tak o Soveranie. – Spock wydawał się całkowicie spokojny a jego głos nadal był cichy ale Kirk podświadomie czuł, że jednak coś do niego trafiło. 

Bingo. Kirk nie wspomniał imienia uzdrowiciela. Trudno było mu nie wyrazić tryumfu z powodu wygranej a ponieważ twarz Spocka była tak blisko jego własnej Kirk zauważył moment kiedy oczy Wolkanina rozszerzyły się gdy zdał on sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. 

-Więc, jednak nie chcesz mi powiedzieć. – Powiedział cicho Kirk. Teraz był już pewien tego co wiedział od początku. 

Nagle w jego głowie pojawiła się szalona myśl, że wystarczyłoby żeby pochylił głowę do przodu o kilka milimetrów i mógłby pocałować Spocka. To na pewno zmusiłoby go do reakcji. 

Spock cofnął się o krok, jak gdyby zgadł tor jakim podążały jego myśli a Kirk patrzył jak urzeczony na to jak Spock przybrał swój zwyczajny beznamiętny wyraz twarzy i zaczął wpatrywać się newidzącym wzrokiem w jakiś punkt za jego plecami. 

-Panie kapitanie…Jim…– Powiedział cicho. – Nie pytaj mnie o to. Istnieją rzeczy, które wykraczają poza ramy służby.

Co to miało oznaczać? Kirk wiedział, że nie miał prawa zmuszać Spocka do niczego. Szczególnie, że nawet Admirał odmówił mu jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień. 

Czekał aż Spock powie coś jeszcze ale poddał się kiedy był pewien, że nie usłyszy nic nowego. Chociaż nie dowiedział się nic nowego, cieszył się małym potknięciem Spocka i zdecydował się zmienić temat. Jego Pierwszy Oficer być może nie chciał go wtajemniczyć ale nie był jego jedynym źródłem informacji. 

Spojrzał na swoje biurko i postanowił zaryzykować z drugą zaprzątającą mu umysł kwestią. 

-Co się dzieje między Tobą i Uhurą? – Nie było sensu owijać w bawełnę. Kirk już dawno przekonał się, że Wolkanie woleli być pytani wprost. 

-Panie kapitanie?

Kirk widział w ostrożnie zdziwionym spojrzeniu kolejną próbę zmiany tematu. 

-Odkąd wylecieliśmy z Ziemi panuje między Wami napięcie. 

-Sugeruje pan, że ja lub pani porucznik nie funkcjonujemy sprawnie?

’Pani porucznik’ to ciekawe, że nie użył jej nazwiska, pomyślał Kirk. Spock znowu starał się odwieść go od tematu. Boże, czasami naprawdę trudno było się z nim dogadać. Właściwie to przez większość czasu. Kirk westchnął. 

-Wcale nie. Pytam z czysto prywatnej stopy…– Spock otworzył usta aby zaprotestować ale Kirk uniósł dłoń uciszając go.– Miałem nadzieję, że do tego czasu udało nam się zawrzeć przynajmniej fundamenty przyjaźni. – Kontynuował pochyliwszy się lekko do przodu. – Przyjaciele zwierzają się sobie nawzajem ze swoich problemów. Wiesz, że cokolwiek mi powiesz, zostanie między nami.

Usta Spocka zmieniły się w wąską kreskę. 

-Zwierzanie się nie leży w naturze Wolkanów, Panie Kapitanie. – Powiedział sztywno. 

Kirk usiadł i opadł na oparcie krzesła cicho przyglądając się upartemu Wolkaninowi i zastanawiając się co w tej chwili działo się w jego super inteligentnym umyśle. Starał się zaprzyjaźnić ze Spockiem. Naprawdę się starał. Polubił Wolkanina i przebywanie w jego towarzystwie, nie tylko z powodu jego tego że stymulowało ono jego własny intelekt. Spock miał niezwykle ironiczne poczucie humoru, które pojawiało się znikąd a jego żarty, wypowiedziane z jego zwyczajowo beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy stawały się jeszcze śmieszniejsze. 

Przeszkadzało mu jednak to, że wszystkie jego starania wydawały się jednostronne; to on wykonywał całą robotę. Obietnica Ambasadora Spocka, i jego opowieść o przyjaźni, która była sensem jego całego życia, i to co zobaczył podczas kiedy ich umysły były ze sobą złączone przekonały go, żeby się nie poddawał i że to nie jest stracony czas. Oczywiście prędzej by umarł niż przyznał, że potrzebuje tego rozdzaju bliskości z kimkolwiek; nie on niesamowicie niezależny Jim T. 

Westchnął głośno. Nie widział sensu w ukrywaniu swej frustracji. Z resztą, Spock pewnie i tak mógł z niego czytać jak z książki. A on nie miał w tej chwili ochoty na kolejną sprzeczkę, wiedział że i tak by przegrał więc byłoby to bez sensu. Nie będzie się wtrącał do czasu aż wpłynie to na bezproblemową atmosferę na statku. Ale jeżeli zobaczyłby cokolwiek, cokolwiek obiecał sobie, że własnoręcznie przybije Spocka do ściany tylko po to, żeby mu udowodnić, że to potrafi. 

-W porządku. – Powiedział w końcu. – Możesz odejść. 

Wiedział, że nie powinien być zły, ale zasuwające się za Spockiem drzwi przypominały mu o metaforycznej barierze jaką Spock odgrodził się od reszty wszechświata. Jego własna frustracja krnąbrnym Wolkanem sprawiała, że miał ochotę czymś rzucić. Najchętniej samym Spockiem. Przez śluzę powietrzną. Jego złość brała się z tego, że Spock nie podejmował jego gry. Nawet nie silił się na kompromis. Z drugiej strony Spock przecież nie wiedział, że miał to zrobić – jego starsza wersja nie opowiedziała mu jak mogłaby wyglądać sytuacja między nimi. Zastanawiał się jak Uhurze udało się do niego zbliżyć. I stwierdził, że jeśli jej się to udało, jemu też się uda. 

Kirk był też sfrustrowany samym sobą. Z powodu tego jak wiele oczekiwał od Spocka i siebie samego. Z powodu tego jak bardzo tego chciał, chociaż sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Zawsze był niezależny, nigdy nikogo nie potrzebował i nie ufał nikomu poza sobą samym. Przyjaźń z Bones’em nieźle go zaskoczyła, ale Jim zaakceptował miejsce, które doktor zajmował w jego życiu. Stwierdził, że jest to wynikiem tego iż w końcu dojrzał i miał o wiele bardziej stabilne życie niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. 

Ale Spock… Być może Kirk tak bardzo się tym wszystkim przejął ponieważ wyprowadzenie go z równowagi było prawie nie możliwe. Odkąd opuścili Ziemię spędził ze Spockiem więcej czasu niż z kimkolwiek innym, nawet z Bonesem. Mimo wszystko nadal nie potrafił do końca zrozumieć nieprzejednanego Wolkanina który posiadał niezwykłe umiejętności doprowadzania go do ostateczności. Ale także dzięki swemu Pierwszemu Oficerowi, Kirk odkrywał swoje najlepsze strony. I to było sednem sprawy. Kirk widział potencjał tego jak dobrze mogliby się uzupełniać. 

Zwykle nie analizował niczego tak dogłębnie ponieważ potem miał problemy z sobą samym. Chodziło mu głównie o to, że przez Spocka zaczynał ignorować swoje własne reguły. A to naprawdę go wkurzało. Przez chwilę myślał o ćmach i płomieniach ale potem stwierdził, że ta metafora jest zdecydowanie zbyt destrukcyjna. Nie chciał myśleć, że jego obecna sytuacja była aż taka zła. 

Odetchnął wczuwając się w niemal niewyczuwalne drgania statku i policzył do dziesięciu. 

Jego statek. Piękna maszyna, która nadała sens jego życiu. Skonstruowany w Stoczni Riverside przeniesionej tam z San Francisco na cześć jego ojca. Miejsce, gdzie jego życie zatoczyło pełne koło. 

Nadszedł czas aby skontaktować się z inną osobą, która mogłaby pomóc mu rozwikłać tajemnicę tego uzdrowiciela. 

=_=_=_=

Ambasador Spock spał kiedy usłyszał ćwierkanie komunikatora oznaczające nadchodzące połączenie. To wystarczyło aby jego umysł wytrenowany latami służby we Flocie natychmiast się obudził. Włączywszy światła wstał, podniósł ciężką czarną szatę i otulił się nią na wypadek, gdyby była to wideo rozmowa – nie chciał przyjąć jej będąc nagim. Przygładziwszy włosy przeszedł przez pokój i z gracją usiadł na stojącym za biurkiem krześle. 

Kiedy zobaczył znak nadchodzącego połączenia na pulpicie wyczuł nieznaczne przyspieszenie tętna z powodu miłego podenerwowania. U Ludzi tego rodzaju reakcja była bezwarunkowa, ale Wolkanie opanowali do perfekcji kontolę nad swoimi ciałami i chociaż on sam był hybrydą, nie był wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Jednak kiedy chodziło o Jamesa Tiberiusa Kirka – w którymkolwiek z wymiarów – jego ochota by zdusić w sobie taką reakcję znikała. Rozmowy z Jimem wypełniały go bólem zmieszanym z poczuciem radości, uczuciem które nie złagodniało odkąd spotkali się na planecie znanej w języku Standardowym jako Delta Vega a w Wolkańskim T’Khut. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku ekranu by przyjąć połączenie. 

-Spock! – Powiedział Jim z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy a serce Ambasadora przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej. Czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do widoku swego towarzysza tak młodego i pełnego życia? Raczej nie, stwierdził czując w skroni tępy ból zerwanej więzi. Po tej rozmowie będzie musiał pogrążyć się na dłuższą chwilę w medytacji aby odzyskać równowagę psychiczną. Lekko splótł palce na kolanach. 

-Kapitanie Kirk. – Odpowiedział uśmiechając się lekko aby pokazać jak bardzo cieszy go rozmowa ze swoim ’starym przyjacielem’. 

-Mam nadzieję, że Ci nie przeszkadzam. – Zaczął Kirk. 

Spock postanowił nie informować go, że dzwoni tuż przed świtem. 

-Ależ skąd Jim. Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?

Oczy Kirka zwęziły się podobnie jak oczy jego własnego Jima kiedy ten doszedł do sedna sprawy. 

-Która jest u Ciebie godzina?

Spock był zaskoczony spostrzegawczością kapitana. 

-To nieważne, Jim. Potrzebuję naprawdę niewiele snu. Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność rozmowy z tobą?

Po latach spędzonych w związku z Człowiekiem, Spock nie miał problemu z używaniem emocjonalnych określeń ponieważ dawno temu pogodził potrzebę Jima, i swoją własną, tego aby wyrażać się w sposób ludzki mimo wolkańskiego pochodzenia i wychowania. Jego doświadczenia z V’Ger nauczyły go w bardzo obrazowy sposób, ze życie bez emocji przypominało bycie pustym, bezużytecznym naczyniem. Uświadomienie sobie tego pomogło mu otworzyć się na nowe możliwości i doprowadziło go do najbardziej satysfakcjonującego związku jego życia. 

-Potrzebuję informacji. – Wyjaśnił Kirk. – Mój pierwszy oficer zamknął się w sobie bardziej niż Alderberański skorupiak. Zdjęto nas z patrolu przy granicy Strefy Neutralnej i lecimy właśnie na Castor Gamma III żeby odebrać stamtąd uzdrowiciela. Rozumiem, że wiesz dlaczego jest to takie ważne. 

Spock odetchnął. Wiedział, że wysłano do Floty Gwiezdnej prośbę o to by pomogła w jak najszybszym przetransportowaniu Uzdrowiciela Soverana do nowej kolonii ale nie wiedział jeszcze, który statek go przywiezie. Sama myśl o możliwości zobaczenia się z Jimem ’na żywo’ była bezcenna. 

Wracając jednak do tematu rozmowy z kapitanem Spock przybrał o wiele bardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy. 

-W rzeczy samej. Jednak…

-Nie mów mi, że nie możesz mi powiedzieć. – Przerwał mu wyraźnie poirytowany Kirk. 

Spock spojrzał ze spokojem na młodszego mężczyznę. Jima dało się bardzo łatwo odczytać bez względu na wymiar w jakim obaj się znajdowali. Poza tym, lata spędzone z kochankiem nauczyły Spocka jak powinien radzić sobie z jego nastrojami. 

-Jednak z powodów osobistych wolałbym nie mówić Ci nic używając komunikacji pod przestrzennej. – Kontynuował Spock jak gdyby wcale mu nie przerwano. – Wolałbym rozmówić się z Tobą w cztery oczy. Myślisz, że znalazłbyś chwilę czasu aby odwiedzić mnie podczas Waszej wizyty? – Zapytał widząc wyraźnie zaintrygowanie Kirka. 

-Mogę zrobić nawet więcej. – Powiedział Jim. – Nie dostałem żadnych nowych rozkazów więc poproszę aby pozwolono nam zostać i pomóc Wam w pracach jakie toczą się w kolonii, jeżeli tego chcesz. Może się Wam na coś przydamy. 

Reakcja Spocka była natychmiastowa i pozwolił on sobie na uśmiech. 

-Doceniam Twoją propozycję pomocy, Kapitanie. Poprę Cię w staraniach aby przekonać do niej Flotę wystosowując podobną prośbę do Admirała Nogury. Jedynie on oraz Admirałowie Pike i Komack w Dowództwie Floty Gwiezdnej wiedzą kim jestem naprawdę ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Z Twojej załogi wiesz o tym jedynie Ty. Pan Scott myśli że jestem podróżnikiem w czasie, chociaż nie przedstawiłem mu się. Jednak skoro wybieracie się do nas z wizytą muszę przyznać, ze miałem przyjemność rozmówić się z Twoim Pierwszym Oficerem Spockiem…

-Rozmawiałeś ze Spockiem? Przecież sam mówiłeś…– Kirk spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

-Przepraszam Jim. – Przerwał mu ambasador. Nie chciał oszukiwać Jima, ale wierzył, że cel uświęcał środki. – Musiałem zasugerować, że moja młodsza wersja i ja nie możemy się spotkać aby zmusić Was do współpracy. Nie osiągnęlibyście oczekiwanych skutków gdybym Wam pomógł. – Spock zamilkł czekając aż Jim przyswoi powierzone mu informacje. 

-A więc kiedy się z Tobą zobaczył? – Zapytał w końcu. 

-Spotkałem go przelotnie po Waszym powrocie na Ziemię. – Wyjaśnił Spock. – Jestem przygotowany by, jeśli zechcesz, opowiedzieć Ci o wszystkim podczas Twojej wizyty. 

Kirk kiwnął głową a ambasador wiedział, że nie powinien uznawać tematu za zakończony. W każdym wymiarze Jim był niezwykle wytrwały. 

-Rozmówiłem się ze Scottym i powiedziałem mu, żeby nie dzielił się z nikim tym co wie. – Zapewnił go Kirk. – Kiedy dodałem, że gdyby wiadomość o Twojej prawdziwej tożsamości się wydała byłbyś ścigany w całej galaktyce nie tylko przez naszych przyjaciół ale i przez wrogów zrozumiał mnie i obiecał, że nie piśnie ani słówka. 

-Dziękuję Ci, Jim. Doceniam Twoją dyskrecję. Tutaj w kolonii jestem znany jako Seepak. 

-Czy inni wiedzą kim naprawdę jesteś? – Zapytał Kirk. 

-Nie. Za wyjątkiem Rady Starszych, która ma jedenastu członków w tym mnie i…mojego ojca.

-Sarek pewnie dziwnie się z tym czuje. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem Kirk. 

-W rzeczy samej. – Powiedział Spock pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech. – Ja również czuję się z tym ’dziwnie’. 

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko co zupełnie go nie zdziwiło. Jego własny Jim często reagował tak kiedy Spock pozwalał sobie użyć bardziej kolokwialnego języka kiedy byli sam na sam. 

-Mój własny ojciec zmarł wiele lat temu a przez większość mojego wczesnego życia nie byliśmy w najlepszych stosunkach. Dlatego doceniam daną mi możliwość by bliżej go poznać. Jednak on nie szuka ze mną kontaktu mimo iż jestem jednym z niewielu ocalałych członków naszego klanu. Myślę, że ta sytuacja zmieni się, kiedy będzie miał więcej czasu aby przemyśleć to co się stało. 

-Tak to naprawdę dużo do przemyślenia. – Powiedział w zamyśle Kirk. – I jest to dziwniejsze niż Twoja rozmowa z samym sobą, tyle że młodszym. 

Ciekawość Kirka była wyraźnie odczuwalna. Teraz kiedy wiedział, o ich spotkaniu, pewnie zastanawiał się jak jego Pierwszy Oficer zareagował na ich spotkanie. 

-To było fascynujące doświadczenie. Z tym, że ja byłem w uprzywilejowanej pozycji ponieważ pamiętam jaki byłem w jego wieku a Spock patrząc na mnie widział swoją daleką przyszłość. 

Kirk uśmiechnął się. 

-Może zapytam go o to kiedy będę pewien że nie udzieli mi wymijającej odpowiedzi. 

Wyraz twarzy Kirka, który Spock miał sposobność obserwować przez wiele lat na twarzy kochanka zmienił się z przyjacielskiego na oficjalny wyraz twarzy kapitana. 

-Cóż, nie będę zabierał panu więcej czasu, Ambasadorze. Zobaczymy się za siedem dni. – Dodał uśmechając się ciepło. – Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu moja prośba zostanie pozytywnie rozpatrzona. 

Spock pozwolił sobie śmiało odwzajemnić jego uśmiech. 

-Ja również mam taką nadzieję. Dobranoc Jim. 

Ekran komunikatora zgasł a ambasador opadł na oparcie krzesła i odetchnął głęboko. Możliwość zobaczenia mężczyzny, który był dla niego tak ważny żywego, młodego i pełnego życia była jednocześnie przyjemna i okrutna. Jego ciało może i było stare i zniszczone ale wewnątrz – jego podświadomość – się nie zmieniła i czuł się tak samo kiedy był w wieku Jima. I w tym tkwił problem. Jego zerwana więź domagała się dopełnienia ponieważ jego katra, nie świadoma przebywania w innym wymiarze wyczuwała w Jimie swą drugą połówkę i próbowała znowu się z nią połączyć. 

Do przyjazdu Jima musiał wziąć się w garść. Inaczej mógłby nieodwracalnie zniszczyć przyjaźń, którą chciałby zbudować między kapitanem a jego pierwszym oficerem bez względu na wszystko. Resztę nocy prawdopodobnie spędzi na medytacji. Ale przez chwilę pozwolił sobie zostać tam gdzie siedział i powspominać inne czasy w innym wymiarze.


	2. Rozdział 2

Kirk opadł na oparcie fotela i wbił wzrok w pusty ekran nieświadomy tego, że przyjął taką samą postawę jak Wolkanin z którym dopiero co przestał rozmawiać oddalonym od niego o miliony lat świetlnych i zaczął rozmyślać nad rozmową jaką odbyli.

Czuł się jednocześnie zaintrygowany tym, że sprawa była na tyle osobista że Ambasador chciał rozmawiać o tym tylko w cztery oczy i narastającą frustracją Wolkanami i ich potrzebą prywatności. Biorąc pod uwagę, że byli oni jednymi z założycieli Federacji nadal nikt nic o nich tak naprawdę nie wiedział.

Od momentu wylotu z Ziemi Kirk starał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tej rasie – jej historii, kulturze i tradycjach – aby móc lepiej zrozumieć swojego Pierwszego Oficera. Jednak większość plików, które wyciągnął z systemu była oznaczona słowami ’ściśle tajne’ i nawet on, mimo swej wysokiej rangi, nie mógł ich otworzyć. Istniało kilka plików do których mógłby się dostać jego Główny Oficer Medyczny, ale Kirk nie chciał go o to prosić ponieważ Bones, nawet ze swoimi skłonnościami do sprzeciwu władzy autorytarnej, potrafił bardzo dokładnie przestrzegać regulaminu. Poza tym akta o których jest mowa dotyczyły głównie Wolkańskiej biologii, a on nie był tak zainteresowany akurat tym tematem żeby wciągać we wszystko Bonesa.

Pomyślał o Spocku i o tym jak surrealistyczne musiało wydać mu się spotkanie ze starszą wersją samego siebie. Szczerze mówiąc nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić tego jak on sam zachowałby się w takiej sytuacji. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zapytać drugiego Wolkanina o czym wtedy rozmawiali.

Ta myśl sprowadziła go z powrotem do tematu Ambasadora Spocka. To było dziwne ale w momencie kiedy zobaczył na monitorze jego twarz zalało go uczucie ciepła. Zastanawiał się jak to było możliwe by ktoś kogo znał tak krótko wywarł na niego tak wielki wpływ. Być może była to kombinacja trudnych warunków w jakich się poznali połączona ze skutkami ubocznymi momentu kiedy Spock zajrzał do jego umysłu – kiedy tylko mógł starał się przeczytać jak najwięcej o tym wolkańskim zjawisku.

Pod pewnymi względami Ambasador bardzo różnił się od ’jego’ Spocka. Był mężczyzną czującym się świetnie we własnej skórze. Ze wszystkich ocalałych Wolkanów to właśnie Stary Spock stracił najwięcej, nie tylko życie które kiedyś wiódł i ludzi których znał ale także swoją planetę i jej mieszkańców tylko dlatego, że nie zdążył w porę unieszkodliwić statku Romulan. To musiało strasznie mu ciążyć. Patrząc na spokojną twarz Ambasadora Kirk nawet nie domyślałby się co się za nią kryje gdyby sam przez ułamek sekundy nie poczuł jego przerażenia i rozpaczy kiedy ich umysły były ze sobą połączone. Potrzebował trochę czasu żeby dojść do siebie po tak emocjonalnym przekazie i wziąć się w garść. Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak można by normalnie funkcjonować z czymś takim wewnątrz własnego umysłu.

Mówi się że, aby naprawdę kogoś poznać trzeba wczuć się w sytuację tej drugiej osoby. Może właśnie dlatego Jim tak dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie starszej wersji swego Pierwszego Oficera – ponieważ on dosłownie wczuł się w jego sytuację, czuł jego uczucia, _poznał_ jego i jego życie w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund. Prawdopodobnie zadziałało to w obie strony.

Połączenie jaźni pozwoliło mu także zorientować się, że uporządkowane i logiczne zewnętrza Wolkanów kryły ogrom głęboko odczuwanych, złożonych emocji. Ta informacja pozwoliła Kirkowi doprowadzić Spocka niemal na skraj załamania co z kolei doprowadziło do zrzeczenia się przez niego dowodzenia Enterprise i pokazało Wolkaninowi, że Kirk jest o wiele bardziej świadom jego emocji. On sam nie wiedział, czy jest to spowodowane tą nową wiedzą czy też skutkiem ubocznym łączenia jaźni, ale zauważył że odkąd tego doświadczył potrafił odgadywać nastroje Spocka lepiej niż ktokolwiek z obecnych na statku, może za wyjątkiem Uhury, ponieważ teraz wiedział czego i gdzie szukać.

Nagle uderzyła go myśl o tym, że od pierwszego kontaktu z ludźmi Wolkanie bardzo starali się uczynić wiarygodnym kłamstwo o swoim braku emocji przez co rzeczywiście uwierzyła w nie cała Federacja. Jego edukacja i zajęcia na Akademii oparte były na ’prawdzie’. Jednak po tym jak Spock próbował udusić go na mostku, przynajmniej najwyżsi rangą oficerowie mostka wiedzieli, że jest inaczej.

To połączenie z umysłem ambasadora doprowadziło to tego zdarzenia, kto wie, może w innej, mniej dramatycznej, sytuacji mogłoby mu się to nawet spodobać. Zastanawiał się nawet jakby poczuł się połączywszy się umysłem ze swoim Pierwszym Oficerem. Czy dowiedziałby się więcej o tym kim on jest, poznał jego wewnętrzne rozterki, był ciekaw czy tego rodzaju wiedza zrobiłaby z nich lepszą drużynę. Czy Kirk poczułby wtedy to samo – w końcu byli różnymi wersjami tej samej istoty, chociaż ich temperamenty były kompletnie różne. Czy udałoby mu się w jakiś sposób odczuć różnice w ich osobowościach gdyby jego umysł dotknął umysłu Pierwszego Oficera? Może kiedyś będzie mógł go o to zapytać. Kirk cieszył się na myśl o oczekiwaniu na ten dzień.

=_=_=_=

-Następnym razem nie zapomnij włożyć cholernego kondoma!

Kirk zatrzymał się w progu izby chorych i nie chcąc przeszkadzać czekał aż McCoy na niego spojrzy. Na stojącym nieopodal łóżku siedział chorąży o twarzy niemal tak samo czerwonej jak jego koszula. Kirk rozpoznał go jako członka działu usług i uśmiechnął się widząc jak ów młodzieniec starał się patrzeć wszędzie byle nie w twarz swojego kapitana. Kiedy doktor przestał w końcu ciskać gromy w kierunku nieszczęśliwego chłopaka i uniósł wzrok Kirk wskazał skinieniem głowy na drzwi jego gabinetu.

-Zaraz do Ciebie przyjdę, Jim. – McCoy potwierdził kiwając głową.

Kirk opadł na krzesło i oparł nogi o blat biurka przesuwając noskiem buta jakieś papiery. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech kiedy przypomniał sobie ile razy, będąc jeszcze kadetem na Akademii, on sam był adresatem umoralniającej gadki doktora i współczuł chorążemu, który wyglądał na kompletnie przerażonego. I o to właśnie chodziło. Jego przyjaciel działał na zasadzie, że jeżeli ktoś jest na tyle głupi, że nie rozumie iż powinien zrobić wszystko by ochronić się przed krążącymi wszędzie chorobami przenoszonymi drogą płciową to najwyraźniej nadszedł czas na kolejną _Gadkę Umoralniającą Doktora McCoy’a._

-Zabieraj nogi z mojego biurka. – Warknął McCoy wszedłszy do biura i rzucił się na stojące za nim krzesło. – Jesteś tu oficjalnie czy to prywatna sprawa?

-Z obu powodów. Mam dla Ciebie dobrą i złą wiadomość.

McCoy zmarszczył brwi.

-Zacznijmy od tej złej.

Kirk ledwie powstrzymał uśmiech spowodowany pesymistyczną naturą przyjaciela.

-Musimy przełożyć ćwiczenia, które wymyśliłeś.

-Cholera Jim. Spędziłem nad tym mnóstwo czasu. Nie robimy nic tylko latamy z punktu A do punktu B. Dlaczego mielibyśmy je przekładać?

Tak naprawdę, wystarczyłoby żeby Kirk powiedział, że to rozkaz i nie musiałby się tłumaczyć. Ale to, że rozmawiał z przyjacielem sprawiło, że wydawanie rozkazów było trudniejsze. Och, oczywiście wiedział, że był do tego zdolny, ale to nie była krytyczna sytuacja.

-Bones, sytuacja się zmieniła. Teraz mamy co robić nawet jeśli dopiero jesteśmy w drodze do miejsca gdzie to zrobimy. Nie chcę na razie przeprowadzać żadnych wyspecjalizowanych ćwiczeń.

-Nadal nie rozumiem dlaczego? Co za różnica czy patrolujemy granicę czy lecimy w jakieś inne miejsce? Nie czeka nas potem żadne ważne zadanie. Po prostu lecimy odebrać pasażera – jak jakaś gloryfikowana taksówka.

Kirk skrzywił się mentalnie w kompletnym porozumieniu.

-Wiem, ale wolałbym najpierw przećwiczyć _standardowe_ ćwiczenia i manewry. Istnieją sposoby aby je poprawić. A ja chcę dojść do tego by wszyscy mogliby wykonywać je we śnie.

-Ale Jim, radzenie sobie z wypadkami podczas misji na nieznanych planetach _powinno być_ standardową procedurą.

-Mamy już odpowiednie procedury. – Zauważył Kirk.

-Które nie biorą pod uwagę wszystkiego co mogłoby pójść nie tak. W odróżnieniu od tej, którą wymyśliliśmy. – Naciskał McCoy. – Pamiętasz, że właśnie dlatego, ją wymyśliliśmy?

Kirk zdjął z stopy z biurka, usiadł bardziej prosto i rzucił przyjacielowi gniewne spojrzenie. Miał już tego dość.

-Bones, jeżeli stwierdzę, że mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu wtedy przeprowadzimy te ćwiczenia. Póki co, zostają przełożone do odwołania. Taka jest moja decyzja.

Widział jak przyjaciel opada na oparcie krzesła i rozpoznał jego kapitulację.

-A jaka jest ta dobra wiadomość?

-Postawię Ci obiad. Chodźmy, mój żołądek myśli, że ktoś poderżnął mi gardło.

=_=_=_=

Dwa dni później, po tygodniu nagabywania Kirk nareszcie przekonał Spocka aby zgodził się z nim poćwiczyć walkę wręcz. Niechętna zgoda nadeszła dopiero wtedy kiedy Kirk zgodził się ustawić siłę grawitacji na 0.85 normalnej grawitacji Ziemi, co dałoby Kirkowi zręczność która przeciwdziałałaby ogromnej sile Wolkanina. Jeden jedyny raz kiedy pobił się ze swoim pierwszym oficerem sromotnie przegrał. I to w obecności całej załogi mostka. Zastanawiał się nawet czy przypadkiem nie nosi w sobie skrytych skłonności masochistycznych ponieważ niemógł się doczekać ich walki.

Kirk wybrał jedną z mniejszych sali gimnastycznych i oznaczył ją jako ’zajętą’. Przy pomocy panelu kontrolnego ustawił grawitację na odpowiednim poziomie i poczekał aż na całej podłodze rozłożą się materace. Spojrzawszy ukradkiem na pierwszego oficera, który był ubrany w czarny obcisły podkoszulek i dresy zauważył, że koszulka pokazała fragmenty jego owłosionej klatki piersiowej oraz to, że jego stój uwydatnił jeszcze bardziej jego doskonalą budowę ciała.

Po krótkiej rozgrzewce Kirk uznał że jest gotowy i przykucnął. Spock zaatakował go i Kirk nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć a już leżał na plecach wpatrzony w szare płytki na suficie sali gimnastycznej podczas kiedy przed jego oczami przemykały czarne punkty. Dojście do siebie zajęło mu chwilę ale potem uśmiechnął się i wstał. Jeżeli Spock chciał bawić się z nim w ten sposób, Kirkowi to nie przeszkadzało.

Od spotkania w jego kajucie obaj wrócili do dokuczania sobie nawzajem co okazało się świetnym sposobem na odreagowanie frustracji jaką czuł Kirk z powodu ciągłego milczenia Pierwszego Oficera. Podejrzewał, że ta bójka pomoże także Spockowi.

Mimo że Wolkanin był trzykrotnie silniejszy od Człowieka zmniejszona siła grawitacji dodała mu lekko nieskoordynowanej lecz uroczej niezgrabności Kirk nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Siła grawitacji Wulkana równała się 1.18 grawitacji Ziemi więc na statku Spock czuł się lżej niż zwykle co dodawało mu gracji. Jednak zmiana pola grawitacyjnego o więcej niż piętnaście procent działała raczej na jego niekorzyść i trudno było mu powstrzymać nerwowe czy też gwałtowne ruchy i sposób w jaki jego organizm reagował na tę zmianę. Przypominało to jazdę samochodem po mokrej jezdni w wietrzny dzień w porównaniu z jazdą po powierzchni, którą ktoś posmarował olejem. Skutek był taki jak to przewidział Spock, ich szanse były niemal równe.

Po dwudziestu minutach obaj mężczyźni byli już mocno spoceni. Kirk uśmiechał się szeroko, świetnie się bawił i cieszył się, że kilka razy udało mu się przewrócić Spocka nawet jeśli niektóre z jego chwytów były niezbyt legalne. Warto było użyć podstępu żeby po raz pierwszy zobaczyć wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy Spocka, który potem bardzo się pilnował.

Kirk wiedział, że temperatura ciała Wolkanina jest wyższa od ludzkiej ale dopiero teraz zetknął się z nią tak blisko. Trzymając Spocka w pół nelsonie nie mógł uwierzyć w gorąco jakim emanowało jego ciało – to było jak uprawianie zapasów z kimś cierpiącym na poważne poparzenie słoneczne. Kiedy go tak trzymał zaświtała mu myśl, że te informacje mogłyby mu się przydać gdyby musieli dzielić namiot podczas misji na jakiejś zimnej planecie a potem natychmiast zaczął się zastanawiać skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. Odwrócenie uwagi wystarczyło by po chwili leżał na brzuchu z ramieniem wykręconym do tyłu i Spockiem leżącym na jego plecach.

Spock trzymał go tak może ze dwie sekundy zanim od niego odskoczył ale Kirk i tak ją poczuł – erekcję dotykającą jego pośladków. Spock starał się wykonać strategiczny unik i był prawie w połowie drogi do drzwi.

-Zatrzymaj się. – Krzyknął za nim Kirk. – To rozkaz! – Dodał kiedy Wolkanin go nie posłuchał.

Spock zatrzymał się i stał sztywno wpatrując się w drzwi. Kirk wstał automatycznie masując miejsce w którym jego ramię zostało niemal wyrwane ze stawu. Co powinien teraz powiedzieć? Wiedział, że nie może tego tak zostawić.

-Spock, wszystko jest w porządku. Takie rzeczy często zdarzają się podczas treningu. To naprawdę mi nie przeszkadza. – Szczerze mówiąc w głębi duszy Kirk cieszył się że przebywanie w jego obecności sprawiło iż Spock stracił trochę swojej idealnej kontroli.

-To nie jest normalne dla Wolkanów. – Odpowiedział Spock głosem, który przypominał chrapliwy szept.

Co _to_ miało znaczyć? Sposób w jaki to powiedział był tak bardzo różny od jego normalnego beznamiętnego głosu do którego Kirk nie tylko był przyzwyczajony ale także którego naprawdę lubił słuchać. Podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na ramieniu Wolkanina.

Spock odskoczył od niego jak oparzony.

-Nie dotykaj mnie! Ja…

Nagle zamilkł a pomieszczenie wypełniło się dźwiękami ich gwałtownych oddechów podczas kiedy obaj uspokajali się i dochodzili do siebie po przebytym wysiłku. Kirk zauważył zwisające u boków Spocka dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Wiedział, że musi być bardzo ostrożny, żeby nie oberwać. Dostał ważną lekcję na temat niebezpieczeństwa czającego się w prowokowaniu Wolkanów i nie miał ochoty jej powtarzać.

Naprawdę nie wiedział co myśleć o tym dziwnym zachowaniu. Czy Spock obawiał się, że jego kapitan może myśleć iż Spock go prowokuje?

-Posłuchaj, naprawdę nie masz się czego wstydzić. Nie zrobiłeś nic niewłaściwego. Nawet mi to się czasami przytrafia, chociaż wiesz że lubię kobiety. – Zapewnił go. Spock nie musiał wiedzieć o jego przygodach z mężczyznami. – Poza tym wiem, że Ty i Uhura stanowicie parę więc…

Spock odwrócił się do niego niemal zbyt gwałtownie.

-Nie ma pan _o niczym_ pojęcia, Kapitanie. – Powiedział i wyszedł z sali zostawiając zaskoczonego Kirka samego.

_=_=_=_=_

Następnego ranka na mostku panowała tak ciężka atmosfera, że można by ciąć ją nożem na kawałki. Zaczęło się od propozycji Kirka by replikatory w kabinach oficerów zostały zmodernizowane i wzbogacone o więcej możliwości. Lubił kawę, nie mógł bez niej zwlec się z łóżka, ale chciał mieć większy wybór bez konieczności wędrówek do mesy. Spock stwierdził, że nie może poświęcić ani jednego zespołu informatyków na niepotrzebne fanaberie kapitana któremu nie chciało się iść do mesy tak jak musieli to robić inni członkowie załogi statku. Słysząc słowa Spocka Kirk musiał przyznać mu rację ale postanowił go zignorować ponieważ nie tolerował bezczelnego zachowania i odrzucił jego argument wystosowując rozkaz.

Godzinę później znowu się posprzeczali. Tym razem o to czy mogliby wykorzystać przybycie na Gamma Castor III by zakupić trochę potrzebnego zaopatrzenia. Zarówno Bones jak i Scotty wysłali Spockowi odpowiednie prośby do rozpatrzenia, ponieważ jego zadaniem było zaznajomić się z nimi zanim zatwierdził je kapitan. Spock próbował zawetować ten pomysł twierdząc, że musieli jak najszybciej dostarczyć uzdrowiciela do Wolkańskiej kolonii – nadal jednak nie chciał zdradzić powodu dlaczego powinni się pospieszyć, co ponownie zirytowało Kirka który bardzo uważał żeby nie okazać swojego niezadowolenia. Tym razem znowu postanowił nieulegać, czym styranizował Spocka z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Bardzo rzadko wykorzystywał swoją przewagę nad Pierwszym Oficerem, ale Spock naprawdę go wkurzył a Kirk wiedział, że bardzo będzie mu się podobało wyciągnięcie takiego asa z rękawa.

Kiedy Spock odwrócił się do swojego stanowiska, tym razem nieco bardziej gwałtownie niż zwykle, Kirk ucieszył się, że teraz to on był tu szefem ponieważ czuł, że Spock bardzo chciał wyrzucić go ze statku na jakiejś bezludnej planecie.

Postępowanie Spocka rujnowało wszystkie wysiłki Kirka mające na celu stworzenie z nich dobrą parę dowódców, teraz było tak jakby znowu wrócili do punktu wyjścia – ta myśl sprawiła, że kipiał ze złości siedząc w kapitańskim fotelu. Przypadkowa erekcja nie mogła być aż takim problemem. Jemu samemu wydało się to na tyle seksowne, że zeszłego wieczora użył tego wspomnienia podczas masturbacji. Myśl o pieprzeniu Spocka i doprowadzeniu go do utraty kontroli przywiodła go do szybkiego orgazmu.

Zastanawiał się nad tym co działo się, lub nie, między Spockiem i Uhurą. W czasie pracy byli względem siebie profesjonalni ale nie zauważył niczego więcej. Jeżeli przydarzyło im się coś więcej niż sprzeczka i rzeczywiście zerwali, to czyż to co zdarzyło się w tamtej sali gimnastycznej nabierało zupełnie innego znaczenia? Chociaż być może się mylił ponieważ według niego Spock zachowywać się wobec niego przyjacielsko, a nawet zalotnie a nie być wkurzony jak osa. Takie rozmyślania znowu doprowadził go do punktu wyjścia, a poza tym, z jakiegoś powodu Spock zdecydowanie przesadzał.

Rozmyślania Kirka przerwał głos sternika.

-Przewidywany czas przybycia do Castor Gamma III za dwanaście minut.

-Panie Sulu proszę wyłączyć prędkość warp. Uhuro przywołaj Uzdrowiciela Soverana.

-Tak jest Kapitanie. – Odpowiedziała odwracając się do swojej konsoli. – Przywołuję.

-Prędkość warp wyłączona Kapitanie. – Potwierdził Sulu.

-Jedna trzecia impulsu naprzód i proszę ustawić nas na geostacjonarnej orbicie ponad lokalizacją Soverana z perygeum 500 kilometrów. Uhuro podaj Chekovowi dokładne wytyczne.

Kirk patrzył na młodego Rosjanina przekazującego dane nawigacyjne do Sulu. Na początku trochę martwił go wiek Czekhova ale dzieciak zdecydowanie był geniuszem. Po przeczytaniu akt personalnych Czekhova odkrył że w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat został najmłodszym człowiekiem, który zdał egzaminy wstępne na Akademię. A to czego nie wiedział o astrogacji, nie było warte poznania.

-Proszę pana, mam połączenie z Uzdrowicielem Soveranem. – Powiedziała za nim Uhura.

Kirk obrócił się w fotelu.

-Proszę podłączyć go do monitora, Pani Porucznik.

-Chwileczkę, Kapitanie.

Kątem oka zauważył, że obok niej Spock wyprostował się z większą niż zwykle czujnością. Kirk skupił swoją uwagę na Wolkaninie.

-Panie Spocku. – Powiedział pokazując skinieniem głowy że chce by Wolkanin do niego podszedł. Patrzył jak Spock z gracją wstał z miejsca i przeszedł przez pokład, jego ciało było bardziej zrelaksowane kiedy stanął obok niego.

-Tak dobrze? – Zapytał cicho Kirk starając się ułożyć palce prawej ręki w tradycyjny Wolkański gest. Nie potrafił nakłonić ich do współpracy i nie wiedział jak powinien ułożyć kciuk.

-Nie, panie kapitanie. Trzeba to zrobić tak. – Odpowiedział Spock ostrożnie ujmując jego dłoń w swoją i układając odpowiednio jego palce drugą dłonią.

Bardziej niż dziwny i niespodziewany gest kosmity, który przez większość zmiany siedział nachmurzony przy swoim stanowisku zdziwiła Kirka iskra, która zdawała się przeskoczyć między nimi w miejscu, w którym stykały się ich dłonie. Kirk otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia dopiero wtedy kiedy usłyszał swoje imię dobiegające z monitora. Tuż za nim, na mostek wszedł McCoy jak zawsze kiedy statek zwalniał z nadświetlnej.

-Kapitan Kirk i, jak wnioskuję, Spock. – Powiedział poważnie Uzdrowiciel Soveran. Jego brew była uniesiona prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Spock musiał nauczyć Kirka jak powinien przywitać.

Kirk spojrzał na pomarszczonego mężczyznę w długiej białej szacie która delikatnie powiewała na wietrze a obraz ten przypominał mu portret czarodzieja ze starej książki dla dzieci.

-Witam Uzdrowicielu Soveranie! – Powiedział Kirk wykonując idealny Wolkański gest. Starał się nie przykładać uwagi do mrowienia jakie czuł w miejscach których dotknęły dłonie cieplejsze od ludzkich.

-Przybyliśmy aby Ci służyć Soveranie. – Powiedział stojący obok niego Spock.

-Szanuję Waszą pomoc. – Odpowiedział Wulkanin unosząc dłoń.

-Czy jesteś gotów to przybycia na pokład, Uzdrowicielu? – Zapytał Kirk kiedy obaj Wolkanie zamilkli.

-W rzeczy samej Kapitanie. Bycie nieprzygotowanym na Wasze przybycie byłoby nie logiczne. Tym bardziej, że już wcześniej ustaliliśmy czas naszego spotkania.

Kirk z trudem powstrzymał uczucie rozdrażnienia i postanowił zignorować coś, co przez dyplomatę mogłoby być uznane za niegrzeczną odzywkę.

-Bardzo dobrze Uzdrowicielu. Pan Spock spotka się z panem przy transporterze a potem odprowadzi pana do pańskiej kwatery. Kirk bez odbioru. – Zakończył transmisję przy pomocy pilota na podłokietniku fotela.

-No proszę. – Powiedział McCoy z wyraźnym południowym akcentem, co jak wiedział z doświadczenia Kirk oznaczało nadchodzący sarkastyczny komentarz. – Widzę, że będzie z nim beczka śmiechu.

-Śmiech jest przejawem emocji. – Powiedział lodowatym tonem Spock. – Uzdrowiciel Soveran jest Mistrzem Kolinahru.

-Jest mistrzem kolin-czego? – Spytał McCoy.

-Nie teraz Bones. – Powiedział rozkazującym tonem Kirk naciskająć kolejny guzik fotela i łącząc się z pomieszczeniem transportowym. – Panie Scott, gotowość do sprowadzenia naszego gościa na pokład. Pan Spock wkrótce do pana dołączy.

-Tak jest kapitanie. Jestem gotowy.

Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi turbowindy sprawił, że Kirk zauważył iż Spock opuścił swe miejsce u jego boku i odwrócił głowę w momencie kiedy drzwi się zamykały. Kiedy miał odwrócić się w kierunku Bones’a zauważył dziwne spojrzenie Uhury. Bones już coś do niego mówił więc Kirk zignorował ją ale trudno było mu skupić się na słowach przyjaciela ponieważ nadał czuł mrowienie w palcach prawej dłoni.

=_=_=_=

Jak się okazało wypełnienie zamówień, na które nie zgodził się Spock opóźniło ich wylot tylko o trzy godziny, które łatwo udało się im nadrobić.

Pod koniec zmiany z Kirkiem skontaktował się osobiście Admirał Pike aby potwierdzić prośbę ambasadora i kierując Enterprise na tygodniowy pobyt w kolonii i oferując pomoc załogi w trwających tam pracach. Kirk, który odebrał wiadomość w swojej kwaterze, nie mógł być szczęśliwszy. Szczególnie, że nie musiał znosić nadętego Admirała Fitzgeralda. Ta zmiana oznaczała, że w szaleństwie Admirała Nogury była metoda. Władze kolonii powiadomiły Flotę Gwiezdną, że Starszy Sepak będzie łącznikiem między załogą Enterprise, Radą Starszych oraz Przywódcami Klanów. Ponieważ prawdziwa tożsamość ambasadora znała tylko garstka ludzi łatwo było zorientować się kto będzie przewodził temu projektowi.

-Ambasador jest stworzony do objęcia tego stanowiska dzięki swej wiedzy na temat sposobu działania Floty. – Przyznał Pike. – Rozumiem, że obaj świetnie się rozumiecie.

Oczywiście, biorąc pod uwagę to, że obaj wysłali Flocie takie same prośby wiadomo było, że on i ambasador pozostawali w kontakcie.

-Tak rozmawiamy od czasu do czasu. – Powiedział od niechcenia.

-Powiedział Ci to czego chciałeś wiedzieć o uzdrowicielu, którego zabraliście na pokład? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Pike.

Jim poczuł, że się czerwieni. Przypuszczał, że nie trzeba było być geniuszem by zauważyć, że obaj wysłali swe prośby o pomoc w kolonii tuż po rozkazie przewiezienia tam uzdrowiciela i zorientować się o co chodzi.

-Nie. Był tak samo małomówny jak Spock.

-Założę się, że to Cię dobija. – Roześmiał się Pike

-Z całym szacunkiem… odpieprz się Chris. – Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Kirk.

-Potrafię czytać w Tobie jak z książki. – Pike roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Prawdopodobnie mówił prawdę. Obaj zaprzyjaźnili się ze sobą w ciągu trzech lat jakie Kirk spędził w akademii pozostając w kontakcie kiedy Pike był w kosmosie i spotykając się podczas jego rzadkich wizyt na Ziemi. Pike od samego początku pokazał, że widzi w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko syna George’a Kirka namawiając go, pochlebiając mu i zachęcając go by stał się kimś lepszym. To dzięki admirałowi nabrał do siebie szacunku i kiedy Nero porwał Pike’a nie miał żadnych wątpliwości że gdyby nie udałoby się do uratować z chęcią oddałby za niego życie.

-Chyba będę musiał popracować trochę nad subtelnością. – Przyznał ze słabym uśmiechem Kirk.

Twarz Pike’a spoważniała.

-Jim to zadanie jest rozstrzygające dla Ciebie jako kapitana Enterprise.

Kirk usłyszał niewypowiedziane _nie spieprz tego._ I poczuł się dumny z tego jak bardzo wierzy w niego admirał.

-Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, panie Admirale.

-Mam nadzieję. Specjalnie cofnąłem Republic z patrolu ponieważ musisz udowodnić wszystkim, że nie jesteś po prostu szczęściarzem a nie miałeś na to szans patrolując Strefę Neutralną. Proszę mnie nie zawieść, Kapitanie.

-Nie zawiodę pana, Panie Admirale.

Kiedy zgasł ekran Kirk opadł na oparcie fotela z usatysfakcjonowanym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nareszcie dostał zadanie godne swej załogi, coś ekscytującego przy czym wszyscy będą mogli się wykazać.

Odebrawszy nowe rozkazy ze swojej skrzynki dowiedział się, że Republic spotka się z nimi na dzień przed przylotem na orbitę nad kolonią. Wtedy odbędzie się transfer najpotrzebniejszego sprzętu. Opóźnienie związane z transportem prawdopodobnie zirytuje Spocka jeszcze bardziej ale Kirka właściwie już to nie obchodziło. Jeżeli dowiezienie Uzdrowiciela do kolonii było naprawdę _bardzo_ ważne Pike dołączył by to do rozkazu.

=_=_=_=

Kirk zwołał zebranie najwyższych rangą oficerów aby poinformować ich o nowym zadaniu. Spock, jak zawsze, siedział po prawej stronie stołu i wydawał się dużo mniej sztywny niż wcześniej za co Kirk był mu wzdzięczny. Bones siedział po drugiej stronie stołu uderzając rysikiem o blat podczas kiedy czekali aż zjawi się reszta personelu.

-Panie Doktorze, rysiki nie są instrumentami perkusyjnymi.

Kirk nie musiał się nawet odwracać żeby zobaczyć jak McCoy przewraca oczami kiedy z obrazą w głosie rzucił rysik na blat. Kiedy jego przyjaciel zaczął uderzać w stół paznokciami Kirk rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie mówiące ’ani mi się waż zmieniać mojego zebrania w kolejną potyczkę’ a lekarz najwyraźniej odebrał przekaz ponieważ zgarbił się w fotelu.

Kirk wiedział, że od potyczki z Naradą McCoy nie ukrywał swego braku zaufania względem Wolkanina które zwykle przybierało formę drażniących komentarzy i obelg, które działały w obie strony. Jemu samemu wydawało się to drażniące lub śmieszne w zależności od nastroju.

Kiedy wszyscy byli w komplecie Kirk przekazał im nowe rozkazy jak również przyjętą z aprobatą wiadomość, że Admirał Pike będzie nadzorował ich przedsięwzięcie. Potem rozgorzała dyskusja podczas której Scotty obiecał przekazać odpowiedni sprzęt oraz inżynierów, departament naukowy miał przekazać naukowców szczególnie tych specjalizujących się w botanice, ogrodnictwie i rolnictwie. McCoy powiedział że jego zespół zgłębi wszystko czego powinni się dowiedzieć o Wolkańskiej biologii. Kirk miał nadzieję, że poza prawcownikami, których specjalizacje oznaczały ich udział w projekcie inni członkowie załogi również zgłoszą się do pomocy biorąc w tym celu urlop. Zadaniem Uhury było rozesłanie prośby o ochotników i ustalenie precyzyjnego grafiku działań dla personelu.

Wiedząc o ich wcześniejszym spotkaniu, Kirk postanowił upełnomocnić swego pierwszego oficera do kontaktów z ambasadorem czyli Starszym Sepakiem. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że to właściwy krok. Tak jak to przewidział, Spock zwrócił się do niego kiedy zostali sami.

-Czy mam zrozumieć, że kontaktował się pan niedawno z drugim mną, Kapitanie?

Mimo że nikt inny tego nie zauważył Kirk wyczuł lekkie napięcie w swoim Pierwszym Oficerze.

-Tak, rozmawiałem z nim po tym jak dostałem rozkaz odebrania Uzdrowiciela Soverana.

Kirk spojrzał w zwężone oczy Spocka. Nie musiał mu, jeszcze, mówić że ambasador niczego mu nie powiedział. Chciał potrzymać Wolkanina w niepewności ponieważ odczuwał przy tym dziwną satysfakcję.

-Rozumiem. – Odpowiedział Spock.

Kirk nie sądził, że Spock rzeczywiście go rozumie i to mu całkowicie odpowiadało.

-Wyrażasz sprzeciw w sprawie pracy z nim?

-Nie, Panie Kapitanie. Jestem pewien, że będzie to niezwykle odkrywcze doświadczenie.


	3. Rozdział 3

Od ich spotkania w sali gimnastycznej Kirk nie widział Spocka poza godzinami pracy. Tego wieczora było tak samo i poczuł się z tego powodu zawiedziony kiedy wszedł do mesy o zwykłej porze i go tam nie zastał. McCoy siedział przy stole i kiedy Kirk dosiadł się do niego zaczął przekonywać go do przeprowadzenia wymyślonych przez niego ćwiczeń. Kirk powinien był wiedzieć, że kapitulacja przyjaciela będzie krótkotrwała.

-Jim, wskaźniki efektywności skoczyły o siedemdziesiąt procent odkąd wyruszyliśmy w podróż. – Powiedział celując w Kirka widelcem pełnym kiełbasy dla podkreślenia tematu. – To wszystko dzięki pracy Twojej i Spocka, ale nie mów mu tego. – Dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Sukcesy sprawiły, że wszyscy są chętni i zmotywowani do pracy. Kolejne ćwiczenia tylko ich umocnią a w tym przypadku przećwiczymy coś z czym możemy się wkrótce zmierzyć.

Kirk uśmiechnął się ponieważ rzadko widywał takie przejawy entuzjazmu u McCoy’a.

-Zamierzasz to zjeść czy tylko machać mi tym przed nosem?

-Przestań zmieniać temat. – Skrzywił się McCoy wkładając do ust zimny kawałek kiełbasy. – Staram się…– Przerwał aby przeżuć. – mówić poważnie.

-Przemyślę to…– Kirk zamilkł słysząc jak otwierają się drzwi mesy i odwrócił się akurat kiedy przechodziła przez nie Uhura i podeszła do replikatorów z jedzeniem. Nie był to jednak jego Pierwszy Oficer. – Pogadam o tym jutro ze Spockiem.

-Skoro o tym mowa, gdzie podział się ten zielono-krwisty przerośnięty elf? Zwykle jesteście nierozłączni.

-Że co? – Nie była to może zbyt elegancka odpowiedź ale Kirk nie wiedział jak inaczej skomentować pytanie lekarza.

-Po prostu ostatnimi czasy wszędzie chodzicie razem. – Powiedział lekarz nabijając na widelec kolejny kawałek kiełbasy i dodając do niego odrobinę gniecionych ziemniaków.

Kirk chciał mu powiedzieć ’oczywiście, że jesteśmy nie rozłączni to dzięki temu wyniki efektywności są tak wysokie’ ale się powstrzymał stwierdzając, że wyglądałoby to jakby szukał ’dziury w całym’. Zamiast tego rozparł się na miejscu i przełknął łyk kawy. Ta była znacznie lepsza od tej, którą mógł zdobyć we własnej kajucie i przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy to się kiedyś zmieni.

-Chyba zrobił sobie wolne. – Powiedział w końcu. – Nawet Wolkanie zasługują na chwilę przerwy.

Kirk spojrzał na McCoy’a, który odprowadzał wzrokiem Uhurę w kierunku wolnego stolika na którym postawiła tacę. Och, niedobrze, pomyślał i wstał, wiedząc jak spostrzegawczy był Bones i chcąc uniknąć plotek na temat tego co działo się między parą wysokich rangą oficerów. Wiedział, że martwiło go to bardziej niż powinno i nie chciał, żeby Bones to zauważył. Nie udało mu się to.

-Wiesz Jim…– Powiedział spokojnym tonem wpatrując się w siedzącą do nich plecami Uhurę. – To, że awansowałeś Spocka na stanowisko pierwszego oficera oraz jego awans na stanowisko komandora oznaczało, że ich związek był niezgodny z sekcjami od pierwszej do piątej sekcji punktu dziewiętnastego Regulaminu Floty Gwiezdnej związanych dotyczących zakazu bratania się członków załogi służących w tej samej hierarchii służbowej.

Kirk spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego przyjaciel tak bardzo przestrzegał regulaminu.

Tak naprawdę nigdy o nim nie wspominał poza momentami kiedy musiał uczyć się go na pamięć przed egzaminem.

-Wiesz o tym ponieważ…

-Sprawdziłem to.

Kirk zmarszczył brwi. Ponieważ Spock był obywatelem planety Vulcan Kirk nie przykładał do tego zbytniej uwagi.

-Dlatego pewnie wiesz, że punkty od dziewiątego do jedenastego dotyczą związków Wolkanów.

Bones odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Kirka stojącego przy stole z tacą w rękach.

-One dotyczą tylko związanych Wolkańskich par.

Zaciekawiony Kirk odstawił tacę z powrotem na stół i wrócił na miejsce.

-Związanych? – Przypuszczał, że chodziło o jakiś synonim małżeństwa. Wiedział jednak, ponieważ czuł to szóstym zmysłem, że Bones temu zaprzeczy. Wyglądało na to, że było to coś co doktor znalazł w tych ściśle tajnych medycznych aktach. Skoro Bones chciał o tym rozmawiać sam otworzył mu drogę do zadawania pytań, najwyraźniej jego ciekawość względem Wolkanów nie miała granic.

-Wiesz, że telepatyczne zdolności Wolkanów zwykle objawiają się przez dotyk.

-Jasne. – Kirk starał się nie myśleć o tym jak Spock na nim leżał ani o przyciśniętej do jego tyłka erekcji ale teraz zaczął się zastanawiać co Spock wyczytał z tamtego dotyku. Jego samego to oczywiście podnieciło i teraz zastanawiał się czy Spock to wyczuł. Cholera.

Potem jednak przypomniał sobie to co stało się następnego dnia na mostku kiedy Spock pokazywał mu jak wykonać Wolkańskie pozdrowienie. Nie zrobiłby tego gdyby chciał go unikać. Kirk przypominał sobie dreszcz jaki przeszył go kiedy ich dłonie się zetknęły. Był pewien, że Spock także go poczuł. Jego Pierwszy Oficer wysyłał mu same sprzeczne sygnały. O tym także postanowił porozmawiać z ambasadorem.

-Więż pojawia się kiedy Wolkanie się pobierają. Tworzą wtedy stałe telepatyczne połączenie z umysłem współmałżonka i obie strony są świadome jego obecności. Nie można ich rozdzielić. Dlatego właśnie Flota pozwala tak związanym parom razem służyć. Nawet na różnych stopniach w tej samej hierarchii administracyjnej. Było to częścią porozumienia na którą nalegała Wielka Rada Wolkana podczas tworzenia Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet i Floty Gwiezdnej.

Kirk wzruszył ramionami.

-Biorąc pod uwagę to jak niewielu Wolkanów służy we Flocie nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego.

-No tak. – Zgodził się z nim McCoy.

Spojrzał na Uhurę nagle świadom otaczającej ją pustki mimo że w mesie było pełno ludzi. Biorąc pod uwagę to jak towarzyska była zazwyczaj sprawiło, że Kirk zmarszczył brwi dostrzegając samotność którą sama sobie zarzuciła.

-Dlaczego z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mi się, że Spock i Uhura nie są telepatycznie związani?

-Jim, to poświęcenie na całe życie zawierające w sobie formalną ceremonię. Według mnie Uhura jest jeszcze zbyt młoda i zbyt ambitna żeby związać się na całe życie z jednym mężczyzną. Gdyby mogła jeździć tylko tam gdzie stacjonowałby Spock to zatrzymałoby rozwój jej kariery. Pomyśl o tym. Co by się stało gdyby po zakończeniu tej misji postanowił wyjechać na badania na planecie gdzieś w Odległym Kosmosie? Nie, wydaje mi się, że to koniec.

-Już jakiś czas temu podejrzewałem, że coś się między nimi stało. – Przyznał Jim. – Nawet spytałem o to Spocka. Odpowiadał wymijająco – wiesz jak bardzo ceni swoją prywatność. Więc pomyślałem, że przechodzą jakiś kryzys.

_Wiem, że jesteście parą…Nie masz o niczym pojęcia._

Spock _poprosił_ go o stanowisko pierwszego oficera wiedząc, że stanowisko nadrzędne do stanowiska oficera łączności. Gdyby został oficerem naukowym nie byłoby problemu. Pozostawało pytanie czy Spock tak ściśle przestrzegał regulaminu, że poświęciłby związek z powodu jakiejś przedawnionej reguły? Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że wyrzucenie ze statku pasażera oskarzonego o próbę wzniecenia buntu wcale nie było staromodną procedurą, więc Spock prawdopodobnie przestrzegał jakiegoś wewnętrznego regulaminu. Ale nikt nie wiedział w czym tkwiła prawda.

Może to Uhura podjęła decyzję o rozstaniu. Ale Kirk wiedział jak wygląda złamane serce. Może jednak to nie była ona.

-Wracając do mojego pierwszego pytania. – Powiedział McCoy przerywając jego rozmyślania. – Gdzie podział się ten zielono-krwisty przerośnięty elf?

-Nie wiem, może jest z Soveranem? – Zasugerował Kirk.

-Pewnie masz rację. Nieszczęścia chodzą parami.

=_=_=_=

Kirk siedział przy biurku wpatrując się ślepo w nieporządny stos PADDów i dyskietek zawierających wystarczającą ilość pracy na ten wieczór. Nie miał cierpliwości by wyjaśnić McCoyowi jego przypuszczeń co do tego czy uzdrowiciel czuł emocje. Ponieważ, wbrew jego własnemu doświadczeniu z tym, że Wolkanie nie tylko czuli emocje ale też odczuwali je bardzo głęboko, byli tacy którzy _nie czuli nic_ tak jak uczono tego w Akademii.

Przed pójściem na obiad rozejrzał się tu i ówdzie i dowiedział się co oznaczały słowa Mistrz Kolhinaru. Soveran spędził całe lata w klasztorze gdzie uczył się jak całkowicie oczyścić się z emocji i uczuć. Jak wyrzucić je z siebie _raz na zawsze_. Kirk nie mógł nawet sobie wyobrazić jak to wyglądało. Sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o dreszcz.

Zastanawiał się gdzie podziewał się Spock i czy rzeczywiście przebywał z uzdrowicielem.

-Komputer, proszę o lokalizację Komandora Spocka.

-Komandor Spock przebywa w swojej kwaterze.

Kirk spojrzał mimochodem na ściankę dzielącą ich równoległe kajuty. Więc Spock nie spędzał czasu z uzdrowicielem. Dlaczego więc nie przyszedł na obiad? Potrząsnął głową. Domyślenie się co kierowało najbardziej enigmatycznym członkiem załogi było bez sensu.

Zamiast tego Kirk skupił się na swoim zabałaganionym biurku. Jeżeli miał przebić się przez te góry potrzebował orzeźwienia. Podszedł do replikatora i nacisnął kod cappucino. Dostał zwykłą kawę. Potem espresso efekt był taki sam. Może więc mocca? W końcu zadzwonił do działu informatycznego.

Jeżeli chorąży, która pojawiła się w jego kajucie zastanawiała się dlaczego na jego biurku stoi pięć nieruszonych kubków z kawą, nie spytała o to. Miała nie więcej niż półtora metra wzrostu, ciemne ostrzyżone na pazia włosy i wielkie ciemnobrązowe oczy. Wyglądała na rówieśniczkę Chekhova ale na pewno była starsza. Kirk był pewien, że młody Rosjanin był jedynym nastolatkiem na pokładzie Enterprise.

-Chorąża… -Zapytał ze swoim ciepłym kapitańskim uśmiechem.

-Charalam, panie kapitanie.

-Mój replikator nie działa.

Chorąży spojrzała na dowód stojący na biurku dowód, pięć kaw które zdawały się przeczyć słowom kapitana a potem spojrzała na Kirka.

-To znaczy działa. – Powiedział Kirk tonem jakiego używa się do rozmów z dziećmi. – Ale nie daje mi tego o co proszę.

-Aha.

Kirk ledwie powstrzymał się przed posłaniem jej groźnego spojrzenia.

-Jakiego programu chce pan użyć, panie kapitanie? – Zapytała po kilkusekundowej ciszy kiedy zorientowała się, że on nic więcej nie powie.

-Prosiłem o filiżankę espresso.

-Rozumiem. Problem tkwi w tym, że replikatory w kwaterach załogi nie są zaprogramowane z różnymi rodzajami kawy. Kirk był pewien, że pękła mu nie jedna ale dwie żyłki. Musiał bardzo się starać żeby nie wybuchnąć.

- _Wiem to._ Komandor Spock zgodził się na przeprogramowanie replikatorów w kajutach wszystkich wysokich rangą oficerów tak aby były w nich takie same propozycje jak tych w mesie.

-Tak jest, kapitanie. Mamy to na liście.

W tym momencie Kirk miał złe przeczucie. Spock zbyt łatwo skapitulował tamtego ranka.

-Na kiedy zaplanowane zostało wykonanie tego projektu?

-Czy mogę? – Zapytała chorąży wskazując na konsolę.

Kirk wskazał jej gestem, żeby sobie nie przeszkadzała. Ona odwróciła monitor w swoim kierunku i nacisnęła go kilka razy a potem się wyprostowała.

-W chwili obecnej jest to dziewięć miesięcy i dziesięć dni. Chyba, że pojawi się coś ważniejszego i bardziej czasochłonnego.

Jak wiele projektów zaplanował ten sukinsyn? Mimo swej irytacji Kirk zachował spokój.

-Dziękuję Chorąża. Możecie odejść.

Kiedy myślał w niewybredny sposób o swoim pierwszym oficerze piśnięcie komunikatora sprawiło, że niemal podskoczył. Ponieważ właśnie zdjął koszulę włączył jedynie głos.

-Tu Kirk, odbiór.

-Tu Spock, Panie Kapitanie. Czy jest pan zajęty?

-Nie Spocku tak sobie siedzę i bujam w obłokach. – I zastanawiam się nad różnymi metodami jakimi mógłbym Cię uszkodzić.

-’Bujam w obłokach? proszę pana?

Kirk uśmiechnął się myśląc o tym jak to wyrażenie może wyglądać w umyśle pierwszego oficera.

-Nie ważne. Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?

-Czy byłby pan zainteresowany rozegraniem partii szachów w mojej kwaterze? Jeżeli oczywiście nie jest pan zbyt zajęty.

Było jeszcze dosyć wcześnie a on nie czuł się na siłach aby zająć się bałaganem na biurku.

-Jasne. Oczywiście, Spocku. Przyjdę do Ciebie za minutę.

Kirk wyłączył komunikator a potem przez chwilę przesuwając w zamyśleniu palcem po ustach. Spock mógł w każdej chwili przejść ze swojej kajuty do kwatery kapitana. Kirk odgadł jednak, że rozmowa przez komunikator wydała się Wolkaninowi bardziej stosowna od niezapowiedzianej wizyty poza służbą.

Potrząsnął głową. To zaproszenie było ostatnią rzeczą jakiej Kirk spodziewał się po dwóch dniach kiedy właściwie nie widywał Spocka. Może, choć Kirk w to wątpił, Spock czuł się źle z powodu awantury o replikatory. Cóż, jakikolwiek by nie był, powód dla którego Spock wystosował swoje zaproszenie nie miał w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia. Kirk bardzo chciał wrócić do relacji jaką stworzyli przed wypadkiem w sali gimnastycznej.

Rzuciwszy okiem za siebie, przez chwilę myślał o użyciu „drogi na skróty” przez oddzielającą ich kwatery łazienkę. Jeszcze w Akademii dowiedział się, że większe kwatery oficerów nie różnią się zbytnio od kwater innych członków załogi ponieważ także dzielili oni łazienkę wydawało mu się to nieporęczne. Teraz kiedy jego przyjaźń ze Spockiem zaczęła się wzmacniać stwierdził, że niedługo dobrze będzie móc przechodzić z jednej kwatery do drugiej bez potrzeby ubierania się i wychodzenia na korytarz.

Jednakże postanowił nie robić tego jeszcze Spockowi ponieważ nie osiągnęli jeszcze takiego stopnia zażyłości. Z tą myślą, i westchnieniem, włożył koszulę i buty i wyszedł głównymi drzwiami.

=_=_=_=

Spock wydawał się dużo spokojniejszy i bardziej zrelaksowany za co Kirk był mu wdzięczny. Czuł, że obaj osiągnęli niedawny poziom bliskości przy pomocy zgodnego milczenia więc postanowił nie wspominać o swojej rozmowie z Charalam. Zamiast tego rozegrali agresywną partię szachów podczas której Wolkanin szybko znalazł się w defensywie i przedstawiała możliwość zaszachowania go po czterech ruchach jeżeli dopisałoby mu szczęście.

-Pański ruch, Kapitanie.

Kirk wpatrzył się w szachownicę. Goniec do królowej na trzecim poziomie. Hmm. Zastanowił się nad wszystkimi możliwymi posunięciami jakie mógłby wykonać Spock. Co mogło by go zaskoczyć. Ach, tak.

Uniesiona brew dowiodła tego, że miał rację. Kirk uśmiechnął się. Podczas kiedy Spock rozmyślał o swoim kolejnym ruchu, Kirk rozmyślał o Spocku, który bawił się zbitym wcześniej pionkiem. Patrząc na palce Wolkanina przesuwające się leniwie po krawędziach figury przypomniał sobie iskrę jaka przeszła przez niego kiedy ich dłonie zetknęły się na mostku dwa dni wcześniej, co z kolei przywiodło mu na myśl wspomnienie ciepła ciała Spocka leżącego na jego własnym przez te kilka sekund. Hmm. Lepiej było o tym nie myśleć, chociaż Kirk nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że erekcja jego Pierwszego Oficera, oraz powody jej pojawienia się, go nie zaintrygowały.

Zamiast zastanawiać się nad tym co ją spowodowało, zaczął rozmyślać nad tym ’dlaczego’ się pojawiła. Czy Spock mógł czuć do niego pociąg? Sam pomysł wydawał mu się absurdalny. Na miłość boską, Spock był Wolkaninem. Co mogłoby być bardziej _nielogiczne_ od związku homoseksualnego? Nigdy nawet nie słyszał o homoseksualnych Wolkanach. A kiedy o nich myślał oczami wyobraźni widział jedynie pary heteroseksualne. Sam Spock jest przecież, czy raczej był, w związku z kobietą. Może jego reakcja była czymś tak przyziemnym jak autonomiczna reakcja na dotyk.

No dobra, naprawdę powinien zacząć myśleć o czymś innym ponieważ to nie były najlepsze rozmyślania do snucia w towarzystwie Wolkanina o zdolnościach telepatycznych. Nie dotykali się, ale on nadal nie powinien o tym myśleć. Poza tym, istniało bardzo realne niebezpieczeństwo, że jemu zrobi się ciepło w bardzo nieodpowiednich miejscach. To Naprawdę Zły Pomysł poza jego własną kwaterą.

-Bones nadal chce przećwiczyć scenariusz z wypadkiem grupy zwiadowczej. – Powiedział przerywając panujące w kajucie milczenie. – Zawiesiłem je kiedy cofnięto nas z patrolu ponieważ nie wiedziałem jak bardzo będziemy zajęci i chciałem się skupić na bardziej rutynowych czynnościach. Myślisz, że znajdziemy na to czas po drodze do kolonii?

Miał mieszane uczucia pod tym względem. Dano im zgodę na tygodniowy pobyt w kolonii i załoga była zajęta planowaniem i przygotowaniami. Z drugiej strony wypadki najczęściej zdarzały się kiedy ekipy zwiadowcze zwiedzały nowe planety.

Spock uniósł na niego wzrok.

-Niewykluczone, że jeśli mu pan tego odmówi, pan doktor będzie miał kolejny emocjonalny wybuch.

Kirk uśmiechnął się.

-Chodzi Ci o to, że się z irytuje i będzie narzekał.

-No właśnie. – Zgodził się Spock ledwie powstrzymując uśmiech.

-Ja po prostu nie chcę przemęczać załogi. Ale…wydaje mi się że poradziliby sobie z tym. Potrzebujemy czasu, żeby wszystko przygotować, więc prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zrobić to pojutrze, kiedy jesteśmy jeszcze daleko od celu naszej podróży.

Kirk uśmiechnął się w duchu. Zapytał Spocka o jego zdanie ale właściwie nie usłyszał jego opinii. Prawdopodobnie zorientował się, że czasami podjął decyzję i tylko szukał u niego potwierdzenia, że robi słusznie. Pierwszy raz stało się tak kiedy obaj wybrali się na Naradę żeby odbić Kapitana Pike’a.

_Zacytowałbym regulamin, ale wiem że mnie zignorujesz._ Stłumił w sobie uśmiech.

Więc, podjąwszy decyzję wiedział, że McCoy będzie zadowolony. Doktor spędził dużo czasu obmyślając te ćwiczenia więc pewnie ucieszy się, że jego czas nie zostanie zmarnowany.

Jego myśli wróciły do rozmowy jaką odbył tamtego wieczora z doktorem w mesie. _Prawie zrośnięci biodrem,_ powiedział Bones. Cóż, wszyscy trzej mieli pełne ręce roboty. Załogę statku stanowili w osiemdziesięciu pięciu procentach wliczając jego samego, ze świeżo upieczonych absolwentów Akademii musieli zmienić wiele musztr i ćwiczeń aby stworzyć więcej planów awaryjnych niż potrzebowała bardziej doświadczona załoga. Każda grupa wsparcia, według Spocka i Kirka, potrzebowała grupy wsparcia, która także potrzebowała grupy wsparcia na wszelki wypadek.

Potem musieli przekazać te nowe procedury każdemu członkowi załogi i przećwiczyć je z nimi po kilka razy dopóki nie byli usatysfakcjonowani szybkością reakcji która mieściła się w granicach wytyczonych w podręczniku Floty Gwiezdnej.

Kirk nie myślał o tym aż do teraz kiedy dotarło do niego, że między partiami szachów i pracy nad nowymi ćwiczeniami od momentu wylotu z Ziemi on i Spock spędzili większość czasu razem. To nie mogło zostawić dużo czasu dla Uhury co sprawiło, że Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać czy stwierdzenie Bones’a, że związek Spocka i Uhury dobiegł końca nie było prawdziwe.

Kirk był tak zajęty, że niezauważył iż jego oficer łącznikowa nie jest tak samowystarczalna jak przedtem do czasu kiedy nie pojawiły się nowe rozkazy. Wtedy zauważył, jak Uhura warknęła na asystenta zbierającego końcowe raporty Szefów Działu chociaż jej raport nie był jeszcze gotowy. To go zaskoczyło. Teraz kiedy się zastanawiał nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie ostatniej chwili kiedy zeszła z mostka razem ze Spockiem, co robiła regularnie w ciągu tego niekończącego się tygodnia jaki zajął im powrót na Ziemię po pokonaniu Nero.

Związki i rozstania były częścią życia on sam kilka widział – a nawet doświadczył kilku w czasie kiedy był kadetem. Nie żeby trzymał się kogoś na dłużej niż kilka tygodni i nigdy nie na tyle długo żeby zaangażować się emocjonalnie. Na statku złożonym z czterystu trzydziestu członków załogi. Trudno było być dyskretnym i utrzymać rozstanie w tajemnicy. Było mu naprawdę przykro z powodu Spocka i Uhury. Kiedy Kirk przyzwyczaił się już do myśli o nich stwierdził, że świetnie do siebie pasowali.

Zastanawiał się czy stosownym byłoby jeszcze raz zapytać Spocka o to czy zerwali ze sobą z powodu przepisów o zakazie wdawania się w związki? Nie. Spock powiedział mu już, że Wolkanie się nie zwierzali a jego reakcja w sali gimnastycznej tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że był to temat zakazany.

Przypomniał sobie to jak niespodziewanie wylewny był Spock kiedy pocałował Uhurę na platformie tranportera. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że pozwolił jej się pocałować, ale także o to, że oddał jej pocałunek. Chociaż Kirk zawsze uważał, że Spock był atrakcyjny wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał że może on mieć potrzeby podobne do ludzkich. Przedtem myślał, że Wolkanin jest ponad nimi. Chociaż skoro populacja Wolkana wynosiła ponad sześć miliardów przedstawiciele jego rasy musieli kiedyś ulec naturze i potrzebie prokreacji.

Jeżeli by o tym pomyślał potrafiłby wyobrazić sobie ich odbywających _logiczny_ i beznamiętny stosunek płciowy jakby był on przeszkodą w ich wysoce intelektualnym życiu. To co poczuł przez ten jeden krótki moment wydawało mu się o wiele bardziej namiętne. A to co się stało w salce gimnastycznej…Cholera jasna! Znowu o tym myślał. Chryste, chyba nabawił się obsesji. Powinien jak najszybciej zmienić temat na coś – cokolwiek innego.

Pomyślał o transporterze i o tym, że mimowolnie stał się on sceną tak wielu dramatów. Przybycie jego i Sulu tuż po ich skoku było bolesne chociaż nie bolało tak bardzo jak bolałoby zderzenie z powierzchnią planety. Powrót Spocka i ocalałej reszty Wolkańskiej Rady Starszych, jego wyciągnięte ramię chwytające jedynie powietrze. Potem triumfalny powrót jego i Spocka w towarzystwie Pike’a tuż przed tym jak rozwalili Naradę w drobny mak.

Tamto wspomnienie sprawiło iż w jego umyśle zaświeciła się czerwona lampka. Powinien coś zapamiętać. Coś co zepchnął na tył umysłu ponieważ musiał pobiec na mostek i dopilnować by nie wessała ich czarna dziura. Nagle uderzyło go to kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa Scotty’ego.

_Jeszcze nigdy nie próbowałem przetransportować trzech osób z dwóch różnych miejsc jednocześnie do tego samego transportera._

Dlaczego inżynier to powiedział? Wiedząc, że Meduza wybuchnie kiedy tylko znajdą się w transporterze dlaczego Spock nie rozkazał Scotty’emu zabrać się stamtąd kiedy tylko ustawił odpowiedni kurs? Wpatrywał się w mężczyznę siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu z lekko pochyloną głową i kontemplował pionki rozstawione na szachownicy.

Spock nie miał zamiaru wracać. Podjął kompletnie nielogiczną, nieodwracalną decyzję.

Spock był przygotowany by zrobić to co zrobił George Kirk, z tą różnicą, że z powodu obecności czerwonej materii na pokładzie efekt jego działania byłby o wiele bardziej straszny. Jego ojciec nie miał wyboru. Spock tak. Mimo wszystko chciał zginąć straszną, niepotrzebną śmiercią i pozwolić swoim atomom rozprzestrzenić się w kosmosie.

Kirk poczuł ucisk w gardle, klatce piersiowej a oczy zaczęły go szczypać kiedy mocno przełknął. W tym właśnie momencie Spock uniósł głowę jak gdyby usłyszał jego myśli a jego uwagę przykuł przerażony wyraz twarzy Kirka.

-Wtedy w Meduzie…ty…nie miałeś zamiaru…– Głos Kirka załamał się a po chwili zobaczył on wyraz zaskoczenia kiedy zrozumiał co planował wtedy Spock.

Kirk walczył sam ze sobą by wyrównać oddech przypominając sobie co sam poczuł wiedząc, że jego ból niedługo minie. Mimo wszystko jednak nie podjął tego ostatecznego kroku. Gdzieś u podstaw był niepoprawnym optymistą, zawsze wierzącym w nadzieję, inne możliwości, i to, że mimo iż chciał umrzeć w tamtej chwili nagle zapragnął żyć. Moment przed tym jak jego czyn stał się nieodwracalny wyskoczył z auta i uratował życie.

Na oczach Kirka wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy pierwszego oficera zmienił się z zaskoczenia w niedolę i nieszczęście jakiego nigdy przedtem nie widział, nawet kiedy obserwowali jak Vulcan eksplodował od środka. To wyglądało tak jakby wszystko co dusił w sobie przez te wszystkie miesiące, to co doprowadziło go do takiego ekstremum nagle wypłynęło na powierzchnię. Spock siedział przez nim starając się zachować spokój ponieważ jego decyzja o zakończeniu życia została mu odebrana przez pewnego ekscentrycznego geniusza.

Patrząc jak ze Spocka opada maska Kirk porównał go do tamy, wielkiej ściany za którą krył się cały ból próbując trzymać się w garści przez te wszystkie miesiące. Ale budowla nie była już tak mocna jak przedtem i nie mogła utrzymać w sobie wszystkiego co się za nią kryło. Wreszcie zaczęły pojawiać się w niej pęknięcia pozwalające emocjom wypłynąć na wierzch. A Kirk nie wiedział co ma z tym zrobić, jak dać Wolkaninowi pocieszenie – nie wiedział nawet czy ten Wolkanin je przyjmie.

Spock spojrzał w dół na trzymaną w dłoni szachową figurę a Kirk zauważył delikatne drżenie jego dłoni. Bojąc się, że powie coś niestosownego, że jego słowa będą bombą zegarową, która komplenie rozwali tę tamę, starał się siedzieć w bezruchu i kompletnej ciszy. Ignorując salta wykonywane przez jego żołądek skupił się na syku klimatyzacji oraz niemal niewyczuwalnych drga niach silników statku.

-Tuż przed naszą wyprawą na Naradę ojciec powiedział mi, że ’emocje są głęboko zakorzenione u Wulkanów’. – Powiedział w końcu Spock i chociaż jego głos był cichy Kirk i tak podskoczył. – W rzeczy samej odkryłem, że było to bardzo trafne stwierdzenie.

Kirk nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak wiele kosztowało Spocka to wyznanie. Zaskoczyło go to, że on w ogóle coś takiego powiedział. Ten dumny, samowystarczalny mężczyzna właśnie przyznał się do bycia bliskim załamania. Kirka zastanowiło kiedy dokonał takiej obserwacji. Prawdopodobnie zaraz po tym jak Sarek odciągnął od niego Spocka, który prawie wydusił z niego życie. Opuścił mostek zaraz po swoim synu, i podobnie jak on musiał odczuwać ogromny ból po stracie żony i bóg jeden wie ilu jeszcze ważnych dla niego ludzi.

Przez kilka minut wpatrywał się w pochyloną głowę Spocka. Po powrocie na Ziemię całej załodze zaoferowano pomoc psychologiczną. Kirk nie sądził jednak by Spock z niej skorzystał.

-Czy ty…– Głos Kirka był zachrypnięty z powodu emocji. Kirk odkaszlnął czyszcząc gardło i spróbował raz jeszcze. – Czy rozmawiałeś o tym z Uzdrowicielem Soveranem? – Tym razem jego głos był spokojny. Spokojniejszy niż się spodziewał.

-Soveran jest niedostępny, Kapitanie. Pewnie zauważył pan, że do tej pory nie opuścił swojej kabiny. Spędzi podróż w głębokiej medytacji przygotowując się do zadania jakie na nieo czeka.

-W porządku. – Kirk nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć ponieważ nie wiedział co czekało w kolonii na uzdrowiciela. Dowie się dopiero za trzy dni po rozmowie z ambasadorem – W takim razie upewnij się, że po przylocie do kolonii spotkasz się z jakimś uzdrowicielem. – _Potrzebujesz pomocy,_ dodał w myślach.

Kirk zauważył, że Spock milczał niczego mu nie obiecując. Cóż, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba sąm będzie mu przypominał o tym tak długo aż Spock rzeczywiście z kimś o tym porozmawia.

Spock wziął głęboki oddech, potem jeszcze jeden a Kirk patrzył jak w transie na to jak Wolkanin odbudowywał swój mur, wznosząc tamę do momentu kiedy nie było widać niczego co nosił w sobie, a jego twarz przybrała dobrze mu znany beznamiętny i spokojny wyraz.

Kirk poczuł nagłą chęć zaszycia się we własnej kwaterze zanim przytłoczyłby go ogrom tego co właśnie między nimi zaszło.

-Spocku, czy będziesz na mnie zły jeżeli zasugeruję byśmy skończyli tę partię w innym terminie?

Spock uniósł głowę a na jego twarzy znowu było widać emocję, tym razem wdzięczność.

-Bynajmniej. Właściwie to sam miałem to zasugerować.

Kirk wstał.

-Masz coś przeciwko temu że użyję tylnych drzwi? – Zapytał wskazując łazienkę.

Spock podniósł się z miejsca potrząsając głową.

-Jesteś pewien, że nic Ci nie będzie? – Musiał spytać, musiał upewnić się, że jego przyjaciel znowu się nie załamie.

-Spędzę noc na medytacji.

Tuż przy drzwiach znowu się zatrzymał.

-Dobranoc, Spocku.

Drzwi prawie się zamykały kiedy usłyszał odpowiedź.

-Dobrej nocy, Jim.

_Jim._ Mimo kłębiących się w nim sprzecznych uczuć, poczuł tlącą się w głębi jego duszy iskierkę nadziei.

=_=_=_=

Następnego ranka Kirk ledwie wszedł na mostek a Spock już zawołał go na stronę.

-Kapitanie, czy możemy o czymś porozmawiać?

Kirk uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Chciał zapytać ’ _jak się masz?’_ ale to nie był czas ani miejsce na tego rodzaju pytania.

-Panie kapitanie, chciałbym prosić o pozwolenie na aby do czasu naszego przybycia do kolonii moje obowiązki na mostku mogła wykonywać za mnie grupa moich podwładnych – dopilnuję aby każdy z nich miał doświadczenie w pracy na mostku zdobyte podczas innych zmian. Mam wiele spraw do załatwienia zanim dotrzemy na miejsce i…

Kirk uniósł dłoń aby go uciszyć.

-Spocku, nie musisz mi niczego wyjaśniać. Wszystko jest w porządku.

Spock wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze więc Kirk uścisnął lekko jego ramię.

-Naprawdę wszystko w porządku. – Powtórzył z lekkim naciskiem.

Tylko tyle mógł powiedzieć nie zahaczając przypadkiem o to co zdarzyło się poprzedniego wieczora.

W pewnej chwili spojrzał prosto w oczy Spocka, który odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. W jego spojrzeniu zobaczył wdzięczność i ciepło. Patrzyli sobie w oczy odrobinę dłużej niż nakazywało dobre wychowanie i nagle poczuł ukłucie, jego serce przyspieszyło sprawiając że odwrócił wzrok by uciec przed intensywnością doznania.

Kiedy znowu a niego spojrzał, Spock wpatrywał się w pokład.

-Więc, tak jak to ustaliliśmy wczoraj ogłoszę dzisiaj przeprowadzenie ćwiczeń McCoy’a. – Powiedział a Spock uniósł głowę słysząc jego głos. – Myślisz, że uda Ci się do nas dołączyć? – Intensywność między nimi był niemal namacalna.

-Na pewno tam będę, Panie Kapitanie.

Wydawało mu się, że wyraz twarzy Spocka się zmienił ale wyglądało na to, że po prostu się rozluźnił.

Kirk uśmiechnął się.

-Cóż, jest pan wolny.

Skierował się na swój fotel podczas kiedy Spock opuścił mostek. Nie miał pojęcia co się właściwie stało ale z drugiej strony nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Zamiast tego obrócił się w fotelu do Uhury.

-Status statku, Pani Porucznik?

=_=_=_=

Następnego dnia po zakończeniu wachty Kirk wpadł do izby chorych i znalazł McCoya w jego biurze. Nie był zdziwiony tym, że doktor zauważył nieobecność Spocka na mostku. Najwyraźniej nic nie umykało jego uwadze.

-Usiądź Jim.

Kirk spojrzał na blat biurka i czuł dziwną satysfakcję widząc bałagan większy niż na jego własnym biurku. Nie wiedział jak McCoy mógłby znaleźć cokolwiek w morzu zagracających blat biurka PADDów i dyskietek.

-Jesteśmy gotowi do jutrzejszych ćwiczeń. Czy Uhura przysłała Ci grafik?

-Tak, już go nawet przejrzałem. – Powiedział Bones uderzając rysikiem o swoje usta. – Za to prawie nie widuję ostatnio naszego ulubionego Wolkanina. – Stwierdził. – Czy jutro się pokaże?

-Tak, będzie obecny.

-Co się z nim dzieje? – Pytanie McCoya wydawało się z pozoru niewinne ale Kirk wiedział, że McCoy nie pytał o nic bez potrzeby. Teraz nawet nie był subtelny ponieważ nigdy nie interesowały go zajęcia Spocka.

-Jest zajęty. – Kirk naprawdę nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

-Czym? – Zapytał McCoy. – Wszyscy jesteśmy zajęci, ale żadne z nas się z tym nie ukrywa.

Kirk poczuł w sobie narastającą frustrację.

-On wcale się nie ukrywa.

-Ach, więc jednak wiesz co się z nim dzieje.

-Dlaczego tak bardzo Cię to interesuje? Jest zajęty przygotowaniami do przylotu do kolonii. O co Ci chodzi?

Wiedział, że zabrzmiało to trochę defensywnie, ale po tym jak dwa dni wcześniej zobaczył Spocka na skraju załamania nie mógł się powstrzymać przed potrzebą chronienia go.

-Nie wciskaj mi kitu Jim. Mógłby spokojnie pracować na mostku. Nie musi robić wszystkiego sam, od tego ma podwładnych.

-Czy on nie ma prawa do prywatności by zrobić to czego potrzebuje bez wymyślania odpowiedzi na pytania ludzi, którzy bardzo chcą wiedzieć czym się zajmuje. – Kirk wiedział, że ledwo udało mu się powstrzymać przed okazaniem zniecierpliwienia.

Lekarz wydawał się zdziwiony nie tylko jego słowami ale i tonem jakim zostały wypowiedziane.

-Kiedy któryś z członków załogi, szczególnie wysoki rangą oficer zaczyna się dziwie zachowywać moim obowiązkiem, _panie kapitanie_ , jest go zbadać i stwierdzić czy nadal jest w stanie pełnić swoje obowiązki.

Kirk cofnął się słysząc ton jego głosu. Wyczuwając jaki był spięty próbował się rozluźnić i wyprostować zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

-Nie wiem co Ci się stało Jim ale się zmieniłeś. Oddaliłeś się ode mnie. Wiem, że jako kapitan masz do tego prawo, ale nie podoba mi się to.

A więc nie chodziło tu o Spocka, a raczej nie tylko o Spocka. Może, choć wydawało się to szalone, chodziło tu o zwykłą zazdrość. McCoy napomknął kilka dni temu o tym, że on i Spock stali się ostatnio nierozłączni a on wcale się wtedy nie bronił. Jeżeli naprawdę o to chodziło to Jim nie miał teraz czasu zajmować się niepewnością McCoy’a.

Kirk odetchnął głęboko.

-Czy Ty masz w ogóle pojęcie o tym jak to jest dowodzić statkiem kiedy przez większość czasu nie wiem co robię? Albo czy postąpiłem właściwie? Jak to jest być świadomym tego, że czterysta trzydzieści osób powierzyło mi swoje życie? Może i jestem pewny siebie kiedy Enterprise bierze udział w jakiejś potyczce ale cała reszta…prowadzenie statku…spotkania, raporty, meldunki, notatki…Muszę się wiele nauczyć ponieważ nie zostałem kapitanem wspinając się powoli po szczeblach kariery. Moja krzywa uczenia się wygląda mniej więcej tak. – Powiedział unosząc dłoń prosto do góry. – Spock bywa czasami jak wrzód na tyłku i nadal często się sprzeczamy ale posiadanie zastępcy takiego jak on czyni moją pracę o wiele łatwiejszą częściowo dlatego, że przejął większość moich obowiązków żebym nie czuł się przytłoczony. Nie jest tu tylko pracownikiem naukowym czy też pierwszym oficerem. Musi także zająć się mną. I wiesz co, Bones? Po tym przez co przeszedł w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy nie mogę żałować mu czasu, który chce spędzić sam, bez względu na to co to oznacza.

Kirk zamilkł czując się kompletnie wyczerpany swoim wybuchem.

-Jim jesteś moim przyjacielem. Zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie ze swoimi problemami. Możesz też przyjść do mnie żeby sobie tak po prostu pogadać. – Powiedział szczerze Bones.

A więc Bones zauważył, że Kirk nie zwierza mu się tak często jak zwykł to robić wcześniej. Prawdą było, że coraz częściej zwracał się o pomoc do Spocka. Kiedy to robił Wolkanin siedział obok niego w milczeniu, czasami z lekko przekrzywioną głową sprawiając wrażenie że bardzo uważnie go słucha a potem oferował swoje racjonalne obserwacje. Nie żeby McCoy kiedykolwiek go oceniał ale to po prostu było coś _innego._ Jak miał wyjaśnić swoje powody dla których zmienił powiernika?

-Tak Bones, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ale jesteś także Głównym Oficerem Medycznym, co oznacza że w każdej chwili możesz odsunąć mnie od stanowiska. To daje Ci nade mną sporą władzę.

Proszę. Właśnie powiedział coś co drażniło go od momentu wylotu z Ziemi. Ich sytuacja była o wiele łatwiejsza kiedy obaj byli studiującymi na Akademii kadetami a ich jedynymi obowiązkami było dotarcie na czas na zajęcia i zdawanie egzaminów. Teraz znaleźli się w dziwnej sytuacji ponieważ mimo iż McCoy był jego podwładnym mógł w odsunąć go ze stanowiska.

McCoy wyglądał na zranionego.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że zrobiłbym cokolwiek by zagrozić Twojej pozycji jeżeli nie jestem przekonany, że przesadzasz i przekraczasz linię zza której nie ma powrotu co mogłoby zagrozić bezpieczeństwu statku i jego załogi? Do diabła Jim! Przecież ja zaryzykowałem własną robotę żeby przeszmuglowć Cię na pokład na tym polega lojalność!

Kirk westchnął. Po pijaku podziękował Bones’owi za wszystko kiedy już wrócili na Ziemię a wszystkie zarzuty wobec niego zostały odrzucone. Ale nie pozwoli mu używać tego faktu przy każdej kłótni.

-Nie wiem jak według Ciebie wygląda ’przekraczanie granicy. Misja na Naradzie wydawała się być samobójstwem a ja i tak mogę jeszcze raz powtórzyć to co wtedy zrobiłem. Wiesz, że ja nigdy nie działam standardowo. Nie ma nawet podręczników z zakresu tego jak mógłbym zachować się w danej chwili. Chyba, że sam jakiś napiszę. Jak mogę swobodnie dowodzić kiedy nigdy nie wiem czy przypadkiem nie stracę przez Ciebie gruntu pod nogami?

Jakaś część umysłu Kirka zastanawiała się skąd się to wszystko wzięło. Czyż nie zaczęłi tej dyskusji od Spocka? Jego strach był jednak prawdziwy i to wlaśnie z tego powodu Kirk oddalił się od swojego przyjaciela. Aż do momentu kiedy poznał McCoya nie lubił rozmawiać o uczuciach. McCoy spędził trzy lata na zmianę upijając go i namawiając do zwierzeń dopóki nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego co mógł. Mimo to Kirk nadal miewał problemy z wyrażeniem tego co czuł.

-Ufasz mi, Jim? – Zapytał McCoy odchylając się do tyłu i splatając ramiona na piersi.

-Tak. – Odpowiedział wiedząc że to niepodlega dyskusji.

-Myślisz, że nie potrafię odróżnić tego kiedy jesteś natchniony od momentu kiedy zachowujesz się jak kompletny świr?

Kirk przyglądał mu się przez chwilę.

-Prawdopodobnie tak. – Dodał po chwili.

Zaczynało mu być głupio ponieważ zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego iż jego strach tkwił w jego głowie.

-No właśnie. Moje zdanie liczy się tylko w przypadkach poważnych medycznych katastrof albo problemów psychicznych a nawet wtedy muszę mieć dowody zanim cokolwiek zrobię. Poza tym nie zrobiłbym niczego bez uprzedniej konsultacji ze Spockiem.

Kirk uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Z jakiegoś powodu wcale mnie to nie przekonuje. On ciągle myśli, że jestem wariatem.

McCoy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Mógłbym przytoczyć pewne przysłowie o kotłach i garnkach ale tego nie zrobię. Jim prawie wszyscy na tym statku są praktycznie zupełnie zieloni, zebrani razem do kupy i rzuceni na głęboką wodę. Wszyscy staramy się zorientować w jaki sposób wykonywać powierzoną nam robotę i uczymy się jak działać razem a nie przeciw sobie. Uczę się Wolkańskiej biologii żeby móc służyć radą Twojemu sztywniackiemu Pierwszemu Oficerowi.

Kiedy Bones wykazywał się taką dorosłością przypominała ona Jimowi o dzielącej ich różnicy wieku. Przyjaciel mógłby wiele go nauczyć.

-Tak, masz rację. Przepraszam. Ale staram się to wszystko opanować a to, że Ty i Spock ciągle sobie docinacie wcale mi nie pomaga.

-Jim, wiesz co czuję jeżeli o niego chodzi. Po tym co Ci zrobił nie wiem jak możesz z nim pracować albo mu wybaczyć.

Kirk nie miał najmniejszych zamiarów bronić siebie i Spocka. Nie tylko dlatego, że Bones nie był na to gotowy, ale dlatego że on sam nie znał połowy słów jakich mógłby użyć.

Wydawało się jednak, że McCoy nie oczekuje żadnej odpowiedzi ponieważ nagle wstał i klepnął go w plecy.

-Idziemy coś zjeść?

Po obiedzie McCoy przekonał Kirka żeby przejęli jedną z sal rekreacyjnych na partyjkę gry w Beirut. Potrzebowali do niej czterdziestu szklanek do połowy wypełnionych romulańskim piwem i dwóch piłeczek pingpongowych. Kirk nie wiedział skąd dobry doktor wziął romulańskie piwo, ale było mocne. Obaj nie dawno się tak nie spili.

Tylko dzięki magicznemu zastrzykowi detoksykacyjnemu doktora – i temu że był zbyt pijany żeby poczuć moment kiedy jego mocno nieskoordynowany Główny Oficer Medyczny ukuł go nim w szyję Kirk mógł trafić do swej kajuty o własnych siłach i nie tracić czasu na zajmowanie się kacem gigantem.

 


	4. Rozdział 4

Zastrzyk detoksykacyjny miał ograniczony czas działania. Kirk obudził się czując w ustach niesmak, jak gdyby wyczyścił klatkę tribbla własnym językiem, oraz czując jak jego żołądek wykonuje lekkie salta. Jedno na pewno nie pomagało drugiemu. Filiżanka kawy (nadal był lekko poirytowany na Spocka z powodu braku możliwości wyboru w tym zakresie) na szczęście pomogła mu się uspokoić.

Nie był to zbyt szczęśliwy początek dnia biorąc pod uwagę że mieli zająć się ćwiczeniami wymyślonymi przez McCoya. To tylko przypomniało mu, że gdyby w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu godzin coś im się przydarzyło on sam nie postępowałby z właściwą mu efektywnością. Postanowił, że od tej pory ostre picie będzie zarezerwowane na urlop.

Ponieważ ćwiczenia dotyczyły wypadku poza statkiem – miejsca w którym nie mogli się znaleźć podróżując w nadświetlnej – Kirk przygotował na cele ćwiczeń największą salę odpraw do celu symulacji komputerowej. Chciałby, żeby statek był wyposażony w najnowsze holosymulatory jakich właśnie zaczęto używać w Akademii. Chociaż przeklinał stopień realności niektórych symulacji kiedy to co niektórzy kadeci moczyli się ze strachu pomagały one wyzwolić prawdziwe reakcje potrzebne w takich sytuacjach a poza tym przeprowadzone w ten sposób ćwiczenia pomagały oddzielić ziarno od plew. A on szybko nauczył się rozróżniać który kadet należał do której grupy.

W ćwiczeniach mieli brać udział głównie pracownicy działu ochrony oraz pracownicy medyczni. Tymi ostatnimi byli głównie McCoy i jego ekipa do której należał każdy kto odbył zaawansowane szkolenie z pierwszej pomocy. Na wypadek gdyby załoga Enterprise musiała poradzić sobie z wypadkami natury medycznej te osoby miały pomagać pracownikom izby chorych w ocenie stanu zdrowia rannych i opiece nad tymi mniej poszkodowanymi na miejscu wypadku.

Ale poza tym – i to była najważniejsza zmiana jaką wprowadził do programu ćwiczeń – cała załoga została postawiona w stan najwyższej gotowości ponieważ pracownicy poddawani ćwiczeniom potrzebowali pomocy różnych działów w zależności od rozwoju symulacji. Jeżeli na przykład musieliby wysadzić jakieś skały oczekiwano od nich, że połączą się z maszynownią która pokierowałaby odpowiednio phaserami statku. Jeżeli część ekipy zostałaby niespodziewanie porwana przez małe zielone ludziki powiadomiony miał zostać dział komunikacji, xeno-socjologii oraz ekipa pierwszego kontaktu. Wszyscy na pokładzie wiedzieli, że chociaż to tylko ćwiczenia należało podejść do nich poważnie. Każdy członek załogi spędził czas w tych holosymulatorach. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak wygląda sytuacja.

Celem ćwiczeń nie było tylko sprawdzenie wydajności załogi czy sprawdzenie umiejętności wykonywania rozkazów. Chodziło bardziej o usprawnienie pracy w grupie, lepszą komunikację i poczucie odpowiedzialności. A jeżeli okazałoby się, że sytuacja wymaga nieznanej do tej pory procedury wymagane było niestandardowe myślenie aby wymyślić odpowiednie rozwiązanie problemu.

Dział Informatyczny zaprogramował scenariusz wypadku do standardowego trójwymiarowego podręcznego symulatora. Ćwiczenia miały zostać przeprowadzone w trzech turach tak aby każdy pracownik z obejmujących je działów mógł je przejść. Do każdego pracownika przypisano awatar przedstawiający członka ekipy ratunkowej o umiejętnościach związanych z jego specjalizacją. Każdy miał włożyć kask pozwalający im widzieć i słyszeć to co otaczałoby ich w prawdziwej sytuacji gdziekolwiek by się nie znaleźli tak, żeby ci którzy w danym momencie nie brali udziału w ćwiczeniach nie wiedzieli co się stanie kiedy nadejdzie ich pora, poza rozkazami jakie usłyszą przez komunikator.  
Jedynymi osobami, które widziałby całość symulacji byli Spock, McCoy i Kirk wchodzący w skład komisji oceniającej. Uhura i Sulu także mieli pomóc w ocenie ale wypełniali też role łączniczki i sternika na wypadek gdyby ktoś tego potrzebował.

Ponieważ wszyscy poza Chekhovem zajęci byli symulacją, mostkiem zajmował się Scotty i zredukowana do minimum załoga złożona z pracowników zmian beta i gamma. Jedynym młodszym oficerem na ćwiczeniach była Chorąży Charalam, która była odpowiedzialna za zakodowanie programu ćwiczeń i poprosiła o możliwość obserwowania go w praktyce.

Przed rozpoczęciem ćwiczeń Kirk zatrzymał się w mesie i pobrał niewielką porcję naleśników z syropem klonowym i z dodatkiem jagód. Ledwie zdążył usiąść kiedy pojawił się McCoy, wyglądający jeszcze gorzej niż poprzedniego wieczora, i dosiadł się do niego z kubkiem kawy.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, którego oczy przypominały małe szparki.

-Kiepsko wyglądasz.

-Dzięki, Jim. - McCoy spojrzał na jego śniadanie. - Bardzo zdrowy wybór.

-Tak. No cóż, stwierdziłem, że dodatek owoców zniweluje syrop i sprawi, że będzie to wyważony posiłek.

-Nawet jeśli byłoby to prawdziwe, naleśniki są tylko zapychającym jedzeniem usmażonym w oleju. -Powiedział McCoy popijając kawę.

Kirk włożył do ust kęs naleśników i zauważył grymas McCoya.

-No co?

-Nic. Po prostu nie czuję się najlepiej. Nie pytaj. Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

-Zastrzyk detoksykacyjny nie zadziałał?

-Zadziałał. Ale to co piliśmy i tak zamieniło zawartość mojego dolnego układu pokarmowego w wodę. 

Kirk spojrzał na kolejny kęs naleśników i odłożył widelec na talerz.

-Miałeś rację. Naprawdę nie powinienem tego wiedzieć. No chodź. - Powiedział wstając od stołu. - Zabierajmy się do pracy.

-Zaraz do ciebie dołączę. Skoczę tylko do izby chorych zrobić sobie zastrzyk z loperamidu. Inaczej do niczego się wam nie przydam.

Kirk rozpoznał nazwę leku jako środek przeciwdziałający nieżytowi jelit często spotykanemu u personelu na dalekosiężnych rejsach kosmicznych.

-Okej. Do zobaczenia.

Kiedy dotarł do sali posiedzeń zobaczył w niej Spocka sprawdzającego komputer obsługujący symulator.

-Hej nieznajomy. - Powiedział z uśmiechem.

-Nie jestem...- Odpowiedział Spock unosząc brew

Kirk uniósł ramię żeby mu przerwać.

-To tylko ja. Jak się masz? - Zapytał, chociaż miał na myśli jak się czujesz?

Spock przerwał to co robił, wstał i podszedł do stojącego przy drzwiach Kirka.

-Jestem przytomny, Kapitanie.

-Przytomny. - Powiedział Kirk płaskim tonem oznaczającym zdanie a nie zapytanie. Potem przechylił głowę na bok. - Czy medytacje pomogły?

Zauważył delikatny spadek ramion Spocka zanim splótł on ręce na piersi, nie w pozycji obronnej a raczej zrelaksowanej, zauważył Kirk.

-Były niezwykle pomocne. Aczkolwiek pańskie spostrzeżenie okazało się słuszne. Po przybyciu do kolonii zamierzam porozmawiać z uzdrowicielem.

-To dobrze. Ja...- Słowa Kirka zostały przerwane ponieważ Chorąży Charalam przeleciała przez próg prawie na niego wpadając. Spock natychmiast wyprostował się i zaplótł ręce za plecami. Po raz pierwszy Kirk był świadkiem przemiany swego przyjaciela Spocka w Pierwszego Oficera Spocka i ucieszyło go to, że Wolkanin był w stanie trochę się rozluźnić kiedy byli sami.

-Przepraszam Panów. - Mruknęła Charalam kierując się do zwolnionego przez Spocka stanowiska komputerowego i wetknęła do napędu dysk.

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zaroiło się od głośno rozmawiających, podekscytowanych członków załogi.

Nie wielu z obecnych miało szansę od razu zaliczyć szkolenie. Podoficer Rand była jedynym członkiem ekipy ratunkowej którą rozpoznał Kirk. Prawdopodobnie była obecna dlatego, z powodu nabytego wykształcenia w zakresie pierwszej pomocy jako że była częścią zespołu pomocniczego którym dowodził pierwszy oficer. W czasie sprawozdania po zakończeniu szkolenia Kirk poprosił zespół żeby ustalili między sobą co poszło nie tak. Potem w ciszy obserwowali poczynania drugiej grupy. Po raz kolejny Kirkowi udało się kogoś rozpoznać – tym razem chodziło o oficera ochrony którego Kirk kiedyś przezwał 'Cupcake' a którego imię i nazwisko brzmiało Dom Giotto. Wyglądało na to, że zna on Chorążą Charalam ponieważ Kirk zauważył jak rozmawiają przez rozpoczęciem ćwiczeń. Ostatniej grupie poszło najlepiej ze wszystkich a po zebraniach końcowych wszystkie grupy poprosiły o to by mogli jeszcze raz prześledzić swoje symulacje i zobaczyć co poszło nie tak i jak można to było zmienić.

Wywiązała się z tego ożywiona dyskusja, której skutkiem były zmiany w kilku procedurach. Może i byli gromadką niedoświadczonych rekrutów, ale Kirk był dumy widząc entuzjazm i zaangażowanie członków swojej załogi.

=_=_=_=

-Opowiedz mi o Milenijnym Banku Nasion. 

Ta nazwa padła podczas wcześniejszego zebrania ale żeby go nie przedłużać Kirk zostawił sobie pytania na później. Został im jeden dzień do celu podróży i wszyscy byli zajęci przygotowaniami.

Stojąc na półpiętrze ponad ładownią Kirk i Spock przyglądali się temu jak personel z maszynowni i działu naukowego odbierał ładunki teleportowane z USS Republic po tym jak udało im się znaleźć na miejscu spotkania dwie godziny wcześniej. Enterprise była pierwszym statkiem wyposażonym w towarowe transportery teleportacyjne co pomogło znacznie skrócić czas przeładunku, szczególnie że wszystkim zajmował się Scotty i pobierał ładunki prosto z ładowni Republic.

-Pod koniec dwudziestego wieku na Ziemi grupa naukowców z Królewskiego Ogrodu Botanicznego w Kew, na terenach obecnych Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy wymyśliła zaczęła tworzyć 'bank nasion' każdego z gatunku roślin znanego wtedy ludziom. - Wyjaśnił Spock. - Do roku 2020 zebrali ponad osiemdziesiąt procent całości wliczając w to najrzadsze i najbardziej cenne okazy. Trzymali je głęboko pod ziemią dlatego nasiona przeżyły trzecią wojnę światową oraz wojny eugeniczne. W 2161 roku po stworzeniu Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet do banku zaczęły trafiać gatunki roślin z planet członkowskich. Mimo że nikt nie myślał o tym, że nadejdzie czas zniszczenia planety w tym samym czasie otwarto filie banku na innych planetach aby uchronić nasiona przed katastrofą która mogłaby je zniszczyć. Przesłane nam nasiona przybyły między innymi z planet Ziemia, Centaurus, Andor i Tellar.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do wewnętrznego obrazu Spocka prowadzącego wykład na temat duotronicznych systemów komputerowych.

-Więc tamte pojemniki zawierają nasiona roślin z Wolkana. - Powiedział Kirk wskazując na palety, które kilku inżynierów próbowało zdjąć z urządzenia antygrawitacyjnego.

-W rzeczy samej, Kapitanie, naukowcy naradzili się na temat tego którym gatunkom roślin uda się przeżyć ponieważ mimo iż klimat jest taki sam skład gleby różni się od tej na Wolkanie. Inżynieria genetyczna rozwiąże te problemy ale póki co żywność będzie hodowana metodą hydroponiczną.

Kirk potrząsnął głową. Wolkanie byli wegetarianami i musieli wyhodować naprawdę dużo roślin żeby wykarmić ocalałą populację kolonii. Ponieważ w nowym miejscu od początku mieszkało więcej osób niż w innych koloniach w trakcie ich powstawania.

-Czy będą hodować rdzenne rośliny z Wolkana? 

-Na początku tak. Jednak to się zmieni kiedy poznamy analizę gleby na planecie.

-Przepraszam, że Panom przeszkadzam. - Kirk odwrócił się i zobaczył młodego laboranta patrzącego poważnie na Spocka. - Przesłano nam kilka rzeczy jakie nie figurują w rejestrze.

Przyglądając się Spockowi próbującemu znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu Kirk ucieszył się widząc że kosmita znowu był sobą. Być może połączenie medytacji z bardzo potrzebnymi zajęciami pomogła odwrócić jego uwagę od problemów osobistych.

Kiedy laborant odszedł Spock zwrócił się znowu do niego.

-Przepraszam Kapitanie ale jestem potrzebny na dole.

-Oczywiście Spocku, nie będę zabierał ci więcej czasu. - Kirk odwrócił się by odejść ale w tym momencie Spock dotknął jego ramienia zatrzymując go w pół kroku.  
Kirk nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, ale w twarzy Spocka zaszła zmiana – jakby jej wyraz lekko zmiękł i zorientował się iż patrzy głęboko w jego ciemne oczy.

-Jim, czy będziesz dostępny w porze obiadu? - Zapytał cicho Spock.

Kirk uśmiechnął się ciepło.

-Tak. O 20:00 w mesie dla oficerów? - Kirk rzadko tam bywał ale wiedział, że jest tam mniej tłoczno niż w głównej stołówce.

-Zgadzam się. - Spock zatrzymał się przez chwilę odpowiadając na jego spojrzenie a potem szybko odszedł. Kirk patrzył za nim czując ciepło, w miejscu którego dotknęła dłoń dużo cieplejsza od ludzkiej. Co stało się z twarzą Spocka? Czy to były jego usta? A może jego oczy? W zamyśleniu potrząsnął głową i udał się z powrotem na mostek.

=_=_=_=

Cichy obiad we dwoje zmienił się w posiłek pracowniczy kiedy okazało się, że cały personel kierowniczy stawił się o określonym czasie w określonym miejscu aby przedyskutować ostatnie problemy logistyczne. Mimo iż Kirk był zawiedziony nie mogąc spędzić chwili sam na sam ze Spockiem, z drugiej strony cieszył się ponieważ to spotkanie zostawiło mniej spraw do przedyskutowania na umówionym na 8:00 rano kolejnego dnia zebraniu. Kirk potwierdził, że o 14:00 odbędzie się także ostatnie krótkie spotkanie przed rozpoczęciem zadania.

-Jaka jest różnica czasu? - Spytał Sulu.

-Czas lokalny różni się o około trzy godziny i dwadzieścia dwie minuty do przodu. - Wyjaśnił Spock. - Codzienne zróżnicowanie zmniejsza ją o godzinę i dwie minuty i jest spowodowane wolniejszym obrotem planety w stosunku do Ziemi.

-Cholera Spock! - Wybuchł wyraźnie zirytowany McCoy. - Czy mógłbyś mówić językiem zrozumiałym dla zwykłych śmiertelników? Jeżeli na planecie będzie 14:00 to która godzina będzie na statku?

Uhura przewróciła oczami a Scotty skrył uśmiech popijając...zaraz co popijał Scotty? Zastanawiał się Kirk patrząc podejrzliwie na bursztynowy płyn.

-Godzina 14:00 czasu lokalnego oznacza 10:38 na statku, Doktorze.

-Jasne. To czemu tak od razu nie powiedziałeś?

-Właśnie to powiedziałem. Jeżeli jednak pańskie zdolności matematyczne równają się z pańskim pojęciem logiki mogę zrozumieć pański brak umiejętności wykonania prostego obliczenia. - Spock zamilkł i przechylił się do tyłu splatając ramiona na piersi i patrząc pewnym siebie wzrokiem na McCoya.

W tym samym czasie McCoy przygotowywał się do kolejnej potyczki wydymając pierś.

-Za kogo ty się uważasz, ty zielono-krwisty...

-Zamkniesz się w końcu? - Powiedział Kirk głośniej niż zamierzał. Uszczypnął się w nos czując tępy ból za oczami i odezwał się nieco ciszej. - Jestem teraz zbyt zajęty by martwić się o ból głowy.

Wszyscy zapatrzyli się w swoje talerze i nad stołem zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kirk chciał ją za wszelką cenę przerwać. Spojrzawszy na Uhurę zobaczył jak przekraja ona coś brązowego co wyglądało dziwnie znajomo.

-Czy to klops? Ty jesz klops? - Zapytał oskarżycielskim tonem.

Uhura uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

-To wina Leonarda. Chciał mnie namówić, żebym spróbowała. I zrzędził dopóki tego nie zrobiłam.

-Kto? Ja zrzędzę? Ja nie zrzędzę. - McCoy silił się by wyglądać na obrażonego.

-Oj zrzędzisz. I to jak. - Odparła Uhura. - Ale nie mam ci tego zazłe ponieważ miałeś rację. Klops jest rzeczywiście jedną z najlepszych potraw jakie można uzyskać z replikatora.

Kirk uśmiechnął się słuchając ich sprzeczki i zabrał się za swój hiszpański omlet.

-Mam wiadomość która bardzo pana ucieszy, Kapitanie. - Zwróciła się do niego Uhura.

-Tak, słucham? - Zachęcił ją Kirk.

-Skończyłam sporządzać grafik dla personelu pomagającego w pracach w kolonii. Poza sześćdziesięcioma pięcioma osobami wybranymi do pomocy z powodu ich specjalizacji chciał pan także zdobyć ochotników do pomocy przy różnych zajęciach. Właśnie wszystko podliczyłam.

-I... - Powiedział Kirk.

-Będzie to nas kosztowało tydzień urlopu ale ucieszy się pan zapewne wiedząc, że wszyscy obecni na statku zgłosili się do pomocy. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Uhura.

Kirk roześmiał się radośnie. Gdyby stał prawdopodobnie podskoczyłby.

-To...to...fantastycznie.

Rozejrzawszy się wokół stołu zobaczył, że wszyscy członkowie personelu kierowniczego, za wyjątkiem Spocka, uśmiechali się szeroko. Nawet w oczach Spocka widać było coś nieokreślonego, coś co zauważył w nich wcześniej.  
Boże, był z siebie taki dumny. Naprawdę dumny. Trafiła mu się naprawdę wspaniała załoga.

-Szkoda, że nie mieliśmy czasu żeby skorzystać z zaproszenia Kapitan Laga'ath by zjeść z nią lunch. - Powiedział Scotty.

Kapitan Laga'ath zaprosiła na lunch wszystkich z personelu kierowniczego. Kirk wiedział, że on i jego kadra złożona z prawie samych nowicjuszy byli uważani za cudowne dzieci Floty Gwiezdnej. Więc przypuszczał, że to zaproszenie było próbą zwabienia ich by pani Kapitan mogła sama ich ocenić. Nigdy przedtem w historii Floty na ani jednym roczniku nie było aż tylu wybitnie uzdolnionych kadetów, a Pike wybrał wszystkich na swój statek – byli to sami geniusze którymi dowodził teraz Kirk. I chociaż Scotty nie był częścią tej grupy, po przejrzeniu jego akt, Kirk dowiedział się, że odkąd opuścił mury Akademii nikt nie zdobył tak wysokich ocen w zakresie inżynierii. Wiedza o tym, że otaczało go tak wiele genialnych umysłów była zarówno wspaniała jak i przerażająca. Z tym ostatnim poradzi sobie wraz z upływem czasu podczas kiedy umacniała się jego pozycja kapitana.

-Miałeś ochotę na darmowe kanapki, Scotty? - Zapytał Sulu.

-Możesz się ze mnie śmiać Hikaru ale na tamtym statku służy jedna z najlepszych szefów kuchni w całej flocie. - Powiedział Scotty wymachując w jego kierunku widelcem. - Nazywa się Susan Stewart. Miałem zaszczyt próbować jej kuchni kiedy służyliśmy razem na USS Aldrin. W dodatku jest śliczna.

-Jak dobrze ją znasz? - Zapytał McCoy. - Jeśli jest tak dobra jak mówisz, może mógłbyś namówić ją żeby przeniosła się na Enterprise?

-Ach, no cóż mógłbym spróbować. - Stwierdził z uśmiechem Scotty. - Spotykaliśmy się ze sobą przez jakiś czas, dopóki Admirał Anderson nie kazał mi się zajmować specjalnymi projektami.

-Spotykaliście się? - Przewrócił oczami McCoy.

Kirk tylko się uśmiechnął, ponieważ nie dziwiło go, że Scotty zainteresował się kimś kto dobrze gotuje.

-To dlatego zgubiłeś jego psa? Ponieważ rozdzielił cię z twoją kuchareczką?

-Wierz w co chcesz. - Powiedział wyniośle Scotty. - Poza tym tamten pies wcale się nie zgubił. Tylko gdzieś zapodział.

-Zapodział się? - Zapytał Spock.

-Niecodzienny wypadek, kiedy prowadził badania nad teleportacją z prędkości warp. - Wyjaśnił Kirk.

Spock nie skomentował tego tylko uniósł brew. Kirk uśmiechnął się potem zwrócił do Scotty'ego.

-Będziemy potrzebowali pomocy w karmieniu personelu pomagającego przy budowie. Nie wszyscy będą w stanie wracać na statek w porze posiłków. Myślisz, że jeśli poprosiłbym Pike'a...  
-Tak Kapitanie. Proszę się nie martwić. Spróbuję się z nią skontaktować i zawiadomię pana co uda mi się ustalić.

Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą po jakimś czasie przerwał Scotty.

-Chciałbym móc przejść się po maszynowni Republic.

-Żebyś mógł się poprzechwalać? - Zapytał McCoy.

-Tego nie powiedziałem, Leonardzie.

Wszyscy spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem na głównego inżyniera.

-No co? - Zapytał niewinnie rozglądając się dookoła i widząc sceptyczne twarze współpracowników. - No co?

-Nie udawaj niewiniątka, Scotty. - Skarciła go z uśmiechem Uhura.

Kirk także się uśmiechnął.

-Mamy nad nimi przewagę Scotty. Enterprise zbudowano pięć lat po Republic, więc ma więcej bajerów.

-Więcej bajerów, Kapitanie? - Zapytał przekrzywiając głowę Spock.

Kirk był pewien, że Spock się z nim drażni. Widząc błysk rozbawienia w jego oczach odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Potem zobaczył, że Uhura także się uśmiechała zrozumiawszy jego dowcip.

McCoy przewrócił oczami.

-Na miłość boską. Spock, gdzieś ty był że przegapiłeś tą lekcję?

-To takie wyrażenie. - Wtrącił Sulu. - Oznacza lepsze wyposażenie...i lepszą technologię.

Kirk zobaczył jak Spock otwiera usta aby spytać w jaki sposób 'bajery' mogą ozaczać lepszą technologię, i niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Niewykluczone, że McCoy natychmiast podjąłby przynętę a Kirk naprawdę nie chciał ich słuchać teraz kiedy dobrze się bawił w ich towarzystwie. Ta najnowsza potyczka pokazała mu jednak, że nikt ani McCoy ani inni, może za wyjątkiem Uhury, byli tak dobrzy w odczytywaniu zachowań Spocka jak on.

Kirk poczuł ulgę widząc, że Uhura powoli doszła do siebie i napięcie między nią a Spockiem zmalało.

Teraz najbardziej bał się tego, że któryś z jego współpracowników odgadnie prawdziwą tożsamość Starszego Sepaka z powodu jego uderzającego podobieństwa do Pierwszego Oficera. Najbardziej martwił się pod tym względem o Uhurę jako osobę która zna Spocka najbliżej. A raczej znała. Być może mogliby wszystkim wmówić, że jest on dalekim krewnym Spocka. Będzie musiał zapytać o to ambasadora podczas ich prywatnego spotkania.

Przypominając sobie coś spojrzał na inżyniera.

-Uzdrowiciel Soveran musi zostać wysłany na planetę kiedy tylko znajdziemy się na orbicie. Spock i ja teleportujemy się tam pół godziny przed zebraniem żeby przedyskutować ostatnie szczegóły ze Starszym Sepakiem. Podczas mojej nieobecności ty dowodzisz.

-Tak jest, Kapitanie. - Potwierdził inżynier.

Kirk zauważył że Spock lekko zesztywniał. Nie miał czasu powiadomić go o krótkiej rozmowie jaką odbył z ambasadorem tamtego popołudnia.

-Panie kapitanie, nie wiedziałem...

-Przepraszam cię. - Przerwał mu Kirk. - Miałem zamiar cię o tym powiadomić. Starszy Sepak i ja stwierdziliśmy, że będzie to świetna pora aby dogadać ostatnie szczegóły i zapobiec ostatnim problemom.

Nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy Kirkowi udało się przekazać ukryte znaczenie wiadomości i wiedział, nie wiedząc skąd, że Wolkanin go zrozumiał.

-Rozumiem, panie kapitanie. Wydaje mi się, że krótka rozmowa przed zebraniem będzie niezwykle pożyteczna.

Co to miało znaczyć? Wyraz twarzy Spocka był nieprzenikniony więc Kirk zamilkł. Prawdą było, że był z braku innego słowa 'zafascynowany' perspektywą przebywania z nimi obydwoma w jednym pomieszczeniu. Spock nie wiedział jednak – a Kirk nie miał zamiaru mu o tym mówić – że Kirk i ambasador byli umówieni na jeszcze jedną dawno obiecaną rozmowę.

-Co tam pijesz Scotty? - Zapytał ni z tego ni z owego Kirk kiedy przy stole znowu zapadło milczenie. Jego komentarz padł w momencie kiedy Scotty pociągnął łyk ze szklaneczki i przełknął. Biedak poczerwieniał kiedy płyn prawie dostał się do jego płuc.

-Ach nic takiego. Tylko coś co sam przygotowałem, Kapitanie. Jestem pewien, że to pana nie zainteresuje. - Wyjęczał odkasłując Scotty.

Więc on nadal miał w maszynowni destylator? Cóż jeżeli kapitan o tym nie wie, to nic w tym złego.

Kirk był bardzo, ale to bardzo, świadom góry dokumentów dotyczących misji zawalających biurko w jego gabinecie. Wstając od stolika zrzucił na nie całą winę za robotę jaka jeszcze na niego czekała i życzył swym pracownikom dobrej nocy.  
-Ja również muszę się przygotować na jutrzejszy dzień, Kapitanie. Jeśli to panu nie przeszkadza odprowadzę pana do kajuty.

Wychodząc, Kirk poczuł dwie pary oczu przypatrujące się ich odejściu. Jedne należały do McCoya. Jesteście zrośnięci biodrem. Drugie były oczami Uhury i chociaż na jej twarzy nie było widać żadnych emocji Kirk nadal poczuł się z tym bardzo niezręcznie.

=_=_=_=

Szli bez słowa. A kiedy doszli do drzwi jego kajuty Spock powstrzymał Kirka przed pożegnaniem się.

-Kapitanie, czy potrzebuje pan pomocy z dokumentami?

Chciał mu odmówić. Naprawdę chciał. W końcu Spock widział wszystkie zalegające na jego biurku. To on mu je przysłał po uprzednim przeczytaniu ich. To właśnie robili oficerowie wykonawczy a Kirk mógłby się założyć, że Spock był najbardziej dokładnym i kompetentnym oficerem wykonawczym w całej flocie. Chodziło o to, że wszystkie papiery i tak wracały do Spocka podpisane i zatwierdzone przez Kirka, więc Wolkanin wiedział doskonale które dokumenty zalegały na biurku kapitana.

Tym co przeważyło szalę był fakt, że przez ostatnie kilka dni Kirk prawie nie widywał Spocka i nie był gotowy zrezygnować z jego towarzystwa kiedy było mu ono proponowane.

-Jeżeli wydaje ci się, że możesz mi pomóc. - Kirk uśmiechnął się wzruszając ramionami.

W środku widok zwykle porządnej kajuty kapitana zniszczył widok zawalonego jeszcze większą ilością PADDów i dyskietek niż w wieczór ich partii szachów. Kirk rzucił Spockowi zawstydzone spojrzenie.

-Biurokracja nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną. - Wyjaśnił. - Szybko się nudzę.

-Wiele rąk czyni pracę lżejszą jak mawiała moja...- Spock zamilkł i zamknął na chwilę oczy. Potem otworzył je i wbił spojrzenie w pokład wpatrując się w niego przez chwilę zanim znowu się odezwał. - Jak mawiają ludzie.

Serce Kirka złamało się odrobinę. Wiedział co znaczyła strata rodzica i chociaż sam był przez nią mocno doświadczony, nigdy nie znał swojego ojca, nie tak jak Spock znał swoją matkę. I chociaż nie miał na to żadnego dowodu intuicja podpowiadała mu, że Wolkanin bardzo kochał swoją matkę. Lepiej jest kochać i stracić...Położył dłoń na ramieniu Spocka i ścisnął je.

-Spocku...

Zabrał dłoń dopiero kiedy Spock spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Spocku, tak bardzo mi przykro.  
Spock przełknął, pokiwał głową a Kirk wiedział, że miał rację.

Emocje Wolkanów są niezwykle głębokie.

Spock był na krawędzi, tyle że Kirk nie wiedział czego. Stracił matkę, stracił wszystko, prawie całą swoją rasę. Kirk poznał zaledwie ułamek jego bólu dzięki ambasadorowi ale i tak przytłoczyło go to niemal do nieprzytomności. I chociaż samo w sobie to wszystko było ciężarem nie do zniesienia, Kirk czuł, że kryło się za tym coś więcej. Więcej niż niedawne rozstanie o którym Spock nie chciał rozmawiać. Osłabiony emocjonalnie.

Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że miało to jakiś związek z obecnością Uzdrowiciela Soverana na Enterprise. Cokolwiek dolegało jego Pierwszemu Oficerowi wyglądało na to, że jego kontrola nad tym była sporadyczna.

-Kiedy będziemy w kolonii postaraj się spędzić trochę czasu z ojcem. - Powiedział Kirk.

-Sarek przebywa teraz poza planetą. - Powiedział Spock lekko łamiącym się głosem.

-Co robi?

-Nadal jest ambasadorem Wolkana w Federacji i wraz ze swoimi pracownikami odwiedza teraz planety wchodzące w skład Federacji wywierając na nie nacisk by bardziej pomagały kolonii. Jest w dobrej pozycji ponieważ Wielka Rada Wolkana oraz najważniejsze klany zainwestowały wielkie pieniądze w przemysł na wielu planetach, wiele znanych na całą galaktykę firm stanowi własność Wolkana. Jeżeli te inwestycje zostaną im odebrane a firmy zamknięte odbije się to na ekonomii całej Federacji. On nie żebrze o datki. Po prostu prosi o pożyczki pod zastaw inwestycji.

Kirk uśmiechnął się, wiedząc że Sarek odwali kawał dobrej roboty mając takiego asa w rękawie.

-Napijesz się herbaty? - Zapytał, orientując się w tym jakie napoje Spock lubił najbardziej.

-Zielona herbata byłaby naprawdę mile widziana.

Odstawiwszy ich napoje na niewielkim, pustym fragmencie biurka, Kirk skupił się na pracy. Spock rzeczywiście okazał się wielką pomocą. Przesortował dokumenty dzieląc je na codzienne wiadomości ze sztabu flory, rozkazy i raporty i oddzielając codzienną korespondencję od rzeczy związanych z misją. Potem skatalogował je jako niecierpiące zwłoki, ważne i nieważne potem ostrożnie przeczytał każdy dokument by upewnić się, że wiedział o wszystkim i robiąc notatki na temat kwestii, które mógłby poruszyć na jutrzejszym spotkaniu.

Kirk zorientował się, że Spock mu doradza i robił to tak dyskretnie, że Kirk prawie się nie zorientował. Oczywiście wiedział, że Spock stara się nauczyć go zawodu kapitana, ale to było coś więcej. Robił to tak subtelnie, że Kirk czuł jego wsparcie a nie to że podważa jego autorytet pomagając mu poczuć się bardziej pewnie we wszystkich aspektach pracy na stanowisku kapitana. Wiedział, że Spock ma złożoną osobowość i za każdym razem kiedy odkrywał coś nowego dodawało to tylko głębi obecnemu obrazowi.

Kiedy skończyli Kirk nie tylko czuł ulgę ponieważ udało im się przebrnąć przez wszystko w jednej trzeciej czasu jaką on sam sobie na to przeznaczył ale także był przygotowany we wszystkich aspektach czekającego ich zadania.

Kirk był zaskoczony ogromem pracy wykonanej przez Uhurę. Poprosił ją tylko o prosty grafik ale ona zrobiła dużo więcej. Przygotowała dokładny plan pracy wzbogacony o sugestie współpracowników. Wywarło to na nim ogromne wrażenie i nie omieszkał podzielić się nim ze Spockiem.

-W rzeczy samej kapitanie. Plan Porucznik Uhury jest niezwykle elegancki i stworzy niezwykłą wydajność przy minimalnym nakładzie środków. Należy się jej pochwała.

Kirk zrozumiał jego komentarz takim jakim był: obiektywną oceną pracy podwładnego. Nie było w nim cienia subiektywności, chociaż w sumie, on nigdy nie był subiektywny. Spock nie miał najmniejszego problemu z oddzieleniem życia prywatnego i zawodowego i tak właśnie być powinno. Nigdy nie wymagał od nikogo mniej niż tego jak on sam zachowałby się w podobnej sytuacji. Ich obowiązki, jako oficerów Floty Gwiezdnej, oraz ich lojalność, należały do statku i ich pracy. To nigdy się nie zmieniło.

-Na jutrzejszym zebraniu przekażę jej dobrą nowinę. - Zgodził się Kirk. - Zasługuje na uzyskanie mojego uznania przed współpracownikami. Mówiąc o uznaniu...dziękuję ci za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc. Bez ciebie prawdopodobnie nie spałbym pół nocy. - Nie czuł, że przesadza.

-Pańskie podziękowania są nielogiczne, Kapitanie. - Powiedział Spock podnosząc się z miejsca. - Jednym z moich obowiązków jako pierwszego oficera jest zapewnienie panu wsparcia.

Kirk patrzył na niego przez chwilę. To zabawne ale powoli uczył się znaczenia wypowiadanych przez Spocka słów.

-Przyszedłeś tu z poczucia obowiązku, co? 

Z twarzą Spocka znowu coś się stało tak jak ostatnim razem – zaszła w niej niewidoczna zmiana. Chodziło w niej o jego oczy – tak sekret zdecydowanie tkwił w jego oczach. Zdecydował Kirk. Wyglądały one prawie tak...jakby Spock się uśmiechał.

-W rzeczy samej Kapitanie. Ale także dlatego że chciałem tu być.

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko słysząc to wyznanie.

-Jeśli chcesz możesz użyć drugich drzwi. - Powiedział wskazując drogę do dzielonej przez nich łazienki. - Używaj ich kiedy tylko zechcesz.

-Dziękuję ci. Tak też zrobię. - Odpowiedział poważnie Spock. Kirk zauważył jednak w jego oczach wyzwanie aby go złajał ponieważ podziękowania są nielogiczne. Kirk tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej podnosząc się z miejsca.

-Dobrej nocy Spocku.

-Dobrej nocy Jim.

Jim. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi Kirk stał w miejscu myśląc o tym, że nikt nie wypowiadał jego imienia tak jak Spock. Jego głos zmieniał się lekko przy ostatniej sylabie. Sposób w jaki niemal wydymał usta wymawiając 'm' sprawiał, że ostatnia spółgłoska wibrowała w powietrzu niczym dzwonek. Naprawdę mu się to podobało i sprawiało, że ta iskierka wewnątrz niego płonęła jeszcze bardziej.

Od jakiegoś czasu czuł niezaprzeczalny pociąg do Spocka ale teraz zastanawiał się nad tym czy istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że jego uczucia zostały odwzajemnione. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie znaki jakie do tej pory odebrał mógł być prawie pewien, gdyby Spock był człowiekiem, ale ponieważ był on przedstawicielem tak logicznej i zagadkowej rasy niczego nie można było być pewnym.

Już dawno przejrzał akta związane z seksualnością Wolkanów. Nie wykluczone, że Bones mógłby powiedzieć mu coś więcej na ten temat, ale on nie miał zamiaru go o to pytać. Ponieważ jeżeli istniało coś co sprawiłoby, że dobry doktor uznałby go za wariata na pewno były by to rozważania na temat wdania się w romantyczny związek z Wolkańskim Pierwszym Oficerem.

=_=_=_=

Wczesnym rankiem osiągnęli orbitę i Spock wysłał Uzdrowiciela Soverana na planetę jeszcze za nim Kirk rozpoczął ostatnie zebranie przed rozpoczęciem misji. Praca jaką wykonali zeszłego wieczora bardzo się przydała i wszystkie najważniejsze sprawy zostały omówione.

Być może było to skutkiem tego jak gładko poszło mu zebranie i tego że był dokładnie przygotowany, w najdrobniejszych szczegółach do zajęcia się wszystkimi niuansami misji, ale obowiązek jaki stanowiła lekko go przerażał co zdarzało mu się od czasu do czasu odkąd został kapitanem. Podczas patrolu na granicy to nie wydawało mu się realne. Oczywiście zawsze podchodził poważnie do swojej pracy ale tym razem uderzyło go jak bardzo ci ludzie – jego załoga – polegali na jego decyzjach. Za każdym razem.

Trzy lata nauki w Akademii nauczyły go dyscypliny jakiej do tej pory brakowało w jego życiu. Jednak z drugiej strony to doświadczenie nie pozbawiło go pewności siebie. Nauczył się jednak ją powstrzymywać i zachowywać bardziej profesjonalnie.

Siedząc przy długim stole wraz ze swoimi współpracownikami i dyskutując w jaki sposób mogliby pomóc rodakom Spocka, co było powodem ich obecności w tym miejscu, wreszcie uderzyło go jak bardzo polegają na nim przedstawiciele tej dumnej rasy.

Kirk spojrzał po raz ostatni na plan przygotowany przez oficer komunikacji.

-Świetna robota Uhuro. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. - Miałaś do wykonania o coś o wiele prostszego, i to właściwie na ostatnią chwilę z ciągle zmieniajacymi się grafikami dyżurów, ale wykonałaś kawał dobrej roboty.

-Tak, dziewczyno. - Zgodził się z nim Scotty. - Udało ci się zaprowadzić porządek w chaosie. Więc jeżeli kiedykolwiek chciałabyś zmienić pracę...

Uhura uśmiechnęła się z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

-Dziękuję Kapitanie. - Powiedziała.

Widział, że ona naprawdę doceniła jego gest. Nadal czuł się dziwnie chwaląc ludzi którzy z rówieśników stali się podwładnymi ale z biegiem czasu stawało się to prostsze, a poza tym warto było zobaczyć uśmiech na jej twarzy. Był to kolejny krok w stronę budowania wzajemnego szacunku i tworzenia dobrego zespołu dowodzącego.

-Dzięki Scotty, ale na twoim miejscu nie czekałabym na mnie. - Dodała Uhura spojrzawszy na Scotty'ego.

Kirk poczuł ulgę. Ostatni tydzień był raczej dziwny i dobrze było wiedzieć, że wszystko wraca do normy.

=_=_=_=

Kirk wszedł do pomieszczenia z transporterem czując lekkie podenerwowanie związane z tym, że za chwilę znowu zobaczy ambasadora. Przyszedł tu prosto z mostka gdzie właśnie przemówił do załogi całego statku.

_Mówi Kapitan Kirk. Niedawno byliśmy świadkami największej tragedii w historii Federacji. Mimo iż załoga statku Enterprise straciła wielu przyjaciół i kolegów w trakcie Bitwy o Wulkan dzięki swej odwadze i oddaniu obowiązkom pomogła sprawić aby tragedia nie sięgnęła dalej._

_Od początku podróży wszyscy dzielnie pracowaliście aby osiągnąć najwyższy poziom wydajności. Wasze wysiłki bardzo przydadzą się nam w nadchodzących dniach. Za kilka godzin rozpoczniemy swój wkład w tworzenie historii. Chcę aby każdy z was w trakcie pracy ze swoimi kolegami, pracownikami innych organizacji i mieszkańcami kolonii pomyślał o tym jako o świetnej okazji do sprawdzenia umiejętności w pracy zespołowej. Będziemy pracować nie tylko dla ogółu ale także każde z nas z osobna przyczyni się do tworzenia czegoś co przetrwa lata. Każdy członek załogi poświęcił tydzień urlopu aby wziąć w tym udział i za to jestem wam bardzo wdzięczny. Dziękuję wam._

-Bardzo ładna przemowa, Kapitanie. - Powiedział Scotty zza konsoli transportera.

-W rzeczy samej, Kapitanie, chociaż była trochę zbyt nie formalna jak na mój gust. Muszę się jednak zgodzić z panem Scottem. - Powiedział Spock.

Kirk skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Nigdy nie był dobry w przyjmowaniu komplementów. Głównie dlatego, że słyszał je tak rzadko. Wiedział, że częścią jego drogi do roli kapitana jest tworzenie porywających i inspirujących przemówień, i tak jak to zrobił tuż przed ostatnią potyczką z Naradą, nie myślał zbyt długo i powiedział to co leżało mu na sercu.

-Idziemy? - Zapytał dotykając lekko dołu pleców Spocka i kierując go do transportera.

Zmaterializowali się w słabo umeblowanym pokoju, niewiele większym od jego kajuty, wyposażonym w stojące pod ścianą wąskie łóżko, szafę, biurko zawierające zintegrowany system komputerowo komunikacyjny i kilka krzeseł. Kirk natychmiast zauważył jak bardzo było tu gorąco, chociaż nie aż tak jak zwykle bywało na poprzedniej stolicy Wolkana więc domyślił się że gospodarz musiał obniżyć temperaturę dla jego wygody. Na środku pomieszczenia stał ambasador ubrany w szarą tunikę z grubego materiału sięgającą do kolan czarnych spodni.

-Jim, Spock. Cieszę się mogąc spędzić z wami tę chwilę. Proszę abyście wybaczyli mi wybór miejsca naszego spotkania ale tutaj nikt nam nie przeszkodzi.

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko kiedy jego oczy napotkały spojrzenie starszego Wolkanina, wywołując u niego uśmiech. Uświadomił sobie, że obok niego stoi Spock, który w milczeniu im się przygląda.

-To żaden problem Spo...- Zamilkł spoglądając od jednego Wolkanina do drugiego i potrząsnął głową. - To będzie lekko mylące. Chyba powinienem poćwiczyć nazywanie cię Sepakiem żeby uniknąć możliwej wpadki.

-W rzeczy samej. To bardzo mądra decyzja, Jim.

Kirk położył dłonie na ramionach ambasadora trzymając się na ich dlugość.

-Więc jak się masz, stary przyjacielu? - Zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Mam się tak dobrze jak można by się tego....

\- Złączyliście się umysłami. - Przerwał mu Spock po raz pierwszy zwracając się do ambasadora.

Kirk odwrócił się do swojego Pierwszego Oficera – nie było sensu niczego się wypierać.

-Skąd...-Uśmiechnął się a potem skinął głową kiedy coś do nieo dotarło. - Zachowujemy się zbyt poufale biorąc pod uwagę to jak mało czasu ze sobą spędziliśmy. - Stwierdził.

Ambasador uśmiechnął się do Jima a potem zwrócił się do swojego młodszego odpowiednika..

-Musiałem to zrobić. Mieliśmy naprawdę mało czasu a Jim musiał poznać i zrozumieć wiele rzeczy.

-To logiczne. - Powiedział neutralnie Spock.

-Przekazałem Jimowi jedynie to co musiał wiedzieć aby zapewnić sukces misji.- Zapewnił go starszy Wolkanin.

Pierwszy oficer skinął głową co sprawiło, że Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem czegoś nie przegapił. Ponieważ poczuł, że przekazują sobie więcej niż to co o czym mówili.

Przebywanie z nimi obydwoma w jednym pomieszczeniu i możliwość porównania ich względem siebie była bardzo interesująca. Dzieliło ich tak wiele lat, tak wiele doświadczeń, właściwie to cały wymiar, a jednak pod pewnymi względami, tym jak mówili, poruszali się, co robili byli do siebie niezwykle podobni.

-Chciałbym wejrzeć do twojego umysłu, Spocku. - Powiedział po Staro Wolkańsku ambasador biorąc krok do przodu. Uniwersalny translator Kirka włączył się pozwalając mu śledzić ich rozmowę.

-Nie jesteś uzdrowicielem. - Odpowiedział spokojnie Spock. 

Jeżeli Kirk wcześniej odczuwał niepewność z powodu tego, że coś go omijało, teraz był tego pewien. Napięcie między nimi było niemal namacalne nawet dla niego chociaż on nie miał żadnych zdolności telepatycznych.

-Nie jestem uzdrowicielem. Ale znam twój umysł jak gdyby był moim własnym i spędziłem trzy lata na naukach w prowincji Gol. Teraz nie ma czasu na to aby uleczyć twój umysł, ale mogę pomóc ci uporać się z bólem który odczuwasz.

Widząc cierpienie na twarzy swego pierwszego oficera Kirk przysunął się do niego bliżej jakby chciał go ochrnić.

-Pragnę odczuwać mój ból, Sepaku. - Powiedział młodszy Wolkanin. - Zabraniam ci odbierać mi go.

Kirk zwrócił się do ambasadora.

-Nie sądzisz, że nasze emocje, jak na przykład ból, czynią nas tym kim jesteśmy? Każdy z nas nosi w sobie jakiś ból. Ja z pewnością nie pozwoliłbym nikomu odebrać mojego. Dzięki niemu stałem się tym kim jestem dzisiaj, bez niego straciłbym swoją tożsamość.

Ambasador w milczeniu patrzył na Kirka.

-Jesteś naprawdę podobny do Jima, którego znałem. Nie staram się pozbawić Spocka bólu – nie potrafię tego zrobić. Ale ten ból go przytłacza a ja chcę pomóc mu lepiej sobie z nim radzić.

Starszy mężczyzna odwrócił się potem do Spocka i przemówił cichym i spokojnym głosem.

-Emocje zrodzone z bólu i karmiące się nim mają na ciebie zły wpływ.

Kirk wrócił myślami do momentu kiedy zorientował się że Spock nie zamierzał wrócić cało z Narady – kiedy ból rzeczywiście wziął nad nim górę. Pamiętał też stan w jakim zobaczył Spocka kilka dni wcześniej. Jeżeli istniał sposób aby poprawić jego sytuację...

Odwrócił się do Spocka i połozył dłonie na jego ramionach obracając go ku sobie.

-Spocku, wydaje mi się że, on ma rację. - Powiedział ostrożnie, wpatrując się w ciemne oczy, w których tak wyraźnie malowało się cierpienie. Potrząsnął głową a potem odezwał się głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.- On ma rację.

-Spocku. - Dodał starszy mężczyzna. - Nielogicznym jest tkwienie w rozpaczy i poczuciu winy z powodu tego, że przeżyłeś katastrofę. Jeśli nie pozwolisz sobie pomóc, nigdy nie będziesz w pełni sobą. Zawsze będziesz emocjonalnie upośledzony.

Kirk nie wiedział, że powstrzymuje oddech dopóki nie poczuł, że ze Spoka uszło napięcie do momentu aż niemal się zachwiał. Wypuścił ramiona młodszego Wolkanina a Spock odwrócił się do swojego starszego odpowiednika.

-Zgadzam się. Zrób to.

To nie jest egzekucja, Spocku. Chciał powiedzieć Kirk. Chciał jakoś go uspokoić. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację, jakkolwiek by się nie wyraził zabrzmiałoby to banalnie.

Kirk cofnął się aby móc obserwować to co się stanie i patrzył jak zaczarowany na moment kiedy twarze obydwu Wolkanów przybrały ten sam wyraz. Przypomniał sobie swoje pierwsze doświadczenie z tym jak Spock wniknął do jego umysłu i to co czuł w tamtym momencie. Najsilniejsze był powód – informacje które chciał mu przekazać ambasador. Ale w głębi czaiło się zrozumienie – Kirk czuł, że starszy Wolkanin wiedział doskonale kim on jest i zna jego umysł od podszewki a także coś...coś więcej chociaż nie wiedział co to było ani jak to nazwać.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia kiedy Wolkanie odsunęli się od siebie. Spock spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami odsuwając się o dwa kroki od ambasadora.

-Mamy jeszcze sporo pracy ale w tym momencie nie mamy na to czasu. - Wyjaśnił cicho starszy Wolkanin. - Wierzę, że Spock będzie teraz o wiele lepiej funkcjonował. Jednak dowiedział się także kilku rzeczy, z którymi musi się pogodzić. - Dodał patrząc na młodszego Wolkanina, który wpatrywał się w Kirka jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczył Człowieka.


	5. Rozdział 5

Odprawa miała się odbyć w budynku administracyjnym kolonii. W kompleksie niskich budynków z prefabrykatu znajdowała się wielka sala spotkań w której Rada Starszych raz w tygodniu spotykała się z naczelnikami klanów to w niej obecnie się znajdowali. Podczas krótkiego spaceru z kwatery ambasadora Jim spocił się jak mysz chociaż ambasador zapewnił go, że w tej chwili na planecie panowała zima. Gorące i suche powietrze przypominało klimat Phoenix, co wydawało mu się całkiem stosowne biorąc pod uwagę że znajdowali się w miejscu w którym miał odrodzić się świat Wolkanów. Wnętrze pokoju nie wydawało się ani trochę chłodniejsze więc cieszył się widząc stojące na stole dzbanki z wodą. Wszyscy obecni będą ich potrzebować.

Kirk stwierdził, że wynik łączenia umysłów był rozczarowujący. Najbardziej jednak nurtowało go co dokładnie starszy Spock pokazał swemu młodszemu odpowiednikowi by wywołać w nim tak gwałtowną reakcję. Po tym jednym dziwnym spojrzeniu na twarz Spocka wróciła jego zwyczajowa maska a Kirk miał nadzieję, że starszy Wolkanin wtajemniczy go w to co się stało podczas ich ponownego spotkania.

Przed wyjściem na odprawę wszyscy trzej omówili jak powinny przebiegać odprawy i stwierdzili, że obaj Spockowie nie mogą siedzieć obok siebie aby nikt nie zauważył podobieństw w ich wyglądzie. Ambasador został formalnie przyjęty do klanu Sareka więc można by to wyjaśnić podobieństwem rodzinnym ale najlepiej byłoby po prostu uniknąć niewygodnych pytań.

Ekipa nadzorująca przebieg budowy kolonii spotykała się codziennie więc Kirk postanowił przeprowadzać swoje odprawy przed ich zebraniami a tego dnia miała odbyć się pierwsza. Kiedy usiedli do stołu ambasador zasiadł na zwyczajowym miejscu Spocka a Spock usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu. Kiedy inni pracownicy zasiedli przy stole Kirk zauważył, że Bones usiadł obok Uhury. Powstrzymał grymas zastanawiając się czy podczas spotkania zeszłego wieczora coś się stało ale nie wiedział co by to mogło być. Nie miał jednak czasu na rozważania i postanowił rozpocząć zebranie.

Najpierw, dla zachowania pozorów przed swoimi pracownikami, musiał powołać się na protokół dyplomatyczny i dlatego rozpoczął od krótkiej przemowy.

-Starszy Sepaku…– Powiedział uśmiechając się do ambasadora. – W imieniu Floty Gwiezdnej oraz załogi Enterprise chciałbym przekazać Tobie i Twoim ludziom nasze najlepsze życzenia i wyrazy szacunku z powodu powołania nas do pomocy w budowie Waszej nowej kolonii. My, grupa dowodzeniowa, będziemy najbliższymi współpracownikami dla Ciebie oraz zarządzających projektem i nie możemy się doczekać możliwości pracy z Wami przez następnych siedem dni. – Proszę, krótko i zwięźle. Lincoln byłby z niego dumny.

-Jesteśmy zaszczyceni Waszą obecnością, Kapitanie. -Odpowiedział ambasador. – Wierzę, że nadchodzące dni mogą okazać się trudne ale mam nadzieję, że doprowadzą nas one do satysfakcjonujących rezultatów z których każde z nas skorzysta.

Kirk zauważył dziwny błysk w definitywnie rozbawionym spojrzeniu ambasadora. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył że wszyscy obecni się uśmiechali, prawdopodobnie biorąc wszystko za dobrą monetę. Ale uniesiona brew Spocka sprawiła, że Kirk znowu zaczął się zastanawiać czy czegoś nie przegapił.

Z braku czasu na rozmyślania usiadł przy stole by formalnie, aczkolwiek zupełnie niepotrzebnie, przedstawić swoich współpracowników.

-Znasz już Spocka, mojego Pierwszego Oficera a zarazem oficera naukowego Komandora Spocka. Pozwól, że przedstawię Ci Doktora Leonarda McCoy’a Głownego Oficera Medycznego, Oficera Komunikacji Porucznik Uhurę, Głównego Inżyniera Porucznika Komandora Montgomery’ego Scotta oraz Głównego Sternika Porucznika Hikaru Sulu.

Ambasador skinął głową do każdego z nich a Kirk pomyślał, że musi czuć się dziwnie poznając młodsze wersje ludzi z którymi pracował przez tyle lat.

-Teraz, kiedy już wszyscy się znamy oddaję Ci głos, Sepaku.

-Dziękuję, Kapitanie. Chciałbym przekazać Wam trochę informacji na temat populacji kolonii co wyjaśni Wam pewne sprawy z wiązane z zadaniem jakiego się pojęliście. – Rozpoczął ambasador. – Istnieje jedenaście tysięcy dwieście pięćdziesięciu ocalałych Wolkanów, więcej niż się spodziewaliśmy. Wszyscy w momencie zniszczenia planety pracowali poza nią głównie jako naukowcy oraz pracownicy korpusu dyplomatycznego. Mając tylu pracowników w obydwu dziedzinach nie mamy problemu z wymyślaniem nowych pomysłów i bardzo uprzejmie zgadzamy się je wykonać. Aczkolwiek zwykle praca fizyczna jest największym problemem.

Komentarz ten wywołał salwę śmiechu u załogi Enterprise sprawiając, że w pokoju opadło napięcie co wyczuł Kirk. Wszyscy przekonali się, że trafili na kogoś z kim da się pracować. Oczywiście nie wiedzieli, że w innym życiu tak właśnie było.

-Wolkanie byli społeczeństwem matriarchalnym. – Kontynuował ambasador. – I chociaż nie możemy kontynuować tej tradycji przy tak małej liczbie mieszkańców wrócimy do niej kiedy populacja wzrośnie. Wszystkie płodne kobiety zostaną poproszone o to by wypełniły swój obowiązek i sprawiły, że stanie się to jak najszybciej.

W jego słowach było coś co sprawiło, że Kirka niemal przeszedł dreszcz. Oczywiście, rozumiał że Wolkanie z jednej z najliczniejszych ras stali się nagle gatunkiem, który prawie zupełnie wyginął, ale to co opisywał Spock było takie…bezduszne. Oczywiście Wolkanie prawdopodobnie myśleli tylko o tym jakie to logiczne.

-Struktura społeczna Wolkana była zdominowana przez klany zwane również Rodami kontynuował Spock. – Niektóre w całości zginęły razem z planetą. Mój własny klan ma na szczęście wystarczającą liczbę członków a jeden z moich krewnych płci męskiej został właśnie jego przewodniczącym zajmując miejsce kobiety, która nie przeżyła.

Ambasador mówił o rodzinie swego odpowiednika. Oczywiście nikt nie wiedział, że chodzi o Sareka i T’Pau. To przypomiało Kirkowi komentarz ambasadora, który powiedział mu że chociaż Sarek go nie unika nie stara się też spędzać z nim zbyt dużo czasu. Kirk nie był pewien jak on sam zareagowałby w tej sytuacji i wcale się nie dziwił, że Sarek trzyma go na odległość – dziwne było w tym przypadku wielkim niedopowiedzeniem.

Obserwując ambasadora w trakcie jego przemowy Kirk zorientował się, że to nie jest dla niego łatwe. Jakże mogłoby być? Wiedział, że ambasador wini się za to, że nie udało mu się w odpowiednim czasie poinformować Romulan o niebezpieczeństwie w jakim znalazła się ich planeta oraz o wynikające z tego czyny buntownika w którego dłoniach sam umieścił broń masowej zagłady.

-Klany zawrą umowy dotyczące połączenia ale przyjdzie jeszcze na to czas.

Ponieważ ambasador nie podał im powodu dla którego nie osiągnięto jeszcze decyzji w tym temacie, Kirk zorientował się, że ukrywa przed nim coś więcej niż im mówi.

Spojrzał na drugą stronę łapiąc spojrzenie Spocka. Od rozpoczęcia odprawy trzy razy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i Kirk wiedział, iż Spock domyśla się, że Kirk również go obserwuje. Oczywiście mógł tylko spekulować co do powodu tak silnego zainteresowania swoją osobą czując, że jest to związane z ’nowymi informacjami’ które podał mu ambasador.

Skupił się z powrotem na tym co działo się na zebraniu i spojrzał na ambasadora, który właśnie kończył omawiać plan ustalony przez Uhurę.

-Muszę pogratulować pani porucznik świetnie wykonanej pracy. Myślę, że pani drobiazgowość i praktyczność są godne pochwały.

Uhura pochyliła lekko głowę.

-Dziękuję, Starszy Sepaku. – Powiedziała używając zwyczajowej Wolkańskiej formułki. Chociaż Kirk widział, że ona niemal skakała z radości słysząc kolejne pochwały, w duchu pochwalił ją za jej wszechobecny profesjonalizm i uśmiechnął się do niej co sprawiło, że ona nieśmiało odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

O 14.57 ambasador zakończył swoją przemowę i na powrót oddał głos Kirkowi, który zakończył je z powodu nadchodzącego zebrania grupy dowodzącej projektem, które miało rozpocząć się o 15.00. Po raz pierwszy mieli poznać swoich bezpośrednich zwierzchników. W ciągu kilku minut w pokoju zaroiło się od poważnie wyglądających Wolkanów, którzy zasiedli przy stole wraz z grupą pomocników różnych gatunków należących do wielu organizacji charytatywnych którzy również zgłosili chęć pomocy, jak również kilkorga członków personelu Enterprise.

Rozejrzawszy się po pokoju, Kirk zauważył że nowo przybyli przypatrywali się uważnie jego ekipie i zastanawiał się co pomyśleli sobie o nowo zwerbowanych pomocnikach. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że dołączali do zespołu jaki powstał jakiś czas temu zastanawiał się także czy uda im się nawiązać wspópracę.

_To Twój najważniejszy test jako kapitana Enterprise._

Kirk dobrze pamiętał słowa Pike’a. Nie mógł tego schrzanić. To było niemal jego życiową maksymą ale zwykle chodziło o coś osobistego co w pełni kontrolował. Teoretycznie kontrolował swoją załogę nie wiedział jaki będzie wynik tej akcji. Plan Uhury przypominał poemat a on wiedział, że dojdą do celu jeżeli tylko będą pilnować terminów.

Kiedy ambasador otworzył zebranie Kirk umościł się na krześle. Czekał go długi dzień.

=_=_=_=

Zebranie dobiegło końca. Nadszedł czas aby wziąć się do pracy. Układając plan Uhura upewniła się, że na mostku statku zawsze znajdowała się grupa odpowiednio wyszkolonego personelu. Ludzi biorących czynny udział w projekcie teleportowano na planetę używając transporterów w ładowni a potem przydzielono do odpowiednich grup w zależności od ich specjalizacji.

Kirk, który na ochotnika zgłosił się do pomocy, podobnie jak reszta jego załogi znalazł się w grupie pomagającej wznieść budynek jednej z wielu szklarni hydroponicznych. Znajdował się on niemal na granicy kolonii blisko naturalnego źródła wody z którym łączyły się dwa podziemne strumienie. Wolkanka u boku której pracował wyjaśniła mu, że lejący się z nieba żar w niczym nie przypominał tego na jej ojczystej planecie. Od czasu do czasu wpatrywał się tęsknym wzrokiem w strumyk pragnąc móc do niego wskoczyć.

Zanim Spock poszedł omawiać sposoby przechowywania nasion wolkańskich roślin z grupą tutejszych naukowców Kirkowi udało się umówić z nim na kolację o 21.00 czasu lokalnego. Na 19.00 umówił się z ambasadorem by mogli odbyć dawno obiecaną mu rozmowę kiedy tylko pozwolą mu na to obowiązki.

Ambasador przybył na spotkanie zaledwie kilka minut po Kirku i obaj odbyli powrotny spacer do biura administracyjnego pogrążeni w rozmowie na temat planów na następny dzień. Zachód słońca sprawił, że powietrze stało się chłodniejsze, chociaż w sumie było to pojęciem względnym. Podzielił się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z ambasadorem i obaj postanowili poprosić dział Spocka o przygotowanie wystarczającej ilości kremu z filtrem, żeby zapobiec poparzeniom słonecznym wśród załogi. Kirk postanowił porozmawiać o tym ze swoim Spockiem przy kolacji. Uśmiechnął się używając tego zaimka i jeszcze raz powtórzył go w myślach. Mój Spock.

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu do którego wprowadził go ambasador było dużo chłodniejsze i Kirk zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie włączył on klimatyzację z uwagi na obecność gościa. Zająwszy miejsce czekał w milczeniu ponieważ jedynym pytaniem które kołatało się po jego głowie było ’coś Ty pokazał rano Spockowi?’. Chociaż paliła go ciekawość postanowił wstrzymać się na chwilę z tym pytaniem.

Ambasador usiadł niedaleko niego na krześle. W zamyśleniu splótł palce obydwu dłoni i oparł palce wskazujące o dolną wargę.

-Wiem, że masz do mnie wiele pytań. A znam na nie odpowiedź. Proszę Cię jednak abyś pozwolił mi wybrać kolejność w jakiej Ci ich udzielę.

-Zgadzam się. – Powiedział Kirk przechylając się w jego kierunku.

-Zacznijmy więc od Spocka. Martwi Cię jego stabilność psychiczna.

Kirk nie był zaskoczony tym jak łatwo starszy mężczyzna go przejrzał.

-To prawda. Wiem, że wiele stracił ale z drugiej strony czuję, że chyba coś przegapiłem.

-Masz rację Jim. Jesteś niezwykle spostrzegawczy. Wiesz coś o wolkańskich więziach?

-Kilka dni temu rozmawiałem o tym z Bones’em. – Kiwnął głową Kirk. – Z tego co rozumiem, kiedy Wolkanie zawierają związki małżeńskie tworzy się między nimi telepatyczna więź.

-W rzeczy samej. Czy Bones powiedział Ci, że chociaż więź nie osiąga swej dopiero w dorosłym życiu, początkowa więź zostaje nawiązana w wieku siedmiu lat?

-Siedmiu lat? – Powtórzył zaskoczony Kirk. – Ciebie też to spotkało?

-W rzeczy samej. Aczkolwiek moje zaręczyny…zostały zerwane i potem sam wybrałem z kim się związać. Więź z dzieciństwa zwykle zostaje zaaranżowana przez rodziców i choć nie jest do końca małżeństwem…nie można jej nazwać zaręczynami. Umysły dwojga dzieci dotykają i poznają siebie nawzajem. W ten sposób zostają połączone.

-W porządku…– Powiedział Kirk. – Mój Boże…więc każde obecne w kolonii dziecko powyżej siódmego roku życia straciło swego narzeczonego lub narzeczoną…   
-W rzeczy samej. Podobnie jak inni, którzy stracili małżonków, członków rodziny nie czują dotyku ich umysłów. Więzi zerwane w tak okropnie gwałtowny sposób każdego wprawiają w rozpacz. Poradzenie sobie z takim bólem przekracza umiejętności obecnych tu uzdrowicieli…którzy muszą borykać się z własną stratą.

Kirk próbował zrozumieć ogrom straty jaką ponieśli Wolkanie, ale okazało się to porażką. Nie chodziło tylko o dom czy najbliższych ale o gwałtownie zerwaną sieć telepatycznych więzi. Oczami wyobraźni wrócił do momentu kiedy obserwował eksplozję Wolkana. Mój Boże…ta sytuacja była gorsza niż mu się wydawało.

-Czy to właśnie dlatego wezwano tutaj Uzdrowiciela Soverana?

-W pewnym senie. Chociaż on zajmuje się inną kwestią, o której za chwilę Ci opowiem.

-Więc jeśli chodzi o Spocka…

-Poza matką stracił również narzeczoną…był nieżonaty. Zerwana więź sprawiła, że odczuwa niepokój. Brak swego rodzaju telepatycznej kotwicy powoduje uczucie dezorientacji i upośledza możliwość swobodnego kontrolowania emocji.

-Wiedziałem. – Przeczucie prawie nigdy go nie zawiodło. – Wiedziałem, że coś było nie tak, że coś się z nim dzieje.

-To jeszcze nie wszystko. – Kontynuował ambasador. – W chwili zniszczenia Wolkana każdy z jego ocalałych mieszkańców odczuł śmierć sześciu miliardów telepatów. Było to tak wszechogarniające, że podobno odczuli je nawet Wolkanie przebywający po drugiej stronie kwadrantu.

Kirk zadrżał, chociaż wcale nie było mu zimno. Podczas kiedy jego umysł złączony był z umysłem starszego Wolkanina odczuł niemal na własnej skórze niewypowiedziany ogrom przerażenia i rozpaczy.

-To było jak psychiczny krzyk.

-Ciekawe porównanie. Intensywność doznania była… – Kiedy ambasador zamilkł Kirk zorientował się, że wszystko sobie przypomniał. – Kiedyś, wiele lat temu, przeżyłem coś podobnego po stracie wolkańskiego statku. Ale nawet po tamtym doświadczeniu nie byłem przygotowany na coś takiego. W rzeczy samej nikt z tych co przeżyli atak Nero nie był przygotowany na stratę planety oraz tak wielu zamieszkujących ją istnień. To wydarzenie spowodowało nagłe zerwanie więzi pomiędzy Spockiem a jego matką i jego narzeczoną i wpędziło go w spiralę rozpaczy i potrzeby zemsty.

Kirk przypomniał sobie krótką rozmowę jaką odbyli tuż po tym kiedy próbował uratować Nero i jego załogę od pewnej śmierci. Spock zwrócił się wtedy do niego.

_Kapitanie, co pan robi?_

_Okazuję im współczucie. To może być jedyna droga do zawarcia pokoju z Romulanami. To logiczne, Spocku. Myślałem, że Ci się to spodoba._

_Nie, nie bardzo. Nie tym razem._

Kirk uświadomił sobie ogrom kolidujących ze sobą uczuć Spocka oraz to jaki wpływ musiały one mieć na jego związek z Uhurą. Uczucie pragnienia zemsty było całkowicie sprzeczne ze wszystkim czego uczono go od dziecka. Nauki Suraka był częścią programu zajęć z wprowadzenia do xenosocjologii obowiązkowych dla wszystkich kadetów studiujących na drugim roku Akademii.

-Podczas transu nie zauważyłeś przypadkiem czy wtedy kiedy siedział za sterami Meduzy…

-Chciał poświęcić własne życie. Jego potrzeba zemsty równała się potrzebie odnalezienia ulgi w bólu. Niszcząc Naradę spełnił jedną ze swoich potrzeb. Nadal jednak odczuwał ból i obawiam się, że jedynie pogorszyłem sytuację.

-Dlaczego? – Zapytał zaskoczony wyznaniem ambasadora Kirk.

-Spock miał zamiar zrezygnować ze stanowiska by pomóc w budowie kolonii. Jednak tuż przed Waszym odlotem z Ziemi udało mi się namówić go żeby jednak nadal Ci służył. Gdyby przybył tu wcześniej mógłby skorzystać z pomocy uzdrowiciela. Zamiast tego, wyruszył wraz z Tobą w podróż.

Kirk zamilkł starając się wyobrazić sobie ostatnie miesiące z życia Spocka. Próbę pogodzenia się z zerwanymi więziami, cokolwiek to oznaczało, druzgocącą stratą ojczyzny i wszystkiego co znał od dziecka a także koniecznością pogodzenia pracy na dwóch stanowiskach kierowniczych z koniecznością opieki nad kapitanem który ciągle nie wiedział co tak naprawdę robi.

Potrząsnął głową i otworzył usta ale zamknął je kiedy ambasador uniósł dłoń.

-Nie obwiniaj się za to Jim…

Kirk spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i przez chwilę zaczął się zastanawiać jak silnym telepatą był ambasador.

-Jesteś bardzo podobny do mojego kapitana, którego bardzo dobrze znałem. – Wyjaśnił ambasador. – Aż do tej pory nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z tego przez co przechodził Spock. Oczywiście odwlekanie uporania się z tymi problemami było nielogiczne, ale wierzę że Spock jest teraz tak samo uparty jak ja byłem w jego wieku. Dzisiaj rano udało mi się trochę mu pomóc. Zobaczymy czy uda mi się zrobić dla niego coś jeszcze.

Był to prawdziwy natłok informacji ale Kirk powoli zaczynał rozumieć co ambasador starał się mu przekazać.

-Rozumiem, że kiedy przeleciałeś przez czarną dziurę, również straciłeś osobę, ż którą byłeś związany? – Wywnioskował Kirk.

-Osobę, o której wspominałem wcześniej straciłem wiele, wiele lat wcześniej.

-Przykro mi…Ja…– Jak brzmiało powiedzenie jakie podsłyszał od jednego z Wolkanów – Łączę się z Tobą w żałobie.

Ambasador posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie, które jednak natychmiast zniknęło z jego twarzy. Kirk nie naciskał, nie chcąc zabrnąć za daleko.

Poza tym, był zaintrygowany więziami z dzieciństwa.

-Więc dlaczego Wolkanie tak wcześnie zostają zaręczeni? – Zapytał.

-Odpowiedź na Twoje pytanie łączy się z wcześniejszym pytaniem o Uzdrowiciela Soverana i powód jego wezwania do kolonii oraz innej sprawy jaką chciałbym z Tobą przedyskutować. Próbowałem namówić Radę Starszych aby dla dobra mieszkańców kolonii pozwoliła podzielić się tą informacją w szerszym gronie ale póki co odmówili. Tradycja nakazuje trzymać to w tajemnicy przed mieszkańcami innych planet za wyjątkiem tych, którzy musieli zostać wtajemniczeni. Każdy Wolkanin o tym wie, ale rzadko rozmawiamy o tym sami ze sobą. To niezwykle osobista sprawa.

Kirk pochylił się do przodu.

-Wszystko co mi powiesz, zostanie między nami.

Jego słowa niosły ze sobą echo chwili w której próbował namówić swego Pierwszego Oficera aby się przed nim otworzył i spotkał się z upartą odmową. Ambasador nie zareagował w ten sam sposób. Być może z powodu wieku, może któregoś dnia jego współpraca i przyjaźń ze Spockiem osiągnął poziom dostatecznego zaufania by Spock mógł powiedzieć mu o wszyskim. Miał taką nadzieję.

-Powodem tak wczesnych zaręczyn jest to, że Wolkańscy mężczyźni przechodzą przez cykl rozrodczy nazywany przez nas Pon Farr. Rozpoczyna się on po osiągnięciu wczesnej dojrzałości i pojawia się mniej więcej co siedem Ziemskich lat.

-Czy Spock…

-Jeszcze nie. Zakładając, że ta nowa oś czasu nie zmieniła naszej biologii… a ja nie sądzę aby tak się stało…minie jeszcze dziesięć lat zanim nadejdzie jego kolej.

-Więc dlaczego trzymacie to w tajemnicy? Nigdy o tym nie słyszałem. Bones prawdopodobnie również o tym nie wie, inaczej już dawno by mi o tym powiedział.

-Ponieważ jest to dla nas czas wielkiego wstydu. Odziera nas z maski cywilizacji, której tak mocno się trzymamy. Jesteśmy niezwykle logicznymi istotami, bycie obdartym z wszelkiej logiki…to zmienia nasze umysły w niepojęty dla ludzi sposób. Chronimy się wtedy przed obcymi poprzez starodawne obyczaje i rytuały. Jako pół-Wolkanin miałem nadzieję, że mnie to ominie ale starożytny popęd był zbyt silny. Kiedy Wolkanin po raz pierwszy doświadcza Pon Farr’u czuje nagły przymus powrotu na rodzinną planetę i znalezienia żony. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, umiera.

-Chryste…Spock…będzie musiał znaleźć żonę. Ale gdzie jest jego rodzinna planeta? Przecież przestała istnieć.

-Okazuje się, że obecnie w kolonii znajduje się wystarczająco dużo mieszkańców aby doświadczający Pon Farr’u Wolkanie kierowali się właśnie tutaj. Najwyraźniej występuje tu wystarczająco silne przyciąganie psychiczne. Poszukiwania żony to zupełnie inna kwestia.

-Wydaje mi się, że znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie do czasu kiedy będzie musiał stawić temu czoła. Być może, zdąży na powrót zejść się z Uhurą. – Powiedział Kirk, nie wierząc w ani jedno swoje słowo.

-Mając wgląd do jego umysłu zobaczyłem ich związek. Ja również byłem związany z Uhurą z mojego czasu. Nie byłem z nią jednak aż tak szczery jak Twój Spock. Nie powiedziałem jej o mojej narzeczonej, T’Pring chociaż oboje zgodziliśmy się, że nasz związek nigdy nie doprowadziłby do małżeństwa. To pasowało nam obojgu i rozstaliśmy się za obopólną zgodą jeszcze zanim spotkałem Jamesa Kirka.   
-Więc Uhura z mojego statku wiedziała o więziach Spocka.

Spock milczał a Kirk odebrał to jako prośbę by nie zadawać zbyt osobistych pytań na temat młodszego Spocka. Chociaż nadal nie rozumiał znaczenia Wolkańskich zaręczyn zdziwiło go to, że każdy z obydwu Spocków zaangażował się w inny związek, chociaż może takie były zwyczaje Wolkanów. W końcu możliwość skorzystania z okazji by poszerzyć horyzonty i poznać lepiej samego siebie, zanim spędzi się całe życie z jedną osobą było całkiem logiczne, szczególnie jeśli można było korzystać z życia przez prawie dziesięć lat.

-Więc co Uzdrowiciel Soveran ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego?

-Wszyscy, którzy utracili współmałżonków znajdują się pod opieką uzdrowicieli. Rada Starszych oraz przewodniczący klanów starają się znaleźć zastępczych kandydatów. Chociaż spieszą się z tym najbardziej jak mogą kllku mężczyzn stanu wolnego rozpoczęło już Pon Farr – co oznacza, iż być może myliliśmy się co do częstotliwości jego występowania u żyjącej populacji. W tej chwili mamy trzy przypadki tygodniowo. Zwykle zawieranie więzi podczas Pon Farr’u nie jest problemem, ale w przypadku kolonii, ofiara Pon Farr’u oraz kandydatka na partnerkę nadal cierpią z powodu utraty poprzednich partnerów. Utworzone w tym momencie więzi są niestabilne i prowadzą do śmierci mężczyzny oraz pogłębienia się traumy u kobiety.

To wszystko wydawało się Kirkowi niemal barbarzyńskie i bardzo odległe od dumnej rasy za jaką zawsze brał Wolkanów. Nie dziwiła go ich niechęć do rozmów na ten temat. Szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkich, którzy przeżyli zniszczenie Wolkana ale potem ulegli czysto cielesnej potrzebie. Kirk rozumiał teraz dlaczego ambasador chciał porozmawiać z nim o tym w cztery oczy.

-Jako Mistrz Kolinahru, Uzdrowiciel Soveran nie doświadcza żadnych emocji. – Wyjaśniał dalej ambasador. – I dlatego podczas pracy z ofiarą Czasu znajduje się z dala od burzy powodowanych hormonami emocji na tyle daleko by zapewnić utworzenie stabilnej więzi. Teraz rozumiesz, że musiał pojawić się tutaj jak najszybciej aby zapobiec kolejnej fali zgonów.

Kirk cofnął się myślami do kłótni ze Spockiem na temat pozostania kilka godzin dłużej na orbicie Castor Gamma III by zdobyć najpotrzebniejszy sprzęt i tego, że Flota poinformowałaby ich o tym, że powinni byli się pospieszyć. Oczywiście Admirał Fitzpatrick nie znał powodu przekazanego im rozkazu. Teraz poczuł się okropnie z powodu ówczesnej potrzeby postawienia na swoim. Szczególnie w świetle wszystkiego co działo się w tej chwili w kolonii. Był też trochę zawiedziony tym, że Spock nie był z nim do końca szczery.

-Jim, zanim zaczniesz obwiniać Spocka o to, że Ci nie powiedział – nie dziw się…nie czytam Twoich myśli, po prostu zgaduję w którym kierunku zmierzają. Sam miałem podobny problem rozmawiając na ten temat z moim kapitanem. Nawet teraz, z Tobą, ta rozmowa wydaje mi się trudna.

Dlaczego ambasador czuł przymus rozmowy o tym ze swoim kapitanem…

-Przeszedłeś Pon Farr w trakcie służby na Enterprise?

-Tak, w trakcie jej pierwszej pięcioletniej służby.

Kirk osłupiał.

-Ale w jej trakcie znalazłbyś się na szarym końcu galaktyki. Dlaczego Twoja rodzina nie powzięła odpowiednich kroków aby Cię przygotować?

-Kiedy zaciągnąłem się do Floty zrobiłem to wbrew woli mojego ojca i przez to na długi czas zerwaliśmy stosunki. Ponieważ opuszczenie rodzinnej planety i służba na statku gwiezdnym były moim wyborem, musiałem troszczyć się o siebie sam.

Kirk był ciekaw historii ambasadora.

-Powiedziałeś mi, że Twoje zaręczyny zostały zerwane. Czy więc kiedy przeszedłeś przez Pon Farr znalazłeś sobie nową żonę?

-Z pomocą kapitana udało mi się dotrzeć do domu na ceremonię z T’Pring. Nie wiedziałem wtedy jednak, że ona zamierza się ze mną rozwieść. Szczęśliwie udało mi się przeżyć i po jakimś czasie zawrzeć nowy związek.

-Ach tak. Wspominałeś, że straciłeś tego kogoś dawno dawno temu. – Powiedział niemal do siebie Kirk.

-W rzeczy samej. Dawno dawno temu straciłem kogoś bardzo mi bliskiego, jednak nawet gdyby to się nie stało i tak zostalibyśmy rozdzieleni ponieważ długość życia Wolkanów znacznie przewyższa ludzką.

-Ona była człowiekiem? – Zapytał Kirk, chociaż nie powinien być tym zaskoczony. Spock był pół-człowiekiem a poza tym nie mieszkał wtedy na Wolkanie i nie miał kontaktu z innymi Wolkanami.

-On. – Powiedział cicho Spock. – Mój towarzysz był mężczyzną.

Kirkowi mocno zakręciło się w głowie. Wiedział co powie mu zaraz ambasador. Po prostu wiedział. Dodając to do tego tajemniczego uczucia towarzyszącego chwili w której ich umysły zostały połączone pomyślał o czymś co przed chwilą powiedział mu Spock opowiadając o swoich zaręczynach. Rozstaliśmy się za obopólną zgodą na długo przed tym jak poznałem Jamesa Kirka.

-Wydaje mi się, że doszedłeś do odpowiedniego wniosku. – Powiedział cicho ambasador.

Kirk podskoczył. Musiał się ruszyć. Musiał pomyśleć. Ledwie przyznał przed samym sobą, że Spock go pociągał, a ambasador właśnie miał mu powiedzieć, że to zdarzyło się także w innym wymiarze. To wszystko było aż nazbyt dziwne.

Znaleźć żonę. Lub umrzeć.

-Zgodził się to żeby uratować Ci życie podczas kolejnego Pon Farr’u?

-Sam mnie o to poprosił ponieważ mnie kochał. – Ambasador zamilkł na chwilę. – Jim od pierwszego spotkania wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni. Niestety musiało minąć sporo czasu zanim zebraliśmy się na odwagę aby to przyznać. Czekaliśmy całe lata chociaż nie uznałbym ich za zmarnowane ponieważ wiele nauczyliśmy się o każdym z nas i o sobie nawzajem powoli tworząc romantyczny związek.

Serce Kirka nadal tłukło się w jego piersi ale on postanowił je zignorować. W pewnym sensie przestał wierzyć, że to co wyczuwał w Spocku mogłoby być przyciąganiem ponieważ wydało mu się to nielogiczne. Ta myśl naprowadziła go na kolejne pytanie.

-Dobra. Być może coś przegapiłem a to pytanie wyda Ci się dziwne, ale czyż związki homoseksualne nie są nie logczne? Szczególnie w obliczu Pon Farr’u który wydaje mi się biologicznym nakazem rozmnażania?

-Masz rację. Chociaż równie ważna jest kompatybilność umysłów ponieważ to tam skrywa się więź. I chociaż jest to niezwykle rzadkie biorąc pod uwagę zaręczyny w dzieciństwie zdarzało się jednak że wiązało się ze sobą dwóch mężczyzn. Taki związek nosi nazwę t’hy’la.

Kirk zatrzymał się przed małym okienkiem i wbił niewidzący wzrok w jakiś punkt na horyzoncie. Starał się zrozumieć nowo poznane informacje i to w jaki sposób wpłynął one na jego życie. Rozważając swój obecny związek Pierwszym Oficerem przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz kiedy zobaczył Spocka podczas postępowania dyscyplinarnego, potem na statku, to jak Spock zostawił go na Delta Vega, to że prawie go udusił. Tamto wspomnienie wywołało u niego uśmiech. Kiedy Spock się wkurzał, naprawdę się wkurzał.

Potem odwrócił się do siedzącego Wolkanina.

-Kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Spocka miałem ochotę udusić go gołymi rękoma. Na pewno nie chciałem się z nim bzykać. Może ta oś czasu jest inna.

-Minęło tyle czasu, że prawie zapomniałem jak urocze bywają niektóre wyrażenia w języku standardowym. – Uśmiechnął się ambasador. – A jeśli chodzi o oś czasu być może masz rację.

Kirk zamarł a pomieszczenie wypełniła cisza. To prawda, że starał się zawrzeć przyjaźń ze swoim Pierwszym Oficerem, ale było między nimi coś jeszcze. Spock go pociągał a przez kilka ostatnich dni czuł przeskakujące między nimi iskry. Teraz kiedy miał czas o tym pomyśleć zrozumiał, że Spock także czuł do niego pociąg, tak jak wtedy kiedy zaprosił go do siebie na szachy, i że działo się to wbrew ich woli. Wiedział o tym z powodu mieszanych sygnałów wysyłanych przez Wolkanina. Roztaczały one nad nimi aurę niepewności.

Ale to o czym mówił ambasador było zupełnie inne od tego co pojawiało się w umyśle Kirka na wspomnienie Spocka. Zdecydowanie nie myślał o nim jak o partnerze na resztę życia. Nigdy nie zawierał znajomości, które mogłyby zmienić się w długotrwałe związki. Wiedział, że Spock jest inny od jego wszystkich partnerów razem wziętych, z żadnym nie wytrzymał dłużej niż kilka miesięcy, ale na samą myśl o tym, że Spock mógłby być Tym Jedynym miał ochotę uciec na drugi koniec galaktyki. Był w pełni świadom swoich problemów z angażowaniem się.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego w jak niezwykłej sytuacji się znajduje. Oto siedział przed nim ktoś kto odnalazł miłość, wewnętrzny spokój w swoim życiu dzięki związkowi z kimś kto był nim a jednocześnie nim nie był. Różnili się od siebie. Było dwóch Jimów i dwóch Spocków. Nagłe pojawienie się Nero w momencie jego narodzin pociągnęło za sobą wiele następstw przez co obaj byli ’zepsuci’, zniszczeni przez nie na tyle, że nie byli już tacy jak ich odpowiedniki z innego wymiaru.

Połączenie ze sobą tak niestabilnych elementów musiało nieść ze sobą jeszcze większą niestabilność? Ale czy była to prawda? Materia i antymateria pod kontrolą mają niezwykłą moc i potrafią się równoważyć. Może tego właśnie potrzebują on i Spock? Kogoś kto by ich zrównoważył. Wrócił myślami do tego jak dobrze współpracowali podczas wyprawy na Naradę i późniejszej bitwy. W jakiś sposób odnaleźli wzajemne zrozumienie i nie chodziło tutaj tylko o wiedzę wyniesioną z zajęć o dowództwie, chociaż to zdecydowanie pomogło. Ale między nimi było coś więcej. Świadomość obecności tego drugiego, bezproblemowa komunikacja, rytm. To właśnie chciał im przekazać Starszy Spock, to dzielił ze swoim towarzyszem.

Więc czy to: ich życie, ich świat, ich wszystko było tak naprawdę wytworem jakiejś siły nadprzyrodzonej? Jakiegoś tak zwanego przeznaczenia? Kirk nie znosił bycia kontrolowanym. Nigdy. Więc w głębi duszy od razu zaczął przeciwstawiać się samemu pomysłowi grania głównej roli w tym kosmicznym dramacie. Przeznaczenie oznaczało brak wyboru ale on wierzył, że zawsze istnieje wybór. Dlatego właśnie nie potrafił zaakceptować napisanej przez Spocka wersji Kobayashi Maru i jej przesłania na temat sytuacji bez wyjścia. On zawsze znajdował wyjście. Wystarczyło tylko zmienić parametry, tak jak zrobił to Nero zmieniając rzeczywistość ambasadora i tworząc obecną. Tę która pozbawiła Kirka ojca a Spocka matki i całej planety.

-Mówisz, że byliście sobie przeznaczeni. – Powiedział Jim. – Ale ja nie wierzę w przeznaczenie. To ja mam kontrolę nad własnym życiem.

Usta ambasadora wykrzywiły się w pół-uśmiechu.

-Rozumiem Twój punkt widzenia. Jednak proszę abyś mnie wysłuchał kiedy użyję naukowych dowodów na to, że jesteś w błędzie.

Ambasador uśmiechnął się widząc zdziwienie Kirka tym że jako Wolkanin uważał przeznaczenie za pojęcie naukowe.

-Jeżeli weźmiemy pod uwagę coś co na Ziemi nazywacie Teorią Względności Einsteina wiemy, że czas nie płynie w linii prostej a podróż z prędkością szybszą od prędkości światła tworzy rozwidlenie osi czasu. Dlatego właśnie wokół poruszających się z tą prędkością statków tworzy się sztuczny bąbel normalnego czasu aby ich pasażerowie nie mieli problemów z odczuwaniem różnic w czasie, który upływał by im inaczej niż gdyby zostali w bezruchu. W czasie pracy naukowej udało mi się wykorzystać to prawo fizyki wiele razy aby cofnąć się w czasie.

Kirk natychmiast poczuł ukłucie ciekawości i zaczął zadawać pytanie ale jeszcze zanim skończył, ambasador uniósł dłoń.

-Jim, wiesz, że nie mogę opowiedzieć Ci więcej o tym co mi się przydarzyło za życia ale zaraz wyjaśnię Ci dlaczego.

Było to frustrujące, ale Kirk go rozumiał.

-Dobrze, proszę kontynuować.

-Uczyłeś się mechaniki kwantowej, prawda? – Zapytał ambasador a Kirk kiwnął głową i stary Wolkanin kontynuował. – Pomysł jednoczesnego istnienia wielu wymiarów był tylko teorią dopóki nie pojawiliśmy się Nero i ja. Podczas naszej pięcioletniej misji Jim i ja odkryliśmy istnienie ’wielowymiarowości’. To ważne. Na jednej z nowo odkrytych przez nas planet znajdował się portal czaso-przestrzenny. Z powodu nieszczęśliwego wypadku jednego z członków załogi przeszłość Ziemi została tak zmieniona, że ani Flota Gwiezdna ani Enterprise już nie istniały. Utknęliśmy na planecie w ’nowej’ osi czasu. Odkryliśmy wtedy dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze czas jest płynny, tak jak rzeka posiada różną prędkość nurtu i wiry. Po drugie można kreować nowe rzeczywistości tak jak zrobił to nasz niezdarny członek załogi i tak jak zrobił Nero. Kiedy w upływie czasu pojawia się jakaś przeszkoda jakaś nieznana nam siła stara się przywrócić naturalną kolej rzeczy.

Kirk był ciekaw ale wiedział, że lepiej nie zadawać żadnych zbędnych pytań i zamiast tego skupił się na jednym aspekcie wykładu ambasadora.

-Czyż właśnie nie zaprzeczyłeś teorii wielu wymiarów mówiąc, że jakaś siła dąży do tego by wszystkie wymiary równoległe znalazły się na jednej osi czasu?

-Nie. Nasze doświadczenia z podróżami w czasie nauczyły nas tego, że istnieją inne wymiary równoległe do naszego. Chodziło mi o rzeczywistość stworzoną przez przerwanie tkaniny z jakiej zbudowany jest czas i rozwidlenie osi.

Kirk musiał przyznać, że to miało sens.

-Ta ’próba korekcji’ może wyjaśniać to w jaki sposób zostałem kapitanem Enterprise i tej samej załogi co Twój kapitan. Ale także to, ze Nero stworzył tę rzeczywistość oznaczałoby efekt motyla…

– Jest on kompletnie nie związany z naszą rozmową. – Przerwał mu ambasador. – Właściwie to wszystko jest odwrotne do efektu motyla. Niewykluczone, że niektóre z wydarzeń jakie przeżyłem w swoim życiu wydarzą się także i w tej rzeczywistości po tym jak tkanina czasu się naprawi.

-To prawda, ale nie zapominaj, że zostałem kapitanem całe osiem lat wcześniej niż Twój kapitan. Nie doświadczę zbyt wielu misji jakie Wy odbyliście z powodu położenia tamtych planet we wszechświecie oraz w czasie.

-Masz rację. Oś czasu została przerwana ale pewne rzeczy i tak miały miejsce. Jak chociażby Twój przykład i to, że zostałeś kapitanem Enterprise właśnie w tym momencie.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że nawet jako Wolkanin nadal wierzysz w przeznaczenie? – Zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem Kirk. – Nie wydaje Ci się to nielogiczne? – On sam miał problem z pogodzenem się z tym. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o wpływie przeznaczenia na wolną wolę.

-W obliczu niezaprzeczalnych dowodów to jest logiczne. – Odparł ambasador. – W rzeczy samej, kiedyś nie byliśmy świadomi istnienia teorii dualizmu rzeczywistości ale dowód jej istnienia pokazuje także dowód na istnienie przeznaczenia.

-Darowałem sobie zajęcia z metafizyki i filozofii. – Przyznał Kirk. – Ale niech zgadnę. Teoria względności uczy nas, że czas jest pojęciem względnym. Jeśli wsiądę w Iowa na statek, który porusza się po nadświetlnej w sztucznym czaso-przestrzennym bąblu kiedy wrócę po roku na Ziemię okaże się, że minęło dwanaście lat. To oznacza, ze jednoczesność także jest pojęciem względnym. Względność jednoczesności oznacza, że przyszłość powstaje poza związkami przyczynowo-skutkowymi.

-W rzeczy samej.

Kirkowi zaczynały się podobać te intelektualne wygibasy.

-Więc jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę mnie. Wszystko co czuję, o czym myślę i co widzę. Z mojego punktu odniesienia jesteś podróżującym statkiem obserwatorem. Jeżeli coś się stanie, na przykład zderzenie dwóch powietrznych samochodów, z Twojej perspektywy wydarzyło się to w przeszłości. Ponieważ dla Ciebie czas płynie inaczej niż dla mnie, możliwe jest, że ta stłuczka dopiero nastąpi, jednak z mojego punktu widzenia, już do niej doszło. W takim przypadku w jaki sposób można było jej uniknąć?

-Jeśli stłuczka, która przydarzy się w mojej przyszłości zdarzyła się w Twojej przesłości a Ty przebywasz w mojej teraźniejszości (a nawet przeszłości) stłuczka wydaje się nieunikniona. Musi się wydarzyć, żeby nie wiem co. Jeśli weźmiemy to pod uwagę od razu widać, że wszystkie wydarzenia z przyszłości muszą się wydarzyć. Jak mi idzie? – Zapytal z szerokim uśmiechem Jim.

-Świetnie Jim. Sam widzisz, że po moich doświadczeniach z pierwszej misji Enterprise zacząłem uznawać przeznaczenie za coś rzeczywistego – być może wszystko dzieje się zgodnie z przeznaczeniem i nielogicznym byłoby dłużej się go wypierać.

Kirk zauważył, że buntowniczość z jaką przeciwstawiał się idei przeznaczenia zniknęła. Nadal jednak czuł zmartwienie, szczególnie myśląc o sobie i Spocku. Największym problemem było to, że Wolkanie wszystko komplikowali. Wolałby luźny związek ze Spockiem, który umacnialiby z dnia na dzień i nie musząc od razu niczego deklarować. Ale Bones zasugerował mu, że Spock szuka partnera na całe życie co ambasador tylko potwierdził.

Kirk zbladł na samą myśl. Jeżeli miałby być szczery jego rozwiązłość była prawdopodobnie mechanizmem obronnym. Pieprzenie się właściwie z każdym oznaczało, że nie musiał się do nikogo zanadto zbliżać ani nikt nie mógł zbliżyć się do niego. Ale może gdzieś w głębi duszy myślał, że jeśli prześpi się z wystarczającą ilością osób w końcu znajdzie Tę Jedyną, która była mu przeznaczona.

Teraz był w rozterce. Kilka miesięcy od wyruszenia w podróż, po tym jak dostał odznakę kapitana, zawiesił dawne nawyki na kołku i zaczynał czuć związaną z tymi zmianami samotność a pomysł posiadania stałego partnera wydawał mu się coraz bardziej kuszący.

Chociaż Kirk uważał Bones’a za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela odkąd wyruszyli w podróż to Spock swoim wsparciem i towarzystwem pomagał mu zatkać dziurę ziejącą w jego wnętrzu. Perspektywa posunięcia się o krok dalej i możliwości odczucia Wolkańskiego pożądania i powstrzymywanej siły na własnej skórze była niezwykle kusząca. Nawet jeśli Pon Farr dopadnie Spocka dopiero za dziesięć lat, żaden z nich nie musiał od razu decydować się na nic permanentnego.

Jeśli naprawdę byli sobie przeznaczeni, interwencja ambasadora pomogłaby im wyeliminować całe lata niepotrzebnej samotności i izolacji związanych z ich zawodem podobnej do tej jaką przeżyli drugi Spock ze swoim kapitanem.

Po raz kolejny, chociaż tylko o tym myślał, drgnął na samo wspomnienie stałego zaangażowania. Całe życie był niesamowicie niezależny. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko sprawiając, że czuł się nieswojo. Nie mógł pozbyć się wątpliwości, że przecież ta rzeczywistość była wystarczająco różna mimo że starała się ona powrócić do stanu sprzed interwencji Nero. Możliwe, że to co przydarzyło się w młodości ambasadorowi nie było już ważne. To wszystko było zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane.

Mimo wszystko Kirk czuł niemal palącą ciekawość tego co ambasador przeżył ze swoim kapitanem i co, jak podpowiadała mu intuicja, ambasador pokazał tego ranka Spockowi.

-Czy mogę spojrzeć? – Zapytał cicho.


	6. Rozdział 6

-Twoja prośba nie jest niespodziewana. – Odpowiedział ambasador.

-Jestem tak łatwy do rozgryzienia? – Ta myśl powinna była martwić go bardziej.

-Dla mnie jesteś. Ale to dlatego, że jesteś tak podobny do mojego partnera. Pokażę Ci pewne wspomnienia, które nie zdradzą żadnego aspektu przyszłości poza możliwością związku ze Spockiem jeśli oboje tego zechcecie. Myślę, że domyśliłeś się, że właśnie to pokazałem rano Spockowi.

Kirk poczuł się zmanipulowany i jego oczy zwęziły się.

-Dlaczego pokazałeś to Spockowi?

-Jak pamiętasz poprosił mnie żebym pomógł mu uporać się z bólem pozostałym po zerwanej więzi z T’Pring. Był ciekaw co stało się z nią w moim życiu.

W porządku to miało sens. Skinąwszy głową podniósł krzesło i postawił je tuż przed Wolkaninem. Poczuł jak mocno bije mu serce i że zaschło mu w ustach. To z nerwów. Ale dlaczego był tak zdenerwowany? Czyż nie chodziło tu tylko o wymianę informacji?

Przypomniał sobie swoje pierwsze doświadczenie, kiedy był tylko biernym obserwatorem bombardowanym z każdej strony przez informacje i słyszącym wewnętrzny głos opisujący to co widział. Wyczuł także odczucia starszego Wolkanina dotyczące pokazywanych mu zdarzeń dopóki kompletnie go nie przytłoczyły.

Kirk zrelaksował ciało, wziął głęboki oddech i, czując dotyk palców Wolkanina, powtórzył stosowne słowa. Niemal natychmiast odczuł obecność drugiej osoby w swoim umyśle. Spock po prostu nagle tam był a Kirk ledwie zdał sobie z tego sprawę ponieważ ich umysły tak dobrze do siebie pasowały, niczym ząbki zamka błyskawicznego spinającego razem ich jaźnie.

Kirk nie wiedział jak długo trwało to uczucie zawieszenia w próżni. Rozluźnił się zupełnie i pozwolił aby uczucia swobodnie przez niego przepływały. Mimo tak wielkiej niezależności świadomość tego, że nie był sam była bardzo kojąca, mimo że jako przedstawiciel gatunku o w większości zerowych zdolnościach parapsychologicznych powinien czuć się w tej sytuacji nieswojo. Być może czuł się tak z powodu umiejętności i doświadczenia Spocka.

_To dlatego, że Cię tak dobrze znam. Byłem związany z Tobą z innego wymiaru._

_Ale jesteśmy innymi ludźmi._

_Nie zupełnie._

Kirk był gotów to zaakceptować. Czuł, że Spock to wie.

To złączenie było inne od tego pierwszego. Tym razem przypominało dwupasmową drogę szybkiego ruchu. Kiedy o czymś pomyślał Spock odpowiadał mu inną myślą.

Obrazy również się zmieniły i przypominały serię filmów na hologramach, Kirk wyczuł, że Spock bardzo dokładnie kontroluje to co chce mu pokazać.

Najpierw były to obrazy ich obydwu podczas pracy w różnych sytuacjach. Potem zobaczył to jak oni, podobnie jak młodsi Kirk ze Spockiem podczas kryzysu wywołanego przez Naradę, walczyli razem, stawali w swojej obronie i chronili siebie nawzajem. Wydawali się być ze sobą świetnie zsynchronizowani, często porozumiewając się bez słów kiedy stali ramię w ramię na mostku podczas trudnej sytuacji, Wolkanin podawał kapitanowi najpotrzebniejsze informacje jeszcze zanim kapitan o nie poprosił czy ich potrzebował. Potem więź się pogłębiła a uczucia jakie jej towarzyszyły odebrały mu oddech. Chodziło o głębię i ogrom miłości jaką odczuwali względem siebie tamci Kirk i Spock. Przypomniała ona coś z bajek, czy powieści romantycznych.

To było prawdziwe – nasza więź na to pozwoliła.

Ich miłość, czułość, radość i rozkosz. Kirk mógł wszystkiego dotknąć i obejrzeć z bliska. Poza uczuciami dziwnie było patrzeć na coś co wyglądało jak film z nim i Spockiem w rolach głównych. Widział ich obu siedzących na kanapie i pogrążonych w lekturze. Przygotowujących w kuchni posiłek. Spacerujących po górach. Biwakujących w lesie. Znowu obaj na kanapie jeden leżący z głową na kolanach drugiego, który głaskał jego włosy. Widział ich całujących, przytulających i kochających się ze sobą i cały czas widział oznaki upływającego czasu.

Czasami czuł się jak podglądacz co wywoływało salwy metalnego śmiechu. Kirk poczuł się niezwykle zaszczycony otwarością i zaufaniem jakim obdarzył go Spock, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jak skryci byli Wolkanie. To co robili teraz było najintymniejszą z rzeczy jakie mogliby zrobić.

Musiał przypomnieć sobie, że nie chodziło tutaj o niego i jego Spocka. Mężczyźni których widział może i wyglądali tak samo, ale byli zupełnie inni. Pochodzili z innego wymiaru.

_Mój Spock miał inne dzieciństwo – bardzo różni się od Ciebie._

_Jego osobowość rzeczywiście może wydawać się inna, ale w głębi duszy jesteśmy tacy sami._

A więc to tego nie potrafił zrozumieć po pierwszym razie kiedy ich umysły się zetknęły, ich więzi. Więzi najgłębszej ze wszystkich, która sięgała najdalej jak się dało.

Ponad śmierć.

Jak to możliwe?

Związane ze sobą katry nadal żyją.

Wyczuł delikatne cofanie się ambasadora i po chwili znowu był sam w swoim umyśle, czuł niemal przytłaczające współczucie względem Wolkanina, który stracił miłość swojego życia. Odetchnął głośno a potem dostrzegł dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze oczy Wolkanina były pełne łez a on sam miał niesamowicie wielką erekcję. Poczuł frustrację ciałem które postanowiło rzucić mu kłodę pod nogi – to naprawdę nie był dobry moment.

-Wszystko w porządku Spocku?

-Przepraszam Cię, Jim. Musisz zrozumieć, że dla mnie nie istnieją żadne różnice między nim a Tobą, to kim jesteś, Twój umysł, nawet Twoje DNA jest takie samo.

-I poza tamtą chwilą na Delta Vega…

-Kiedy nie mieliśmy natychmiast działać…

-I nie mieliśmy czasu na nic innego Ty nie dotknąłeś umysłu swego towarzysza od bardzo bardzo dawna. Jeśli rzeczywiście jesteśmy tak do siebie podobni w naszej podświadomości łączenie się ze mną jest właściwie takie samo jak łączenie się z nim.

Kirk nie wiedział, czy były to konsekwencje tego co przed chwilą doświadczył ale czuł się niesamowicie zgrany z ambasadorem.

-Nadal go opłakujesz.

-Mój Jim odszedł dawno temu. Opłakuję samego siebie ponieważ muszę dalej żyć bez niego. Wiem, jestem okropnie samolubny. – Powiedział Wolkanin ocierając oczy.

Kirk coś sobie uświadomił.

-Dziś rano powiedziałeś, że Spock czuje się winny ponieważ przeżył. To również pewien rodzaj żałoby.

-Z tego powodu zorientowałem się co go trapi i mogłem mu pomóc. Zrozumiałem go.

Kirk próbował ukradkiem poradzić sobie z erekcją podkreśloną przez jego obcisłe spodnie. Spock uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Przepraszam Cię za skutki uboczne. Mój towarzysz reagował w ten sam sposób. Po raz kolejny stałeś się ofiarą przeniesienia emocji za co naprawdę bardzo Cię przepraszam.

Kirk spalił raka.

-Spock nie zareagował w ten sposób. – Był pewien, że zauważyłby to.

Zanim ambasador mógł mu odpowiedzieć otworzyły się drzwi a Kirk zerwał się na równe nogi widząc osobę stojącą w progu.

-Spock? Co Ty tutaj robisz?

-Mógłbym zadać Ci to samo pytanie, Jim.

Młodszy Wolkanin wszedł do pomieszczenia pozwalając by drzwi zasunęły się za nim. Kiedy spuścił wzrok jedna z jego eleganckich brwi powędrowała prosto do góry.

Kirk przypomniał sobie w jakim stanie się znajduje i szybko usiadł myśląc kurczę to nie wygląda najlepiej.

-Połączyliście się umysłami. 

Kirk miał okropne poczucie deja vu. Mimo, że ton głosu Spocka był wyrównany czaiła się w nim irytacja co z kolei wkurzyło Kirka. Przecież już o tym rozmawiali.

-I co z tego? – Cholera, to zabrzmiało jakby się bronił a przecież nie zrobili nic złego.

-Pokazałem mu to, czym rano podzieliłem się z Tobą. – Wyjaśnił ambasador.

-Czyżby? – Zapytał Spock. – Ja nie zareagowałem w ten sposób.

-To skutek uboczny łączenia umysłu. – Odparł ambasador.

-Mnie się to nie przytrafiło. – Zauważył zwięźle Spock.

Kirk spojrzał na Spocka. Naprawdę mocno mu się przyjrzał. W powietrzu wisiał konflikt. Czyżby Spock był zazdrosny? Na samą myśl o tym, że Spockowi aż tak na nim zależy Kirk poczuł rozlewające się po jego wnętrzu ciepło.

-Gdybyś zareagował w ten sposób połączywszy umysł z samym sobą byłoby to oznaką osobowości narcystycznej, nie sądzisz? – Zauważył łagodnie ambasador. – Jim jednak zawsze będzie Jimem. Zareagował tak jak zawsze kiedy zaglądałem do jego umysłu.

-Czy na mnie zareagowałby tak samo?

Dlaczego Spock zapytał o to ambasadora? Czyżby Jim jednak się nie mylił a jego odczucia względem Spocka były odwzajemnione? Czy to właśnie dlatego chciał poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie? Kirk był po części zaintrygowany a z drugiej strony trochę wkurzony, że obaj Wolkanie tak rozmawiają o nim w jego obecności.

-Przepraszam, ale na nadal siedzę obok Was. – Przerwał im.

-Niewykluczone, że właśnie tak by się stało. – Powiedział ambasador ignorując słowa Kirka. – Wasze umysły są ze sobą niezwykle kompatybilne a poza tym odczuwacie wystarczająco silne pożądanie aby aktywować ośrodki mózgowe odpowiedzialne za odczuwanie rozkoszy.

Spock zdawał się być bardziej rozluźniony kiedy odwrócił się do Kirka i spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu unosząc brew.

-Fascynujące.

Kirk poczuł że się czerwieni co tylko podniosło jego poziom irytacji, który i tak był już niebezpiecznie wysoki.

-Możecie przestać rozmawiać o mnie tak jakby mnie tutaj w ogóle nie było?

Obaj Wolkanie stojący teraz ramię w ramię spojrzeli na niego z niemal identycznymi wyrazami twarzy. Cholera, oni się z nim drażnili. Cholera. Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Masz ochotę coś zjeść, Jim? – Zapytał Spock.

-Z chęcią ale najpierw…– Uniósł ramię i powąchał się pod pachą, marszcząc z niesmakiem nos. – Powinienem wziąc przysznic i się przebrać.

-Ja również powinienem wziąć prysznic. – Przyznał pierwszy oficer. – Panie ambasadorze czy może zaszczycić nas pan swoim towarzystwem podczas posiłku dziś wieczorem?

-Niestety nie. Muszę zająć się jeszcze kilkoma sprawami. Ale może jutro?

-W porządku. – Zgodził się Kirk. – Zrobimy tak: wrócimy na statek żeby się przebrać a potem teleportujemy się z powrotem na planetę żeby coś zjeść. Wolałbym coś świeżego zamiast jedzenia z replikatora. – Unosząc dłoń Kirk zwrócił się do starszego mężczyzny. – O…kurczę.

Młodszy Wolkanin podszedł do niego i ułożył jego palce w odpowiedni gest otrzymując w odpowiedzi szeroki uśmiech.

-Do zobaczenia jutro. – Rzucił do ambasadora Kirk.

-Nie mogę się doczekać. Do wiedzenia Jim, Spocku.

-Przygotujcie transporter na przyjęcie dwóch osób. – Powiedział do komunikatora Spock. – Panie Kapitanie?

Kirk skinął głową.

-Włączyć teleportację.

=_=_=_=

Odświeżony Kirk wrócił na planetę sam ponieważ Spock w ostatniej chwili został wezwany do laboratorium by zaradzić jakiemuś problemowi z prototypem nowego aparatu do nurkowania. Nie wiedząc jak wiele czasu mu to zajmie i będąc zbyt głodnym aby czekać Kirk postanowił udać się na kolację.

Kantyna, przygotowana głównie z myślą o nie-Wolkańskich gościach przebywających w kolonii, została umiejscowiona niedaleko budynków administracji. Po przekroczeniu progu Kirk zauważył, że w tej chwili obecni tam byli głównie członkowie załogi Enterprise. Panował tam taki tłok, że niektórzy ludzie jedli na zewnątrz ciesząc się przyjemnym chłodem wieczora. Siedzieli na skrzyniach i kontenerach dobrodusznie wykorzystując otoczenie które nie radziło sobie z pomieszczeniem ich wszystkich naraz. To była jego załoga. Poraz pierwszy odkąd przejął dowództwo zobaczył ich wszystkich w jednym miejscu.

-Uff! – Jęk wyrwał mu się kiedy ktoś nie tylko na niego wpadł ale prawie go przewrócił. Kirk odwrócił się szukając niebywale wysokiej osoby, która na niego wpadła ale zamiast niej zauważył siędzącą na Ziemi, zaskoczoną, wymęczoną i kompletnie mokrą Chorążą Charalam, która wyglądała jakby poszła pływać w pełnym mundurze.

-Chorąża Charalam, jak sądzę?

-Tak panie kapitanie? – Zapytała zaskoczona.

-Nieważne, sparafrazowałem pewien dziewiętnastowieczny cytat.

Młoda kobieta zarumieniła się i poderwała na równe nogi, całe swoje półtora metra w kapeluszu, i stanęła w pozycji zasadniczej a Kirk zdziwił się że ktoś tak drobny uderzył w niego z taką siłą.

-Spocznij.

-Przepraszam kapitanie. Nie zauważyłam pana. – Powiedziała kobieta lekko się rozluźniając.

Kirkowi zaburczało w brzuchu.

-Możecie odejść. – Powiedział. – I doprowadźcie się do porządku.

Ledwie Kirk wszedł do kantyny a już usłyszał głos McCoy’a z drugiego końca sali.

-A kogóż to moje piękne oczy widzą!

Kirk uśmiechnął się i poszedł w kierunku z którego doszedł go głos.

-Cześć Bones, co słychać?

Lekarz siedział przy sześcioosobowym stole a wokół niego tłoczyła się dziewiątka jego pracowników.

-Mam pełne ręce roboty. Ledwo co wróciłem z izby chorych gdzie prawie straciłem pacjenta.

-Słucham? – Zapytał Kirk wymierzając sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Tak bardzo mu się spieszyło, że nie przeczytał żadnych nowych wiadomości.

-Problem ze sprzętem. Ktoś prawie utonął i spędził pod wodą dziesięć minut zanim ludzie go znaleźli. Na szczęście jego mózg nadal funkcjonował i udało się przywrócić mu czynności życiowe.

-Po dziesięciu minutach? Czy wystąpiło jakieś uszkodzenie mózgu?

-Na szczęście nie. Użyliśmy starej techniki polegającej na obniżeniu temperatury ciała grubo poniżej normy a potem podpięliśmy go do respiratora. Użyliśmy też komórek macierzystych żeby odbudować zniszczony fragment mózgu. Na szczęście był to niewielki obszar. Zajęło nam to godzinę ale się udało. Wrócił i nic mu nie będzie. Leży na OIOMie.

-Rozumiem. Spock powiedział mi, że zdarzył się wypadek z aparatem do nurkowania. Kim jest poszkodowany?

-To Chorąży Anderson. Geolog z oddziału Spocka.

Nazwisko wydało się Kirkowi nieznajome. Nadal nie poznał osobiście wielu członków załogi.

-Wpadnę do niego jutro. Oczywiście jeżeli jego stan będzie na to pozwalał.

-Nic mu nie będzie. – Powiedział McCoy. – Poza tą odrobiną ekscytacji cały dzień ustawiam sprzęt. – Wyraz twarzy McCoya mówił przedstawiał wyraźny obraz jego nastroju. – Ciągle im powtarzam, że jestem lekarzem a to co robię mógłby zrobić zwykły laborant. Nie sądzę jednak że oni chcą żebym pomagał mieszkańcom kolonii. Wygląda na to, że coś ukrywają.

Ach McCoy, spostrzegawczy jak zwykle. Pomyślał McCoy. Miał nadzieję, że ambasadorowi uda się wpłynąć na innych członków rady starszych.

McCoy zamilkł przyglądając się uważnie Kirkowi.

-Czy Ty w ogóle coś dzisiaj robiłeś?

Kirk wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

-Niektórzy z nas wolą nie siadać do kolacji kiedy śmierdzą jak…pacha Regelliańskiego zapaśnika.

-Myślałem, że w tym wyrażeniu chodziło o genitalia Regelliańskiego zapaśnika. – Powiedział McCoy.

Kirk skrzywił się lekko.

-Wiem, ale wziąłem pod uwagę to, że znajdujemy się w pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi spożywających posiłek. Nie każdy ma tak żelazny żołądek jak Ty.

-Martwisz się o moich żołnierzy? – McCoy wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią. – Każdy z nich mógłby z uśmiechem na ustach przebijać pęcherze chorego na ospę Vanuviańską. – Powiedział a jego pracownicy pokiwali głowami. Kirk cieszył się, że stanowili tak zgrany zespół.

-Doktorze McCoy…– Kirk wbił mu palec w klatkę piersiową. – Jest pan obrzydliwy. Co mamy dziś w menu?

Po chwili namysłu Kirk wybrał miskę gulaszu s’haresh z Arcturiańskim ryżem morskim. Ponieważ stolik McCoya był już przepełniony rozejrzał się po sali w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca. Rozpoznawszy w tłumie jedną z pracownic organizacji która również pomagała w budowie kolonii z porannego zebrania, Kirk podszedł do jej stolika.

-Mogę się przysiąść? – Zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Ależ proszę, kapitanie. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta.

Wyglądało na to, że była trochę przed trzydziestką. Była drobna i ciemnowłosa i miała wielkie i szeroko rozstawione niebieskie oczy. Była ubrana w podkreślający figurę jednoczęściowy granatowy kombinezon. Kiedy poczuła na sobie taksujący wzrok Kirka jej uśmiech tylko się rozszerzył jakby chciała zapytać ’Podobam Ci się?’

I rzeczywiście mu się spodobała.

-Co sprowadza panią do kolonii panno…– Zapytał Kirk.

-Mallon. Heike Mallon.

-Jestem…

-Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy z tu obecnych wiedzą kim pan jest Kapitanie…– Przerwała mu z uśmiechem.

-Jim. – Dokończył Kirk.

-Jim. – Powtórzyła ona. – Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, jestem inżynierem pracuję dla organizacji charytatywnej utrzymywanej z pieniędzy Federacji i zajmującej się pomocą w przenoszeniu uchodźców. Nigdy przedtem nie brałam jednak udziału w przedsięwzięciu na taką skalę.

-Założę się, że nie. Pochodzisz z Ziemi?

-Mój ojciec pochodził ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy, wcześniej znanych jako Niemcy. Tam się urodziłam ale wychowałam się na jednej z kolonii na Marsie. A ty?

-Pochodzę z Iowa…w Ameryce Północnej. – Wyjaśnił.

-Ach tak. Oczywiście.

Kirk spojrzał na nią zaintrygowany.

-Dlaczego, oczywiście?

-Przeniesiono tam stocznię ku czci Twojego ojca. Z tego co wiem zbudowano w niej Twój statek.

Kirk odłożył widelec i splótł razem palce obu dłoni posyłając jej badawcze spojrzenie.

-Wydajesz się całkiem sporo o mnie wiedzieć, Heike. – Lekko go to denerwowało.

-Nie o Tobie Jim, raczej o Twoim ojcu. Mój ojciec służył wraz z nim na Kelvinie.

Kirk był pewien, że Heike była od niego o kilka lat starsza.

-Przeżył?

-Tak. Dorastałam słuchając opowieści o jego przygodach w kosmosie i o bohaterstwie Twojego ojca na podczas jego ostatniej misji. Później postanowił zostać na ziemi i dostał pracę biurową w siedzibie Floty. – Heike przechyliła na bok głowę. – Musiało Ci być trudno dorastać w czyimś cieniu.

Kirk wrócił myślami do dnia kiedy Chris Pike sprowokował go by zaciągnął się do Floty używając osiągnięć jego ojca jako przynęty i czegoś co mógłby przebić. Pike rzucił mu wyzwanie by w osiem lat stał się kapitanem. Jemu udało się zrobić to w trzy lata. Podczas postępowania dyscyplinarnego po Kobayashi Maru Spock także odwołał się do jego ojca starając się go wkurzyć i zmusić do tego by w gniewie sam przyznał, że zmienił treść symulacji. Jego ojciec nie miał nic wspólnego z tym testem, to była czysta manipulacja ze strony Spocka. Kirk uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie. Już dawno przebaczył Spockowi ponieważ Wolkanin przegrywał wtedy ważną kłótnię i w desperacji imał się każdego argumentu. A jeśli chodzi o to, zapalczywość…Spock także miewał swoje momenty.

Kirk skupił się z powrotem na Heike.

-Masz rację. – Powiedział uśmiechając się krzywo. – Ale teraz mam własny statek, utrzymałem dowództwo przez więcej niż dwanaście minut i ocaliłem Ziemię. Chyba powoli się z tym pogodziłem. – Kirk zorientował się, że nie wiedzieć czemu flirtuje z Heike w bardzo obrzydliwy sposób.

-Naprawdę? – Zapytała Heike opadając na oparcie krzesła i przechylając na bok głowę.

Kirk posłał jej prawdziwy uśmiech a potem oparł się o stół.

-Czy przygoda z Romulanami jaką miał Twój ojciec jest powodem tego, że teraz starasz się pomóc ich ofiarom? – Zapytał.

-Tak, ale to nie jest do końca tak jak myślisz. Moja matka także przebywała na Kelvinie. Niestety nie przeżyła. Jej pojazd ewakuacyjny zestrzeliła Narada, nikt nie przeżył.

-Przykro mi.

Te słowa wydawały się takie nieadekwatne. Oto poznał osobę, która straciła matkę w tym samym momencie kiedy on stracił ojca, a jedyne co mógł jej powiedzieć było to że jest mu ’przykro’.

-To zdarzyło się dawno, dawno temu ale dziękuję, Jim. Głównym powodem dla którego tutaj jestem jest to, że moja matka była Wolkanką.

Kirk zorientował się, że opadła mu szczęka i zamknął usta.

-No co? Nie wyglądam na jedną z nich? – Zapytała z uśmiechem Heike.

-Cóż…

-Wszystkie pół-Wolkańskie i pół-ludzkie hybrydy są produktami inżynierii genetycznej. Ponieważ moi rodzice mieli zamiar wychować mnie na Ziemi dopilnowali żeby dominowały u mnie głównie ludzkie cechy, tak jak w przypadku Pana Spocka, tylko że w drugą stronę. Moje zdolności telepatyczne są raczej słabe ale za to jestem naprawdę silna. – Uśmiechnęła się Heike. – Posiłujemy się? – Zapytała opierając się łokciem o stół.

Kirk złapał jej dłoń ale kiedy tylko ich dłonie się zetknęły Heike przekręciła swoją i jego kłykcie już dotknęły stołu. Kirk pokręcił głową.

-Nie byłem gotowy. Zróbmy to jeszcze raz.

Tym razem Heike chwilę poczekała zanim znowu wygrała. Kirk czuł się jak dziecko siłujące się z dorosłym. Powoli zaczynało boleć go ramię.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Powiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało i rozglądając na około aby sprawdzić czy ktoś inny był świadkiem jego porażki. Wyglądało jednak na to, że pozostała ona niezauważona. – Nie chciałbym wdać się z Tobą w barową rozróbę.

Heike odwzajemniła jego uśmiech.

-Tak wiem, zawsze wszystkich zaskakuję.

Kirk mógł sobie wyobrazić miny palantów, którzy nie uznawali odmownych odpowiedzi i próbowali siłą namówić ją do tego by dała im szansę.

Heike wstała od stołu.

-Przepraszam Jim ale muszę już iść. Miło mi się z Tobą rozmawiało.

Kirk także wstał.

-Mnie również było miło, Heike.

Miał właśnie skontaktować się ze Spockiem, ale patrząc za wychodzącą z kantyny Heike zauważył go stojącego w progu. Kirk podniósł więc tacę i podszedł do niego.

-Cześć. Czy udało Ci się zrobić to co trzeba?

-Zasugerowałem wprowadzenie kilku zmian. Jutro dowiemy się czy są one skuteczne.

-Jestem już po kolacji, ale chętnie skuszę się na deser. Chyba, że wolałbyś zjeść ze swoimi współpracownikami?

-Wolałbym zostać z Tobą. – Powiedział Spock patrząc mu głęboko w oczy.

Kirk odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie. Słowa Spocka wypowiedziane z cichą intensywnością sprawiły, że poczuł lekki ucisk w okolicy krocza. Kirk rozejrzał się dookoła czując podniecenie i wiedząc, że pełna ludzi kantyna nie nadaje się do tego by mógł spokojnie pieprzyć oczami swojego pierwszego oficera.

-Może więc zjemy coś a potem pójdziemy na spacer?

-To jest możliwe do przyjęcia.

Czas posiłku Spocka upłynął im w zgodnym milczeniu. Od samego rana Wolkanin emanował spokojem, którego Kirk nie doświadczył odkąd go poznał. Oczywiście nie powinno go to zaskakiwać biorąc pod uwagę sytuację w jakiej się poznali oraz przez co przeszli od tamtej pory.

Poza tym w tym po raz pierwszy w życiu Kirk widział Spocka w innym świetle. Spock z przeciwnika stał się kolegą z pracy potem przyjacielem a teraz…Kirk nie był pewien jaki był kolejny krok. Obrazy w umyśle ambasadora były niezwykle kuszące. I nie chodziło tylko o seks, a raczej o wszystko poza nim. O głęboką przyjaźń, miłość i to niesamowite poczucie prawdziwości ich uczuć która dodawała im sił. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie doświadczył. Zaspokajał swoje potrzeby seksualne i czasami angażował się w związki. Miał kilku przyjaciół, którzy byli bardziej kumplami od kieliszka tak jak McCoy. Chociaż Kirk przyznał, że Doktor miał w jego sercu specjalne miejsce jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Ale nigdy nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto zawierałby w sobie te wszystkie cechy.

Spock go pociągał. Kirk podziwiał jego inteligencję i uwielbiał sposób w jaki jego pierwszy oficer zawsze kwestionował jego decyzje i sposób myślenia. Nawet jeśli często się z tego powodu sprzeczali. Do momentu rozpoczęcia nauki w Akademii nie potrafił skupić się na niczym dłużej niż na kilka tygodni. Nauka przychodziła mu łatwo – tak łatwo, że szybko się nudził i zaczynał opuszczać zajęcia przez co pakował się w kłopoty. Nawet na Akademii było mu łatwo kiedy już przyzwyczaił się do nowego otoczenia i wiedział co powinien zrobić aby zakończyć czteroletni program w trzy lata. Oczywiście potem zetknął się z symulacją Spocka, która była prawdziwym wyzwaniem.

Spock był także niesamowicie atrakcyjny fizycznie. Kirk wiedział, że jego ciemne oczy nie okazywały wszystkiego ale po połączeniu swego umysłu z umysłem ambasadora Kirk wiedział co kryło się za jego maską. Potrafił zaleźć mu za skórę tak daleko by poczuć jego złość. Teraz zastanawiał się czy udałoby mu się zostać katalizatorem który uwolniłby jego namiętność.

To byłoby naprawdę coś.

Od czasu do czasu ich rzucane sobie nawzajem badawcze spojrzenia krzyżowały się. Kirk czuł wzbierające między nimi napięcie. Jakaś część jego umysłu nie mogła się doczekać tego co się stanie. Ale inna, ta która uznawała jego niezależność za oznakę honoru i coś co powinien chronić za wszelką cenę, kazała mu uciekać jak najdalej i nie oglądać się za siebie.

Kirk przypomniał samemu sobie że nie musiał się całkowicie angażować. W tym wszystkim mogło chodzić tylko o seks, prawda? Jeśli w przyszłości jego strach przed związkami nieco by ucichł, wtedy rozważyłby coś bardziej stałego. Poza tym zarówno on jak i Spock byli dorośli. Jeżeli nie wyszłoby im, nadal mogliby razem pracować tak jak Spock i Uhura.

Po podjęciu tej decyzji Kirk zaczął zastanawiać się nad pierwszym krokiem. Nigdy nie cofał się przed podjętą decyzją.

Kiedy po posiłku opuścili kantynę odkryli, że na planecie zapadła noc i chociaż powietrze było nadal ciepłe, teraz było ono całkiem znośne. Dookoła kantyny nadal kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi którzy połączeni w małe grupki śmiali się, rozmawiali i cieszyli swoim towarzystwem.

Poza nimi widać było serię chodników, które rozgałęziały się i prowadziły dookoła kolonii w zadziwiająco niespójny sposób, oświetlonych małymi lampkami sięgającymi do biodra. Ich złotego koloru dopełniało żółte światło księżyca, większego niż satelita ziemi, który wisiał ociężale nieco ponad horyzontem.

Ruszyli przypadkowo wybraną ścieżką a Kirk zdziwił się, że wszędzie nadal było pełno ludzi. Na jednej ze ścieżek zauważył nawet plecy Uhury i McCoya, którzy jednak zniknęli za zakrętem ścieżki zasłoniętej przez rozłożysty krzew. Spojrzawszy w drugą stronę Kirk zobaczył plac budowy na którym stało kilka odwróconych do góry dnem skrzynek na których można by wygodnie usiąść.

-Nie będzie Ci przeszkadzało jeśli się tutaj zatrzymamy?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w wybrane miejsce wiedząc, że Spock ruszy jego śladem.

Kirk znalazł odpowiednie miejsce osłonięte przez kilka krzewów i obaj usiedli na skrzyniach obok siebie w zgodnym milczeniu.

Odetchnął kilka razy i zauważył, że pobliska roślinność oddawała rześki, niemal cytrusowy zapach. Z każdym oddechem czuł, że ucieka z niego napięcie obecne po całym dniu ciężkiej pracy. Podniósł patyk i zaczął rysować nim w piasku między swoimi stopami myśląc o tym jak bardzo ze sobą kontrastują. On siedział pochylony i zgarbiony podczas gdy Spock siedział obok niego idealnie prosto.

Kirk był nadal nowy na kierowniczym stanowisku i nigdy nie podróżował zbyt daleko jako młody chłopak, teraz mógł wyliczyć planety na których się znalazł na palcach jednej ręki. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał w niebo chociaż światło księżyca przesłaniało nawet najjaśniejsze gwiazdy.

-Wydaje mi się, że tutaj będą inne gwiazozbiory. – Wypowiedział na głos myśl która obijała się po jego głowie.

Spock także uniósł głowę.

-W rzeczy samej, chociaż widać tutaj wiele tych samych gwiazd ta planeta leży na płaszczyźnie innej niż ziemia oddalona on niej o sto siedemnaście lat świetlnych. Patrzymy więc na nie z innej perspektywy. Dlatego też nieliczne z gwiazd nadal mogą uformować znane Ci gwiazdozbiory.

Teraz kiedy siedzieli tu, z dala od statku Kirk chciał coś z siebie wyrzucić.

-Chciałbym porozmawiać z Tobą na temat, którego do tej pory nie wiedziałem jak poruszyć. Chciałbym Cię przeprosić za to co powiedziałem…wtedy na mostku po tym jak wróciłem z Delty Vega. Wiedziałem, że to co mówię nie jest prawdą ale po prostu…

-Rozumiem Cię Jim. – Przerwał mu niespodziewanie Spock. – Wiem, że teraz zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że chociaż my Wolkanie potrafimy kontrolować nasze emocje nadal mimo wszystko głęboko je odczuwamy. Twoje zachowanie tamtego dnia było całkowicie uzasadnione. Gdybym to ja nadal dowodził, Ziemia prawdopodobnie również przestałaby istnieć.

Kirk nie czuł ukojenia. Wypuścił patyk i splótł ze sobą palce opierając przedramiona na kolanach.

-Wynik tamtej całej operacji wcale nie sprawił że poczułem się lepiej z powodu tego co Ci powiedziałem. To było absolutnie niewybaczalne.

-Ja Ci wybaczam. – Powiedział cicho Spock. – Czy to Ci nie wystarczy?

Kirk przełknął i pokiwał głową chwilowo nie mogąc się odezwać z powodu guli w gardle. Wpatrywał się w narysowane na piasku kształty czując w sobie burzę nie nazwanych emocji. To co się w tej chwili działo było dosyć rzadkim momentem w jego życiu.

Kirk nie miał wątpliwości, że pobyt w Akademii go zmienił, łagodząc pewne aspekty jego charakteru. Dorastając troszczył się jedynie o siebie, działając instynktownie i intuicyjnie co wielokrotnie pomagało mu wydostać się z trudnych sytuacji. Musiał udawać pewnego siebie żeby nikt go nie przejrzał. Udało mu się to aż do momentu spotkania z Bones’em.

Lekarz był pierwszym facetem którego, być może z racji wieku, Kirk nie uważał za rywala. Był przy nim i pomagał mu zawsze kiedy Kirk coś spieprzył. Bardzo bardzo rzadko, zwykle kiedy był pijany prawie do nieprzytomności, pozwalał doktorowi zobaczyć swoją wrażliwą stronę, którą na co dzień tak skrzętnie ukrywał przed światem. Nigdy, ani razu Bones mu o tym nie przypominał.

Zawsze był niesamowicie lojalnym przyjacielem i, kiedy Kirk o tym pomyślał, strach o to, że mógłby cofnąć go ze stanowiska w jakiejś niebezpiecznej sytuacji okazał się kompletnie irracjonalny.   
Ale nawet pomimo wszystkiego co dzielił z Bonesem, Spock miał w sobie coś co sprawiało, że Kirk czuł że ich więź jest głębsza nawet przy nieobecności wszystkiego przez co przeszedł wraz z doktorem. Zdarzało się to jednak niezwykle rzadko i Kirk, będąc w towarzystwie swego najlepszego przyjaciela, roztaczał wokół siebie aurę brawury.

Ze Spockiem było jednak inaczej. Żadnych gierek. Żadnego oszukiwania. Jaki był w tym sens? Umiejętności telepatyczne Wolkanina pozwalały mu przejrzeć wszelkie zamiary Kirka. W momencie kiedy złączyliby umysły Spock dowiedziałby się o nim wszystkiego dlatego udawanie było zupełnie niepotrzebne, ta myśl była jednocześnie przerażająca i dająca radość komuś kto spędził całe życie udając podobnie jak Spock. I tutaj właśnie tkwiło sedno sprawy. Obaj byli do siebie niesłychanie podobni. Byli bratnimi duszami, które wszechświat zetknął ze sobą przynajmniej dwa razy. To przypominało coś w rodzaju przeznaczenia. Jeszcze wczoraj, przed swoją rozmową z ambasadorem, Kirk stwierdziłby, że to jakieś romantyczne brednie. Nigdy nie wierzył w ideę ’pokrewnych dusz’, jego trudne życie nie pozwalało na taką ewentualność, przynajmniej dopóki nie zobaczył niezaprzeczalnego dowodu na ich istnenie.

Sam na sam Kirk i Spock mogli być naprawdę sobą dzięki wzajemnemu zaufaniu i szacunkowi jaki do siebie żywili, pozwalając na stworzenie związku o jakim mówił ambasador. Kiedy Kirk o tym pomyślał zastanawiał się czy różnica między starszym a młodszym Spockiem nie sprowadzała się do obecności Jima Kirka w życiu jednego z nich. Kirk był niczym płot, kotwica czy też punkt odniesienia i schronienie pełne bezwarunkowej miłości i akceptacji.

-Ja również proszę Cię o wybaczenie. – Powiedział cicho Spock przerywając rozmyślania Kirka. – Podczas przesłuchania na temat Kobayashi Maru nie powinienem był mieszać do tego Twojego ojca…

Tym razem to Kirk przerwał jemu łapiąc go za rękę aby skupić na sobie jego uwagę i wpatrując się w jego ukrytą w cieniu twarz.

-Już dawno Ci wybaczyłem Spocku. Nie mogłem mieć Ci tego za złe. Życie jest zbyt krótkle.

Kiedy Spock nie próbował nawet wyswobodzić dłoni, Kirk poczuł narastające między nimi seksualne napięcie. To wszystko posunęło się zbyt szybko do przodu i Kirk poczuł starą, irracjonalną potrzebę cofnięcia się o krok.

-To znaczy zwykle tak robię, ale niedawno dowiedziałem się, że moja prośba o ulepszenie replikatorów znalazła się na Twojej liście ’rzeczy którymi zajmę się kiedy piekło zamarznie’ zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać.

Spock spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem wiedząc, że został przyłapany.

-Wierzy pan w ’piekło’ Kapitanie? – Zapytał po chwili dużo poważniejszym tonem.

-Jim. – Przypomniał mu Kirk.

-Jim. – Spock wypowiedział jego imię tak jak najbardziej lubił to Kirk, lekko przedłużając ostatnią spółgłoskę.

-Może nie dosłownie…ale w przenośni…gdybyś zobaczył mnie rankiem w dniu ćwiczeń Bonesa po tym jak obaj zbyt dużo wypiliśmy a ja chciałem tylko wypić filiżankę cappucino, żeby uspokoić żołądek, a mój replikator nadal oferował jedynie zwykłą kawę, wiedziałbyś, że piekło istnieje.

-Może wraz z doktorem powinniście przerzucić się na picie herbaty. – Stwierdził Spock patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem.

Kirk roześmiał się na samą myśl.

-Przez tych ostatnich kilka miesięcy świetnie mi się z Tobą pracowało. – Powiedział po chwili Kirk. – Wydaje mi się, że stanowimy zgrany zespół.

-W rzeczy samej. Ja również cieszę się ze zmian jakie zaszły między nami na stopie zawodowej i prywatnej.

-Po tym co zobaczyłem w umyśle ambasadora, tym jak pracowali ze sobą on i jego kapitan zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nas czeka to samo, chociaż jesteśmy tak bardzo od nich różni ponieważ ukształtowało nas inne życie. Ale po Naradzie byłem pewien, że się nam uda.

-Doszedłem do tego samego wniosku nawet bez kontaktu z ambasadorem. – Spock zamilkł na chwilę ale potem znów się odezwał. – Czy ambasadora powiedział Ci o tym, że podjąłem decyzję o odejściu z Floty by pomóc moim ludziom? – Widząc skinienie głowy Kirka mówił dalej. – Przypadkowa rozmowa z ambasadorem sprawiła, że zmieniłem zdanie. Prosił mnie, żebym został z Tobą na Enterprise podczas kiedy on zająłby się tym co zamierzałem robić w kolonii. Przypomniał mi, że mam niezwykłą możliwość bycia w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.

-Musiałeś przeżyć niezły szok kiedy zorientowałeś się z kim rozmawiasz. – Zauważył z uśmiechem Kirk.

-Było to dosyć…niepokojące. Każdy zastanawia się jak będzie wyglądał kiedy się zestarzeje, ale nie ma możliwości upewnienia się.

Gdyby ambasador go wtedy nie odszukał…myśl o Enterprise bez Spocka wydawała się teraz niemożliwa. Kirk z radością, i odrobinę naiwnie, przyjął stopień kapitana, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał ogrom czekających go obowiązków i brak oczekiwanego po nim doświadczenia. To było naprawdę trudne doświadczenie, a on wolał nie myśleć o przymusie wykonywania go bez chichej pomocy i wsparcia jakie dawał mu Wolkanin.

-Cieszę się, że z nami zostałeś. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez Ciebie.

-Wierzę, że dokonałem właściwej decyzji. – Przytaknął cicho Spock.

-To zabawne, ale pod pewnymi względami Ty i ambasador jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni ale także znacznie się od siebie różnicie.

-Myślę, że jego chęć okazywania emocji słownie i fizycznie jest trochę niepokojąca. – Przyznał Spock.

-Myślę, że przyzwyczaił się do tego spędziwszy życie w otoczeniu ludzi ze swoim partnerem, który także był człowiekiem.

-To logiczne. – Przyznał Spock.

-Zauważyłem, że zachowuje się inaczej kiedy rozmawia z nami i kiedy prowadzi urzędowe spotkania. – Dodał Kirk.

-Masz rację. Nie sądzę aby ambasador był tak samo wylewny w obecności Starszyzny.

Kirk uśmiechnął się myśląc o burzy jaką wywołałby starszy Spock gdyby wyluzował odrobinę w ich obecności.   
-Jesteśmy jego jedyną rodziną. Ojciec, młodszy od niego o kilkadziesiąt lat i młodsze wersje jego samego i jego partnera. To trochę popieprzone, nie sądzisz?

Znowu zapadła między nimi cisza a Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać się jak powinien zapytać o coś co od dawna go nurtowało, mając nadzieję że teraz uda mu się otrzymać właściwą odpowiedź.

-Czy mogę Cię o coś spytać? – Powiedział w końcu.

-Możesz. Nie gwarantuję jednak, że odpowiem na Twoje pytanie. – Uprzedził go Spock.

-Kiedy zerwałeś z Uhurą?

Milczenie ciągnęło się między nimi przez długą chwilę. Kirk zaczął nawet myśleć, że Spock mu nie odpowie, ale wtedy Spock lekko się poruszył.

-Zakończyłem nasz związek na krótko po powrocie na Ziemię. – Powiedział cicho. – Miałem zamiar przylecieć tu do kolonii i pomóc w jej budowaniu. Okazało się to trudniejsze niż myślałem. Uhura wiedziała o T’Pring, jednak mimo wszystko, oboje zabrnęliśmy w to dalej niż chcieliśmy, a ja…mój żal…tak wiele straciłem a jednak czułem,że muszę ’stracić’ kogoś jeszcze.

Spock zamilkł, chociaż Kirk wyczuł, że to nie był koniec jego historii. Okazało się, że miał rację.

-Nie widziałem się z Nyotą do momentu kiedy wszedłem na mostek Enterprise i zaproponowałem, że zostanę pierwszym oficerem. Mój powrót naprawdę ją ucieszył ale wiedziała, że nie możemy wrócić do tego co było. – Spock zawahał się przez chwilę. – To dobra kobieta…– Dodał. – Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło.

-Po stracie T’Pring musisz znaleźć nowego partnera. – Powiedział Kirk.

Spock spojrzał na ich stykające się ze sobą dłonie.

-Rozmawiałem o tym z Nyotą po moim powrocie. – Przyznał. – Niczego jej tak naprawdę nie proponowałem ale oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie jest to coś czego ona chciała, mimo emocjonalnego przywiązania do mnie.

Kirk spojrzał na jego pochyloną twarz.

-Przed Twoim przybyciem odbyłem z ambasadorem długą rozmowę. Powiedział mi o Pon Farr.

Spock gwałtownie uniósł głowę a Kirk wyraźnie widział jego zaskoczenie.

-Dlaczego rozmawialiście o czymś tak osobistym? – Zapytał tonem wyrażającym brak aprobaty.

-Chciałem wiedzieć dlaczego przywieźliśmy tutaj Uzdrowiciela Soverana. – Wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Kirk. – Ale wydaje mi się, że nasz chytry staruszek starał się mnie przygotować…

-Przygotować?

-Tak. No wiesz…Chciał się upewnić że będę wiedział co mnie czeka na wypadek gdybyśmy jednak się zeszli.

–Och…- Spock odwrócił wzrok.

Był to tak ludzki odruch, że Kirk nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-W każdym razie wspomniałem o tym ponieważ ambasador powiedział mi, że jeśli nic nie zmieni się na obecnej osi czasu, odczujesz jego skutki za jakieś dziesięć lat. Czy w międzyczasie nie mógłbyś kontynuować związku z Uhurą tak jak przedtem? Zostało Ci więcej niż kilka lat.

-Nyota bardzo dosadnie stwierdziła, że skoro nasz związek się skończył powinien takim pozostać.

To odkrycie zdziwiło Kirka.

-Chyba żartujesz…ona jest kompletnie załamana.

-Mimo wszystko taki był jej wybór. A ja… – Spock zamilkł, odetchnął a potem odwrócił głowę w kierunku Kirka. – Stwierdziłem, że podjęliśmy właściwą decyzję rozstając się.

Spock zamilkł najwyraźniej coś kontemplując. Kirk był zaskoczony tym, ze postanowił się na niego otworzyć ponieważ wiedział jakie to musiało być dla niego trudne. W tym samym momencie kiedy o tym pomyślał zauważył wyraz determinacji na twarzy Wolkanina.

-Czy mogę spytać o coś Ciebie, Jim?

-Jasne. – Odpowiedział, dodając z uśmiechem. – stawiam jednak warunek taki sam jak Ty.

Spock skinął raz głową w zrozumieniu.

-Czy kiedykolwiek…znalazłeś się w sytuacji intymnej z mężczyzną?

W życiu nie spodziewał się, że z ust Spocka padnie takie pytanie biorąc pod uwagę jego silną potrzebę dyskrecji, ale w tym momencie stwierdził, że to dobry znak.

-Tak…kilka razy.

Teraz miał świetny moment żeby zapytać, chociaż nie wiedział jak powinien ubrać w słowa to co chciał wiedzieć.

-Czy mogę spytać…wtedy w salce gimnastycznej…czy to…czy ty…

Twarz Spocka przybrała wyraz niemal uśmiechu co uspokoiło Kirka.

-Najwyraźniej moje ciało stwierdziło, że Cię pragnie zanim dotarło to do mojej świadomości.

-Strasznie się wtedy zdenerwowałeś. – Powiedział to nie starając się go o nic oskarżać.

-Zaskoczyło mnie to i musiałem trochę pobyć sam. Ty kazałeś mi tam zostać i chciałeś rozmawiać o mnie i Uhurze chociaż powiedziałem Ci, że nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Poza tym zapasy sprawiły, że w mojej krwi znalazło się więcej testosteronu, który wzmógł moją agresję. – Usta Spocka wykrzywiły się w grymasie. – To nie był najlepszy dla mnie moment.

Kirk roześmiał się głośno i znowu chwycił Spocka za rękę czując jej żar oraz szaleńcze bicie swego serca.

-Nie jestem pewien co czeka nas w przyszłości. – Powiedział wpatrując się głęboko w ciemne oczy Spocka. – Nie wiem, czy osiągniemy to samo co oni. Ale jeśli mam być z Tobą szczery, muszę przyznać, że także nie jestem gotowy na stały związek. Ale podobasz mi się i byłbym skłonny trochę poeksperymentować i sprawdzić, czy pasujemy do siebie przynajmniej fizycznie.

Spock wpatrywał się w Kirka przez długą chwilę.

-Jestem skłonny się na to zgodzić, ale czy pomyślałeś o przepisach zabraniających tego rodzaju związków?

-Te przepisy są staromodne a my możemy być dyskretni. Poza tym, wydaje mi się, że Pike stanąłby po naszej stronie gdybyśmy tego potrzebowali. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem Kirk. – Zawsze możemy też stwierdzić, że jesteśmy zaręczeni, z powodu przywilejów jakie mają pary pozostające w stałych związkach, co uniemożliwiłoby rozdzielenie nas.

Kirk wziął przykład ze Spocka i spojrzał w dół na ich połączone dłonie. Wyprostował dwa palce i przesuwał nimi powoli w tę i z powrotem po palcach Spocka z delikatnością dotyku kochanka. Ta czynność była nie tylko hipnotyzująca ale Kirk poczuł lekkie mrowienie, które sprawiło, że jego serce przyspieszyło.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że odkąd dotknąłeś mojej ręki wykonujesz gest, który wśród Wolkanów oznacza pocałunek?

Ten komentarz był na tyle zaskakujący, że Kirk roześmiał się a kiedy w jego umyśle pojawił się pewien obraz zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej. Widział jednak zaskoczenie Spocka.

-O Boże, Spocku. Pamiętasz ten moment kiedy spotkaliśmy się z Soveranem a Ty uczyłeś mnie Wolkańskiego gestu? Biedak pewnie sobie pomyślał, że obściskujemy się na mostku!

Spock przechylił głowę na bok rozważając to.

-W rzeczy samej było to niezwykle skandaliczne. Ale jak już mówiłem uświadomienie sobie że mnie pociągasz zajęło mi trochę czasu.

Kirk poczuł nagły przypływ adrenaliny i żadna siła znana w Federacji nie przeszkodziłaby mu w tym co zamierzał zrobić. Jego spontaniczność często wpędzała go w kłopoty ale także przynosiła całkiem niezłe rezultaty. Skoczywszy na równe nogi pociągnął za sobą Spocka w kierunku stojącego nieopodal niewykończonego budynku z prefabrykatu.

-Co Ty wyprawiasz Jim? – Zapytał go Wolkanin niechętnie pozwalając pociągnąć się we wskazanym kierunku.

-Chcę Cię pocałować tak jak robią to ludzie. – Odpowiedział jednym tchem Kirk.


	7. Rozdział 7

-Chcesz to zrobić _tutaj_? – Zapytał zaskoczony Spock jak gdyby właśnie wyszli na jasno oświetloną scenę. Natychmiast się zatrzymał.

Cóż, pomyślał wewnętrzny optymista Kirka, przynajmniej nie kwestionował idei pocałunku tylko miejsce w którym miało do niego dojść. Kirk uśmiechnął się próbując pociągnąć go dalej ale przypominało to próbę wyciągnięcia Enterprise z doku przy pomocy kawałka liny.

Och, no cóż tutaj też jest dobrze. Pomyślał. Potem objął Spocka w pasie i ułożył usta w dzióbek. Spock jednak nie zamierzał współpracować.

-Och proszę Cię, Spocku!

-Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. Istnieje sześćdziesiąt trzy koma cztery procent na to, że ktoś nas zobaczy. – Powiedział rezolutnie Spock.

-Tak, ale istnieje też trzydzieści sześć koma sześć procent na to, że nikt nas nie przyłapie. Proszę Cię Spocku, pocałuj mnie. – Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko Kirk. – Wiesz, że tego chcesz.

Spock stał obok niego z ramionami zwisającymi wzdłuż ciała.

-Nie rozumiem dlaczego chcesz to zrobić w takim miejscu kiedy jestem pewien, że udałoby nam się znaleźć takie, które byłoby bardziej odpowiednie i odosobnione, na przykład w Twojej kajucie.

-Chcę zrobić to tutaj ponieważ jest to świetna zabawa. Nigdy nie całowałeś się z nikim w szkole za garażem? – Zapytał. Chociaż wyraz twarzy Spocka powiadomił go o tym, że nie tylko Spock tego ie zrobił ale cały ten pomysł wydał mu się niedorzeczny.

Kirk nie miał zamiaru się poddawać i zignorował zdziwienie Spocka ruszając w dalszą drogę ponieważ wiedział, że Spock i tak pójdzie za nim.

Po drodze jego żartobliwy nastrój prysł. Łatwo mu było obrócić wszystko w żart, był to swego rodzaju mechanizm obronny jakiego używał całe życie. Nauczył się nie brać wszystkiego na poważnie. Ale jego życie stało się ostatnio poważne. Bardzo poważne.

Zatrzymał się przy strumieniu nie wiedząc dokąd się zwrócić. Ledwie słyszał szum przepływającej w strumieniu wody przypominającej mu o tym jak krótkie było jego życie. Nic nie było pewne nawet ziemia po której kroczyli, ich obecność na tej planecie, była tego przykładem.

_Carpe Diem._

Ta maksyma mogła być dewizą życiową Kirka. Decyzja o spontanicznym wstąpieniu do Floty Gwiezdnej była tego przykładem i okazała się brzemienna w skutki, które zmieniły jego życie. Kiedy był młodszy ta dewiza głównie dotyczyła dbania o jego samego i tego, że uciekł z domu jeszcze będąc nastolatkiem nie wiedząc co przyniesie kolejny dzień. Teraz wiedział, że w kosmosie czekało na niego więcej niebezpieczeństw podobnych do Nero, gotowych wyskoczyć z ciemności i zrobić mu coś naprawdę złego.

Nie było to nic nad czym powinien się rozwodzić, ale też pomagało mu korzystać z każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Dlatego też zaczął rozmyślać o tym co zrobić dalej. Jeżeli Spock pragnął prywatności, na wpół zbudowany budynek po ich lewej stronie, powinien okazać się wystarczający nawet jeśli brakowało w nim okien, drzwi i dachu. Wszedł do środka i oparł się o jedną ze ścian z bijącym sercem czekając na to co było nieuniknione. Krążyli wokół siebie całe dnie, a nawet tygodnie. Dwa kroki do przodu, jeden w tył. Najwyższy czas zakończyć tą grę. Kirk rzucił rękawicę a jego wyzwanie doczekało się odpowiedzi.

W drzwiach budynku pojawił się Spock, skryty w cieniu i prawie nie robiący hałasu przy poruszaniu się. Księżyc, znajdujący się między nowiem a pełnią wyjrzał w Ty momencie zza chmur nadając mu złotej poświaty.

Ich oczy spotkały się ze zrozumieniem kiedy Spock podszedł do Kirka i oparł dłonie o ścianę po obu stronach jego głowy. Powoli pochylił się do przodu dopóki ich twarzy nie oddzielało mniej niż kilka centymetrów i Kirk poczuł ciepły oddech Wolkanina na swojej twarzy, niczym podmuch lekkiego pustynnego wietrzyka. Spojrzał w jego ciemne, bezdenne oczy i starał się przekazać mu jednym spojrzeniem swoją pewność tego jak właściwa jest podróż jaką mieli właśnie rozpocząć. W końcu Spock przechylił lekko głowę i zamknął dzielącą ich odległość. Kiedy to zrobił Kirk zamknął oczy w niemym oczekiwaniu.

Wargi, które dotknęły jego ust były miękkie, gorące i ostrożne. Dotykały go lekko jakby chciały zapytać ’czy mogę?’. Kirk zamarł w bezruchu czując jak oddech Spocka mieszał się z jego własnym. Rozluźnił mięśnie szczęki pozwalając na to by jedynym punktem w jakim się dotykali były ich usta. Spock pociągnął jego dolną wargę swoimi a potem wessał ją do ciepłego i wilgotnego wnętrza swoich ust. Kirk westchnął niespodziewanie kiedy przeszedł go dreszcz zmierzający jak burza prosto do jego krocza. Kiedy poczuł czubek gorącego języka kosmity przesuwającego się po jego dolnej wardze sam już nie wiedział czy ma mu się poddać czy o niego walczyć.

Chociaż zwykle nie był aż tak pasywny tym razem postanowił zrobić wyjątek i otworzył szeroko usta pozwalając aby jego ciało oparło się o ciało Spocka od klatki piersiowej aż po kolana pasując do niego idealnie jak gdyby byli dla siebie stworzeni. Po raz pierwszy od sesji w sali gimnastycznej Kirk miał styczność z ciałem Wolkanina które było o wiele bardziej gorące od ciała człowieka jak gdyby Spock przez cały dzień zbierał w sobie żar palącego słońca planety. Przesunąwszy dłonie wokół jego pasa uniósł lekko materiał jego koszuli wsuwając jedną z dłoni pod spód i dotykając szczupłych, umięśnionych pleców pozwolił aby przeniknęło go ciepło skóry Spocka.

Kiedy ich ciepłe i wilgotne języki zetknęły się ze sobą i owinęły wokół siebie Kirk był niesamowicie podniecony. Dotyk ich języków zamknął układ przesyłając przez niego nagłą falę uniesienia. Kirk cieszył się niezwykłą delikatnością Spocka, której w ogóle się po nim nie spodziewał. Ich pocałunek był zmysłowy i upajający a Kirk cieszył się intymnością chwili, która pozwalała mu czuć smak kminu rzymskiego i innych przypraw obecnych w daniu, które zjadł Spock.

Był też niezwykle podekscytowany czując erekcję Spocka wciśniętą w swoje biodro ponieważ wiedział, że to on był powodem jej pojawienia się. Wsunął udo między nogi Spocka i poruszał nim rytmicznie tworząc przyjemne uczucie tarcia. Jego dłonie zsunęły się niżej i zamknęły wokół twardych i umięśnionych pośladków przyciągając Wolkanina jeszcze bliżej do ciała Kirka i sprawiając że poczuł on, bardziej niż usłyszał, jego cichy jęk kiedy pogłębił pocałunek. Ta chwila była tak idealna, że Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego tak długo z tym wszystkim zwlekali.

Nagle Spock zesztywniał a emanując tak silnym napięciem kiedy się od niego odsunął, że Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać co takiego zrobił. Prawie o to zapytał ale wtedy usłyszał dochodzący z zewnątrz dźwięk.

Cholera. Kirk spojrzał na Spocka który najwyraźniej próbował wziąć się w garść, starając się zwolnić tempo oddychania z dyszenia do bardziej normalnego poziomu.

Potem usłyszał huk.

-Cholera! – Wykrzyknął kobiecy głos.

Zauważywszy światło latarki przez jedno z okien, Kirk zorietnował się, że zaraz ktoś ich odkryje. Spock najwidoczniej doszedł do tego samego wniosku ponieważ obciągnął koszulę i wyszedł przez budynek.

-Cholera! – Wykrzyknął ten sam, chociaż tym razem nieco zszokowany, kobiecy głos. Kimkolwiek była ta kobieta Spock najwyraźniej śmiertelnie ją przeraził pojawiając się z nikąd. – Przepraszam pana.

-Chorąża Charalam, co pani tutaj robi o tej porze?

Kirk przewrócił oczami – znowu ona. Przynajmniej była zbyt niskiej rangi aby móc zadać Spockowi to samo pytanie. Korzystam z pół-prywatności jaką daje mi ten budynek żeby móc obściskiwać się z kapitanem. Co niestety mi pani przerwała. Kirk uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu wyobrażając sobie te słowa padające z ust Spocka i miał nadzieję, że ona nie zauważy jego bardzo widocznej erekcji.

-Zostawiłam tu kilka rzeczy kiedy wcześniej wskoczyłam do wody…– Dziewczyna zamilkła a Kirk wyobraził sobie gromy jakie ciskał w jej stronę Spock. – Ale już wszystko znalazłam, proszę pana.

Musiała chyba stać na baczność ponieważ jedynymi słowami, które padły z ust Spocka było

-Odmaszerować.

Minęło kilka minut zanim Spock pojawił się znowu u boku Kirka, pewnie dlatego że chciał się upewnić, że Charalam nie wróci. Kirk miał złe przeczucie napotykając srogie spojrzenie wchodzącego do budynku Wolkanina.

-Wracam na statek. – Powiedział napiętym głosem Spock. Nie musiał mu mówić że chciał być sam. – Dobranoc Kapitanie.

Potem zniknął a Kirk opadł na ścianę. Kurwakurwakurwa. A szło im tak dobrze. Od tej pory zawsze będzie słuchał swego Pierwszego Oficera kiedy ten powie mu, że coś może się nie udać. Prawdopodobnie powinni byli wrócić na statek ale Kirk przyznał, że robienie tego tutaj chociaż wiedział, że ktoś może ich nakryć tylko go podniecała.

Z lekkim bólem jąder i nieobecną już erekcją Kirk również wrócił na statek.

=_=_=_=

Zegary na statku wskazywały 6.15 rano. Zwykle mesa była o tej porze prawie opuszczona ale tego dnia aż huczało w niej od energii zgromadzonej w niej ludzi którzy mieli zacząć swój pierwszy porządny dzień pracy w kolonii po tym jak udało im się osiągnąć całkiem sporo zeszłego popołudnia. Z powodu dwugodzinnej różnicy czasu, która codziennie zmniejszała się o godzinę z powodu tego, że planeta orbitowała wolniej od Ziemi, członkowie załogi statku starali się wykorzystać tę chwilę na to by porządnie się najeść zanim ruszą do pracy w kolonii o 9.00 rano.

Kirk rozejrzał się po sali i wkrótce zobaczył Spocka stojącego nieopodal z tacą w rękach i pogrążonego w rozmowie ze swoimi pracownikami. Na nam widok Wolkanina przeszedł go dreszcz spowodowany wspomnieniem wszystkiego co zaszło między nimi poprzedniego wieczora nawet jeśli trwało to bardzo krótko. Spock jak gdyby czując na sobie wzrok Kirka spojrzał w jego kierunku. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały Kirk poczuł kolejny mocny dreszcz. Kurwa. Pomyślał Kirk. Zeszłego wieczora tylko się całowali ale to, że teraz udało mu się poznać Spocka z nowej, bardziej intymnej, strony bardzo go podniecało. Posłał swemu Pierwszemu Oficerowi szeroki uśmiech a potem stanął w kolejce po śniadanie.

Mimo posłanego Spockowi uśmiechu, Kirk trochę bał się spotkania z nim po wczorajszej spektakularnej porażce. Wiedział, że Spock był, na swój bardzo kontrolowany sposób, poirytowany tym jak zakończył się ich wieczór i zastanawiał się czy znaczyło to, że Spock będzie go teraz unikał tak jak to mu się wcześniej zdarzało. W umyśle Kirka pojawiło się wspomnienie jak lodowaty był względem niego Spock po tamtym wypadku w sali gimnastycznej i miał nadzieję, że nie czeka go powtórka.

Stojąc cierpliwie w kolejce zastanawiał się co miał ochotę zjeść na śniadanie. Członkowie jego załogi nauczyli się w końcu, że nie musieli przepuszczać go na początek kolejki. Kirk dawno stwierdził, że to zbyteczny przywilej jeśli nigdzie się nie spieszył. Między nim a innymi kadetami z jego roku którzy teraz służyli na Enterprise panował spory dystans. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że był ich kapitanem i potrzebował tego rodzaju dystansu z powodów dyscyplinarnych. Na zajęciach z podstaw dowodzenia nauczył się, że łatwiej jest udzielić reprymendy członkowi załogi niż przyjacielowi. Bardziej chodziło o to, że on zawsze odstawał od reszty.

W okresie dorastania był samotnikiem, nie tylko z wyboru, chociaż później tak właśnie się stało. Jego dobre oceny i sukcesy w sporcie sprawiały, że zawsze odstawał od grupy. Z powodu swojego wyglądu nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem partnerów do łóżka chociaż co niektórzy nie kryli się z tym, że albo mu zazdrościli albo go nie cierpieli z powodu jego umiejętności. Wtedy właśnie nauczył się walczyć o siebie. Na Akademii, przez którą przewinął się w szybkim tempie, było tak samo. Miał tak świetne stopnie, że władze innych wydziałów robiły wszystko żeby odwieść go od poświęcenia się dowodzeniu. Kirk zawsze był inny.

Ponieważ awansował na kapitana zaraz po ukończeniu Akademii trudno mu było zatrudnić piętnaście procent doświadczonych członków załogi, którzy przebywali w tej chwili na pokładzie. Niewielu ludzi chciało służyć pod dowództwem kapitana, który nie miał żadnego doświadczenia zawodowego. Kirk był wdzięczny z powodu tego, że nikt nie wydawał się nienawidzić go z powodu jego stanowiska. Po tym jak pokonał Naradę ludzie nie tylko w końcu go zaakceptowali ale także nauczyli się mu ufać.

Dotarł do końca kolejki nadal nie wiedząc na co ma ochotę. Wiedział jednak, że prawdopodobnie będzie pracował także w trakcie przerwy na lunch i dlatego postanowił zjeść obfite śniadanie.  
Kiedy ładował tacę u jego boku pojawił się Scotty.

-Dzień dobry Kapitanie. – Powiedział inżynier z uśmiechem patrząc na jego tacę. – Widzę, że nie zapomiał pan o obfitym śniadaniu. Takich facetów lubię.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Chciałbym, żeby Dr McCoy podzielał Twoje zdanie. Zawsze narzeka na to co jem. Narzekał przez cały czas jaki spędziliśmy w Akademii. Do tej pory nie przestał.

-Ach, no cóż. Może kiedy spróbuje wyśmienitej kuchni Chorążej Stewart dozna olśnienia i zmieni zdanie. Rozmawiałem już z nią. Jest gotowa złożyć podanie o przeniesienie kiedy tylko pan zechce, Kapitanie.

Nic dziwnego, że Scotty był taki wesoły, pomyślał Kirk.

-W porządku. Powiedz jej, żeby złożyła dokumenty a ja zaraz po śniadaniu wyślę notatkę na jej temat do Admirała Pike’a. Jeśli rzeczywiście tak gotuje tak dobrze jak mówisz z chęcią przyjmę ją do służby na Enterprise.

-Nie musi się pan kierować moją opinią. Pański żołądek na pewno pana przekona, że mam rację! W porządku. Mam dzisiaj wachtę na mostku więc muszę już lecieć. Miłego dnia, Kapitanie.

-Nawzajem Scotty. – Powiedział Kirk klepiąc inżyniera po plecach.

Potem rozejrzał się po sali w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca przy stole.

-Tutaj, Jim! – Zawołał McCoy.

Doktor siedział w towarzystwie przełożonej pielęgniarek więc Kirk podszedł do nich i zajął miejsce obok McCoya.

-Chyba nie zamierzasz tego wszystkiego zjeść?

Kirk z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, nauczył się tego gestu właśnie od Bones’a.

-Dzień dobry Bones, Siostro Chapel. – Przywitał się Kirk ignorując wybuch lekarza. Potem spojrzał na tacę lekarza i się skrzywił. – W życiu bym czegoś takiego nie tknął. – Powiedział patrząc na stojącą przed doktorem miseczkę kaszki kukurydzianej.

Doktor spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

-Teraz jesteś młody, ale zwyczaj pochłaniania wielkich ilości niezdrowego jedzenia kiedyś wyjdzie Ci bokiem, kiedy dostaniesz zawału z powodu zatkanej blaszką miażdżycową aorty.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do niego i zabrał do jedzenia.

-Kapitanie, kończą się nam zapasy kremu z filtrem. Nie wie pan czy udałoby się wyprodukować go więcej? – Zapytała Siostra Chapel.

Kirk rzucił jej pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie za to, że zmieniła temat rozmowy. Była już przyzwyczajona do ich kłótni i zwykle jej one nie przeszkadzały.

-Wiem, że Dział Nauki miał to na uwadze. Ale proszę zapytać Spocka o to jak się sprawy mają.

Jak na dany znak przy ich stoliku pojawił się Spock z tacą w rękach.

Kirk uniósł na niego wzrok. Spock wyglądał…olśniewająco. Coś się zmieniło, tylko co? Kirk nie był do końca pewien. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały od razu wiedział, że wszystko między nimi będzie w porządku. Cokolwiek Pierwszy Oficer poczuł zeszłego wieczora, wybaczył Kirkowi i Kirk poczuł ulgę.

-Czy mogę się do państwa przysiąść? – Pytanie było skierowane do wszystkich siedzących przy stole ale Spock patrzył tylko na Kirka. Spędziwszy dużo czasu z ludźmi nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko usiadł obok Siostry Chapel.

-Czy jakimś cudem udało Ci się wyprodukować więcej kremu z filtrem? – Zapytał McCoy?

-Jakimś cudem, Doktorze? Cuda nie są mi potrzebne. Dział Naukowy jest samowystarczalny i odnosi sukcesy dzięki znakomicie wyszkolonym pracownikom.

Kirk poczuł, że Spock wyprostował nogi tak, że ich kostki zetknęły się ze sobą. Uniósł wzrok ale Spock wpatrywał się w swój talerz. Kirk z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech.

-Nieważne. – Wzruszył ramionami McCoy. Wyraźnie nie był w nastroju do sprzeczek. Kirkowi bardzo to pasowało.

-Jestem pewien, że Twój dział pracuje niezwykle wydajnie. – Powiedział Kirk. – Chodzi o to czy udało Wam się wydajnie wyprodukować więcej kremu przeciwsłonecznego. Pytała o niego Siostra Chapel. – Kirk spojrzał na pielęgniarkę, która oblała się rumieńcem, który stał się siliniejszy kiedy spojrzał na nią Spock. Chapel nie była jedyną osobą na pokładzie, która wzdychała do Pierwszego Oficera. Jako przyjaciółka Uhury prawdopodobnie wiedziała, o jego rozstaniu ale nie wiedziała, że Spock był już zajęty.

-Cztery pięciolitrowe beczki zostaną teleportowane na planetę i ustawione obok kantyny. – Odpowiedział Spock. W tym samym czasie przesunął nogi tak, że jego łydki dotykaly łydek Kirka. Kirk poczuł gorąco skóry Wolkanina przenikające przez ich ubrania i miał problem ze skupieniem uwagi na rozmowie.

To było dziwne, pomyślał. Jeszcze wczoraj Spock uciekł od niego po tym jak prawie zostali przyłapani ale mimo to teraz prowadził z nim tą grę w bardzo publicznym miejscu. Nie, żeby Kirk na to narzekał, ale trudno było mu zrozumieć powściągliwość Wolkanina w jednej sytuacji oraz jej całkowity brak w innej. Być może granica tkwiła w romantycznych gestach. Takich jak na przykład bycie przyłapanym na całowaniu się z kapitanem a potencjalnie przyjacielskim dotykiem. Nie musiał tego rozumieć więc nawet nie próbował. Musiał się tylko upewnić, że kiedy byli otoczeniu innych ludzi to Spock dotykał jego.

-Dziękuję, Panie Spocku. – Powiedziała Siostra Chapel. – To o jedno zmartwienie mniej dla mojego personelu. I tak mamy wystarczająco dużo roboty.

-Och? – Zapytał Kirk wyczuwając, że tym razem chodzi o ochotników. – Zdarzyły się jeszcze jakieś wypadki poza Andersonem?

-Niektórzy ludzie rodzą się chyba z sieczką zamiast mózgu. – Poskarżył się McCoy. – Po co mamy uczyć ludzi jak korzystać ze sprzętu skoro wydaje im się, że sami wiedzą lepiej?

-Mieliśmy dwa przypadki nadwyrężenia pleców i jedną ranę krocza. – Wyjaśniła Chapel. – Ale to nic poważnego.

Kirk westchnął i postanowił wspomnieć o tym na zebraniu kadry kierowniczej i upewnić się, że wszyscy dopilnują by ich personel pamiętał o podstawowych zasadach bezpieczeństwa.

-Jak ma się Anderson? – Zapytał postanawiając wpaść po śniadaniu do izby chorych.

-Nic mu nie będzie. Obudził się głodny a to dobry znak. Miał szczęście, że ten prototyp akwalungu go nie zabił. Świetny pomyśł, kiepkie wykonanie.

-Co jest w nim takiego świetnego?

-Został zaprojektowany w celu wycofania bardziej nieporęcznego aparatu tlenowego. – Wyjaśnił Spock. – Zamiast niego nurek zakłada niewielki przyrząd który pobiera wodę i w procesie elektrolizy dzieli ją na cząsteczki składowe. Potem wodór zostaje usunięty a tlen zbiera się w komorze i miesza z wysoce skompresowanym azotem wpływającym tam z dołączonego do aparatu zbiorniczka. Jeśli wszystko działa sprawnie aparat jest bardziej poręczny niż zwyczajne przyrządy do nurkowania.

-Ale? – Zapytał Kirk.

Oczywiście musiało tam być jakieś ’ale’, chociaż on nie mógł się zbytnio skupić na słowach Spocka ponieważ noga Spocka delikatnie pieściła jego własną. Większość czasu spędził na jedzeniu ale kiedy od czasu do czasu uniósł głowę napotykał spojrzenie Wolkanina.

-Wczoraj użyli go ludzie pracujący przy budowie systemu irygacyjnego. – Kontynuował Spock. – Niestety w przypadku Chorążego Andersona zbiornik z azotem źle zadziałał i doszło u niego do niedotlenienia. Dlatego stracił orientację ponieważ zdjął maskę i pił wodę do momentu utraty przytomności. Kiedy inny członek zespołu odzyskał sprzęt i wrócił na statek zauważyliśmy wadę sprzętu, która nie naprawiona mogłaby doprowadzić do, według moich obliczeń, jeden koma osiem procent szans na kolejne problemy.

Te szanse wydawały się Kirkowi całkiem małe.

-Wygląda więc na to, że Anderson miał pecha. Myślałem, że cały wysłany nam sprzęt został uprzednio sprawdzony.

-Myślę, że niedługo przekonasz się, że to my jesteśmy polem doświadczalnym. – Powiedział McCoy a z tonu jego głosu można było wywnioskować, co o tym wszystkim myśli.

-Mimo wszystko wydaje mi się, że usterka została naprawiona a ekipa która użyje dzisiaj sprzętu będzie bezpieczna. – Dodał Spock.

Kirk wstał od stołu.

-W porządku. Idę zobaczyć się z Andersonem i załatwić sprawę kucharki Scotty’ego. Zobaczymy się na dole.

=_=_=_=

Kirk wszedł do sali posiedzeń z dziwnym uczuciem deja vu na widok uczestników zebrania. Pomachał do Heike, która siedziała ze swoją grupą w rogu sali. Potem wraz z McCoy’em i Spockiem zasiadł wśród kadry kierowniczej Enterprise.

Kiedy do sali wszedł ambasador w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza. Ambasador szybko i zwięźle przedstawił im plan działania, zauważając przy tym, że załoga Enterprise uporała się ze wszystkim przed czasem. Potem rozmawiali na temat badań jakie miały odbyć się za dwa dni polegających na poszukiwaniach podziemnych zbiorników wodnych w pobliskich górach, oraz decyzji czy jedna z hydroponicznych szklarni nadaje się już do zasadzenia w niej pierwszych roślin.

Po zebraniu Kirk zatrzymał swoich pracowników na krótką rozmowę i poprosił ambasadora aby do nich dołączył na wypadek gdyby ktoś miał do niego jakieś pytania.

-Po pierwsze chciałbym Wam podziękować za ciężką pracę i wysiłek jaki Wasze ekipy włożyły w to zadanie. Starszy Sepak powiedział, że pracujemy przed czasem ale wydaje mi się, że to dlatego ludzie pracują dłużej niż powinni. Entuzjazm jest w porządku ale wyczerpanie już nie szczególnie jeśli prowadzi do wypadków i kontuzji.

Zespół zareagował zgodnym mruknięciem.

-Przypomnijcie proszę swoim pracownikom żeby przestrzegali zasad bezpieczeństwa. Czy macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?

-Tak, ja mam pytanie? – Powiedział McCoy tonem, który jak wiedział z doświadczenia Kirk, oznaczał konfrontację. – Dlaczego moim ludziom nie wolno jest robić tego do czego zostali wyszkoleni? Jesteśmy medykami a tylko instalujemy sprzęt. Jestem lekarzem nie inżynierem.

Kirk z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech, który prawie pojawił się znowu na widok rozbawionego spojrzenia ambasadora.

-Mieszka tutaj 11,000 tysięcy ludzi, którzy w większości nadal są w szoku…i nie mów mi, że Wolkanie nic nie czują. Byłoby lepiej dla kolonii gdybyśmy mogli wykonywać swoją pracę. – Powiedział McCoy, który niczego nie zauważył.

-Cały czas negocjuję ze Starszyzną, Doktorze. – Odpowiedział ambasador. – Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić.

McCoy wprost emanował napięciem.

-Proszę pozwolić mi z nimi porozmawiać. – Powiedział. – Jestem pewien, że udałoby mi się przemówić im do rozsądku.

-Bones! – Krzyknął Kirk którego zezłościł jego brak szacunku. – Starszy Sepak powiedział, że robi co może. Głośne narzekanie w niczym tu nie pomoże.

McCoy rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie i zwrócił się do ambasadora.

-Wie pan kiedy możemy spodziewać się odpowiedzi? To trochę dziwnie nie skorzystać z obecności w pełni wyszkolonej kadry medycznej.

-Rozumiem pańską frustrację, Doktorze. – Powiedział do McCoy’a ambasador. – Jednak mamy tu wiele problemów jakich pan nie zrozumie. Zamierzam walczyć o pozwolenie dla Was. Proszę mi wierzyć, że naprawdę robię co mogę.

Kirk patrzył jak McCoy rozluźnił się i opadł na krzesło. Chciał zamienić z nim parę słów po spotkaniu, ale Doktor wyszedł z Uhurą zanim Kirk zdążył go złapać.

Kirk nie był objęty żadnym grafikiem, więc mógł wybierać gdzie i kiedy będzie pracował. Skoro szklarnie hydroponiczne wydawały się najważniejsze skierował się tam gdzie pracował poprzedniego dnia. Prace były w toku i powstawały już pierwsze budynki z pleksiglasu. Były ogromne: długie na pięćdziesiąt metrów i szerokie na piętnaście. Modułowy system pozwalał na szybką konstrukcję i kiedy po południu pojawił się Scotty ze swoją ekipą by podłączyć system irygacyjny budynek był właściwie skończony. Nad ekipą budowlaną czuwała Heike wraz z kilkorgiem pracowników swojej organizacji oraz kilkorgiem Wolkanów.

-Cześć Heike, jak się masz? – Powitał ją wesoło Kirk.

-Osobiście, Jim? – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Zdradzę Ci pewien sekret. Nadal drżą mi kolana z powodu zadania jakie musiałam wykonać. – Dodała teatralnym szeptem.

-Och? – Zapytał zaintrygowany Kirk.

-Mam lęk wysokości. Tak wiem, że to nieciekawa cecha inżyniera budownictwa lądowego. – Roześmiała się a Kirk uśmiechnął się. – Nie mam problemów z lataniem. Ale jeżeli mam gdzieś wejść po drabinie albo stanąć na brzegu klifu prawie mdleję. Musiałam wejść na dach żeby sprawdzić kilka urządzeń. Gdybyś spojrzał na mnie z bliska zauważyłbyś jak bardzo się trzęsłam.

Patrząc na stojącą przed nim uśmiechniętą Heike, Kirk rozważał różnice między dwoma Wolkańsko-Ludzkimi hybrydami jakie znał. Heike nie miała żadnych problemów z wyrażaniem emocji i Kirk zastanawiał się czy było to uzależnione od jej genów czy wychowania. Czy gdyby jej Wolkańska matka przeżyła miałaby duży wpływ na jej życie? No i jaki wpływ miała na Spocka jego matka?

Nie chciałby zmieniać Spocka ale zastanawiał się jak to było ciągle dusić w sobie emocje które wybuchały potem w niekontrolowany sposób. Zapewne nie wszyscy Wolkanie tacy byli. Czy ludzkie geny Spocka sprawiły, że kontrolował się mniej niż inni Wolkanie? Być może powinien zapytać o to ambasadora.

-Udało nam się wiele zrobić biorąc pod uwagę, że przybyliśmy dopiero wczoraj. – Powiedział wskazując ręką zbudowaną szklarnię.

-Udało nam się zdążyć przed czasem. Masz bardzo zdyscyplinowanych i ciężko pracujących ludzi. Ich pomoc okazała się bezcenna.

-To dobrze. Wydaje mi się, że pobyt tutaj wiele ich nauczy.

O szóstej wieczorem szklarnia była gotowa na przyjęcie pierwszych roślin. Uśmiechając się do Heike, Kirk dokonał krótkiej ceremonii otwarcia, która skończyła się okrzykami i oklaskami obecnych tam ludzi i zdziwieniem Wolkanów, którym oczywiście wydała się ona nielogiczna.

Kirk miał wystarczająco dużo czasu żeby wrócić na statek, wziąć prysznic i przebrać się przed kolacją z ambasadorem. Odszukał więc Spocka i razem udali się na statek.

=_=_=_=

Kirk zastukał do drzwi oddzielających łazienkę od kwatery Spocka. Miał zamiar wskoczyć pod prysznic i z grzeczności owinął się ręcznikiem. Tak daleko jeszcze nie zaszli.

-Przepraszam Cię za wczoraj. – Powiedział kiedy tylko miał szansę.

-Nie ma za co. – Odparł Spock a Kirk zauważył jak omiata go spojrzeniem chociaż wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienił. – Może następnym razem kiedy Ci powiem, że coś może się nie udać przyznasz mi rację i zachowasz się w odpowiedni sposób.

-Być może. – Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

Od czasu odlotu z Ziemi zarówno on jak i Spock bacznie strzegli i szanowali prywatność drugiego. Ale ponieważ zeszłej nocy całowali się Kirk postanowił trochę przesunąć granicę i nie zamknął drzwi przed wejściem pod prysznic.

Był zawiedziony tym, że Spock nie wszedł do łazienki.

-Zaraz skończę. Muszę tylko umyć zęby. – Zawołał przez otwarte drzwi Kirk i po owinięciu się ręcznikiem przyłożył usta do maski odświeżacza jamy ustnej.

Kiedy urządzenie zaczęło działać Kirk zobaczył w lustrze jak do łazienki wchodzi Spock. _Kompletnie nagi._

 _Oczywiście, że jest nagi Ty idioto._ Pomyślał. Prysznice, które zdarzało mu się brać w ubraniu zwykle były lodowato zimne a ich pomysłodawcą był Bones. To, że wszedł do łazienki bez ubrania było odpowiedzią na zaczepkę Kirka a fakt, że dzieliło ich mniej niż dwa metry otwartym zaproszeniem do podejrzenia tego i owego.

Jest zielony. Kirk już to wiedział, chociaż zawsze myślał, nie wiedzieć czemu, że będzie różowy tak jak usta Spocka. Nie żartuj sobie, skarcił się w myślach. Odkąd poczuł wzwód Spocka wtedy w sali gimnastycznej często o nim myślał. I wyrobił sobie więcej niż kilka fantazji na ten temat, do czego jednak nigdy by się nie przyznał.

Pikanie urządzenia wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Skoro jego zęby były czyste nie miał powodu zostawać dłużej w łazience. Wet za wet. Kirk rzucił ręcznik na pokład i wyszedł z łazienki czując na sobie wzrok Spocka. Uśmiechnął się.

Kiedy wrócili na planetę dowiedzieli się, że ambasador niestety nie miał dla nich czasu. Spock postanowił porozmawiać z grupą mieszkańców kolonii którzy zdecydowali się zjeść wieczorny posiłek w towarzystwie ludzi ze statku oraz pracowników organizacji charytatywnej, z którymi pracowali tego dnia. Kirk rozejrzał się dookoła i zobaczył grupę pracowników ochrony, w tym Chorążego Giotto, którego chyba już zawsze będzie w duchu nazywał ’Cupcake’. Chłopak nieźle go zaskoczył w trakcie symulacji ponieważ jego nietuzinkowe pomysły pomogły jego ekipie poradzić sobie z trudnościami.

Kirk przysiadł się do nich i starając się powstrzymać uśmiech spojrzał na wijącego się obok niego ochroniarza.

-Masz mocny prawy sierpowy, Giotto. – Powiedział konspiracyjnie głaszcząc się po brodzie na której trzy lata temu wylądowały trzy ciosy ochroniarza. Potem patrzył jak Giotto wije się jeszcze bardziej dając ponieść się uczuciu satysfakcji a potem postanawiając się nad nim zlitować. – Świetnie poradziłeś sobie w czasie symulacji. Miałeś kilka świetnych pomysłów. To dobrze o Tobie świadczy jako o oficerze ochrony. – Dodał. – Miło jest wiedzieć, że mam kogoś kto zawsze będzie zabezpieczał moje tyły.

Mężczyzna był zdecydowanie pod wrażeniem.

Kirk miał zamiar zapytać go czy kiedykolwiek trenował boks kiedy spod stołu dobiegł dziwny dźwięk. Kirk spojrzał w dół aby zobaczyć skąd dobiega.  
-Ach... Chorąża Charalam. – Powiedział zupełnie nie zaskoczony.

Młoda kobieta wyczołgała się spod stołu rumieniąc się ze wstydu.

-Kapitanie.

-Nie sądzę aby mogła mi pani powiedzieć dlaczego…– Zaczął Kirk ale nigdy nie skończył zdania.

-Kapitanie. – Powiedział Spock podchodząc do niego i ledwie spoglądając na klęczącą przed dowódcą kobietę. – Przybył Starszy Sepak.

Kirk spojrzał na nią, potem na Giotto i resztę ochroniarzy.

-Jestem pewien że istnieje bardzo ważny powód pani zachowania. Niestety ja nie mam czasu go usłyszeć.

Spock znalazł dla nich mały stolik w kącie i czekał przy nim podczas kiedy Kirk i ambasador poszli po coś do jedzenia. Kiedy usiedli sam poszedł po swoją porcję.

-Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś wykończony. – Powiedział Kirk patrząc na starszego Wolkanina.

-Jestem zmęczony ale mam na to powód. Co u Ciebie stary przyjacielu? – Zapytał z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy ambasador. Tak jak Kirk powiedział Spockowi, twarz ambasadora nie zdradzała żadnych emocji ale jego spojrzenie złagodniało

-Jestem zmęczony ale nie wyczerpany. Praca przy stawianiu budynków z przeźroczystego plastiku w takim upale jest wyczerpująca. Słyszałeś, że dzisiaj otworzyliśmy pierwszą szklarnię?

-Nie, nie słyszałem, ponieważ cały dzień spędziłem ze Starszyzną. – Ambasador zamilkł kiedy do stolika przysiadł się Spock zajmując miejsce obok Kirka. – Wczoraj przybyła nam kolejna ofiara Gorączki. – Powiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem i potrząsnął głową. – Starszyzna wreszcie pozwoliła mi podzielić się tą informacją z większą grupą osób. Postaramy się także zdobyć pomoc niemego plemienia empatów z systemu Minariańskiego. W moich czasach ich planeta została w 2268 roku zniszczona przez supernovę. Oczywiście w tym wymiarze to dopiero nastąpi. Wydaje mi się jednak że bardzo pomogliby nam z problemem zerwanych więzi a my pomożemy im znaleźć nowy dom.

-A co ze zmianami w osi czasu? – Zapytał ambasadora Spock.

-To, że jemy razem kolację nie sprawiło, że nadszedł koniec świata a skoro Minarianie mają stracić dom tak jak Romulanie w moich czasach, Rada Starszych i ja zgodnie uważamy, że to wystarczający powód.

-To wydaje się logiczne. – Zauważył Kirk. – Co zrobimy z Bones’em?

-McCoy i jego ludzie zostaną dopuszczeni do tych którzy potrzebują pomocy. Wraz z grupą Wolkańskich medyków będą leczyć podstawowe choroby i przyjmować porody dzięki czemu uzdrowiciele będą mogli zająć się problemami natury telepatycznej.

-Bones na pewno się ucieszy. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak długo musiał czekać na zgodę.

-Zrozum Jim. Wolkanie bardzo chronią swoją prywatność. W kolonii jest bardzo wiele wewnętrznego cierpienia ale mieszkańcy nie chcą rozmawiać o tym z nikim z zewnątrz. Jednak kontynuacja ukrywania informacji okazała się nielogiczna. Mimo wielkiej tragedii jaką przeżyli Ci ludzie trudno jest zmienić sposób w jaki cały naród zachowywał się przez tysiąclecia.

-Doceniam wysiłek jakiemu poddałeś się w naszym imieniu. – Powiedział Kirk starając się zignorować uczucie gorącego uda przyciskającego się do jego własnego. – Kiedy zamierzasz porozmawiać z Bones’em?

-Po jutrzejszej porannej odprawie. Wydaje mi się, że pomocnym będzie jeżeli obaj będziecie przy tym obecni ponieważ zamierzam powiedzieć mu kim naprawdę jestem.

-Dlaczego myślisz, że powinien o tym wiedzieć? Chyba im mniej ludzi o tym wie tym lepiej?

-Zgadzam się z Jimem. – Powiedział Spock pochylając się do przodu.

-Być może macie rację ale jeżeli Wasz Doktor McCoy jest choć trochę podobny do tego, którego znałem nie mam innego wyjścia. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz rozbawienia. – Proszę Cię zaufajcie mi.

Wszyscy trzej pogrążyli się w milczeniu i skończyli posiłek. Kirk rozmyślał o czasie jaki spędził z ambasadorem i jak świetnie się wtedy bawił. Chociaż przed nimi był jeszcze prawie cały tydzień Kirk wiedział, że czas upłynie im zbyt szybko a świadomość, że kiedy odlecą ambasador zostanie sam, a jedyną bliską mu osobą będzie Sarek. To bardzo go zasmuciło.

-Co masz zamiar robić po naszym odlocie? – Zapytał.

-Zostanę szefem projektu grupy informatyków, którzy chcą odbudować bazę danych przy użyciu kopii zapasowych przechowywanych we wszystkich ambasadach Wolkana.

Kirk cicho przyklaskiwał Wolkańskiej metodzie zapobiegania katastrofom, chociaż prawdopodobnie kiedy ją wymyślili nie mieli pojęcia, że będą musieli z niej skorzystać. Prawdopodobnie myśleli o wielkim trzęsieniu ziemi czy o wybuchu wulkanu. Ale nie wyobrażali sobie ataku, którego skutkiem byłoby zniszczenie całej planety.

-Porucznik Uhura zajmuje się teraz projektem podobnym do mojego. Staramy się przygotować program komputerowy podłączony do Głównej Bazy Danych Federacji. Pomoże nam ona w edukacji najmłodszych mieszkańców kolonii do czasu ukończenia mojego projektu.

Kirk uśmiechnął się. Był pewien, że Uhura świetnie nadawała się do pracy z dziećmi. Założyłby się, że czuła się dobrze wiedząc, że pomagając tym dzieciom przyczyniła się do rozwoju kolonii. Jej umiejętności xenolingwistyczne na pewno się przydadzą.

-Jak myślisz, ile czasu Ci to zajmie? – Zapytał na głos.

-Na początku jakieś trzy Ziemskie miesiące. Jest to jednak proces wieloetapowy więc trochę potrwa.

-Cóż, jeśli przypominasz tego małego geniusza, który wprawił w osłupienie wykładowców na Akademii i jest posiadaczem certyfikatu informatycznego klasy A7, wydaje mi się że ten projekt jest dla Ciebie stworzony.

-W tym wypadku mój odpowiednik i ja jesteśmy do siebie niezwykle podobni. Odkąd skończyłem trzy lata mój ojciec zadbał o znalezienie dla mnie nauczyciela informatyki.

Kirk uśmiechnął się wyobrażając sobie maleńkiego Spocka szwendającego się po domu i przeprogramowującego różne rzeczy przy użyciu trzymanego w rączce mini PADDa.

-Odkąd to jesteś obeznany z moimi umiejętnościami informatycznymi? – Zapytał młodszy Spock.

-Odkąd przyjąłem Cię na stanowisko mojego Pierwszego Oficera. Musiałem się upewnić, że masz odpowiednie kwalifikacje. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem Kirk.

Kirk roześmiał się widząc uniesione w takim samym geście brwi obydwu Spocków. On jeden widział ich rozbawienie.

Kiedy tylko skończyli jeść ambasador wstał od stołu.

-Wybaczcie mi, ale miałem ciężki dzień i rzeczywiście jestem zmęczony. Życzę Wam miłego wieczoru.

Kirk był pewien, że zauważył błysk w jego oku. Poczuł, że się czerwieni a ambasador uśmiechnął się widząc jego reakcję.

Kiedy wyszedł, Kirk zwrócił się do Spocka.

-Zaryzykujesz kolejny spacer w moim towarzystwie? – Zapytał.

-Tak, jeżeli pozwolisz mi wybrać miejsce spaceru. – Odpowiedział Spock.


	8. Rozdział 8

Kirk podążał za Spockiem oświetlonym chodnikiem.

-Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? – Zapytał kiedy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku i słuchu ludzi jedzących posiłek na powietrzu.

-Zaraz znajdziemy się nad strumieniem, przy którym pracowałeś.

Kirk był podekscytowany perspektywą spędzenia czasu sam na sam ze Spockiem. Jeżeli w pobliżu znowu pojawi się Chorąża Charalam, dopilnuje jej przeniesienia na inny statek. Kiedy w milczeniu oddalali się od kolonii Kirk stawał się coraz bardziej świadom obecności Spocka i swojej reakcji a także wyzwolonej do jego krwi adrenaliny.

Kiedy zeszli ze ścieżki Spock chwycił go za rękę i trzymał mocno w gorącym uścisku. Droga jaką wybrał Spock wiła się między głazami które czasami były tak blisko siebie, że musieli iść jeden za drugim.

Wiszący nad nimi księżyc nadawał okolicy dziwnego złotego blasku, innego od światła ziemskiego satelity. Powietrze było ciężkie i ciepłe niczym w suchej saunie a ciszę przerywały odgłosy zwierząt, które milkły słysząc ich kroki i odzywały się kiedy sobie poszli.

Kiedy doszli do brzegu strumienia przeszli może pięćdziesiąt metrów aż zatrzymały ich skały. Kirk zatrzymał się ale Spock przeszedł jeszcze kilka metrów a potem zatrzymał się nad brzegiem strumienia niczym wartownik pilnujący świętego miejsca. Kirk oparł się o głaz i czekał.

-Po tym co zaszło między nami zeszłego wieczora, odkryłem że trudno jest mi się kontrolować w Twoim towarzystwie. – Przyznał cicho Spock jak gdyby rozmawiał z wodą.

Kirk uśmiechnął się biorąc to za dobry znak, chociaż wiedział Spock może mieć z tym problem.

-Zauważyłem że dzisiaj o wiele częściej mnie dotykałeś co trochę mnie rozpraszało, ale było w porządku. Nie musisz się kontrolować kiedy jesteśmy sami.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co stałoby się gdybym przestał się kontrolować?

-Tak. – Powiedział Kirk. Podobnie jak Spock widział to w umyśle drugiego Spocka. Jeżeli ten drugi Jim Kirk sobie z tym poradził, jemu również nie sprawi to problemu.

Spock odwrócił się do niego i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie jak gdyby łączyła ich niewidzialna nić. Czy to siła przeznaczenia? Zastanawiał się.

Pokonawszy dzielącą ich odległość Spock przyparł Kirka do głazu a potem zamknął mu usta najbardziej erotycznym pocałunkiem w jego życiu. Ich języki tańczyły i splatały się ze sobą dopóki Kirk nie zaczął tulić się do niego. Czuł jak drżą mu kolana i unosząc głowę odsłonił przed Spockiem szyję walcząc o każdy oddech i wplatając palce w jedwabiste czarne włosy. Od kogo do cholery Spock nauczył się tak całować?

Kirk chciał więcej. Chciał poczuć wtulonego w siebie Spocka, poczuć Wolkańską namiętność i sprawić, że straci tę cenną Wolkańską kontrolę. Ta myśl doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

Spock oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy Kirka i obdarzył go kolejnym ognistym pocałunkiem rozpalając każdą cząsteczkę jego ciała. Przyciągnął do siebie ciało Wolkanina by poczuć je, twarde i gorące, jak najbliżej i mieć coś na czym mógłby wyładować swoją potrzebę. Nagle Spock uderzył w niego z warkotem i Kirk poczuł drżącą męskość Wolkanina tuż obok swojej własnej przez zbyt wiele warstw ubrania. Boże, to było cholernie niesamowite.

Potrzeba zaczerpnięcia oddechu zmusiła go do przerwania pocałunku.

-Jak to możliwe, że po tym co przydarzyło się nam wczoraj postanowiłeś znowu zaryzykować? – Zapytał.

Spock przesunął językiem po jego szyi aż do jego ucha.

-Wiem, że pomysł oddania się czynnościom seksualnym w pobliżu innych ludzi Cię podnieca.

Kirk uśmiechnął się.

-To prawda. Jak znalazłeś to miejsce?

-W czasie przerwy na lunch rozejrzałem się trochę po okolicy.

Kirk był wzruszony, że Spock zrobił coś takiego z myślą o nim i znalazł miejsce w którym byli by bezpieczni z dala od możliwości przyłapania, nawet jeśli jemu samemu to się nie podobało.

-Poza tym robienie takich rzeczy pod gwiazdami jest…uznawane za romantyczne. Czyż nie?

Ten komentarz zaskoczył Kirka, który wziął twarz Spocka w obie dłonie i spojrzał głęboko w jego ciemne oczy.

-Bardzo. Czymże sobie na Ciebie zasłużyłem?

-Pod wieloma ważnymi i kilkoma mniej ważnymi dla mnie względami jesteś dla mnie niezwykle pociągający. – Wyjaśnił Wolkanin.

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko i pociągnął jego twarz w dół by ucałować te jego niesamowite usta. Głaz o który się opierał przez cały dzień magazynował ciepło. Z przodu otaczało go ciepło ciała jego ciemnowłosego kochanka. Z tego powodu Kirk poczuł pot spływający z jego czoła w dół szyi i wsiąkający w jego koszulę. Ich pocałuek stał się bardziej zaborczy i włączyły się do niego także zęby i języki.

Kirk musiał poczuć więcej nagiej skóry niż tylko ta na twarzy Spocka więc wsunął dłonie pod jego niebieską tunikę i podkoszulek i dotknął ciała suchego jak kość i miękkiego niczym jedwab. Napięte mięśnie pleców Spocka poruszały się pod jego dłońmi prostując się i zwijając podczas kiedy rytmicznie poruszał biodrami ocierając się o ciało Kirka.

Kirk zorientował się, że minęło zbyt wiele czasu odkąd uprawiał seks z kimś innym niż jego prawa dłoń i wiedział, że musi zwolnić jeżeli nie chce aby to wszystko zbyt szybko się skończyło. Ale Spock rzucił na niego zaklęcie namiętności i pożądania które zniewalało go i Kirk był oczarowany przez tą zmysłową istotę tak bardzo różniącą się od zimno racjonalnego mężczyzny z którym pracował na mostku. Kirk nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ta sama osoba. Spock zmienił się na jego oczach, niczym Jekyll i Hyde, cicha spokojna fasada zmieniła się w dzikie zapomnienie. Kirk naprawdę nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatni raz był tak bardzo podniecony.

-Mój Boże Spocku. – Westchnął Kirk głośno łapiąc oddech. – Czy Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co mi robisz?

Spock oczywiście nie odpowiedział ponieważ jego zęby i język wyczyniały wspaniałe rzeczy z jego uchem. Kirk nie przypuszczał nawet, że uszy mogą być dla niego strefą erogenną. W tej pozycji Kirk nie mógł dotknąć Spocka ustami więc przesunął dłonie na jego twarde, napięte i umięśnione pośladki czując jak się napinają i rozluźniają z każdym pchnięciem. Spock znowu go pocałował a Kirk poczuł, że jego zmysły stają się przytłoczone i wiedział że jeżeli wkrótce nie będzie w stanie zrobić nic aby zapobiec nagłemu końcowi.

Nagle trzymane przez niego w ramionach ciało odskoczyło a przerwany pocałunek bolał go jak jakaś nagle oderwana część ciała. Oddaleni na długość metra patrzyli na siebie dysząc jak gdyby każdy z nich przebiegł wyścig na pięć kilometrów.

Pierwszą okropną myślą Kirka było to, że Spock znowu kogoś usłyszał. Ale to w jaki sposób patrzył na niego Wolkanin rozwiał jego strach a Kirk był wdzięczny za tę chwilę przerwy aby móc wziąć się choć trochę w garść.

W bladym świetle księżyca twarz Spocka składała się z samych ostrych kątów i cieni a on sam przypominał stojącego przed nim demona gotowego przejąć kontrolę nad jego duszą.

-Pragnę Cię. – Powiedział chrapliwym szeptem Spock śmiało dotykając własnej erekcji i przesuwając po niej dłonią przez spodnie. Zderzenie tego widoku ze Spockiem w mundurze ze wszystkim co on oznaczał był najbardziej erotycznym widokiem jaki Kirk kiedykolwiek widział.

-Rozepnij spodnie. – Rozkazał Spock. – Chcę zobaczyć Twojego członka.

Kirk usłyszał jęk i zorientował się, że to on był jego autorem. O kurwa, tak. To było lepsze od jakiekolwiek fantazji erotycznej jaką mógłby sobie wymarzyć. W życiu nie wyobrażał sobie, że Spock mógłby odezwać się do niego w ten sposób. Prawdopodobnie słuchanie głosu Spocka mówiącego mu same sprośne rzeczy wystarczyłoby do doprowadzenia go do orgazmu.

Rozpinając spodnie i zsuwając je wraz z bielizną do pół uda Kirk doznał olśnienia. Spock był telepatą dotykowym. To oczywiste, że wiedział doskonale co by go podnieciło. To sprawiło, że męskość Kirka, twarda i ciężka wyskoczyła spod na wolność. Jej czubek lśnił wilgocią dowodu jego podniecenia i wskazywał prosto na Spocka prosząc aby się nią zajął i otoczył swoim pożądaniem.

-Pokaż mi jak lubisz się dotykać. – Powiedział Spock wpatrując się w twardy organ.

Kirk przełknął głośno i, wpatrując się w jego ciemne i bezdenne oczy wykonał, polecenie przesuwając dłonią po swoim członku dłonią od podstawy aż po czubek i delikatnie ujmując swoje jądra drugą dłonią. Świadomość tego, że Spock go obserwował a to co robił darło jego Wolkańską kontrolę a strzępy prawie doprowadziło go do orgazmu.

-Czy robiąc to myślałeś kiedyś o mnie? – Zapytał Spock, beznamiętnym tonem podobnym do tego jakiego używał codziennie na mostku rozmawiając z współpracownikami czy też wydając rozkazy podwładnym. Ta myśl sprawiła, że członek Kirka stwardniał jeszcze bardziej a jego dłoń przyspieszyła.

-Tak. – Syknął.

-Czy było Ci przyjemnie?

-Tak. – Przyznał przez zaciśnięte zęby Kirk.

Spock podszedł do niego a potem przykucnął przed nim tak, że jego usta znalazły się na jednym poziomie z twardą jak skała męskością Kirka mniej niż pół metra od siebie niczym wycelowana w tarczę strzała. Jego dłoń poruszała się ze zdwojoną desperacko prędkością.

-Kiedy robiłeś to ostatni raz? – Chciał wiedzieć Spock.

-Zeszłej nocy…przed zaśnięciem. Myśląc o Tobie. – Kurwa. Zaraz dojdzie słuchając samego głosu Spocka, pomyślał nadal szybko poruszając dłonią.

Minęła minuta. Potem dwie. I trzy.

-Ja również tak zrobiłem. – Przyznał Spock. Jego głos w końcu się załamał kiedy pochłonął męskość Kirka w gorącym i wilgotnym wnętrzu swoich ust.

Wszystko uderzyło go jednocześnie. Wyznanie Spocka, obraz jakie wywołało ono w jego umyśle, jego członek znikający w tamtych ustach i dotyk jego spiczastych uszu kiedy desperacko zacisnął dłonie na jego głowie. To wszystko doprowadziło go na krawędź orgazmu. Poczuł znajome uczucie mrowienia w lędźwiach które zmieniło się w pulsowanie przesuwajace się z jego krocza poprzez podstawę członka i do góry. Jego ciało wygięło się w łuk dopóki nie poczuł jak dochodzi odnajdując eksplodującą rozkosz w wymagających ustach Spocka. Ustach Spocka.

OBożeobożeoboże

Kirk był ledwie świadom tego, że jedyną trzymającą go w pionie rzeczą były dłonie Spocka zaciśnięte na jego biodrach tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie zostawił siniaki na jego skórze. Starając się uspokoić oddychanie i zmusić nogi do współpracy dopóki nie poczuł, że stoi na własnych nogach. Spock przesunął językiem po członku Kirka wywołując u niego dreszcz a potem wypuścił członek Kirka z ust i usiadł przed nim na piętach.

To musiał być najbardziej erotyczny i odurzający orgazm jaki Kirk przeżył w całym swoim dotychczasowym życiu. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że Spock mógłby być tak nieskrępowanie i ponętnie rozwiązły a to cieszyło go do głębi. A to był tylko początek.

-Nie muszę Ci mówić co teraz czuję, prawda? – Zapytał Kirk. – Ty doskonale o tym wiesz.

-Tak.

Krótka odpowiedź oraz palące podniecenie w jego oczach Spocka wiele Kirkowi powiedziały.

-Wydaje mi się, że mam przyjaciela w potrzebie. – Powiedział. – Wstań. Chcę Ci się odwdzięczyć.

Spock wysłuchał go i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

-Boję się, że jeśli mnie dotkniesz natychmiast dojdę. – Przyznał.

Kirk podciągnął i poprawił spodnie i bieliznę ale ich nie zapiął.

-Zamień się ze mną miejscami i wyjmij swojego członka.

Palce Spocka drżały kiedy rozpinał spodnie. Ostrożnie zsunął je do połowy ud odsłaniając błyszczącego członka. Wyglądał na boleśnie opuchniętego i nawet kojący podmuch powietrza zdawał się mu przeszkadzać. Kirk naprawdę mu współczuł wiedząc jak to jest kiedy balansować na krawędzi kiedy czyjś oddech mógł doprowadzić Cię do orgazmu.

-Oddychaj. – Powiedział Kirk opadając na kolana.

Przy bliższym poznaniu okazało się że sprzęt Spocka był podobny do jego własnego. Członek Spocka był nieco dłuższy i węższy od członka Kirka a pod oliwkowo-zieloną główką znajdował się dodatkowy fałd skóry tworzący podwójny pierścień wokół podstawy żołędzi.

-Złącz ze mną swój umysł, Spocku a ja pozwolę Ci pieprzyć moją twarz.

Poczuł palce dotykające jego twarzy tak jak robiły to palce starszego Wolkanina, usłyszał jak Spock cicho mruczy słowa a potem poczuł jak coś się w nim przesuwa i otwiera kiedy umysł Spocka złączył się z jego własnym. Był zaskoczony tym, że wydawało mu się to tak naturalne kiedy wyczuł obecność Spocka w swojej głowie. Rzeczywiście między starszym a młodszym Spockiem nie było żadnej różnicy. Po chwili uczucie się zmieniło a Kirk poczuł jak bardzo Spock potrzebuje zaspokojenia, jak gdyby przeprawiał się przez pustynię w poszukiwaniu wody a Kirk był jego oazą.

Unieruchamiając biodra Spocka w mocnym uścisku, Kirk otworzył usta i objął nimi główkę pięknego zielonego członka przesuwając po nim językiem aby zaznajomić się z nowym, egzotycznym smakiem oraz z nowym uzależnieniem.

Część jego umysłu zauważyła, rozbawienie Spocka jego entuzjamem i porównaniami a inna część zorientowała się, że wie co mógłby zrobić żeby dać Wolkaninowi jak największą rozkosz. Kirk przesunął językiem po fałdach skóry pod żołędzią i Spock zaczął dyszeć, przesunął nim po główce i usłyszał warknięcie. A kiedy wsunął język do szczeliny w główce Spock zaskomlał. Poprzez połączone umysły Kirk czuł każdy dźwięk, uczucie i niesamowitą rozkosz jaką przynosiły tak, że po chwili sam nie wiedział, gdzie on się kończy a zaczyna Spock.

Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Spock znajdował się na progu orgazmu Kirk wypuścił jego biodra a Wolkanin zaczął chaotycznie wsuwać członek do jego ust. Ledwie zaczął ssać kiedy jego umysł wypełniła piekielnie gorąca ekstaza w tym samym momencie kiedy orgazm Spocka wypełnił jego usta i gardło gęstym i słodkim nektarem. Kirk poczuł chwilowy moment tryumfu wiedząc, że to właśnie on doprowadził go do tego stanu i satysfakcję z powodu tego, że mógł zaspokoić pragnienie przyjaciela.

Spock zakończył trans i przez chwilę ciszę nocy przerywało tylko jego głośne oddychanie. Nagle Kirk został podciągnięty do góry i przyciśnięty do ciała gorętszego niż ludzkie a jego usta zostały zamknięte gorącym pocałunkiem. Kiedy ich języki walczyły ze sobą czuli smak ich połączonego ze sobą nasienia. Po pośrednim doświadczeniu orgazmu Spocka, Kirk był tak samo twardy jak przedtem, jak zawsze po wyjściu z transu wywołanego połączeniem umysłów.

Poczuł jak Spock dotyka jego członka a jego delikatna dłoń która tańczyła po konsoli oficera naukowego grała na nim jak na instrumencie precyzyjnie przesuwała się po długości spuchniętego ciała rozpalając go od wewnątrz i prowadząc go w kierunku bezmyślnego uniesienia.

Usta Spocka przesunęły się po jego szyi aż do jego ucha.

-Kiedy Cię dotykam zatracam się w Tobie. – Wyznał szeptem Spock.

Gorąca dłoń wsunęła się pod jego tunikę i podkoszulek i sunęła w górę po wilgotnym od potu umięśnionym brzuchu aż do mięśnia klatki piersiowej gdzie znajdował się sutek, który stwardniał pod jego dotykiem.

Oczywiście Spock wiedział co Kirk lubił najbardziej, ściskając go z odpowiednią siłą i używając na zmianę długich i delikatnych oraz krótkich i szybkich ruchów aby pokryć jego członek preejakulatem tuż aż jego członek lśnił.

-Dojdź dla mnie Jim. Chcę abyś wypełnił moją dłoń swoim nasieniem. – Szepnął po wolkańsku Spock.

Kurwa. Pomyślał Kirk. To były chyba najseksowniejsze słowa jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał.

Jego usta znowu zostały zamknięte pocałunkiem a potrzeba spełnienia życzenia Spocka wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą kiedy poczuł dobrze znane ciśnienie i nagle przetoczył się przez niego kolejny orgazm. Nie krzyknął tylko dlatego, że jego język mocował się w tym momencie z językiem Spocka. Nagle zobaczył gwiazdy, chociaż miał zamknięte oczy, spowodowane lekkim niedotlenieniem a Spock uwolnił jego usta.

Chowając twarz w ramieniu Spocka, Kirk odczekał przez minutę aż jego oddech się uspokoi. Kiedy ostrożnie się wyprostował spojrzał w dół oczekując, że jego spodnie będą pobrudzone spermą.

-Gdzie ona się podziała? – Zapytał na głos.

Spojrzał na Spocka który uśmiechnął się do niego. A potem uniósł dłoń do ust aby zlizać z niej dokładnie zebraną w nią zawartość. Sam widok był tak przesycony erotyzmem, że Kirk nie mógłby oderwać od niego wzroku nawet gdyby chciał.

-Dałeś mi to czego chciałem. Teraz przyjmuję w siebie swój dar.   
Kirk potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Spock wyglądał na zdeprawowanego. Miał rozwiane włosy, przekrzywiony mundur a jego na wpół wzwiedziony członek zwisał poza spuszczone do połowy ud spodnie.

-Bardzo sprawnie, Oficerze Naukowy. – Powiedział drżącym głosem Kirk. Nawet w najdzikszych fantazjach nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie żadnej z tych rzeczy które właśnie zrobili.

-I przyjemne. -Dodał Spock dokładnie oblizując palce. Potem uporządkował siebie i mundur.

-Poczekaj. – Powiedział Kirk wyciągając dłoń i poprawiając mu grzywkę. Potem objął Spocka w pasie i pocałował go nadal czując swój własny smak na gorącym języku Wolkanina. Odsunąwszy się trochę ujął jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

-Jesteś naprawdę cudownie zaskakujący przyjacielu. – Powiedział z uśmiechem. Potem cofnął się o krok.

-Gotów do powrotu na statek?

=_=_=_=

Pełni zadowolenia leżeli razem w łóżku Kirka. Kirk z głową opartą o ramię Spocka przesuwał palcami po włosach porastających jego klatkę piersiową.

-Naprawdę onanizowałeś się zeszłej nocy myśląc o mnie? – Zapytał.

-W rzeczy samej. Poprzedniej nocy też. I tej wcześniejszej.

Kirk uśmiechnął się na bardzo erotyczną myśl o tym, Spocku leżącym samotnie w łóżku i dotykającym się w tak intymny sposób myśląc o nim.

-Wczoraj zapytałeś mnie czy kiedykolwiek uprawiałem seks z mężczyzną, ale ja Cię o to nie spytałem ponieważ nie chciałem wtrącać się do Twojego życia ale…

-Ale teraz chcesz. – Skończył jego myśl Spock.

-Tak.

-Bywali inni. Nigdy jednak nie pozwoliłem nikomu na penetrację.

Kirk chciał zadać oczywiste pytanie ale się powstrzymał, stwierdziwszy że przekroczy ten most kiedy do niego dojdzie. Zamiast tego skupił się na innej myśli.

-Nigdy przedtem o tym nie myślałem. Ale Twoja umiejętność przenikania umysłów oraz telepatii dotykowej muszą czynić z Ciebie niesamowitego kochanka.

-Nigdy przedtem nie użyłem moich umiejętności w ten sposób. Ty jesteś pierwszy

Kirk podparł się na łokciu aby spojrzeć na Spocka.

-Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę.

Kirk chciał wiedzieć dlaczego ale nie chciał pytać na wypadek gdyby Spock uznałby to za zbyt wielką ingerencję w swoją prywatność a poza tym nie chciał psuć nastroju chwili.

-Nigdy przedtem tego nie pragnąłem. – Odpowiedział Wolkanin.

-Trudno mi będzie teraz cokolwiek przed Tobą ukryć, co? – Uśmiechnął się Kirk. – Czy kiedy mnie dotykasz słyszysz wszystko o czym myślę?

-To zależy od wielu czynników. – Wyjaśnił Spock. – Zwykle wyczuwam jedynie ogólny nastrój i uczucia. Jednak skoro niedawno połączyliśmy umysły w bardzo intymnej sytuacji jesteś na mnie bardziej otwarty i potrafię wyczuć…smak…twoich myśli. Na przykład kiedy odpowiedziałem na Twoje ostatnie pytanie poczułem, że wzrosła Twoja ciekawość tematu. Czuję także Twoją troskę, która w moim mniemaniu dotyczy Twojego zmartwienia o naruszenie Twojej prywatności.

-Masz rację. Trochę mnie to martwi. To znaczy, kiedy uprawiamy seks jest to całkiem przydatne…ale czy jeśli zbyt wiele o mnie wiesz, nie odbiera mi to tajemniczości? A poza tym, może będąc z Tobą w łóżku chciałbym pomyśleć o jakiejś prywatnej sprawie.

-Jim…ja jestem w stanie osłonić się przed Twoimi myślami i uczuciami. To jedna z pierwszych umiejętności jakie poznaje każde Wolkańskie dziecko właśnie po to żeby nie ingerować w niczyją prywatność. Musisz mi zaufać kiedy Ci powiem, że nie próbowałbym podsłuchiwać. Być trochę się pospieszyłem obniżając moje tarcze kiedy odbywaliśmy stosunek.

Szczerość i otwartość w oczach Spocka przemawiały do Kirka tak samo głośno jak jego słowa.

-Nie pospieszyłeś się. Wiedząc czego chciałem i co mnie podniecało udało Ci się tylko wzbogacić akt, który tak czy inaczej byłby z Tobą przyjemny. A poza tym ufam Ci. Całkowicie.

Kirk pochylił się i delikatnie pocałował Spocka. Potem znowu się położył się i uśmiechnął wtulając się w bok kochanka zamykając oczy i powoli zasypiając.

=_=_=_=

Kirk przebudził się bardzo wcześnie rano czując bardzo entuzjastyczny język przesuwający się po jego członku. Zaspany, pozwolił sobie przez chwilę na to by cieszyć się wzbudzonymi w sobie odczuciami ale potem jego pęcherz upomniał się o swoje prawa, przypominając mu, że po powrocie z planety wypił naraz prawie litr wody.

–Spocku…- Powiedział próbując delikatnie odepchnąć Wolkanina.

Spock tylko przytrzymał jego biodra.

-Spocku proszę Cię. Muszę się wysikać. – Znowu próbował go odepchnąć. – Proszę Cię. – Nie mogąc nic wskórać postanowił użyć innej taktyki. – Mógłbym Ci rozkazać.

Najwyraźniej jednak Spock nie rozpoznawał hierarchii służbowej w ich prywatnym życiu i beztrosko kontynuował, chociaż trzeba przyznać, że Kirk powiedział te ostatnie słowa rozbawionym głosem. Uśmiechnął się pozwalając swemu umysłowi walczyć na granicy bólu i przyjemości kiedy rozważał swoją sytuację a do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł.

Chwilę później Spock przeleciał przez kajutę i ze zdumieniem wylądował na pokładzie podczas kiedy Kirk przebiegł kajutę z drugiej strony i wpadł do łazienki z okrzykiem zwycięstwa. Spock stanął w drzwiach akurat wtedy kiedy Kirk próbował zaspokoić potrzebę fizjologiczną w trakcie ogromnej erekcji. Kurwa.

Nareszcie, ulga. Rozkosz.

Kirk spojrzał w prawo i kątem oka zauważył przyglądającego mu się Spocka.

-Zbereźnik. – Mruknął. To chyba podziałało ponieważ Spock zniknął z progu łazienki zostawiając go w spokoju.

Nie chodziło o to, że Kirk nie doceniał wysiłków Spocka – doceniał je i nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do łóżka gdzie być może spróbowaliby pozycji 69. Wychodząc z łazienki spojrzał w lustro i przygładził swoje roztrzepane włosy.

Kiedy tylko wszedł do kajuty został przyparty do ścianki działowej przez warczącego Wolkanina, który odebrał mu oddech. Najwyraźniej Spock nie lubił kiedy ludzka fizjologia przerywała mu poranne bzykanko.

Kirk postanowił spróbować oprzeć się przyciśniętemu do niego mocno gorącemu ciału by przedłużyć rozkosz poprzez nie poddawanie mu się zbyt szybko. Kiedy Spock próbował go pocałować Kirk przesuwał głowę zanim Wolkaninowi się to udało. Poraz pierwszy usłyszał warkot Spocka i jego niesamowicie seksowny dźwięk powędrował prosto do jego krocza.

Rzadko miewał kochanków płci męskiej więc zapomniał jak bardzo podniecały go te agresywne gierki. Oczywiście Spock był od niego sporo silniejszy ale ciekawym było jak daleko mogliby się posunąć. Jak powiedział zeszłej nocy, Kirk całkowicie ufał Spockowi. Musiał mu ufać jeżeli naprawdę chcieli uwikłać się w związek.

Nagle Spock odsunął się od niego i spojrzał w dół wielkimi ciemnymi oczami.

-Nie chowaj się teraz przede mną. Musisz wiedzieć co czuję.

Spock skinął głową i w mgnieniu oka dłonie Kirka znalazły się ponad jego głową i unieruchomione chwytem podobnym do imadła. Walka, połączona z uczuciem silnego, męskiego ciała sprawiła, że Kirk zesztywniał z podniecenia. Spock przesunął jego ramiona jeszcze wyżej rozciągajac je i sprawiając, że Kirk syknął z bólu a jego otwarte usta zostały zaatakowane przez gorący, uparty język.

Chociaż Kirkowi podobało się ich obecne położenie było mu trudno po prostu tak leżeć i nic nie robić. Wiedział, że Spock rozpoznał moment jego kapitulacji kiedy jego język ze zdobywcy zmienił się w kochanka i delikatnie doprowadzał jego usta do ekstazy. Kirk przestał się wyrywać i rozluźnił ciało tak, żeby owinąć je wokół ciała Spocka.

W nagrodę, Wolkanin wypuścił jego dłonie a Kirk przesunął nimi zmysłowo po jego plecach aż do jego napiętych pośladków rytmicznie je ugniatając. Boże, jak on uwielbiał ten tyłek.

Wolkanin objął go a Kirk cieszył się uczuciem bliskości. Rozsunął nogi i przyciągnął do siebie Spocka jeszcze bliżej, przyciągając do siebie ich wzwiedzione członki, które rozkosznie otarły się o siebie nawzajem. Przerywając pocałunek spojrzał w dół na ich główki uwięzione między ich brzuchami i to jak ciemny róż kontrastował z oliwkową zielenią.

-Tak. – Syknął Kirk. – Boże, tak.

Zaczął poruszać dolną połową ciała i kołysząc biodrami ocierać się swoim obolałym członkiem o członek Spocka, wywołując jego głęboki jęk przyjemności u Wolkanina.

-Podoba Ci się to, prawda? – Szepnął w spiczaste ucho i przesunął językiem aż do jego czubka. Spock zadrżał w odpowiedzi. Kirk wsunął język do małżowiny przesuwając nim wzdłuż załamań skóry i usłyszał zduszone westchnienie Spocka.

Jego uszy były zdecydowanie strefą erogenną, pomyślał, zachowując tę informację na później. Przesunął ustami po linii żuchwy Spocka i wsunął język w do jego ust przejmując rolę agresora i splatając go z językiem Spocka. Spock przytrzymał jego język i zaczął go ssać w takim samym rytmie w jakim poruszały się ich ciała wysyłając ciepło prosto do jego członka.

Kirk cieszył się surową, bezwstydną zmysłowością Wolkanina. Nigdy przedtem nie miał tak wrażliwego kochanka, który dokładnie wiedział co zrobić by dać mu jak największą rozkosz. Pozatym to, że Spock kontrolował swoją siłę i moc wydawało mu się niezwykle seksowne. Kiedyś już odczuł jego pełną siłę uwolnioną w ataku furii. Okiełznana dla jego przyjemności niezwykle go podniecała.

Dłonie Spocka przesunęły się wzdłuż jego boków pod jego pachy sięgając kciukami do jego sutków manipulując nimi aż stały się sztywne i wrażliwe. Każde przesunięcie kciuka po jego sutku wywoływały u niego kolejne odczucie, przyjemności i sprawiało że syczał w usta Spocka.

W nagłym przypływie śmiałości Kirk przesunął jedną dłoń nad tyłek Spocka, wsunął palec w rowek między pośladkami i przesunął go niżej aż dotarł do mięśni zaciśniętych wokół otworu, którego szukał. Czując ich pulsowanie na opuszce palca ostrożnie wsunął go do środka a Spock jęknął w jego usta z powodu intymności kontaktu. Dotykającemu go tam Kirkowi jego reakcja wydała się niezwykle podniecająca.

-Dobrze Ci, Spocku? – Zapytał powoli przesuwając palcem w górę i w dół najdalej jak mógł na to sobie pozwolić w tej pozycji.

-To jest…niespodziewanie…bardzo przyjemnie. – Odpowiedział zachrypniętym z pożądania głosem Wolkanin.

To jak ciasny był ten kanał połączone ze świadomością, że nikt nigdy przedtem go tak nie dotykał był niesamowicie podniecający. Kirk poczuł w duszy dziwną pierwotną radość z powodu tego, że był pierwszy. Miał nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mógł pokazać Spockowi rozkosz męskiej penetracji i to, że w braniu i dawaniu istniała taka sama przyjemność.

O wiele razy częściej był tą aktywną stroną niż pasywną, ponieważ jego ulubiony rodzaj aktywności seksualnej nie pozwalał na tego rodzaju intymność. Zwykle kończył związki zanim w ogóle dotarły one do tego etapu. Jednak chętnie dawał innym siebie i miał wielu partnerów, którzy chętnie mu się oddawali. A teraz korzystał z wiedzy jaką mu przekazali.

Nadal pieszcząc jego sutek jedną ręką Spock przesunął drugą w dół i zamknął ich członki w gorącym silnym uścisku.

Ich ciała stały się symfonią zsynchronizowanych ruchów języków, palców i członków poruszających się zgodnie w prymitywnie rozpustnym tańcu.

Kirk poczuł jak mięśnie Spocka zacisnęły się ostrzegawczo wokół jego palca powiadamiając go że Spock był prawie na krawędzi.

-Jesteś blisko Spocku? Powiedz mi, ponieważ chcę zobaczyć jak dochodzisz.

-Tak jestem blisko.

Kirk patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami kiedy za pierwszym, drugim, trzecim pchnięciem palca Spock westchnął w jego usta a potem eksplodował znacząc ciepłym płynem ich brzuchy i klatki piersiowe. Zmysłowa wizja jego kochanka tak całkowicie tracącego kontrolę doprowadziła do orgazmu także i Kirka, który doszedł kilka chwil później. Spocony i wyczerpany oparł swoje czoło o czoło Spocka kiedy obaj starali się wyrównać oddechy.

Najlepszą stroną, jedną z wielu najlepszych stron przynajmniej według Kirka, posiadania Wolkańskiego kochanka było to, że nigdy nie groziło mu spóźnienie. Mimo gorączkowego i satysfakcjonującego poranka obaj pojawili się w mesie wykąpani i eleganccy w świeżo odprasowanych mundurach mając wystarczająco dużo czasu by zjeść razem śniadanie. Wyglądało to tak jakby po prostu spotkali się na korytarzu – i tak właśnie było, po tym jak Spock użył ich ’tylego wyjścia’ żeby przejść do swojej kajuty i wyjść z niej w tym samym momencie kiedy kapitan opuszczał swoją kwaterę.

 

 


	9. Rozdział 9

Kiedy większa grupa zakończyła odprawę Kirk zwrócił się do swoich pracowników.

-W porządku, oto najświeższe wiadomości. Ekipa której pomagałem skończyła wczoraj budować pierwszą szklarnię. Jedna z głowy, zostało jeszcze dziewięć. Świetna robota. Co słychać Scotty?

-Jak sam pan powiedział pierwsza szklarnia jest gotowa do użytku. Mieliśmy pewne przejściowe problemy z systemem irygacyjnym ale to nie było nic z czym nie mogliśmy sobie poradzić. Teraz wszystko powinno działać jak w zegarku. Poza tym pracujemy nad planem zakładu użyteczności publicznej i mediów dla nowego miasta. Najważniejsza jest komunikacja z projektem nad którym pracują Uhura i Pan Spock. Tuż przed naszym odlotem powinniśmy skończyć pierwszą fazę.

-Mam też wiadomość dla Scotty'ego. - Przerwał mu Kirk. - Udało nam się namówić najlepszą szefową kuchni po tej stronie Alpha Centauri aby przeniosła się do nas z Republic. Przylecą dzisiaj żeby zostawić nam więcej sprzętu i wtedy dołączy do nas Chorąża Stewart. Póki co będzie pomagała zaopatrzyć kantynę a wraz z naszym odlotem rozpocznie służbę na Enterprise.

-To twoja była dziewczyna, czyż nie? - Zapytał z uśmiechem Sulu.

-Zamierzasz znowu zacząć 'adorować' ją kiedy się pojawi? - Dodał McCoy. - Może powinieneś pokazać jej swoją wielką maszynownię?

-Dobra już nic wam nie powiem. - Stwierdził Scotty zaplatając ręce na piersi i patrząc na wszystkich wilkiem ku ich rozbawieniu.

-Jakieś wieści Spocku? - Zapytał Kirk ciągnąc dalej zebranie.

-Przechowanie nasion wolkańskich roślin w nowych sejfach okazało się problematyczne ale mimo to postanowiliśmy dzisiaj wysiać pierwsze rośliny.

Słuchając referatu Spocka Kirk na chwilę przestał być kapitanem i po prostu patrzył na mężczyznę, z którym uprawiał tego ranka dziki seks. Siedzący prosto przy stole i mówiący cichym głosem kosmita był odpowiedzialny za najsilniejsze orgazmy jakie Kirk kiedykolwiek przeżył. Czując mrowienie w dolnych partiach ciała Kirk zmusił się by przestać o tym myśleć.

Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu zawiesił wzrok na Bones'ie i Uhurze. Kirk zastanawiał się co się z nimi działo. Dwa dni temu zauważył ich na spacerze a poza tym Bones zmienił miejsce przy stole podczas spotkań i teraz zasiadał obok Uhury. Kirk postanowił mieć ich na oku.

-Dzięki wprowadzonym modyfikacjom sprzęt jest już bezpieczny do używania pod wodą. - Zakończył swój referat Spock.

Zebranie trwało kolejne piętnaście minut. McCoy po raz kolejny narzekał na to, że nie wolno mu było wykonywać 'pracy za którą mu płacą' poza zajmowaniem się 'zidiociałą' załogą której członkowie ulegają kolejnym wypadkom. Do listy dołączyło dosyć poważne wstrząśnienie mózgu, dwa złamania i kilka skręceń. Uhura napomknęła o kilku problemach ze swoim projektem którymi obiecał zająć się Spock. W sumie, stwierdził Kirk, Pierwszy Dzień minął im całkiem produktywnie. Kiedy zebranie dobiegło końca Kirk zatrzymał McCoya na kilka minut.

=_=_=_=

Ambasador skinął głową do każdego z wychodzących z sali członków kadry kierowniczej Enterprise. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia zauważył, że Jim i Spock siedzieli blisko siebie i widać było że zdążyli już poznać się z bardziej intymnej strony. Już poprzedniego wieczora przy kolacji wyczuł, że coś było na rzeczy ale teraz było to silniejsze. Zauważył subtelne zmiany w języku ich ciał a także w ich aurach. Kiedy siedzieli blisko siebie, tak jak teraz granica między ich oddzielnymi polami siłowymi się zacierała a ich aury łączyły się w jedną. Na ten widok ambasador musiał powstrzymać uśmiech satysfakcji, że jego plan działał.

Skupiając się na powodzie swojego przybycia, przerzucił swoją uwagę na McCoya, który rzucił mu ledwie skrywane gniewne spojrzenie. Mimo, że nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu z Doktorem wiedział, że temperament lekarza jest bardzo podobny do Leonarda, którego znał, o wiele bardziej niż on i jego młodszy odpowiednik czy też jego Jim z tym Jimem. Główna różnica polegała na tym, że ten McCoy był o wiele bardziej szorstki i surowy. Ambasador stwierdził, że stało się tak dlatego, że ich spotkanie przypadło na okres tuż po śmierci ojca lekarza i jego rozwodzie, który wydarzył się także w tym wymiarze.

-Doktorze McCoy. - Powiedział. - Pytał mnie pan dlaczego ani pan ani pańscy współpracownicy nie macie dostępu do Wolkańskich pacjentów. Teraz mogę panu odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

-Proszę tylko mówić jasno i nie używać tych waszych wolkańskich bredni. Wiem, kiedy ktoś sobie ze mną pogrywa, Sepak.

Ambasador pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Rzeczywiście byli do siebie niezwykle podobni.

-Zapewniam, że będę z panem szczery, doktorze. - Obiecał.

McCoy cierpliwie słuchał wykładu na temat zerwanych więzi i Pon Farru. Po wszystkim, tak jak założył to sobie ambasador, lekarz zwrócił się do jego młodszego odpowiednika.

-Więc co masz zamiar zrobić, Spocku kiedy będziemy gdzieś na szarym końcu kosmosu a ty poczujesz w sobie przymus prokreacji?

To w jaki sposób Spock zesztywniał w odpowiedzi na to pytanie nie umknęło uwadze ambasadora.

-Proszę nie wtrącać się do mojego prywatnego życia, Doktorze.

Starszy Wolkanin naprawdę współczuł Spockowi. Pamiętał swoje własne opory przed rozmową na ten temat. Cały czas pamiętał o swoim wychowaniu i musiały minąć lata a jego partner musiał wykazać się nie lada cierpliwością zanim Spock był skłonny podzielić się z nim swoimi emocjami czy też wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa.

McCoy zignorował komentarz Spocka i odmówił bycia zastraszonym.

-Chcę wiedzieć co zamierzasz zrobić? Rzucisz się na pierwszego lepszego członka załogi?

-Bones...wystarczy. - Ostrzegł go Kirk.

-Na miłość boską Jim! Nie chowaj głowy w piasek. Słyszałeś co powiedział Sepak! Spock umrze jeżeli w odpowiednim momecie nie znajdzie kogoś kogo mógłby przelecieć!

-Powiedziałem, wystarczy! Posunął się pan za daleko, Doktorze. Proszę natychmiast przeprosić Spocka.

Ambasador czuł wściekłość Kirka, widział jego zaciśnięte pięści i gratulował mu kontroli kiedy Kirk oddychał głęboko próbując się uspokoić. To właśnie pamiętał z lat młodości. Jima równoważącego i odgrywającego rolę strefy buforowej między nim a lekarzem.

-Przepraszam Spocku. - Mruknął McCoy. - Uważam jednak, że moje obawy są ważne.

-Doktorze...- Odezwał się ambasador. - Pańskie obawy są ważne. Jednak nie musi się pan obawiać o Spocka przez co najmniej kilka lat. Kiedy nadejdzie czas, jeżeli będzie chciał, poczyni odpowiednie przygotowania.

-Sam powiedziałeś, że wytyczony przez ciebie czas jest tylko założeniem.- Powiedział ambasadorowi McCoy. - Hybrydowa fizjologia Spocka...

-Ona niczego nie zmieni. - Ambasador po raz kolejny musiał walczyć z uśmiechem kiedy przypomniał sobie ile czasu spędził na sprzeczkach z tym wybuchowym ale także niezwykle troskliwym mężczyzną.

-Nie możesz być tego pewien, Sepaku. - Argumentował.

W tym właśnie momencie ambasador napotkał spojrzenie Kirka i wiedział, że młodzieniec zrozumiał co przewidział ambasador – McCoy będzie potrzebował niezachwianego dowodu – i ambasador miał zamiar mu go dać.

Kiedy Kirk zorientował się co miało się zaraz stać usiadł z uśmiechem i splecionymi na piersi ramionami by przyjrzeć się rozgrywającemu się na jego oczach dramatowi.

-Ależ mogę, doktorze. - Odpowiedział ambasador. - Ma pan przy sobie swój skaner?

-Co to ma do...? - Doktor zamilkł czując na sobie srogie spojrzenie kosmity. - Tak mam go tutaj.  
Kiedy wstał, jego młodszy odpowiednik także się podniósł najwyraźniej rozumiejąc co się za chwilę stanie i stanął u jego boku.

-Najpierw proszę zrobić odczyt Spocka. - Powiedział łagodnie ambasador.

-Cholerni Wolkanie...te wyniki nie mają sensu...-Mruknął doktor.

-Teraz proszę zbadać mnie.

McCoy spojrzał na wyniki. Potem jeszcze raz. Zbadał nawet ponownie młodszego Spocka tak dla pewności.

-Jesteś w połowie człowiekiem. - Powiedział w końcu lekarz. - Jak to możliwe? W czasie kiedy się urodziłeś technologia inżynierii genetycznej nie była aż tak zaawansowana, żeby stworzyć Wolkańsko-Ludzką hybrydę. Udoskonalono ją w czasie narodzin Spocka.

-Ma pan rację doktorze. Czy pański tricoder ma możliwość identyfikacji kodów genetycznych?

-Tak, dlaczego pytasz?

-Proszę zbadać nas obydwu.

McCoy zrobił to o co go poproszono i wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w wyniki. Kirk uśmiechał się szeroko najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiąc. Widząc rozbawienie Jima ambasador musiał bardzo się starać żeby utrzymać powagę.

Bones spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na młodszego Wolkanina.

-Wasze DNA jest identyczne. Jesteś klonem. - Powiedział oskarżycielsko. - To nielegalne. - McCoy spojrzał na ambasadora. - Zaraz poczekajcie. To by oznaczało, że Spock jest twoim klonem. Ale to nie może być prawda.

-Bones, Bones..-Przerwał mu Kirk. - Spock nie jest niczyim klonem. Przynajmniej nie w tradycyjnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

-Więc jak...?-Zapytał McCoy.

Ambasador powtórzył historię, którą przekazał Kirkowi łącząc się z nim umysłami na planecie Delta Vega i ponieważ opowiadał ją słownie zajęło to dużo więcej czasu. Spodziewał się prawdziwego przesłuchania, ale zamiast tego McCoy po prostu go słuchał. Jak na kogoś kto musiał dopiero poznać dziwniejsze aspekty podróży kosmicznej McCoy słuchał wszystkiego bardzo spokojnie. Być może wystarczyło to, że na doświadczył tego co stało się kiedy pojawiła się Narada.

W końcu McCoy zwrócił się do Kirka.

-Na miłość boską Jim. Użeranie się z jednym nieznośnym Spockiem to jedno...ale z dwoma...

Zarówno ambasador jak i Kirk byli rozbawieni komentarzem doktora. Jednak młodszy Spock tak się nie czuł ponieważ zaczął się bronić w obliczu obraźliwego, jego zdaniem, komentarza. 

-Gdyby nie był pan tak nielogiczny...

-Spocku...- Przerwał mu Kirk. - Zauważ, że z was dwóch tylko ty się bronisz. Wygląda na to, że ambasador znalazł sposób na radzenie sobie z Bones'em.

-W rzeczy samej.- Powiedział ambasador. Szybko zorientował się, że McCoy wyciszał się jeśli brakowało mu sensownych argumentów do kontynuowania kłótni. McCoy skrzywił się.

-Więc, wierzysz Sepakowi...czy raczej Spockowi? On doskonale wie kiedy nasz Spock przeżyje swój pierwszy Pon Farr, wierzę że zapamiętał tę datę.

-Masz rację Jim. Objawy nie pojawią się przez następne 8.2 lat Ziemskich lat. Na długo po zakończeniu waszej obecnej misji, w tym czasie Spock na pewno znajdzie dla siebie odpowiednią osobę. - McCoy nie musiał wiedzieć, że według ambasadora ta osoba już została znaleziona.

-Dobrze. - Kirk szybko zmienił temat. - Czy możesz powiedzieć McCoy'owi w czym mogą pomóc jego ludzie?

Ambasador przekazał doktorowi potrzebne informacje i umówił się z nim na spotkanie by w późniejszym terminie przedstawić mu uzdrowicieli, z którymi będą pracować.

-Admirał Pike pozwolił mi podzielić się z tobą tymi informacjami. - Powiedział Kirk. - Ale prawdziwa tożsamość Sepaka jest sprawą ściśle tajną. Jesteś jednym z czterech, a teraz pięciu, oficerów, którzy o tym wiedzą.

-Nie martw się Jim. Będę trzymał gębę na kłódkę. - Powiedział doktor i wyszedł by zwołać zebranie swojej załogi.

Trzej mężczyźni zostali sami i żaden z nich nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę dopóki ambasador nie przerwał ciszy.

-Czy mam rację jeśli stwierdzę, że zmienił się status waszego związku?

-Tak, masz rację. - Powiedział młodszy Spock.

-Więc muszę z tobą bardziej intensywnie popracować zanim się zwiążecie.

-Nie jestem gotów...

-Nie mam ochoty na razie formalnie wiązać się z Jimem.

Kirk i Spock odezwali się jednocześnie. Ambasador ostrożnie ukrył swe rozczarowanie przypominając sobie, że oni przecież znali się od zaledwie kilku miesięcy a poza tym byli dużo młodsi od niego i jego partnera. Chciałby ustrzec ich przed tymi samymi błędami jakie popełnił w młodości, przez które spędził ze swoim partnerem tak mało czasu.  
-Czy mógłbym poznać wasze powody? - Zapytał ostrożnie.

Ambasador przyglądał się temu jak Kirk odetchnął nie patrząc na Spocka.

-Posłuchaj, to że postanowiliśmy posunąć się o krok do przodu w naszym związku nie oznacza, że natychmiast powinniśmy się formalnie związać. To oznacza strasznie głębokie zaangażowanie. Ja nie jestem twoim Jimem a poza tym Spock i ja jesteśmy dużo młodsi niż wy kiedy zbliżyliście się do siebie. Po prostu nie jestem na to jeszcze gotowy.

-A ty Spocku? - Zapytał ambasador zwracając się do swojej młodszej wersji. - W czym tkwi twój problem?

-Boję się...-Jego głos się załamał a spojrzenie omijało Kirka. - Moja kontrola nie jest dostatecznie mocna. Nie wierzę, że mógłbym samodzielnie kontrolować naszą więź a poza tym Jim nie jest telepatą. W szaleństwie Plak Tow mógłbym wziąć go za rywala i poważnie skrzywdzić jeśli nie zabić.

Kirk spojrzał zaskoczony na Spocka a ambasador westchnął.

-Właśnie dlatego chcę z tobą popracować. Wygląda na to, że nigdy nie nauczyłeś się kontrolować swoich emocji. Po prostu magazynujesz je w sobie ale one czasami nie znikają. Nadal czujesz złość i kiedy wybuchasz masz tendencję do okazywania przemocy.

Młodszy Wolkanin spojrzał najpierw na Kirka a potem z powrotem na ambasadora.

-Kiedy Jim sprowokował mnie żeby mi uświadomić, że jestem emocjonalnie upośledzony, chciałem go zabić.

-Wydaje mi się, że w tym przypadku było to konieczne. - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem ambasador.

-Śmieszy cię to?

-Spocku, gdybyś naprawdę chciał zabić Jima zrobiłbyś to za pomocą tal-shaya. Jak wiesz ta metoda jest o wiele bardziej skuteczna. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu chciałeś by Jim zrozumiał jak bardzo cierpisz.

-Tal-shaya? - Zapytał nieśmiało Kirk.

-Tal-shaya jest elementem jednej z Wolkańskich sztuk walki. - Wyjaśnił ambasador. - W czasach starożytnych była uważana za łagodną formę egzekucji. Polega na złamaniu karku ofiary poprzez uciśnięcie go.

-Wiedziałem,że tego akurat nie chcę wiedzieć. - Stwierdził Jim krzywiąc się. - Wiesz Spocku, to on namówił mnie do tego żebym cię wkurzył. - Dodał z uśmiechem patrząc na ambasadora.

Ambasador musiał przyznać że w tym jednym przypadku bardzo się pomylił, myśląc że Jim i Spock będą bardziej podobni do niego i jego partnera niż w rzeczywistości byli. W swoim wymiarze bardzo rzadko tracił nad sobą panowanie.

-W rzeczy samej. Prawdopodobnie gdybym poznał was bliżej nie zaproponowałbym czegoś takiego. - Przyznał ambasador. - To, że Spock zostawił cię wtedy na Delcie Vega powinno pokazać mi jak bardzo się od siebie różnimy. Ja nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. Wtedy nie myślałem zbyt logicznie. - Potem spojrzał na młodszego Wolkanina. - Wiem, że wydaje ci się, że twój brak kontroli jest związany z twoimi ludzkimi genami ale zapewniam cię że nie są one niczemu winne.

-Więc dlaczego...? - Spock nie dokończył pytania tylko wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie. - Nie rozumiem.

-Sarek i ja odbyliśmy długą rozmowę na ten temat. Kiedy Kelvin został zaatakowany przez Naradę cała Federacja dowiedziała się, że Romulanie należą do grupy ras Wulkanoidalnych. Przez co Wolkanie stali się obiektem ataków ksenofobicznych w całej Federacji. Z tego powodu zaczęli jeszcze bardziej izolować się od reszty mieszkańców Federacji. Z powodu swego ożenku z Ziemianką twój ojciec był uważany za zdrajcę. Starał się cię chronić i wspierać aż do czasu kiedy wstąpiłeś do Floty Gwiezdnej. Nie wydaje mi się jednak abyś kiedykolwiek uporał się ze swoją złością w stosunku do tego jak traktowano cię w dzieciństwie oraz do własnych rodziców którzy sprowadzili cię na ten świat.

-Jak bardzo różni się to od twojego dzieciństwa? - Zapytał cicho Kirk.

-W moich czasach Romulanie nie pokazali się przez jakieś trzydzieści lat. Wolkanie tolerowali Ludzi i chociaż moi rówieśnicy uważali mnie za dziwaka nigdy nie zrobili nic drastycznego. Dorośli byli inni. Kiedy dorastałem najwięcej problemów przysparzali mi moi rodzice. Mój ojciec oczekiwał, że będę zachowywał się jak pełnokrwisty Wolkanin co nigdy mi nie wychodziło. Moja matka chciała bym był bardziej ludzki ale to także mi się nie udało. Od najmłodszych lat wybierałem tradycje Wolkańskie i nauczyłem się kontrolować swoje emocje. Tuż przed czterdziestką zrezygnowałem ze służby we Flocie chcąc zgłębić tajniki Kolinahru to także mi się powiodło. Jednak wtedy wiele się nauczyłem i zdecydowałem się wrócić do Floty a Jim i ja związaliśmy się ze sobą krótko po moim powrocie.

Takie zwykłe uczucie. Ironicznym było to, że przyciągnęła go chłodna logika maszyny, której on sam wydał się interesujący z powodu emocji jakie nim targały.

-Jak możesz mi pomóc? - Zapytał po jakimś czasie młodszy Wolkanin.

-Mogę wyleczyć twoją zerwaną więź z T'Pring i nauczyć cię lepszych sposobów na kontrolowanie emocji byś skupił się na nich zamiast na represji.

Spock spojrzał na Kirka a potem na ambasadora.

-Nie mamy na to czasu.

Ambasador spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

-Zaczniemy dzisiejszej nocy. Przyjdź do mojej kwatery o 21:00 a będziemy pracować do rana.

Spock podszedł do okna i stanął przy nim ze splecionymi na plecach rękoma

Ambasador i Kirk milczeli dając Spockowi czas na podjęcie decyzji. Po kilku minutach Spock wreszcie odwrócił się i podszedł z powrotem do stołu. Stając tuż za Kirkiem położył dłoń na ramieniu kapitana i przesunął kciukiem po jego szyi. W ciszy wypełniającej pokój ambasador usłyszał jak oddech kapitana staje się urywany i przypomniał sobie to jak wiele razy wywoływał podobne reakcje u swego towarzysza.

-Dobrze.- Powiedział młodszy Wolkanin a Kirk odetchnął całkiem głośno.

Wiedząc, że obaj chcieli zostać sami by przedyskutować to wszystko ambasador wstał od stołu.

-Jim, Spocku, przepraszam was ale muszę zająć się swoimi obowiązkami. - Powiedział wychodząc z pokoju.

Przed budynkiem zobaczył czekającego na niego Uzdrowiciela. Jego czarne szaty kontrastowały ostro z jego białymi włosami.

-Witaj Sepaku, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Wiedział czego będzie dotyczyła ta rozmowa.  
-Witaj Soveranie. Jak mogę ci pomóc?

-Dowiedziałem się, że Starszyzna pozwoliła ci podzielić się z przybyszami z innej planety informacjami o tym o czym nie rozmawiamy nawet między sobą. Z jakiego powodu zerwałeś z tradycją chronienia czegoś tak dla nas świętego?

Po raz kolejny odczuł to jak bardzo skryci byli Wolkanie w tym wymiarze i jak różnili się oni od tych wśród których się wychował.

-Czy mogę ci przypomnieć Soveranie, że w tej chwili wszyscy jesteśmy przybyszami z innej planety?

-Zmieniasz temat.

-Po prostu przypominam ci, że Wolkan już nie istnieje. Jeżeli chcemy by nasz gatunek przetrwał musimy się zmienić i zaadaptować do nowej sytuacji. Nie możemy żyć przeszłością i dusić się wśród starych przyzwyczajeń i obrzędów – wiele z nich jest już niepotrzebnych. Potrzebujemy pomocy jednak nie dostaniemy jej jeżeli nie powiemy nikomu w czym tkwi problem. Nikt nam nie pomoże jeżeli nas nie zrozumie.

-Jesteś nielogiczny. Nie potrzebujemy pomocy. Przybyłem tu aby zająć się tymi, którzy tego najbardziej potrzebują.

Ambasador wiedział, że Soveran prawdopodobnie brał ludzi za bandę arogantów. Być może trzeba było mu przypomnieć, że on sam nie bywał nieomylny.

-A jednak dwa dni temu przybyła nam kolejna ofiara Gorączki. - Zauważył ambasador.

-Już przed moim przybyciem był w beznadziejnej sytuacji.

-Mimo wszystko nikt nie kwestionuje twoich umiejętności, nielogicznym jest uparcie robić wszystko własnoręcznie skoro w kolonii roi się od medyków którzy mogliby wiele się od ciebie nauczyć.

-To nie jest ciężar. - Stwierdził Soveran. - Wypełniam swoje obowiązki służąc moim ludziom.

Insynuacja uzdrowiciela oznaczała, iż prawdopodobnie któryś z przedstawicieli starszyzny wyjawił mu prawdziwą tożsamość ambasadora.

-Doktor McCoy jest wyjątkowym lekarzem. Uzdrowiciele których obowiązki przejmie razem ze swoją ekipą będą mogli nauczyć się od ciebie jak postępowiać z tymi, którzy ich najbardziej potrzebują. W ten sposób bardziej wydajnie pomożesz naszym ludziom. Możesz mi wierzyć, że Doktor McCoy zachowa dyskrecję.

-A kiedy go zabraknie zamierzasz powiedzieć innym?

-Musiałem podzielić się tą informacją z Doktorem McCoy'em który, jak wiesz, jest także lekarzem syna Ambasadora Sareka. Poza tym skoro Wolkańska Akademia Nauk nie może na razie nikomu zaoferować nic więcej poza podstawowym czesnym, dwustu czterdziestu czterech młodych Wolkanów wysłało podania o przyjęcie ich w poczet Floty Gwiezdnej. Jeżeli zgłosi się więcej chętnych medycy Floty Gwiezdnej będą musieli zostać poinformowani o potencjalnych problemach jakie mogą stwarzać nowi rekruci.

-Nie wiedziałem, że Wolkanie zaciągają się do Floty Gwiezdnej. W tym przypadku twój argument jest rzeczywiście logiczny, Sepaku.

-Cieszę się, że tak uważasz Soveranie. A teraz przepraszam cię ale jestem potrzebny gdzie indziej.

Odchodząc w kierunku budynku, w którym znajdowały się główne serwery kolonii ambasador cieszył się, że Soveran bardziej się z nim nie kłócił.

Teraz kiedy był sam, mógł w spokoju przemyśleć wszystko co stało się na porannym spotkaniu kiedy Jim i Spock wyznali mu, że zaangażowali się w romantyczny związek. Pozwolił sobie poczuć niezwykle nielogiczną radość z powodu tego, że jego plan tak dobrze zadziałał. Jeżeli chodziło o pomoc jego młodszemu odpowiednikowi, ambasador wiedział, że czekała go długa medytacja przed ich spotkaniem o 21:00 i dlatego obiecał sobie, że upora się z obowiązkami wcześniej niż zwykle.

=_=_=_=

Stojąc wieczorem w kolejce do bufetu Kirk rozmyślał o rozmowie jaką odbył tego dnia ze Spockiem po wyjściu ambasadora.

_-Naprawdę zgadzasz się, żeby ambasador ci pomógł? - Zapytał wstając z krzesła, stając przed kochankiem i biorąc go za rękę zaczął przesuwać palcami kciukiem po jego palcach._

_-Jeżeli ambasador jest w stanie nauczyć mnie lepiej się kontrolować wtedy obaj na tym skorzystamy._

_-Tylko...nie naucz się zbyt dobrze kontrolować. - Powiedział Kirk obejmując go luźno ramionami. - Sam się przekonałeś, że czasami utrata kontroli może być całkiem przyjemna._

_-W rzeczy samej. Na pewno przypomnę o tym ambasadorowi. - Odparł z kamienną twarzą Spock._

_-Trzymam cię za słowo. - Powiedział Kirk opierając się czołem o jego czoło._

_Po delikatnym pocałunku, który był jedyną rzeczą na którą mogli sobie pozwolić w tak publicznym miejscu, rozdzielili się i obaj ruszyli do swoich obowiązków._

-Dobry wieczór, Kapitanie. - Powiedział znajomy głos wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Sam jego dźwięk sprawił, że Kirk poczuł mrowienie w lędźwiach.

-Pracowity dzień? - Zapytał z uśmiechem stojącego przy nim Spocka.

-W rzeczy samej. Udało mi się rozwiązać problemy Uhury i chociaż stworzenie banku nasion także było kłopotliwe, pierwsza szklarnia już w pełni działa.

-Sepak powiedział, że w kolonii jest zbyt wielu naukowców. Myślisz, że to przysłowiowy problem 'gdzie kucharek sześć tam nie ma co jeść'? - Zapytał Kirk przyglądając się temu jak Spock rozmyśla nad przysłowiem.

-Ma pan rację, kapitanie. Jednak mam nadzieję, że uda mi się zapobiec większym kryzysom.

-Mówiąc o jedzeniu...-Uśmiechnął się Kirk. - Nie zjadłem dziś obiadu więc padam z głodu. 

Nakładając sobie jedzenie nadal mówił.

-Republic przyleciała i odleciała. Kiedy przeładowywaliśmy sprzęt miałem chwilę czasu na rozmowę z Kapitan Laga'ath. Nie była zadowolona z przeniesienia Chorążej Stewart, ale przynajmniej Scotty będzie teraz szczęśliwy. - Rozejrzał się po kantynie i po raz pierwszy zauważył siedzących razem przy stoliku Uhurę i Bones'a pogrążonych w rozmowie. - Wydaje mi się, że Scotty postawił na bardziej prywatne spotkanie.

Rozglądając się po kantynie zauważył też małe grupki ludzi mundurach o takich samych kolorach i zmarszczył nos.

-Wszyscy pracują w mieszanych grupach, ale kiedy tylko mają czas wolny spędzają czas z ludźmi z własnych działów.

-Ich dowódcy, czyli ty i ja, robią tak samo. - Zauważył Spock.

-Masz rację. - Stwierdził z uśmiechem Kirk. - Może w miarę upływu czasu wszyscy lepiej się zintegrujemy.

Kiedy ruszyli w stronę stolika z wolnymi miejscami zajętego przez personel naukowy Kirk z niechęcią zauważył, że jedną z siedzących przy stole osób jest Charalam.

Po tym jak Spock przedstawił go swoim pracownikom obaj dołączyli się do rozmowy przy okazji jedząc posiłek. Kiedy skończyli, zwrócił się do nich jeden z członków załogi. Kirk przypomniał sobie osiem imion, które poznał tego wieczora i stwierdził, że to Chorąża Ptur.

-Proszę pana...- Zwróciła się do Spocka. - Czy wie pan kiedy Anderson wróci do pracy?

-Doktor McCoy zaznaczył, że chce przytrzymać go przez kolejne trzy dni na obserwacji a potem skierować go tylko do lekkiej pracy.

Po wczorajszych odwiedzinach w izbie chorych Kirk stwierdził, że młody chorąży wyglądał całkiem nieźle biorąc pod uwagę to, że niedawno prawie utonął. Bones trzymał go tam aby upewnić się, że jego płuca na pewno nie zostały uszkodzone.

-Kto zastąpi go podczas jutrzejszych badań? - Zapytała Ptur.

-Nie wiem, musiałbym spojrzeć w grafik. Logicznym zastępstwem byłaby Katynsky ale wczoraj odniosła obrażenia.

-Wstrząśnienie mózgu? - Zapytał Kirk. To jedyna z kontuzji wymagających dalszej obserwacji.

-Tak jest Kapitanie. Doktor McCoy chce przytrzymać ją w izbie chorych przez kolejne czterdzieści osiem godzin.

Kirk wiedział, że kompletowanie ekipy może być czasochłonne a Spock nie mógł sobie pozwolić na jego marnowanie.

-Co miał robić Anderson? - Zapytał.

-Wyjechać w góry. - Zaćwierkała Charalam wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką.

-Wydaje mi się, Chorąża, że te góry znajdują się w tamtym kierunku. - Przerwał jej Spock.

Charalam spojrzała przez ramię, w kierunku który pokazywał palcem Spock.

-Tak, proszę pana. - Powiedziała z zakłopotaniem a potem zwróciła się do kapitana. - Miał przeprowadzić geologiczną ocenę podziemnych zbiorników wodnych.

Kirk był zaskoczony, że pomimo sytuacji jakiej ją widywał ona potrafiła mówić calymi zdaniami. A wspomniane przez nią badania były tematem odprawy poprzedniego dnia.

-Pasmo górskie znajduje się siedemdziesiąt siedem kilometrów na północny-zachód od kolonii. Najwyższe szczyty mają po dziesięć tysięcy metrów a grubość leżącej na nich pokrywy śnieżnej zależy od wysokości. - Wyjaśnił Spock. - Skały są niezwykle porowate a skoro nigdzie nie widać rzek podejrzewamy, że topniejący śnieg wsiąka w skałę i zbiera się w podziemnych jaskiniach. Wielu badaczy z kolonii bierze udział w tym projekcie a ja zaoferowałem pomoc moich pracowników.

-Czy potrzebne są jakieś specjalne kwalifikacje?  
-Żadne poza tymi, które już pan posiada, Kapitanie. - Powiedział Spock. - Ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu sprzęt elektroniczny przestaje tam działać są to tylko badania poglądowe. - Spock przechylił głowę a Kirk wiedział, że się z nim drażni. - Jestem pewien, że potrafi pan rozróżnić zbiorniki wodne.

-Mimo, że dorastałem w suchym jak pieprz Iowa, wydaje mi się że potrafię. A ponieważ nie obejmują mnie żadne grafiki, nie musisz przesuwać żadnych ludzi. Z kim musiałbym pracować?

-Ze mną, panie kapitanie.

Kirk spojrzał na Charalam od razu tracąc zapał i to bardzo. Musiał się mocno postarać aby utrzymać stoicki wyraz twarzy. - O której będę wam potrzebny?

-O 7:00 rano w sali spotkań odbędzie się odprawa w trakcie której przejrzymy plany zadania.

-Bardzo dobrze. Będę tam. - Kirk spojrzał na swego pierwszego oficera. - Spocku, przeprowadzisz poranną odprawę i pomożesz Starszemu Sepakowi przeprowadzić jego zebranie oraz przeprosisz go za moją nieobecność. O której jesteś z nim umówiony tego wieczora?

-Mam się z nim spotkać za trzydzieści cztery koma siedem minut, proszę pana. - Powiedział Spock wstając od stolika. - Czy w międzyczasie mógłbym zamienić z panem kilka słów, Kapitanie?

Kirk z uśmiechem zastanawiał się czy on także był tak samo transparentny.

Na zewnątrz księżyc wydawał się nieco większy niż zeszłego wieczora ale od czasu do czasu chował się za nielicznymi chmurami. W zgodnym milczeniu szli obok siebie w tym samym kierunku w którym udali się zeszłego wieczora.

Kiedy tylko dotarli do swojej skały Kirk odwrócił się i wyciągnął ramiona w których natychmiast znalazł się bardzo chętny Wolkanin. Ich usta spotkały się i Kirk wycisnął na wargach Spocka namiętny i wygłodniały pocałunek przesuwając w tym samym czasie rękoma po jego plecach by po chwili masować jego jędrne pośladki. Palce Spocka wplotły się w jego włosy a potem przesuwały po jego twarzy i szyi.

Ich krocza przysunęły się do siebie pożądliwie kiedy obaj bezwstydnie dali się ponieść swym żądzom niczym para zwierząt w rui. Potrzeba oddechu dała Kirkowi chwilę na uspokojenie się. Obaj mieli być znowu wkrótce widziani przez innych więc musieli uważać żeby nie poplamić spodni w bardzo wiele mówiący sposób.

-Mój Boże...Czekałem na to cały dzień. - Westchnął Kirk kiedy Spock przesuwał ustami po jego prawym uchu. Zawsze miał silne libido ale Spock działał na niego jak narkotyk.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jaki jesteś seksowny? - Wyszeptał odzyskując kontrolę nad oddychaniem. - Jestem kapitanem statku powietrznego ale w tej chwili czuję się raczej jak nastolatek na pierwszej randce. Tego popołudnia musiałem wrócić na dziesięć minut na statek aby ulżyć erekcji jakiej doznałem na samą myśl o tobie. - Dodał po chwili.

-Naprawdę? Czy podzielisz się ze mną tym doświadczeniem?

Kirk uśmiechnął się. Miał nadzieję, że Spock właśnie _o to_ go poprosi.

Kirk zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu. Był na tyle inteligentny by zrozumieć wszystkie możliwe plusy bycia kochankiem telepaty, szczególnie w momencie uprawiania seksu. Usłyszał jak Spock recytuje jakieś słowa a potem poczuł obecność kogoś innego w swoim umyśle.

Po raz pierwszy dzielił się czymś co mu się przydarzyło zamiast odbierać odczucia Spocka. I właśnie dlatego musiał poprowadzić Spocka do odpowiedniego wspomnienia. Wiedział, że Wulkanin zignoruje to co czekało na niego w głowie Kirka.

_To ważne. Dzielisz się tylko tym czym chcesz. Zabranie tego, co jest wzbronione jest przestępstwem._

Umysł Kirka przygotował więc stosowną wizję Spocka siedzącego w teatrze przed rozpoczęciem przedstawienia. W tym momencie poczuł ciekawość Wolkanina więc przywołał wspomnienie tamtego popołudnia...

Pomagał instalować system irygacyjny w drugiej szklarni. Było to raczej nudne zadanie więc jego umysł wyłączył się i zaczął myśleć o Spocku, tym co robili o poranku oraz wyobrażaniu sobie tego co by poczuł rzeczywiście pieprząc Spocka, mogąc wsunąć się do niego aż do końca i poczuć żar jego wnętrza.

Nie wiedział jak powinien zinterpretować reakcję umysłu Wolkanina. Czy była to ciekawość czy może pożądanie? Poczuł jak Spock się kontroluje więc postanowił to zignorować i wrócić do wspomnienia.

Oczywiście natychmiastowym skutkiem myśli wypełniających jego głowę był wzwód. Więc chociaż Kirk starał się _nie myśleć_ o Spocku w ten sposób ale kiedy tylko myślał o czymś innym te obrazy wracały. Ocierająca się o siebie skóra. Podskakujące razem jądra. Wiedział co skorzystanie z publicznych toalet w celu ulżenia sobie zrobiłoby dla jego opinii więc, ponieważ i tak musiał wrócić na statek by rozmówić się z Kapitan Laga'ath i zająć się papierami związanymi z przeniesieniem Chorążej Stewart, wrócił na statek.

W kajucie szybko wyskoczył z munduru i opadł na łóżko z bezwstydnie rozsuniętymi nogami. Obejmując jądra lewą ręką zaczął poruszać prawą na swojej obolałej męskości w sposób jaki pamiętałby nawet przez sen. Poprzez połączone umysły Kirk przekazał Spockowi obraz który doprowadził go do niezwykle satysfakcjonującego orgazmu.

 _W mojej fantazji nie byliśmy jeszcze tak naprawdę kochankami._ Wyjaśnił. _Byłem nagi ponieważ mam zamiar wziąć prysznic przed snem. Dopiero kiedy wszedłem do łazienki zorientowałem się, że prysznic jest zajęty. Byłeś odwrócony tyłem, po twoich plecach spływała woda a ja wiedziałem, że powinienem wyjść ale zatrzymałem się zauroczony. Obróciłeś się tak, że mogłem obserwować cię z profilu i zauważyć że się masturbujesz, przesuwając powoli dłonią po swoim pięknym, twardym członku. Mój stwardniał w odpowiedzi. Nie mogłem zrobić nic poza wzięciem z ciebie przykładu patrząc na ciebie, mojego nieczułego pierwszego oficera w tak rozpustnym akcie samozaspokojenia._

_Bez chwili namysłu moja dłoń zaczęła poruszać się w podobnym do twojego rytmie i właśnie wtedy otworzyłeś oczy i mnie dostrzegłeś. Na początku byłeś nieźle zaskoczony ale potem przyjrzałeś się temu jak stoję tam nagi i temu co robię. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez minutę zanim nie zorientowałem się, że obaj skorzystalibyśmy z tej chwili gdybyśmy nie byli tak daleko._

_Kiedy podszedłem do kabiny ty otworzyłeś drzwiczki i zaprosiłeś mnie do środka. Przesunąłeś się tak żebym mógł do niej wejść i przez chwilę staliśmy tak patrząc na siebie w strugach wody. Trochę jej zazdrościłem ponieważ ona mogła cię dotknąć tak jak chciałem to zrobić ja._

_Nasze oczy wpatrywały się w siebie przez długą chwilę a nasze twarze zbliżyły się do siebie delikatnie przechylając na bok. Przez kilka minut staliśmy w bezruchu i czułem twój oddech na mojej twarzy zanim nasze usta delikatnie zetknęły się ze sobą a potem rozdzieliły. Potem powtórzyły ten gest bardziej pewnie. Nasze usta poruszały się razem niepewnie ale potrzeba poznania się bliżej zwalczyła ich niepewność._

_Dotyk języka był nowym odkryciem kiedy zacząłem zwiedzać nieznane mi okolice twoich ust. Wyciągnąłem dłonie aby cię dotknąć i przesunąłem jedną po twojej klatce piersiowej czując przesuwające się między moimi palcami miękkie włoski. Druga dłoń przesunęła się po twojej szyi aż do ucha, którego chciałem dotknąć od momentu kiedy cię po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem. Poczułem jak drżysz. Wziąłeś ze mnie przykład i twoje wrażliwe palce zaczęły poruszać się po moim ciele paląc je żywym ogniem._

_Przerwałem pocałunek i odwróciłem cię chcąc dotknąć innych miejsc na twoim ciele. Namydliłem dłonie i przesunąłem nimi od twoich ramion w dół wzdłuż twoich umięśnionych pleców. Drugą ręką sięgnąłem dookoła i zacząłem bawić się twoimi sutkami a potem wsunąłem ją we włosy porastające twój brzuch cały czas całując i przygryzając twój kark i szyję._

_Pochyliłem się i zacząłem lizać i kąsać twoje ucho przesuwając językiem po jego konturach i wsuwając go w małżowinę. Wydawałeś się tracić równowagę ponieważ zauważyłem jak pochyliłeś się do przodu i oparłeś na dłoniach wspartych o ściankę kabiny. Ta nowa pozycja oznaczała to, że kiedy całowałem cię w kark, mój członek zderzał się z twoim tyłkiem i czułem jak wślizguje się między twoje jędrne umięśnione pośladki. Powoli poruszyłem sugestywnie biodrami i obaj jęknęliśmy kiedy twoje biodra poruszyły się w odpowiedzi._

_Przesunąłem główkę prysznica w przeciwną do nas stronę i podniosłem temperaturę wody żeby para utrzymała przyjemne ciepło kabiny. Jeszcze raz namydlając ręce przesunąłem nimi po twoich plecach i tyłku a także po moim własnym ciele i członku tworząc przyjemnie śliską powierzchnię. Potem sięgnąłem do przodu po twojego członka, który przypominał obleczony aksamitem tytanowy przyrząd, i poczułem jak podskoczył w mojej dłoni kiedy ty głośno westchnąłeś. Wziąłeś mnie za rękę i pokazałeś mi jak sprawić ci rozkosz, jak cię trzymać i jak powinienem cię dotykać._

_Kołysaliśmy się tak przez chwilę ale ja chciałem czegoś więcej. Chciałem poczuć jak twoje ciało obejmuje mojego członka tak jak moja dłoń obejmowała twojego. Chciałem poczuć żar twojego ciała i to jak dochodzisz zaciskając się wokół mnie._

_Wypuściłem cię z uścisku i objąłem twoje biodra starając się przez chwilę uspokoić. Musiałem kilka razy odetchnąć aby moje intensywne pożądanie nieco opadło. Przesuwając palcami po twojej namydlonej skórze sięgnąłem między twoje pośladki aż dotarły one do mocno zaciśniętych mięśni których szukałem. Ostrożnie przycisnąłem opuszką palca tuż za granicą mięśni i poczułem jak reagujesz otwierając się na mnie i pozwalając bym powoli wsunął w ciebie palec. Byłeś niesamowicie gorący i ciasny i poczułem jak mój członek wilgotnieje na samą myśl o byciu w tobie. Wsunąłem w ciebie drugi palec i kontynuowałem przygotowania._

_Trzęsąc się nakierowałem na ciebie mojego członka i potarłem nim zaciśnięte mięśnie. Popchnąłem mocniej i patrzyłem jak zaczarowany kiedy zaczął się w ciebie zagłębiać centymetr po centymetrze i usłyszałem twój głęboki, gardłowy jęk. Kiedy w końcu główka mojego członka zniknęła w twoim ciele niecierpliwie wypchnąłeś biodra do tyłu a ja wniknąłem cały aż do podstawy twojego gorącego jak piec ciała. Wiedziałem, że iskra mojego pożądania lada moment zmieni się w szalejący pożar._

_Nie wiedząc czy był to twój pierwszy raz na początku pozwoliłem ci kontrolować tempo. Zacisnąłem ręce na twoich biodrach a ty cofnąłeś się a potem wróciłeś pozwalając mi patrzeć jak mój członek pojawia się by zniknąć w twoim ciele. Wyciągnąłem po ciebie rękę i napotkałem twoją dłoń która już tam była i doprowadzałeś się nią do rozkoszy. Opuściłeś ją jednak i pozwoliłeś mi się tym zająć._

_Moje biodra kołysały się w starożytnym tańcu kiedy wsuwałem i wysuwałem się z ciebie a każde pchnięcie oznaczone było dźwiękiem uderzającej o siebie skóry oraz głośnymi, zachrypniętymi okrzykami rozkoszy. Zsynchronizowałem ruch ręki z ruchami bioder pragnąc przy pomocy pięści odwzorować przyjemność jaką dawały mi twoje mięśnie zaciskające się wokół mnie. Wolną dłoń przesunąłem na twoją klatkę piersiową i zacząłem pieścić twój sutek kciukiem i palcem wskazującym za co zostałem nagrodzony twoim głośnym jękiem. Czułem jak ten dźwięk przechodzi przez całe twoje ciało aż do mojego przez wszystkie miejsca gdzie nasze ciała się dotykały i wiedziałem że już niemal odchodzisz od zmysłów kiedy otoczyłem cię z każdej strony wypełniając twoje ciało i umysł._

_Nasze tempo stało się szybkie i gorączkowe doprowadzając nas bliżej i bliżej krawędzi i wtedy moje ciało nagle eksplodowało i cały wszechświat zniknął a leżące na moim łóżku ciało wygięło się w łuk podczas kiedy mój członek pulsował w mojej dłoni. Puls za pulsem wyrywał ze mnie orgazm aż w końcu opadłem zmęczony na łóżko i leżałem tam z uśmiechem wiedząc, że muszę podzielić się z tobą tym co właśnie przeżyłem i nie mogąc doczekać się konsekwencji._

_Do tego właśnie mnie doprowadzasz mój przyjacielu_. Powiedział Kirk kiedy jeszcze dzielili świadomość.

Połączenie zerwało się i Kirk wiedział, że wystarczyło by Spock na niego chuchnął a on natychmiast by doszedł. Głośno dysząc odsunął się od niego i, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa, zamachał ręką by utrzymać Spocka na dystans i móc wziąć się w garść. Spock wcale nie wyglądał lepiej.

-O jej! - Powiedział, kiedy czuł się już na siłach by to zrobić. - To było coś Spocku. Jakbyśmy...- Zamilkł szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - Jakbyśmy pieprzyli się umysłami.

-W rzeczy samej. Masz niezwykle wybujałą wyobraźnię, Jim. Twój scenariusz bardzo mnie zainteresował. Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy czasu bliżej się temu przyjrzeć.

-Ile czasu nam zostało? - Zapytał Kirk.

-Siedemnaście koma sześć minut. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że kwatera ambasadora znajduje się po drugiej stronie kolonii muszę opuścić cię za jedenaście koma osiem minut bo inaczej się spóźnię. Podczas łączenia umysłów traci się poczucie czasu. - Wyjaśnił Spock widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Kirka.

-Ach tak. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że czas płynął wolniej niż zwykle.- Powiedział Kirk podchodząc do Spocka z lubieżnym wyrazem twarzy. - A więc seksowny Wolkaninie...co zrobimy z czasem jaki nam pozostał?

Ponieważ nagła potrzeba zaspokojenia trochę zelżała Kirk obdarzył Spocka długim pocałunkiem pozwalając aby ich ciała wtuliły się w siebie, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach i bawiąc się jego uszami i włosami podczas kiedy dłonie Wolkanina przesunęły się po plecach Kirka i zatrzymały na jego pośladkach.

W końcu Spock przerwał pocałunek.

-Myślę, że w interesie pragmatyzmu najbardziej odpowiednie będzie zaspokojenie oralne. - Powiedział.

-Stosunek oralny nie pozostawi po sobie bałaganu. - Przytaknął z uśmiechem Kirk.

-Właśnie tak powiedziałem. - Stwierdził sucho Spock. Ale potem zerwał z wizerunkiem wkurzonego Wolkanina ujął dłoń Kirka i uniósł ją do swoich ust całując jej wewnętrzną stronę a potem obniżając ją do swojej nabrzmiałej męskości.

Nawet przez warstwy ubrania członek Spocka wydawał się niesamowicie gorący. Naciskając i pocierając go wnętrzem dłoni Kirk zamknął usta Wolkanina w kolejnym pocałunku i zabrał się za rozpinanie jego spodni. Przerwał niechętnie pocałunek po raz ostatni przesuwając językiem po jego ustach i osunął się na kolana zsuwając przy tym spodnie i bieliznę Spocka do połowy ud.

Chwyciwszy mocno członek Spocka Kirk poczuł jak na sam jej widok do jego ust nabiegła ślina. Wysunął język i przesunął nim po jego główce i zebranym na niej płynie uwielbiając jego intensywny smak. Kiedy wziął ją do ust usłyszał głośne westchnienie. Wystarczyło by dwa razy go possał a Spock z głośnym jękiem wytrysnął w jego usta wypełniając ich wnętrze oraz gardło Kirka swoim gorącym nasieniem które Kirk entuzjastycznie połknął.

Nagle poczuł silne ramiona ciągnące go do góry i trzymające go na odległość ramion.

-Jesteś czarodziejem, Jim. - Powiedział po Staro Wolkańsku Spock uśmiechając się do niego.

Kirk odwzajemnił jego uśmiech.

-Chyba teraz kolej na mnie. - Powiedział unosząc w oczekiwaniu brwi. Po erotycznych wizjach i zaspokojeniu potrzeb Spocka, jego ciało błagało wręcz o to by ktoś się nim zajął.

Kirk nie mógłby powiedzieć nikomu co się później stało ponieważ Spock tak szybko się poruszał ale nagle jego członek otoczyła gorąca wilgoć jego ust a jego jądra ścisnęły się w oczekiwaniu na orgazm. Spojrzał w dół i patrzył zaskoczony na swojego pierwszego oficera, w pełnym mundurze, pochłaniającego jego członka właściwie w całości. Przez długą chwilę Wolkanin czekał w bezruchu a Kirk poczuł, że wisi nad krawędzią. Główka jego członka dotykała ściany gardła Spocka i kiedy jego kochanek przełknął a mięśnie jego gardła zaczęły masować główkę jego penisa Kirk zatracił się dochodząc w falach gwałtownego uniesienia.


	10. Rozdział 10

Ambasador przerwał medytację by przygotować się na wizytę swego młodszego odpowiednika. Rozmyślając o tym co mieli zamiar zrobić oraz która z pozycji jakie mogliby przyjąć byłaby dla niego najwygodniejsza. Spędzenie dłuższego czasu na klęczkach w jego przypadku odpadało ponieważ jego ciało nie było już tak gibkie jak w latach młodości.   
  
Kiedy jego wewnętrzny zegar dał mu znać o tym, że Spock zbliżał się do celu, ambasador usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Mimo, że spotykali się teraz dosyć regularnie on nadal uważał te spotkania za niepokojące. Nigdy nie przykładał uwagi do swego wyglądu zewnętrznego, poza codzienną poranną i wieczorną toaletą więc, czuł się…dziwnie patrząc na bardzo znajomą twarz, której jednak nie widział od ponad stu lat. Przypominało to trochę oglądanie nagrania wideo z lat młodości.  
  
Nie jednokrotnie słyszał historie bliźniąt jednojajowych spotykających się po raz pierwszy w dorosłym życiu po tym jak zostały rozdzielone w dzieciństwie, czasami przypadkowo a czasami rozmyślnie, i teraz rozumiał jakie to dziwne, szczególnie w tym drugim przypadku. Zauważył pewne gesty swego młodszego odpowiednika jak na przykład jego wciąż poruszające się brwi i zastanawiał się czy jego własne brwi były tak samo ekspresyjne na tamtym etapie życia. Ta sytuacja mogłaby wprawić go w kompleksy gdyby nie był Wolkaninem i nie potrafił się świetnie kontrolować.  
  
Dalsze myśli zostały przerwane przez pojawienie się ich tematu, który, jak zauważył ambasador, przybył o dwie minuty później niż się umawiali.  
  
-Spóźniłeś się z powodu Jima.– Powiedział co zaowocowało uniesioną brwią która, w tym przypadku, oznaczała zaskoczenie. – Spocku, może i jestem stary ale jestem też Tobą. Oznaki niedawnej aktywności seksualnej są niezaprzeczalne. – Powiedział z rozbawieniem. – Przynajmniej dla mnie. – Dodał kiedy oczy Spocka rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.  
  
Ambasador patrzył jak jego młodsza wersja bierze się w garść szukając odpowiednich słów. Wiedział z doświadczenia jak trudno było mu rozmawiać na tak osobisty temat nawet ze starszą wersją samego siebie.  
  
-Masz rację. – Stwierdził po chwili milczenia Spock. – Wygląda na to, że…– Znowu zamilkł szukając odpowiednich słów.  
  
-Nie możecie oderwać od siebie rąk. – Wpadł mu w słowo ambasador używając standardowego wyrażenia. – Dobrze pamiętam ten okres.  
  
Przez chwilę pomyślał o pierwszych dniach seksualnego związku ze swoim partnerem. Jim, który był tak bardzo wyrobiony życiowo, wprowadził swego niezbyt doświadczonego pierwszego oficera w ten świat. Właśnie to, bardziej niż inne wydarzenia w jego życiu, pokazywało obecność ludzkich genów w jego w większości Wolkańskiej budowie i fizjonomii. Mimo, że nie był to temat do szeroko pojętych rozmów Spock podejrzewał, że jego nienasycony apetyt seksualny między napadami Pon-Farr był iście nie-Wolkański.  
  
Spock przechylił głowę analizując jego wypowiedź.  
  
-W rzeczy samej. – Przyznał.  
  
-Zaczynamy?  
  
Ambasador poprosił Spocka aby ten wprowadził się w stan medytacji żeby jego ciało, umysł i katra były w takim samym porządku. Młody Wolkanin klęczał na podłodze podczas kiedy jego starszy odpowiednik nadal siedział na krześle. Po dwóch godzinach ambasador ostrożnie przerwał jego trans i położył na nim dłonie w sposób używany jedynie przez Wolkanów pozwalający na najbardziej otwartą wymianę zdań. Po wypowiedzeniu rytualnej formułki ambasador dołączył do Spocka w bardzo dobrze mu znanym umyśle.  
  
Jego pierwszym i najważniejszym zadaniem było uporanie się z zerwaną więzią zaręczynową z T’Pring, problemem z którym borykali się wszyscy którzy przeżyli zniszczenie Wolkana. Nagła śmierć T’Pring otworzyła obwód telepatyczny między nimi i sprawiła, ciągły wyciek energii telepatycznej. To spowodowało szereg problemów takich jak huśtawki nastrojów, depresja czy kompletny brak kontroli emocjonalnej. Dodatkowo ambasador odkrył, że zerwana więź sprawiła iż Spock nie mógł z powodzeniem wejść w ozdrowieńczy Wolkański trans, który zwykle pomagał w radzeniu sobie z mniejszymi problemami.  
  
Jego zadanie okazało się łatwiejsze kiedy zorientował się iż Spock łączył się z Jimem więcej niż raz i zaczęła tworzyć się między nimi lekka więź. To czy mógłby zmienić starą więź w tą jaka łączyła Spocka z kapitanem było bardzo proste. Poprzez połączone umysły poczuł zaskoczenie Spocka.  
  
Nie przesadziłem mówiąc, że jesteście z Jimem niezwykle dobrze dobrani. Wasze umysły lgną do siebie tak sam jak Wasze ciała.  
  
Nie wiedziałem, że istnieje możliwość utworzenia spontanicznej więzi.  
  
Zdarzało się to wśród t’hy’la.  
  
Ten koncept jest mitem.  
  
Mogę Ci powiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia, że nie jest. To rzadkie ale słyszano o tym przynajmniej w moich czasach.  
  
Mówisz o zacieśnieniu więzi o jakiej Jim nie ma pojęcia, wydaje mi się więc że takie posunięcie byłoby nieetyczne.  
  
Kiedy ambasador wyczuł nieprzychylność Spocka starał się go uspokoić.  
  
Zgadzam się, że powinieneś przedyskutować to z Jimem. Jeżeli któryś z Was tego zechce więź może zostać zerwana przez uzdrowiciela nie szkodząc żadnemu z Was. Jeżeli jednak zdecydujecie się na formalny związek ta więź będzie jego podstawą. To bardzo logiczny wybór.  
  
Poprzez ich złączone umysły ambasador poczuł ulgę Spocka związaną z brakiem odczuwanych od miesięcy problemów natury telepatycznej. Uporawszy się z pierwszym zadaniem musiał zająć się drugim. Był gotów podzielić się ze Spockiem naukami Mistrzów z Gol żeby pomóc mu nauczyć się kontrolować emocje zamiast je tłumić. Te techniki były pierwszym etapem jego edukacji na ścieżce która prowadziła do całkowitego stłumienia jakichkolwiek emocji.  
  
Kolinahr jest dyscypliną, która poprzez połączenie duszy z intelektem prowadzi do pokoju pełnej logiki w stanie zwanym Czasem Prawdy. Znaczenie tej Prawdy jest inne dla każdego ucznia i nie można się jej tak po prostu nauczyć. Ja również nie mogę podzielić się z Tobą nią ani dać tego spokoju. Musisz odnaleźć go w sobie sam.

Ambasador pokazał Spockowi swoje wspomnienia z czasu spędzonego w klasztorze w prowincji Gol i tego jak zorientował się, że pobyt tam nie był przeznaczeniem jakiego szukał. Jednak spędzony tam czas i rygorystyczna dyscyplina tego miejsca bardzo pomogły mu w późniejszym życiu.   
  
Nie sugeruję abyś pozbawił się wszystkich uczuć ponieważ nie wierzę, że to tędy wiedzie Twoja ścieżka podobnie jak nie było to moim przeznaczeniem. Jednak poprzez ciągłe docinki rówieśników nigdy nie nauczyłeś się kontrolować emocji, tylko je powstrzymywać magazynując w sobie złość i pozwalając jej zdefiniować to kim jesteś. To doprowadziło do wybuchów gniewu w całym Twoim życiu, szczególnie w okresach niepotrzebnego stresu. Proces kontrolowania emocji pozwala abyś kierował się logiką a nie emocjami. W ostatniej fazie nauki adepci Kolinahru wychodzili w pustynne rejony Sas-a-Shar i odrzucali swoje emocje w piasek.   
  
Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem nauczono Cię wielu uspokajających ćwiczeń mających na celu oczyszczenie umysłu z destrukcyjnych emocji. Dodam do tego obraz wyrzucenia Twej złości w piach ponieważ jest to jedyne uczucie z którym nie możesz sobie poradzić. Kiedy Ci się uda osiągniesz kontrolę potrzebną do utrzymania telepatycznej więzi z osobą której brakuje jakichkolwiek zdolności telepatycznych i zagwarantuje to, że nie skrzywdzisz swego partnera podczas szaleństwa Pon Farr.   
  
Zacznijmy więc.   
  
Minęło kilka godzin zanim wyszli z transu. W tym czasie ambasador podzielił się ze Spockiem swymi doświadczeniami jakie zdobył jako adept w prowincji Gol a także poprosił go o wykonanie serii ćwiczeń jakie mu pokazał.   
  
-Nadal Cię czuję. – Powiedział Spock chociaż obaj wyszli z transu.   
  
Ambasador nie był tym zaskoczony biorąc pod uwagę długość i głębię ich transu.   
  
-Można się było tego spodziewać. Być może to uczucie z czasem osłabnie, być może nie. – Ambasador watpił w to ponieważ ich umysły były ze sobą zgrane bardziej niż umysły rzadko przychodzących na świat Wolkańskich bliźniąt jednojajowych.   
  
Spock uniósł brew obdarzając go sardonicznym spojrzeniem i ambasador zorientował się, iż zauważył on jego wątpliwości.   
  
-Radzę abyś poddał się dłuższej medytacji i przyswoił wszystko co Ci pokazałem. Czy napijesz się herbaty zanim ją rozpoczniesz?  
  
-Tak, poproszę. – Powiedział Spock wstając z klęczek. – Pomedytuję jednak na Enterprise. Ty jesteś już zmęczony i potrzebujesz odpoczynku.   
  
-Tak, chyba rzeczywiście udam się na krótki spoczynek. – Trans wyczerpał go a miał przed sobą długi dzień.   
  
Podczas kiedy ambasador przygotowywał herbatę młodszy Wolkanin podszedł do okna i spojrzał w niebo na którym zdążyły już po przygasać wszystkie gwiazdy.   
  
-Proszę mi powiedzieć Ambasadorze…– Powiedział Spock nadal wpatrując się w niebo. – Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś uzdrowicielowi naprawić zerwanej więzi z Twoim kapitanem?  
  
-Nie mogę dać Ci prawidłowej odpowiedzi bez dzielenia się z Tobą wydarzeniami, które mogą dopiero nastąpić. Wystarczy, że powiem Ci iż mój partner nigdy tak naprawdę nie umarł. Dlatego też uzdrowiciel nie miałby co naprawiać. Nie czuję jednak, że więź została zerwana, a raczej jej echo ciągnące się aż do innego wymiaru.  
  
Spock odwrócił ku nie mu twarz.  
  
-Fascynujące. Odkryłem, że wszechświat jest bardziej tajemniczy niż nam się wydaje. Czy dotrzesz do kresu życia czując obecny ból?  
  
-Nie mam innego wyboru. – Westchnął ambasador podając Spockowi herbatę.  
  
=_=_=_=  
  
Skazany na samotną noc w swojej kajucie Kirk nie mógł spać. Od czasu do czasu zapadał w krótkie drzemki ale teraz, wcześnie rano według czasu na statku, poddał się i ustawił światła kajuty na jedną czwartą. Leżąc ze splecionymi pod głową rękoma zastanawiał się myślał o Spocku i rozmowie jaką odbyli zanim udał się na spotkanie z ambasadorem.  
  
-Co czujesz kiedy myślisz o tym co będziecie robić. – Zapytał Kirk.  
  
-Co czuję?  
  
Podszedł do Spocka tak blisko, że prawie się dotykali i wziął go za rękę przesuwając po niej kciukiem starając się wzmocnić znaczenie swoich słów.  
  
-Tak. Chcę wiedzieć co czujesz.  
  
-Czuję niepokój. – Przyznał w końcu jego kochanek.  
  
Kirk wiedział, nie wiedząc skąd, jak trudne było dla niego to wyznanie. I ujął wolną dłonią twarz Spocka.  
  
-Kochany, nic Ci nie będzie. – Zapewnił go cicho. – Ambasador zna Cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. – Powiedział spoglądając głęboko w ciemne oczy Spocka i czując że się czerwieni kiedy dotarło do niego jak zwrócił się przed chwilą do Spocka. – Przedwczoraj bardzo Ci pomógł. – Boże…pomyślał Kirk, czy naprawdę minęły tylko dwa dni? Tak wiele się wydarzyło. – Z jakiegoś powodu zauważyłem w Tobie wielką różnicę. – Dodał.  
  
-Skutki naszego poprzedniego łączenia umysłów są powodem tego dlaczego zgodziłem się aby dalej mi pomagał.  
  
Kirk pocałował go lekko.  
  
-Nie chciałeś pozbawiać się bólu, Spocku. Rozumiem to. Sam dorastałem przepełniony bólem i definiowałem przez niego to kim jestem. Mój ból jest częścią mnie i nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek przestanę go odczuwać. Ale rozpoznaję jego destrukcyjne właściwości i wiem, że trzymanie się ich mi szkodzi. Tak jak powiedział Ambasador…drzemie w Tobie wiele złości.  
  
Zamilkł i czekał długą chwilę.  
  
-Wierzę Ci, Jim i rozumiem cię.-Powiedział Spock.  
  
Kirk odetchnął głęboko czując ulgę z powodu tego, że Spock zgodził się na pomoc ambasadora.  
  
-Jestem już spóźniony.  
  
-Przeproś ambasadora w moim imieniu. Na pewno zrozumie.– Powiedział z uśmiechem Kirk.  
  
-W rzeczy samej. – Stwierdził Spock i wycisnął na ustach Kirka niewinny pocałunek.  
  
Kiedy Spock ruszył w drogę tą samą ścieżką którą przybyli na miejsce Kirk teleportował się prosto na statek.  
  
Skoro ambasador powiedział, że spotkanie ze Spockiem potrwa całą noc Kirk był pewien, że raczej nie spotka się z nim przed wylotem na wyprawę. Zastanawiał się jak im poszło i czy Spock znalazł spokój którego tak bardzo potrzebował – miał taką nadzieję. Czasami walczyli ze sobą jak para jeleni na rykowisku i zawsze go to wkurzało. Ale Kirk doceniał konfrontacyjny charakter Pierwszego Oficera jako przeciwwagę jego czasami bezmyślnego zachowania i miał nadzieję, że Spock nie straci tej cechy charakteru. Jako pierwszy oficer Spock był jego największym atutem przez to że był jaki był.  
  
Kirk westchnął i spojrzał na zegar. Za pięć minut miał spotkać się z Chorążą Charalam na odprawie. Czas wstawać, pomyślał przesuwając nogi poza krawędź łóżka czując się jak pięćdziesięciolatek. Dwa i pół zbliżenia seksualnego (połową byłą sesja masturbacji) cały dzień pracy fizycznej i niewiele snu były przyczyną tego że czuł się zesztywniały. Po prysznicu poczuje się zdecydowanie lepiej. Nawet jeśli nie było przy nim Spocka, który mógłby mu pomóc.  
  
Kirk pojawił się w kantynie z wystarczającym zapasem czasu aby zjeść śniadanie przed odprawą. Zauważył kilkoro wolontariuszy i Wolkanów, ale nie było tam nikogo z załogi Enterprise – większość z nich miała jeszcze godzinę zanim musieli pojawić się w kolonii.  
  
Po wybraniu co chciałby zjeść zauważył Heike siedzącą samotnie przy stole.  
  
-Cześć. Nie pogniewasz się jeśli przysiądę się do ciebie?  
  
Heike uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
  
-Ależ skąd. Usiądź proszę. Co u Ciebie słychać?  
  
-Cóż, poza nagłym wysypem kontuzji, na szczęście żadnych poważnych, których powinienem był się spodziewać na tego rodzaju misji, cieszy mnie ile udało nam się zdziałać. Od dawna tyle nie pracowałem fizycznie i moje ciało na pewno to odczuwa!  
  
-Iowa to bardzo rolniczy teren, z tego co pamiętam. Dorastałeś na farmie?  
  
-Nie. Mieszkaliśmy w małym miasteczku a moja mama często wyjeżdżała. Dorabiałem sobie do kieszonkowego pomagając na okolicznych farmach. Tylko że wtedy nie bardzo potrafiłem utrzymać pracę i nie najlepszą reputację. – Uśmiechnął się z zażenowaniem.  
  
Heike przechyliła głowę i uniosła brew. Tak bardzo przypominała teraz Spocka, że Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać czy jest to zapisane w Wolkańskim DNA.  
  
-Och tak? – Zapytała.  
  
-Ktoś kiedyś nazwał mnie jedynym recydywistą o IQ geniusza na całym środkowym zachodzie. Poza tym nie słuchałem wtedy starszych.  
  
-A teraz… – Zapytała z uśmiechem.  
  
-Gdybym Ci powiedział wiedziałabyś o mnie zbyt wiele. – Odparł Kirk.   
  
Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się nieporządnie wyglądającej Chorążej Charalam która podbiegła do bufetu i złapała coś do jedzenia nie zauważywszy nawet Kirka. Musiał powstrzymać uśmiech. Sam pamiętał wiele naprędce zjedzonych śniadań po drodze na wykłady. Ale z powodu swojego obecnego stanowiska nie mógł się powstrzymać i przeprosiwszy Heike wstał od stołu i podszedł do drzwi kantyny. Charalam, z pochyloną głową i w charakterystycznym dla niej pędzie nie zauważyła Kapitana dopóki ten nie zawołał jej po nazwisku.  
  
-Kapitanie! Nie zauważyłam pana. – Powiedziała patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
  
Kirk przyjrzał się jej od stóp do głów.  
  
-Czyżby na przestał działać Twój recykler Chorąża? Wyglądacie jakbyście spali w pełnym rynsztunku.  
  
Rumieniec młodej kobiety powiedział mu, że prawie trafił w sedno. Jemu też zdarzały się…wieczorne odwiedziny w pokojach innych kadetów, które niejednokrotnie przeciągały się do rana. Często zwracano mu przez to uwagę. – Może powinnaś postarać się składać ubrania jeżeli okaże się, że rano nie będziesz miała czasu się przebrać. – Zasugerował siląc się na srogi wygląd.  
  
Charalam spiekła raka.  
  
-Tak jest kapitanie. – Powiedziała cicho. – Czy to wszystko?  
  
-Zobaczymy się na odprawie. Odmaszerować.  
  
Kiedy zniknęła z jego pola widzenia Kirk pozwolił sobie na uśmiech który do tej pory dusił w sobie, potrząsnął głową i wrócił do Heike.  
  
-Czy bierzesz udział w dzisiejszych badaniach, Jim? – Zapytała.  
  
-Tak. Ty też?  
  
-Tak. Musimy się pospieszyć inaczej spóźnimy się na odprawę. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem Heike.  
  
=_=_=_=  
  
Grupa badawcza składała się z sześciorga Wolkanów i trójki ludzi (Kirk doliczył Heike do tej drugiej grupy) i była dużo mniejsza niż Kirk myślał że będzie. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia pozdrowił znajdujących się tam Wolkanów ich gestem zdziwiony że po raz pierwszy udało mu się to zrobić bez pomocy.  
  
-Przybyliśmy by służyć. – Powiedział oficjalnie.  
  
Przewodnicząca grupy, T’Ruha zrobiła krok do przodu.  
  
-Dziękujemy, że zaszczycił nas pan swoją obecnością. Jesteśmy wdzięczni panu oraz pańskiej załodze za pomoc jaką okazaliście przy budowaniu kolonii.  
  
Po zakończeniu formalności T’Ruha rozpoczęła odprawę, podając informacje i powody dotyczące ich wyprawy.  
  
Kirk czuł się dziwnie będąc członkiem wyprawy zwiadowczej w której nie brał udziału Spock. Kiedy przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy patrolowali granicę Strefy Neutralnej zatrzymali się na trzech planetach Klasy M i przeprowadzili badania. Tak naprawdę nie musieli się tam zatrzymywać ale Oficer Naukowy chciał przetrenować swoich pracowników w badaniach terenowych. Za każdym razem więc to on prowadził odprawy.  
  
T’Ruha była dokładna ale gadatliwa, i Kirk czasami odpływał z powodu zmęczenia. Zdarzało mu się to podczas różnych nudnych wykładów na Akademii zwykle jednak udawało mu się pożyczyć od kogoś notatki i wypełnić braki w wiedzy. Teraz był kapitanem. Poprosi Charalam żeby powiedziała mu wszystko co przegapił.  
  
-Podzielimy się na trzy grupy. – Powiedziała T’Ruha i Kirk z trudem starał się jej słuchać.  
  
Jedna grupa była złożona z samych Wolkanów. Charalam przydzielono do grupy z dwoma Wolkanami (co go ucieszyło) a on sam miał pracować z Heike i Saivalem. Saival był wysoki i chudy i wyglądał młodo, chociaż z Wolkanami bywało to mylące.  
  
Wszystkim wręczono tricodery i komunikatory i skierowano ich do czekającego na nich środka transportu.  
  
-Nie wiem czemu nam to dali, skoro te przyrządy nie będą tam dobrze działały. – Powiedziała Heike patrząc na powierzony jej sprzęt.  
  
Kirk cofnął się myślami do odprawy. Wyraz jego twarzy musiał zaalarmować Heike, która uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
  
-Nie uważało się co? – Zapytała.  
  
Kirk zaczerwienił się.  
-Ona...jest strasznie rozgadana. Dwa razy zgubiłem się szukając sensu jej wypowiedzi.-Powiedział cicho świadom wrażliwości Wolkańskiego słuchu.  
  
-Powiedziano nam, że skały w górach w które się wybieramy mają dziwne właściwości, które sprawiają, że wariuje tam sprzęt elektroniczny. Właśnie dlatego musimy pofatygować się tam sami zamiast puścić tam skanery. Ich sensory nie mogą przebić się przez skałę bez względu na ustawienia.  
  
-Dobrze, że przynajmniej ktoś w mojej grupie uważał, co? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Kirk.  
  
Heike potrząsnęła głową z dezaprobatą kiedy wraz z innymi członkami wyprawy wsiadali do niewielkich pojazdów, które miały ich zabrać do kolonijnego lądowiska gdzie czekał już na nich transport który miał ich zawieźć na miejsce badań.  
  
Kiedy mały pojazd wystartował Kirk poraz pierwszy mógł z powietrza obserowować teren tymczasowej kolonii. Zauważył tereny mieszkalne położone niczym idealna sieć poza zasięgiem budynków administracyjnych oraz z dala od miejsc w których przebywał i pracował wraz ze swoją załogą.  
  
W południowo zachodnim kącie kolonii stały trzy nowe szklarnie oraz czwarta która była już prawie gotowa do użytku. Ich ściany lśniły w porannym słońcu niczym mozaika z luster. Obok nich płynął strumień który Kirk dobrze już znał a Kirk z zapałem szukał miejsca które w myślach nazywał ’naszą skałą’. Była łatwa do znalezienia ponieważ wyrastała prosto z równiny zmuszając by bieg strumienia ją okrążył. Poza terenami kolonii strumień łączył się z większą rzeką przepływającą przez pustynne tereny planety. To właśnie nad nią miał powstać Nowy Shi’Khar i, przymykając oczy w świetle porannego słońca, Kirk zauważył, że budowa już się rozpoczęła.  
  
-Byłeś kiedykolwiek na Wulkanie? – Zapytała Heike patrząc w tym samym kierunku.  
  
Umysł Kirka natychmiast przypomniał mu odpowiednie obrazy: wiertło, walkę z Romulanami, skok ze statku i uderzenie o powierzchnię planety, to jak patrzył na to jak planeta wessała samą siebie nie mogąc temu zaradzić.  
  
–Nie.- Powiedział. Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej kiedy jego klatkę piersiową ściskało poczucie żalu ponieważ nie mógł nic więcej zrobić w tej kwestii.  
  
-Stolica, Shi’Khar była piękna. Zbudowana tak aby pasować do otaczających ją gór Llangon składała się właściwie z samych wież i ostrych kątów. – Heike przerwała jakby zagubiona we wspomnieniach. – Nie wyobrażam sobie aby to nowe miasto wyglądało tak samo, ale kto wie? Starszyzna bardzo pilnuje tych spraw. Wiedziałeś, że z powodu bogactwa jakie odziedziczyła ta garstka Wolkanów korporacje z całej Federacji chcą zakładać filie w nowo powstającym mieście?  
  
-Nie, nie wiedziałem o tym. Ale to chyba logiczne, że te firmy zabijają się o pozwolenia handlowe?  
  
-Nie uda im się ich uzyskać. Nowy Shi’Khar będzie ośrodkiem handlowym na zasadach kolonii. Nawet zamknięty w tak małej osadzie… – Powiedziała wskazując kolonię którą opuścili. – Wulkan nadal jest ważnym członkiem Federacji. Co oznacza, że ojciec Twojego Pierwszego Oficera jako jego jedyny ocalały Ambasador ma jeszcze większą władzę niż dotychczas. Nie zazdroszczę mu jednak presji pod jaką musi pracować.  
  
Kirk myślał, że ze wszystkich mieszkańców wszechświata to Wolkanie są najlepiej wyposażeni psychicznie aby poradzić sobie z tragedią jaka ich spotkała. Oczywiście kiedy uzdrowiciele uporają się ze skutkami szoku w jakim byli.  
  
Heike milczała zamyślona. A Kirk szukał za oknem miejsca końca ich podróży. W końcu pojazd z gracją wylądował przy nowo wybudowanym porcie kosmicznym leżącym w połowie drogi między kolonią a powstającym miastem.  
  
Wahadłowiec którym mieli dostać się na miejsce badań był wyładowany sprzętem i zaopatrzeniem, którego wydawało się Kirkowi dziwnie dużo jeżeli lecieli tam tylko aby się rozejrzeć. Zastanawiał się czy przeładowanie wahadłowca ma jakiś związek z obecnością tylu naukowców w jednym miejscu starających się wziąć udział w projekcie.  
  
Lecieli na północny wschód od kolonii i Kirk dostrzegł majaczące na horyzoncie góry, wysokie niczym ziemskie Himalaje wyrastające z płaskiej równiny niczym fatamorgana. Ziemia nad którą lecieli była ponurą, zawaloną głazami pustynią bez śladu jakiejkolwiek roślinności. Z materiałów jakie czytał na temat kolonii, wiedział, że ten teren bardzo przypominał Wulkan i dlatego przypadł do gustu kolonizatorom. Ale Kirk, wychowany wśród zielonych pól rolniczego centrum środkowego zachodu, widział tam jedynie niegościnną pustynię.  
  
Podróż zajęła im mniej czasu niż przygotowania do niej. Tuż przed nimi z równiny wyrosły nagle góry, ich ogromne strome ściany zbudowane czerwonawej skały zostały wypchnięte z ziemi przez niewyobrażalną geofizyczną siłę a na ich sięgajacych aż do troposfery wierzchołkach leżał śnieg. Ostre, czyste poranne słońce odbijało się od masywu górskiego pod wypukłym kątem podkreślając piękno masywu grą światła i cieni.  
Kirk przyglądający się temu niezwykłemu widokowi żałował, że nie może podzielić się nim ze Spockiem i zastanawiał się jak mijał mu dzień.  
  
Grupa badawcza szybko wysiadła z wahadłowca zostawiając w nim ośmioro pasażerów którzy mieli zajać się przywiezionym sprzętem.  
  
-Co oni będą robić? – Zapytał Kirk.  
  
-Zbadają skały żeby dowiedzieć się dlaczego nie przepuszczają sonaru i sprawiają, że sprzęt elektroniczny wariuje. – Wyjaśniła Heike.  
  
Ich rozmowę przerwała T’Ruha,która przypomniała im o bardzo ścisłym planie dnia, którego mieli się trzymać ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Kirk był pewien, że jej słowa tyczyły się ludzi ponieważ z przykładu Spocka dowiedział się, że Wolkanie mieli tak samo dobrą pamięć jak słonie.  
  
-Wszystkie ekipy mogą spędzić nie więcej niż dwie godziny w przypisanej im jaskini. Jeżeli jedna lub więcej ekip nie pojawi się na powierzchni w określonym czasie uznam,że wpadliście w tarapaty i wezwę odpowiednie służby ratownicze. Pobierzcie proszę sprzęt i zaczynajcie.  
  
Kirk spojrzał na Charalam, która wraz z towarzyszącymi jej Wolkanami pobrała latarki, sprzęt do oznaczania szlaku oraz inne rzeczy. Jego ekipa zrobiła tak samo i kiedy byli gotowi przeszli do wejścia do jaskini. Słońce dopiero zaczynało swoją wędrówkę po niebie ale powietrze już było niesamowicie rozgrzane a Kirk nie mógł się doczekać aby przed nim uciec. Po zsynchronizowaniu zegarków ekipy rozdzieliły się.  
  
-Ja poprowadzę.– Powiedział Saival. Kirk ucieszył się ponieważ nie był do końca pewien czego szukali. Wewnątrz jaskini powietrze było tak rozkosznie chłodne jak Kirk miał na to nadzieję.  
  
Przesunął latarką po lśniących wilgocią ścianach jaskini.  
  
-Widzisz jak woda dosłownie przesiąka przez skały? Nie mogą one zawierać żadnych wapieni ponieważ inaczej byłoby tu mnóstwo stalaktytów i stalagmitów. Sprawdźmy czy działa mój tricoder.  
  
Saival spojrzał na nią przez ramię.  
  
-Właściwości tych skał sprawiły, że mój sprzęt nie działa.  
  
Heike spróbowała mimo wyszystko i pokręciła głową.  
  
-Czego właściwie szukamy? – Zapytał Kirk.  
  
Saival zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Kirka.  
  
-Szukamy jakichkolwiek znaków, które oznaczałyby obecność źródła wody. Chociaż te skały są niezwykle wsiąkliwe stoją na gęstszym podłożu, w którym mogą znajdować się zbiorniki wodne zasilane podziemnymi rzekami.  
  
-Może powinniśmy się rozdzielić? – Zaproponował Kirk chcąc zabrać się za penetrowanie jaskini samodzielnie. – W ten sposób zbadamy większą część jaskini.  
  
-Wydaje mi się, że bezpieczniej będzie trzymać się razem. – Stwierdził Saival.  
  
-Dlaczego więc jest nas troje? Dwie osoby wykonałyby dużo więcej pracy nie martwiąc się o to, że w większej grupie jest im raźniej.  
  
Kirk zauważył to jak Saival niemal wzruszył ramionami.  
  
-Obliczono, że trzy osoby to najmniejsza wielkość grupy jaka nadaje się do tego zadania.  
  
Nie było sensu się kłócić więc Kirk pogodził się z sytuacją. Przynajmniej jeśli się za bardzo znudzi będzie mógł pogadać z Heike.  
  
Jaskinia zmieniła się w serię korytarzy więc oznaczali drogę aby móc wrócić do wyjścia. Kapiąca przez skały woda ze stopionego śniegu sprawiła,że im dalej się zapuszczali tym Kirkowi robiło się zimniej. Zapomniał zabrać ze sobą ciepłe ubrania.  
  
-Nie jest Ci zimno? – Zapytał Heike, która zdawała się nie zauważać mroźnego powietrza.  
  
-Wolkanie potrafią regulować temperaturę ciała. I chociaż jest ona u nas wyższa niż u ludzi potrafimy wytrzymać w niskich temperaturach.  
  
Kirk tak bardzo skupił się na słowach Heike, że niemal wpadł na Saivala, który zatrzymał się w pół kroku z przekrzywioną głową.  
  
-Słyszę płynącą wodę, czy któreś z Was wie skąd dochodzi ten dźwięk? – Zapytał Kirk. Wszyscy troje zatrzymali się w miejscu gdzie korytarz rozwidlał się w kilku różnych kierunkach.  
  
-Proszę zachować ciszę Kapitanie. – Powiedział Saival. – Właśnie próbuję to odkryć.  
  
Kirk spojrzał na Heike i przewrócił oczami. Ona tylko uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi.  
  
-Dźwięk dochodzi stamtąd. – Powiedział z pewnością siebie Saival i cała trójka ruszyła wąskim korytarzem. Sufit szybko obniżył się na tyle, że musieli się pochylić, szczególnie Saival, który był z nich najwyższy. Nagle korytarz zmienił się w wielką jaskinię, której widok odebrał Kirkowi dech w piersiach.  
  
Nie chodziło to, że skały zdawały się błyszczeć dzięki czemu ich latarki oświetliły większą część jaskini niż normalnie byłoby to możliwe. Najbardziej zachwycające było wielkie rozpościerające się przed nimi jezioro. Sięgało ponad zasięg ich latarek wiernie odbijając sufit jaskini i nadając temu miejscu surrealistycznego wyrazu.  
  
-Ciekawa jestem jak bardzo jest głębokie. – Powiedziała cicho Heike. Kiedy mówiła jej oddech był doskonale widoczny w zimnym wnętrzu jaskini a Kirk nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczy. Dźwięk płynącej wody był dużo głośniejszy. Skądkolwiek by nie dochodził woda na pewno nie wpływała do jeziora, które było czyste i nieruchome.  
  
Saival próbował włączyć tricoder oraz kilka innych przyrządów które miał przytroczone do paska, ale po jego uniesionej brwi widać było, że sprzęt nadal nie działał.  
  
W nabożnej ciszy podeszli bliżej by lepiej przyjrzeć się podziemnemu jezioru i z każdym krokiem Kirk czuł, że ziemia lekko się osuwa. Wibracja dała się odczuć raczej niż usłyszeć. Wszyscy troje zamarli i spojrzeli na siebie.  
  
-Ziemia, szybko! – Krzyknął Jim i lapiąc Heike za ramię odciągnął ją w stronę z której przybyli. Zareagował jednak zbyt wolno i po chwili Saival wpadł do krateru który zdawał się wyrosnąć znikąd. Chwilę później usłyszeli plusk. Nie było czasu a myślenie. Kirk zaczął się cofać ale ziemia nadal się osuwała.  
  
-Jim! – Krzyknęła Heike z przerażeniem wymachując ramionami.  
  
Jim wyciągnął ramiona, żeby ją złapać ale się przeliczył i poczuł jak traci grunt pod nogami. Przerażony krzyk Heike niósł się echem przez całą jaskinię.  
  
Kirk poczuł się jak gdyby zapadał się pod nim świat. Wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie, czuł jak kompletnie traci grunt pod nogami. Nie znajdował się na wierzchołku ale raczej przy bardzo stromej ścianie. Przesuwał po niej dłońmi starając się znaleźć cokolwiek czego mógłby się złapać ale nie znalazł niczego dopóki nie zdarzył się cud. Jego prawa dłoń trafiła na krawędź, która była stabilna. Udało mu się wmanewrować na nią lekkimi posunięciami ciała dopóki nie chwycił się półki także drugą ręką i nie zwisał z niej nie mogąc znaleźć oparcia dla nóg. Używając całej swojej siły wciągnął ramiona na półkę drżąc i dysząc z wysiłku. Przez chwilę leżał tak dochodząc do siebie a potem w przypływie siły wywołanym adrenaliną wciągnął się cały na półkę. Leżąc na plecach i głośno dysząc stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie spadł z wysokości jakichś pięciu metrów.  
  
– Jim?! – Zawołała Heike gdzieś spod niego. – Saivalu?  
  
-Poczekaj! Wezmę drugą latarkę. – Powiedział Kirk szukając drugiej latarki w małym woreczku, który miał przy sobie po czym wyjął ją i poświecił w dół. Zauważył Heike na nieco szerszej półce kilka metrów niżej i trochę w bok od niego.  
  
-Nic Ci nie jest? – Zapytał. Nie wyglądało na to. Jej nogi leżały pod dziwnym kątem względem jej ciała.  
  
-Wydaje mi się, że zwichnęłam biodro i znowu czuję lęk wysokości. Nie mogę przestać się trząść chociaż bardzo się staram. Widzisz Saivala?  
  
Kirk słyszał ból w jej głosie. Poświecił latarką w otwór ale jej światło nie sięgało dna.  
  
–Saivalu!- Zawołał kilka razy ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał jedynie echo jego własnego głosu. – Kurwa.  
  
-Czy on…  
  
-Nie wiem czy nie żyje czy tylko stracił przytomność. – Odpowiedział na jej niedokończone pytanie Kirk. – Nie widzę co jest na samym dole, ale chyba słyszałem plusk więc może tam być więcej wody.– Po chwili szamotania z plecakiem wyjął swój komunikator mając nadzieję, że jednak zadziała. Ale zobaczył to czego się spodziewał. Brak zasięgu.  
  
-Wiesz kiedy powinniśmy wrócić?  
  
-Za zero koma dziewięćdziesiąt dwie godziny.  
  
Kirk uśmiechnął się krzywo. Była to najbardziej Wolkańska rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziała mu Heike. Poświecił latarką na ścianę szukając dobrej drogi do wspinaczki. Jako kadet trzeciego stopnia wspiął się na El Capitan nie wspominając o lodowcu na Delta Vega.  
  
To będzie dziecinnie łatwe.  
  
Udało mu się podnieść i stanąć na wąskiej półce gdzie nadal szukał drogi na górę. W pewnym momencie poczuł jednak jak półka zapada się pod jego lewą stopą. Przesunął się ale to nie pomogło. Poczuł jak półka powoli się osuwa.  
  
-Jim, co się dzieje? – Najwidoczniej Heike usłyszała dźwięk spadających kamieni.  
  
-Półka skalna…zapada się pode mną.  
  
Potem znowu leciał w dół ześlizgując się po zboczu i starając się złapać czegokolwiek. Nagle zatrzymał się kiedy coś chwyciło go mocno a Heike westchnęła.  
  
-Czy możesz się tutaj wspiąć? Ja Cię nie uniosę. Nie mogę się ruszyć.  
  
Kirk wziął dwa głębokie wdechy starając się zignorować ból wyrywanego ze stawu ramienia. Heike niezwykle silnie trzymała go za ramię ale materiał jego koszuli zdawał się nie wytrzymać takiej siły. Drugą ręką złapał się jej nadgarstka i usłyszał stęknięcie Heike.  
  
-Heike puść mnie. Złapię się Twojego drugiego ramienia.  
  
Ona nie zareagowała.  
  
-Heike. Proszę Cię zrób to. Muszę spróbować dostać się na Twoją półkę. Musisz mnie puścić.  
  
Usłyszał szloch a potem Heike puściła go. Nadal trzymając się jej nadgarstka Jim szukał krawędzi półki na której leżała i znalazł go. Po raz kolejny jego napędzane adrenaliną mięśnie posłuchały go i podciągnął się wypuszczając przy tym nadgarstek Heike. Udało jej się przesunąć i zrobić mu miejsce a on prawie do niej dotarł kiedy fragment skały na którym wisiał odpadł od reszty.  
  
–Jim!- Krzyknęła Heike.  
  
Nie chcąc się poddać Kirk nadal szukał miejsca zaczepienia – czegokolwiek co zapobiegłoby jego kąpieli w nieprzeniknionej głębi na dnie krateru. Niestety w tym momencie szczęście go opuściło a szok jaki odczuł w momencie uderzenia o lodowato zimną taflę wody sprawił że przed oczami zatańczyły mu gwiazdy.  
  
Chociaż niebywałe zimno było szokiem dla jego organizmu Kirkowi udało się powstrzymać odruch westchnięcia i napicia się wody. Była to lekcja jakiej nauczył się jeszcze jako dzieciak spędzający długie zimy w Iowa na ślizganiu się po zamarzniętych sadzawkach. Teraz skupił całą swą energię na tym by dotrzeć do powierzchni wody. Kiedy mu się to udało usłyszał jak Heike raz za razem woła jego imię.  
  
-Żyję. Woda jest przeraźliwie zimna i pełno w niej lodu. – Jego głos odbił się echem od lustra wody i ścian jaskini.  
  
Lekki prąd spychał go z kursu na ścianę od krórej odpadł. Kiedy do niego dopłyną próbował się czegoś złapać i podciągnąć ale każda próba zsyłała tylko na dół więcej kamieni.  
  
Pierwsza zasadza survivalu: zapobiec wychłodzeniu organizmu. To mu się nie uda pomyślał poruszając się w wodzie. Próbował przewrócić się na plecy i dryfować ale jego ciało było tak obolałe, że jego mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa i prawie utonął.  
  
-Heike, mów do mnie. Nie mogę stracić przytomności. – Czuł ukłucia w całym ciele. Jego mięśnie były obolałe z zimna.  
  
– W porządku. Opowiedz mi o swoim dzieciństwie.  
  
Kirk skrzywił się. Dzieciństwo było jedną z wielu rzeczy o których wolałby zapomnieć.  
  
-Moja matka pracowała dla Floty. Urodziłem się w kosmosie w dniu śmierci mojego ojca. – Trudno było mu się skoncentrować. Ale wiedział, że musi. Ile czasu mu zostało? Prawdopodobnie za mało. – Jako dziecko prawie jej nie widywałem. Wychował mnie ojczym. W naszym garażu mieliśmy starą, zabytkową corvettę należącą do mojego ojca. – Skup się, musiał się skupić. Pamiętać o samochodzie. Oczami wyobraźni widział ją. Była czerwona i miała odpinany płócienny dach.  
  
-Jim?  
  
-Jestem z Tobą. Ale trudno mi mówić. Dupek chciał ją sprzedać. Więc któregoś dnia zjechałem nią z klifu w Iowa. – Pamiętał to uczucie radości wywołane szybką jazdą i tym, że gonił go policjant. To jak samochód wzbił się w powietrze i leciał zanim spadł do wąwozu. Jak Piotruś Pan, który nigdy nie dorósł. Jak miała na imię jego dziewczyna? Wendy. Była…  
  
-Jim opowiedz mi o swoich studiach na akademii. Jestem pewna, że lubiłeś imprezować.  
  
-Imprezować...jasne.  
  
Wrócił myślami do dni kiedy wraz z Bones’em zwiedzał wieczorami bary w San Francisco. Boże, było mu tak zimno. Próbował pływać ale jego kończyny były powolne i odmawiały współpracy. Jak nazywała się ta urocza blondynka, która wpadła Bones’owi w oko ale była zainteresowana wyłącznie Kirkiem? Bones strasznie się wtedy na niego wkurzył.  
  
Mary. Tak miała na imię. Mary miała… Kirk uśmiechnął się  
  
-Mary miała małego…Mary miała małego baranka. – Nawet nie zauważył, że powiedział to na głos. Dlaczego ona miała małego baranka. Georgie miał małego synka…Georgie nie żyje. A on nigdy nie poznał własnego ojca. Umysł Kirka nagle oprzytomniał. Nie mógł stracić przytomności.  
  
-Powiedz Spockowi że miał rację pisząc Kobayashi Maru. Z niektórych sytuacji nie da się wyjść obronną ręką. – Kirk skupił się bardzo mocno.ale to było takie trudne. Nie czuł już zimna. Zaczął powoli zanurzać się pod wodę. Machając ramionami i kaszląc wrócił na powierzchnię.  
  
-Jim! Trzymaj się, Jim! – W głosie Heike słychać było agonię i i bezradność. – Niedługo ktoś nas znajdzie. Uratują nas.  
  
-Powiedz Spockowi…kocham go. Tym razem nie oszukiwałem.  
  
Otaczały go gwiazdy, kiedy unosił się w sam w dziwnie mrocznej przestrzeni. Nie mógł oddychać. Dlaczego? Jego usta wypełniły się wodą, której on nie mógł przestać połykać. Jego płuca odruchowo kurczyły się i napełniały wodą. Kirk zaczął miotać się w momencie paniki. Potem poczuł ogarniający go spokój. Jego ramiona wypłynęły na powierzchnię podczas gdy jego samego otoczyła atramentowa ciemność a gwiazdy zgasły jedna po drugiej.


	11. Rozdział 11

Siedemdziesiąt siedem kilometrów dalej pewna Wolkanka westchnęła głęboko i zatoczyła się do tyłu.

Giotto uniósł wzrok.

-Wszystko w porządku T’Faylan? – Zapytał z troską podchodząc do niej.

Kobieta wyprostowała się.

-Moja partnerka jest ranna. Nie wykluczone że jej współpracownicy, rówież zostali ranni. Muszę zaaranżować ekipę ratunkową.

Chociaż Giotto poczuł ukłucie ciekawości nie pytał skąd o tym wie. Wiedział o Wolkanach wystarczająco dużo by wiedzieć, że są telepatami a teraz nie było czasu na zbędne pytania.

-Czy wiesz, gdzie ona się znajduje? Być może załoga Enterprise mogłaby Ci pomóc.

-Poleciała w góry na badania.

-O Boże…Charalam. – Szepnął Giotto i z bijącym sercem sięgną po komunikator.

-Uhura, mostek. Odbiór. – Powiedział kolejny spokojny głos.

-Mówi Giotto, proszę pani. Zdarzył się wypadek. Niewykluczone, że kapitan jest jednym z poszkodowanych. Czy może mnie pani połączyć z Panem Spockiem?

-Moment, Chorąży. Już łączę.

-Mówi Spock, odbiór. – Odezwał się Pierwszy Oficer.

-Mówi Giotto. Jest ze mną Wolkanka, której partnerka wyleciała dziś rano w góry na badania, i która jest pewna że coś się tam stało i ktoś został ranny. Wydaje mi się, że Kapitan…

-Gdzie jesteście? – Zapytał cicho ale stanowczo Spock.

-Pracujemy przy projekcie irygacyjnym na południowy zachód od kolonii, proszę pana.

-Zaraz się do Was teleportuję. Spock bez odbioru.

Giotto odwrócił się do T’Faylan, która nie wyglądała najlepiej.

-Proszę się nie martwić. Zrobimy wszystko co możemy aby pomóc.

Pracowali razem przez ostatnie trzy dni i polubił ją chociaż ona rzadko się odzywała. Tylko czasami komentowała lub mówiła coś po czym Giotto nie był pewien czy okazywała w ten sposób swoje poczucie humoru, czy był to czysty przypadek.

-Zamartwianie się jest nielogiczne, Dom. To nie ma sensu. – Powiedziała spokojnie.

Giotto wiedział, że ma rację ale i tak martwił się o Charalam. Chwilę później tuż przed nim zmaterializował się Pan Spock. Giotto widywał czasami pierwszego oficera. Za pierwszym razem zdarzyło się to podczas kryzysu Narada kiedy przyprowadził Kapitana i Scotty’ego na mosted, tuż po tym jak nazwał kapitana ’Cupcake’. Mentalnie skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. Spock wyglądał wtedy jakby miał zamiar zabić Kirka, i prawie mu się to udalo. Giotto doszedł wtedy do wniosku, że Wolkanie są rzeczywiście tak silni jak mówią i obiecał sobie nigdy żadnego nie wkurzyć.

Od tamtego czasu nie widział Pana Spocka aż do dnia kiedy poddał się symulacji związanej z wypadkiem ekipy zwiadowczej kilka dni wcześniej a Pan Spock był jedną z osób oceniających jego działania.

Chociaż Spock nie okazał żadnego strachu o stan Kapitana, kiedy Giotto mu się przyjrzał zauważył coś w jego oczach.

-Spock. – Powiedział do Wolkanki pokazując jej gest, który Giotto tyle razy widział w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni.

-T’Faylan. – Odpowiedziała. – Moja partnerka, Heike Mallon, jest ranna.

Giotto musiał przyznać, że Wolkanie byli świetni w przechodzeniu od razu do sedna. Spock skinął głową i po chwili zaczął wyszczekiwać komendy w komunikator.

-Porucznik Uhuro, proszę znaleźć kapitana, albo miejsce w którym się znajduje. Potrzebujemy czteroosobowej ekipy ratunkowej ze sprzętem. Proszę poinformować Doktora McCoy’a i poprosić aby teleportował się wraz z ekipą tam gdzie znajduje Kapitan. Proszę także skontaktować się ze Starszym Sepakiem i poinformować go, że Kapitan wraz z grupą Wolkanów mógł ulec wypadkowi.

-Rozumiem Komandorze Spock, chwileczkę. – Zapadło milczenie. – Nie możemy znaleźć kapitana. Coś blokuje sygnał. Komunikatory również nie działają ale mamy współrzędne grupy badawczej i…

Giotto wyobrażał sobie jak wyglądała w tej chwili sytuacja na mostku. Ktoś przy pulpicie naukowym uruchomił skanery i podawał wyniki badań osobie, która w tym momencie dowodziła.

-…radary wykazują że kapitan przebywał ostatnio w towarzystwie Wolkanów.

-Rozumiem, proszę przygotować dla mnie wyniki poszukiwań grupy Wolkanów. Połącz mnie z salą obsługi transportera i teleportujcie nas dwoje na miesce badań…

-Mnie też…-Poprosił Giotto. Wiedział, że teleportacja prosto z miejsca na miejsce była czymś co działo się jedynie w nagłych wypadkach. Więc Spock najwyraźniej traktował to wszystko bardzo poważnie nawet jeżeli jedynymi dowodami na to, że coś się stało były słowa T’Faylan.

-Teleportujcie także Chorążego Giotto. – Dodał Spock kiwając głową.

-Jesteśmy gotowi.

Giotto rozejrzał się próbując przypomnieć sobie co wie. Z tego co mówiła mu Charalam mieli przeprowadzić badania wody. Kątem oka zauważył dwa nowe akwalungi, których używali podczas prac przy systemie irygacyjnym i udało mu się je złapać zanim objęło ich światło transportera.

Pojawili się na miejscu zanim dotarła tam ekipa ratunkowa. Biorąc pod uwagę to jak spokojnie pracowali naukowcy w wahadłowcu…prawdopodobnie nikt nie zorientował się jeszcze że coś się stało.

Giotto patrzył na to jak Spock podszedł do stojącego najbliżej młodego Wolkanina pochylonego nad wielkim instrumentem naukowym

-Zdarzył się wypadek. Gdzie ostatni raz widziano Heike Mallon oraz Kapitana Kirka?

Giotto był zdziwiony tym, że Spock zdawał się założyć sobie, że kapitanowi również mogło coś się stać skoro jedynym dowodem na to, że w ogóle coś się stało były domniemane obrażenia Heike Mallon.

-Wyszli z Saivalem. Zaprowadzę Was. – Odpowiedział drugi Wolkanin.

Giotto odczuł ulgę kiedy dowiedział się, że Charalam z nimi nie było ale jednocześnie zdziwił się słysząc, że podejrzenia Spocka, na temat kapitana i tego że przebywał w towarzystwie partnerki T’Faylan okazały się słuszne. To nie oznaczało niczego dobrego i Giotto naprawdę miał nadzieję, że oni robią coś z niczego. Był jednak pod wrażeniem tego jak poważnie Wolkanie podchodzili do sprawy i to, że ten facet tak po prostu posłuchał Spocka mimo że jeszcze nie słyszeli nic o żadnym wypadku.

Zanim jednak mogli się ruszyć ktoś pojawił się przy nich.

-Starszy Sepaku…-Przywitał go Spock. – Ty też to poczułeś?

-W rzeczy samej. – Odpowiedział a Giotto zauważył, że usta młodszego Wolkanina zacisnęły się w odpowiedzi w wąską kreskę.

Nie miał pojęcia co to wszystko znaczy ale oni zdawali rozumieć się bez słów.

W pewnym momencie Spock i Sepak zachwiali się jakby się potknęli. Giotto przysunął się do nich ale wiedział, że nie powinien ich dotykać.

-Proszę pana, nic panu nie jest? – Zapytał. Według niego wszyscy Wolkanie wyglądali blado, ale twarz Spocka nagle spopielała a starszy Wolkanin wcale nie wyglądał lepiej.

Pierwszy oficer powoli się wyprostował, odetchnął głęboko i skinął głową. Potem odwrócił się do Wolkańskiego naukowca, który po prostu przyglądał się wszystkiemu.

-Nie możemy tracić więcej czasu. Sytuacja stała się krytyczna.

Spock odwrócił się do Sepaka ale starszy Wolkanin ubiegł go zanim zdążył się odezwać.

-Nie oglądaj się na mnie Spocku. Idź.

To jedno słowo zszokowało Spocka na tyle, że po chwili biegł u boku naukowca w towarzystwie T’Faylan. Giotto nie znosił biegać sprintem, szczególnie w takim upale ale pobiegł za nimi.

Niedaleko miejsca w którym się zmateralizowali widać było wejścia do kilku jaskiń i kiedy zauważył kilkoro członków załogi Enterprise niosących liny oraz inny sprzęt zorientował się, że dotarli do punktu masowej teleportacji.

Podchodząc do jednej z jaskiń Giotto poczuł fale zimnego powietrza chłodzące jego przegrzaną skórę.

-Członkowie grupy Saivala weszli do tej jaskini. – Powiedział młody Wolkanin. – Pójdę powiadomić T’Ruhę.

W międzyczasie pojawiły się ekipy ratunkowa i medyczna. Spock rozdawał wszystkim latarki kiedy nadbiegł Główny Medyk.

-Co się stało, Spocku? – Zapytał starając się złapać oddech.

– Zdarzył się wypadek. Kapitan, i przynajmniej jeszcze jedna osoba są ranni.

Giotto zapatrzył się na Spocka zastanawiając się skąd mógłbyć tak pewien stanu w jakim znajdował się Kapitan.

McCoy spojrzał na niego przerażony.

–Skąd…- Zapytał.

-Doktorze, traci pan cenny czas. – Powiedział Spock przeglądając przyniesiony przez ekipę ratunkową sprzęt. – Wydaje mi się, że anygrawitacyjne właściwości noszy nie będą działać w jaskini. Wszystkie elektroniczne instrumenty przestaną działać. Ja pójdę pierwszy, Chorąży Veendokal będzie zabezpieczał tyły.

-Tak jest, proszę pana.

-Proszę Cię abyś została tutaj ze Starszym Sepakiem. – Zwrócił się do T’Faylan spoglądając na Sepaka, który właśnie do nich dołączył.

-Czekaj. – Powiedział McCoy. – To znaczy, że latarki także nie będą działać. Jak mamy coś tam znaleźć?

Giotto był zdziwiony, że Spock go zignorował i po prostu wbiegł do jaskini poruszając się po wyznaczonym wcześniej szlaku. Nie był zdziwiony tym, że nie wiedział jak działały ich latarki. Jego specjalizacja tego nie wymagała. Podczas szkolenia z zasad bezpieczeństwa Giotto poznał najróżniejsze rodzaje sprzętu i wiedział, że światło latarki było efektem zmieszania kilku reagujących na siebie związków chemicznych. Oznaczało to, że nie musieli się bać o to, że latarki przestaną działać ponieważ reakcja chemiczna mogła ciągle trwać.

Biegli tunelami tempem, które Giotto mógł bez trudu utrzymać, to sprint nie szedł mu najlepiej. Poruszali się po czymś co przypominało labirynt a Giotto zastanawiał się jakie to wszystko było skoordynowane i wtedy zorientował się że ten wypadek przypominał symulację którą przeszedł podczas lotu do kolonii.

Biegli przez jakieś dziesięć minut ale potem musieli zwolnić z powodu nagle obniżającego się stropu jaskini. Nagle usłyszeli kobiecy głos.

-Zatrzymajcie się. Nie podchodźcie bliżej. Grunt jest zbyt niestabilny.

Spock zatrzymał się nagle ale Giotto nie mógł wyhamować z odpowiednim wyprzedzeniem i na niego wpadł.

-Jaka jest Twoja sytuacja? – Zawołał Spock.

-Leżę na skalnej półce. Ranna. Nie mogę się ruszyć. Saival i Kapitan Kirk…– Głos załamał się przez chwilę. – Zaginęli. Osunęła się pod nami ziemia i powstał krater. Nie jestem pewna jak niestabilny jest grunt tam gdzie przebywacie.

-Rozumiem. – Odpowiedział pierwszy oficer.

Spock stał zupełnie nieruchomo a jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym jaskinię było ciężkie oddychanie reszty ekipy.

-Masz zamiar tak stać i przyglądać się pieprzonym skałom…

-Doktorze. – Syknął Spock. – Proszę przestać mamrotać.

-Nie wiem czy umknęło to pańskiej uwadze, Komandorze ale Jim zaginął i prawdopodobnie nie żyje i…

Giotto musiał się uchylić przed ramieniem Spocka, które wystrzeliło obok niego w kierunku gardła McCoya ale nie dotarło do celu.

-Nie zaczynaj…-Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Spock ale nie skończył myśli. – Zejdę tam sam. Poczekajcie tutaj.

Giotto przypomniał sobie dzień kiedy Spock próbował udusić człowieka, który był teraz ich kapitanem i nikt nie próbował mu przeszkodzić. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał stwierdził, że to wszystko było jakieś surrealistyczne i ktoś powinien był coś zrobić zanim Sarek odezwał się i powstrzymał Spocka. Giotto był w ciężkim szoku widząc swojego, normalnie tak bardzo spokojnego, Wolkanina, i tymczasowego kapitana, przepełnionego morderczą wściekłością. Poza tym sam przed sobą przyznał, że wtedy podobał mu się widok Kirka, którego miał wtedy za aroganckiego gówniarza, dostającego lanie. Od tego czasu jego opinia zmieniła się w szacunek a Charalam również bardzo go szanowała.

Słyszał także, że pierwszy oficer również zmienił swoją opinię na temat kapitana i że odkąd statek opuścił Ziemię nie tylko się pogodzili ale nawet zostali przyjaciółmi. Na to przynajmniej wyglądało skoro każdego dnia od momentu przylotu zjawiali się razem w kantynie.

Kiedy Wolkanin zniknął w tunelu Giotto spojrzał na doktora.

-Cholera. – Stwierdził McCoy. – Przez chwilę myślałem, że moja własna ekipa będzie musiała mnie ocucić.

-Proszę pana?

-Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi. – Powiedział lekarz zamykając oczy i uciskając grzbiet nosa. – Mój najlepszy przyjaciel zaginął i być może nie żyje. Radzę sobie z tym poprzez wygłaszanie dziwnych komentarzy.

Zapadła cisza kiedy wszyscy czekali na powrót Spocka. Po chwili przerwał ją odgłos kroków. Pozostający z tyłu Vendokaal poświecił latarką wskazując jedną z dwóch zbliżających się osób.

-Charalam! – Powiedział zaskoczony Giotto. – Tu jest niebezpiecznie. Cofnij się.

-T’Faylan powiedziała, że jej partnerka przekazała jej, że ekipa ratunkowa będzie potrzebowała ludzi o mniejszej wadze. Dlatego przyszłyśmy pomóc.

-Nie chcę wchodzi pani w paradę, Panno Charalam…– Odezwał się Doktor a Giotto po raz pierwszy usłyszał jego południowy akcent. – Ale będziemy potrzebowali silnych ludzi żeby wyciągnąć stąd wszystkich rannych.

-Kiedy pierwszy raz poznałem Charalam…– Powiedział Doktorowi Giotto. – Byłem jeszcze kadetem na Akademii. Któregoś wieczora okropnie pobiłem w jakimś barze jej znajomego i ona wyzwała mnie na pojedynek żeby się zemścić.

McCoy spojrzał na niego najwyraźniej biorąc pod uwagę jego bardziej niż słuszne rozmiary a potem spoglądając na kobietę, która jako jedyna z zebranych stała prosto w nisko sklepionym tunelu.

-Kompletnie skopała mi tyłek. – Uśmiechnął się Giotto. – To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia.

-Ona…-Zaczął McCoy.

-Jest Galadanianką, proszę pana. Są przynajmniej dwa razy silniejsi od zwykłego człowieka. Próbowałem namówić ją, żeby przeniosła się do ochrony ale ona za bardzo kocha komputery.

Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Spocka.

-Poza tym tunelem jest pieczara której dno jest niestabilne. – Wyjaśnił ratownikom pierwszy oficer. – Zgodnie ze słowami Panny Mallon w trakcie badań ekipy zwiadowczej utworzył się tam krater. Na jego dnie znajduje się zbiornik wodny do którego wpadli Saival wraz z kapitanem i zaginęli oraz są uznawani za zmarłych.

Giotto zauważył, że o głos Spocka załamał się trochę przy ostatnich słowach.

-Panna Mallon leży na skalnej półce w połowie drogi w dół krateru. Uratowanie jej będzie wymagało sporej ostrożności aby jej bardziej nie uszkodzić.

-Proszę pana, przybyło nam dwoje pomocników. – Giotto wskazał tył grupy. – Chorąża Charalam i T’Faylan. – Wiedział, że będąc jej przełożonym Spock znał historię jego partnerki. – Prawdopodobnie są z nas najlżejsze.

-Bardzo dobrze. – Odpowiedział Spock. – Będziemy potrzebowali noszy, lin i dźwigu.

Giotto spodziewał się, że Spock sprzeciwi się udziałowi T’Faylan ponieważ była cywilem i nie powinna brać udziału w tak niebezpiecznej akcji ale zastanawiał się czy bycie w stałym związku nadawało jej wśród Wolkanów jakieś specjalne prawa.

-Pomóżcie Chorążej Charalam i T’Faylan włożyć uprzęże i wyślijcie je po Pannę Mallon. Giotto stań u wylotu kanionu i pilnuj wszystkiego. Ja mam zamiar znaleźć Saivala i Kapitana.

-Spock, tu jest przeraźliwie zimno. – Zaprotestował McCoy. – Nie przetrwasz tam nawet pięciu minut.

-Doktorze, jestem w stanie świetnie regulować temperaturę ciała. Jeśli wcześniej pan tego nie zauważył w przeciwieństwie do pana wcale nie dygoczę. Jeżeli temperatura wody unosi się na poziomie kilku stopni powyżej zera, przemarznięcie zajmie mi jakieś osiem minut.

-Proszę pana, proszę mi pozwolić pójść z panem. Moja matka jest Larianką…świetnie znoszę niskie temperatury i wytrzymuję dłużej niż ludzie. – Albo Wolkanie. Dodał w myślach Giotto. Potem przypomniał sobie o akwalungach. – Zabrałem je ze sobą. Mogą się nam przydać.

Spock spoglądał na niego przez chwilę a potem skinął głową.

-Wydaje mi się, że grunt w okolicach ścian jest najbardziej stabilny.

-Spocku…-Powiedział Doktor i pierwszy oficer odwrócił się do niego. – Powodzenia.

Giotto patrzył na to jak Spock nabrał powietrza najwyraźniej chcąc odpowiedzieć ale potem przemyślał to zamykając usta w wąską kreskę i skinął głową po czym zniknął w tunelu.

To nie było łatwe. Przyświecali sobie latarkami najlepiej jak mogli a dziwne odbijające światło właściwości skał bardzo im w tym pomagały. Charalam i T’Faylan obie przecisnęły pomiędzy członkami ekipy ratunkowej. Obie były przypięte uprzężami do dźwigów podobnie jak on i Spock.

-Jestem tu. – Zawołała do swej partnerki T’Faylan.

W odpowiedzi Giotto usłyszał szloch – nie wiedział czy był to szloch rozpaczy czy ulgi.

Heike odezwała się do nich chcąc naprowadzić na siebie ratowników. Niosące nosze kobiety ostrożnie podeszły do krawędzi wąwozu i zaczęły spuszczać się w dół. Giotto i Spock zatrzymali się by włożyć akwalungi i włączyć ich światła, które działały na podobnej zasadzie co latarki. Niestety wbudowane w nie zegary z alarmami nie działały więc Giotto sprawdził czas na nakręcanym zegarku, który nosił na nadgarstku.

Potem również zjechali ze ściany i wskoczyli do wody. Chociaż Giotto był przygotowany na kontakt z wodą, jego temperatura i tak go zszokowała wbijając się w jego ciało niczym tysiące tępych igieł.

Temperatury na ojczystej planecie jego matki były dużo niższe niż na Ziemi i jej rdzenni mieszkańcy świetnie radzili sobie z mrozami, które odpuszczały tylko latem. Chociaż Giotto był tylko w połowie Lariańczykiem i dlatego nie radził sobie z zimnem tak dobrze jak jego matka odziedziczył kilka warstw tłuszczu dzięki którym trudniej mu było wpaść w stan hipotermii niż innym ludziom. Bardziej martwił go Spock, który był potomkiem rasy żyjącej w warunkach po drugiej stronie spektrum. Nawet jeżeli pierwszy oficer potrafił regulować temperaturę swojego ciała jego ciało nie było wyposażone tak aby mógł znieść niskie temperatury przez dłuższy czas.

Nurkując Giotto nie spodziewał się tego, że dziura była częścią podwodnej jaskini ani tego że czuć było w niej definitywny prąd. Znalezienie ciał nie będzie tak łatwe jak myślał.

Giotto spojrzał na zegarek – właśnie minęło sześć minut – kiedy kątem oka zobaczył coś w oddali. Kiedy podpłynął bliżej zobaczył dryfujące ciało Wolkanina. Ponieważ był świeżo upieczonym absolwentem Akademii nigdy tak naprawdę nie widział trupa i na sam widok poczuł zbierającą mu się w gardle żółć. Przełknął i skupił się na oddychaniu a potem przeciągnął ciało w kierunku Spocka aby poinformować go o swoim znalezisku.

Kiedy Spock pokazał mu gestem, że powinien zabrać ciało na górę i już tam zostać Giotto zaprotestował ruchem głowy. Nie było mowy o tym by zostawił pierwszego oficera samego kiedy kończył im się czas a wbudowany w sprzęt alarm nie działał. Może i był silniejszy od człowieka ale nie był superczłowiekiem, pomyślał Giotto. Nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć.

Wyglądający na sfrustrowanego Wolkanin zgromił go wzrokiem. Giotto poczuł narastającą frustrację. Wiedział, że Spock zbliża się do granic możliwości ale z drugiej strony był wyższy rangą i Giotto nie mógł podważyć jego autorytetu.

Kątem oka zobaczył coś błyszczącego. Zauważył jak światło jego latarki odbija się od czegoś metalicznego skrywającego się w nieprzeniknionej wodzie. Kiedy obaj tam podpłynęli, Giotto ciągnąc za sobą ciało Wolkanina, odnaleźli kapitana. Światło odbijało się od jego odznaki. Prądy jeziora przyciskały go do wielkiej skały a jego ramiona były wyciągnięte w powitalnym geście. Wyglądał jakby spokojnie spał.

Spock zawahał się, prawdopodobnie z szoku, chociaż trudno było to stwierdzić, a potem chwycił jedno ramię i pociągnął ku sobie. Nogi kapitana utknęły za skałą a Giotto dostrzegł, że Spock nie chce jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić ciała. Wolkanin złapał za głaz i gołymi rękoma oderwał go jak gdyby był kartką papieru. Teraz musieli tylko pociągnąć za liny i wróciliby na górę. Wiedząc, że Wolkanin był u kresu sił Giotto miał go na oku.

Najgorzej było wypłynąć. Kiedy przebili powierzchnię wody zdjęli maski które wisiały im luźno na szyjach. Spock stracił całą koordynację ruchów. I chociaż ekipa ratunkowa miała wciągnąć ich na górę, powrót wymagał też odrobiny wspinaczki. To że skały wokół nich były niesamowicie kruche wcale nie pomagało. Giotto zaczął się martwić o trzęsącego się mocno Wolkanina.

-Proszę pana, pomogę panu. – Powiedział.

Spock spojrzał na niego tępo. Giotto zauważył pierwsze oznaki hipotermii. – Proszę pana. Zwiążę ze sobą ciała i odwiozę pana na górę a potem po nie wrócę. Rozumie mnie pan? – Zapytał powoli.

Spock nie był już w stanie mówić ale nadal przyciskał do siebie mocno ciało kapitana. Boże, jak można mu było pomóc jeżeli nie chciał puścić kapitana? Im dłużej Spock pozostawał w zimnej wodzie tym większe niebezpieczeństwo na siebie sprowadzał. Giotto także czuł zbliżające się oznaki wychłodzenia. Nie było innego wyjścia – musiał coś zrobić.

-Charalam jesteś tam jeszcze? – Zawołał.

-Jestem tu, Dom. Wszystko w porządku?

-Musisz mi pomóc. Potrzebujemy drugich noszy. Zsuń dwie, które już tu mamy jak najbliżej brzegu tam gdzie jest bezpiecznie. Możesz tu do mnie zejść?

Słuchał jak Charalam przekazuje dalej jego prośbę.

-Już do Ciebie schodzę. Poczekaj chwilę.

Minutę później wokół Spocka i Giotto zaczęły spadać małe odłamki skał kiedy schodziła do nich Charalam. W międzyczasie Giotto przywiązał ciało Saivala tak, żeby nie odpłynęło.

Charalam znalazła się kilka metrów od wody.

-Musisz pomóc Panu Spockowi. Stracił całą koordynację ruchów. Ja przewiozę na górę ciało kapitana a potem wrócę po Wolkanina. Poradzisz sobie?

-Tak. Tak myślę. – Powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem.

-Proszę pana, proszę przekazać mi kapitana. – Powiedział Giotto. – Zabiorę go a Chorąża Charalam pomoże panu wrócić na górę. Rozumie pan co do niego mówię?

Spock patrzył na niego szklanymi oczami. Giotto ostrożnie wyswobodził ciało kapitana i przerzucił je sobie przez ramię. To, że Wolkanin dobrowolnie oddał swój ciężar wiele zaczył. Kiedy wracali na górę Charalam właściwie musiała nieść Spocka. Przedostanie się ponad krawędzią było najtrudniejsze ponieważ oderwało się więcej skał.

Giotto pociągnął za liny do których podczepieni byli on i Spock.

-Trzymajcie je na tyle mocno, żebyśmy nie spadli! – Zawołał do ekipy ratunkowej.

-Dobra, robi się! – Odpowiedziano mu z góry.

-Dobrze. Charalam puść Pana Spocka i pomóż mi z ciałem kapitana. – Powiedział kiedy był już pewien, że liny Wolkanina były napięte.

Ufając mu całkowicie, Charalam wylazła z dziury zostawiając wiszącego Spocka. On tymczasem oparł się obiema stopami o skalną ścianę i siłą, o którą nawet siebie w tym momencie nie podejrzewał, zaparł się o skalną półkę, potem powoli puścił ciało kapitana na ziemi a Charalam przejęła je i przełożyła na nosze.

-Wciągnijcie je na górę. – Powiedziała ciągnąc za liny. – Leży na nich kapitan.

Kiedy ekipa wciągała na górę ciało Kapitana, Giotto praktycznie przerzucił Spocka przez krawędź krateru. Odkruszało się coraz więcej skał a on nie chciał go narażać na niebezpieczeństwo. Był dużo cięższy od kapitana a pół przytomny ważył dwa razy więcej niż zwykle.

-Dobrze proszę pana, jeszcze moment. – Powiedziała do półprzytomnego Wolkanina Charalam.

Na wpół przeniosła i na wpół przeciągnęła Spocka na drugie nosze i przypięła go do nich a potem zawołała do ekipy żeby przeciągnęli go na górę.

-Został ostatni ranny. – Powiedział Giotto kiedy upewnił się, że Spock był już bezpieczny. Kiedy zjeżdżał w dół po raz ostatni poczuł, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. On także doprowadził się do granic których nie powinien przekroczyć.

Kiedy dotarł do wody wydała mu się ona mniej zimna niż przedtem. Szybko przerzucił sobie ciało Wolkanina przez ramię.

-Powiedz im, żeby wciągneli obie liny. Potrzebuję tyle pomocy ile będą w stanie mi dać. – Zawołał do Charalam. Po tym jak ona przekazała wiadomość dalej poczuł jak liny się napinają. Był najcięższy ze wszystkich, którzy przebywali w kraterze a obciążony ciałem Saivala nie miał wystarczająco dużo siły aby wspiąć się na górę.

-Możesz im powiedzieć, żeby ciągnęli mocniej? – Zawołał.

Jego nogi właściwie nie pracowały a ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne dreszcze – nie zimna lecz szoku. Powoli wjeżdżał na górę a wciągające go liny wchodziły w skałę niczym piła w lód.

Razem z Charalam położyli drugie ciało na noszach i kiedy miał wolne ręce, i przy pomocy Charalam, wreszcie wydostał się z dziury.

Charalam odprowadziła, a w zasadzie zaniosła go do wejścia do jaskini gdzie wreszcie pozwolili sobie poczuć ulgę że im się udało. Większość ekipy medycznej zniknęła ale czekająca na niego pielęgniarka owinęła go ciepłym kocem termicznym i podała mu coś ciepłego do picia.

Charalam zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wtuliła twarz w jego klatkę piersiową.

-Myślałam, że Cię stracę, Dom. – Szepnęła. – Dzięki Bogu jesteś bezpieczny.

=_=_=_=

Ambasador czekał przy wylocie jaskini w towarzystwie T’Faylan i oficera ochrony. Musiał bardzo mocno powstrzymywać najróżniejsze emocje, starające się przytłoczyć go swoim pesymizmem. Jeszcze zanim skontaktowała się z nim Uhura wyczuł, że coś się stało, dzięki słabej więzi z Jimem i mocniejszej którą dzielił ze Spockiem. Po teleportacji na miejsce zdarzenia poczuł, że stało się najgorsze i Jim umarł. Z drugiej strony, przeżywszy śmierć obojga rodziców w poprzednim życiu nie czuł nic tak finalnego tym razem. Jakby Jim nadal się trzymał niczym duch w jego umyśle i ambasador złapał się tego mocno i poprzez więź wysyłał w kierunku Jima telepatyczną energię aby utrzymać go w tym stanie.

Pojawiło się więcej ludzi. Młody naukowiec, który przyprowadził ich do jaskini wrócił wraz z szefową T’Ruhą i młodym chorążym. Potem zmaterializował się tam Uzdrowiciel Soveran i podszedł prosto do ambasadora.

-Czy macie jakieś wiadomości o Saivalu.

Głos mistrza Kolinahru był niesamowicie spokojny mimo pytań o wnuka, jedynego członka rodziny jaki mu pozostał – obaj byli jedynymi członkami swojego klanu, którym udało się przeżyć zniszczenie Wolkana. Zdając sobie sprawę z koligacji rodzinnych ambasador poprosił Uhurę o wezwanie Uzdrowiciela.

-Jeszcze żadnych. Ekipa ratunkowa weszła do jaskini dziewięć koma dwie minuty temu. Właściwości skał nie pozwalają na komunikację więc nie wiemy co się stało, gdzie się to stało ani nie znamy stanu ofiar czy też warunków w jakich pracuje ekipa ratunkowa.

Soveran kiwnął głową.

Uwagę ambasadora przykuło nagłe westchnienie T’Faylan.

-Moja partnerka usiłuje się ze mną skontaktować ale niestety jej zdolności telepatyczne są bardzo słabe. Jeżeli się nie mylę, jestem w stanie pomóc ekipie ratunkowej.

Młody chorąży próbował zagrodzić jej drogę.

-Nie mogę pani tam wpuścić. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

-Muszę tam wejść. Moja partnerka mnie potrzebuje. Wydaje mi się, że przyda się ktoś lekki do pomocy w wyciąganiu stamtąd rannych.

-Przepraszam, ale…– Zaczął chorąży ale przerwała mu Charalam.

-Daven. Sparowałeś się ze mną wystarczająco często by wiedzieć w jakiej jestem kondycji i jak jestem silna. Pójdę z nią i jeśli zrobi się niebezpiecznie, wrócimy tutaj.

Kiedy Daven potrząsnął głową głos zabrał ambasador.

-Rozumiem, że wykonujecie tylko swoją pracę, chorąży. Ale pozwól, że Ci przypomnę iż znajdujemy się na terenie Wolkanów więc z technicznego punktu widzenia nie macie tutaj nic do gadania. Jeżeli T’Faylan chce dołączyć do partnerki proszę ją tam puścić.

Młody mężczyzna z niechęcią odsunął się.

-Dobra. Ale uważaj na siebie Charalam.

Ona skinęła głową i po chwili obie zniknęły w ciemnościach jaskini.

Grupa przed jaskinią stale rosła w miarę jak sprawa nabierała rozgłosu. Ich ciszę przerwało nagłe pojawienie się mężczyzny i kobiety którzy wybiegli z jaskini.

-Potrzebujemy kolejnych noszy! – Powiedziała w komunikator kobieta.

Szybkość z jaką się zmaterializowały zdziwiła ambasadora. Wiedział, jacy byli niedoświadczeni ale widział na własne oczy że byli bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni. Para zabrała nosze i zniknęła z powrotem w jaskini.

Minęło kolejne osiemnaście minut i nagle z jaskini zaczęli wysypywać się członkowie załogi Enterprise niosący dwie ofiary na noszach.

-Natychmiastowa teleportacja prosto do izby chorych. – Warknął w komunikator McCoy.

Na jednych noszach siedziała przypominająca człowieka kobieta, która mrugała w jasnym świetle i uśmiechała się do trzymającej ją za rękę T’Faylan. Ambasador rzucił na nią okiem ale potem skupił się na śmiertelnie bladej twarzy nieprzytomnego i leżącego na obłożonych lodem drugich noszach Jima. Po chwili grupa zdematerializowała się a Jim zniknął pod opieką dobrego doktora. Dwie minuty później pojawiła się druga grupa niosąca leżącego nieruchomo na noszach Spocka otulonego w koc. Kilka sekund później ta grupa także zniknęła.

Zostały jeszcze jedne nosze. Ambasador spojrzał na Soverana, który wpatrywał się w jaskinię jak gdyby mógł wywołać z niej Saivala samą siłą woli.

Minęło kolejne osiem minut ale w końcu z jaskini wyniesiono sztywne ciało Saivala, wokół którego ambasador widział jednak resztki aury, oznaczającej że katra Saivala znajdowała się na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy tylko uzdrowiciel ruszył w stronę noszy ambasador zagrodził mu drogę.

-Soveranie. – Powiedział głośno aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Nie możesz go dotknąć ponieważ istnieje bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że wtedy przejdzie na Ciebie jego katra. Ja go ustabilizuję ale Twoja wiedza przyda się przy resuscytacji.

Soveran cofnął się kiwając głową.

-Masz rację Sepaku.

W momencie kiedy ambasador położył obie dłonie na twarzy Saivala poczuł znajome mrowienie towarzyszące teleportacji.


	12. Rozdział 12

Po pojawieniu się w izbie chorych Ambasador Spock właściwie nie rozglądał się na boki aby zorientować się co się dzieje. Przyciskając palce do twarzy Saivala starał się zapobiec temu że jego aura, energia życiowa, oddzieli się od jego ciała w trakcie resuscytacji. Jednocześnie trzymał w ryzach katrę drugiego Wolkanina, ponieważ jeżeli doszłoby do jej transferu to tylko skomplikowałoby całą sytuację. Ambasador musiałby odegrać rolę przechowalni a Soveran dokonać później procesu kal-tor-pan, czyli połączenia jeżeli oczywiście posiadał odpowiednią wiedzę i umiejętności.

Czuł obecność nieruchomego ciała Jima leżącego na jednym z łóżek nieopodal. Miał w sobie wystarczająco dużo energii życiowej aby odzyskać przytomność. Niestety tak długie niedotlenienie wiązało się z wysokim prawdopodobieństwem uszkodzenia mózgu. I chociaż nadzieja była uczuciem i dlatego była nielogiczna, ambasador tym razem postanowił sobie pofolgować.

McCoy miotał się po izbie chorych wyszczekując rozkazy.

-Doktorze Felda proszę zająć się Heike Mallon. Jest w połowie Wolkanką a szczegóły jej anatomii i fizjologii znajdują się w komputerze. Siostro Chapel proszę przygotować stanowisko do hemodializy dla Pana Spocka i zgłosić się do mnie jeżeli wystąpią jakieś trudności w podniesieniu jego temperatury. Siostro Trenset proszę przygotować dwa zestawy do reanimacji. Jeden ludzki i jeden Wolkański oraz Płucoserca dla obydwu pacjentów. Doktorze M’Benga proszę zająć się Saivalem i użyć wcześniej wspomnianego Płucoserca. W jego przypadku mamy chyba do czynienia z suchym utonięciem co może się okazać dobrą wiadomością.

-Doktorze, chciałbym sam zająć się Saivalem. – Powiedział Soveran.

-I co masz zamiar zrobić? – Zapytał McCoy wyraźnie rozdrażniony. Ambasador czul presję pod jaką znajdował się lekarz.

-Przeprowadzić resuscytację podczas kiedy Starszy Sepak będzie stabilizował katrę Saivala.

-To nie zadziała. – Powiedział szczerze lekarz.

-Zapewniam pana, że…

-Soveranie ilu ludzi ratowałeś po utonięciu w lodowato zimnej wodzie?

-Moje doświadczenie jest nieistotne. Istnieje standardowa technika…

-Która może w tym przypadku nie zadziałać. Pochodzicie z cholernej pustynnej planety. Więc dlaczego mielibyście uczyć się techniki, która nigdy by się Wam nie przydała? Uzdrowicielu proszę pozwolić nam wykonać naszą pracę. Możesz asystować Doktorowi M’Bendze ale to on będzie prowadził tę resuscytację. Przepraszam panów ale muszę zacząć resuscytować kapitana tą samą techniką i przy użyciu tego samego sprzętu.

-Uzdrowicielu. – Powiedział spokojny głos który musiał należeć do Doktora M’Bengi. – Proszę nam zaufać. Im dłużej będziemy się kłócić tym mniejsze będą szanse na przeżycie. Musimy zaraz ustabilizować Saivala.

-Dobrze, proszę mi powiedzieć co ma pan zamiar zrobić?

-Muszę się spieszyć więc wyjaśnię wszystko podczas przygotowywania maszyn i sprzętu. Saival jest teraz martwy z klinicznego punktu widzenia. Ustała bowiem praca jego serca i płuc. Jednak są oznaki aktywności mózgu więc nie jest on tak naprawdę nieżywy. Kiedy trafił do wody doświadczył tak zwanego ’efektu nurkowania’. To występujący u ssaków odruch polegający na obkurczeniu naczyń krwionośnych prowadzących do naczyń płucnych i mózgowych…

-Saival jest Wolkaninem a nie Ziemskim ssakiem. – Przerwał mu Soveran.

-To prawda. Ale interesujące jest to, że w tym przypadku Wolkanie i ssaki właściwie się od siebie nie różnią. Proszę spojrzeć na skan i krew zbierającą się wokół serca i mózgu – to właśnie ta ilość krwi zapobiegła, póki co, śmierci mózgowej. W chwili obecnej temperatura jego ciała utrzymuje się w okolicach 29°C – o wiele poniżej średniej temperatury ciała Wolkanów. Utrzymujemy ją na tym poziomie ponieważ pomaga on w resuscytacji. W tak niskie temperaturze metabolizm komórkowy zwalnia i zmniejsza się potrzeba organizmu na tlen.

-Wiem jak obniżenie temperatury działa na organizm, Doktorze. – Zauważył Soveran.

-Cóż, wolałem jednak o tym przypomnieć na wypadek gdybyś miał jakieś luki w pamięci. – Odpowiedział spokojnie M’Benga. – Najważniejszą konsekwencją podtopienia jest niedotlenienie. Obniżony poziom tlenu we krwi jest wywołany poprzez zatrzymanie czynności oddechowych, które zatrzymują system krwionośny i krążenie krwi w systemie nerwowym. W przypadku Saivala wygląda na to, że przy kontakcie z wodą jego krtań zacisnęła się zapobiegając wlaniu się wody do jego płuc. Konsekwencją czegoś takiego jest to, że chociaż Saival z technicznego punktu widzenia umarł w wodzie przyczyną zgonu było zatrzymanie akcji serca a nie utonięcie. Jeżeli uda nam się przywrócić akcję serca będzie miał o wiele większą szansę na zupełne wyzdrowienie niż gdyby rzeczywiście utonął. Układ oddechowy Wolkanów jest o wiele wrażliwszy na wilgoć niż ludzki, co w tym przypadku bardzo pomogło.

-W jaki sposób działa płucoserce?

-To maszyna, do której podłączyłem Saivala. Przejmie ona czynności układów oddechowego i krwionośnego natleniając i przetaczając krew powoli podnosząc temperaturę ciała o 2.15 stopnia co godzinę.

Wiedząc, że procedura była w toku ambasador przestał zwracać uwagę na to co działo się wokół niego i skupił się wyłącznie na katrze Saivala.

=_=_=_=

Następnego dnia Giotto wpadł do izby chorych i dowiedziawszy się, że Doktor McCoy przebywa w swoim gabinecie wetknął tam głowę przez uchylone drzwi. Lekarz siedział przy biurku i wyglądał jakby przez ostatnie kilka godzin postarzyło go o dwadzieścia lat. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co się wydarzyło nie było to jednak zaskakujące.

-Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam, Doktorze. Zastanawiałem się czy ma pan jakieś nowe wieści związane z Kapitanem?

McCoy uniósł wzrok a Giotto zauważył w końcu, jak bardzo jest zmęczony i zaczął się zastanawiać czy lekarz w ogóle spał zeszłej nocy.

-Jeszcze nic nie wiemy. Kapitan jest w stanie śpiączki, podłączony do respiratora i reszty aparatury. Nadal widać oznaki słabej aktywności mózgu ale nie wiemy czy uda nam się go wybudzić a jeśli tak to czy nastąpi uszkodzenie mózgu i jak bardzo będzie ono rozległe. Jedyne co możemy…

McCoy nagle poderwał się z miejsca i wybiegł z gabinetu.

-Spocku, ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, że wezwę Cię kiedy tylko coś się zmieni? – Giotto usłyszał teatralny szept McCoya. – Może pójdziesz się zdrzemnąć zanim zaśniesz mi tutaj na stojąco?

-Nie zasnę na stojąco Doktorze. Wolkanie potrzebują dużo mniej snu niż Ludzie.

Giotto usłyszał ton głosu Spocka, który właściwie wcale go nie dziwił. Wiedział, że Wolkanin potrafił być niesamowicie wredny.

-Nie obchodzi mnie czy w Twoich żyłach płynie paliwo rakietowe zamiast tego zielonego paskudztwa, które nazywacie krwią. -Zjeżył się doktor, a Giotto myślał że syczy przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie doszedłeś jeszcze do siebie po epizodzie hipotermii.

-Dlaczego więc wypisał mnie pan z izby chorych? – Zapytał pierwszy oficer swoim jak zwykle cichym i spokojnym głosem.

-Wiesz dlaczego to zrobiłem. Gdybym Cię tu zostawił musiałbym Cię przywiązać do łóżka. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku a ja jestem gotów zmienić to w rozkaz natury medycznej.

-Nie jestem na służbie. Nie może mi pan mówić co mam robić.

-Mogę jeżeli spędzasz czas wolny na byciu zawalidrogą w mojej izbie chorych.

Giotto zaczął się zastanawiać czy znowu będzie musiał ich rozdzielić.

-Mógłbym siedzieć w mojej kajucie. Wolałem jednak spędzić ten czas przy łóżku kapitana. To nie ma dla mnie żadnej różnicy ponieważ straciłbym taką samą ilość energii a poza tym obie czynności dałyby mi tyle samo odpoczynku. Pańska odmowa tego co uważam za słuszne jest irracjonalna.

Giotto czekał na odpowiedź lekarza a kiedy nie nadeszła ona przez jakiś czas stwierdził, że obaj wysocy rangą oficerowie próbują zabić tego drugiego wzrokiem.

-W porządku, rób co chcesz. – Ustąpił w końcu McCoy.

-Dziękuję Doktorze.

-Wydawało mi się, że Wy Wolkanie uważacie podziękowania za nielogiczne. – Zdziwił się McCoy.

-To ludzie wydają mi się nielogiczni. Logicznym jednak jest to bym przestrzegał Waszych nielogicznych zwyczajów.

-Cholerny uparty Wolkanin…-Mruczał Doktor wracając do biura. Najwyraźniej zapomniał o tym, że Giotto ciągle tam jest ponieważ bardzo zdziwił go jego widok. – Czy chcieliście jeszcze czegoś, Chorąży?

Zanim Giotto miał szansę odpowiedzieć tuż za drzwiami biura dało się słyszeć kolejny głos.

-Siostro, czy może mi siostra powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Kapitana Kirka?

McCoy gwałtownie poderwał się z fotela.

-Och na miłość…– Doktor nie skończył jednak zdania ponieważ w drzwiach pojawiła się pielęgniarka.

-Doktorze, przyszedł Starszy Sepak.

-Świetnie! Po prostu cudownie! – Mruknął Doktor wychodząc z gabinetu.

Giotto doszedł do wniosku, że powinien opuścić izbę chorych zanim McCoyowi pęknie jakaś żyłka.

=_=_=_=

Teleportacja na pokład Enterprise była dla ambasadora dziwnym i niepokojącym doświadczeniem. Za pierwszym razem, poprzedniego dnia, był uwikłany w łączenie umysłów i tylko powierzchownie świadom tego gdzie się znajduje a kiedy wyszedł był zbyt zmęczony by porządnie się rozejrzeć. Cieszył się, że udało mu się ustrzec Saivala przed kompletną dezintegracją w procesie resuscytacji. Zajęła ona dwie koma trzy godziny ciężkiej pracy Doktora M’Bengi i pomocy Soverana. Podniesienie temperatury jego ciała miało zająć jeszcze kilka godzin ale ambasador wyszedł kiedy przestał być potrzebny, po tym jak McCoy zapewnił go, ze Saival na pewno wróci do pełni sił.

Teraz znalazł się na pokładzie po raz drugi i tym razem postanowił skorzystać z okazji i zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Rozejrzawszy się zauważył, że ten statek w niczym nie przypominał statku na którym służył ambasador. Jego Enterprise zbudowano dużo wcześniej. Swój pierwszy rejs, pod dowództwem Kapitana April odbyła w 2245 roku, pod dowództwo Kapitana Pike’a trafiła w 2258 – trzynaście lat później. Zdecydowanie więcej w tym statku było rozwiązań technologicznych, które przypominały Enterprise – A. Poprzedniego dnia trafił prosto do izby chorych – to bardzo logiczne rozwiązanie pomogłoby mu, w jego czasach uniknąć wielu okazji do biegu korytarzami z krwawiącym kapitanem w ramionach. Zbliżający się do niego młodej członek załogi wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

-Starszy Sepaku, jestem Chorąża Ariyato. Poproszono mnie o to abym zaprowadził pana prosto do izby chorych.

Ambasador przechylił głowę i podążył wskazaną drogą.

Jego plan zobaczenia się z Jimem bez powiadamiania pierwszego oficera była dosyć trudny do zrealizowania. Pan Scott bardzo mu pomógł a ambasador wiedział, że może liczyć na jego dyskrecję.

Jak się okazało Izba Chorych nadal znajdowała się na Pokładzie Siódmym. Kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi ambasador zwrócił się do towarzyszącej mu chorążej.

-Dziękuję za pomoc. Dalej pójdę już sam.

Rozpoznając zwolnienie z zadania chorąża zostawiła ambasadora samego by mógł stanąć twarzą w twarz z Doktor – czy raczej jeszcze Siostrą – Chapel. Jego pytanie wywabiło biegnącego McCoya z gabinetu.

-Co się dzisiaj z Wami dzieje? – Zapytał McCoy. Ambasador wolał nie odpowiadać na to retoryczne pytanie.

-Ty też chcesz zobaczyć Jima? – Kontynuował Doktor. – Leży na OIOM-ie. Jest w śpiączce. To naprawdę nieciekawy widok. – Wolkanin zauważył zmęczenie na jego twarzy i jego zatroskane spojrzenie.

-Rozumiem Doktorze. Jeżeli jednak mógłbym go zobaczyć…

McCoy wzruszył z rozdrażnieniem ramionami.

– W porządku. Naprawdę. Rób co chcesz. Co kogo obchodzi co ja myślę? Jestem tu tylko Głównym Oficerem Medycznym. – Prowadził go w kierunku oddziału intensywnej opieki medycznej i wskazał mu odpowiednie drzwi ambasador cicho poszedł za nim. – Spock już tam jest.

-Dziękuję Doktorze. – Powiedział wcale nie zdziwiony ambasador.

Kiedy otworzyły się drzwi Spock spojrzał w ich kierunku z zaskoczeniem, które ambasador śwetnie dostrzegał na jego twarzy. Drzwi zamknęły się dając im poczucie prywatności.

-Dlaczego przyszedłeś? – Zapytał Spock

Ambasador pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech i zignorowanie wyzywającego tonu w głosie młodszego Wolkanina.

-Jestem tu by pomóc Ci w tym co masz zamiar zrobić. – Powiedział.

-Wiesz co planuję? – Zapytał Spock.

-Masz zamiar wniknąć do umysłu Jima aby go wzmocnić i skłonić do wybudzenia się ze śpiączki.

-Wyczułeś to poprzez więź jaka nas łączy. – To było zdanie a nie pytanie.

-Przybyłem w odpowiednim momencie. Nie jesteś uzdrowicielem, Spocku więc to co chcesz zrobić jest dla Ciebie niebezpieczne.

Ambasador ciągle pamiętał trans w jaki wdawał się często w początkach swojej służby. Z perspektywy czasu wiedział i przerażało go to jak często robił to bez odpowiedniego przeskolenia. Dopiero rygorystyczna dyscyplina klasztoru w Gol pomogła mu to zrozumieć.

-Jak wynika z Twojej wypowiedzi…ty także nie jesteś uzdrowicielem.

-Odczułeś na własnej skórze dyscyplinę umysłową do jakiej jestem zdolny. Z nas dwóch to ja jestem lepiej przygotowany do tego rodzaju wysiłku.

-Byłbym skłonny się na to zgodzić…– Powiedział chłodno Spock. – Gdyby nie fakt, że Twoja zerwana więź Jimem szuka sposobu aby się zamknąć.

-Wierzę, iż potrafię kontrolować się na tyle by temu zapobiec.

-Ja jednak Ci nie wierzę. – Powiedział wyzywająco Spock.

Ambasador naturalnie współczuł Spockowi. Kiedy coś tak ważnego było w niebezpieczeństwie logika szybko przestawała być ważna. Ambasador rzeczywiście miał szczęście przybyć w odpowiednim momencie. Zostawiony samemu sobie Spock prawdopodobnie nie poradziłby sobie z ogromem zadania jakie przed nim leżało. I dlatego nie zgodził się z punktem widzenia pierwszego oficera.

-Wydaje mi się, że znaleźliśmy się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. – Powiedział.

-My się kłócimy a życie Jima nadal jest w niebezpieczeństwie. – Odparł w końcu Spock.

-Więc powinniśmy złączyć siły i zrobić to razem by osiągnąć najlepszy z możliwych rezultatów.

-Jak zamierzasz tego dokonać? – Zapytał lekko przerażony Spock.

-Wniknąłbym do Twojego umysłu.

Spock cofnął się o krok.

-Dlaczego? – Zapytał podejrzliwie.

-Aby przygotować Cię do tego co masz zamiar zrobić. Jesteś obecnie, wedle definicji Floty Gwiezdnej, emocjonalnie upośledzony. Uspokoję Twój umysł a potem będę kotwicą, która uchroni Cię przed zagubieniem się.

Patrząc na blade ciało Jima leżące w łóżku otoczonym monitorami oraz innym sprzętem Spock analizował sugestię ambasadora.

-Dobrze więc. Zrobimy to tak jak chcesz. Ale najpierw musimy dopilnować żeby nikt nam nie przeszkodził.

Ambasador westchnął z ulgą ponieważ spodziewał się, że Spock będzie mu się bardziej opierał a potem z zainteresowaniem patrzył na to jak Spock podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je tak że nawet rozkaz z zewnątrz ich nie otworzy.

Po wykonaniu zadania Spock stanął między ambasadorem i łóżkiem Jima i poczuł znajome, pomarszczone palce na swojej twarzy.

-Mój umysł do Twego umysłu…

=_=_=_=

Dryfował bez końca po bezkresnym morzu czerni czując przytłaczający wręcz spokój i dobre samopoczucie. Czuł się tu dobrze a nawet był tu szczęśliwy.

Nagle zaczęły otaczać go małe świetliste punkciki podobne do gwiazd. Pojawił się jeden, jaśniejszy od wszystkich. Jego jasny płomień wabił go niczym pochodnia, przywołując go do siebie i otaczając swoim ciepłym światłem.

I chociaż coś pchało go ku temu światłu niczym rzekę wpływającą do oceanu jakaś jego część opierała się przed wpływem światła. Więc dryfował dalej czasami wpatrując się w światło i czekając…sam nie wiedział na co.

Wszędzie czuł spokój, ciszę i ulgę od bólu. Nie to co czuł przedtem zanim trafił tutaj gdziekolwiek tutaj się znajdowało. Zorientował się, że jest świadom bycia świadomym. I świadom różnicy między tutaj i tam. Być może wcześniej także był tego świadom ale nie potrafił tego rozpoznać. Był świadom tego, że nie znajduje się już w tym drugim miejscu. Nie wiedział jak długo był tu sam. Zawsze był sam. Ale zaraz…tym razem coś się zmieniło. Był z nim ktoś inny.

Kiedy to sobie uświadomił potrafił wyczuć czyjąś obecność obok swojej własnej, świadomość którą rozpoznał, a ta świadomość wiedziała, że on zdaje sobie sprawę z jej obecności. To był ktoś inny. Poza nim wyczuwał kogoś jeszcze. Być może było to echo tego innego.

Inny był tutaj z nim wraz ze swoim echem. On nie był już tutaj sam. Teraz razem mogli przejść w stronę światła. Tego pięknego, cudownego światła. Ten drugi tego nie chciał. Chciał żeby on poszedł z nim, wrócił tam do tego drugiego miejsca. Jednak światło wydawało się celem podróży w którą się udał i do którego zawsze dążył. I chociaż ten drugi tego nie chciał ono zawsze tam było i stawało się coraz silniejsze ciągnąc ich obu w swoją stronę. Chociaż ten drugi był temu niechętny nie był na tyle silny aby się przeciwstawić.

Potem echo kogoś innego, drugiego innego, odciągnęło ich obydwu. Ten drugi, który tutaj do niego dołączył ciągnął go z daleka od światła. _Jeszcze nie nadszedł Twój czas. To nie jest Twój dom._

_Więc gdzie jest mój dom?_

Potem poznał odpowiedź ponieważ podzielił się nią z nim ten drugi byt.

_Ja jestem Twoim domem._

Tak. Pójdzie w stronę tego drugiego. Wróci do domu.

I właśnie wtedy w izbie chorych rozpętało się piekło ponieważ umysł Kirka chciał przejąć kontrolę nad oddychaniem włączając alarmy respiratora.

=_=_=_=

-Giotto sprowadź tu kilku ochroniarzy żeby otworzyli zamknięte od środka drzwi. NATYCHMIAST. – Wrzasnął do komunikatora McCoy.

Giotto wrócił do izby chorych i staną oko w oko ze wściekłym jak wszyscy diabli, czerwonym ze złości McCoyem. Podczas kiedy dwaj jego ludzie zabrali się za rozbrajanie mechanizmu zamka w drzwiach Giotto zajrzał przez okno do pokoju intensywnej opieki medycznej i zobaczył Spocka siedzącego na krześle przy łóżku kapitana z dłonią rozłożoną na jego twarzy i stojącego obok Starszego Sepaka, który trzymał dłonią twarz Spocka.

-Panie doktorze…co…

-Cholerni Wolkańscy idioci. Mogłem się domyślić, że wytną mi taki numer.

Jego brak zrozumienia musiał być wyraźnie widoczny na jego twarzy.

-Spock wszedł w Wolkański trans i wniknął do umysłu kapitana. To mogło zabić ich obydwu. – Wyjaśnił McCoy.

Giotto słyszał o tym odkąd przybyli do kolonii. Ale nie rozumiał dlaczego było to takie niezpieczne. W obecności kogoś ze Starszyzny, na pewno nie groziło im niebezpieczeństwo. Starszy Wolkanin z pewnością kontrolował sytuację i nie pozwoliłby za długo jej trwać ale wolał nie wypominać tego wyraźnie wściekłemu doktorowi.

-Panie doktorze, czy nic mu nie będzie?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Cokolwiek zrobili wybudziło Jima ze śpiączki. Nie wiem w jakim stanie jest każdy z nich i kiedy tylko Twoi chłopcy uporają się…

Ledwie Doktor wypowiedział te słowa a drzwi ustąpiły. McCoy wpadł do pomieszczenia wraz z jasnowłosą pielęgniarką która dzień wcześniej zaopiekowała się Giotto. Pielęgniarka zaczęła sprawdzać odczyty sprzętu i usuwać te elementy, które nie były już potrzebne.

-Cholera. Nie mogę przerwać im tego co robią.

Być może był to skutek głosu Doktora ale Spock poruszył się i ostrożnie zdjął dłoń z twarzy kapitana. Stojący obok lekarza Giotto przyglądał się temu jak Starszy Sepak otwiera oczy wyraźnie zaskoczony zamieszaniem unosząc brwi aż do linii włosów.

Giotto nie był przekonany przez jego zdziwienie. Musiał wiedzieć, że jeżeli wejdą tu nie informując o niczym Głównego Lekarza, na pewno zdarzy się coś złego.

-Co Wy tu do jasnej cholery wyrabiacie! – Krzyknął do nich McCoy.

-Niczego nie wyrabiamy, doktorze. – Powiedział po chwili Spock. – Wydaje mi się jednak, że Jim wybudził się ze śpiączki.

-A co by się stało gdyby Ci się nie udalo? Gdyby pociągnął Cię za sobą?

Spock odetchnął.

-Pańskie ’gdybanie’ nie jest ważne, doktorze ponieważ nic złego się nie stało. Starszy Sepak dbał o mnie przez cały czas. Kapitanowi nie grozi już niebezpieczeństwo a ja także wyszedłem z tego bez szwanku. – Aby to udowodnić próbował wstać z krzesła.

Myśląc perspektywicznie Giotto rzucił się do przodu w momencie kiedy Spock powoli osunął się na kolana. Zauważył, że Starszy Sepak przyglądał się wszystkiemu i zastanawiał się czy jest w stanie utrzymać pozycję pionową tylko z powodu własnej silnej woli.

-Połóż go na drugim łóżku. – Rozkazał McCoy.

Giotto przekonał się dzień wcześniej jak ciężki jest pierwszy oficer kiedy straci przytomność, robił się wtedy znacznie cięższy niż na to wyglądał.

-Pomóż mi Jones. – Powiedział do jednego z ochroniarzy nadal tłoczących się w drzwiach pomieszczenia. Razem udało im się położyć Spocka na wolnym łóżku.

-Spockowi nic nie dolega, Doktorze. Jest po prostu wykończony głębokim kontaktem psychicznym.

-Powinieneś był temu zapobiec. – Powiedział zarumieniony McCoy dotykając palcem klatki piersiowej Sepaka. – Nie rozumiem tej całej telepatycznej szopki ale nie mów mi, że to co zrobił Spock nie było niebezpieczne.

-Właśnie dlatego mu pomogłem. Jeżeli ta informacja panu pomoże, Doktorze. Wiedz, że gdyby Spock tego nie spróbował stracilibyśmy kapitana. Żaden z nas nie zamierzał pozwolić mu umrzeć.

McCoy zbielał nagle jak ściana. Giotto zaczął się zastanawiać czy lekarz także zaraz nie zemdleje.

-Przepraszam Doktorze ale muszę zająć się pewnymi sprawami w kolonii. – Powiedział staruszek i wyszedł.

McCoy patrzył za nim przez chwilę a potem odwrócił się by włączyć monitor nad łóżkiem Spocka i zajął się kapitanem.

-Sam jest sobie winien. – Stwierdził. – Może więc poradzić sobie z konsekwencjami.

Giotto stwierdził, że teraz był najlepszy moment na strategiczny odwrót.

=_=_=_=

Kirk powoli odzyskiwał przytomność i próbował otworzyć oczy, chociaż jego powieki nie do końca chciały z nim współpracować. Ale ponieważ Kirk zawsze umiał postawić na swoim w końcu mu się to udało. Ale kiedy do tego doszło poraziły go jasne światła izby chorych i stwierdził, że nie warto było się upierać.

-Witamy z powrotem, Kapitanie. – Powiedział kobiecy głos. Kirk ponownie ostrożnie otworzył oczy i zobaczył nad sobą lekko zamazaną twarz blondwłosej pielęgniarki. – Przyprowadzę Doktora McCoya.

Kirk zamknął oczy i przysnął.

-No proszę…Wreszcie zdecydowałeś się wrócić do świata żywych, co? – Odezwał się znajomy głos.

Kirk otworzył oczy ale nie mógł się odezwać nawet gdyby chciał. Próbował przełknąć ale coś utkwiło mu w gardle.

-Nadal jesteś na lekach uspokajających więc będzie Ci się kręcić w głowie a przez jakieś dwa dni nie będziesz w stanie mówić. Kiedy byłeś w śpiączce musieliśmy Cię zaintubować. Muszę być z Tobą szczery Jim, gdyby nie to że udało mi się uratować Andersona, nie wiedziałbym co z Tobą zrobić. Miałeś lekkie uszkodzenie mózgu, które udało mi się zażegnać ale nie wiem czy nie pozostawiło ono po sobie żadnych skutków ubocznych. Powiem Ci tylko tyle, że miałeś naprawdę wielkie szczęście – prawie Cię straciliśmy. – Kirk usłyszał załamanie tonu głosu McCoya.

Uczucie otumanienia mu przeszło i zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu Spocka.

-Leżysz w izolatce ale niedługo przeniesiemy Cię do zwykłego łóżka. Siostra Chapel wyjmie Ci z gardła rurkę i będziesz mógł mówić. – Dodał McCoy widząc, że się rozgląda.

Kirk poczuł narastającą frustrację. Nie rozglądał się po pokoju dlatego, że nie wiedział gdzie jest ale nie mógł tego wyrazić nie mogąc mówić.

–Jim…- Powiedział znajomy głos. Jego oczy natychmiast skierowały się w stronę drzwi w których stał Spock. Próbował się uśmiechnąć ale jego twarz nie chciała z nim współpracować.

–Jak…- Zaczął McCoy.

-Poprosiłem siostrę Chapel by poinformowała mnie kiedy Kapitan odzyska przytomność.

-Porozmawiam sobie z nią. – Zagroził poirytowany McCoy.

-Nie udzieli jej pan żadnej reprymendy, doktorze. Jako pierwszy oficer wykonujący w tej chwili obowiązki kapitana powinienem być na bieżąco informowany o wszelkich  zmianach w jego stanie zdrowia. Wiedziałem jednak, że pan o niczym by mi nie powiedział.

-Cholera…Sam bym Cię zawiadomił po upewnieniu się, że jego stan jest stabilny. – Przerwał mu zirytowany McCoy. – Wiedziałem, że jeżeli powiedziałbym Ci wcześniej wpadłbyś tutaj i…

Kirk uderzył dłonią w ramę łóżka na tyle mocno by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Obaj mężczyźni niemal podskoczyli i wyglądali na skruszonych.

-Proszę zostawić mnie na pięć minut samego z Jimem. – Poprosił Spock.

-Mowy nie ma. Ostatnim razem kiedy zostałeś z nim sam wyciąłeś mi niezły numer. Mogłem stracić Was obu. – Powiedział McCoy znowu się wściekając.

Zapadła cisza a obaj mężczyźni patrzyli na siebie.

-Proszę. – Powtórzył Spock. – Obiecuję, że nie będę próbował żadnych telepatycznych sztuczek. – Zapewnił.

Kirk przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu i zauważył dziwny błysk w oczach McCoya.

-Masz pięć minut. – Powiedział lekarz i wyszedł.

Spock podszedł do łóżka Kirka.

-Jim…-Powiedział ujmując jedną z jego dłoni swoją. – Heike przekazała mi Twoją wiadomość.

Rozkojarzony dotykiem kochanka i otumaniony lekarstwami umysł Kirka odmówił współpracy i Kirk spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Kazałeś Heike powiedzieć mi, że miałem rację w sprawie Kobayashi Maru. Jednak muszę powiedzieć, że teraz, nie tak jak poprzednio, cieszę się że jednak się myliłem. – Wyraz twarzy Spocka złagodniał i stał się czymś co Kirk rozpoznawał jako uśmiech. – Powiedziała także, że kazałeś jej przekazać mi że mnie kochasz.

Tym razem Kirkowi udało się uśmiechnąć. Nie dbając o to kto go zobaczy Spock uniósł jego rękę do swoich ust i ucałował jego dłoń.

-Tak jak ja kocham Ciebie. – Powiedział po Wolkańsku Spock.

Kirk starał się poprzez dotyk przekazać mu swoją miłość i zadowolenie z faktu, że ma Spocka znowu u swego boku. Miał nadzieję, że mu się udało. Wiedział, że tak było kiedy Spock…Kirk aż mrugnął z zaskoczenia. Nie było to jednak przywidzenie. Spock naprawdę się uśmiechnął.

Spock stał przez chwilę przy jego łóżku i obaj wpatrywali się w siebie. Trzymając Kirka za rękę i przesuwając po niej kciukiem Spock wsunął wolną dłoń we włosy Kirka. Było to tak uspokajające, że Kirk zaczął zamykać oczy. Musiał je chyba zamknąć ponieważ w pewnym momencie otworzył oczy słysząc głośny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zobaczył Spocka stojącego w znacznej odległości od łóżka z rękoma założonymi na plecach i neutralnym wyrazem twarzy i przyglądającego mu się uważnie McCoya.

-Doktorze, Kapitanie…– Spock skinął ostro głową i wyszedł.

Jeżeli McCoy zastanawiał się dlaczego Kirk się uśmiecha na szczęście o to nie spytał.

 


	13. Rozdział 13

Dzień po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki Kirk został poddany serii badań które były bardziej dokładne niż zwykle i trwały cały dzień. Zaczęło się od tego, że McCoy opowiedział Kirkowi co go czeka.

-Na zdjęciach Twojego mózgu widać kilka czarnych obszarów, które mogą oznaczać uszkodzenia. Poddam Cię serii neurologicznych badań struktury i działania mózgu, refleksu, rozpoznawania, koordynacji ruchów…i tak dalej. Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Kiedy w końcu badania dobiegły końca Kirk obiecał sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy, nie wpadnie już do bardzo głębokiej i lodowato zimnej wody.

Badania powiedziały im, że Kirk odczuwa silne łaskotki w stopach, potrafi wyrecytować z pamięci piętnaście różnych liczb chociaż zwykle ludziom udaje się to tylko z siedmioma, kichał jeżeli ktoś poświecił mu w oczy latarką, mógł bez problemu jednocześnie głaskać się po głowie i klepać po brzuchu, potrafił wyrecytować z pamięci zawartość dokumentu wyświetlonego na PADD-zie czyli zrobić coś czego zawsze zazdrościł mu McCoy a jego cierpliwość podczas badań trwała tylko kilka minut. Potem zaczynał pokazywać objawy ADD i stawał się marudny i poirytowany (a raczej irytujacy jak bezlitośnie stwierdził McCoy).

Pojawił się jeden problem, który właściwie nie zdziwił McCoya biorąc pod uwagę lokalizację jednego z obszarów mózgu dotkniętych niedotlenieniem. Jim zaczął mieć problemy z wypowiadaniem trudnych słów i długich zdań. Poprzednie testy pokazały, że mógł bez problemu wypowiedzieć długie zdanie Stała na balkonie i mimo czkawki z chęcią powitała go w swoim domu w trzy sekundy bez zatrzymywania się. Teraz w ogóle nie mógł go dokończyć.

-Co się ze mną dzieje? Czy da się to wyleczyć? – Zapytał zmartwionym tonem Kirk. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym jak wpłynie to na jego zdolność dowodzenia.

McCoy otworzył na komputerze obraz mózgu Kirka i porównał go ze standardowym obrazem.

-Obszar odpowiedzialny za mowę leży tu w płacie ciemieniowym lewej półkuli mózgu. Obszar zajmujący się ruchem części ciała, na przykład żuchwy, języka i ust nazywa się ośrodkiem Broki. Wygląda na to, że cierpisz na lekką dyzartię, która jest wadą rytmu wymowy związaną z osłabieniem mięśni jakie kierują wypowiadaniem słów. Nie dochodzą do nich odpowiednie sygnały z mózgu.

-Czy powinienem się tym zmartwić?

-Czasami możesz się jąkać i może brakować Ci słów ale na szczęście dyzartia jest rzeczywiście bardzo niewielka a mózg świetnie sobie radzi z tego rodzaju problemami. Przepiszę Ci pewne ćwiczenia ale wydaje mi się, że za kilka tygodni wszystko wróci do normy.

-W porządku. Skończyłeś już? – Zapytał z nadzieją Kirk.

-Dopiero się rozkręcam. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem McCoy, i ponieważ rzadko się to zdarzało Kirk wiedział jak bardzo podoba mu się ta sytuacja.

-Dopiero się rozkręcasz? Co jeszcze chciałbyś zbadać?

-Zdziwiłbyś się. – Odparł wesoło McCoy.

-Jesteś sadystą. – Stwierdził Kirk. – Poza tym ciągle boli mnie gardło.

-Tak. Cóż. Poboli Cię jeszcze przez kilka dni. Ale potem Ci przejdzie.

Kirk miał taką nadzieję. Płuca go piekły a całe ciało bolało przy każdym napadzie kaszlu. Podczas badań nie mógł przyjąć żadnych środków przeciwbólowych.

-A więc poza tym jestem zdrowy?

-Zależy w jakim sensie. Jeszcze wczoraj znajdowałeś się w stanie śmierci klinicznej. Teraz wyglądasz zdecydowanie lepiej ale i tak nie nadajesz się do powrotu do służby.

Kirk zaczął kaszleć jakby na potwierdzenie słów lekarza.

Jednak dobrą stroną tych wszystkich badań było to, że pod koniec dnia przeniesiono go z izolatki do zwykłego łóżka, które niedawno zwolnił Anderson. Saival został teleportowany do kliniki w kolonii pod opiekę Soverana więc w izbie chorych zostali tylko Jim i Heike. Kirk cieszył się, że będzie miał kogoś do rozmowy i z rozbawieniem zauważył, że oboje mieli na sobie takie same bladoniebieskie szpitalne piżamy.

-Chciałbym Ci podziękować za próbę uratowania mi życia. – Powiedział cicho kiedy Siostra Chapel zostawiła ich samych po upewnieniu się, że niczego mu nie brakuje. – Wiem, że z Twoimi obrażeniami i lękiem wysokości nie mogło Ci być łatwo.

-To zabawne ale w obliczu życia i śmierci wszystko inne przestaje być ważne. Działa się czysto instynktownie. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogłam zrobić więcej.

-To nie Twoja wina. Nie mogliśmy przewidzieć jak niestabilny był grunt w jaskini. Jesteś…– Kirk uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – nielogiczna.

Heike roześmiała się.

-To samo powtarza moja partnerka. To ona powiadomiła Twoich ludzi o wypadku. Wiedziała o nim w momencie kiedy się wydarzył.

Kirk zignorował wewnętrzne zdziwienie na wiadomość o tym, że Heike związała się z kobietą. I jeżeli były ze sobą tak mocno związane musiała to być Wolkanka. Chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o ich związku.

-Na czym to polega? Przepraszam…powiedz mi że to nie moja sprawa jeśli wkraczam na zbyt osobisty teren.

-Więź wytwarza między dwoma osobami stałe łącze telepatyczne. Wiesz na czym polega Wolkańskie łączenie umysłów, prawda?

-Tak. – Przytaknął Jim.

-Związek telepatyczny jest jego lżejszą wersją. W niektórych przypadkach pozwala na komunikację na długich dystansach, ale zwykle to po prostu ukryta świadomość obecności drugiej osoby. Przynajmniej tak odbieramy to T’Faylan i ja. Ona znalazłaby mnie w tamtym tunelu nawet gdybyśmy nie oznaczyli ścieżki.

Kirk pomyślał o matce Spocka. Ziemiance w świecie Wolkanów. Sarek nie musiał ciągle zapewniać jej o swoim uczuciu łamiąc przy tym zasady obowiązujące wśród jego ludzi, ona zawsze byłaby świadoma tego co on do niej czuje. A kiedy zginęła…

W tym właśnie momencie dotarło do niego dokładnie to ile wycierpieli Ci ludzie. Sześć miliardów to stanowczo za dużo, podobnie jak czterdzieści milionów ludzi którzy zginęli w czasie wojen eugenicznych, ale jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę jedną poszkodowaną w katastrofie rodzinę…to pokazuje tę katastrofę w zupełnie innym świetle.

-A więc zawdzięczam życie Wam obydwu. – Powiedział cicho. – Doktor McCoy powiedział, że gdyby pomoc przyszła później w moim mózgu zaszłyby nieodwracalne zmiany albo w ogóle bym nie przeżył. – Nie chciał o tym jednak myśleć. – Jak długo będziesz zakładniczką mojego lekarza?

Heike znowu się roześmiała.

-Prawdopodobnie do jutra. Ale i tak jestem niezwykle wdzięczna za pomoc jaką otrzymałam tu na Enterprise. Masz tu świetnych lekarzy. Wolkańscy uzdrowiciele mają pełne ręce roboty a poza tym nie potrafiliby poradzić sobie z organizmem, który jest w połowie ludzki. Miałam szczęście, że się tu pojawiliście.

-Na miłość boską, tylko nie mów tego McCoyowi. Nie da mi potem żyć…

-Dlaczego miałbym Ci nie dać żyć zapytał McCoy wpadając do ich pokoju.

Kirk rzucił mu krzywe spojrzenie.

-Podsłuchiwacze rzadko słyszą komplementy na swój temat. – Skarcił go.

-Nie kiedy chodzi o mnie i mówiącym jesteś Ty.

-Widzisz? Musiałem się z nim użerać przez trzy lata spędzone na Akademii. -Powiedział rzucając jej cierpiętnicze spojrzenie. – Kiedy się poznaliśmy ostrzegł, że na mnie zwymiotuje. Potem było już tylko gorzej.

-Uważaj co mówisz, Jim. Pamiętaj, że doskonale wiem na co jesteś uczulony i jakie są objawy Twoich alergii. Chętnie podetnę Ci trochę skrzydła jeśli okaże się że mierzysz za wysoko.

-Akurat. – Kirk skrzywił się wspominając opuchnięte dłonie i język.

-Cóż…czy Wasza rozmowa o mnie była dobra czy zła? – Zapytał McCoy. Kirk przewrócił oczami.

-Dobra. – Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Heike.

-Dziękuję pani. – Powiedział McCoy niemal podskakując z podekscytowania. Potem spojrzał na Kirka. – Podczas kiedy Ty leżysz tu burząc spokój mojej izby chorych ja przyjąłem dzisiaj mój pierwszy Wolkański poród. Dziecko będzie nosiło imię T’Lena.

-O Boże…teraz będziesz niemożliwie pewny siebie przez najbliższych kilka tygodni.

-Raczej miesięcy. – Poprawił go McCoy. – Wracam na dół. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował Dr Felda i Siostra Chapel mają dyżur.

Kilka godzin później Kirk po raz pierwszy zobaczył partnerkę Heike. Była wysoka i szczupła a jej sięgające ramion ciemne włosy były zaczesane za uszy. Kirk zorientował się, że spiczaste uszy strasznie mu się ostatnimi czasy podobają. Starał się określić jej wiek. Wyglądała na starszą od Spocka ale tylko o kilka lat. Była ubrana w kombinezon koloru kawy którego nogawki wetknięte były w miękkie ciemno brązowe buty ze sztucznej skóry i według Kirka wyglądała niezwykle elegancko.

-To zaszczyt pana poznać, Kapitanie. – Powiedziała po przybyciu.

-Nawzajem. – Odpowiedziała.

Potem skinęła głową i podeszła do drugiego łóżka unosząc wskazujący i serdeczny palec jednej ręki. Kirk patrzył z zainteresowaniem na to jak Heike odwzajemniła jej gest i przycisnęły do siebie swoje palce. Po chwili T’Faylan zaczęła głaskać dłoń Heike tak jak czasami robił to Spock. Poprzedni gest wyglądał jednak dziwnie oficjalnie a Kirk niczego takiego wcześniej nie widział.

-Lepiej wyglądasz. – Powiedziała po chwili T’Faylan.

-Lekarze zmniejszyli mi dawki środków przeciwbólowych. – Przytaknęła Heike. – Potrzebna mi będzie rehabilitacja ale niewykluczone, że już jutro będę mogła stąd wyjść.

-Cieszę się, że masz towarzystwo. – Powiedział T’Faylan odwracając się tak by móc włączyć Kirka do rozmowy. – Jest pan swego rodzaju legendą wśród naszych ludzi, Kapitanie.

Kirk zauważył jej lekko kpiący wyraz twarzy i od razu ją polubił. Być może przebywanie z partnerką która była w połowie Ziemianką sprawiło, że jej twarz była o wiele bardziej ekspresyjna niż twarze innych Wolkanów, których poznał w kolonii.

-Nie jestem pewien jaki byłby tego powód.

-Pańska próba ocalenia Wolkana oraz tych, których udało się panu ocalić. To, że sam jeden potrafił pan zniszczyć statek Nero po tym jak zdziesiątkował on floty Klingonów, Wolkanów i Ziemian.

-To być może zabrzmi zbyt skromnie…– Uśmiechnął się Kirk. – ale robiłem tylko to czego mnie nauczono.

Cóż być może nie była to cała prawda ponieważ symulacja Kobayashi Maru była jedyną okazją do tego by mógł sprawdzić się w roli dowodzącego. Chociaż wtedy akurat nie działał zgodnie z zasadami tego czego go nauczono ale raczej instynktownie. Mimo to, wydawało mu się to prawdą.

-Powiedziawszy to muszę przyznać, że cieszę się iż nasza obecność Enterprise okazała się przydatna.

-Jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni za okazaną nam pomoc, Kapitanie.

-Proszę, mów mi Jim.

-Jak sobie życzysz…Jim.

Po raz kolejny zauważył na jej twarzy coś na kształt uśmiechu.

-Czy miałaś okazję poznać mojego pierwszego oficera Spocka?

-W rzeczy samej. To on przewodził akcji ratunkowej. Widywałam go też tutaj często kiedy przychodziłam odwiedzić Heike.

Naprawdę? Ta myśl ucieszyła Kirka.

-Wydaje mi się, że przez pierwszych kilka dni byłem zbyt nieprzytomny żeby zdać sobie z tego sprawę.

-Okazał się bardzo pomocny. Odbyliśmy kilka niezwykle produktywnych rozmów na temat projektu irygacyjnego nad którym pracuję.

Jak na zawołanie w drzwiach pojawił się Spock trzymający w dłoni dyskietkę.

-Nie pieką Cię przypadkiem uszy, Spocku? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Kirk.

Spock przechylił głowę na bok.

-Moje uszy, Kapitanie?

-To nic ważnego…– Stwierdził Kirk potrząsając głową. Nie wierzył ani na minutę w to że Spock nie usłyszał żadnego z tak znanych wyrażeń od swojej matki.

-T’Faylan, Heike. – Powiedział Spock w ramach przywitania z towarzyszkami Kirka, które również go przywitały. – Kapitanie, jeżeli nie przeszkadzam…

-Ależ skąd Spocku. Usiądź proszę.

-Niestety nie mogę…

Kirk przeklinał w duchu brak prywatności. Heike prawdopodobnie miała ten sam problem. Obie kobiety pochyliły głowy i rozmawiały ze sobą szeptem.

-Chciałem tylko przynieść panu sprawozdanie z wydarzeń po wypadku. Zasugerowałem w nim aby Chorąży Giotto i Charalam dostali pochwały za odwagę.

-Charalam? – Zapytał zdziwiony Kirk. Miał problem z połączeniem słów Spocka z chodzącym nieszczęściem, które co rusz napotykał.

-W rzeczy samej Kapitanie. Jest odpowiedzialna za uratowanie życia jednego z członków załogi a także za pomoc w uratowaniu trzech kolejnych wliczając w to pana i mnie.

-Naprawdę? – Zapytał Kirk nie mogąc ukryć zaskoczenia z twarzy ani głosu.

Usta Spocka drgnęły.

– W rzeczy samej. Ma pan także okazję podziękować jej za uratowanie panu życia w inny sposób.

-Och tak? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Kirk.

-Chorąża Charalam własnoręcznie przeprogramowała replikatory w kwaterach wysokich rangą oficerów tak, żeby można z nich było uzyskać więcej rodzajów kawy niż w mesie.

Kirk zaczerwienił się z zawstydzenia.

-Cholera.

Spock podszedł do niego i usiadł na brzegu jego łóżka.

-Jim?

-Przez to prawie spóźniła się na odprawę. Kiedy wpadła do kantyny na śniadanie wyglądała jakby spała w pełnym rynsztunku. Pomyślałem sobie, że ona… – Zatrzymał się zanim powiedział ’bzykała się z kimś’ z uwagi na obecność Heike i T’Faylan. – że została u kogoś na noc. Zrugałem ją za to. Nie rozumiem dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziała.

-Ona jest Galadanianką, Jim. Jej ludzie bardzo są niezwykle posłuszni względem zwierzchników. Nigdy nie wytknęłaby Ci nawet najbardziej oczywistego błędu.

-Jest jednak dziwna. Kilka dni temu rozmawiałem z Giotto i grupą ludzi z ochrony i przez przypadek kopnąłem ją kiedy była pod stołem.

Kirk zauważył, że Spock był nadal wyraźnie rozbawiony.

-Przypominam sobie, że widziałem wtedy jak przed Tobą klęczała. Ciekaw jestem czy zdradziła Ci powód swego zachowania.

-Nie…Miałem ją o to zapytać ale Ty odciągnąłeś moją uwagę. Czyżby Tobie powiedziała?

-Zapytałem ją oto następnego dnia. Chorąży Joveh zgubił zapasowy inhalator. Charalam stwierdziła że mógł go zgubić podczas kolacji i zaproponowała, że go poszuka. Udało się jej go znaleźć pod stołem. Kiedy usłyszała że przy nim usiadłeś postanowiła pod nim zostać. I udałoby jej się gdybyś przypadkiem jej nie kopnął.

-Cóż czasami bywa niezdarna. Wpadła na mnie kilka razy. Tobie też raz czy dwa prawie nie udało się jej umknąć

-W rzeczy samej. Jest niezwykle inteligentna przez co czasami bywa rozkojarzona i niestety zawsze szybko się porusza. Z powodu swojej siły zwykle przewraca tych na których wpada.

-Raz najzwyczajniej w świecie mnie przewróciła. – Przypomniał sobie z uśmiechem Kirk. – Och, i co najdziwniejsze była wtedy cała mokra.

-Tego dnia uratowała życie Chorążego Andersona zanim utonął. Potem na ochotnika wróciła do strumienia żeby znaleźć części jego akwalungu żebym mógł zorientować się w czym tkwi wada sprzętu i ją naprawić. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że i tak była mokra po poprzednim wyczynie nie traciła czasu na przebranie się w bardziej odpowiedni strój pływacki i po prostu wskoczyła do wody.

-O mój Boże Spocku. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek potrzebowałem lekcji w tym by nie osądzać książki po okładce i nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, chyba właśnie ją dostałem. – Powiedział żałośnie zarumieniony Kirk. – To tylko pokazuje jak silne mogą być pierwsze wrażenia. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się nad jej dziwnym postępowaniem. Po prostu stwierdziłem, że jest trochę dziwna.

-W raporcie znajdzie pan więcej wzmianek o jej zachowaniu podczas akcji ratunkowej. Wydaje mi się, że pańska decyzja o przeprowadzeniu opracowanych przez Doktora McCoya ćwiczeń po drodze do kolonii przyczyniła się do uratowania pańskiego życia. – Z tymi słowami Spock przekazał Kirkowi dyskietkę. Ich palce otarły się o siebie i przeskoczyła przez nie iskra.

–Prosiłbym…- Powiedział cicho Spock. – aby nie mówił pan Doktorowi McCoyowi o tym, że dałem panu ten dysk ponieważ poinstruował mnie abym nie zawracał panu głowy tym co dzieje się na statku podczas pańskiej rekonwalescencji.

-Panie Spocku…– Stwierdził z uśmiechem Kirk. – Niezły z pana buntownik.

Tym razem wyraz twarzy zmienił się w rozpoznawalny przez Kirka uśmiech.

-Nie jest pan pierwszą osobą, która to sugeruje. Wielka Rada Wolkańskiej Akademii Nauk doszła to tego samego wniosku kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat.

Kirk uśmiechnął się na samą myśl. Spock buntownik, kto by pomyślał.

Obiekt jego rozbawionych myśli wstał poprawiając tunikę.

-Przepraszam Kapitanie, ale muszę już iść. – Powiedział po czym zwrócił się do przebywających w pokoju kobiet. – Miłego dnia Heike, T’Faylan.

Kirk przekładał dyskietkę z ręki do ręki a potem sięgnął po podłączony do łóżka monitor i wsunął ją do napędu. Podczas czytania raportów trafił na jeden ważny szczegół. W swoim raporcie medycznym McCoy wspominał o tym, że Spock wraz ze Starszym Sepakiem utworzyli więź umysłową dzięki której Spockowi udało się wybudzić go ze śpiączki i zrobili to bez uprzedniej konsultacji z lekarzem.

Po tej wiadomości Kirk odczuł wiele najróżniejszych emocji ponieważ Spock wiedział, że on to przeczyta. Nie było sensu wściekać się czy denerwować. Najpierw musiał porozmawiać o tym ze Spockiem.

Zmusił się do przeczytania innych części raportu. Poczuł niesamowitą dumę czytając o swojej załodze i zdecydowanie poparł sugestię Spocka co do pochwał dla Charalam i Giotto. Był wzruszony lojalnością człowieka, który przy pierwszym spotkaniu stłukł go na kwaśne jabłko, a teraz odegrał tak ważną rolę w ratowaniu jego życia. Wykazał się także zdolnością pomysłowości i szybkiego reagowania. Pozycja Szefa Ochrony była cały czas wolna i Kirk stwierdził, że chyba właśnie znalazł świetnego kandydata do tej pracy.

Tamtego wieczora Spock i T’Faylan znowu ich odwiedzili i wszyscy czworo zjedli razem wieczorny posiłek. Jak na pełnokrwistą Wolkankę T’Faylan była niezwykle kontaktowa i Kirk znowu zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jest to skutek życia z Heike. Świetnie dogadywała się ze Spockiem i oboje często rozmawiali na temat inżynierii wodnej. Dopóki Spock nie zauważył, ze to trochę dziwna praca dla istoty pochodzącej z pustynnej planety Kirk właściwie się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

W pewnym momencie Spock i T’Faylan ze zdumieniem stwierdzili, że coś ich łączy. Oboje postanowili zrezygnować ze studiów w Wolkańskiej Akademii Nauk. T’Faylan nawet nie starała się o przyjęcie, chociaż jej nauczyciele zapewniali, że na pewno się tam dostanie, i zamiast tego postanowiła studiować na Ziemi w Instytucie Inżynierii Wodnej w Wenecji gdzie poznała Heike. Jednak nawet T’Faylan stwierdziła, że to co zrobiła nie było takim przejawem nieposłuszeństwa jak to kiedy Spock odmówił zaproponowanego mu miejsca.

Spędzili razem całkiem miły wieczór a problemy z wymową nie przeszkadzały Kirkowi aż tak bardzo jak mu się wydawało. Stwierdził jednak, że mówienie wolniej a nawet przerywanie w pół zdania czasami pomagało.

=_=_=_=

Zgodnie z założeniem Heike następnego dnia została wypisana a Kirk czuł się okropnie zostając w izbie chorych. Po chwili zaczął się nudzić a to, że im lepiej się czuł tym bardziej był niespokojny wcale nie pomagało. Wszyscy członkowie kadry kierowniczej odwiedzili go przynajmniej raz. Scotty przyniósł mu ciastka upieczone własnoręcznie przez Chorążą Stewart, które potem właściwie pochłonął sam.

-Hej, nie czy one nie były przeznaczone dla mnie? – Zapytał Kirk kiedy inżynier wsunął ostatnie.

-Słucham? Ach tak…poproszę ją żeby upiekła ich więcej panie kapitanie.

-Jasne. Następnym razem przyślij je z kimś kto upewni się, że trafią do mnie nienaruszone. A w ogóle jak ma się Susan?

-Pracuje w kantynie. Załoga ją uwielbia.

Acha. Nie oto mu jednak chodziło.

-Chodziło mi o Was. O to czy wy…no wiesz… – Kirk nie wiedział jak się wysłowić a użycie wyrażenia ’sypiasz z nią’ wydawało mu się jednak niegrzeczne.

-Panie Kapitanie, dżentelmeni nigdy nie rozmawiają o takich sprawach. – Powiedział z oburzeniem Scotty ale potem zaczerwienił się co pokazało jak się sprawy mają.

-Od kiedy to jesteś dżentelmenem, Scotty? – Zapytał Kirk unosząc brew.

-W porządku. Nie muszę tu siedzieć i słuchać wyzwisk. – Powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem.

Statek kosmiczny Enterprise zmieniał się w pieprzony statek miłości ale tylko Kirk wiedział dokładnie co się na nim działo. I to mu się podobało.

Po niespodziewanie szybkim wyjściu Scotty’ego w drzwiach jego pokoju, które pozostały otwarte w nadziei że w ten sposób odwiedzi go więcej osób, pojawiła się znajoma kudłata główka.

-Kapitanie! – Zawołał młody nawigator. Jego uśmiech był tak zaraźliwy, że Kirk nie mógł go nie odwzajemnić.

-Od przylotu tutaj ledwie Cię widuję Pavle. Gdzieś Ty się schował?

-Pracuję z Wolkańskimi naukowcami nad projektem stacji kosmicznej. – Odpowiedział radośnie. – Mam wiele pomysłów na które nie wpadli. Wydaje mi się, że mnie polubili.

No oczywiście. Podczas kiedy on pocił się stawiając szklarnie mały geniusz projektował stacje kosmiczne.

-Wygląda na to, że świetnie się przy tym bawisz. – Zauważył Kirk.

Jego komentarz spowodował to, że Chekhov z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem zaczął wtajemniczać go w tajniki projektu a jego entuzjazm sprawił, że Kirk od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Po jakimś czasie chorąży zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś i wsunął rękę do kieszeni.

-Byłbym zapomniał Kapitanie. Przyniosłem panu pewien rosyjski wynalazek na wypadek gdyby się pan nudził. To bardzo stara gra komputerowa o nazwie Tetris. Trochę uzależnia, ale myślę, że się panu spodoba.

Trochę było w tym przypadku wielkim niedomówieniem. Kirk stracił rachubę ile razy próbował dostać się ponad czwarty poziom kiedy wpadł do niego z wizytą ambasador. Kirkowi ledwo udało się nie zakląć z frustracji.

Namówienie go do tego aby podzielił się z Kirkiem szczegółami swego życia z jego odpowiednikiem spaliło na panewce. Ambasador po raz kolejny ostrożnie odmówił.

-Mimo, że ten świat jest inny od tego z którego pochodzę istnieje między nimi wiele podobieństw. Nie chcę ingerować bardziej w oś czasu opowiadając Ci o ludziach i wydarzeniach na jakie możesz natrafić jeszcze w swoim życiu i które możesz zmienić wybierając inną drogę niż ta którą wybrałeś tam skąd pochodzę. – Wyjaśnił. Dlatego też rozmawiali jedynie na ’bezpieczne’ tematy a Kirk i tak odczuł wielką przyjemność mogąc spędzić trochę czasu ze starszą, spokojniejszą i skromną wersją swego kochanka.

Wykorzystując prywatność jaką dało mu wypisanie Heike z izby chorych Kirk natychmiast postanowił wypytać Spocka o to dlaczego postanowił złączyć się z nim umysłem kiedy leżał w śpiączce.

-Jim zarówno ambasador jak i ja wyczuliśmy jak uchodzi z Ciebie życie.

-Jak to możliwe? Żaden z Was nie jest ze mną aż tak związany.

Spock wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie które splótł na kolanach.

-Masz rację. A ja chciałem z Tobą o tym porozmawiać. Dwa razy połączyłeś swój umysł z umysłem ambasadora. Z powodu jego więzi z alternatywną wersją Ciebie z innego wymiaru teraz Was również łączy telepatyczna więź. Myślę, że powstała po pierwszej okazji kiedy Wasze umysły się połączyły.

To wyjaśniałoby dlaczego tak dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie starszego Wolkanina. Kirk nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

-Jest coś więcej. – Dodał Spock. – Kiedy Ty i ja połączyliśmy nasze umysły, które nawiasem mówiąc są ze sobą niezwykle zgrane, co nie powinno nas dziwić biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co powiedział nam ambasador, my również stworzyliśmy więź telepatyczną. Kiedy ambasador zajmował się moja zerwaną więzią z T-Pring pozbył się jej łącząc zerwany koniec z naszą więzią wzmacniając ją. Uzdrowiciel może ją jednak zerwać kiedy tylko zechcesz.

-Co to dla nas oznacza? – Zapytał Kirk wiedząc, że nie powinno go to ekscytować.

-Pozwala nam być bardziej świadomymi siebie nawzajem. Kiedy zdarzył się wypadek obydwaj z ambasadorem poczuliśmy, że coś się stało chociaż żaden z nas nie wiedział do końca co to było dopóki Giotto nie wszczął alarmu. Obaj wyczuliśmy Twoją ’śmierć’. A po Twojej resuscytacji wyczuliśmy moment kiedy Twoja katra zaczęła oddzielać się od ciała i wtedy obaj zjawiliśmy się w izbie chorych właściwie jednocześnie.

-To znaczy, że pojawiliście się tam razem ale oddzielnie?

-W rzeczy samej. Potem…mieliśmy małą burzę mózgów i stwierdziliśmy, że najlepiej będzie jeżeli ja wejdę do Twojego umysłu a on zachowa się jak kotwica zapobiegająca temu żebym nie wniknął zbyt daleko.

Kirk nie wiedział czy powinien się wściec czy czuć wdzięczność. W końcu oni uratowali mu życie ale robiąc to bardzo wiele ryzykowali. W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl.

-Dlaczego to nie ambasador dokonał wtedy połączenia? Szkolił się w końcu w klasztorze a poza tym ma większe doświadczenie z moim umysłem. Czy raczej jego inną wersją.

-Właśnie dlatego nie mógł tego zrobić. – Spock zamilkł starając się przemyśleć swoje następne słowa. – Jim, ambasador cierpi z powodu zerwanej więzi, której jednak nie da się naprawić. Jego partner nie umarł, tylko został wessany do innego wymiaru gdzie czas nie istnieje. Gdyby spróbował tak mocno się z Tobą złączyć nie potrafiłby powstrzymać tamtej więzi przed przeobrażeniem się.

Kirk był w szoku. Jakaś część jego umysłu wiedziała jak zginął jego odpowiednik chociaż ambasador nie podzielił się z nim żadnymi detalami ale inna czuła się okropnie z powodu tego, że starszy Wolkanin nie zamknął tej sprawy nie tylko emocjonalnie ale, co najważniejsze, mentalnie.

– O kurwa.

-W rzeczy samej. To brzemię strasznie mu ciąży. Nie jestem pewien jak udało mu się dotąd przeżyć.   
-To jak ciągle jątrząca się rana. Żaden uzdrowiciel nie może mu pomóc ponieważ część tej więzi jest połączona z Jimem z innej rzeczywistości.

-Rozumiem, że próbował go znaleźć.

-Nie udało mu się to. – Potwierdził Spock.

Zaniepokojony tą informacją Kirk złapał Spocka za rękę aby się uspokoić.

-Rozumiem, że dowiedziałeś się tego wszystkiego tamtej nocy kiedy połączyliście umysły. Jak Ci poszło?

Spock spojrzał w dół na ich połączone dłonie.

-Bardzo mi pomogło. Wreszcie odnalazłem spokój, który wcześniej był dla mnie nieosiągalny. Chciałbym pokazać Ci niektóre z rzeczy jakie pokazał mi ambasador łącząc swój umysł z Twoim.

-Ale nie możemy tego zrobić tutaj. – Powiedział Kirk wiedząc jak często zdarzały się tutaj niezapowiedziane wizyty. Sposób w jaki Spock głaskał jego dłoń bardzo go uspokoił.

-Wydaje mi się, że ta sugestia nie spodobałaby się naszemu doktorowi.

-Chodzi Ci o to, że urwałby Ci głowę? – Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

-Ciekawie powiedziane, ale masz rację. Wydaje mi się, że Doktor McCoy, podobnie jak inni ludzie którym brakuje zdolności telepatycznych, jest podejrzliwy a nawet czuje naturalną odrazę na temat czegoś co wydaje mu się naruszeniem prywatności.

–Hmmm…- Powiedział Kirk.

Znając Bones’a, wiedział, że jest to jedna z tych rzeczy gdzie opinia lekarza raczej się nie zmieni. Biorąc pod uwagę to co sądzi o kosmosie wolał nie myśleć co pomyślałby na wiadomość o kosmicie mogącym wejrzeć do jego umysłu. Uśmiechnął się na tę myśl.

Spock spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Och to nic takiego.

Kiedy chwilę później otworzyły się drzwi Kirk szybko wypuścił dłoń Spocka i zanim w sali pojawił się podoficer niosący szachownicę wraz z zestawem figur które przyniósł z jednego z pokoi rekreacyjnych wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do Spocka.

-To Twój pomysł jak sądzę?

Obaj lubili tę grę i chcieli kiedyś razem zagrać ale nigdy nie mieli czasu na porządną partię aż do teraz.

-W rzeczy samej.   
Po chwili Kirk ograł go bez najmniejszych trudności.

=_=_=_=

Następnego dnia wieczorem, kiedy McCoy wrócił po całym dniu spędzonym w kolonii Kirk został uznany za zdrowego na tyle by wrócić do swojej kwatery. Nie mógł jednak wrócić do pełnej służby tylko do lekkich obowiązków co oznaczało zajmowanie się papierami. Miał zakaz ćwiczeń w sali gimnastycznej oraz wycieczek do kolonii albo robienia czegokolwiek co by go przemęczyło.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do kajuty nie wiedząc skąd wiedział że Spock tam jest i czeka na niego. Prawdopodobnie dowiedział się tego przez ich połączenie telepatyczne. Zorientował się jak bardzo mogłoby im to pomóc w czasie kolejnych misji.

Ledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi a ogarnęły go ramiona stęsknionego Wolkanina który popchnął go lekko na drzwi kajuty. I chociaż przez ostatnie kilka dni Kirk nie odczuwał żadnego popędu seksualnego teraz z radością odpowiedział na namiętny pocałunek.

Ich pocałunek szybko stał się desperacki w momencie kiedy strach i ulga połączone z chęcią ponownego połączenia sprawiły, że obaj zaczęli dosłownie zdzierać z siebie nawzajem ubrania. Dłonie i języki dotykaly, drażniły i głaskały podczas kiedy obaj opadli na pokład i nagle każdy z nich miał w ustach członka drugiego i doprowadzałi się nawzajem do rozkoszy i niemal bolesnego spełnienia.

-Ja pieprzę. – Jęknął Kirk unosząc się do siadu.

-Nie doszliśmy w prawdzie tak daleko ale chciałem…-Stwierdził nadal leżący na pokładzie Spock.

-Ledwo wyszedłem z izby chorych a już muszę wziąć prysznic. – Poskarżył się się Kirk potrząsając z uśmiechem głową.

Po chwili obaj znaleźli się w kabinie

-Przypomina Ci to coś? – Zapytał Kirk przesuwając namydlonymi palcami po włosach porastających klatkę piersiową Spocka drażniąc jego sutki aż stwardniały.

-W rzeczy samej. – Potwierdził Spock przesuwając niecierpliwie dłońmi po ciele Kirka i ponownie namiętnie go całując.

Kirk wtulił się w niego pozwalając ich śliskim ciałom otrzeć się o siebie. Jego członek był tylko połowicznie zainteresowany i Kirk spojrzał przepraszająco na Spocka.

-Mimo, że bardzo chciałbym odegrać tamtą fantazję jestem chyba zbyt zmęczony. – Przyznał.

-Potrzebujesz odpoczynku, Jim.

-Przez ostatnie kilka dni nic tylko leżałem w łóżku. Nie powinienem być tak zmęczony.

Nie mógł znieść uczucia takiego osłabienia i na pewno nie podobało mu się to, że jego ciało nie reagowało odpowiednio do okazji. Potem jednak trochę wyluzował. W końcu jakby nie było zaliczyli szybki numerek kiedy tylko wszedł do kajuty ale ta sytuacja nadal była denerwująca.

Ułożyli się razem w łóżku Kirka i jego ostatnią myślą przez zaśnięciem było to, że po raz drugi dzielą łóżko nie uprawiając przedtem seksu.

Obudziwszy się z drzemki Kirk wyczuł, że Spock także nie śpi. Leżał na boku z głową ułożoną na ramieniu Spocka.

-Długo nie śpisz?

-Od jakiegoś czasu. – Odpowiedział Spock wywołując u Kirka kolejny uśmiech. Jako pierwszy oficer nigdy nie podawał czasu tak ogólnikowo. Kirk stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie obudził się dużo dużo wcześniej i po prostu nie chciał mu przeszkadzać.

Lewa ręka Kirka przesunęła się po ciele Spocka i natrafiła na twarde ciało.

-Czy Wolkanie zwykle doświadczają porannych erekcji?

-Tylko jeśli trzymają w ramionach bardzo pożądane ciało.

-Dobra odpowiedź.

-Nie robimy tego jednak z tych samych powodów co ludzie.

-Zaraz wracam. – Powiedział Kirk i ustawił światła tak, że w kajucie zapanował półmrok.

Był właśnie w połowie drogi powrotnej do łóżka kiedy zobaczył coś co sprawiło, że zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odebrało mu oddech. Słabe światło stojącej obok łóżka lampki tworzyło piękną grę cieni na ciele jego kochanka. Leżący nago na jego łóżku Spock rzucający mu uwodzicielskie spojrzenie wyglądał jak ktoś żywcem wyjęty z erotycznego obrazu. Gibki i muskularny z kępkami czarnych włosów kontrastującymi z jego bladą skórą.

Kirk był kompletnie oczarowany tym widokiem, obrazem tryskającym erotyzmem i namiętnością tak różnym od zwykle beznamiętnego pierwszego oficera z którym pracował na mostku. Wiedział, że Spock zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jaką wagę przywiązywał do szczegółów i teraz niecnie to wykorzystał.

Nogi Spocka były rozsunięte, jedna dłoń o długich i delikatnych palcach pieściła jego członka podczas kiedy całe jego ciało poruszało się w rytm melodii którą słyszał tylko on. Przez chwilę cała uwaga Kirka była skupiona na wargach Spocka, które lekko się otworzyły się lekko kiedy jego język wysunął się z nich by zwilżyć jego usta aż błyszczały w nikłym świetle. Członek Kirka zaczął pęcznieć i unosić się a oczy Spocka śledziły każdy jego ruch doświadczając efektu jaki wywierał na kochanku. To wyglądało jak pętla przyczynowo-skutkowa, zaglądanie w wielkie wygłodniałe ciemne oczy przyglądające się mu i wzmacniające jego własne pożądanie aż był twardy jak skała.

Wyłamując się z czaru jaki rzucił na niego kochanek, Kirk podszedł do łóżka i położył trzymaną w dłoni tubkę na stoliku obok łóżka. Opierając prawe kolano na łóżku pochylił się do przodu i przesunął palcami prawej dłoni od gardła Spocka poprzez jego wyćwiczone mięśnie klatki piersiowej i brzucha, wąskie biodro ale omijając twardy członek po którym nadal przesuwała się dłoń kochanka. Potem zmienił ręce i przesunął drugą do góry wzdłuż drugiej nogi, czując łaskotanie krótkich porastających ją włosów, aż do jego klatki piersiowej, szyi i ust.

Przerzuciwszy drugą nogę przez ciało Spocka Kirk zawisł nad nimokrakiem tak, że jego członek zawisł obok członka kochanka i wziął go do ręki pieszcząc się w takim samym rytmie podczas kiedy ich oczy wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem dzieląc się erotyzmem tej chwili. W widoku dotykającego się Spocka było coś niebywale erotycznego szczególnie kiedy jego dłoń na chwilę zamierała a z główki jego członka sączył się przezroczysty płyn i przesunął się po główce aż do podwójnego pierścienia pod spodem. Kirk chciał się pochylić i jej posmakować ale się powstrzymał. Powoli i niemal leniwie Spock przesunął kciukiem po główce swego członka sprawiając, że zalśniła w bocznym świetle. Kiedy Kirk uniósł wzrok zorientował się, że Spock bacznie go obserwuje.

-Zamierzam Cię pieprzyć. -Oznajmił Kirk.

Spock nie odpowiedział ale Kirk usłyszał jak jego oddech się załamał a jego język znowu zwilżył jego usta. Wspiął się głębiej na łóżko i usiadł na gibkim, silnym ciele a potem pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do ust Spocka w namiętnym pocałunku podczas którego ich języki walczyły ze sobą i ocierały się o siebie. Rozsunął nogi aż do momentu kiedy jego członek nie zaczął pocierać kłykci palców Spocka nadal przesuwających się po jego własnym członku.

-Odwróć się. – Rozkazał Kirk a potem patrzył na wykonującego polecenie Spocka. Zaczął od całowania i lizania jego lewego ucha tuż po tym jak Spock wtulił prawy policzek w poduszkę, wywołując u niego słabe dreszcze. Zamknął usta wokół czubka ucha jednocześnie ssąc go i przesuwając po nim językiem Spock westchnął głośno.

-Lubisz to, prawda? – Szepnął do ucha zachwycony tym, że jedna z jego obsesji na punkcie ciała Spocka okazała się strefą erogenną. Przesuwając językiem i obsypując pocałukami jego kark i ramiona przesunął się niżej po drodze lekko ssąc i przygryzając jego skórę. Wsunął nos pod jego pachę i wciągnął czysty zapach Wolkanina obecny na lekko wilgotnych włoskach. Niemal czuć było w nim feromony. Powoli zsuwał się po szczupłych i umięśnionych plecach aż dotarł do małych i jędrnych pośladków. Siadając prosto zaczął je masować x każdym ruchem na zewnątrz poszerzając rowek między nimi i odsłaniając niewielki fragment dziewiczej skóry który miał zaraz zdobyć.

-Unieś biodra. – Poprosił przesuwając się do tyłu. Kiedy Spock go posłuchał Kirk pochylił się i rozsuwając jego pośladki dotknął napiętych mięśni czubkiem języka. Naprzemiennie lekko ich dotykając i drażniąc je a także przesuwając po nich większą powierzchnią języka wywoływał u Spocka jęki i inne gardłowe dźwięki. Głowa Spocka była wtulona w pościel a palce tak mocno ściskały poduszkę że aż zbielały mu kłykcie. Dźwięki jakie wydawał sprawiły, że Kirk czuł ból w klatce piersiowej i ucisk w żołądku. Nigdy przedtem nie był tak bardzo podniecony.

Kirk usiadł i sięgając po tubkę wycisnął odrobinę żelu na swój palec wskazujący.

-Wsunę w Ciebie palec żeby pomóc Ci rozluźnić mięśnie. Musisz mi powiedzieć kiedy będzie bolało, dobrze?

-Tak. – Wychrypiał Spock i wyglądało na to, że mówienie sprawia mu pewną trudność.

Kirk pocałował go w jeden z uniesionych pośladków a potem powoli wsunął jeden śliski palec do ciasnego tunelu. Był tak niesamowicie gorący, że jego członek drgnął ze współczuciem. Kirk wysunął palec i posmarował żelem dwa palce wsunął je z powrotem i zaczął poruszać nimi powoli rozszerzając je. Mięśnie natychmiast stały się na tyle elastyczne, że mógł wsunąć do środka trzeci palec. Spock był gotowy. Kirk nie sądził, że to wszystko potrwa długo.

-Odwróć się. Chcę móc widzieć Twoją twarz kiedy będziesz dochodził.

Spock usłuchał go a kiedy Kirk spojrzał w dół zauważył, że jego członek był o wiele bardziej nabrzmiały niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Wyciągnął rękę aby go dotknąć ale Spock zamknął ją w żelaznym uścisku. Spojrzał w oczy Spocka, które były niemal czarne i dzikie

-Nie. – Wychrypiał Wolkanin. – Pozwól mi się trochę uspokoić. – Dodał głęboko wzdychając.

Kirk skinął głową i wycisnął sobie trochę żelu na dłoń a potem zabrał się za przygotowywanie swojego penisa. Spock poruszył się rozsuwając szerzej nogi po obu stronach Kirka, który odpowiedział wzuwając swoje nogi i kolana pod uda Wolkanina.

Z bijącym głośno sercem Kirk zajął odpowiednią pozycję. Tak bardzo tego pragnął. Dotknąwszy główką penisa popchnął lekko wypatrując na twarzy Spocka jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu. Czując, ze główka wsunęła się do środka zatrzymał się powstrzymując chęć kolejnego pchnięcia. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował Spocka wygłodniałe. Dziko. Głęboko.

Cofnął głowę i spojrzał na Spocka.

-Jim…-Jego imię zostało wypowiedziane głosem głębszym niż Kirk kiedykolwiek usłyszał z ust Wolkanina.

-Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Kirk.

Nagle Spock objął go nogami i wsunął go w siebie dalej zaciskając i rozluźniając mięśnie wokół jego penisa. Kirk zaczął się powoli poruszać a Wolkanin uniósł biodra na jego spotkanie.

Spock wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie jak gdyby chciał zajrzeć do jego duszy a wyzierająca z jego spojrzenia potrzeba była wręcz nie do opisania. Zaczęli poruszać się razem ogarnięci żądzą i pożądaniem. Spock wygiął ciało w łuk z zapamiętałej rozkoszy aby napotykać raz za razem zapamiętałe pchnięcia Kirka i kołysząc się jakby ich ciała stały się jednością. Przyciągnął twarz Kirka do kolejnego gwałtownego pocałunku a drugą dłonią ściskał jego pośladki tak mocno że na pewno pozostawił po sobie siniaki.

Obaj byli mokrzy od potu i żaru pożądania, dyszeli głośno złączeni ze sobą tak blisko, że Kirk czuł jak członek Wolkanina przesuwa się po jego brzuchu a ich pot dodaje mu nawilżenia jakiego potrzebował aby się po nim ślizgać.

Kirk poczuł zbliżający się orgazm i zatrzymał się ze strachu, że zaraz eksploduje. Nie chciał aby to wszystko się skończyło i poczuł jak leżący pod nim Spock zamarł.

-Jesteś blisko? – Zapytał cicho.

-Tak. – Odpowiedział Kirk. – Staram się nie myśleć o tym jaki jesteś ciasny i gorący.

Czekając aż jego ciało trochę się uspokoi, Kirk podniósł jedną z dłoni Spocka i zaczął ją pieścić przesuwając wskazującym i środkowym palcem po palcach Wolkanina do przodu i do tyłu tak jak robiły to Heike i T’Faylan.

Spock przestał na chwilę dyszeć.

-Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę ze znaczenia jakie ten gest ma wśród Wolkanów?

-Tak. – Odpowiedział Kirk wpatrując się w swoją dłoń nadal przesuwającą się po dłoni Spocka na sposób Wolkańskich małżonków. Wypytał o to Heike kiedy T’Faylan zostawiła ich samych.

-Czy to znaczy, że chcesz…

Kirk w końcu spojrzał na Spocka i odpowiedział na jego intensywne spojrzenie.

-Chciałbym oficjalnie się z Tobą związać, Spocku. – Oznajmił Kirk. -Jeżeli Ty także tego chcesz…-Dodał po chwili. W życiu nie pomyślałby, że będzie przeprowadzał tego rodzaju rozmowę w takiej sytuacji

-Zmieniłeś zdanie.

-Nigdy nie powiedziałem wprost, że tego nie chcę. Po prostu nie byłem na to gotowy. Ale bliskie spotkanie ze śmiercią na ogół wszystko zmienia. Więc…co o tym myślisz?

-Tak. Tak, Jamesie Kirk…Chcę abyś został moim małżonkiem.

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko a potem pochyliĺ i obdarzył Spocka kolejnym mocnym pocałunkiem starając się przekazać mu całe swoje serce, miłość i pożądanie i czując jak wracają do niego dziesięciokrotnie silniejsze.

-O Boże…będę pieprzyć Cię aż do jutra.

Zaczęli ocierać się o siebie szybko i gorączkowo Głębokie jęki Spocka tylko napędzały Kirka. Bez ostrzeżenia długie, smukłe palce przycisnęły się do jego twarzy i wszystkie odczucia podwoiły się i stały się bardziej intensywne kiedy Kirk zaczął odczuwać wszystko co czuł Spock. Gorączkowo łapiąc oddech Kirk utrzymał ostrożny intensywny rytm kiedy obaj wili się z rozkoszy. Pochyliwszy się na jednym ramieniu sięgnął wolną dłonią po penisa Spocka i zaczął poruszać nią na nim w rytmie podobnym do rytmu jego bioder potem poczuł jak dłoń Wolkanina zamyka się wokół jego własnej. Jego jądra ścisnęły się i uniosły i zaczął odczuwać narastające ciśnienie u podstawy penisa.

-Zaraz dojdę. – Wyjęczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Poczuł jak Spock zaciska się wokół niego sprawiając, że jego wnętrze stało się jeszcze ciaśniejsze. Poprzez ich złączone umysły czuł także główkę swojego penisa ocierającą się o prostatę Spocka i rażącą go elektryzującymi falami rozkoszy. Popchnął raz, drugi trzeci a potem, już na granicy ekstazy szepnął „Kocham cię” i eksplodował w rozkosznie drżącym odbierającym mu oddech orgazmie. Chwilę później usłyszał głuchy jęk Spocka który doszedł gwałtownie na jego dłoń i wypełnił jego umysł pulsującymi falami rozkoszy i miłości.


	14. Rozdział 14

Po cudownym poranku podczas którego on i Spock kochali się po raz pierwszy w łóżku a nie przy ich skale, na ścianie czy też na podłodze kajuty, nie żeby idea uprawiania seksu w którymś z tych miejsc jakoś mocno przeszkadzała Kirkowi, a jego oświadczyny zostały przyjęte reszta dnia była o wiele mniej przyjemna. Z perspektywy czasu, wiedział, że powinien się tego spodziewać ale zaślepiony pożądaniem kompletnie o tym zapomniał.

McCoy, który przyszedł do kajuty Kirka sprawdzić jak ma się jego pacjent nie mógł więc wiedzieć, że zamknięte od zewnątrz drzwi, które jako jeden z niewielu mógł otworzyć komendą komputera dotyczą także jego.

Słysząc otwierające się drzwi Kirk otworzył oczy. Wtulony w Spocka, z głową ułożoną na jego klatce piersiowej wydał z siebie cichy jęk kiedy został z niej zrzucony przez pewnego siedzącego pionowo zaszokowanego Wolkanina.

-Bones! - Wykrzyknął Kirk szamocząc się z prześcieradłem i próbując się nim przykryć mimo że naprawdę nie miał przed doktorem nic do ukrycia. McCoy, dzięki Bogu, nadal stał w drzwiach i patrzył na wszystko zszokowany. Na szczęście stał z dala od wykrywacza ruchu dlatego też drzwi na szczęście zdążyły się za nim zamknąć. To że był tu Doktor, to jedno. Kirk nie chciał aby cały statek dowiedział się o tym co tu się dzieje.

Kompletnie nie zażenowany swą nagością, Kirk stwierdził że zażenowanie byłoby jedną z emocji jaką uznał za nielogiczną, jego niegdysiejszy partner wstał z gracją z łóżka i przeszedł przez całą kajutę prawie do miejsca w którym stał McCoy aby zebrać to co zostało z jego munduru który pospiesznie zrzucił z siebie zeszłego wieczora kiedy wreszcie znaleźli chwilę dla siebie po wszystkim co się stało. Niektóre części munduru były w bardzo widoczny sposób rozdarte – co McCoy ioczywiście zauważył, i chociaż Spock wydawał się być tym nie zrażony, Kirk okrył się rumieńcem.

-Gdyby mnie pan potrzebował, Kapitanie, będę w swojej kajucie. - Powiedział Spock, tym samym tonem jakiego zwykle używał na mostku, i trzymając w dłoniach resztki munduru zniknął w łazience. Bogu dzięki za ich tylne wyjścia.

-Kapitanie? - Powtórzył niepotrzebnie McCoy. - Nie wiem co jest bardziej wkurzające to, że powiedziałem ci żebyś się nie przemęczał...- Lekarz spojrzał w dół na walające się po pokładzie resztki koszuli Kirka. - a ty mnie zignorowałeś czy za to, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że pieprzysz Spocka. Podobno jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Może zaczniemy od tego, co? Wydaje mi się, że Spock nie jest jedną z twoich zdobyczy. Od jak dawna to trwa?

Kirk wiedział, że wściekłość McCoya wzięła się ze zranionych uczuć. Wiedział też że nie chodziło mu tylko o zaskoczenie wynikające z nakrycia Kirka w łóżku ze Spockiem ale także z tego że nie miał pojęcia o tym, że Kirk był biseksualny, więc nie mógł tego w żaden sposób przewidzieć.

Pod koniec nauki w Akademii McCoy wiedział o nim właściwie wszystko. Poza jego okazjonalnymi przygodami z innymi mężczyznami. Chodziło o to, że McCoy był niezwykle zamknięty w sobie i w czasie przed przybyciem do Akademii nie spał z żadną kobietą poza Jocelyn. Miał też, przynajmniej według Kirka, staromodne poglądy na temat seksu i związków. Dobry doktor wyluzował dopiero pod koniec nauki i przespał się z kilkoma kobietami z którymi się wtedy spotykał.

Bones zawsze wiedział o rozwiązłości Kirka, ale z powodu swej powściągliwej natury, nigdy nie pytał go o szczegóły. Nie, żeby akurat mieli o czym rozmawiać jeżeli chodziło o mężczyzn. Było ich trzech, może czterech w pierwszych latach nauki. Kiedy poznał Bones'a na tyle, że był pewien iż jego biseksualność nie byłaby dla niego problemem spotykał się wyłącznie z kobietami. Więc nie było tematu i nie było sensu nawet o tym rozmawiać.

-Nie zbyt długo. Może kilka dni. - Powiedział cicho Kirk.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ty...- Doktor zamilkł.

-Tak, cóż...nie miałem okazji ci powiedzieć to nie tak, że przespałem się z połową chłopaków uczęszczających do Akademii – było ich zaledwie kilku na pierwszym roku.

Cholera. Dlaczego odczuwał potrzebę tego by się bronić? Nie zrobił niczego co dawałoby mu powód do wstydu. Chyba, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie ufał mu na tyle aby podzielić się tym z nim i zastanawiał się jakie inne sekrety przed nim ukrywa.

Kirk wstał żeby włożyć szlafrok. Nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o tym w wybebeszonym łóżku. Czując na sobie baczny wzrok McCoya spojrzał w dół i zobaczył kilka sińców na swoim ciele z których absolutnie nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć.

Podchodząc do replikatora wcisnął kod cappucino bez cukru i zanim jego życzenie zostało spełnione na ekranie pojawiło się pytanie: kakaowa posypka +| -. Cappucino z kakaową posypką...niech Bóg błogosławi Charalam. Z filiżanką w ręku zasiadł przy biurku i zaprosił gestem McCoya aby do niego dołączył.

-Nie rozumiem. - Powiedział siadając McCoy. - Nie mogę go znieść po tym co ci zrobił i myślałem że ty także go nie lubisz. To zakrawa na ironię ale po zniszczeniu Wolkana byłem po jego stronie kiedy chciał usunąć cię z mostku kiedy mu wymyślałeś. Dopiero kiedy wyrzucił cię z pieprzonego statku zorientowałem się, że był w błędzie. Wtedy powiedział mi, że ktoś powinien cię złamać. Naprawdę nie wziąłem sobie tego poważnie.

-Słucham? - Kirk niemal zakrztusił się upitym właśnie łykiem kawy. Po raz pierwszy o tym słyszał i ucieszyło go to, że jego przyjaciel postanowił zaryzykować zetknięciem się z wściekłością Wolkanina kiedy dowiedział się, że   
Kirk został sam na Planecie Ery Lodowcowej. Powstrzymał uśmiech. To musiała być bardzo ciekawa rozmowa, biorąc pod uwagę jak niemożliwie zachowywał się wtedy Spock.

-Tak było. Powiedziałem mu, że po kwalifikacji do Kentucky Derby nie zostawia się w stajni najlepszego ogiera.

Mimo napiętej sytuacji Kirk uśmiechnął się.

-A on pewnie wtedy zapytał co konie mają wspólnego z próbą wzniecenia buntu?

Bones zignorował jego uśmiech na rzecz miny która dokładnie pokazywała, że 'Bones jest na niego naprawdę wściekły'.

-Nie. Powiedział, że to ciekawa metafora a potem stwierdził, cytuję 'że każdego ogiera należy złamać zanim odkryje się jego potencjał'.

-Spock naprawdę tak powiedział? O mnie? - Kirk zapamiętał to sobie i postanowił później z nim o tym porozmawiać.

Lekarz odchylił się na krześle ze splecionymi na klatce piersiowej ramionami i spojrzał na niego spode łba.

Kirk objął kubek obiema dłońmi i upił pierwszy łyk.

-Co sobie pomyślisz jeżeli ci powiem, że to ja wykonałem pierwszy ruch?

To zmusiło lekarza do reakcji.

-Dlaczego? On zawsze doprowadza cię do szału i ciągle się kłócicie. Co takiego widzisz w tym sztywnym, obojętnym sukinsynu? Nie jest niczym więcej tylko chodzącym komputerem.

Kirk poczuł kolejną falę złości słysząc to przezwisko i dało się to słyszeć w jego głosie.

-On nie jest pieprzonym chodzącym komputerem. On jest...

-Nie, przepraszam cię...masz rację Jim. - Przerwał mu głośno McCoy.- Zdarza mu się odczuwać emocje. Na przykład wtedy kiedy jest taki zły że próbuje cię zabić.

Gdybyś chciał go zabić użyłbyś chwytu tal-shaya...

Nawet jeżeli ambasador miał rację to rzeczywiście nie było najlepsze posunięcie, którego w dodatku nie można było tak łatwo obronić. Ta myśl zatrzymała Kirka na chwilę. Obroną nic tutaj nie wskóra, tylko pogorszy sytuację a ze wcześniejszych doświadczeń wiedział, że wkurzanie się także nie pomoże. Powstrzymywanie się nie leżało w jego naturze jeżeli był kapitanem statku kosmicznego karcącym człoka załog, jako że rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem mógłby mu za to przyłożyć. Edukacja na ścieżce dowódczej miała swoje dobre strony także w życiu prywatnym.

-Nie sądzę aby obrzucanie go wyzwiskami ci pomogło. - Powiedział spokojnie. - Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, Spock jest moim partnerem a ja za cholerę nie pozwolę ci tu siedzieć i go obrażać.

-Po prostu staram się to wszystko zrozumieć, Jim. - Burknął McCoy. - To wszystko zaczęło się jeszcze przed wypadkiem, prawda?

-Tak, dlaczego pytasz? - Zapytał ze zdziwieniem Kirk.

-Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej pomyślałbym sobie, że namieszał ci w głowie podczas odgrywania szopki z Wolkańskim łączeniem umysłów kiedy ty leżałeś w śpiączce.

Był to pierwszy raz kiedy McCoy o tym wspomniał. Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc Kirk powinien dowiedzieć się o tym co się działo podczas wypisu z izby chorych. Więc Bones musiał wiedzieć o tym, ze Kirk czytał protokół z wypadku i akcji ratunkowej skoro trudno było zignorować resztki jego munduru walające się po pokładzie. Czytanie sprawozdań zdecydowanie nie leżało wysoko na jego liście zobowiązań.

-Zeszliśmy się ze sobą kilka dni temu, już po przylocie do kolonii. Wiem, że tego nie rozumiesz ale ta więź tworzyła się między nami od samego wylotu z Ziemi. Nie mogę nawet powiedzieć, że to sprawa przyciągających się przeciwieństw ponieważ wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy do siebie całkiem podobni.

-Wpadłeś po uszy jeżeli tak uważasz. - Stwierdził z zaskoczeniem McCoy.

Kirk zaczął odczuwać wzbierającą w nim frustrację. Nie próbował nigdy zrozumieć dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi wybrał właśnie Spocka, więc wytłumaczenie czegoś czego sam nie rozumiał było trudne. A gdyby zaczął ględzić o pokrewnych duszach McCoy zamknąłby go do odwołania w wariatkowie.

Dlaczego miałby to wyjaśniać. Nigdy przedtem nie pytał McCoya dlaczego podobały mu się te a nie inne kobiety. Może lepiej było skupić się na uczuciach doktora i tym dlaczego czuje się tak a nie inaczej.

Przeczesał palcami włosy i odetchnął głęboko.

-Posłuchaj Bones. Przepraszam cię. Naprawdę chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać ale sam wiesz jacy byliśmy zajęci odkąd tu przylecieliśmy. Po prostu nie miałem na to szans.

-Jasne...Zaczynam się zastanawiać jak do tego wszystkiego doszło.

-Właśnie o tym mówię. Nie mieliśmy czasu na romantyczne kolacyjki przy świecach i wspólne urlopy na ciekawych planetach. - Nie chciał żeby zabrzmiało to obrzydliwie ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób o tym mówić. - Po prostu łapaliśmy okazje gdzie się dało.

-Nie mów mi, że przed wyjazdem na te katastrofalne badania byłeś niewyspany. Jeżeli to zmęczenie spowodowało...

-Ani mi się waż oskarżać mnie o coś co się nie zdarzyło.- Odbił piłeczkę Kirk, tracąc kontrolę nad swoim temperamentem. - Czytałeś sprawozdanie Spocka. Tricodery oraz inny sprzęt nie działały więc nie mogliśmy wiedzieć, że dno jaskini było nie stabline i że się pod nami zapadnie. Nie stało się to przez brak koncentracji. W momencie wypadku prowadził nas Saival.

Zorientowawszy się, że rzuca przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie Kirk skupił wzrok na stojącym przed nim pustym kubku.

-Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć to Spock spędził tamtą noc w kolonii z ambasadorem.

-I co robił? Poznawał sekrety przyszłości? - Zadrwił McCoy.

Jest wściekły i zawiedziony. Przypomniał sobie Kirk i znowu głęboko odetchnął.

-Nie. Narzeczona Spocka, z którą dzielił telepatyczną więź, zginęła w katastrofie. Potrzebował pomocy by uporać cię z tym oraz ze stratą matki. Dlatego właśnie zwrócił się do Sepaka, który tamtej nocy pomagał mu dojść do siebie.

Tak jak podejrzewał Kirk, McCoy natychmiast się zamknął po usłyszeniu tego. Jeżeli doktor nie rozumiał w momencie przylotu przez co przechodzili Wolkanie, informacje jakimi podzieliła się z nim Rada Starszych zapewne dotyczyła więzi i konsekwencji ich zerwania w momencie nagłej śmierci partnera. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że to właśnie było największym problemem Uzdrowicieli, Bones na pewno podszkolił się w tym temacie i wiedział wszystko o cierpieniu na jakie skazany był Spock przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Ktoś musiał mu tylko o tym przypomnieć.

Kirk wiedział, że mimo swoich wad i gburowatego podejścia Doktor McCoy był głębi duszy miłym i troskliwym mężczyzną. Jego głos był dużo cichszy kiedy zadał pytanie które Kirk zdecydowanie spodziewał się usłyszeć.

-Dlaczego Spock wdał się w związek z Uhurą skoro był zaręczony z kimś innym?

Boże, miał nadzieję, że Spock go nie zabije tylko zrozumie tę potrzebę wyjawienia jego tajemnicy. Była to jedna z rzeczy o których musiał porozmawiać z kochankiem. Wiedział, że czekają ich ciężkie czasy, obaj byli zbyt uparci i zdeterminowani więc nie mogło być inaczej, w razie potrzeby gdyby sytuacja go przerosła zwróciłby się o pomoc właśnie do Bones'a. Wolkanie nie zwierzali się przyjaciołom ze swoich kłopotów ale Kirk wiedział, że on sam czasami będzie musiał to zrobić.

-Zaręczyny zaaranżowano zgodnie ze starym Wolkańskim zwyczajem a oni nigdy nie byli sobie bliscy. I chociaż rzadko się to zdarza, młodzi Wolkanie często wdają się w inne związki zanim naprawdę się zwiążą. Uhura wiedziała o narzeczonej Spocka i nie przeszkadzało jej to. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego zgodziła się być ze Spockiem sam ją o to zapytaj.

McCoy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony ale potem opamiętał się i znowu zaczął się krzywić.

-Nie muszę ci chyba powtarzać, że to co robicie jest sprzeczne z regulaminem?

-Nie zrobisz mi tego. - Powiedział zaskoczony Kirk.

Tego właśnie najbardziej obawiał się Kirk, odkąd został kapitanem. Trochę naiwnie wierzył że udało im się dojść od porozumienia w tej sprawie ponad dwa tygodnie temu. Wydawało mu się, że następnym razem wrócą do tego podczas jakieś bitwy, w sytuacji kiedy on będzie chciał zrobić coś szalonego przekonany o dużej szansie odniesienia sukcesu. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że to co działo się w jego życiu uczuciowym prędzej czy później zmusiłoby go do zajęcia się tą kwestią. Chociaż powinien być na to przygotowany.

-Za pozwoleniem Kapitanie, moim obowiązkiem jest opieka nad członkami załogi tego statku. Proszę nie starać się mnie przekonać, że nie martwiłby się pan gdyby Spock musiał wziąć udział w jakiejś skrajnie niebezpiecznej misji.

-Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba sam bym go tam wysłał. - Odpowiedział wyzywająco Kirk.

-Nie wierzę panu. - Powiedział McCoy patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Z nim byłoby tak samo sądząc po numerze jaki wyciął w izbie chorych. Coś mi mówi że nie ryzykowałby tak bardzo gdybyście się nie pieprzyli.

Kirk poczuł kolejny przypływ złości i chęci obrony. Spock był bardzo logicznym stworzeniem, ale to co zrobił kiedy jego kochanek leżał w śpiączce, to o czym jeszcze tak dokładnie nie porozmawiali, nie miał pojęcia czy w sytuacji kryzysowej Spock trzymałby się regulaminu. Kilka razy udowodnił jak bardzo wpływały na niego trudne sytuacje i że nie zawsze zachowywał się wtedy logicznie. Było to coś o czym naprawdę musieli pogadać jeżeli naprawdę chcieli związać się ze sobą telepatycznie. Bez względu na to co działo się w jego życiu prywatnym, bezpieczeństwo statku i jego załogi było dla niego najważniejsze.

Poza tym inną rzeczą która go wkurzała było to, że McCoy powtarzał, że on i Spock się pieprzą. I chociaż sam Kirk użył tego słowa, czuł że kiedy do tego doszło kochali się zamiast po prostu uprawiać seks. Nie wiedział czy jego przyjaciel mógł wyobrazić sobie, że Spock mógł być w łóżku czymś innym niż tylko automatem czy naprawdę był aż tak mściwy i chciał pomniejszyć to co ich łączyło. Tak czy inaczej zaznaczenie, że nie chodziło tu tylko o seks wcale by mu nie pomogło. Tak naprawdę mogłoby mu zaszkodzić.

W sumie mógł powiadomić Bones'a w tym momencie i skończyć z tym wszystkim raz na zawsze.

-Wiem, że nic co powiem nie przekona cię do tego, że mój związek ze Spockiem nie doprowadzi do katastrofy więc proszę cię abyś mi zaufał. Nie chciałem mówić ci o tym teraz ale w tej sytuacji nie mam wyboru, Spock i ja chcemy związać się telepatycznie. Kiedy to zrobimy Flota nie będzie mogła nas rozdzielić.

McCoy wbił w niego szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia oczy.

-Czyś ty do reszty zwariował? W jednej chwili mogliby was zdegradować do stopnia chorążego. Nie pogrywaj sobie z nimi. A poza tym czy ty wiesz co oznacza związek telepatyczny? To zobowiązanie na całe życie.

-Nie, nie zwariowałem i wiem doskonale co oznacza tego rodzaju więź. - Oczywiście, że był to szalony pomysł. Kilka miesięcy czy nawet kilka dni temu w życiu by się nie zgodził na coś takiego. Ale to, że otarł się o śmierć sprawiło iż przekonał się, że jeśli czuł że coś jest właściwe nie było sensu czekać. Obaj mogli skorzystać z unikalnej okazji spojrzenia na własną przyszłość która pokazała im potencjał tego kim mogliby się stać. Pytanie czy jeśli McCoy się o tym dowie pomoże mu to lepiej wszystko zrozumieć. Z drugiej strony nie miał nic do stracenia.

-Ambasador Spock przez lata był telepatycznie związany ze swoim kapitanem. Zanim stworzyli tę więź jego Kirk, podobnie jak ja, wiódł niezwykle rozwiązłe życie a ja wyciągnąłem z tego takie same wnioski jak on. Spock jest wszystkim czego nie wiedziałem że potrzebuję do życia.

McCoy wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. 

-Na litość boską, Jim nie mów mi że podjąłeś decyzję która może zmienić całe twoje życie pod wpływem tego czego się od niego dowiedziałeś. Ty nie jesteś tamtym Kapitanem Kirkiem. Nawet obywaj Wolkanie znacznie się od siebie różnią.  
-To prawda, że nasze życie wygląda inaczej i sprawiło, że jesteśmy kim jesteśmy. Ale mimo wszystko jesteś my tacy sami. Stopień naszego dopasowania zmniejsza to co nie ważne i sięga w głąb nas samych. Tam właśnie jesteśmy połączeni Spock i ja.  
-Połączeni? Jakimi bzdurami nakarmił cię ambasador? - Zadrwił McCoy.

Kirk wstał gwałtownie z fotela zaciskając pięści. W tamtym momencie naprawdę chciał przywalić Bonesowi a nie zrobienie tego wysiliło całą jego silną wolę. Zamiast tego odezwał się bardzo cicho i stanowczo.

-Rozumiem, że tego nie rozumiesz Bones. I mogę cię zapewnić że ambasador do niczego mnie nie nakłaniał. Nie musiał ponieważ sam to czuję. I mam nadzieję, że wierzysz mi kiedy mówię, że wiem co czuję. Jeżeli chodzi o mnie i Spocka będziesz musiał zaufać, że wiem co robię. A ja przypomnę ci naszą rozmowę za jakieś dwadzieścia, może pięćdziesiąt lat.

McCoy przyglądał mu się przez jakiś czas. I chociaż Kirk znał Bones'a całkiem nieźle, przez jego skrytą naturę nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział o czym myślał dobry doktor albo co mógłby mu powiedzieć.

-Przepraszam cię, Jim ale nie uda ci się wmówić mi, że to dobry pomysł. Póki co jednak nie powiadomię o niczym kierownictwa.

Kirk był za bardzo wkurzony aby mu odpowiedzieć i tylko patrzył jak McCoy wyszedł z jego kajuty nie oglądając się za siebie.

=_=_=_=

Dowodem na to jak bardzo wściekły był McCoy było to, że zapomniał zrobić to po co w ogóle przyszedł do kajuty Kirka. Kirk wziął prysznic, ubrał się a potem wezwał Spocka. Oficer naukowy wyszedł popracować trochę w jednym z laboratoriów ale obiecał stawić się w jego kajucie.

Za każdym razem kiedy Kirk rozmyślał o ich kłótni czuł się wściekły i zraniony przez to jak McCoy podszedł do tematu i stwierdził, że musi czymś się zająć i przestać o tym myśleć. Zaczął od sprawozdań związanych z pracami w kolonii. Cieszył się, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Wiele projektów zakończono przez czasem a reszta była prawie na ukończeniu.

Po sprawdzeniu co działo się w kolonii zajął się korespondencją z Floty Gwiezdnej i zdziwił się ile wiadomości zebrało się w jego skrzynce. Kiedy zaczął je przeglądać zorientował się, że prawdopodobnie zwykle dostawał tylko te wiadomości, które przejrzała najpierw Uhura ponieważ niektóre z wiadomości ani go nie interesowały ani nie były związane z jego pracą.

Nie musiał wiedzieć o tym że Porucznik Chu'oun dostał Nagrodę Nobla za badania nad leczniczymi właściwościami roślin z planety Gamma Cignii III. Tamta najprawdopodobniej trafiłaby do Spocka i jeżeli on uznałby że go to zainteresuje powiedziałby mu o tym podczas posiłku albo partii szachów. Ale Uhura spędzała teraz większość czasu w kolonii pomagając jej mieszkańcom zbudować bibliotekę oraz bazę edukacyjną, chyba że kontrolowała zmiany w grafiku albo miała dyżur na mostku jako najwyższy rangą oficer.

Myśląc o pracy Uhury i Charalam zorientował się jak mało uwagi poświęcał pracy innych ludzi na statku i postanowił to zmienić. Wierzył, że nagradzanie członków załogi za ich wysiłek to jedno. Najważniejsze było to żeby lepiej ich poznał. Spock mógł mu w tym pomóc.

Odgłos otwieranych drzwi wyrwał Kirka z zamyślenia.

-Jim.

Kirk wstał zza biurka przeszedł przez kajutę i objął go w pasie przychylając się do pocałunku. Pocałunek był zmysłowy i delikatny ale nie podniecający. Kiedy się skończył Kirk oparł się czołem o czoło Spocka.

-Napijesz się herbaty?

-Z przyjemnością. Jak ci poszła rozmowa z McCoyem. Słyszałem was wchodząc pod prysznic. Mówiliście poniesionymi głosami.

-Był wkurzony jak sto diabłów i zagroził, że powiadomi Flotę o tym, że złamaliśmy regulamin. Kiedy powiedziałem mu, że zamierzamy się pobrać naprawdę się wściekł. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu potrzebuje trochę czasu aby oswoić się z tą sytuacją. - Powiedział Kirk chociaż wcale nie był tego taki pewien. Przez lata spędzone w Akademii pomagał Bonesowi uporać się z najróżniejszymi kłopotami. Ale czasami kiedy coś zagroziło jego systemowi wartości Bones nigdy o tym nie zapominał ani nie był zdolny wybaczyć. Zaufanie i szczerość były dla Bonesa niezwykle ważne i ukrywając swój związek ze Spockiem prawdopodobnie zlekceważył obie te rzeczy. Czas pokaże jak było naprawdę.

-Formalnie rzecz biorąc, skoro Doktor McCoy wie o naszym związku jego obowiązkiem jest powiadomić naszych zwierzchników. - Powiedział Spock biorąc Kirka za rękę. - I chociaż nie powinienem pochwalać jego lekceważenia procedur jestem jednak za to wdzięczny.

Kirk spojrzał na niego uśmiechając się słabo i poczekał aż Spock upije łyk herbaty.

-O co ci chodziło z przymusem złamania mnie? - Zapytał.

Mimo zaskoczenia Spock jednak się nie opluł.

-Nadal uważam, że miałem rację. Twoje niezdyscyplinowane wybuchy intuicji same w sobie niosą potencjał zakończenia się katastrofą. Jednak połączone ze zdolnościami przywódczymi i dobrą oceną sytuacji zwykle prowadzą do sukcesu.

-Podaj mi przykład. - Powiedział Kirk siadając przy biurku i zapraszając do niego Spocka.

-Gdyby Enterprise poleciał za Naradą i zaatakował prawdo podzieliłby los Kelvina. Jednak ty wykazałeś się umiejętnościami strategicznymi. Na przykład twój pomysł aby schronić się w polu magnetycznym Tytana za Saturnem, teleportować się na Naradę by zabrać z niej pojemnik z czerwoną materią a potem zniszczyć wiertło i staranować Naradę... to wszystko były komendy świetnego taktyka.

-Mogę pokazać ci błąd w twoim rozumowaniu?

Reakcją na to pytanie była jedynie uniesiona brew, która wywołała u Kirka uśmiech.

-Wszystkie twoje przykłady wymyśliłem sam. Ty pojawiłeś się na mostku dopiero wtedy kiedy ja już stwierdziłem, że atak partyzancki jest naszą jedyną szansą na zniszczenie Narady. Rozmawiałem właśnie z mostkiem kiedy się na nim pojawiłeś. Więc kiedy mówisz, że 'ogier musi zostać złamany' przez jakieś zdarzenie z zewnątrz...nie sądzisz, że w tym przypadku złamałem się sam?

-To logiczny argument. - Powiedział Spock a na jego twarzy pojawiła się jego wersja uśmiechu.

-Więc powinienem cię spytać czy teraz uważasz, że zostałem złamany? 

-W pewnym sensie. - Zawahał się Spock. - Podejrzewam, że dopóki nie nabierzesz większego doświadczenia będę musiał na ciebie uważać i czasami nad tobą zapanować.

-I kto mówi, że Wolkanie nie mają poczucia humoru. - Powiedział Kirk wybuchając śmiechem.

-Jeżeli zdradzisz to komuś dobitnie się tego wyprę. - Zagroził Spock po czym Kirk roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej.

Ich dłonie, leżące na blacie biurka splotły się ze sobą. Kirk zaczął pieścić dwoma palcami dłoń Spocka i usłyszał jego urywany oddech. Uwielbiał wzbudzać w nim tę reakcję. Uwielbiał kiedy tracił choć tę niewielką odrobinę kontroli.

-Jim, wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy przedyskutować twoją chęć zostania moim małżonkiem.

-Z dala od przepoconej pościeli i szalejących hormonów? - Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

-No właśnie. Musisz coś zrozumieć. Kiedy się na to zdecydujemy nie da się tego cofnąć.

-Będziemy razem aż do śmierci? - Zacytował Kirk.

-A nawet dłużej. To bardzo znaczący krok.

Kirk przypomniał sobie że ambasador już z nim o tym rozmawiał. Spojrzał głęboko w oczy Spocka zastanawiając się czy Spock powiedział mu to ponieważ chciał być ostrożny czy dlatego że sam nie był pewny czy postępują właściwie. Ale kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał stwierdził, że takie myślenie krzywdzi jego kochanka. Jeżeli Spock miał jakieś wątpliwości podzieli się nimi. Żadnych gierek. Żadnego wciskania kitu.

-Spocku, powiedz mi co sądzisz o tym, że zostałem dowódcą Enterprise?

Spock spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Kirk zauważył, że działo się to coraz rzadziej ponieważ zaczął się przyzwyczajać co jego sposobu myślenia.

-Wierzę, że to twoje pierwsze i najważniejsze przeznaczenie. - Powiedział cicho Spock.

-Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. Ponieważ ja myślę w ten sposób o byciu z tobą. Ten wrzechświat tak bardzo różni się od tego jakiego doświadczyli tamci Kirk i Spock a jednak my i tak jesteśmy razem i jest w nim wiele innych stałych elementów. Nawet gdyby mój instynkt pierwotny i intuicja nie mówiłyby mi, że to co robimy jest słuszne zrobiłby to za nie wszechświat. Co czujesz myśląc o możliwości spędzenia ze mną reszty życia?

-Co czuję? - Zamyślił się Spock rozważając to słowo. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na dłoni Kirka. - Miłość jaką do ciebie czuję jest nieproporcjonalnie większa od czasu jaki ze sobą spędziliśmy. Słuszność tego co nas łączy wykracza poza jakąkolwiek logikę. Waham się aby nazwać to przeznaczeniem ale jednak w naszym przypadku trudno jest tego uniknąć. Poza wszelką wątpliwością pragnę dzielić z tobą życie, pragnę móc podzielić się z tobą wszystkim co mam. To, że prawie cię straciłem uświadomiło mi jak wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Przez trzy godziny kiedy nie wiedzieliśmy czy przeżyjesz a w moim świecie zabrakło Jima Kirka byłem pogrążony w smutku. Jesteś dniem po mojej nocy, ciepłem mojego zimna, ozazą na mojej pustyni. Nie masz się o co martwić Jim. Pragnę tego byś został moim małżonkiem bardziej niż pragnąłem czegokolwiek przedtem w całym moim życiu.

Kirk wpatrywał się w Spocka kompletnie oniemiały. Poza tym, że było to najdłuższe wyznanie jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał od kochanka było też ono najbardziej żarliwe. Śwadom głębi uczuć Wolkanina i jego pożądania nie powinien być aż tak zdziwiony poezją jego słów.

Och jak bardzo McCoy mylił się co do obecności tej naprawdę cudownej istoty w jego życiu. Po rozmowie z Bonesem zorientował się, że w czasie jaki upłynął odkąd opuścili Ziemię jego uczucia względem Spocka zmieniły się z pogardy w aprobatę a potem, cicho i powoli wraz z upływającymi dniami jakie minęły od rozpoczęcia misji, w miłość. Naprawdę miał nadzieję że, po pewnym czasie, dobry doktor to zrozumie. Miał zamiar zmienić swojego przyjaciela nawet jeżeli miałoby mu to zająć resztę życia i doprowadzić do tego by Bones zobaczył co kryje się pod maską Spocka.

-Ja też cię kocham, Spocku. I nie zmienię zdania. Uważam, że powinniśmy zawrzeć naszą więź podczas obecności tutaj. Po co mielibyśmy czekać skoro obaj wiemy, że jesteś osobą z którą chcę spędzić resztę życia? Wystarczająco dużo czasu spędziłem uciekając od jednej miłostki do drugiej a każda z nich w ogóle nie miała sensu. Nigdy nie będę chciał się ustatkować w tradycyjnym znaczeniu tego słowa i mieć żonę i dzieci czekających na mnie na Ziemi. Chcę być tutaj w kosmosie, odkrywać go i przekraczać granice. Zaciągnąłem się do Floty na resztę życia. Masz rację to jest moje przeznaczenie, ale ty także nim jesteś. Nie mam zamiaru ukrywać naszego związku. Jestem dumny z bycia twoim partnerem. Chcę zostać twoim małżonkiem.  
Mimo iż Spock siedział bardzo sztywno po drugiej stronie jego biurka Kirk wiedział jak bardzo poruszyły go jego słowa.

-Więc, czy istnieje jakaś specjalna ceremonia? - Zapytał Kirk po chwili milczenia.

-Tak.- Odpowiedział po chwili Spock. - Ale wymaga ona specjalnego planowania i tego aby Enterprise został ns orbicie dłużej niż wcześniej planowaliśmy.

-Hmm... Moglibyśmy porozmawiać z ambasadorem i poprosić go aby przekonał Radę Starszych aby poprosiła Flotę o przedłużenie naszego pobytu o kilka dni.

-Czy nadużywanie gościnności Rady Starszych i cierpliwości naszych zwierzchników abyśmy mogli zawrzeć oficjalny związek nie wydaje ci się zbyt samolubne i frywolne?

-Myślę tylko o tym ile udało nam się osiągnąć. Zalegalizowanie naszego związku jest wisienką na torcie.

-Jim, podczas Wolkańskich ceremonii ślubnych nie ma miejsca na torty weselne.

Kirk wiedział, widząc jak bardzo Spock stara się powstrzymać uśmiech, że Wolkanin się z nim droczy.

-Spocku, zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

Wolkanin wysłuchał jego prośby wstając z miejsca i obchodząc biurko aby ukucnąć przed Kirkiem. Pocałunek był z początku delikatny, usta i zęby ssały i przygryzały się nawzajem ale potem zaczął się zmieniać. Kirk niechętnie przerwał pocałunek.

-Opowiedz mi o wszystkim.- Spock wstał i uniósł brew kiedy Kirk poklepał się po kolanie. - Usiądź mi na kolanach, przodem do mnie. - Dodał Kirk.

Kiedy Spock rozsiadł się wygodnie Kirk objął go w pasie i uniósł głowę patrząc na niego z wyczekująco. Spock objął go ramionami za szyję i pocałował w czoło.

-Najpierw muszę powiadomić ojca. Kiedy uzyskamy jego zgodę trzeba będzie przygotować kun-utkal-if-fee, czyli umówione miejsce. Tam będzie miała miejsce krótka oficjalna ceremonia, przeprowadzona przez przewodniczącego klanu, zwykle jest nią matka rodu. Po zakończeniu ceremonii więź małżeńska tworzy się w odosobnieniu i przy najbliższej okazji zostaje sprawdzona przez uzdrowiciela.

-Czy jest coś takiego jak orszak weselny? - Zapytał Kirk myśląc o tym jak bardzo chciałby aby niektórzy członkowie załogi mogli wziąć udział w tym przedsięwzięciu.

-Zwykle nie ma takiej potrzeby ponieważ ceremonia odbywa się krótko po wystąpieniu objawów Pon Farru.

-Zróbmy to Spocku.

\- Nie musimy się spieszyć pomimo gróźb McCoya.

Kirk naprawdę chciał to zrobić. Wiedział, że to właściwe posunięcie i nie miał zamiaru pozwolić aby Wolkańska rozwaga opóźniła to co i tak było nieodwracalne.

-Właśnie wyznałeś mi, co do mnie czujesz używając najpiękniejszych słów jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Chcesz tej więzi. Ja chcę tej więzi. Powiedz mi gdzie tkwi logika w odwlekaniu tego czego obaj chcemy.

Spock spojrzał na niego, ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i obaj wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem przez chwilę.

-Dobrze więc. Porozmawiam z ojcem. - Powiedział wstając Spock i Kirk poczuł się osamotniony.

Wstał i przyciągnął głowę Spocka do kolejnego pocałunku. Ten stał się o wiele bardziej namiętny od momentu kiedy ich usta otworzyły się a języki zawinęły wokół się siebie. Kirk poczuł jak twardnieje jego członek a potem poczuł podniecenie Wolkanina. Spock był niczym nowy, kuszący narkotyk, którego Kirk nie miał dość po jednym spróbowaniu. Kiedy to do niego dotarło zaczął się zastanawiać jak u licha, kiedy wrócą do swoich normalnych obowiązków, będzie mógł trzymać ręce na tyle daleko od Spocka, żeby obaj mogli normalnie pracować. Odsunął się.

-Niedobrze. Za każdym razem kiedy cię dotykam mam ochotę zerwać z ciebie ubranie i pieprzyć cię bez opamiętania. Co ja zrobię kiedy podczas naszych wspólnych wacht na mostku?

-Mam nadzieję że będziesz w stanie jednak się powstrzymać.- Powiedział powiedział z udawaną powagą Spock chociaż jego opuchnięte od pocałunków usta trochę zniszczyły ten efekt. - Gdyby kapitan przerzucił mnie przez stanowisko oficera naukowego i entuzjastycznie wziął od tyłu...nie miałoby to pozytywnego wpływu na morale załogi. Prawdopodobnie pracownicy mostka pomyśleliby sobie, że okazujesz mi niepotrzebny faworytyzm.

-Wyobrażasz to sobie...? - Zapytał wybuchając śmiechem Kirk.

-Wolałbym nie, Jim. – Stwierdził Spock. - Za trzydzieści trzy minuty mam spotkanie. Chciałbym, jeżeli mogę zajrzeć do twego umysłu i pokazać ci to czym podzielił się ze mną ambasador.

Kirk zastanawiał się co wtedy robili ale nie chciał przekraczać granicy prywatności i po prostu zapytać. Czuł się niesamowicie zaszczycony, że Spock sam z siebie chciał podzielić się z nim czymś tak osobistym.

-Jak chcesz to zrobić? Czy możemy się położyć?

-Jeśli zechcesz.

Położyli się na łóżku twarzą w twarz. Kiedy Spock przyłożył palce do twarzy Kirka jego oczy natychmiast się zamknęły. Tak jak podczas pocałunku, tylko że taki pocałunek sięgał aż do głębi jego duszy.

Widzi wypełniony światłem pokój. Stała w nim ciemnowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku. To Amanda. Była moją matką. Spock mówi jej, że ma zamiar poddać się procesowi osiągnięcia Kolinahru i pyta ją czy będzie zawiedziona jeżeli w ten sposób odrzuci wszystkie emocje. Cokolwiek postanowisz ja, jako twoja matka, zawsze będę z ciebie dumna. Czuje bezwarunkową miłość i wielkie poczucie straty.

Widok zmienia się i Kirk widzi czerwony krajobraz pełen skał i rozwiewanego wiatrem piachu. Wolkan. Pustynię gdzie pozbywano się wszelkich emocji. Nie osiągnąłeś Kolinahru – twoje ludzkie emocje są trudne do usunięcia.

W transie oba te wydarzenia łączą się i Kirk rozumie, że ambasador podzielił się tym wspomnieniem ze Spockiem aby mu pomóc. Widzi złotą nić łączącą oba wymiary w których żył Spock. Ta nić prowadzi ich do niego. Izba chorych. Podjęta decyzja. On widzi światło i rozpoznaje je kiedy staje się ono silniejsze, i czuje jego przyciąganie. Światło ciągnie też za sobą Spocka ale ambasador odciąga ich obydwu. Jego czas jeszcze nie nadszedł.

Kirk czuje jak ich umysły ostrożnie się oddzielają kiedy Spock się wycofuje a Kirk leży na łóżku zwrócony twarzą do kochanka i nie może się odezwać z powodu guli jaką czuje w gardle.

-Byłem gotowy umrzeć. - Powiedział Kirk przełykając głośno. - Pamiętam to światło. Im dłużej na nie patrzyłem tym ciężej było mu się oprzeć. Gdybyście po mnie nie przyszli poddałbym się.

-Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu aby twoja katra oddzieliła się od twego ciała.

-Katra? - Zapytał Kirk. To brzmiało jak kolejny przykład Wolkańskiego mistycyzmu.

-Twoja esencja, niektórzy nazywają ją duchem, duszą lub świadomością. - Wyjaśnił cicho Spock. - Na Wulkanie katry wielu znanych mieszkańców planety przechowywano w Sali Myśli. Wszystkie zostały nieodwracalnie zniszczone wraz ze zniszczeniem planety. Kiedy powstaje Wolkańska więź małżeńska katry obu malżonków łączą się, są razem a jednak osobno. Formalne słowa opisują to 'nigdy i zawsze razem i osobno'. Wierzymy, że ta więź trwa nawet po śmierci.

-Czyż to co zrobiliście nie kryło w sobie ryzyka?

-Kryło, jednak ambasador bardzo mi pomógł. Odkryłem, że przeżywa łączenie się z tobą na swój sposób i dzięki temu mógł mi pomóc i upewnić się że będę bezpieczny. Ponieważ wytworzyła się między nami telepatyczna więź mogłem do ciebie dotrzeć i obaj mogliśmy pomóc ci wrócić.

Do mnie. Niewypowiedziane słowa wisiały między nimi. Rozmowy o katrach i duszach były dziwne ale Kirk w nie nie wątpił. Wszechświat był pełen dziwniejszych rzeczy, które z pewnością napotkają podczas ich pięcioletniej misji.

Pochylając się do przodu przycisnął swoje usta do ust Spocka w leniwym pocałunku. Odsunąwszy się podparł się na łokciu i spoglądając na kochanka stwierdził, że zaraz pęknie mu serce.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć w to jak silne stały się moje uczucia do ciebie w tak krótkim czasie. - Powiedział cicho Kirk wpatrując się w ciemne oczy. Przesunął palcem od uniesionej brwi aż do policzka Spocka - Nigdy przedtem nie czułem do nikogo nic takiego. Ambasador mówi, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. Jestem skłonny mu uwierzyć. - Pochylił się opierając czoło na czole Spocka i poczuł jak silne, ciepłe palce przeczesują jego włosy. - Kocham cię.

-A ja kocham ciebie.

=_=_=_=

Kirk był znudzony. Większość popołudnia spędził nad papierami. Jedną z wiadomości była prośba aby Enterprise został na orbicie kolonii o cztery dni dłużej na prośbę Starszego Sepaka. To było coś nowego. Nie widział ambasadora od jego odwiedzin w izbie chorych. Ponieważ nadal był objęty swego rodzaju aresztem domowym wysłał ambasadorowi wiadomość zapraszającą go na kolejną wizytę i, jeżeli czas na to pozwoli, zwiedzanie Enterprise.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał dźwięk dzwonka przy drzwiach kajuty i Kirk wcisnął guzik komunikatora.

-Wejść.

-Przepraszam, że panu przeszkadzam, Kapitanie. - Powiedział Chorąży Giotto i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach wewnątrz kajuty.

-Nie martwcie się o to, Chorąży. Potrzebowałem rozrywki. Usiądźcie proszę. - Kiedy chorąży zajął miejsce przy biurku Kirk uśmiechnął się do niego. - Chciałbym wam osobiście podziękować za uratowanie mi życia. Czytałem protokół wypadku, wiem jak wiele ryzykowaliście i jaką wykazaliście się odwagą.

-Nie byłem tam sam, Kapitanie. To był wysiłek całej ekipy. Nie poradziłbym sobie bez pomocy Chorążej Charalam.

-Ach tak, Chorąża Charalam. Masz rację ona także była niezwykle dzielna. Jest też niezwykle interesująca. Żałuję, że nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej.

-Proszę się nie martwić, Kapitanie. - Uśmiechnął się Giotto. - Ja także jej z początku nie doceniłem. Ale kiedy kompletnie mnie pobiła w trakcie walki wręcz już nigdy nie popełniłem tego błędu.

Na twarzy Giotto pojawił się zadumany wyraz twarzy. Kirk, który nie zaszedłby tak daleko bez umiejętności odczytywania zachowań innych ludzi rozpoznał minę chorążego. Kiedy o tym pomyślał, przypomniał sobie, że zawsze kiedy widywał Charalam Giotto był gdzieś w pobliżu.

-Ja także już więcej tego nie zrobię. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk. - W każdym razie chciałem powiedzieć wam jak jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za to co zrobiliście i, że z pewnością podkreślę wasze starania w protokole z wypadku.

-Dziękuję Kapitanie. Doceniam to i przekażę tę wiadomość Charalam. Tak czy tak, przyszedłem do pana ponieważ mieliśmy mały problem z kamerą w turbolifcie C i straciliśmy jakieś dziesięć minut nagranego materiału.

-Oh...-Kirk nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia. - Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc nie jestem jeszcze zdolny do pełnienia wszystkich obowiązków. Powinieneś załatwić to z Komandorem Spockiem.

-Jasne. Tak jest, proszę pana. Poza tym, mam tu dziesięciominutowy fragment taśmy z innej kamery. Jestem jedyną osobą, która o nim wie. Jestem pewien że nie ma żadnych kopii zapasowych. Myślałem, że najbezpieczniej będzie oddać to nagranie w twoje ręce.

Potem podał Kirkowi dyskietkę i wyszedł słysząc za sobą podziękowania zdziwionego kapitana.

Kirk obracał w dłoni taśmę zastanawiając się co na niej było. Najwyraźniej chodziło o coś czego według słów Giotto nikt inny nie powinien oglądać. Z tego co pamiętał bardzo się pilnował by nie dotknąć Spocka w nieprzyzwoity sposób tam, gdzie ktoś mógłby ich przyłapać więc...Kirk włożył dyskietkę do napędu.

Na początku było trochę zakłóceń ale potem obraz się wyklarował.

-Leonardzie...-Powiedziała Uhura. - Zrobiłeś dla niego wszystko co mogłeś.

Obydwoje znajdowali się w windzie. Prawdopodobnie była to winda C.

-Ale on ciągle jest w śpiączce, Nyoto. I nie wiem czy zdoła się z niej wybudzić.

Kirk uniósł brew. Dlaczego wszyscy poza nim mogli mówić jej po imieniu? 

Uhura zatrzymała windę. Kirk patrzył jak stanęła przed McCoyem, wzięła jego twarz w dłonie i pocałowała go, bardzo niewinnie.

Na twarzy jego przyjaciela pojawił się komiczny wyraz zaskoczenia.

-Pocałowałaś mnie.

-Tak. Myślałam, że to będzie najlepszy sposób aby odwrócić twoją uwagę od czegoś czego i tak nie możesz już zmienić. Mam to zrobić jeszcze raz?

-Tak. - Powiedział McCoy obejmując ją za szyję i przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku.

Ten nie był już tak bardzo niewinny. I trwał przez dłuższą chwilę. To dopiero całowanie z języczkiem. Kiedy Bones przerwał pocałunek wyglądał na zarumienionego.

-Idziemy do mnie czy do ciebie? - Zapytała Uhura naciskając guzik.

-Do mnie. Na wypadek gdybym był potrzebny z powodu jakiegoś nagłego wypadku. Chociaż jeżeli ktokolwiek nam przerwie...zostanie zarażony niesamowicie ostrą formą Centuriańskiego świeżbu.

Uhura roześmiała się i wyszli z windy.

Proszę, proszę Bones ty cwaniaku. Pomyślał w pierwszej chwili Kirk. A potem poczuł oburzenie. Ten drań miał czelność siedzieć twarzą w twarz z Kirkiem i oskarżać go o utrzymywanie związku ze Spockiem w sekrecie mimo że cały czas wiedział że robił to samo w kwestii swojego związku, czymkolwiek by on nie był, z Uhurą. Nagle coś do niego dotarło. Być może Bonesowi wcale nie chodziło o to, że zostając parą złamali regulamin, ale raczej o to jak bardzo zaszkodziłoby to przyjaźni jego i Kirka. Może i był zazdrosny o to, że Spock zaczął zajmować coraz ważniejszą rolę w jego życiu. Rolę, która nigdy nie należałaby do Bones'a i przez to czuł się odstawiony na boczny tor. Kirk zawsze był świetnym strategiem. Teraz postanowił poczekać na właściwy moment by powiedzieć Bonesowi co o nim wie.

=_=_=_=

Kiedy Spock wreszcie się pojawił, dużo później niż się umówili z powodu niezapowiedzianej inspekcji jednego z projektów w jaki byli zaangażowani Kirk naskoczył na niego chociaż Spock powstrzymał go zanim Kirk mógł go pocałować.

-Co się stało? - Zapytał patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

-Rozmawiałem z ojcem.

-No i...? - Zapytał Kirk mając złe przeczucia.

-Sarek zakazał mi się z tobą związać. Mam wypełnić swój obowiązek względem kolonii poprzez znalezienie żony i założenie rodziny. Zaczął już poszukiwania odpowiedniej kandydatki.


	15. Rozdział 15

-Jak Sarek może nakazać ci byś się z kimś ożenił? Żyjemy w dwudziestym trzecim wieku. Jeżeli tak bardzo brakuje im dzieci, zawsze możesz oddać nasienie do kubeczka. - Kirk był naprawdę oburzony.

-Jim to nie jest takie proste. - Powiedział spokojne Spock.

-Więc wyjaśnij mi to bo ja naprawdę tego nie rozumiem. - Kirk nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że jego kochanek tat po prostu zaakceptował tę sytuację. Spock miał się z nim związać i Kirk miał zamiar walczyć o niego najbardziej zawzięcie jak tylko mógł.

-Bardzo dobrze. Napijesz się czegoś? - Zapytał Spock podchodząc do replikatora.

-Mokkę poproszę. - Powiedział Kirk po czym usiadł przy biurku czekając aż dołączy do niego Spock.

-Masz rację mówiąc, że oddanie nasienia byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Można by przedstawić ten argument innym Wolkanom. Zapłodnienie kobiet z różnych ras poszerzyłoby nasz obecny zbiór genów. Ale to nie jest odpowiedź na odbudowanie Wolkańskiej rasy. Sarek chciałby abym ożenił się i założył rodzinę. Jako obywatel wysokiej rangi uważa, że moim zadaniem jest dać przykład innym obywatelom. Obaj mamy taki obowiązek wobec naszych ludzi.

-To znaczy, że on...

-Tak. On także zamierza się powtórnie ożenić.

Nie mógł sobie nawet wyobrazić jak Spock się czuł wiedząc, że jego matka zostanie tak szybko zastąpiona przez kogoś innego ale jego zdawkowa odpowiedź wiele o nim świadczyła. Oczywiście to, że Sarek szukał żony i zamierzał mieć więcej dzieci na pewno było logiczne ale to wydawało mu się takie wyrachowanne.

-Żeby zrozumieć potrzebę utworzenia pełnych rodzin musisz zrozumieć, że zniszczenie Wolkana miało wymiar międzypokoleniowy. Nie mam wątpliwości, że jego skutki będą odczuwane przez następne pokolenia. Weźmy takiego Sembaka, dwunastolatka, który przeżył katastrofę tylko dlatego, że przebywał na Ziemi w ramach wymiany międzyszkolnej. Stracił całą rodzinę: rodziców, rodzeństwo, dziadków, wujów, ciotki i kuzynów. Został całkiem sam i jest ostatnim ze swojego klanu. Tak to wygląda dla większości tych którzy przeżyli.

-Kurczę. Nie pomyślałem o tym. - Straciwszy ojca i w pewnym sensie także matkę, która rzadko przebywała na Ziemi kiedy dorastał, Kirk doskonale wiedział jak strata rodziny oddziaływała na dziecko. On miał przynajmniej brata oraz mieszkających niedaleko krewnych. - Co się stało z tym dzieciakiem?

-Wiem o nim tylko dlatego, że został wcielony do mojego klanu po tym jak adoptowali go moi kuzyni, którzy stracili własne dziecko, jest pod dobrą opieką. Może teraz jesteś w stanie zrozumieć, że donacja spermy w tym przypadku nie pomoże. Struktury społeczne Wolkana zostały rozerwane na strzępy. Im szybciej uda się je znormalizować tym szybciej mieszkańcy kolonii będą mogli wrócić do normalnego życia i wychować dzieci w normalnym społeczeństwie.

-A więc uważasz, że najlepiej jest odwołać się do Wolkańskiej tradycji zamiast poszukać innych rozwiązań? - Zapytał Kirk z okropnym przeczuciem, że wszystko czego chciał znowu mu się wymknęło.

-Jak zawsze chodzi o równowagę. - Odpowiedział Spock. - Ambasador stara się przekonać Radę Starszych, że pozostający przy życiu Wolkanie nie powinni się izolować starając się zachować to co zostało z naszej kultury.

-Co według niego powinni zrobić? - Zapytał Kirk popijając kawę.

Odkrył, że bez względu na sytuację osobistą był naprawdę ciekaw co też wymyśli Starszyzna i był pewien, że ambasador prowadzi ich w bardziej oryginalnym i mniej tradycyjnym kierunku.

-Jak wiesz, udało mu się przekonać członków Starszyzny aby podzieliła się szczegółami dotyczącymi Wolkańskiej biologii. Zbiór genów jest tak mały, że istnieje niebezpieczeństwo endogamii co może spowodować późniejsze problemy w postaci chorób genetycznych osłabiających przyszłe pokolenia. Ambasador rozpoczął dialog z członkami Starszyzny na temat tego jak wprowadzić nowe fragmenty DNA do obecnej populacji. W jego czasach, liberalni Romulanie chcieli na powrót połączyć obie rasy i uczyli się Wolkańskiej Tradycji. W tej mogliby dostarczyć wulkanoidalnej krwi.

-Mój Boże...przecież jacykolwiek Romulanie, którzy sprowadziliby się do waszej kolonii zostaliby natychmiast wykluczeni ze środowiska ponieważ jeden z nich spowodował zniszczenie waszej planety. Jak można oczekiwać, że kiedykolwiek zostaliby zaakceptowani jako Wolkanie. - Kirk nie mógł sobie wyobrazić integracji Romulańsko-Wolkańskiej, chociaż wiedział że on sam nie miał o nich najlepszego zdania.

-Przypadki ataków o podłożu ksenofobicznym związanych z czynami Nero są bardzo możliwe, ale dodatek romulańskiej krwi uznano by za logiczne. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o rasę ambasador przekonywał ich, że bycie 'Prawdziwym Wolkaninem' nie jest uzależnione od genów i użył siebie jako przykładu. On i ja mimo posiadania ludzkich genów zachowujemy się i wyglądamy jak prawdziwi Wolkanie. Z logicznego punktu widzenia rasa jest więc tylko częścią tego co wyróżnia nasz gatunek. Wychowanie i kultura także miały w tym dużą rolę.

Kirk stwierdził, że ma to sens. Jego własny naród był kiedyś mieszanką różnych narodów i kultur zjednoczonych pod jedną flagą i konstytucją. Nawet jeżeli osiągnięcie prawdziwej jedności zajęło im długie lata.

-Próba odbudowy waszej kultury będzie prawie tak samo trudna jak próba odbudowy waszej populacji. - Powiedział Kirk. - Wiem, że społeczeństwo Wolkańskie było tak samo zróżnicowane jak to na Ziemi.

Podczas nauki na Akademii dowiedział się bardzo wiele o założycielach Federacji. Wiadomość o tym, że istnieli ciemnoskórzy Wolkanie, pochodzący z równikowego obszaru planety, bardzo go zdziwiła. Jasnoskórzy Wolkanie, tacy jak Spock i jego rodzina, pochodzili z obszarów bliższych biegunom planety. Miasto Shi'Khar było położone na południowej półkuli i mniej więcej w połowie drogi na biegun.

-Masz rację. - Zgodził się z nim Spock. - Szkoda, że katry naszych przodków zostały nieodwracalnie zniszczone. Niektórzy uważają ich utratę za katastrofę równą zniszczeniu planety. Wolkańska kultura opiera się w dużej mierze na słowie mówionym więc możemy stracić nasze legendy, epopeje, poezję i pieśni które są przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie i, dla zachowania tradycji, nigdy nie zostały formalnie zapisane. Powstał projekt mający na celu zebranie jak największej ilości informacji o naszej poprzedniej ojczyźnie aby ci którzy przeżyli nadal ją pamiętali. Prawdopodobnie uzyskamy wiele informacji z historii poszczególnych klanów jeżeli istnieją nawet pojedynczy członkowie którzy o nich pamiętają. Każdy szczegół, bezwzględu na to jak drobny, zostanie zebrany i zapamiętany dla potomnych.

-To niezwykle zniechęcające zadanie. Biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele niezaspokojonych potrzeb ma kolonia, to wydaje się niemal trywialne.

-To może rzeczywiście się takim wydawać, ale takie właśnie są podstawy odbudowy naszego społeczeństwa. Katastrofę przeżyło wielu historyków. Cóż innego mieliby robić?

-Chodzi ci o to, że potrzebują jakiegoś celu? - Zapytał Kirk myśląc, że rozumie o co chodzi Kirkowi.

-W rzeczy samej, to ważny element dojścia do siebie po takiej katatrofie. Posiadanie określonego zadania, wnoszenie swojego wkładu w coś większego od siebie, dla całości, przynosi swego rodzaju sens spełnienia. Osiągnięcie czegoś ważnego dla ogółu, jest pomocne nawet jeżeli teraz może wydawać się mało ważne. I jest lepsze od nie robienia niczego.

Kirk doznał chwilowego przebłysku zrozumienia.

-To dlatego chciałeś zrezygnować ze stanowiska i tu przyjechać. Chodziło nie tyle o ciebie co o dobro całej kolonii.

-Masz rację. Ale ambasador zapewnił mnie, że osiągnę ten sam rodzaj spełnienia pozostając członkiem Floty.

Wraz z tobą.

Kirk nie musiał słyszeć tych słów by wiedzieć o co chodziło jego kochankowi. Musiał znaleźć sposób aby zatrzymać przy sobie Spocka. Potrzebował więcej informacji ponieważ im więcej wiedział o obecnej sytuacji oraz żądaniach Sareka tym bardziej wzrastała szansa na to, że udałoby się im je obejść.

-W porządku. Rozumiem cię. Ale wzrost populacji kolonii jest w tej chwili najważniejszy, czyż nie?

-To jest ważne. Ambasador prowadzi rozmowy mające na celu nakłonienie przedstawicieli innych ras by stali się d'Vel'nahr, Wolkanami z wyboru i osiedlić się tutaj w kolonii by poszerzyć zasób obecnych tutaj genów. To dlatego namówił Starszyznę aby odtajniła tajemnice dotyczące naszej biologii i prokreacji. Nie wykluczone, że taka otwartość będzie miała pozytywny wpływ na naszą niesamowicie zamkniętą kulturę.

-Muszę przyznać, że jestem nieco sceptyczny co do akceptacji innych ras. Przecież ambasador sam nam powiedział, że tam skąd pochodzi Wolkanie byli zupełnie inni. Twoje dzieciństwo pokazuje jak wielkie uprzedzenia panują wśród twoich rodaków.

-Masz rację. Aczkolwiek przypisujesz ludzkie rozumowanie do typowo Wolkańskiej sytuacji. Po wszystkim co się stało odbudowa populacji jest dla nas najważniejsza. Obecność przedstawicieli innych ras będzie uznana za logiczną i zaakceptowana przez obywateli na najwyższym stopniu władzy.

Kirk nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to wszystko brzmiało jak Wolkańska propaganda.

-Nie rozumiem cię Spocku. Doskonale wiem, że pod maską idealnie nieczułego Wolkanina skrywasz takie uczucia jak wściekłość i rozżalenie.

Twarz Spocka przybrała wyraz który Kirk nazywał prawie uśmiechem.

-Ponieważ zarówno ja jak i ambasador jesteśmy w połowie ludźmi nie jesteśmy najlepszymi przykładami tego jak funkcjonuje Wolkańskie społeczeństwo. - Powiedział cierpko. - Większość Wolkanów panuje nad swoimi emocjami do tego stopnia, że nie doświadczają niczego. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o uprzedzenie logicznie wzięło się ono z przeświadczenia, że Wolkanie są lepsi od innych.

-Zaraz, zaraz...- Przerwał mu Kirk. - Chyba nie uważasz, że uprzedzenia jakich doświadczyłeś jako dziecko były logiczne? Co to za cholerne bzdury?

-Nie mówię, że je popieram, tylko że było wynikiem Wolkańskiego światopoglądu. Teraz jednak wiele się zmieniło. Potrzeba pomocy ze strony innych gatunków stała się dla Wolkanów ważną lekcją pokory.

-Więc macie zamiar zaprosić do siebie inne rasy aby się z wami rozmnażały? Przykro mi ale naprawdę nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Czy Wolkanie mogą mieć duże rodziny? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że mają jedno, najwyżej dwoje dzieci.

-Zwykle, do zapłodnienia dochodziło podczas Pon Farru. W stabilnej populacji liczba narodzin była kontrolowana przez kobiety używające antykoncepcyjnej techniki kontroli umysłu. Dzięki temu matki nie tylko nie były przeciążone ale także miało to sens a planecie która była jedną wielką pustynią. Jednak ponieważ długość życia Wolkanów jest znacznie dłuższa kobiety są płodne nawet po upływie ziemskiego stulecia. A teraz nie istnieją żadne przesłanki środowiskowe do tego aby ograniczać liczbę potomstwa w każdej z rodzin.

Umysł Kirka gorączkowo przetwarzał poznawane informacje i natychmiast odrzucił pomysł by obaj ze Spockiem związali się Wolkankami ponieważ to oznaczałoby że dla dobra założonych rodzin musieliby zostać w kolonii. Potem pomyślał o tym by szczerze porozmawiać z Sarekiem ale jeżeli on miał zamiar się żenić na pewno nie odpuściłby Spockowi. Potrzebował czasu aby to przemyśleć i być może sprawdzić czy ambasador nie miałby jakichś pomysłów.

-A więc co mamy teraz zrobić? - Zapytał.

-Jesteśmy, jak to się mówi, w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

-Boże, ty naprawdę jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. - Roześmiał się Kirk a potem pochylił się aby pocałować Spocka, który jednak go odepchnął. 

-Tylko mi nie mów, że zamierzasz zrezygnować z jakiejkolwiek zażyłości między nami. - Powiedział zaniepokojony Kirk. - Jeszcze nie jesteś żonaty. - I nie będziesz, już ja się o to postaram, pomyślał w duchu.

-Jim, muszę wziąć prysznic i zmienić mundur. Jeżeli cię teraz pocałuję prawdopodobnie nie będę mógł przestać.

Łał, pomyślał Kirk. Wiedział już co Spock myślał o tej całej sytuacji. Jakby myślał, że dni ich związku były policzone. I chociaż w głębi duszy czuł frustrację z powodu tego, że Spock tak szybko się poddał i nie zamierzał o nich walczyć, ale z drugiej strony rozumiał jak bardzo przytłaczała go ta sytuacja, jeżeli pomyślał o niej w kontekście wszystkiego co się do tej pory wydarzyło. Cóż, ponieważ jego duch nie zamierzał się poddawać, Kirk postanowił zawalczyć o nich sam. Dopóki Spock z nikim innym się nie ożenił Kirk miał czas aby coś wymyślić. A teraz na pewno nie zamierzał psuć nastroju.

-W porządku. Idź wziąć prysznic. Ja sobie w tym czasie na ciebie popatrzę. - Oznajmił z lubieżnym uśmiechem i poruszył brwiami.

Przeszedł za Spockiem przez łazienkę do jego kwatery i oparty o ścianę patrzył jak jego kochanek metodycznie się rozbiera. Powstrzymując ochotę rzucenia się na jego niesamowicie męskie ciało Kirk trzymał się z tyłu i tylko patrzył na każdy odsłaniany przed nim fragment: szerokie ramiona zwężające w wąską talię i biodra, porośnięte miękkimi czarnymi włosami mięśnie klatki piersiowej falujące pod blado zieloną skórą, wąskie biodra prowadzące do długich umięśnionych nóg. Kirk oblizał usta czekając aż Spock zdejmie slipy. Kiedy uniósł wzrok zauważył rozbawione spojrzenie kochanka.

Spock zahaczył dłońmi o pas i powoli je zsunął drażniąc się z Kirkiem. Ciemnozielony członek leżał rozluźniony w gnieździe czarnych miękkich włosów tuż nad jądrami.

Kirk całkowicie bez skrępowania przycisnął dłoń do własnego członka.

-Czy ty wiesz jak trudno jest nie paść teraz przed tobą na kolana żeby ci zrobić laskę?

-Może jak wezmę prysznic? - Zapytał Spock przechyliwszy głowę.

Potem minął Kirka po drodze do łazienki a kochanek wszedł tam za nim i zatrzymał się tuż za progiem. Spock podszedł do sedesu i zawahał się przez moment.

-Czyż nie nazwałeś mnie zboczeńcem kiedy patrzyłem jak oddawałeś mocz?

Kirk oparł się plecami o framugę drzwi i zaplótł ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

-Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że nie jestem zboczony. - Stwierdził z lubieżnym uśmiechem.

Kiedy Spock wybrał opcję fal dźwiękowych Kirk nie musiał się przed niczym powstrzymywać. Prysznice bez wody i bąbelków wcale nie były fajne.

Przyglądał się Spockowi do momentu kiedy ten prawie skończył a potem przeszedł przez łazienkę do kajuty Wolkanina, rozebrał się i położył na jego łóżku by czekać. Kiedy tak tam leżał zaczął bawić się swoim członkiem rozmyślająć o kilku erotycznych grach które chciałby kiedyś wypróbować w trakcie gry wstępnej. Jak rozbierane szachy czy pokrycie członka czekoladą, którą potem Spock musiałby z niego zlizać a nawet zaopatrzenie się w kilka erotycznych gadżetów.

-Widzę, że zacząłeś beze mnie. - Stwierdził sucho wychodzący z łazienki Spock. Poszedł do łóżka i położył się na Kirku całując go wygłodniale podczas kiedy ich ciała zaczęły się razem kołysać.

\- Wiesz na co mam ochotę...-Powiedział bez tchu Kirk kiedy Spock chwycił ustami jego szyję i zaczął przesuwać językiem po skórze pod jego uchem. - Ułóżmy się tak jak wczoraj. Chcę ci obciągnąć.

Leżąc z głową opartą o lekko owłosione udo Kirk ujął członek Spocka jedną ręką a potem pochylił się i zamknął usta wokół jego moszny delikatnie przesuwając po niej językiem. Poczuł dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało Wolkanina i uśmiechnął się. A potem w ogóle przestał myśleć kiedy jego członek zniknął w otchłani gorących ust przesuwających się po nim w górę i w dół. Niecierpliwe pchnięcie bioder uzmysłowiło mu, że lekceważył swoje obowiązki i przesunąwszy językiem po jedwabistej skórze męskości Wolkanina Kirk zamknął usta wokół jej główki. Wsunął język do niewielkien szczeliny i poczuł wywołany przez to jęk we własnym członku.

Kirk uwielbiał swoje odczucia i to że były odwzajemnione. Jednak myślał o tym przez cały dzień i wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo. Zaciskając dłoń na członku Spocka zaczął poruszać biodrami. Jego jądra zostały delikatnie uchwycone podczas kiedy usta Spocka nadal ssały główkę jego członka. Spojrzał w dół na pracujące policzki Spocka i swoje własne ciało znikające w tych cudownych ustach i eksplodował.

-Kurwa, Spocku.- To była jedyna rzecz jaką mógł powiedzieć kiedy starał się zapanować nad oddychaniem.

Kiedy doszedł do siebie zmienił nieco pozycję by móc zająć się członkiem kochanka. Klęcząc między rozsuniętymi nogami kochanka przesunął językiem wokół glówki i zebrał zbierający się na niej płyn rozkoszując się dźwiękami jakie wzbudzała ta czynność.

-Uwielbiasz to, prawda? Uwielbiasz mój niezwykle utalentowany język.

-Tak.- Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Spock.

Kirk uśmiechnął się i wsunął język między fałdy skóry pod żołędzią powodując więcej westchnień i jęków będących najseksowniejszymi dźwiękami jakie kiedykolwiek usłyszał. Potem obejmując jego trzon lewą ręką zaczął ssać główkę jednocześnie wsuwając prawą dłoń w dół do krocza Spocka masując je lekko. W odpowiedzi, Spock rozsunął szerzej nogi i ugiął je w kolanach robiąc mu więcej miejsca.

Kirk przerwał to co robił aby zwilżyć dwa palce a potem wrócił do ssania wsuwając obydwa palce między pośladki dopóki nie poczuł napiętych mięśni. Kirk zaczął ssać mocniej podczas kiedy jego wilgotne palce masowały ten fragment ciała Spocka. Kiedy wsunął je do środka od razu odnalazł mały gruczoł i usłyszał kolejne westchnienie Spocka. Zaczął poruszać palcami w przywołującym geście jak gdyby chciał aby ktoś podszedł na tyle blisko aby Kirk mógł szepnąć mu coś do ucha.

Spock zareagował gwałtownie wypychając biodra do przodu i zaciskając mięśnie odbytu wokół palca Kirka ostrzegając go przed nadchodzącym orgazmem, dokładnie tak jak przewidział to Kirk. Zaczął ssać jeszcze mocniej starając się wsunąć jak najwięcej członka Spocka do swoich ust i rozluźniając gardło podczas kiedy jego palec posuwał się gorączkowo w jego wnętrzu. Spock wplótł jedną dłoń we włosy Kirka z drugą zaczął mocno uderzać w materac łóżka a potem doszedł z ostatnim pchnięciem bioder.

-Jim! - Wykrzyknął spuszczając się w usta kapitana.

Podczas kiedy Kirk przesuwał się w górę jego niesamowitego ciała, Spock starał się zapanować nad oddychaniem.

-Gotowy do kolacji? - Zapytał z uśmiechem.

W odpowiedzi Spock złapał go za głowę i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku podczas którego każdy z nich mógł rozkoszować się smakiem tego drugiego.

Kiedy piętnaście minut później weszli do mesy nikt nawet nie mógł przypuszczać co robili wcześniej. Ponieważ większość załogi wolała jeść na planecie mesa była praktycznie pusta. Starający się zdecydować na co ma ochotę Kirk nie zauważył, że ktoś do niego podszedł dopóki nie usłyszał znajomego głosu z południowym akcentem.

-Mogę się do ciebie przysiąść?

-Bones! - Powiedział zaskoczony Kirk. Po ich porannej kłótni lekarz był ostatnią osobą jaką spodziewał się zobaczyć tego dnia.

-Nie patrz tak na mnie. - Skrzywił się McCoy. - Przychodzę do ciebie jako przyjaciel a nie jako twój lekarz.

Kirk był świadom tego jak Spock odchodzi od niego prawdopodobnie dając mu przestrzeń potrzebną do rozmowy.

-Tak, cóż wygląda na to, że rano zapomniałeś o tym, że jesteś moim przyjacielem a nie tylko lekarzem. Nadal jestem na ciebie wściekły.

-Wiem, że powiedziałem ci rzeczy, których nie powinienem. - Odpowiedział McCoy a ponieważ nie potrafił spojrzeć Kirkowi w oczy wbił wzrok w pokład.

Kirk wiedział, że te słowa będą jedynymi przeprosinami jakie kiedykolwiek otrzyma. Mimo wszystko jednak nadal był wkurzony. - Wszystko co mi wtedy powiedziałeś było nie na miejscu. Nadal jestem wkurzony.

-Byłem zszkokowany tym, że nakryłem was w takiej sytuacji. - Stwierdził patrząc na niego McCoy. - Nie wiedziałem, że to się dzieje. Naprawdę.

Kirk wyraźnie słyszal jego oskarżycielski ton.

-Cóż nas też w pewnym sensie to zaskoczyło. Nie byliśmy świadomi wielu rzeczy jakie się między nami działy by je odpowiednio nazwać. Dlatego sam nie wiem kiedy moje uczucia się zmieniły. Nie trzymałem niczego w sekrecie, Poprostu sam muszę się do wszystkiego przyzwyczaić...i dlatego nic ci nie mówiłem. - Kirk bardzo uważał by wyraz jego twarzy pozostał neutralny. - To trochę tak jak z tobą i Uhurą.

-Słucham?

Kirk z zainteresowaniem zauważył rumieniec McCoya który spiekł raka i spuścił wzrok na pokład.

-Tak sobie myślałem, że znajdujemy się w bardzo podobnej sytuacji. Obaj chcemy by nasi przyjaciele wszystkim się z nami dzielili oferując w zamian wsoółczucie i szczerość.

-Skąd...?

-Więc nie wciskaj mi kitu i nie mów że : jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem a ty masz przede mną jakieś sekrety. Ty pieprzony hipokryto.- Kirk powiedział te słowa z lekkim rozbawieniem z powodu widocznego zawstydzenia doktora.

Szczęka McCoya która opadła mu jakiś czas temu uniosła się a na jego twarzy pojawiło się rozgoryczenie.

-Uwierzysz mi, że byłem wściekły z powodu poczucia winy, ponieważ kiedy zaczęliśmy o tym mówić poczułem się winny z powodu tego, że zdałem sobie sprawę z mojego poczucia winy ale zabrnąłem już za daleko. Nie chciałem stracić twojej przyjaźni.

-Nie stracisz jej, jeżeli już nigdy nie wytniesz mi takiego numeru. Ty dupku. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

Wyraz ulgi na twarzy doktora był wyraźnie widoczny.

-Czy mogę zjeść z wami kolację? - Powtórzył swoje pytanie z lekką nutą niepewności.

-Jeżeli obiecasz być miłym dla Spocka...- Wyraz twarzy McCoya był bezcenny. Stwierdził Kirk. - Albo przynajmniej nie irytować go zbyt mocno. - Dodał.

Kirk wiedział, że obaj z Bones'em musieli sporo się napracować aby ich przyjaźń wróciła na dawne tory. Obaj powiedzieli przykre rzeczy sobie nawzajem ale przynajmniej udało im się pogodzić. McCoy będzie musiał powstrzymać swoje zgryźliwe komentarze pod adresem Spocka, a Kirk w razie potrzeby przekona swojego kochanka do tego aby nie irytował zbyt mocno lekarza. Ale póki co przyjął gałązkę oliwną jaką były te przeprosiny.

Kirk usiadł obok Spocka i powstrzymując uśmiech przycisnął pod stołem swoje udo do jego uda. Spock który właśnie jadł zupę oczywiście natychmiast to zauważył.

Przez kilka minut jedli w całkowitym milczeniu aż McCoy w końcu na nich spojrzał.

-Dlaczego odnoszę wrażenie, że siedzę w towarzystwie dwóch osób którym ktoś podciął skrzydła?

Kirk spojrzał na Spocka i zauważył jego skinienie głowy.

-Sarek nie chce dać nam zgody na oficjalną więź. Myśli, że Spock powinien się zająć odnawianiem gatunku.

-Nie widzę nic złego w tym by związał się z tobą  ale pomógł w odtworzeniu gatunku przy pomocy dotacji nasienia.

-Sarek myśli nie tylko o biologii ale też o socjologii. I dlatego potrzebuje pełnych rodzin.

-W pewnym sensie go rozumiem.- Stwierdził McCoy przełykając kęs jedzenia.

Kirk także to rozumiał ale nie miał zamiaru stracić Spocka.

-To zabawne. - McCoy potrząsnął głową przeżuwając kolejny kęs.

-Co jest zabawne? - Zapytał po chwili Kirk.

-No cóż, Spock prawdopodobnie nie wierzy w zbieżność wydarzeń. Ale przyszły dzisiaj do mnie dwie kobiety. Pamiętacie Heike i jej partnerkę T'Faylan. Obie chcą wykonać swoje zadanie związane z urodzeniem dzieci na potrzeby kolonii. Zapytały czy wy dwaj nie bylibyście skłonni im pomóc.

Kirk skoczył na równe nogi i chwycił twarz McCoya w obie dłonie.

-Mógłbym cię teraz ucałować, Bones! - Wykrzyknął.

McCoyowi udało się wyswobodzić z jego uścisku.

-Wolałbym żebyś tego nie robił, jeżeli możesz. - Powiedział zniesmaczony.

Kirk usiadł nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenia innych przebywających w mesie osób. Nadal nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu.

-Co o tym sądzisz, Spocku?

-Chciałbym abyśmy najpierw o tym porozmawiali na osobności.

-Spock nie wierzy w zbieżność zdarzeń ale w relatywistyczny determinizm. - Powiedział do McCoya Kirk.

-A co to jest? - Zapytał dobry doktor krzywiąc się ponieważ najwyraźiej poznał ich wewnętrzny dowcip.

-Przeznaczenie, Bones. Sarekowi trudno będzie nas rozdzielić jeżeli Spock doczeka się potomstwa wychowanego w stabilnej, choć może nie tradycyjnej, rodzinie.

-Nie do wiary....na samą myśl o gromadce mini-Spocków...

Kirk spojrzał na Spocka, który właśnie starał się zabić McCoya spojrzeniem i stwierdził, że nie powinien teraz komentować tego jak uroczo wyglądałoby dziecko Spocka. Powie mu o tym na osobności.

-W porządku. - Powiedział zrywając się z miejsca i łapiąc Spocka za ramię. - Chodźmy, Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję, Bones. - Dodał ciągnąc za sobą Spocka.

-Jim, poczekaj chwilę. - Zawołał za nim McCoy.

-Tak? -Zapytał odwracjając się Kirk.

-Kiedy już wszystko obgadacie wpadnij do izby chorych. Chciałbym sprawdzić jak się czujesz.

-Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Do zobaczenia Bones.

-Chciałbym porozmawiać o tym z tobą. - Powiedział Spock kiedy wyszli na korytarz.

-W porządku. - Stwierdził Kirk i dotknął drzwi pobliskiego pokoju odpraw.

Spock stał niezwykle prosto ze rękoma splecionymi na plecach a Kirk siedział na krawędzi jednego ze stołów.

-Wydajesz się chętny aby skorzystać z tej okazji. - Zauważył Spock.

-Nie widzisz, że nic lepszego nie mogło się nam przydarzyć? Twój ojciec będzie miał kłopot z zakazaniem naszego związku jeżeli wypełnisz swój obowiązek względem Wolkana dochowując się potomstwa. Powiedz mi co cię martwi.

-Taki plan nadal wymaga zgody Sareka. I mimo twojego optymizmu nie jestem pewien czy on się zgodzi.

-A co myślisz o posiadaniu kilkorga dzieci z Heike i T'Faylan?

-Cały pomysł wydaje mi się...niepokojący. - Powiedział Spock po chwili milczenia.

-Ale nie kompletnie bez smaku? Zapewne stałoby się to przy pomocy sztucznego zapłodnienia. Nie musielibyśmy...

-Nie chodzi o to. Obaj wykonujemy zawód, który nie pozwala na częste wizyty w kolonii. W jaki sposób mielibyśmy wypełnić swoje rodzicielskie obowiązki będąc tak daleko?

-Spocku...-Przerwał mu Kirk. - Wydaje mi się, że nie rozumiesz o co tu chodzi. Heike wie, o naszym związku ponieważ poprosiłem ją aby ci powiedziała że cię kocham. T'Faylan też prawdopodobnie jest go świadoma. Ambasador mówił, że wszyscy Wolkanie go zauważyli. Chodzi o coś związanego z naszymi aurami.

-Ona prawdopodobnie rzeczywiście może coś wiedzieć. - Przytaknął mu Spock.

-No właśnie. - Powiedział Kirk podchodząc do niego i obejmując go w pasie. Spock odpowiedział kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. - Mamy tu dwie kobiety, które zdecydowały się być razem zamiast szukać mężów. Gdyby nie katastrofa najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zdecydowałyby się na dziecko. Jak mogą wypełnić swoje obowiązki względem Wolkana nie psując przy tym swego związku?

-Wybierając na ojców mężczyzn, zwykle będą nieobecni i nie będą narażać więzi między nimi.

-Dokładnie, mój drogi Watsonie. - Stwierdził Kirk i wycisnął na jego wargach delikatny, choć pełen entuzjazmu, pocałunek.

Spock spojrzał na niego unosząc brew ale wolał zachować milczenie w obliczu radości Kirka.

-A więc chodźmy z nimi pogadać.

-Jim, pewnie zapomniałeś ale kiedy na statku jest 20:49 , na planecie zegary wskazują 00:11. Powinniśmy poczekać z tym do jutra.

-Co będziemy robić do tamtej pory? - Zapytał Kirk z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem, przyciskająć dolną połowę ciała do ciała Spocka. Naprawdę nie mógł oderwać się od swojego cudownego kochanka.

-Jestem pewien, Jim, że twoja bujna wyobraźnia znajdzie dla nas sposób na spędzenie tego czasu.

Tłumiąc śmiech Kirk udał się do izby chorych. Podczas badania McCoy przyjrzał się problemom jakie pojawiły się po tym jak wybudził się ze śpiączki. Jego kaszel minął a gardło także już go nie bolało.

-Nie jesteś jeszcze okazem zdrowia ale jest zdecydowanie lepiej.- Zawyrokował McCoy. - Macie zamiar to zrobić?

-Jeszcze nie wiem. Spock już prawie się zgodzil ale to zależy od rozmowy jaką przeprowadzimy z Heike i T'Faylan. Potem zostanie nam oczywiście Sarek. - Kirk bardzo się starał nie myśleć zbyt optymistycznie ale wiedział że mu się to nie udaje.

-Nie chciałem ci o tym wspominać, ale powinniście także pomyśleć o Flocie. Może im się nie spodobać idea dowódców pozostających ze sobą w stałym związku.

Ta myśl kołatała się po umyśle Kirka, ale on wolał zająć się  bardziej przyziemnymi sprawami.

-Tak, no cóż, będę się o to martwił kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila.

-Powodzenia. 

-Dzięki Bones. - Powiedział Kirk wiedząc, że przyjaciel był z nim szczery.

Kiedy wrócił do swojej kwatery Spock już tam na niego czekał. Ledwie zamknęły się za nim drzwi kiedy objęły go silne ramiona Wolkanina, który zaczął całować go aż do utraty tchu.

=_=_=_=

Kirk musiał niemal błagać McCoya o to by lekarz zgodził się pozwolić mu teleportować się  do kolonii. Ustąpił dopiero wtedy kiedy Kirk obiecał, że nie podejmie się żadnej ciężkiej pracy. W żadnym wypadku.

Po teleportowaniu się na planetę Kirk ze Spockiem dołączyli do bardzej ogólnej odprawy mającej miejsce każdego ranka. Zanim do niej doszło Kirk zauważył poruszającą się o lasce Heike i poszedł przywitać się z nią przy drzwiach.

-Cześć, jak się masz? - Zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Chorąży Johnson, fizjoterapeuta którego przydzielił mi Doktor McCoy, to diabeł wcielony chociaż jest świetny w tym co robi. Poza tym mam się całkiem dobrze.

-Każe ci skakać przez przeszkody?

-Przez, pod, nad...chyba wymyślił sobie całą serię nowych przeszkód specjalnie dla mnie.

-Pamiętam jak pewna fizjoterapeutka powiedziała mi kiedyś, że kiedy jeszcze była studentką ludzie, przeprowadzający z nią rozmowę kwalifikacyjną chcieli wiedzieć czy jako mała dziewczynka odrywała owadom skrzydełka. Jeżeli tak...najwyraźniej takich osób szukali.

-Tak myślałam.-Skrzywiła się Heike. - Nie wiem jaki Johnson był jako dziecko, ale wydaje mi się, że owady to dla niego za mało.

Kirk roześmiał się.

-McCoy powiedział mi, że odwiedziłyście go wczoraj z T'Faylan. Spock i ja zastanawialiśmy się czy nie moglibyśmy z wami o tym porozmawiać.

-Jasne. Może zjemy razem lunch, powiedzmy o 13:00?

-Musiałbym spytać Spocka, ale...

-Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy dołączyć do reszty. - Przerwała mu Heike.

Kirk odwrócił się i zobaczył, że ambasador czekał by móc rozpocząć zebranie.

Kirk nie miał problemu ze zrozumieniem toku zebrania ponieważ całe poprzednie popołudnie zajmował się papierami związanymi z projektem budowy kolonii. Dzięki temu mógł poprowadzić zebranie swojego personelu kiedy już wszyscy powitali go z powrotem.

Po raz pierwszy Kirk poczuł, że jego najbliżsi współpracownicy są dla niego jak rodzina. Ich ciepłe powitanie było naprawdę serdeczne i szczere. On natomiast bardzo ich podziwiał i cenił bez względu na ich niewielkie dziwactwa. Podczas zebrania przyglądał się bacznie McCoyowi i Uhurze żeby sprawdzić czy na czymś ich przyłapie. Ale oni zawiedli go zachowując się bardzo profesjonalnie przez całe zebranie.

Po zebraniu porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z Heike i okazało się, że wszyscy czworo mają wolne popołudnie więc Heike zaproponowała im wypad poza kolonię i poprosiła aby przynieśli ze sobą stroje kąpielowe ale nie zdradziła żadnych innych szczegółów.

Kirk i Spock teleportowali się do kantyny piętnaście minut wcześniej chcąc zabrać ze sobą trochę jedzenia. Spock poszedł porozmawiać ze swoimi pracownikami podczas kiedy Kirk podszedł do bufetu aby zorientować się co mogli by ze sobą zabrać.

-Kapitanie! - Przywitał go entuzjastycznie Scotty układający na talerzu stos kanapek. - Czy mogę przedstawić panu Susie...to znaczy chciałem powiedzieć Chorążą Stewart?

-Oczywiście.

Scotty zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do kuchni i po chwili wrócił w towarzystwie młodej kobiety ubranej w strój kucharza. Podchodząc do niego rozmawiali z ożywieniem w jakimś języku, którego Kirk nie potrafił rozpoznać chociaż jego kieszonkowy tłumacz z łatwością przetłumaczył go na Standardowy. Susan Stewart była drobna, lekko przysadzista a jej rude włosy związane były w kok osłonięty ochronną siatką.

-Miło mi pana poznać, Kapitanie. - Powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. - Dobrze jest wiedzieć, że doszedł pan już do siebie.

-Mnie również miło jest panią poznać. Wiele o pani słyszałem. W trakcie pobytu w izbie chorych prawie spróbowałem pani wypieków. Niestety Scotty mnie ubiegł.

-Monty, chyba nie wszamałeś wszystkich ciastek, które upiekłam dla Kapitana?

-On przesadza.-Zaczerwienił się Scotty. - Zostawiłem mu jedno.

-Przepraszam, że nie dostał pan mojego prezentu, Kapitanie. Postaram się coś jeszcze dla pana upiec. Proszę mi powiedzieć jakie jest pana ulubione ciasto a na pewno je dla pana przygotuję.

-Dziękuję. Będę musiał się nad tym zastanowić. - Powiedział uprzejmie Kirk. - Rozumiem, że pochodzicie z tej samej części świata. W jakim języku właśnie rozmawialiście?

-Tak to prawda. Ale rozmawialiśmy po angielsku. - Zapewnił go Scotty. - Najwidoczniej nasze akcenty robią się wyraźniejsze kiedy razem rozmawiamy.

Kirk uśmiechnął się. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że to ten sam język, którego on sam tak często używał.

-Cóż...przyszedłem zabrać trochę jedzenia na wynos. Miło mi panią poznać. - Potem Kirk odwrócił się do Scotty'ego. - Do zobaczenia później, Monty.

Inżynier skrzywił się przeczuwając że Kirk tak łatwo mu nie przepuści.

O 13:00 spotkała się z nimi T'Faylan i poprowadziła ich w kierunku osiedla mieszkaniowego gdzie czekała na nich Heike niedaleko niewielkiego pojazdu latającego. Z T'Faylan za sterami wzbili się w powietrze i polecieli w kierunku odwrotnym do tego gdzie Kirk udał się w dniu swoich katastrofalnych badań. Przez kilka minut lecieli nad bezludną pustynią. Nagle Kirk zauważył w oddali długi i wąski zbiornik wodny przełamujący niespodziewanie krajobraz w kolorze sepii a odbijające się w nim promienie słońca błyszczały niczym cenne klejnoty. Oaza otoczona była drzewami i krzewami oraz skałami wyznaczającymi jej granicę.

-Fascynujące. - Powiedział cicho wyglądający przez szybę Spock. - Skąd wzięła się tutaj ta oaza?

-Teren jest na tyle niski, że woda może wydostać się na powierzchnię. Jezioro jest zasilane przez naturalną warstwę wodonośną. - Wyjaśniła T'Faylan. - Skały, które widzicie w oddali jest nieprzepuszczalna i biegnie jako warstwa izolacyjna zatrzymująca wodę w oazie. W tym miejscu miało na początku powstać kolonia na czas budowy miasta. Jednak zrezygnowano z tego pomysłu ponieważ obecność dużej grupy mieszkańców zniszczyłaby tutejszy ekosystem.

-To logiczne. - Zgodził się Spock.

Kirk przypuszczał, że jako specjalistki w dziedzinie inżynierii wodnej Heike i T'Faylan były zaangażowane w badania terenu oraz ostateczną decyzję.

Pojazd wylądował na brzegu zbiornika wodnego tuż za granicą porastających oazę roślin. Rozłożyli koce przywiezione w bagażniku pojazdu a potem poszli popływać w niespodziewanie ciepłej wodzie. Kirk był zaskoczony uczuciem lęku z jakim wszedł do wody, jednak w momencie kiedy go poczuł Spock pojawił się u jego boku a Kirk poczuł falę spokoju. Odetchnąwszy głęboko zaczął pływać nigdy jednak nie oddalając się zbytnio od kochanka.

Po jakimś czasie wyszli na brzeg i siedząc po turecku na kocach jedli sałatkę kanapki.

-Z tego co mi wiadomo prawdopodobnie możemy pomóc sobie nawzajem. - Powiedział w pewnym momencie Kirk.

T'Faylan uniosła brew.

-Sarek szuka dla mnie kandydatki na żonę abym mógł założyć rodzinę. - Wyjaśnił Spock. - McCoy powiedział nam, że obie znalazłyście się w podobnej sytuacji.

-Przywódcy naszych klanów również wywierają na nas podobną presję. - Powiedziała Heike. - Mimo naszego związku oczekują, że wypełnimy nasz obowiązek.

-Sarek nie pozwoli mi związać się z Jimem z tego samego powodu.

-Czy jest możliwe, że zgodziłby się abyśmy wraz Heike urodziły spadkobierców dla twojego klanu? - Zapytała T'Faylan.

-Spadkobierców? - Zapytał zdziwiony Kirk.

-Nie powiedziałeś mu. - Zauważyła T'Faylan.

Kirk ujął Spocka za ramię i odwrócił go tak by móc dla niego spojrzeć.

-Czego mi nie powiedziałeś? - Zapytał.

-Czyżby Spock nie powiedział ci, że jest spadkobiercą Domu Suraka? -Uśmiechnęła się Heike. - To Wolkański odpowiednik rodziny królewskiej. A ty poślubisz księcia.

-Heike! - Zganiła ją partnerka, chociaż Kirk wyczuł, że nie wcale nie jest zła.

-Spocku?- Zapytał czekając na potwierdzenie lub zaprzeczenie. Spock przyznał, że jego rodzina jest bardzo wpływowa. Myślał, że to z powodu pracy jaką Sarek wykonywał jako ambasador Wolkana. Prawdopodobnie stwierdził by, że Heike żartuje tyle, że Wolkanie nigdy nie żartowali.

-Określenie 'rodzina królewska' jest trochę rozdmuchane ale prawdą jest, że klan mojego ojca jest...był...jednym z najbardziej wpływowych klanów na planecie.

Spock wyjaśnił mu jak wiele odziedziczyli nieliczni pozostający przy życiu mieszkańcy tej jednej z najbogatszych planet w całej Federacji. Nie przeszkadzały mu wpływy jego rodziny. Bardziej martwił się o to, że w pewnym momencie Spock będzie musiał wrócić do kolonii by zająć się interesami klanu.

-Nie dziwię się, że Sarek odmówił. - Powiedział Kirk drapiąc się po nosie. - Cóż, będziemy martwić się o to później. Najważniejsze jest to czy wszyscy się na to zgadzamy.

Wszyscy się na to zgodzili.

-Rozumiem, że obie urodzicie dzieci Spocka. - Powiedział po jakimś czasie Kirk. Czuł, że jego kochanek czuje się nieswojo rozmawiając o tym, więc postanowił sam się tym zająć.

-Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że każda z nas urodzi dziecko jednego z was. T'Faylan Spockowi, a ja tobie.

-Rozumiem. - Powiedział Kirk czując, że się czerwieni. Mimo iż wielokrotnie powtarzał, ze nie ma ochoty zakładać rodziny, wyglądało na to że i tak zostanie ojcem. Ten obowiązek naprawdę go przerażał. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego Spock czuł się z tym wszystkim nieswojo.

-Cóż musimy chyba przedyskutować jak miałoby do tego dojść. Rozumiem, że skorzystalibyśmy ze sztucznego zapłodnienia.

-Cóż...Ja...- Heike uśmiechnęła się a jej oczy błyszczały.

-Heike! - T'Faylan posłała partnerce mordercze spojrzenie, co sprawiło że Heike uśmiechnęła się szerzej. - Tak, skorzystamy ze sztucznego zapłodnienia.

Kirk usłyszał westchnienie Spocka i spojrzał na niego. Najwyraźniej jego kochanek nie był zainteresowany alternatywą. Szkoda, ponieważ Heike była naprawdę śliczna.

-Pomówmy o czymś bardziej praktycznym. Co zrobimy kiedy dzieciaki przyjdą na świat? - Zapytał Kirk. - Spock i ja zamierzamy nadal pracować dla Floty.

-Heike i ja zostaniemy waszymi Te'le'ha...siostrami. - Wyjaśniła T'Faylan.

-To określenie formalnych związków między dwiema kobietami. - Wyjaśniła Kirkowi Heike. - Jego męskim odpowiednikiem jest więź zwana T'hy'la, ale ma ona więcej znaczeń i jest uznawana za coś abstrakcyjnego. Oznacza nie tylko wszystko od przyjaciela do kochanka ale także kładzie nacisk na przeznaczenie.

Mimo upału Kirk poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Siedzący obok niego Spock nagle zesztywniał.

-Będziemy sprawowały opiekę nad naszym potomstwem i zajmiemy się zaspokajaniem jego potrzeb. - Dodała T'Faylan nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. - Obaj będziecie mieli prawo widywać dzieci kiedy tylko zechcecie a my będziemy was na bieżąco informować o ich rozwoju. Wszystkie ważniejsze decyzje dotyczące ich wychowania będziemy podejmowali wspólnie. Czy takie rozwiązanie was zadowala?

Kirk odwrócił się do kochanka szukając wsparcia.

-Wasza propozycja jest zadowalająca. - Powiedział Spock. - Szczegóły ustalimy w odpowiednim czasie.

-A więc wszystkie trzy klany będą musiały zawrzeć umowę. - Powiedziała Kirkowi T'Faylan. - Biorąc pod uwagę prestiż otaczający klan Spocka nie wydaje mi się aby klany które reprezentujemy ja i moja partnerka stwarzały jakieś problemy. W rzeczy samej będzie to dla nich zaszczyt. Ostateczną decyzję podejmie jednak Sarek.

=_=_=_=

Kirk siedział przy biurku w kwaterze Spocka gdzie obaj czekali na rozmowę z Sarekiem. Był tak zdenerwowany, że kiedy odezwał się komunikator, niemal podskoczył. Siedzący przed komunikatorem Spock także nie wyglądał na całkowicie spokojnego. Pod blatem biurka ich nogi zetknęły się w geście pocieszenia.  
-Witaj Ojcze. - Powiedział Spock wykonując Wolkański gest powitania.


	16. Rozdział 16

-Witaj Spocku.

Zapadło znaczące milczenie. Najwyraźniej, super ambasador Sarek miał zamiar pozwolić synowi przeprowadzić tę rozmowę.

-Kapitan Kirk i ja dostaliśmy pewną propozycję od pewnych kobiet, Heike i T'Faylan, które pozostają w formalnym związku. Słyszałeś o nich? - Zapytał Spock.

Kirk stwierdził, że było to bardzo prawdopodobne ponieważ nie istniało zbyt wielu pół-Ludzkich pół-Wolkańskich dzieci.

-W rzeczy samej. T'Hena, matka Heike, służyła i zginęła wraz George'em Kirkiem na Kelvinie.

-Poprosiły zarówno mnie jak i Kapitana Kirka o to by mogły zostać naszymi t'le'ha tylko na potrzeby prokreacji. Zgodziły się by wydane przez nie na świat potomstwo zostało uznane za należące do, i będące dziedzicami, Domu Suraka. Ich klany również się na to zgadzają.

-Aby dziecko kapitana zostało uznane za członka naszej rodziny musielibyście zawrzeć formalną więź.

-To prawda. - Potwierdził Spock a Kirk zauważył na jego twarzy wyraz zaciętej deteminacji.

Zapadło tymczasowe milczenie a Kirk bardzo chciał zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Sareka.

-A więc nie zamierzasz zrezygnować ze swojej pierwszej sugestii. - Powiedział po pewnym czasie Sarek.

-W rzeczy samej, Ojcze. Wiem, że tego rodzaju związek może być uznany za nielogiczny. Ale chcę związać się z Jamesem Kirkiem ponieważ...go kocham.

Kirk poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy kiedy usłyszał z jaką żarliwością Spock wypowiedział te słowa i jak wiele kosztowało go by wyznać coś takiego własnemu ojcu.

Znowu zapadło milczenie. Ze sposobu w jaki Spock wpatrywał się w ekran Kirk wywnioskował, że ojciec i syn porozumiewali się bez słów.

-W takim razie nie będę stał na waszej drodze, Spocku. Zgadzam się na propozycję Heike i T'Faylan.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do Spocka który nadal uważnie wpatrywał się monitor.

-Czy ceremonia odbędzie się w czasie kiedy Enterprise przebywa na orbicie nad kolonią? - Zapytał Sarek.

-Mamy taką nadzieję. Pobyt statku został przedłużony o cztery dni. Zostało ich nam więc pięć.

-W takim razie postaram się zakończyć wcześniej to co mam do załatwienia i wrócę do kolonii aby przeprowadzić formalną ceremonię. - Potwierdził Sarek. - Czy mógłbym zamienić parę słów z Kapitanem?

Kirk na moment zamarł. Ten szczwany lis cały czas zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Wstał z miejsca, obszedł biurko i stanął za Spockiem.

-Kapitanie, wygląda na to, że w bardzo krótkim czasie zdołał pan skraść serce mojego syna. I chociaż może się to wydawać zbyt pospieszne, bardzo przypomina to moje doświadczenie z Amandą, matką Spocka, której oświadczyłem się w zaledwie dwa tygodnie po tym jak ją poznałem. Nigdy nie żałowałem swojej decyzji. A z tego co powiedział mi Starszy Sepak, wy także nie będziecie tego żałować.

Kirk bardzo się starał powstrzymać uśmiech. Sarek być może był przez jakiś czas mężem Ziemianki ale nie oczekiwał, że jego przyszły zięć okaże mu jakiekolwiek emocje.

-James, z tego co powiedział mi wcześniej Spock rozumiem, że obaj planujecie pozostać w czynnej służbie jako kapitan i pierwszy oficer i jako pierwsza para dowódców w historii Floty Gwiezdnej służąca na tym samym statku. I chociaż przekonanie mnie abym zaakceptował wasz związek wydawało się wam trudne, musicie teraz pomyśleć o Admirale Nogura. Spotykałem się z nim kilka razy przez ostanie lata i muszę przyznać, że jest on godnym przeciwnikiem. Życzę wam szczęścia, jak mawiają Ziemianie. - Uniósł dłoń w Wolkańskim pozdrowieniu. - James, Spocku żyjcie długo i pomyślnie.

Kirk przełknął a jego uśmiech zniknął. Wyciągnął rękę i wykonał odpowiedni gest bez niczyjej pomocy. Kiedy ekran zgasł Kirk oparł obydwie dłonie na ramionach Spocka i poczekał aż kochanek uniósł głowę by go pocałować.

-Ja też cię kocham. - Szepnął w delikatnie spiczaste uszko.

Potem rozluźnił uścisk.

-Czy możemy pójść do mnie i porozmawiać?

Był szczęśliwy i podekscytowany tym, że udało im się pokonać tak wielką przeszkodę ale z drugiej strony musiał zrozumieć dlaczego Spock bardziej o nich nie walczył. Trochę go to nurtowało. Siedząc za swoim biurkiem spojrzał na Spocka.

-Cieszę się, że udało nam się przekonać twojego ojca by zmienił zdanie. Ale muszę przyznać, że zastanawia mnie to dlaczego przedtem bardziej mu się nie sprzeciwiłeś? Okazujesz mi to jak bardzo mnie kochasz i wiem jak bardzo pragniesz tego abyśmy byli razem. Więc nie rozumiem dlaczego po prostu zgodziłeś się z nim kiedy powiedział ci, że masz się ożenić. Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

-Wyjaśniłem ci już potrzebę odbudowania społeczeństwa opartego na pełnych rodzinach. I to, że jako syn członka Starszyzny i ambasadora musiałem dać dobry przykład innym i wypełnić mój obowiązek względem naszego ludu. Nie rozumiem co z tego nie było dla ciebie jasne?

-Sam mi mówiłeś, że w przeszłości zbuntowałeś się zamiast zrobić to czego od ciebie oczekiwano. Dlaczego nie postąpiłeś tak tym razem? Czy nasz związek nie jest wart tego by o niego walczyć?

-Zajmijmy się najpierw tą pierwszą kwestią. Musisz zrozumieć, że poczucie obowiązku i przestrzegania zasad jest bardzo głęboko zakorzenione w Wolkańskim społeczeństwie.

-Ale już wcześniej się temu przeciwstawiłeś. - Zauważył Kirk.

-Wolkańska Akademia Nauk jest wielce szanowaną instytucją, która istniała od tysięcy Ziemskich lat. Byłem _pierwszym i jak dotąd jedynym_ studentem który odmówił zajęcia przyznanego mu tam miejsca. Było to niespotykane i utwierdziło wszystkich w przekonaniu, że byłem gorszym Wolkaninem z powodu tego, że jestem w połowie człowiekiem.

-Chyba tego nie żałujesz? Gdybyś nie wstąpił do Floty nie mógłbyś w odpowiednim momencie ocalić wszystkich członków Starszyzny.

-Żal jest uczuciem retrospektywnym i nielogicznym ponieważ nie mogę cofnąć czasu i zachować się inaczej. Nadal uważam też, że podjąłem słuszną decyzję. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że swoim postępowaniem przyniosłem wstyd rodzinie.

Kirk rozmyślał nad tym w świetle rewelacji przekazanych mu przez Heike. Ponieważ Spock był członkiem jednej z najbardziej wpływowych rodzin na planecie zamieszkałej przez sześć miliardów istnień Spock na pewno odczuwał presję. Pamiętał, że na zajęciach z dowodzenia wiele czasu poświęcono Cieniowi Dowódcy. Zastanawiał się czy uczynki Spocka były inspiracją dla innych Wolkan. Zapytał o to Spocka.

-Jestem pewien, że to co robię ma wpływ na zachowanie innych bez względu na moje mieszane pochodzenie oraz uprzedzenia jakie mnie z tego powodu spotkały. Byłem obecny na Enterprise kiedy w końcu Narada została pokonana. Jako Pierwszy Oficer przyczyniłem się do porażki Nero i dlatego, uważa się, że pomściłem śmierć wielu moich rodaków. Wiedziałeś o tym, że od tamtej pory ponad dwustu młodych Wolkanów złożyło podania o przyjęcie ich do Akademii Floty Gwiezdnej? To nie stało się przypadkowo.

Kirk o tym nie wiedział i ta wiadomość go zaskoczyła.

-Łał. To znaczy, że istnieje bardzo duża grupa Wolkanów, którzy w najbliższym nie będą zakładać rodzin.

-W rzeczy samej. Podczas naszej przedostatniej rozmowy Sarek powiedział mi, że zamierza ożenić się i spłodzić dzieci ponieważ tego się od niego oczekuje. I chociaż bardzo kochał moją matkę, żałoba po niej jest mniej ważna od poczucia obowiązku wobec naszego klanu oraz tych, którzy przeżyli. Jeżeli on był zdolny do tak wielkiego poświęcenia, jak mogłem mu odmówić, szczególnie że to co robię będzie przykładem dla moich rówieśników? Jim, nie chodziło mi o to, że nie warto było walczyć o nasz związek. Po prostu czasami potrzeby ogółu są mniej ważne od potrzeby małej grupy.

-Albo jednostki. - Dodał Kirk w nagłym przypływie olśnienia. Poczuł się jakby do tej pory patrzył na Spocka przez szybę, która nagle zniknęła dając mu czysty wzgląd na sytuację. - Wydawało ci się, że twoje poczucie obowiązku względem ojca oraz twoich ludzi było ważniejsze od twojego szczęścia.

Do tej pory tak mocne poczucie obowiązku u Spocka nie miało dla niego sensu. Pochylił się nad stołem i wziął Spocka za rękę.

-Muszę przyznać, że zaczynam się zastanawiać w co się wpakowałem zgadzając się wejść do twojej rodziny. 

-Przepraszam, że wcześniej ci o tym nie powiedziałem.

-Nie ma sprawy. - Powiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem Kirk. - Wiem, jak możesz to naprawić. - Dodał a potem wziął dwa palce trzymanej ręki do ust i satysfakcją obserwował to jak Spock mięknie mu przed oczami.

=_=_=_=

Kirk wysłał wiadomości do matki i brata aby powiadomić ich o zbliżającej się ceremonii. Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiał z matką wyleciała ona na misję w głębokim zakątku kosmosu. Jego brat wraz z żoną prowadzili podyplomowe badania w kolonii w systemie Alpha Centauri.

Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Flotę, po przestrodze Sareka obaj ze Spockiem stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie jeżeli formalnie powiadomią swoich przełożonych o zbliżającej się ceremonii oraz zmianie ich stanu cywilnego jak również prośbę o to aby mogli nadal dowodzić razem Enterprise. Potem czekali na odpowiedź oraz powiadomienie kiedy Pike zechce z nim porozmawiać. Kirk wysłał także drugą, nieoficjalną wiadomość do Pike'a w której zapraszał go na zbliżającą się uroczystość.

Następnego ranka Kirk zauważył, że w jego skrzynce pojawiła się wiadomość od samego szefa sztabu, Admirała Nogury, miał złe przeczucia.

-Spocku, skontaktował się z nami sam szef. Chcę abyś przeczytał wraz ze mną jego wiadomość.

Kiedy Wolkanin przy nim stanął Kirk nacisnął przycisk 'czytaj' a potem przysunął głowę do ekranu by poddać się skanowi źrenicy.

_Do: Kapitana Jamesa T. Kirka, USS Enterprise; Komandora Spocka, USS Enterprise  
Od: Admirała Nogury, Admiralicja Floty Gwiezdnej_

_Informacja o waszej zmianie statusu została przyjęta. Wasza prośba jest w tej chwlili rozważana. Wkrótce zostaniecie powiadomieni o naszej decyzji._

-Cholera Spocku, co o tym myślisz?

-Trudno jest mi spekulować z powodu małej ilości danych.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał Kirk.

-Więc zgadnij.

-Co mam zgadnąć Jim?

Sposób w jaki Spock przechylił głowę i spojrzał na Kirka jakby nagle urosła mu druga głowa wywołały u niego uśmiech.

-Nie ważne. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o najgorszym.

-To nielogiczne skoro nic jeszcze właściwie nie wiemy. Może powinieneś myśleć o najlepszym rozwiązaniu?

Kirk odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

-Wiesz, to wszystko dzieje się tak szybko, że zapomnieliśmy porozmawiać o kilku ważnych kwestiach.

-Na przykład o czym?

-Co zrobimy jeżeli odbiorą nam Enterprise? A nawet jeżeli pozwolą nam tutaj zostać co będzie jeżeli któregoś dnia jeden z nas będzie musiał wysłać drugiego w niebezpieczną sytuację? Powinniśmy porozmawiać o takich rzeczach.

-Masz rację. Jeżeli jednak zajmiemy się tym teraz nie starczy nam czasu na śniadanie i spóźnimy się na zebranie z ambasadorem.

Jakby na dany znak Kirkowi głośno zaburczało w brzuchu.

-Odmawiam zamartwiania się decyzją Nogury. Poza tym, chyba musimy powiedzieć załodze o naszym związku. Czy masz zamiar porozmawiać z Uhurą?

-Wygląda na to, że powinienem. - Stwierdził Spock chociaż Kirk widział, że nie bardzo ma na to ochotę.

Kirk postanowił trochę mu ulżyć i podzielić się z nim czymś co do tej pory utrzymywał w sekrecie.

-Jeżeli to sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej, powinieneś wiedzieć, że McCoy i Uhura są parą.

-Chodzi ci o to, że są sobą zainteresowani? - Zapytał lekko zszokowany Spock.

-Tak. To nie trwa długo. Prawdopodobnie zeszli się na krótko przed nami. Nie jestem pewien czy to przelotny romans czy coś poważniejszego. Chociaż znając Bones'a wiem, że on zwykle nie wikła się w przelotne miłostki.

-W rzeczy samej. Wiedząc o tym naprawdę poczułem się lepiej.

-Poza tym, założę się że Uhura wiedziała co jest na rzeczy zanim sami się zorientowaliśmy, i zanim nakrył nas Bones. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

-Dlaczego tak mówisz? Zawsze byliśmy niesamowicie dyskretni.

-Tak, ale nic nie przebije kobiecej intuicji. One mają swego rodzaju radar, w tym przypadku 'gejdar', który świetnie wyłapuje komunikację niewerbalną.

-Czyżby? Po raz pierwszy zetknąłem się z czymś takim.

W mesie spotkali McCoya jedzącego samotnie śniadanie podczas kiedy Uhura stała w kolejce po swoją porcję.

-Dzień dobry. - Powiedział wesoło Kirk siadając naprzeciwko doktora.

-Nie ma w nim nic dobrego. - Stwierdził poirytowanym tonem McCoy. 

Kirk przyglądał się temu jak lekarz przesuwał jedzenie po talerzu nie próbując ani kęsa. Po trzech latach dzielenia z przyjacielem przestrzeni życiowej ze swoim wybuchowym przyjacielem Kirk doskonale znał powód jego zachowania.

-Niech zgadnę...wczorajszego wieczora testowaliście ze Scottym najnowszą porcję bimbru.

-Skąd...?

-Nie żebym kiedykolwiek uwierzył, że Scotty robi coś takiego na Enterprise. - Przerwał mu z mrugnięciem oka Kirk.

-A ty wyglądasz jak kot, który się opił śmietanki. - Stwierdził z wyrzutem McCoy. - Jest zbyt wcześnie abyś był taki wesoły.

Biorąc pod uwagę jego wczorajszą reakcję Kirk nie miał pojęcia jak jego przyjaciel zareaguje na nowe wiadomości. Tym bardziej że nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

-Sarek zgodził się na nasz związek. Za trzy dni odbędzie się ceremonia.

-Sarek dał wam pozwolenie? A co z Nogurą? - Zapytał McCoy z oczami wielkimi jak spodki.

-Jeszcze nie wiem. - Uśmiech Jima zgasł. - Dostaliśmy tylko wiadomość że w swoim czasie wszystkiego się dowiemy. 

-Jak myślisz, co zdecyduje? - McCoy nabił na widelec kawałek bekonu ale tylko przesunął go po talerzu wcale go nie podnosząc.

-Ty mi powiedz. Facet jest strategiem. Na pewno wybrnie z tej sytuacji z korzyścią dla Floty. Sarek powiedział nam żebyśmy na niego uważali, chociaż nie wiem co miał na myśli. Wydaje mi się, że tylko nas ostrzegał żebyśmy nie nadepnęli mu na odcisk.

-Nadal uważam, że jeżeli doszłoby do jakiegoś kryzysu żaden z was nie potrafiłby myśleć obiektywnie i skupić się na obowiązku zamiast na tym drugim. Wydaje mi się, że opóźnienie jest związane właśnie z tym. Możesz być pewien, że dokładnie przeczyta protokół z akcji ratunkowej i zobaczy jak wiele ryzykował dla ciebie Spock.przebojowa

Kirk wiedział, że kłótnia z Bonesem była bez sensu. Póki co na szczęście nie brali udział w żadnych niebezpiecznych misjach. A ten jeden raz kiedy któryś z nich rzeczywiście był w niebezpieczeństwie Spock wykonywał obowiązki kapitana i nie mógł wycofać się z sytuacji. Tak, udało mu się uratować kapitana. Ale przy okazji ryzykował własnym życiem i zachowywał się raczej nielogicznie dokonując łączenia umysłów z ambasadorem. Może Bones zorientuje się, że to dobre posunięcie kiedy przydarzy im się kolejny kryzys a oni będą potrafili zająć się dobrem statku a potem sytuacją tego drugiego. Z drugiej strony Nogura mógł po prostu odebrać im statek i wtedy nikt nie musiałby już się nad niczym zastanawiać. Nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć ale z tej sytuacji były tylko dwa wyjścia. Skupienie się na tym złym tylko zepsułoby mu nastrój.

-Nie wyraziłeś jeszcze swojej opini na temat tego, że żenię się ze Spockiem. - Powiedział Kirk zmieniając temat.

-Jeżeli mam być z tobą szczery Jim, to naprawdę nie wiem...co ty w nim widzisz. Jesteś tak pełen pasji a on...

-Bones...- Przerwał mu Kirk. - W teście osobowości F16 wyszło, że jesteś Introwertykiem, co oznacza, że zwykle jesteś zamknięty w sobie i nieufny. Jednak pozwoliłeś mi zobaczyć się z innej strony. Ludzie odbierają cię jako sarkastycznego gbura ale wiem, że kryją się w tobie inne emocje. I założę się, że Uhura poznała cię z jeszcze innej strony o której ja nie mam pojęcia. Spock jest taki sam. Też jest introwertykiem, tylko, że po prostu bardzo dobrze chroni swoją prywatność. Więc nigdy nie poznasz go tak dobrze jak ja. A mnie podoba się to co o nim wiem.

-Zgodzę się z tobą ale i tak nadal tego nie rozumiem.

-Wczoraj bardzo starałeś się nam pomóc. Nie rozumiem cię Bones. Dlaczego ciągle zmieniasz zdanie na ten temat?

-Być może dlatego, że ciągle tak naprawdę nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. - Powiedział po chwili Bones. - A ten cholerny kac w niczym mi nie pomaga. To naprawdę nie jest najlepszy moment na tego rodzaju rozmowę.

W ten sposób Bones zasygnalizował mu, że póki co ich rozmowa dobiegła końca. Co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Doktor spojrzał na niego uważnie.

-Mam tylko nadzieję, że tobie uda się lepiej niż mnie. - Powiedział szczerze pomimo kiepskiego nastroju.

Biorąc pod uwagę to jak McCoy zareagował kiedy nakrył go ze Spockiem, to było nawet więcej niż Kirk spodziewał się usłyszeć, i dlatego Kirk pochylił się i klepnął doktora w ramię. McCoy nie zareagował wpatrując się w coś ponad ramieniem Kirka. Kirk odwrócił się i zobaczył Spocka i Uhurę siedzących razem przy stole i rozmawiających o czymś z nisko pochylonymi głowami.

-Ona o was wie. - Powiedział McCoy.

-Tak myślałem. Nie wiele da się przed nią ukryć. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

-Co ciekawe, wiedziała jeszcze za nim ja się zorientowałem.

-Naprawdę? Więc wiedziała jeszcze zanim Spock i ja się zeszliśmy. - Stwierdził zdziwiony Kirk.

Jednak kiedy to sobie przemyślał wcale go to nie dziwiło. Między nim i Spockiem przez dłuższy czas panowało napięcie prawdopodobnie o naturze seksualnej a poza tym dotykali się częściej niż normalnie robili to faceci. Prawdę mówiąc dotykali się częściej niż kiedykolwiek robili to Wolkanie.

McCoy i Uhura zdecydowanie musieli rozmawiać o nim i Spocku co przykuło uwagę Kirka.

-Więc, co u was słychać? - Zapytał neutralnie Kirk chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie uzyska oczekiwanej odpowiedzi od ceniącego sobie swoją prywatność McCoya.

McCoy rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie oznajmiające, że zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru z nim o tym rozmawiać.

-Proszę cię. Wpadłeś bez zapowiedzi do mojej kajuty i nakryłeś mnie w łóżku ze Spockiem, a mimo to ja nadal nie mogę cię zapytać o nic związanego z wam?

-To był wypadek. A poza tym skąd wiesz, że w ogóle do czegoś doszło?

Kirk nie zamierzał zbaczać z tematu.  
-Powiedzmy, że obściskiwanie się w windzie nie było twoim najlepszym pomysłem. Wiesz, że one wszystkie są naszpikowane kamerami, prawda?

-Cholera jasna.- McCoy spiekł raka.

-Hej, nic się nie stało.- Kirk uniósł rękę. -Jest tylko jedna taśma, którą w dodatku Giotto przyniósł mi na przechowanie.

-To znaczy, że jeszcze jej nie zniszczyłeś? - Zapytał osłupiały McCoy.

-Wiesz co, coś ci powiem. Zostawmy ją sobie na pamiątkę dnia kiedy Główny Medyk po raz pierwszy pocałował Oficer Łącznikową. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kirk. - Byłeś całkiem niezły, chociaż w pewnym momencie zacząłem się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie zessiesz jej twarzy.

-Jim! - Szepnął zgorszony McCoy.

-Muszę przynieść sobie coś do jedzenia. Poczekaj chwilę. - Powiedział Kirk z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

-Przynieś mi przy okazji dużą czarną kawę.- Zawołał za nim McCoy.

Spock i Uhura dołączyli do nich po zakończonej rozmowie i całą czwórką zasiedli do śniadania, chociaż McCoy nadal nic nie jadł tylko przesuwał jedzenie po talerzu. Ponieważ zostało im jeszcze trochę czasu Kirk zaczął wstawać od stołu kiedy odwróciła się do niego Uhura.

-Jim, czy mogłabym zamienić z tobą parę słów zanim się rozejdziemy? - Zapytała.

Ponieważ Uhura zwróciła się do niego po imieniu Kirk wiedział, że cokolwiek miała mu do powiedzenia dotyczyło sfery prywatnej.

-Kiedy skończymy wpadnę po ciebie do twojej kajuty. - Powiedział do Spocka. Kiedy Pierwszy Oficer i McCoy ruszyli do wyjścia Kirk zwrócił się do Uhury. - Jeżeli ty nazywasz mnie po imieniu czy to znaczy, że ja też mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać?

-Chciałam ci tylko pogratulować z okazji zbliżającej się uroczystości. - Odpowiedziała.

Jim usłyszał w jej słowach odmowę i uśmiechnął się w duchu.

-Pewnie zauważyłeś, że trudno mi było pogodzić się z tym, że mój związek ze Spockiem dobiegł końca. Prawie mi się to udało ale potem zauważyłam jak ze sobą flirtujecie i...

-Co? Flirtowaliśmy ze sobą? Kiedy? - Kirk był naprawdę zdziwiony tym co usłyszał.

-Nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy, prawda? - Zapytała Uhura przechylając głowę. -Często się dotykaliście. Zawsze staliście bliżej siebie niż powinniście. Wysyłaliście sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia kiedy myśleliście,że nikt nie patrzy. Jak na ironię przestaliście to robić kiedy naprawdę zostaliście parą.

-Masz rację. Zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, chociaż o tym nie myślałem. To nie było zamierzone. To znaczy...to nie było tak, że postanowiłem spróbować zdobyć Spocka.

-Cóż, kiedy obserwowałam was razem wróciły uczucia, które dawno minęły. Ale kiedy patrzyłam na to z perspektywy czasu jaki spędziłam na pracy w kolonii i pomyślałam o niedoli tych ludzi wszystko mi przeszło. Spock i ja podjęliśmy naprawdę słuszną decyzję rozstając się.

-Cieszę się, że tak uważasz. - Powiedział Kirk.

-Jakaś część mnie, ostrożna i racjonalna, myśli że zanadto się spieszycie. W czasie studiów miałeś nie najlepszą reputację, więc twoja decyzja o zawarciu małżeństwa wydaje mi się trochę dziwna. Ale inna część mnie, ta bardziej intuicyjna, patrzy na was i widzi że, i to może zabrzmieć dziwacznie, jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Widzę, że kiedy razem pracujecie potraficie zrozumieć się bez słów a telepatyczna więź tylko to wzmocni. Więc jeszcze raz wam gratuluję i mam nadzieję, że Nogura nie wykręci wam żadnego numeru.

Była to zdaje się ich najdłuższa wymiana zdań poza pracą.

-Dziękuję. Ja także postanowiłem posłuchać swej intuicji. Czy Spock powiedział ci o wymaganiach jakie przedłożył Sarek zanim zgodził się na nasz związek?

-Chodzi ci o to, że on musi mieć dzieci? - Zapytała Uhura.

-Tak. Bycie ojcem, posiadanie dzieci, to przeraża mnie bardziej niż myśl o tym, że resztę życia spędzę ze Spockiem.

-Nie rozumiem czego się obawiasz. - Stwierdziła ze śmiechem Uhura. - Dostaniesz to co najlepsze. Będziesz miał dzieci, patrzył jak dorastają ale nie będziesz musiał zajmować się codziennymi problemami związanymi z ich wychowaniem.

Tak, to rzeczywiście dobrze brzmiało.

Wjechali razem windą na Pokład 5 ale zanim się rozdzielili Uhura zwróciła się do niego poraz ostatni.

-Spock wydaje się być...szczęśliwy. Ale obiecuję ci Jim, że jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek aby to zniszczyć własnoręcznie oderwę ci jaja. - Powiedziała a potem odwróciła się i poszła na drugi koniec korytarza nie zauważając uśmiechu Kirka.

-Wydaje mi się, że Bones nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że bierzemy ślub. - Powiedział Kirk wchodząc do kajuty.- Chociaż trudno mi jest powiedzieć jak jest naprawdę ponieważ tego ranka męczy go kac gigant. Wydaje mi się też, że nadal nie wierzy, iż każdy z nas może zostać obiektywny nawet w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa. A jak ci poszło?

-Uhura złożyła nam swoje gratulacje i zaoferowała swoją pomoc przy planowaniu uroczystości. Uważa, że tego przy planowaniu tego rodzaju wydarzenia przyda się 'kobieca dłoń' i zamierza popracować nad wszystkim wraz z Chorążą Stewart. Jestem skłonny przyznać jej rację.

-A więc nie chowa urazy? - Zapytał dla pewności Kirk. To wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie tylko on i Spock będą potrzebowali czasu by oswoić się z nową sytuacją.

-Najwyraźniej nie. Zdziwił ją tylko nasz pośpiech oraz to, że zamierzasz tak bardzo się zaangażować w tak młodym wieku.

-Powiedziała mi to samo i wspomniała o mojej nie najlepszej reputacji.- Powiedział z uśmiechem Kirk. Potem spoważniał. - Ja także sądzę, że nie zdecydowałbym się na ten krok gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli tego co wiemy. Nie chodzi o to, że kochałbym cię mniej. Bałbym się jednak aż tak zaangażować. A podjęcie decyzji zajęłoby mi więcej czasu. Ambasador i jego kapitan zmarnowali całe lata. My nie musimy powtarzać ich błędu ale możemy się od nich wiele nauczyć.

-To rzeczywiście niezwykła okazja – i wielki prezent od losu.

-Skoro mówimy już o prezentach...Muszę porozmawiać z tobą o czymś o czym od dawna myślałem.

Kiedy okazało się, że przybyli na zebranie jako ostatni i że ambasador czekał na nich z jego rozpoczęciem Kirk wymierzył sobie mentalnego kopniaka. Wiedział, że kiedy wiadomość o ich związku zatoczy szersze kręgi obaj ze Spockiem będą musieli bardzo uważać na swoje zachowanie.

Pod koniec spotkania Kirk i Spock poprosili ambasadora o chwilę rozmowy.

-Dostaliśmy zielone światło od Sareka ale czekamy jeszcze na wiadomość ze sztabu Floty. - Oznajmił szeptem Kirk. - Ceremonia tworzenia więzi odbędzie się za trzy dni.

Ambasador skinął głową z wyrazem satysfakcji na twarzy chociaż Kirk nie wiedział jak mógł to zauważyć ponieważ jej wyraz wcale się nie zmienił.

-Przyjmijcie moje najszczersze gratulacje. A teraz zostawiam pozwolę wam przeprowadzić własne spotkanie.

-Poczekaj. - Zatrzymał go Kirk. - Jeżeli masz chwilę czasu, może miałbyś ochotę na wycieczkę po Enterprise? Mam wolne cały dzień ponieważ McCoy nie pozwoli mi podnieść niczego cięższego od zestawu sztućców.

-Oczywiście, że jestem zainteresowany. - Powiedział z błyszczącymi oczami ambasador. - Może wybierzemy się tam po waszym zebraniu?

-Brzmi świetnie. - Odparł z uśmiechem Kirk. - Gdzie się spotkamy?

-Będę w mojej kwaterze. Możesz przyjść tam po mnie.

Potem ambasador wyszedł pozwalając Kirkowi przeprowadzić zebranie. Przedłużenie pobytu o cztery dni okazało się świetnym pomysłem i Uhura przedstawiła zmieniony odpowiednio grafik. Kiedy skończyli przeglądać wszystkie sprawozdania Kirk odchylił się na krześle czując jak jego serce przyspiesza. Zauważył spojrzenie swego Pierwszego Oficera i dał mu znak a potem wstał. Spock podszedł do niego i stanął u jego boku.

-Spock i ja mamy dla was pewną...niezwykłą wiadomość. Dzień przed odlotem z kolonii Spock i ja weźmiemy udział w oficjalnej Wolkańskiej ceremonii tworzenia telepatycznej więzi...i

-Co to za ceremonia tworzenia telepatycznej więzi, Kapitanie? - Zapytał niepewnie Sulu. Wyglądało na to, że wiedział co się dzieje, ale chciałby się upewnić.

-Innymi słowy bierzemy ślub. - Wyjaśnił z uśmiechem Kirk.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła na chwilę cisza.

-Moje gratulacje.- Powiedział z silnym południowym akcentem McCoy. - Od dawna kłócicie się niczym małżeństwo z długim stażem.

Słysząc to, Scotty i Sulu zerwali się na równe nogi aby uścisnąć dłoń Kirka. Ponieważ nie wiedzieli co zrobić ze Spockiem poklepali go po ramieniu, co Spock zniósł ze stoickim spokojem chociaż Kirk nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu widząc jego minę.

-Czy chce pan żebym zagrał wam na dudach, Kapitanie? - Zapytał Scotty uśmiechając się szeroko.

Kirk nigdy nie lubił dźwięku dud, który bardziej kojarzył mu się odgłosami konającego arcturiańskiego śpiewającego węgorza niż z muzyką.

-To miłe ale...

-Wolkańskie ceremonie odbywają się według jasno określonego protokołu i nie zawierają muzyki. - Powiedział Spock włączając się do rozmowy. - Jednak w ich trakcie używa się dzwonów.

-A więc nici z 'Marsza Weselnego'? - Zapytał McCoy krzywym uśmieszkiem.

-Niestety tak, Doktorze. Poza tym obaj jesteśmy panami młodymi.- Powiedział wyniośle Spock na co Kirk zareagował uśmiechem.

-Wygląda na to, że nici z rzucania bukietem. - Stwierdziła Uhura.

Kirk posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

-Chekhov byłby uroczym paziem. - Powiedział w zamyśleniu Sulu.

-Szukasz pretekstu żeby go wystroić. - Oskarżyła go z uśmiechem Uhura.

Sulu zaczerwienił się co z zainteresowaniem zauważył Kirk. Czyżby coś przegapił? Zastanawiał się. Dobry Boże, Enterprise zaczynał zmieniać się w pieprzony statek miłości. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę młody wiek większości członków załogi Kirk powinien był się tego spodziewać.

-Czy Kapitan wystąpi w tradycyjnym pingwinim garniturze i cylindrze? - Zapytał Scotty. - W przeciwnym razie mógłbym pożyczyć panu jeden z moich kiltów. 

Brew Spocka podjechała niebezpiecznie do góry.

-Kapitan włoży tradycyjną wolkańską ceremonialną szatę.

-Zapowiada się ciekawie...- Sarknęła Uhura. - Jeżeli będzie ona wyglądała tak samo jak na zdjęciach, które widziałam.

-Spocku, czy powinienem się martwić? - Zapytał zaalarmowany Kirk.

-Wydaje mi się, że Panna Uhura, jak to mawiają ludzie, tylko się z tobą drażni. Ubranie jest jednokolorowe i funkcjonalne.

-Szkoda.- Odbiła piłeczkę Uhura. - Uważam, że Jim wyglądałby uroczo w jednym z kiltu Scotty'ego.

=_=_=_=

Kirk, Sulu i ambasador teleportowali się na Enterprise chwilę po zakończeniu zebrania. Sulu od razu udał się na mostek gdzie zaraz rozpoczynał wachtę.

-Czy wiesz od czego chcesz zacząć?- Zapytał Kirk. - Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy zakończyć na mostku.

-Bardzo dobrze. Może więc zaczniemy od maszynowni?

Zwiedzili także zatokę dla wahadłowców, laboratoria, ogród botaniczny, zbrojownię i zapasowy mostek. Wycieczka zajęła im dwie godziny. Wszędzie gdzie się udali ambasador opisywał czym ta część statku różni się od tej którą pamiętał ze swoich czasów. Wyglądało na to, że Enterprise ambasadora był pełen przestarzałej technologii podczas kiedy statek Kirka był jednym z najnowocześniejszych w arsenale Floty.

-Zastanawiam się czy twój statek miał coś czego my nie mamy. - Zamyślił się Kirk opierając się o barierkę i wyglądając przez zrobione z transparentnego aluminium bulaja na gwiazdy, które przypominały okruchy diamentów rozsypane na atłasie.

-Jest to mało prawdopodobne. - Powiedział ambasador. - Jeżeli dobrze cię rozumiem chodzi ci o coś bardziej zaawansowanego technologicznie. Chociaż miałem okazję złożyć wizytę na Enterprise – D który zostanie zbudowany za ponad sto lat w 2363 roku.

-Jaki...Jaki on będzie? - Zapytał Kirk chociaż nadal nie wiedział co myśleć o podróżach w czasie.

-Potężny, wymuskany, piękny.

-To niezwykle emocjonalne określenia. - Zauważył Kirk.

-Czy Enterprise nie wzbudza w tobie żadnych emocji? - Zapytał ambasador.

-Masz rację. Wzbudza. - Przyznał Kirk. - Jestem z niego dumny. Jestem dumny z tego, że jestem jego kapitanem. - Dodał klepiąc barierkę o którą się opierał.

Potem odwrócił się tak aby móc lepiej spojrzeć na ambasadora.

-Nie miałem jeszcze okazji podziękować ci za to co zrobiłeś pomagając uratować mi życie. - Potrząsnął głową Kirk. - Ciągle komuś za to dziękuję. - Spock, Charalam, Giotto, McCoy, ambasador. Zebrała się ich całkiem niezła lista, pomyślał zawstydzony.

-Cieszę się, że udało ci się wrócić do pełni sił.

-Poza problemami z mówieniem. Nie mogę mówić już tak szybko jak kiedyś. Bones mówi, że to minie ale nie jest pewien. A tak w ogóle jak się miewa Saival? Wiesz coś o nim?

-Przez dwa dni leżał w ozdrowieńczym transie i doszedł już do siebie. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że to Soveran najbardziej oponował temu byśmy podzielili się z innymi trzymanymi w tajemnicy informacjami o Wolkanach. Zmienił zdanie po tym jak lekarze z Enterprise uratowali życie jego wnuka, używając przy tym informacji jakie uzyskali. Wie, że McCoy miał rację, gdyby użył tradycyjnej metody Saival z pewnością straciłby życie. Bardzo chwali Doktora McCoya i Doktora M'Bengę.

-Miło jest wiedzieć, że przynajmniej jeden Wolkanin zmienił zdanie na temat ludzi. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

-Biorąc pod uwagę ogrom pracy wykonanej w kolonii przez załogę Enterprise nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby było więcej takich osób. - Stwierdził ambasador odwzajemniając jego uśmiech.

Obaj pogrążyli się w zgodnym milczeniu. Kirk patrzył na przesuwający się po planecie w kierunku zachodnim cień oddzielający dzień od nocy. Był to jeden z tych niesamowitych widoków nie możliwych do opisania komuś kto nigdy nie przebywał w kosmosie.

-Wiesz o tym, że Sarek zamierza powtórnie się ożenić? - Zapytał nagle Kirk.

-Tak, wiedziałem o tym. Próbowałem go przekonać aby nie zmuszał do tego Spocka ale mi się nie udało. Czasami bywa naprawdę zdeterminowany.

-Raczej uparty.

-To właśnie powiedziałem.

-Spock był gotów to zrobić. Ożenić się. Byłem na niego wściekły, że tak szybko się poddał i nie próbował o nas walczyć.

-Sarek próbuje zrobić to co uważa za stosowne w zaistniałej sytuacji. Naprawdę szkoda, że stracił Amandę. Była jedyną osobą zdolną odwieść go od jego bardziej ekstremalnych pomysłów. Spock czuje teraz ciężar obowiązków bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Nigdy nie czułem się dobrze będąc w centrum uwagi. Wydaje mi się, że on czuje to samo. Wydaje mi się, że czuje się winny ponieważ nie wrócił do kolonii chociaż bardzo tego chciał. Wydaje mi się, że gdybym był w jego sytuacji również czulbym się zmuszony do powrotu.

-Zmuszony do powrotu? Okazujesz emocje dużo częściej niż Spock. - Zauważył Kirk.

-Czasami ulegam słabościom. - Zgodził się ambasador. - Mój Jim akceptował to, że jestem Wolkaninem. A jednak cieszył go każdy moment kiedy okazywałem emocje w chwili kiedy byliśmy sam na sam. Podobało mu się nie tylko to, że czasami traciłem kontrolę, ale także to, że on jako jedyny był tego świadkiem.

-Tak. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk. - Świetnie go rozumiem. - Nagle doznał olśnienia. - Spock powiedział mi, że w trakcie ceremonii może mi towarzyszyć dwoje przyjaciół. Czy zechciałbyś być jednym z nich?

-Będę zaszczycony mogąc ci towarzyszyć, Jim. - Zapewnił go ambasador.

-To dobrze. Dziękuję. - Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko. - A teraz najważniejsze miejsce na całym statku: mostek.

Kiedy weszli Sulu uśmiechnął się do niego z fotela Kapitana i zaczął się podnosić.

-W porządku Poruczniku, tylko przechodzimy.

Kirk zauważył, że reszta załogi mostka dziwnie mu się przygląda. Stwierdził, że być może jest to wynikiem tego, że Sulu podzielił się z nimi wiadomością o czekającej go ceremonii. Pewnie ich to zaskoczyło więc nie powinien się dziwić, że patrzyli na niego jakby był jakimś dziwnym kosmitą.

Po skończonej wycieczce wrócili do pomieszczenia transportowego. Kirk miał zamiar zostać na pokładzie i zająć się zaległymi papierami. Lubił spędzać czas z ambasadorem i było mu trochę przykro że czas jaki spędził w kolonii powoli dobiegał końca.

-Muszę przyznać iż jestem ciekaw. Czyjej opinii ze sztabu Floty oczekujecie? - Zapytał go po drodze ambasador.

-Admirała Nogury. Znasz go?

-Tak. Nogura to budzący grozę mężczyzna. Uważaj na niego Jim.

-Dzięki za radę. Sarek powiedział mi coś podobnego, więc pewnie nie ma dymu bez ognia. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie na coś się zdecyduje ponieważ to czekanie mnie dobija.

-Wierzę, iż niedługo przekonasz się, że o to mu właśnie chodzi. - Stwierdził sucho ambasador.


	17. Rozdział 17

Do Dnia Ceremonii, jak nazywał go Kirk, czy raczej Końca Świata jak myślał o tym kiedy nerwy brały nad nim górę, zostały dwa dni. Skala całego przedsięwzięcia zaczęła go przytłaczać i z chęcią przystał na propozycję Uhury by to ona zajęła się organizacją przyjęcia po ceremonii. Biorąc pod uwagę jak świetnie poradziła sobie z grafikami na czas pobytu w kolonii był pewien że i teraz świetnie sobie poradzi.

W milczeniu znosił przymiarkę ceremonialnej szaty, szarej tuniki bez rękawów nałożonej na czarny podkoszulek i spodnie i miał przeczucie, że Uhura nie żartowała w sprawie ceremonialnych szat Wolkanów. Nie był to może kilt ale Kirkowi i tak było niewygodnie w tym ubraniu. Nieważne, musiał się tylko upewnić żeby głęboko schować jakiekolwiek zdjęcia z dna ceremonii.

Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak sprawa wyglądała od Wolkańskiej strony ale wiedział, że było to Ważne Wydarzenie. Kiedy trochę się rozejrzał odkrył że Spock pochodził nie z jednego z _najbardziej wpływowych klanów_ , jak to skromnie określił, ale że sytuacja bardziej przypominała opis Heike. Chodziło o Najbardziej Szanowany Klan na Całym Wolkanie. Babka Spocka, która niestety nie przeżyła katastrofy, była na tyle wpływowa, że mogła zrezygnować z miejsca w Radzie Federacji.

 _Nikt przedtem_ nie odważył się na taki krok. Być może to właśnie po niej Spock odziedziczył swą skłonność do rebelii. Pomyślał z uśmiechem Kirk.

Dołączenie do tak wpływowej rodziny trochę go przerażało, chociaż prawdopodobne w mniejszym stopniu z powodu tego iż rodzina bardzo się zmniejszyła po katastrofie. Z tego co rozumiał, ponieważ Wolkańska kultura była czymś z czym dopiero zaczął się głębiej zaznajamiać, jako partner Spocka będzie uważany za pełnoprawnego członka klanu a Sarek będzie uważał go może nie za syna, ale za kogoś ważniejszego od zięcia. W języku Standardowym nie istniało słowo opisujące tę zażyłość.

Sam klan był swego rodzaju dużą rodziną, ale to jak dołączali do niego inni członkowie było dla Kirka tajemnicą ponieważ należały do niego osoby w ogóle nie spokrewnione ze Spockiem. A jego jedyny ocalały kuzyn należał do innego klanu. Kirk nie wiedział też jaka będzie rola Heike i T'Faylan ponieważ chociaż obie należały do klanu T'Faylan ich potomstwo będzie należało do klanu Spocka. Pierworodne dziecko miało być dziedzicem Spocka i właśnie dlatego, jak wyjaśnił mu Spock kiedy Kirk zasypał go gradem pytań, pierwsza musiała urodzić T'Faylan aby zmaksymalizować ilość Wolkańskich genów dziecka. To wszystko było niesamowicie skomplikowane i Kirk dostawał bólu głowy za każdym razem kiedy o tym myślał.

Do wszystkiego dochodziły jeszcze _oficjalne obowiązki_ ponieważ jako partner Spocka był także jego małżonkiem. Podczas wszystkich oficjalnych rodzinnych imprez takich jak wesela, pogrzeby i kas-wany, Spock wyjaśnił mu o co chodziło w tym Wolkańskim rytuale przejścia, który Kirk uznał za wyjątkowo barbarzyński z powodu tego jak młode były dzieci poddające się temu rytuałowi, oraz innych ważnych Wolkańskich świąt w których wzięliby udział gdyby mieli na to czas Kirk miałby zasiąść przy głównym stole wraz Sarekiem i jego nową żoną, kiedy Sarek wreszcie ją wybierze. Ta myśl przyprawiała go o dreszcze ponieważ to wszystko wydawało mu się tak barbarzyńskie, ale wiedział, że taka była Wola Wolkanów. Musiał przestać porównywać Wolkańskie zwyczaje z tymi do których był przyzwyczajony ponieważ na Wolkanie wszystko było inne.

Zastanawiał się jak Sarek wybierze swoją nową małżonkę. _Logicznie,_ pomyślał. Chociaż wiedząc jak bardzo kochał Amandę, Kirk wiedział że bardzo trudno będzie ją zastąpić. Jeżeli chodzi o to jak czuł się z tym wszystkim Spock, Kirk nie miał czasu go oto zapytać a Spock sam nie podjął tematu co samo w sobie wiele znaczyło.

Kiedy to wszystko zaczęło go przytłaczać Kirk zaczął się zastanawiać czy może rzeczywiście zanadto się pospieszyli i czy może zamiast wskakiwać od razu do łóżka nie powinni byli o tym wszystkim porozmawiać, żeby Kirk wiedział czego się spodziewać. Ale w momencie kiedy wybudził się ze śpiączki był pewien tylko jednego. Spock musiał należeć do niego. A żeby wszystko było oficjalne i właściwe musiała odbyć się odpowiednia ceremonia.

Spock uprzedził go także, że Noc Przed Wielkim Wydarzeniem spędzą osobno. Najwyraźniej seks przed ceremonią, czy raczej dzielenie się intymnością, było w złym guście. Mieli spędzić tę noc na głębokich przemyśleniach i medytacji. Jasne. Jakby Kirk potrzebował aby w ostatniej chwili ogarnęła go trema. Chociaż bez względu na to jak bardzo był zdenerwowany nie zamierzał prosić McCoya o leki na uspokojenie. McCoy trochę za bardzo lubił nadużywać hypospray'ów.

Ceremonia miała być niezwykle uroczysta i chociaż Kirk wiedział że tego chce, że obaj tego chcieli trochę żałował, że nie będzie cicha i szybka so nie wchodziło w rachubę biorąc pod uwagę status społeczny rodziny Spocka.

W połowie przymiarki pojawiła się Charalam. Oczywiście, musiała pojawić się akurat wtedy kiedy Kirk stał z uniesionymi ramionami a wolkański krawiec wyczyniał jakieś dziwne rzeczy w okolicy jego pach. Starał się wyglądać barrdzo kapitańsko i z autorytetem ale mu to nie wychodziło ponieważ cokolwiek robił ten krawiec strasznie go łaskotało.

Jeżeli ona, podobnie jak Kirk, uważała że ta szata jest koszmarna na szczęście zachowała to dla siebie. A Kirk starał się nie rzucać jej morderczych spojrzeń ponieważ uratowała mu życie a poza tym przyszła do niego tylko dlatego, że Spock nie potrafił złapać go na komunikatorze.

-Przepraszam, że Panu przeszkadzam, Kapitanie. - Powiedziała. - Ale Komandor Spock nie mógł się z panem skontaktować więc prosił bym przekazała panu że trochę się spóźni na wasze spotkanie z Doktorem McCoy'em.

Kirk zaczerwienił się mając nadzieję, że Spock nie podzielił się z nią  tym dlaczego mają spotkać się z Doktorem.

-Dobrze. Dziękuję chorąża. Po prostu zostawiłem komunikator w drugim pokoju. Ale skoro już tu jesteście chciałem podziękować wam za to, że uratowałaś nie tylko moje życie, ale także życie innych. - Powiedział kiedy krawiec przesuwał jego ręką tak jakby Kirk był po prostu dużym manekinem.

Charalam zarumieniła się. Kirk z zainteresowaniem obserwował jak wbija wzrok w pokład.

-Nie ma za co, Kapitanie. 

-Chciałem ci też podziękować za poszerzenie asortymentu kawy w replikatorach. Powtarzam to sobie za każdym razem kiedy zamawiam cappucino lub espresso. Przepraszam, że nakrzyczałem na ciebie po tym jak zarwałaś noc aby to dla mnie zrobić.

Charalam zarumieniła się bardziej niż było to chyba możliwe.

-To nie było trudne, Kapitanie. - Powiedziała w pokład.

Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza a potem, kiedy Kirk formalnie kazał jej odmaszerować Charalam wybiegła z jego kajuty.

Nie czując się najlepiej po przymiarce Kirk teleportował się do Wolkańskiego Centrum Medycznego na spotkanie z McCoy'em. Spotkanie miało odbyć się za trzydzieści minut ale Kirk chciał porozmawiać chwilę z przyjacielem na osobności.

Znalazł go siedzącego przy małym, zastawionym PADDami stoliku w jednym z gabinetów zabiegowych. Ściany pokoju były wymalowane w nieregularne wzory w kolorach ziemi a za McCoy'em widać było łóżko ze strzemionami.

-Witaj w jednej z sal porodowych. To tutaj przyszła na świat T'Lena.

Kirk zapomniał o tym dokonaniu Doktora.

-Jak ona się czuje? - Zapytał.  
-Dobrze. Zdrowo rośnie a obdwoje jej rodziców przeżyło katastrofę. Co niestety czyni ją mniejszością. So sądzisz o wystroju ścian?

Kirk rozejrzał się po pokoju i spojrzał na McCoya.

-Są całkiem niezłe i uspokajające.- Stwierdził Kirk. Dlaczego pytasz?

-Kiedy zaczęliśmy tu pracować wszystko było sterylnie białe. To nie najlepszy wystój dla rodzącej. Więc Christine wpadła na pomysł, żeby zaprosić tu kilku artystów i pomalować ściany. Uspokoiły cię, co? Czyżby zaczynała zżerać cię trema? - Zapytał wesoło McCoy

Kirk rzucił mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś tu szukać współczucia. Znajdziesz je w słowniku tuż za gównem i syfilisem.

-Miło jest wiedzieć, że ma się wsparcie przyjaciół. - Wycedził ponuro Kirk. Wiedział, że Bones tylko trochę sobie z niego żartuje. Przyzwyczajenie się do tego, że już nie jest numerem jeden w jego życiu. Oczywiście, byłoby im łatwiej gdyby lepiej dogadywał się ze Spockiem.

-Posłuchaj Jim. Nie mam problemu z twoim związkiem. Jak dla mnie mógłbyś pieprzyć cygnariańskiego ślimaka. Dziwi mnie tylko twój pośpiech. Przecież Spock nie okazuje objawów Pon Farru.

Kirk popatrzył na zmartwioną twarz doktora i uważnie przemyślał swoją odpowiedź.

-Spieszę się z tym dlatego, że Flota nie zaakceptuje nieformalnego związku. Spock znaczy dla mnie zbyt wiele żebym po nocach odwiedzał go w jego kwaterze jakbyśmy byli bohaterami jakiegoś tandetnego romansu albo żebym musiał ciągle się martwić, o to że do mojej kajuty wpadnie podoficer i zobaczy to co ty jeżeli któregoś razu zapomnę zamknąć drzwi.

McCoy w końcu się uśmiechnął.

-Tak, to rzeczywiście mnie z szokowało.- Przyznał. - A w sztabie na pewno zaakceptowaliby okres zaręczyn. - Dodał. - Poza tym jestem pewien, że Sarek na pewno poprowadziłby w waszym imieniu negocjacje. Nie mieliście wystarczająco dużo czasu aby się lepiej poznać. Żenisz się z nim za dwa dni ale na pewno są rzeczy, które co rusz cię zaskakują. Poza tym przez cały czas jaki cię znam byłeś zatwardziałym związkofobem. Dlatego naprawdę tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem.

-Taa...A ja z kolei nie rozumiem idei długich zaręczyn. Skoro twierdzisz, że ktoś jest dla ciebie tym jedynym, po co czekać?

-Ponieważ tak nakazuje rozwaga? Nie spędziliście ze sobą wystarczająco dużo czasu aby zorientować się czy w ogóle do siebie pasujecie.

-Bones, chyba zapomniałeś, że on jest telepatą. Dzięki łączeniu umysłów prawdopodobne wiemy o sobie nawzajem więcej niż pary z kilkuletnim stażem.

McCoy skrzywił się a Kirk zrozumiał, że prawdopodobne z powodu swego przywiązania do własnej prywatności nie rozumie, że telepatia nie jest taka zła.

-Przeraża mnie sam pomysł tego, że ktoś mógłby tak po prostu grzebać w moim umyśle. - Powiedział McCoy a potem na chwilę zamilkł. - Wydaje mi się, że mam problem z zaakceptowaniem tego wszystkiego ponieważ nadal trudno jest mi wyobrazić sobie was razem.

-Wolałbym żebyś tego nie robił! - Zawołał Kirk udając oburzenie.

-Nie o to mi chodziło. Mówiłem ogólnie. Ty zawsze byłeś taki otwarty i porywczy...

-Jak już ci mówiłem Spock też potrafi taki być. - Nawet jeżeli nie ślini się kiedy tylko mnie zobaczy...

-Ślini się kiedy jesteście sami? - Zapytał z diabelskim uśmieszkiem McCoy.

-W ogóle się nie ślini. Staram się wytłumaczyć ci, że jest inny kiedy jesteśmy sami. Wychował się w świecie, który uważa okazywanie emocji za słabość której należy się wystrzegać.

-Tak, ale Spock odwrócił się od Wolkana. Postanowił spędzić życie otoczony ludźmi którzy przyzwyczajeni są do okazywania emocji i potrzebują czasami emocjonalnego wsparcia. - Argumentował McCoy.

-Dlaczego ludzie nie potrafią zaakceptować go takim jaki jest? - Obaj wiedzieli, że Kirkowi chodzi głównie o Bones'a. - Dlaczego miałby stać się bardziej ludzki? Sposób w jaki go wychowano nie jest czymś czego nie może zmienić, nawet gdyby chciał. Ale on nie chce się zmieniać. I wspiera mnie tak bardzo jak tego potrzebuję.

-Nie chodzi mi o to, że powinien zacząć się głośno śmiać czy płakać. Ale mógłby czasami być trochę mniej...sztywny. To by pomogło.

-Pomogło? Komu miałoby to pomóc? Potrzebuję go takiego jaki jest. Pomaga mi przezwyciężyć moją impulsywność w momentach kiedy myślę zbyt emocjonalnie żeby podjąć właściwą decyzję. Na przykład kiedy któryś z nas, albo jakiś inny członek załogi, znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie. Pragnę, potrzebuję i liczę na to, że jego zdrowy rozsądek pomoże mi we właśnie takich sytuacjach.

Kirk niemal widział trybiki obracające się w umyśle McCoya i dał mu chwilę na przemyślenie tego co właśnie mu powiedział.

-Okej. - Zgodził się po chwili doktor. - Spock ma prawo być jaki jest, pod warunkiem że nie przeszkadza to innym członkom załogi. Ale jeżeli nie nauczy się współpracować z innymi członkami załogi...to oznacza kłopoty.

-Wydaje mi się, że mylisz się w swoich przypuszczeniach, Bones z powodu swoich doświadczeń. To, że ty nie potrafisz się z nim dogadać, nie oznacza, że on w ogóle z nikim się nie dogaduje. Po prostu nie robi tego w tak otwarty i szczery sposób jak ty. Spock jest niezwykle subtelny. Przejdź się kiedyś do działu badawczego i zapytaj jego pracowników co o nim sądzą. Uwielbiają go.

-Wcale się nie dziwię. Zdrowy rozsądek jest niemal wymaganiem koniecznym do pracy w ich zawodzie.

-Bones, zdradzę ci teraz największy i najbardziej wstydliwy sekret który Wolkanie skrzętnie ukrywają przed innymi członkami Federacji. Oni potrafią odczuwać emocje. Po prostu od dziecka uczeni są takiej kontroli nad nimi, że niektórzy z nich naprawdę niczego nie czują. A mężczyźni z ich rasy mają Pon Farr.

To czas szaleństwa które odziera nas z iluzji cywilizacji...kompletnie odbierającego nam jakąkolwiek umiejętność logicznego myślenia.

-Jakby tego było mało wyobrażasz sobie co przeżyli kiedy zniszczono ich planetę? - Dodał Kirk. - Kiedy odczuli nie tylko śmierć sześciu miliardów swoich rodaków ale także psychiczne zerwanie telepatycznych więzi jakie ich z nimi łączyły? Sam widziałeś reakcję Spocka.

-Gdyby Spock przez całe życie nie bronił się przed emocjami nie wybuchłby tak. - Stwierdził McCoy. - To naprawdę nie jest zdrowe.

Kirk zatrzymał się na chwilę. Dobry doktor rzeczywiście miał rację. Kirk musiał się zastanowić jak mu to sensownie powiedzieć.

-W pewnym sensie masz rację ale to nie jest tak jak myślisz. Kiedy Wiolkanin czuje emocje odczuwa je silniej niż jesteś sobie to w stanie wyobrazić. Tamtego dnia na mostku zobaczyłeś prawdziwego Wolkanina, sprzed czasu Suraka, wyrażającego swoją złość. To była kiedyś rasa bardzo skłonna do przemocy i nie panująca nad emocjami. Prawie sami się przez to unicestwili. To nie kontrola nad emocjami wzmaga ich siłę. Czują tak jeżeli im jej zabraknie.

Kirk zauważył wyraz zrozumienia na twarzy McCoya i uśmiechnął się. 

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę kiedy Spock się kontroluje bardziej niż gdyby miał tego nie robić. I właśnie w tym pomógł mu Sepak.

-Dlaczego? Co mu zrobił?

-Nauczył go, że powstrzymywanie emocji to nie to samo co kontrola nad nimi.

-Czyli?

-Represja to duszenie w sobie emocji tak długo aż w końcu wybuchają. Kontrola polega na tym, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z istnienia danej emocji jako reakcji na jakieś wydarzenie ale nie dajesz jej sobą zawładnąć. Istnieje wiele technik pozwalających to osiągnąć do takiego stopnia, że wielu Wolkanów naprawdę niczego nie czuje. Osiągają wtedy niewzruszony spokój. Tego właśnie Sepak uczył Spocka.

-Niewzruszonego spokoju?  
-Nie staraj się wykorzystać tego przeciwko niemu! - Zawołał Kirk. Wiedział, że McCoy i Spock nie przestaną sobie dogryzać. Ale miał nadzieję, ze teraz przynajmniej lekarz zrozumie dlaczego Spock zachowuje się tak a nie inaczej.

-Więc...chciałbyś zostać moim drużbą?

-Będę zaszczycony, Jim. - Powiedział McCoy uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Nie będziesz miał zbyt wiele do roboty. Tylko odprowadzisz mnie na miejsce ceremonii a później możesz wygłosić toast. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk. - Tylko błagam cię, nie ośmiesz mnie za bardzo. Radosny wyraz twarzy McCoya podpowiedział Kirkowi, że powinien zacząć się bać.

-Możesz na mnie liczyć, Jim. - Powiedział z diabelskim uśmiechem McCoy.

-Mówię poważnie. Tam będzie mnóstwo Wolkańskich dygnitarzy. Więc nie mów im jak to po wypiciu butelki Romulańskiego alkoholu namówiłeś mnie na to, żebym przebiegł przez kampus Akademii ubrany w różowe tutu. Albo o tamtej imprezie na plaży gdzie tak się upiłem, że nie zorientowałem się iż ktoś wetknął mi do tyłka fajerwerk dopóki nie zapalili lontu...albo....

-Jim, w porządku, wiem o co ci chodzi. - Powiedział McCoy unosząc rękę.

Kirka wcale to nie uspokoiło. Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Spocka.

-Ktoś wsadził ci fajerwerk do...

-Nie pytaj...- Przerwał mu Kirk kompletnie nie wierząc jego niewinnemu spojrzeniu.

-Miał oparzenia pierwszego stopnia. Dobrze, że w pobliżu był lekarz. Ale i tak płakał jak dziecko. - Zapiał McCoy.

-Bo to cholernie bolało. - Powiedział Kirk rzucając McCoyowi mordercze spojrzenie. Przez wiele dni nie mógł wygodnie usiąść.

-Naprawdę? - Zapytał Spock. - Co za szczęście, że był pan na miejscu, Doktorze, i zdołał zapobiec trwałym uszkodzeniom tej części ciała Jima.

McCoy wybuchł śmiechem.

-Dupek. - Skrzywił się Kirk.

-Kto, ja czy on? - Zapytał lekarz.

-Wy obydwaj. - Udał oburzenie Kirk chociaż wiedział, że obaj wiedzieli, że udaje. Strata odrobiny poczucia własnej wartości było małą ceną za to by McCoy i Spock znaleźli, chociaż na chwilę, wspólny język, Spockowi najwyraźniej również to nie przeszkadzało. - I nie chcę słyszeć niczego o stanie pożycia waszych rodziców w czasie waszych narodzin.

McCoy uśmiechnął się tylko a Spock uniósł brew jak gdyby czuł się obrażony.

-Dobrze więc...- Powiedział McCoy zacierając ręce. Kirk wiedział co zaraz nastąpi i zaczął czuć się naprawdę nieswojo. - Przejdźmy do sedna tego po co tu przyszliście. Przeczytaliście wszystkie materiały które wam przesłałem na temat sztucznego zapłodnienia?

-Tak jest, doktorze. - Powiedział pewnym tonem Spock.

McCoy podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej dwa pojemniki.

-Musicie jutro tu wrócić i oddać więcej nasienia. Do tej pory macie zakaz uprawiania seksu. Rozumiem, że zeszłej nocy nie...

-Nie. Nie zrobiliśmy tego Bones. Naprawdę przeczytaliśmy wszystko co nam przysłałeś.

Zero seksu przez trzy dni. Cóż, Kirk i Spock będą musieli jak najlepiej wykorzystać czas jaki im dano. Kirk przypomniał sobie, że robili to w dobrej wierze aby pomóc Wolkanom pozbierać się po katastrofie. Nie było nic bardziej szlachetnego.

-Będziecie musieli wejść do oddzielnych kabin żeby nie zanieczyścić próbek. - Powiedział niemal zbyt radośnie McCoy.

Kirkowi opadły ręce. McCoy chyba naprawdę starał się odebrać mu próbę uczynienia tego co mieli zrobić bardziej przyjemnym. Jakby nie było Kirk próbował stworzyć nowe życie. Nadal oswajał się z myślą o tym, że niedługo będzie miał dziecko. Nie powiedział jeszcze matce o zawartym przez nich układzie. Postanowił zająć się tym w momencie kiedy już upewni się, że Heike jest w ciąży.

-To nie będzie potrzebne. - Sprzeciwił się Spock. - Jako naukowiec dopilnuję aby próbki były całkowicie sterylne.

Dziękuję. Pomyślał Kirk. I stwierdził, że kocha Spocka jeszcze bardziej za to, że był skłonny zrezygnować z naturalnej potrzeby prywatności w obecności McCoya. To wszystko może okazać się całkiem niezłą zabawą.

-W porządku...tylko żadnego...

-Rozumiem, Doktorze. - Przerwał mu Spock z naciskiem kończąc rozmowę. Kirk uśmiechnął się do Spocka a potem do McCoy'a który w odpowiedzi spojrzał na niego krzywo.

-Żadnego czego? - Zapytał Kirk kiedy byli sami za dokładnie zamkniętymi drzwiami.

-Seksu oralnego. Zanieczyszczenie śliną zniszczyłoby próbkę.

-A więc, Panie Spocku, będą nam musiały wystarczyć dłonie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kirk.

Potem pochylił się i pocałował Spocka używając przy tym także zębów i języka i czując jego natychmiastową odpowiedź kiedy wybuchło w nich pożądanie wzmocnione narzuconym okresem abstynencji. Kirk namówił Spocka do tego aby się rozebrali i stanęli nadzy naprzeciwko siebie. Kiedy uprawiali seks lubili sprawiać przyjemność sobie nawzajem, teraz mogli podglądać jeden drugiego.

-Powiedziałeś mi, że zanim zostaliśmy kochankami obciągałeś sobie myśląc o mnie. - Powiedział ochrypłym z pożądania głosem Kirk. - Chcę abyś pokazał mi jak to zrobiłeś.

Wpatrując się w Kirka Spock zaczął zmysłowo przesuwać dłońmi po swoim ciele, lekko muskając nimi brzuch, klatkę piersiową, pieszcząc sutki kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Jego gibkie, muskularne ciało było u szczytu formy i zdawało się lśnić.

Wpatrując się w Spocka Kirk chwycił swojego członka i zaczął poruszać dłonią na oczach przyglądającego mu się kosmity. Wolkanin objął swój członek dłonią i zaczął wykonywać nią długie, posuwiste ruchy oddzielone krótszymi i bardziej gwałtownymi. Druga dłoń, którą do tej pory pieścił jeden z sutków przesunęła się powoli w dół i ujęła jego jądra.

Jego naga zmysłowość, brak jakichkolwiek zahamowań, i poczucie wstrzymywanej siły sprawił, że członek Kirka zaczął boleśnie pulsować. Był kompletnie oczarowany tym rozpustnym widokiem. Nigdy, nawet w najdzikszych fantazjach, nie uwierzyłby że Spock, z którym stanął oko w oko podczas postępowani dyscyplinarnego związanego z Kobayashi Maru, był zdolny wykrzesać z siebie tyle zmysłowości.

-Włóż dwa palce do moich ust. - Rozkazał Kirk podchodząc bliżej ale nie aż tak blisko aby ich członki się dotknęły.

Spock odstawił pojemnik aby spełnić jego rozkaz i jęknął cicho kiedy Kirk zaczął ssać jego palce. Kirk przyjrzał się uważnie Spockowi i zrównał tempo ssania z jego tempem. Oddech Wolkanina zmienił się w bardziej urywany; jego płytkie przyspieszone westchnienia więzły mu w gardle. Uczucie, że to przez niego jego kochanek znajdował się w tym stanie było niesamowite.

-Jim...-Szepnął rozdzierająco Spock i Kirk wypuścił jego palce. Dłoń Spocka poruszała się tak szybko, że ledwie było ją widać kiedy chwycił pojemnik wolną dłonią a potem pełen zmysłowego zapomnienia doszedł w głębokim, drżącym orgazmie. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Kirk, upuszczający pięć porcji nasienia do przeznaczonego na to pojemnika.

Kirk z uśmiechem starał się uspokoić oddech a potem pochylił się i usunął językiem resztki nasienia z członka kochanka.

-Nie marnuj, a nie będziesz w potrzebie.

Ubrani, oddali pojemniczki McCoyowi, który był wyraźnie zaskoczony widząc ich zawartość. Podczas kiedy Spock stał spokojnie u boku kochanka, Kirkowi próbował zamaskować dumę z powodu ilości wyprodukowanego przez niego nasienia. Kompletnie mu to nie wyszło.

-Coś długo wam zeszło. Większość ludzi kończy w kilka minut. - Powiedział lekarz.

-Tak, cóż...jeżeli zakazujesz nam seksu będziemy korzystać z każdej okazji.

=_=_=_=

Kirk i Spock umówili się z Heike i T'Faylan na kolejną wycieczkę do oazy. Obie kobiety bywały w niej codziennie ponieważ pływanie należało do reżimu rehabilitacyjnego przepisanego Heike a woda w oazie była cieplejsza od przepływającego przez kolonię strumienia.

Tym razem Kirk zamówił wcześniej wegetariański piknik u Chorążej Stewart, który odebrali po drodze na spotkanie.

Podczas kiedy Heike i T'Faylan poszły popływać Kirk ułożył się na kocu rozłożonym w cieniu drzewa, którego wielkie pomarańczowe liście wisiały nad nim niczym suszące się pranie. Siedzący u jego boku w pełnym słońcu Spock wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z siebie.

Ciszę przerwał nagle pisk i śmiech Heike wepchniętej pod wodę przez T'Faylan w trakcie gry w berka. Obie były oddalone od brzegu, w miejscu gdzie woda była prawdopodobne głębsza i minęła chwila zanim Heike wypłynęła. Kiedy znalazła się na powierzchni, pociągnęła T'Faylan do namiętnego pocałunku.

Kirk poczuł swoją reakcję nie tylko na ten widok, ale także dlatego, że poczuł na sobie wzrok Spocka.

-Podnieca cię to. - Powiedział Spock, chociaż w jego głosie nie było słychać żadnego oskarżenia.

-No tak. Wielu Ziemian płci męskiej zwykle podnieca się na widok dwóch kobiet razem. To nie znaczy, że mam zamiar coś z tym zrobić. Po prostu nie panuję nad swoim ciałem tak dobrze jak wy Wolkanie. Zwykle na ciebie to w ogóle nie działa. - Powiedział Kirk lekko pytającym tonem.

-Zwykle reaguję tak tylko na ciebie. 

Kirk wstał i usiadł obok Spocka biorąc go za rękę, która jednak bardzo szybko została wyszarpnięta z jego uścisku.

-Spocku, ja również jestem skupiony tylko na tobie. Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny?

-Czuję, że twoje słowa są prawdziwe. Kiedy się zwiążemy, będę tego bardziej pewien. I nie jestem zazdrosny, tylko trochę zaniepokojony. Ponieważ tego nie rozumiem. - Spock spuścił wzrok. - Czuję się niezręcznie w obliczu publicznego okazywania uczuć.

-Spocku, nie jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. A poza tym Heike i T'Faylan urodzą nasze dzieci. Będziemy dzielić z nimi życie przez bardzo długi czas. Wątpię aby one zachowywały się tak w miejscach gdzie otacza je więcej osób. - Kiedy tym razem Kirk sięgnął po dłoń Spocka, mógł ją potrzymać.

-Rozluźnij się.- Zasugerował Kirk głaszcząc dłoń kochanka i czując jak powoli uchodzi z niego napięcie.

Podczas kiedy kobiety nadal bawiły się w wodzie między siedzącymi na brzegu mężczyznami zapadło milczenie.

-Grosik za twe myśli? - Zapytał w pewnej chwili Kirk specjalnie używając tego wyrażenia aby usłyszeć jak Spock kwestionuje jego logikę.

-Myślałem o tym jak miło jest być tu z tobą.

Kirk uśmiechnął się a potem pochylił i delikatnie pocałował Spocka

-Też tak uważam.- Powiedział. - Chcesz popływać?

Nadal był lekko zdenerwowany samą myślą o wejściu do wody i nawet nie próbowałby tego nie mając Spocka u swego boku, ale ogólnie rzecz biorąc nie było tak źle jak za pierwszym razem. Stwierdził, że wszystko było w porządku dopóki trzymał głowę na powierzchni wody. Na samą myśl o jej zanurzeniu dostawał małego ataku paniki. Wiedział, że z czasem będzie musiał to przezwyciężyć.

Przepłynęli całe jezioro z jednej strony na drugą i z powrotem i pod koniec Kirk prawie w ogóle nie mógł złapać oddechu.

-Łał. Kompletne siadła mi kondycja. - Zauważył kiedy wyszli na brzeg i szli w kierunku koców gdzie T'Faylan rozpakowywała ich jedzenie.

-Prawdopodobnie twoje płuca nie wróciły jeszcze do poprzedniej formy. - Zauważył Spock. - To dlatego Doktor McCoy pozwolił ci wrócić jedynie do lekkich obowiązków.

-Czy ty właśnie zgodziłeś się z jakimś zarządzeniem McCoya? - Zapytał radośnie Kirk.

-Nie mam zastrzeżeń do umiejętności zawodowych doktora. Tylko do jego zachowania.

-Zawsze jest taki gburowaty? - Zapytała rozkładająca sałatkę na talerze Heike.

-Prawie zawsze. Ale robi to dlatego, że chce trzymać ludzi na dystans. Zaczyna mi to kogoś przypominać.

Heike uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spojrzała na Spocka, którego brew zniknęła właśnie nad czołem.

-To jak się zachowuję nie jest celowe. - Bronił się Spock. - Po prostu taki jestem.

-Nie mniej jednak to tak bardzo my Wolkanie potrafimy nad sobą zapanować ma na celu odstraszanie innych. Nawet jeśli nie robimy tego celowo. - Zauważyła T'Faylan. - Kiedy przyleciałam na Ziemię wszyscy myśleli że jestem zimna i zdystansowana i nawet nie chcieli mnie bliżej poznać. Zwykle zostawiali mnie samą. A potem poznałam Heike.

-Czy to cię jakoś zmieniło? - Zapytał z zainteresowaniem Kirk.

-Zdecydowanie. - Wtrąciła Heike. - Przestała chodzić tak sztywno jakby połknęła kij!

-Heike! - Oburzyła się T'Faylan, chociaż po jej zduszonym śmiechu widać było, że wcale nie czuje się  urażona.

-Czy tak jestem odbierany? - Zapytał cicho Spock. Jego pytanie zmieniło ogólnie wesoły nastrój.

Kirk odwrócił się do niego i złapał go za rękę. Poczuł jak przez chwilę Spock próbuje cofnąć swoją dłoń ale potem rozluźnił się i pozwolił Kirkowi ją trzymać. Wiedział, że jego pytanie było spowodowane raczej ciekawością niż brakiem pewności siebie.

-Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy na statku bardzo szanują cię za to jaki jesteś. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. - I już pracuję nad Bonesem. - Dodał z diabelskim uśmiechem.

=_=_=_=

-Nie mogę uwierzyć jak często lądujemy razem w tym łóżku tylko po to aby w nim spać. - Lamentował Kirk.

Znajdowali się w kwaterze Kirka, Spock leżał na boku z głową opartą o jego pierś podczas kiedy Kirk przesuwał dłonią po gorącej, suchej skórze jego pleców. Światła były zgaszone co według Kirka sprawiało, że ich głosy wydawały się głośniejsze więc starał się mówić szeptem.

-Zostały nam tylko dwie noce. To nic w porównaniu z liczbą nocy których nie spędziliśmy razem. - Spock był niepotrzebnie logiczny podczas kiedy Kirk tylko chciał narzekać.

-Nie o to mi chodzi. Wydaje mi się, że McCoy kazał nam się powstrzymać tylko dlatego, że mógł to zrobić.

-Jim, materiały jakie nam przesłał dokładnie wyjaśniały dlaczego powinniśmy się powstrzymać. Tylko w ten sposób można zapewnić największą ilość plemników..

-Nie ważne. I tak uważam, że to niesprawiedliwe. - Stwierdził Jim i aby udowodnić, że ma rację lekko się obrócił i przesunął swoim twardym członkiem po udzie Spocka.

-Jak często używasz dłoni aby sobie ulżyć? - Zapytał i z tego ni z owego Spock.

-Uważasz, że jestem niezaspokojony seksualnie? - Zapytał Kirk całując Spocka w czubek głowy.

-Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

W kajucie było ciemno ale Kirk był pewien, że Spock uniósł brew.

-Z tego, że uważam że tobie wydaje się, że robiłem to na tyle często, że teraz cierpię.

Nagle Kirk wsunął dłoń między ich ciała tam, gdzie czuł wyraźny dowód zainteresowania Spocka przyciskający się do jego ciała. Jego dłoń została jednak mocno chwycona zanim dotarła na miejsce. Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Masz zamiar odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie? - Przypomniał mu Spock.

Kirk poruszał palcami aż Spock rozluźnił uścisk. Zabawa palcami może i wystarczyła by doprowadzić do orgazmu Wolkanina ale umysł Kirka potrzebował najzwyklejszego seksu.

-Raz dziennie. Czasami dwa, w zależności do tego jak bardzo byłem podniecony. Kiedy zaczęło się między nami to wszystko...- Powiedział Kirk z uśmiechem w głosie. - zdarzało mi się to trzy...czasami cztery razy dziennie. A tobie?

-Tego rodzaju rzeczy nie leżą w Wolkańskiej naturze.

-Próbujesz wymigać się od odpowiedzi, Spocku. Nie możesz pytać mnie o takie rzeczy kiedy sam nie chcesz mi nic powiedzieć. Więc jak często? - Zapytał Kirk.

-Tuż po starcie misji raz...może dwa razy w tygodniu. Aczkolwiek z biegiem czasu zdarzało mi się to coraz częściej aż robiłem to niemal codziennie.

-Boże, to prawdziwe tortury. Masz pojęcie jaki to seksowny obraz? Widziałeś jak szybko doszedłem przyglądając się temu jak sam to robisz. Któregoś dnia będę musiał bliżej się temu przyjrzeć, może kiedy będziemy złączeni umysłami powinieneś pokazać mi kilka swoich fantazji.

-Wydaje mi się, że znam sposób aby ulżyć ci w obecnej sytuacji. - Powiedział Spock wyraźnie ignorując sugestie Kirka. Kirk wiedział, że wrócą do tematu. Wolkanie mieli przecież naprawdę świetną pamięć.

-Czyżby? - Zapytał starając się nie robić sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei.

-Być może pomoże ci wykład na temat niezwykłych zwyczajów trawiennych Denebiańskiego diabła śluzowego.

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tak od tego zdecydowanie przeszłaby mu erekcja.

-Mówiąc o śluzowych diabłach...nadal nie otrzymaliśmy wiadomości od Admirała Nogury. - Kirk czuł frustrację ponieważ nadal nie wiedzieli czy uda im się utrzymać kierownicze stanowiska.

-Nie sądzę aby Admirałowi spodobało się takie porównanie.

-Taa..no cóż nie mam w tej chwili najlepszego zdania o tym dupku.- Ziewnął Kirk.

-Jim już 00:32. Powinieneś trochę się przespać.

-Masz rację. Dobranoc Spocku.

-Dobranoc, Jim.


	18. Rozdział 18

Dzień przed ceremonią Kirk obudził się wcześniej niż zwykle. Kiedy usiadł przy biurku aby odebrać nowe wiadomości i meldunki Spock udał się do swojej kajuty. Nagle Kirk zobaczył w swojej skrzynce pocztowej wiadomość od Admirała Nogury.

Spocku! - Zawołał mając nadzieję, że jego głos dotrze do łazienki. Dotarł. - Mam wiadomość od Nogury.

Spock wrócił i stanął u boku Kirka z pewnością czując promieniującą z jego ciała adrenalinę. Z głośno bijącym sercem Kirk wziął Spocka za rękę a potem rozpoczął proces identyfikacji potrzebny do przeczytania wiadomości.

Do: Kapitana Jamesa Kirka, USS Enterprise ; Komandora Spocka, USS Enterprise  
 _Od: Admirała Nogury, Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej_

_Admiralicja Floty Gwiezdnej chciałaby pogratulować wam z okazji zbliżającej się ceremonii i życzyć wam wielu lat życia w zdrowiu i pomyślności._

_Zmiana stanu cywilnego w żadnym wypadku nie wpłynie na wasze stopnie wojskowe ani obecne stanowiska dowódcze Enterprise._

_Z przykrością muszę jednak powiadomić was, że moje obowiązki z kwaterze Dowództwa nie pozwalają mi przyjąć zaproszenia Ambasadora Sareka. Jednak Admirał Pike przybędzie jako mój zastępca i przedstawiciel Floty Gwiezdnej. Wraz z nim przybędą dwaj pracownicy Biura Prasowego Floty Gwiezdnej._

Kirk skoczył na równe nogi z okrzykiem radości a potem gwałtownie uściskał Spocka.

-To jest to. O to właśnie mi chodziło.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że im się udało – ciągle ktoś rzucał im kłody pod nogi. Jego podniecenie przezwyciężyło strach i nagle poczuł, że umiera z głodu.

-W rzeczy samej. - Powiedział Spock. - Chociaż nie jest to napisane wprost wygląda na to, że mój ojciec stoczył z dowództwem batalię w naszym imieniu.

-Zastanawiałem się w co się pakuję wżeniając się tak do twojej rodziny, ale jak widać ma to swoje dobre strony. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk ale jego uśmiech zbladł kiedy dotarł do ostatniego zdania wiadomości. - O co chodzi z tymi ludźmi z Biura Prasowego?

-Nie wiem, ponieważ nie podano nam stosownych informacji.

-A więc zgadnij. - Zmobilizował go Kirk.

-Z wierzchu wygląda na to, że Flota Gwiezdna korzysta z okazji by nagłośnić pracę jaką wykonaliśmy w kolonii. - Powiedział Spock. - Jednak mam przeczucie, że kryje się za tym jakieś ważniejsze polityczne przesłanie Nogury. Przez ostatnie kilka lat Flocie oberwało się za to, że tak bardzo skupia się na Ziemianach biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele planet reprezentuje. Z tego co mówił mi ojciec, przez ostatni rok było to tematem obrad Rady Federacji. Z uwagi na to, że Nogura prawdopodobne zdaje sobie sprawę z tego jak wielu Wolkanów zostało niedawno wcielonych w szeregi Floty i pamięta o tym, że to Rada Federacji ciągle zatwierdza wpływ środków finansowych na konto Floty, stwierdził, że obecność Wolkanów jest jak wisienka na torcie.

-I biorąc pod uwagę ostrzeżenia twojego ojca i ambasadora Nogura prawdopodobnie chce nadać temu wydarzeniu jak największy rozgłos aby pokazać, że Flota nie ma nic przeciwko różnorodności. - Dodał Kirk kiedy zrozumiał co to oznacza. - Jednym słowem jesteśmy tylko pionkami w taktyczno-politycznej grze. Co za cholerny manipulator!

-W rzeczy samej. Mi także nie podoba się, że nasze życie zostało wykorzystane do tak niecnych celów.

-Taa...Kiedy się zaciągaliśmy nie wiedzieliśmy, że zaprzedajemy dusze diabłu. - Stwierdził smutno Kirk.

-Jeżeli cię to pocieszy, w samej ceremonii wezmą udział tylko członkowie naszych rodzin. Sarek nie pozwoli zmienić tej tak ważnej chwili w medialny cyrk nawet na potrzeby Floty.

-Cóż, to już coś. - Powiedział Kirk, znacznie uspokojony. Nie był aż naiwny by nie zdać sobie sprawy z   
tego, że ludzie z Biura Prasowego nie będą mieli wstępu na samą ceremonię i na pewno skorzystają z innych okazji aby dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej.

-Tak mi przykro, Spocku. Nie jestem szczęśliwy z powodu tego co zaplanował sobie Nogura, ale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że tobie musi być naprawdę ciężko.

-Jim, zniosę to wszystko jeżeli to oznacza, że możemy być razem i nadal dowodzić Enterprise.

Słysząc to wyznanie Kirk poczuł falę miłości zalewającą jego ciało.

-Och Spocku, mógłbym cię za to pocałować.

-Bardzo proszę. - Powiedział sucho Spock i rozłożył ramiona.

Kirk przechylił głowę i pochylił się do przodu tak że ich usta zetknęły się ze sobą i poruszały razem przez chwilę aż jego usta objęły dolną wargę Spocka i zaczął ją ssać. W tym momencie poczuł jak gorący język przesunął się po jego dolnej wardze pozostawiając po sobie wrażenie mrowienia. Kirk niechętnie odsunął się wiedząc, że nie tylko nie mieli czasu na nic więcej ale także, że w ogóle nie mogli nic zrobić ponieważ tego dnia mieli ostatnie spotkanie z McCoyem kiedy to mieli zostawić mu ostatnie próbki. Musiał zachować na nie energię.

=_=_=_=

Spock poszedł do siebie aby przejrzeć własne wiadomości podczas kiedy Kirk kończył przeglądać swoje. Wynikało z nich, że Pike przyleci na Potemkinie wraz z fagasami Nogury. Przysłano mu czas kiedy Potemkin znajdzie się na orbicie i współrzędne punktu teleportacji, które przesłał pracownikom, których to dotyczyło.

W innej wiadomości Sarek powiadomił go o grupie Wolkańskich dygnitarzy, którzy także przylecą na Potemkinie i Kirk bezlitośnie zdusił w sobie poczucie, że to wszystko powoli zaczyna powoli wymykać się spod kontroli a jego zdenerwowanie zaczęło zmieniać się w mały atak paniki. Dobrą wiadomością było jednak to, że admiralicji spodobały się jego nominacje do nagród za odwagę, tym bardziej, że nominował do jednej Spocka bez jego wiedzy. Bardzo czekał na moment ich wręczenia. Może udałoby im się zorganizować jakąś małą ceremonię kiedy wyruszą w dalszą podróż.

Pod prysznicem rozmyślał o decyzji Nogury. Jeżeli miałby być szczery z samym sobą ponieważ dzięki temu, że ambasador wierzył w przeznaczenie, i to że wszystko wokół Kirka dążyło do jego wypełnienia, wiedział, że to nie mogło skończyć się inaczej. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, ponieważ nie mógł przewidzieć co jeszcze ich spotka? Ale przynajmniej na razie wszystko szło po ich myśli.

Kirk i Spock zjedli razem śniadanie a potem, przed teleportacją do kolonii, wrócili do kwatery Kirka gdzie Spock dokładnie opisał mu przebieg ceremonii aby Kirk wiedział czego powinien się spodziewać a także spisał to wszystko i przesłał do jego komputera.

Tempo prac w kolonii, które zawsze było szybkie, ale po tym jak Kirk powiedział swoim pracownikom o spodziewanej wizycie Pike'a i ludzi z Biura Prasowego, którzy jutro wybiorą się na inspekcję, przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej.

Po drugiej wizycie u McCoya, po której Kirk do tej pory miał dreszcze, rozdzielili się. Spock chciał spędzić trochę czasu z ojcem, który właśnie wrócił do kolonii a Kirk sprawdził jak wyglądała kolonia przed inspekcją.

O wyznaczonej porze wyszedł na spotkanie Pike'a do miejsca w które miał się teleportować i dowiedział się, że Uhura miała dla niego kilka niespodzianek.

-Kapitan Kirk, jak rozumiem?

-Sam! Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz! - Zawołał Kirk, który w tamtej chwili rozmawiał z pierwszą grupą przybyłych gości. Potem z uśmiechem objął brata i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. - Wąsy bardzo ci pasują. - Zawyrokował. - Aurelan! - Spróbował ją objąć. - Mój boże...co ty tam nosisz? Masz zamiar urodzić wieloryba? - Po chwili Kirk znalazł się w ramionach matki. - Jezu, mamo. Nie wiedziałem, że przylecicie, ani, że byliście w domu.

Kirk był naprawdę zaskoczony obecnością rodziny. Dawno nie spędzili czasu razem ponieważ jego matka ciągle pracowała w kosmosie a brat równie często się przeprowadzał w poszukiwaniu pracy naukowej. Nie czuł jakiejś specjalnie bliskiej więzi z rodziną tak jak inni ludzie. Sam był od niego o cztery lata starszy i kiedy Kirk miał dwanaście lat uciekł z domu przed Frankiem drugim mężem ich matki z którym często się kłócił. Ponieważ byli chłopcami nie utrzymywali ze sobą dobrego kontaktu a Kirk przez wiele lat miał bratu za złe że zostawił go samego z ojczymem. Ich matka także często bywała nieobecna i tylko dzięki subtelnej pomocy McCoya udało mu się pogodzić z tym, że uważał iż na całe lata opuściła synów. Mimo wszystko byli jednak jego rodziną i naprawdę cieszył się z ich przybycia.

-To moja wina. - Powiedziała Aurelan. - Mały Peter urodzi się w ciągu najbliższych kilku tygodni. Sam i ja chcielibyśmy być w domu kiedy to nastąpi...

-A ja nie chciałam przegapić narodzin pierworodnego wnuka. - Wpadła jej w słowo.

-Gdybym wiedział, że przylatujecie, przyprowadziłbym Spocka. Poznacie go więc później.

-Chętnie poznam mężczyznę, który aż tak zawrócił ci w głowie, Jim – Uśmiechnęła się Winona.

-To naprawdę niezła partia, Winono. - Powiedział Pike podchodząc do nich z wyrazem rozbawienia na twarzy.

-Admirale, cieszę się, że wrócił pan do pełni sił. - Powiedział do niego Kirk.

-Będę używał jej przez jakiś czas...- Powiedział machając trzymaną w dłoni laską. - Ale dobrze jest móc wszędzie poruszać się samodzielnie.

-Moje gratulacje, braciszku. - Powiedział Sam przesuwając palcami po kapitańskich paskach na jego rękawie. - Trochę dziwnie było oglądać wiadomości i słuchać o bohaterskich wyczynach mojego młodszego brata.

Kirk przeczesał palcami włosy. Nie wiedząc dlaczego poczuł się nieswojo. Zwykle w takich momentach uśmiechał się i powtarzał jaki to jest świetny w tym co robi ale nie potrafił tego zrobić w obecności rodziny. Oczywiście, chciał aby oni byli z niego dumni ale powinni wiedzieć jak bardzo on był dumny ze swojej załogi

-Tak...Cóż, nie zrobiłem tego w pojedynkę, Sam. Po prostu miałem szczęście być w centrum uwagi.

-Szczęście...akurat. - Stwierdził z uśmiechem Pike. - Jim miał najlepsze oceny z taktyki jakie kiedykolwiek widziano w akademii. To nie był łut szczęścia. Nie dostał Enterprise w nagrodę. Naprawdę zasłużył sobie na prawo zasiadania w fotelu kapitana.

-Cóż, i tak uważam, że nie poradziłbym sobie bez mojej załogi. To wszystko. - Powiedział Kirk widząc wyzywający wyraz twarzy Admirała.

-Jak podoba ci się dowodzenie? - Zapytał Pike.

-Nikt mi nie powiedział o tych wszystkich papierach. - Skrzywił się Kirk.

-Kosmos jest naprawdę rozległy. Flota generuje tyle dokumentów żebyś czuł się potrzebny w podróży z jednego systemu gwiezdnego do drugiego. - Roześmiał się Pike. - Aha...czyżbyś przespał wykład podczas którego zakazano dowódcom tonięcia w miesiąc po rozpoczęciu misji?

-Utonięcia? - Winona spojrzała na niego przestraszona. - Co się stało?

Nie wiedząc, że matka odwiedzi go w kolonii Kirk nie powiadomił jej o wypadku ponieważ wiedział, że martwiłaby się o niego.

-Och to tylko mały wypadek podczas badania jaskiń. - Powiedział swobodnie. - Mój współpracownik i ja wpadliśmy do podziemnego zbiornika wodnego. Ale na szczęście nic nam się nie stało.

Winona przyjrzała mu się jak gdyby szukała oznak tego, że ją okłamuje.

-Przysięgam, że zrobiłbyś sobie krzywdę zamknięty w pokoju bez klamek. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem kobieta.

-Kapitanie, czy mogę zaprowadzić gości do ich pokoi? Zajęliśmy się już ich bagażami. - Powiedział do Kirka chorąży.

Po ustaleniu, że o siódmej wieczorem zjedzą razem kolację w kantynie Kirk zostawił swoich gości samych. Potem dostał dziwną wiadomość od Uhury, która zawiadomiła go o oficjalnej kolacji która miała odbyć się o 7:30 i na której miały obowiązywać galowe mundury. Spock dostał taką samą wiadomość i był równie zdziwiony.

Kirk zorientował się, że jeżeli oddał Uhurze pieczę nad całym wydarzeniem, nie będzie to zwykłe spotkanie. Kiedy wszedł do kantyny zobaczył, że całe pomieszczenie udekorowano na niebiesko i złoto a krzesła i stoliki ozdobiono girlandami z kwiatów.

-Chciałam pana uprzedzić, że Admirał Pike przywiózł medale za odwagę które razem rozdacie po kolacji. - Powiedziała Kirkowi Uhura zanim zdążył zająć miejsce. - Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam panu wcześniej ale chcieliśmy zrobić wszystkim niespodziankę.

-Dziękuję, za ostrzeżenie. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kirk. - Jak zwykle świetnie sobie poradziłaś.

-Nie ma za co, Kapitanie. A teraz przepraszam ale muszę sprawdzić jak Susan radzi sobie z cateringiem. Miłej zabawy. - Odpowiedziała Uhura po czym odeszła zamaszystym krokiem w kierunku kuchni.

Co za wspaniała kobieta. Stwierdził Kirk. Był pewien, że trudno jej było patrzeć jak mężczyzna, którego kochała żenił się z kimś innym. Być może jej związek z McCoyem, czymkolwiek by nie był, pomoże jej uporać się z tym wszystkim. Kirk miał taką nadzieję. Trochę wkurzało go, że ona nadal wątpiła w jego umiejętności dowódcze ale wiedział, że jest mu całkowicie lojalna więc stwierdził, że nad resztą będą musieli trochę popracować.

W kantynie pojawiła się jego rodzina i Kirk poszedł ich przywitać.

-Zaraz przedstawię wam Spocka. - Powiedział i poprowadził ich do miejsca gdzie jego kochanek rozmawiał z kilkorgiem swoich pracowników. Ubrany w niebieską galową tunikę Spock wyglądał olśniewająco według Kirka, który po raz pierwszy zobaczył go w tym stroju.

-A więc Spocku...jak udało ci się ujarzmić Jima? - Zapytała z błyskiem w oku Winona.

-Wśród Wolkanów istnieje pewien rodzaj związku między dwoma mężczyznami, uznawany niemal za święty w czasach przed reformą. Teraz jest niezwykle rzadki. Wydaje mi się, że opisuje on wszystkie aspekty mojego związku z Jimem. Możliwość dzielenia życia z Jimem jest dla mnie bezcenna, Pani Kirk.

Kirk spodziewał się komentarza na temat łamania ogierów i dlatego był kompletnie przytłoczony pięknem słów Spocka oraz łzami jakie zauważył w oczach matki. Wyraźnie było widać, że nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa.

-Proszę cię, mówmy sobie po imieniu. Lubię cię Spocku i witam w rodzinie Kirków. - Powiedziała Winona.

Całą grupę posadzono przy długim stole przeznaczonym dla gości honorowych. Po jego jednej stronie siedziała jego matka, Pike oraz Sam z Aurelan a po drugiej Spock z Sarekiem oraz T'Faylan, Heike i ambasador. Kirk czuł, że zatroszczył się o to McCoy.

Pomieszczenie powoli wypełniało się gośćmi głównie Wolkanami, z którymi przez ostatni tydzień współpracowała załoga Enterprise, przybyli również Uzdrowiciel Soveran z wnukiem Saivalem, pracownicy organizacji charytatywnej których Kirk rozpoznał z porannych spotkań, pracownicy Floty którzy i tak przebywali w kolonii, pracownicy Biura Prasowego którzy przylecieli z Pike'em oraz cała, według oszacowań Kirka, załoga Enterprise.

Było tak wielu gości że nie zmieścili się wszyscy w pawilonie kantyny i zajęli rozstawione wokół niego stoliki

Jedzenie było przepyszne a Kirk postanowił osobiście podziękować Chorążej Stewart za wysiłek. Scotty naprawdę nie żartował co do jej talentu.

Zajęty jedzeniem i rozmową Kirk zdążył jednak zauważyć, że jego matka i Pike świetnie się dogadują i stwierdził, że prawdopodobnie zdążyli się całkiem dobrze poznać w trakcie lotu do kolonii. Pod koniec posiłku Admirał wstał i obszedł stół a w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza.

Pike zaczął od opisania wypadku, świetnie przeprowadzonej akcji ratowniczej oraz tego, że Kapitan Kirk zawdzięczał życie członkom ekipy ratunkowej. Kirk nie miał śmiałości spojrzeć na swoją matkę po tym jak dowiedziała się jak bardzo zlekceważył powagę sytuacji. Kirk wstał z miejsca aby pomóc Admirałowi rozdać medale za odwagę wszystkim członkom Floty Gwieznej związanym z misją ratunkową i każdemu członkowi ekipy ratunkowej w tym Spockowi, McCoyowi, Giotto i Charalam. Wszyscy odebrali odznaczenia i dyplomy i uścisnęli rękę jego i Admirała. Potem jednak wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego.

-Jestem dumny mogąc udzielić kilku członkom załogi Specjalnej Pochwały za Niezwykłą Odwagę. Pierwszym będzie Komandor Spock, który przewodził misji ratunkowej ryzykując własnym życiem by upewnić się, że misja zakończy się sukcesem. - I by uratować mi życie. Pomyślał Kirk.

Spock wstał i stanął przed nim z uniesioną ze zdumienia brwią. Kirk uśmiechnął się, uniósł dłoń w Wolkańskim geście a potem podał mu jego medal przy wtórze głośnych oklasków.

-Pochwałą Tolley'a odznaczam Doktora McCoya za jego podejście do sprawy i umiejętności pozwalające mu uratować przedstawicieli dwóch skrajnie różnych gatunków i doprowadzenie ich do stanu z którego zupełnie wyzdrowieli mimo że wcześniej ich szansa na przeżycie wynosiła mniej niż 7%.

McCoy podszedł do niego wyglądając na w połowie zadowolonego z siebie i zawstydzonego co objawiało się zwyczajowym grymasem ale z widoczym w oczach ciepłem. Kirk rzucił okiem na siedzącą obok niego Uhurę i zobaczył jak uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

-Świetna robota Bones. - Powiedział z uśmiechem Kirk na co lekarz odpowiedział mu spojrzeniem obiecującym, że będzie musiał za to odpowiedzieć.

-Następne publiczne pochwały należą się Chroążym Charalam i Giotto, których szybkie reakcje i odwaga pomogła im uratować życie czworga ludzi. W dodatku Chorąża Charalam zaledwie dwa dni wcześniej uratowała jeszcze dwoje ludzi poszkodowanych w oddzielnym wypadku.

Obydwoje podeszli do niego a Kirk bardzo współczuł biednej Charalam, która po raz pierwszy wyglądała na naprawdę przestraszoną kiedy podeszła aby odebrać nagrodę za odwagę a teraz jakby czekała aż otworzy się przed nią ziemia. Widząc jej zdenerwowanie Giotto wziął ją za rękę i uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. Niestety jednak za chwilę musiał ją puścić by uścisnąć dłoń Pike'a.

Zanim odeszli Kirk zatrzymał Giotto.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem twego zachowania od rozpoczęcia misji niezależnie od tego ostatniego wypadku. Z uwagi na twoją odwagę i zdolności przywódcze od dzisiaj zostajesz awansowany do stopnia Porucznika oraz na stanowisko Szefa Ochrony.

'Cupcake', jak Kirk chyba zawsze będzie o nim myślał nie mógł wyglądać na bardziej zadowolonego i dumnego z siebie, a sposób w jaki patrzyła na niego Charalam także wiele znaczył.

Kiedy Kirk potrząsnął dłonią Giotto nie mógł się nadziwić drodze jaką przebyli. A raczej drodze jaką przebył on sam. Z chuligana, spędzającego większość czasu w barach podrywającego dziewczyny i wszczynającego bójki, niekoniecznie w takiej kolejności, zmienił się w Kapitana Floty Gwiezdnej i małżonka Spocka z Wolkana. Zastanawiał się czy nie powinien się czasem uszczypnąć.

Po chwili głos zabrał Admirał Pike.

-Wiem, że kiedy Enterprise odleciał z Ziemi pod dowództwem Kapitana Kirka wielu z was myślało, że postąpiłem nierozsądnie dając statek komuś bez jakiegokolwiek doświadczenia i załodze której członkowie ledwie sami zakończyli naukę w Akademii. Jednak udowodniliście, że jednak miałem rację. W tym czasie wasze wskaźniki samowystarczalności są najwyższe ze wszystkich statków w arsenale Floty. Kiedy przekazano wam to zadanie, przystąpiliście do niego z niezwykłym entuzjazmem i poświęciliście swój własny czas aby zrobić więcej niż wymagała od was Flota. Przez cały tydzień czytałem sprawozdania mówiące o tym jak wiele udało się wam osiągnąć mimo napiętego grafiku oraz o waszych umiejętnościach pracy w zespole jaką wykazaliście się wobec innych pracujących w kolonii. Aby wynagrodzić wam wasz wysiłek okres urlopu jaki poświęciliście aby wykonać to zadanie zostaje wam zwrócony i wydłużony o trzy dni.

Cóż to przyniosło owację na stojąco. Kirk stał obok Pike'a uśmiechając się, klaszcząc i przypatrując się swojej rozentuzjazmowanej załodze która zareagowała na to obwieszczenie brawami i okrzykami radości. Był z nich tak bardzo dumny, że poczuł ukłucie w klatce piersiowej oraz łzy w oczach. 

Oczywiście to wszystko widzieli wysłannicy Nogury a Kirkowi nawet to nie przeszkadzało.

Kiedy myślał, że oficjalna część wieczoru dobiegła końca na środek sali wyszła T'Lahr, członkini Starszyzny Wolkana. Kirk spojrzał na Spocka ale zauważył, że nie miał on zielonego pojęcia co się działo. Ale z uśmiechu ambasadora wywnioskował, że przynajmniej on wiedział co się zaraz stanie. Kirk zobaczył że Sarek szepcze synowi coś na ucho po czym Spock wstał i po chwili stał u jego boku. W tym samym momencie Admirał Pike cofnął się. Wyglądało na to, że wszyscy poza Kirkiem i Spokiem wiedzieli co miało zaraz nastąpić.

-Kapitanie Kirk, Komandorze Spock, - Zaczęła T'Lahr. - My ludność Wolkana przez wiele lat błędnie uważaliśmy się za lepszych od innych gatunków zarówo pod względem rasowym jak i intelektualnym i dlatego bardzo pilnowaliśmy swoich tajemnic. Po najeździe Romulan w 2233 roku musieliśmy bronić się przed naszymi przyjaciółmi z Federacji ponieważ wielu z nich wierzyło, że obie Wulkanoidalne rasy zawarły potajemny sojusz z powodu posiadania wspólnych przodków. Nawet kiedy udowodniliśmy, że to nie prawda nadal podejrzewano nas o to i dlatego Wielka Rada Wolkana podjęła decyzję o jeszcze większej izolacji naszej planety i promowaniu czystości rasowej. Jedynym, który się temu sprzeciwiał był Sarek. Jednak ignorowano go ponieważ jako mąż Ziemianki nie miał subiektywnego punktu widzenia w tej sprawie. Dopiero po niewyobrażalnej tragedii głosy Starszego Sareka oraz Starszego Sepaka zostały wysłuchane. Wskazali oni błędy w logice naszego rozumowania. Wierzę, że Spock jako syn dwóch światów został niesłusznie z tego powodu obrażany i bardzo tego żałuję. Ucieszyliśmy się bardzo na wieść, że Flota Gwiezdna przysłała was statek do naszej kolonii aby pomóc tym którzy przeżyli zniszczenie planety zbudować nasz nowy dom. Poza tym obydwaj obiecaliście pomóc nam w odnowieniu naszej zmniejszonej populacji. Ale chodzi tu także o coś więcej. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo staraliście się uratować naszą planetę ryzykując nawet własnym życiem. Za to zawsze będziemy wam wdzięczni i będziemy waszymi dlużnikami. Ponieważ mimo iż nie udało wam się wygrać tamtej bitwy, ty Spocku ryzykowałeś własnym życiem aby uratować dużą grupę Starszyzny, w tym mnie, i dzięki temu ochronić dużą część naszego dziedzictwa kulturowego. W dawnych czasach to tradycja zawsze pokazywała nam drogę. Jednak znajdujemy się u drzwi nowej ery dla nas Wolkanów i dlatego nadszedł czas na stworzenie nowych tradycji począwszy od większej otwartości na naszych przyjaciół i sojuszników. Ceremonia, w której jutro weźmiecie udział jest symbolem naszej nowej przyszłości oraz dowodem na istnienie prawdziwego IDIC. - T'Lahr uniosła dłoń w Wolkańskim geście. - Jim, Spocku żyjcie w szczęściu i spokoju.

Kirk był zaskoczony tą zmianą o 180 stopni i zastanawiał się czy powinni byli jakoś odpowiedzieć. Ale Wolkanka odsunęła się od nich kiedy tylko sami wykonali gest ta'al.

Kiedy wrócił do stolika był wdzięczny, że jego matka ani słowem nie wspomniała o tym jak bardzo zbagatelizował historię o wypadku ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał jej wszystkiego opowiadać. Miał też nadzieję iż nie zauważyła ona wzmianki o tym jak to jej syn obiecał pomóc w 'odbudowie populacji' ale nawet jeżeli było inaczej nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Rozdanie nagród i przemowy oznaczały koniec wieczoru. Ponieważ najważniejsze przyjęcie miało się odbyć następnego dnia po ceremonii wszyscy obecni zaczęli rozchodzić się w różne strony.

-Sam już nie wiem co jest gorsze. To że mogłem leżeć z tobą w jednym łóżku nie mogąc kochać się z tobą czy...- Szepnął Kirk pochyliwszy się do Spocka.

-Jim sam dobrze wiesz jak wiele przyjemności przyniosło nam oddawanie nasienia, mimo iż nie mogliśmy zrobić tego w łóżku. - Spock z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech.

-To prawda. Ale dzisiaj McCoy nie zmusza nas do abstynencji a ja i tak muszę spać sam. - Skrzywił się Kirk. -To jakiś kosmiczny żart.

-Obiecuję, wynagrodzić ci to po ceremonii. - Odpowiedział z udawaną powagą Spock.

-Mam taką nadzieję!

-Na co masz nadzieję? - Zapytał podchodząc do nich McCoy.

-Nawet nie pytaj. - Odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kirk.

-Te cholerne galowe mundury są o rozmiar za małe. Czuję się jakbym miał się za chwilę udusić. - Powiedział McCoy przesuwając palcem po kołnierzyku.

-Jaka szkoda, że do tego nie doszło. - Mruknął Spock.

-Gratulacje z okazji odznaczeń Bones. - Powiedział Kirk zanim znowu zaczęli się kłócić. - Masz już trzy, jedno z incydentu z Naradą i dzisiejsze dwa. Wygląda na to, że praca w kosmosie ci służy.

McCoy się skrzywił.

-Nie potrzebne mi są odznaczenia. - Mruknął. - Robiłem to co do mnie należy.

Kirk zmarszczył brwi.

-Znasz mnie, Jim. Jestem prostym wiejskim lekarzem, który po prostu postanowił wybrać się z tobą na przejażdżkę. - Dodał z uśmiechem McCoy.

-Przygotowałeś już sobie toast? - Zapytał Kirk klepiąc go po ramieniu.

-Tak.- Odpowiedział z diabelskim uśmiechem doktor. - Pogadałem trochę z twoją mamą. Poddała mi kilka pomysłów.

-O kurczę!- Kirk naprawdę się przestraszył ponieważ nie wiedział co takiego powiedziała Bonesowi jego matka. Odwrócił się i zobaczył jak rozmawia o czymś cicho z Pike'em. Hmmm.

Po chwili podeszli do niego Sam i Aurelan.

-Pójdziemy już.- Powiedziała kobieta. - Noszenie takiego ciężaru przed sobą w tym upale kompletnie mnie wykończyło.

Kirk uśmiechnął się do niej ze współczuciem.

-Odbyłem ciekawą pogawędkę ze Starszym Sepakiem. - Powiedział Sam. - Wie bardzo dużo na temat badań z dziedziny biologii.

Kirk zastanawiał się co chodziło po głowie Ambasadora. Znał go na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że nie robił niczego bez powodu. Później go oto zapyta.

-On wie dużo o wszystkim. - Powiedział. Nie masz pojęcia jak dużo. Pomyślał.

-Tak. Właściwie wyperswadował mi udział w badaniach na Denevie. Chcieliśmy polecieć tam albo do Kolonii Ziemia II. Według Starszego Sepaka na ZKII prowadzone są lepsze badania a on sam przekaże mi pracę nad projektem, który rozpoczął kilka lat temu. Mama się ucieszy. Zawsze powtarzała, że Deneva jest za daleko.

-Nie podobały mi się hologramy z tamtego miejsca. - Zgodziła się z nim Aurelan. - Kwatery rodzinne na ZKII są dużo lepsze i bardziej przytulne. Chodźmy Sam. Znikajmy stąd zanim zemdleję. Do zobaczenia jutro Jim, Spocku. 

McCoy także odszedł zostawiając Kirka i Spocka sam na sam.

-Czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? - Zapytał Wolkanina Kirk.

-Moje umiejętności w tym zakresie znacznie się umocnią po jutrzejszej ceremonii, Jim. 

-Mądrala. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk. Uwielbiał kiedy Spock okazywał swoje poczucie humoru. - Chodziło mi o to, że zastanawiam się dlaczego ambasador wyperswadował Samowi Denevę.

-Czasami lepiej nie wiedzieć.

=_=_=_=

Ranek w dniu ceremonii Kirkowi upłynął na pokazywaniu Pike'owi wszystkiego czego dokonała załoga Enterprise. Pracowało już dziewięć wielkich szklarni hydroponicznych a kolejne trzy były prawie na ukończeniu dzięki systemom nawadniającym podłączonym do pobliskiego strumienia, które stały się samowystarczalne po tym jak ekipa Scotty'ego wprowadziła pewne udoskonalenia do sieci wodociągowej w kolonii. McCoy oprowadził ich po lecznicy i opisał pracę jaką wykonał jego zespół podczas kiedy uzdrowiciele nadal pracowali nad zerwanymi więziami. Ta część budynku w której Soveran pracował z mężczyznami objętymi Pon Farrem znajdowała się poza programem wycieczki ponieważ informacje o tej przypadłości nadal były tajne.

Ludzie z Biura Prasowego Floty Gwiezdnej dowiedzieli się, że rozpoczęto prace nad budową nowego miasta której koszty pokryją głównie dochody z wolkańskich inwestycji na innych planetach. Feniks powoli wznosił się z popiołów.

Po raz pierwszy Kirk widział wszystko czego dokonali oczami kogoś innego i był naprawdę pod wrażeniem. Podobała mu się nawet obecność ludzi z Biura Prasowego i darmowa kampania reklamowa Enterprise jaka będzie jej skutkiem. Jak powiedział zeszłego wieczora Pike, powinno to zamknąć usta wszystkim tym, którzy uważali, że większość byłych kadetów (wliczając jego samego) powinna zostać usunięta ze statku i zastąpiona bardziej doświadczonymi członkami załogi. W życiu nie widział tak rozentuzjazmowanych ludzi jak członkowie jego załogi. I byli mu całkowicie lojalni. Doświadczenie przyjdzie z czasem.

Po obchodzie zorganizowano specjalny lunch. Kirk nie miał apetytu ale wolałby zginąć niż przyznać jak bardzo się denerwuje. Teleportował się na statek, wziął prysznic i spakował niewielką torbę podróżną. Siedząc na łóżku skoncentrował się na więzi zaręczynowej, którą Spock stworzył zeszłego wieczora. Poszli do swojego głazu gdzie całowali się ale z szacunku dla Wolkańskiej tradycji nie posunęli się dalej.

Spock wniknął potem do jego umysłu, wsunął się tam z taką łatwością jak gdyby robił to od lat. Ich całkowite dopasowanie było absolutnie bezsprzeczne. Być może ambasador miał rację, byli sobie przeznaczeni, bez względu na to w którym wymiarze żyli. Siły starające się naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez Nero sprawiły także, że oni zeszli się ze sobą.

Spock wzmocnił istniejącą między nimi więź i powiedział mu, że to tylko namiastka w pełni wykształconej więzi. W tym momencie, korzystając z tego, że jest sam w swojej kajucie, zamknął oczy, przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek i skupił się na obecności Spocka, jaką wyczuwał w swoim umyśle. To bardzo mu pomogło.

Rzut oka na zegar uświadomił mu, że powinien teleportować się do kwatery ambasadora by przygotować się do ceremonii. Członkowie jego procesji mieli zebrać się w pobliskiej sali posiedzeń.

Ambasador był ubrany w czarną tunikę sięgającą do połowy uda, długie spodnie i buty. Jedynym przerywnikiem w jego monochromatycznym stroju były wyhaftowane ja jego brzegach srebrne symbole.

-Jesteś zdenerwowany. - Zauważył jego towarzysz.

To tyle w kwestii ukrywania tremy. Wiedział, że nie zmyli ambasadora więc w ogóle przestał się tym przejmować.

-A jak ty czułeś się w dniu waszej ceremonii? - Zapytał.

-Ambiwalentnie. - Powiedział ambasador po chwili milczenia. - Moje poprzednie doświadczenie kiedy T'Pring chciała zerwać naszą więź wpłynęło na mój stosunek do tego wydarzenia. Wiedziałem, że Jim nie zrobi nic niespodziewanego ale wspomnienia uparcie powracały. Było tam też wielu gości co nie bardzo mi się podobało.

Kirk rozumiał ambiwalencję ambasadora. Wiązanie się z kimś na resztę życia było dla niego dużym krokiem, chociaż wiedział że właściwym. Idea telepatycznej więzi wcale mu nie przeszkadzała ale czasamy myślał czy będzie mógł jeszcze myśleć o osobistych sprawach bez konieczności przekazania ich Spockowi. Biorąc pod uwagę to o czym czasami myślał mogłoby to być bardzo żenujące.

-Jeżeli mówimy o czuciu się nieswojo nadal nie rozumiem tego jak będzie działała więź między nami. Spock zapewnił mnie, że osłania się przed moimi myślami kiedy jesteśmy w kontakcie fizycznym, chyba że poproszę go aby tego nie robił. Ale czy dzięki tej więzi mój umysł stanie przed nim otworem? Zapytałem go o to ale nie potrafił dać mi wystarczającej odpowiedzi. Jak to wyglądało między tobą a twoim kapitanem?

-Mój Jim miał podobne obawy. Bez trudu udało mi się stworzyć granicę między naszymi umysłami i przekraczałem ją tylko za wyraźnym pozwoleniem. Zwykle byliśmy po prostu świadomi siebie nawzajem co czasami okazywało się bardzo pomocne. Chociaż Jim nie miał żadnych umiejętności telepatycznych po jakimś czasie jego umysł przyzwyczaił się do więzi i nauczył się obniżać granicę na tyle aby móc rozmawiać ze mną bez słów. Co również okazywało się przydatne w różnych, najczęściej niebezpiecznych, sytuacjach kiedy związki chemiczne wytwarzane w sytuacjach zagrożenia przez jego ciało umacniały naszą więź jeszcze bardziej. Jim nauczył się też pokazywać mi to co chciał żebym zobaczył w trakcie lączenia umysłów. Często powtarzał mi, jak bardzo nasza więź wzbogaciła jego życie i, że nigdy nie żałował, że stała się ona jego częścią.

Słowa ambasadora przyniosły Kirkowi większą ulgę niż się spodziewał.

-Mamy niezwykłe szczęście, że jesteś tu i służysz nam radą. Tobie i twojemu kapitanowi pewnie było trudniej. Sami musieliście do wszystkiego dojść.

-Bywały momenty kiedy nie było nam łatwo. - Skinął głową ambasador. - Ale każdy związek przeżywa swoje wzloty i upadki. Jednak tych ostatnich było zdecydowanie mniej w porównaniu z radością z tego, że mamy siebie nawzajem.

Kirk po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie o tym jak wiele stracił ambasador i zrobiło mu się z tego powodu smutno.

Odczuwając jego zmianę nastroju ambasador powiedział mu, że powinni zacząć przygotowania do ceremonii.

-Pomogę ci się przebrać. - Powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nie dlatego, że sam nie mógłbyś tego zrobić ale dlatego, że tradycja nakazuje aby każdemu o twoim statusie ktoś pomagał.

-Moim statusie? - Zapytał Kirk.

-Twoja pozycja w klanie do którego się wżeniasz, oraz pozycja społeczna samego klanu, nadaje ci wysoki status społeczny. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że system klasowy jest staromodny a Wolkanie trzymali się tradycji trochę zbyt długo. Wydaje mi się, że wczorajsze słowa T'Lahr oznaczają nadejście zmian w przyszłości. Jak już mówiłem, twoja pozycja społeczna nakazuje obecność asystenta. Podjąłem się tego zadania głównie z nostalgicznych powodów.

Szata ceremonialna leżała na łóżku ambasadora. Kirk włożył czarny lekki podkoszulek z golfem, spodnie i buty a ambasador pomógł mu włożyć srebrną tunikę nakładając sztywny materiał przez jego głowę. Ostatnim razem kiedy Kirk był tak dziwnie ubrany było Halloween kiedy miał siedem lat.

-Jak wyglądam? - Zapytał z uśmiechem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie ambasador podał Kirkowi drewniane pudełko. Kiedy Kirk je otworzył zobaczył idealnie złożoną purpurową szarfę.

-Jim, oto kolor Rodu Suraka. Niektóre z klanów, te najstarsze, używają prostych kolorów, inne misternych wzorów, podobnie jak różnorodne kraty odróżniają członków poszczególnych klanów w kulturze Pana Scott'a. Musisz nosić ją w pasie, związaną z lewej strony. Wolno ją nosić jedynie członkom naszego klanu.

Nagle dało się słyszeć pukanie do drzwi.

-Jest tam kto? - Zapytał McCoy.

-Drzwi są otwarte możesz wejść Bones.

Lekarz był znowu ubrany w galowy mundur.

-Proszę, proszę. Jesteś panną młodą czy panem młodym?

-Bardzo śmieszne. - Skrzywił się Kirk.

Ambasador ukląkł u jego stóp i zaczął związywać szereg srebrnych wstążek.

-Denerwujesz się? - Zapytał McCoy.

-Nie, dlaczego miałbym się denerwować?- Kirk blefował najlepiej jak mógł. Wiedział, że lekarz się zorientuje ale warto było spróbować.

-Musimy przygotować twoją procesję Jim. - Powiedział wstając Ambasador.

Kiedy Kirk wszedł do salki konferencyjnej a oczy wszystkich zebranych tam ludzi zwróciły się w jego stronę poczuł się trochę nieswojo. Zwykle uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi ale teraz czuł się niezręcznie, być może, z powodu stroju jaki miał na sobie oraz z powodu zdenerwowania jakie nadal czuł. To było bardzo ważne. Dotyczyło reszty jego życia. I chociaż był całkowicie pewien, że to właściwe posunięcie, nawykł do bycia niezależnym i, przez ostatnich parę lat, wyzwolonym seksualnie, co trochę nie zgadzało się z tym co zaraz miało nastąpić. McCoy, który znał go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, czuł te same wątpliwości.

Winona stojąca obok Admirała Pike'a odłączyła się od grupy i podeszła do Jima po czym wzięła go za ręce.

-Powodzenia, Jim. - Szepnęła z uśmiechem.

Kirk wiedział, że z tej okazji zwykle życzy się ludziom powodzenia ale zastanawiał się czy nawet jego własna matka wątpi w to że to co robi jest właściwe. Starał się odgadnąć wyraz jej oczu i twarzy. Boże, czyżby stawał się paranoikiem?

Na zewnątrz palące słońce opadło na niego niczym młot sprawiając, że Kirk natychmiast się spocił a jego gruba tunika i podkoszulek wcale w niczym nie pomogły. Na początku procesji szło dwoje Wolkanów niosących tradycyjne Wolkańskie dzwony złożone z sześciokątnej ramy z której zwisały rzędy małych dzwoneczków. Za nimi szedł Kirk z McCoyem a potem jego rodzina i najbliżsi współpracownicy. Kiedy ruszyli w kierunku miejsca kun-ut-kal-if-fee dzwonki brzęczały w upale wydając z siebie dźwięk podobny do dzwoneczków wiszących na tarasie domu babki Kirka.

Powoli dotarli do tej części kolonii w której Kirk jeszcze nie był, miejsca nieco oddalonego od budynków mieszkalnych. Głazy wyciosane z lokalnych skał były rozstawione w odległości trzech metrów jeden od drugiego tworzyły koło o średnicy czterdziestu metrów. Formacja przypominała Kirkowi inny kamienny krąg który zwiedził podczas wycieczki do Zjednoczonych Stanów Europy. Tamten krąg znajdował się na niewielkiej wyspie zlokalizowanej na zachodnim krańcu kontynentu w niedaleko wioski zwanej Averbury. Używanie skalnych megalitów do celów kultu okazało się czymś łączącym wiele starożytynch kultur stwierdził Kirk.

Wolkanie zatrzymali się tuż przed okręgiem. Zalewający Kirka pot wsiąkał w jego szatę. Po drugiej stronie okręgu zauważył Spocka i jego procesję. Tuż za nim widać było niesionego w lektyce Sareka. Dopiero kiedy ich procesje rozproszyły się wokół nich Kirk zauważył, że Spock wyglądał bardziej kosmicznie niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Jego serce przyspieszyło i poczuł lekki zawrót głowy. Kątem oka zauważył zmartwione spojrzenie McCoya.

Kirk patrzył do przodu na Spocka, który wyszedł na środek okręgu gdzie znajdowała się wyciosana z kamienia kolumna oraz wielkie palenisko. Na kolumnie leżała wielka kamienna płyta z której zwisał sześciokątny gong. Kirk patrzył jak Spock podchodzi i uderza w niego młotem. Dźwięk rozniósł się po okolicy zmieniając się w mruczenie podobne do tego jakie wypełniało głowę Kirka. Poczuł przypływ adrenaliny oraz nagłą chęć ucieczki. Na szczęście udało mu się opanować.

Nagle, znowu zaczęli się poruszać i zanim Kirk się obejrzał stał już w centrum kręgu obok Spocka i poczuł że jego zdenerwowanie minęło. Teraz wiedział co robić ponieważ Spock wyjaśnił mu wszystko poprzedniego dnia.

-Spotykamy się w określonym miejscu – Powiedzieli jednogłośnie a potem obaj podeszli do Sareka i uklękli przed nim.

Dotyk w jego umyśle był inny od tego jak dotykało go obydwu Spocków. Wydawał się inwazyjny ale kiedy tylko o tym pomyślał, uczucie zelżało a Kirk poczuł skruchę Sareka. Zrozumiał wtedy, że przecież ostatnim ludzkim umysłem jakiego dotykał był umysł Amandy. Jak zawsze w obustronnym dzieleniu umysłów Kirk zorientował się, że nadal opłakujący stratę żony Sarek bał się tego momentu. Dotyk pełnego energii, chaotycznego ludzkiego umysłu, który nie należał do jego żony był niemal nie do zniesienia. Ale ponieważ musiał, zepchnął swoje myśli na dalszy plan i skupił się na dokończeniu rytuału. Tak samo jak skupił się na znalezieniu żony, która dałaby mu dziedziców dla Rodu Suraka. Kirk zastanawiał się czy on sam byłby zdolny do tak szlachetnego czynu.

Celem dotyku Sareka było, jak wyjaśnił mu Spock, sprawdzenie siły i wytrzymałości więzi jaką stworzył między nimi Spock. W ten sposób można określić stosowność połączenia między dwoma umysłami ponieważ była ona ważna dla utworzenia stabilnej więzi. Kirk wcale się tego nie bał. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że ich umysły były ze sobą tak bardzo zgrane, że same z siebie utworzyły między sobą więź. Chodziło także o to, że wiedział, iż ci drudzy Spock i Kirk stworzyli szczęśliwy związek.

Po tym jak Sarek złączył się ze Spockiem, Kirk wyraził zgodę i patrzył jak jego kochanek wstał i podszedł do gongu pokazując w ten sposób, że ceremonia miała się odbyć.

Sarek podał drewniane pudełko Kirkowi który wstał i dołączył do Spocka przy gongu. Każdy z nich wyjął z pudełka fiolkę, otworzył ją i wylał zawartość w palenisko w taki sposób aby opary cieczy połączyły się ze sobą. Kiedy ciecz opadła w ogień syknęła a w okolicy dało się czuć intensywny zapach kadzidła. Słodko-ostra woń nie przypominała żadnego zapachu jaki znał Kirk.

Kirk i Spock schowali fiolki z powrotem do pudełka a potem stanęli przy ognisku i ułożyli dłonie w gest właściwy małżonkom.

-W obecności świadków, - powiedział Spock kiedy ich palce się zetknęły, - biorę sobie ciebie Jamesie, synu George'a Kirka, za małżonka. Ja, Spock syn Sareka obiecuję ci: oddaję ci swoje życie, daję ci swoją ochronę, swoją lojalność, swoje ciało i swój umysł. Twe życie i dobrą będą ważniejsze od moich. W Czasie Potrzeby dasz mi ulgę która ugasi moje pragnienie abym mógł wypełnić swoją obietnicę. Jesteś moim małżonkiem a twoja dusza połączona jest z moją na wieczność. Nigdy i zawsze razem.

Wolkanie potrząsnęli dzwonkami a kiedy zapadła cisza Kirk odetchnął głęboko i uspokoił się na tyle aby przemówić. Za zgodą Spocka zmienił trochę słowa własnej przysięgi i ćwiczył tak długo aż mógł wypowiedzieć je bez zająknięcia.

-W obecności naszych rodzin, przyjaciół i współpracowników ja, James Kirk biorę sobie ciebie Spocku synu Sareka za męża. - Powiedział skupiając się na brzmieniu własnego głosu. - I obiecuję ci: że moje życie, miłość. Daję ci swoją lojalność, ochronę, moje serce i mój umysł. Kiedy pozwolą na to obowiązki twoje życie i bezpieczeńsrwo będą ważniejsze od moich. Kiedy będziesz tego potrzebował moje ciało ugasi twoje pragnienie. Jesteś moim małżonkiem i dlatego nasze dusze będą już na zawsze połączone.

Kirk był niezwykle dumny z tego, że udało mu się wypowiedzieć słowa przysięgi bez zająknięcia i że Wolkańskie rytuały zawierania małżeństw były niezwykle krótkie ponieważ zwykle jeden, a czasami obydwaj małżonkowie znajdowali się wtedy w samym środku Pon Farru.

Jeszcze raz zabrzmiały dzwonki a potem Spock uniósł młot i razem z Kirkiem uderzyli w gong w symbolicznym geście jedności.

Po chwili podszedł do nich Sarek.

-Ja, Sarek syn Skonna, przyjmuję Jamesa Kirka do Rodu Suraka jako małżonka mojego syna, uważam go za członka rodziny teraz i na zawsze. - Powiedział. - Żyjcie dlugo i pomyślnie moi synowie. - Dodał z dłonią ułożoną w ta'al po czym odebrał im młot. Rozległ się dźwięk dzwonków i gongu a bębny weselne zaczęły wybijać skomplikowany rytm.

Kirk cieszył się z tego, że ceremonia dobiegła końca a jego przysięga była idealna. Teraz mogli się zrelaksować i świetnie bawić na przyjęciu.  
A potem stworzyć więź która na zawsze zwiąże go ze Spockiem.


	19. Rozdział 19

Kirk i Spock teleportowali się na statek gdzie wzięli prysznic i przebrali się w nieco luźniejsze ubrania. On włożył prostą szmaragdowo-zieloną tunikę i czarne spodnie podczas kiedy Spock ubrał się całości na czarno. Udało mu się skraść kochankowi jeden porządny pocałunek zanim nie przypomniano mu (logicznie), że powinni wrócić na przyjęcie.

W porównaniu z kolacją poprzedniego wieczora to przyjęcie było o wiele mniej formalne a jedzenie podano w formie bogatego stołu szwedzkiego. Zespół Scotty'ego zbudował system głośników połączony z systemem komputerowym statku tak aby mogli słuchać najróżniejszej muzyki. Giotto poprosił Kirka o pewną przysługę na którą kapitan chętnie się zgodził i z niecierpliwością czekał na to jak zareagują na to inni goście.

Kiedy wszyscy już się najedli nadszedł czas na to, czego Kirk obawiał się najbardziej czyli toastów. Kiedy w około zapadła cisza wstał z miejsca.

-Będę się streszczał ponieważ wiem, że wolelibyście pić i bawić się zamiast mnie słuchać... - Zamilkł na chwilę patrząc na Spocka. - Mój...mąż i ja chcielibyśmy szczerze podziękować wszystkim którzy pomogli w organizacji tego dnia, w tym Ambasadorowi Sarekowi...dzięki tato!...- Uśmiechnął się do teścia i zauważył delikatne drgnięcie w kąciku jego ust. - Dziękujemy Starszemu Sepakowi i Uhurze za pomoc w organizacji, Susie za pyszne jedzenie, Scotty'emu za zajęcie się muzyką, Bones'owi za bycie moim drużbą i wszystkim którzy przyczynili się do przygotowania tego szczególnego dnia. Wypijmy wszyscy za ich wysiłki. - Kiedy skończył zwrócił się do siedzącego niedaleko obok Uhury McCoy'a.

-Twoja kolej kolego. Tylko...nie zawstydź mnie zbyt mocno. - Uśmiechnął się.

McCoy wstał z miejsca, podszedł do Kirka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

-Dobry wieczór drodzy goście. Zanim rozpocznę pozwólcie iż wyjaśnię tym z was, którzy nie są przyzwyczajeni do Ziemskich uroczystości ślubnych i weselnych, że rolę drużby, zwykle wypełnia najlepszy przyjaciel pana młodego który zna go najdłużej i dlatego zna wiele zawstydzających historyjek z jego przyszłości. - Powiedział. - Pozwólcie też że przedstawię się tym, którzy mnie nie znają. Jestem Doktor Leonard McCoy, Główny Oficer Medyczny na Enterprise. Tych, którzy mieli okazję mnie poznać z góry przepraszam.

-Kiedy zbierałem materiały do tego toastu uciąłem sobie miłą pogawędkę z matką Jima, Winoną, ponieważ wiedziałem, że dostarczy mi ona tego czego potrzebowałem. Winona opowiedziała mi, że mały Jimmy uwielbiał superbohaterów. Tak bardzo, że miał piżamę, która przypominała kostium jednego z nich i często chodził w niej także za dnia. - Kirk znał tę historię i zaczął skręcać się z zażenowania. - Któregoś dnia Jimmy został w domu z dziadkiem który pracował na podwórku kopiąc rów. Tego dnia Jimmy był przebrany za Supermena ale nie miał kompletnego stroju. Brakowało mu peleryny więc kiedy postanowił 'przelecieć' nad rowem po prostu wpadł do środka. Kiedy dziadek go podniósł Jimmy z poważną miną wyjaśnił, że udałoby mu się gdyby tylko miał pelerynę. - Doktor zamilkł kiedy w sali rozległy się salwy śmiechu a Spock odwrócił się do Kirka.

-Superman? - Zapytał.

Kirk odpowiedział mu uśmiechem i wzruszył ramionami.

-Cóż...- Kontynuował Mc Coy. - Dobrze, że Flota Gwiezdna dała mu dowództwo nad Enterprise ponieważ teraz może latać bez pomocy peleryny. - To zaowocowało kolejnym wybuchem śmechu. - Zapytałem Winonę jakim uczniem był Jim i powiedziała, że w szkole radził sobie całkiem nieźle. Co wydawało mi się dziwne ponieważ to nie przypominało Jima którego zdążyłem bardzo dobrze poznać.

Kirk zastanawiał się jakimiż to strasznymi historiami – a było ich naprawdę sporo postanowił podzielić się z gośćmi McCoy.

-Kiedy poznałem Jima w drodze do Akademii trochę bałem się latać i Jim, jakto Jim, wziął mnie wtedy pod swoje skrzydła. Niestety przez kolejne trzy lata przywłaszczył sobie także moją gorzałę, notatki z wykładów i większość moich kobiet.

Kirk spojrzał na niego krzywo kiedy w sali znowu rozbrzmiał śmiech.

-Mówiąc poważnie, przez wszystkie lata odkąd go poznałem Jim był naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. Jest szczodry, lojalny, godny zaufania i ma figlarne poczucie humoru, nie powiem wam jednak o jego psikusach ponieważ istnieje bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że na sali znajdują się osoby przez nie poszkodowane a ja chciałbym aby Jim dotrwał w jednym kawałku do nocy poślubnej.

Spock spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

-Nie pytaj. - Szepnął z uśmiechem Kirk. - To już przeszłość.

-Kiedy zapytałem Jima o czym nie powinienem wspominać poprosił mnie abym nie mówił wam o okazji kiedy to założyłem się z nim o to, że nigdy w życiu nie przebiegłby przez kampus Akademii ubrany w różowe tutu. Oczywiście wygrał zakład i jeśli ktoś z was jest w posiadaniu zdjęć wpadnijcie do mnie do izby chorych.

-Cholera Bones! - Mruknął Jim. - Mówiłem ci, żebyś o tym nie wspominał.

-Nie martw się. Stwierdziłem, że w obecności Wolkańskich dygnitarzy ta historia zabrzmi lepiej od tej z fajerwerkiem. - Szepnął mu do ucha McCoy pochylając się nad nim.

-Więc zastanawiacie się pewnie jak Spock i Kirk się poznali? Cóż w nie najlepszych okolicznościach. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Wydaje mi się, że ich historia miłosna rozpoczęła się podczas pewnego incydentu jaki miał miejsce na mostku kiedy to Spock pokazał Jimowi swoją prawdziwą siłę. Wtedy też Jim poznał swego obencego teścia Ambasadora Sareka, który przypomniał synowi że ludzie są bardziej delikatni od Wolkanów przez co oszczędził mi masę roboty.

Kirk spojrzał na Uhurę i z jakichś powodów jej uśmiech wydał się jej diabelski.

-Mogę powiedzieć tylko tyle, że Jim musiał użyć niesamowicie logicznych argumentów które doprowadziły do tego, że jego oświadczyny zostały przyjęte. - McCoy zamilkł i spojrzał na Spocka, który tylko uniósł brew ale to wystarczyło by wywołać u zebranych kolejne salwy śmiechu.

-Kiedy macie okazję zobaczyć ich przy pracy, na polu bitwy czy też starających się rozwiązać jakiś naprawdę trudny problem, świetnie się uzupełniają. Razem stanowią świetny zespół i wydaje mi się, że ich związek będzie równie wspaniały.

-Nie wiem ile jest w tym wpływu Spocka, który przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy był mentorem Jima, ale zauważyłem, że w tym czasie Jim niesamowicie wydoroślał a jego zdolności przywódcze jedynie wzrosły. Jestem pewien, że Spock bardzo mu w tym pomógł.

Kirk spojrzał na Spocka i napotkał jego spojrzenie, potem przesunął palcami po jego ukrytej pod stołem dłoni mając nadzieję, iż okaże w ten sposób swoją wdzięczność.

-Znam naszego wybitnego pierwszego oficera od zaledwie kilku miesięcy i na razie jedynym co nas łączy jest to jak bardzo ważny jest dla nas Jim.

Jim uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do doktora. McCoy i Spock mieli przed sobą długą drogę ale cieszyło go to, że jego przyjaciel zauważył tak ważny szczegół.

-Biorąc pod uwagę moją historię osobistą, nie jestem chyba najlepszą osobą którą należy pytać o radę na temat zgodnego pożycia. - Powiedział smutno lekarz. - A to, że związałeś się z ponad trzykrotnie silniejszym od siebie telepatą oznacza że niewiele ujdzie ci płazem. Ale znalazłem pewien cytat, który wydaje mi się adekwatny do sytuacji: Kiedy dwoje ludzi staje się jednością poprzez małżeństwo łączą się nie tylko ich serca ale także ich dusze i umysły. Wypijmy więc za Jima i Spocka. Niech żyją długo i szczęśliwie.

W tym momencie Kirkowi wydawało się, że pomieszczenie wybuchło od gwizdów i oklasków.

W tym samym momencie Giotto podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do stolika przy którym siedział Kirk, który uśmiechnął się zachęcająco do swego Szefa Ochrony.

-Wielu z was widziało wczoraj jak Chorąża Charalam wczoraj odebrała wraz ze mną dwa odznaczenia. - Powiedział Giotto. - Charalam pochodzi z planety Galadania na której istnieje pewien zwyczaj związany ze ślubami i weselami. A więc w imię tradycji proszę aby Charalam dołączyła do mnie tutaj.

W tym momencie zapadła taka cisza że Kirk był pewien, że usłyszałby szpilkę upadającą gdzieś po drugiej stronie sali ale kiedy podeszła do nich zaczerwieniona na twarzy Charalam, uśmiech na jej twarzy pokazał, że nie zamierzała zabić żadnego z nich.

Kiedy zbliżyła się na odpowiednią odległość Giotto opadł przed nią na kolano i wziął ją za obie dłonie.

-Chciałbym ci się oświadczyć Charalam, czy zechcesz zostać moją żoną?

Najwyraźniej nie zdolna do tego aby wydusić z siebie słowo Charalam skinęła głową. Giotto roześmiał się a kiedy podniósł ją do góry w sali znowu rozbrzmiały gwizdy i oklaski.

Uśmiechnął się nawet Kirk i ukradkiem spojrzał na Spocka. Jego małżonek również wyglądał na zadowolonego z tej sytuacji. Zbyt szybko jednak jego dobry nastrój prysł dając miejsce zdenerwowaniu. Jak nakazywała tradycja jego i Spocka czekał pierwszy taniec. Ponieważ Kirk nigdy formalnie nie nauczył się tańczyć porozmawiał chwilę ze Scottym i wybrał spokojną balladę. Obaj mężczyźni wstali od stołu i ruszyli w stronę prowizorycznego parkietu. Tam Kirk przestał zwracać uwagę na kogokolwiek i cokolwiek innego poza swoim partnerem. Objęli się aby uniknąć trzymania się za ręce, które obraziłoby obecnych na przyjęciu Wolkanów. Była to prawdopodobnie jedyna okazja na to by załoga zauważyła jakiekolwiek przejawy łączącego ich uczucia i Kirk podziękował w duchu Spockowi za to, że był gotów zapomnieć o własnym zażenowaniu na rzecz Ziemskich tradycji. Po zmianie muzyki na parkiecie pojawiły się także inne pary. McCoy i Uhura byli pierwsi. Potem dołączyli do nich Scotty z Susan a także Sulu i Chekhov, co wcale Kirka nie zdziwiło ponieważ już wcześniej o nich usłyszał, oraz nowo zaręczeni Charalam i Giotto aż w końcu zapełnił się cały parkiet.

Z ciekawości Kirk przyglądał się kilku parom. Ukradkiem obserwował McCoya i Uhurę a ponieważ wiedział czego szukać szybko zauważył, że są dla siebie kimś więcej niż kolegami z pracy. Widać to było w sposobie w jaki na siebie patrzyli, uśmiechali się do siebie i się dotykali. To go cieszyło. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Sulu i Chekhova Kirk zauważył, że rzadko się rozstawali co wydawało się Kirkowi urocze. Cokolwiek ich łączyło, musiała to być świeża sprawa ponieważ podczas osiemnastych urodzin Chekhova, które świętowali tuż po zwycięstwie nad Naradą, Sulu nie dbał o Chekhova aż tak bardzo.

Jak na porządne wesele przystało, nowożeńcy wymknęli się z przyjęcia kiedy tylko wypełnili swoje obowiązki. Kirk dał McCoyowi znać że wychodzą i podziękował mu za toast a także ukradkiem przekazał ambasadorowi odręcznie napisany liścik.

Na zewnątrz, powietrze było ciepłe a na niebie wisiał księżyc w pełni wzmacniając oświetlenie okolicy. Obojętny na Wolkańską przyzwoitość, w końcu dopiero co się pobrali, Kirk wziął Spocka za rękę, na co ten mu pozwolił, po drodze do przygotowanej na ich potrzeby kwatery.

=_=_=_=

Ambasador opuścił przyjęcie i udał się do kwatery która miała być schronieniem Jima i Spocka podczas ich nocy poślubnej. Był zdziwiony ich prośbą o spotkanie. Po zamknięciu drzwi mieli zostać sami aż do 10:00 kolejnego poranka kiedy to uzdrowiciel miał sprawdzić moc łączącej ich więzi. Kiedy nacisnął dzwonek drzwi prowadzące do skromnego apartamentu dla nowożeńców natychmiast się przed nim otworzyły. Rozejrzawszy się dookola zobaczył, że pomieszczenie było nieco większe od jego własnej kwatery i wyposażone w biurko z konsolą, podwójne łóżko obok którego stał nocny stolik zastawiony buteleczkami a także niewielki kącik wypoczynkowy wyposażony w mały stolik otoczony przez dwie kanapy. Na jednej z nich siedzieli Jim i Spock lekko trzymając się za ręce.

-Ambasadorze...- Powitał go Spock.

-Muszę przyznać iż nie jestem pewien dlaczego wezwaliście mnie w tak ważnym dla was momencie. - Powiedział Ambasador zatrzymując się tuż za progiem.

Kirk zaprosił go do środka i wskazał mu drugą kanapę.

-Spock wyjaśnił mi, że nasze umysły mają warstwy pomiędzy którymi wy, jako gatunek telepatyczny, możecie się poruszać. I że w ich głębi, znajduje się rdzeń nie naznaczony tym co się nam przydarzyło ani to kim tak naprawdę jesteśmy i że to właśnie tam tworzy się więź. Ta płaszczyzna, podobnie jak wasze DNA czy odciski palców, jest taka sama dla ciebie i Spocka. A co najważniejsze jest taka sama jak umysł twojego towarzysza. Dlatego chcemy ci coś zaproponować.

Zająwszy miejsce naprzeciw nich Ambasador zaczął się zastanawiać co też Jim mógłby mu zaproponować.

-W rzeczy samej? - Zapytał powstrzymując dalsze komentarze aż do momentu kiedy Jim powie mu coś więcej.

-Chcemy abyś dołączył do naszej więzi.

Jego zaskoczenie było tak wielkie, że ambasador po prostu na nich patrzył. Tego się nie spodziewał. Jego ciało zareagowało w niekontrolowany sposób. Ambasador poczuł ucisk w żołądku oraz swój przyspieszony puls. Zanim jednak mógł to przemyśleć odezwał się Spock.

-Jim jest świadomy więzi jaka łączyła cię z twoim kapitanem. - Wyjaśnił jego młodszy odpowiednik. - Ponieważ umysł Jima niczym nie różni się od umysłu twego towarzysza a nasze umysły są tak samo identyczne, jeżeli do nas dołączysz nie zmieniłoby to w żaden sposób łączącej nas więzi. Z resztą i tak wszyscy trzej jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni. Ponieważ żar Pon Farru jest już za tobą nie będziesz potrzebował Jima w Czasie Potrzeby. Wierzymy jednak, iż w ten sposób osiągniesz wewnętrzny spokój. To bardzo logiczne rozwiązanie.

To rzeczywiście brzmiało logicznie ale...jak on mógł to zrobić? Tak bardzo starał się ich ze sobą połączyć i pomóc ich przeznaczeniu. Oni czekali na jego odpowiedź ale on musiał to wszystko przemyśleć.

-Wasza szczodrość jest niesamowicie uprzejma. Wasza propozycja zaskoczyła mnie jednak i dlatego nie wiem co powinienem zrobić.

-Zgódź się. - Nalegał Kirk.

-To najważniejsza noc waszego życia. Więź jaką teraz stworzycie połączy was na całe życie. Nie mogę do niej dołączyć i zaryzykować, że przeze mnie coś się zmieni.

-Jak mógłbyś cokolwiek zmienić? - Zapytał Spock. - Wszyscy wiemy, że twój umysł jest harmonijnie połączony z moim a miejsce w którym znajduje się twoja więź nie rozróżnia mojego Jima od twojego.

-Jak możecie być pewni, że potrójna więź nie będzie niestabilna? Umysł Jima będzie musiał poradzić sobie z energią psioniczną pochodzącą z obydwu naszych umysłów jednocześnie. Ich siła może go przytłoczyć.

-Martwiłoby mnie to, gdyby nie łączyła nas już organiczna więź. Możemy wybrać moc i głębię więzi na początku jej stworzenia a to jak często będziemy jej potem używać będzie zależało od jej siły. Wydaje mi się, że z powodu mojego ciągłego przebywania z Jimem nasza więź będzie silniejsza od tej łączącej was. Dzięki temu wszystko samo się wyrówna.

Wiedział, że przegra. Jego młodszy odpowiednik miał wystarczająco dużo czasu aby przemyśleć najbardziej logiczny argument a on sam pragnął tego tak bardzo, że dał mu się przekonać.

-Jim, jeżeli połączymy się więzią poznam twoje myśli.

-Wczoraj sam wyjaśniłeś mi jak działa ustalanie telepatycznych granic. To mi wystarczy. - Uśmiechnął się Kirk.

Jego wewnętrzny argument był czysto osobisty. Nie wiedział czy po stracie Jima uwięzionego w innym wymiarze, i to że przyzwyczaił się już do tego, powinien wiązać się z jego namiastką, która w dodatku tak naprawdę nie należałaby do niego. Spock miał rację mówiąc że Pon Farr był już za nim ale on nadal był w stanie odbyć stosunek seksualny. Czy wypełnienie luki w umyśle nie wzbudziłoby w nim chęci skonsumowania ich więzi w bardziej fizyczny sposób?

Mimo wątpliwości znał już odpowiedź. Mimo iż zawsze czerpał przyjemność ze zbliżeń ze swoim partnerem, jedność umysłowa i telepatyczna zawsze była dla niego ważniejsza. Życie przez wiele lat z niemożliwą do uleczenia telepatyczną raną było niezwykle ciężkie i wyczerpujące. Teraz ofiarowano mu możliwość nie tylko podtrzymania ale także stworzenia wiernej kopii tej więzi i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie odmówić.

-Zgadzam się. - Powiedział w końcu ledwie słyszalnym szeptem starając się zapanować nad emocjami. Przez chwilę myślał, że pogorszył mu się wzrok ale potem zorientował się iż była to fizyczna reakcja organizmu na targające nim emocje. Potrzebował chwili na to aby dojść do siebie.

Kirk wyglądał na szczęśliwego i uśmiechnął się do niego a potem do Spocka, który skinął głową. Kiedy Kirk odwórcił się do niego ambasador spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy. Kolor oczu był jedyną rzeczą wyraźnie różną u obydwu Jimów. Wrodzona ciekawość w końcu popchnęła ambasadora do tego aby o to spytać. Jim wyjaśnił mu, że wszystkie Ziemskie dzieci rasy kaukaskiej rodzą się z niebieskimi oczami nawet jeżeli ich kolor później się zmieni. Pamiętając o George'u Kirku, którego oczy były niebieskie, jego matka poprosiła lekarzy aby wykonali niewielki zabieg chirurgiczny na krótko po jego narodzinach dzięki któremu jego oczy pozostały niebieskie, ponieważ jej własny piwny kolor oczu był dominujący nad niebieskim. Wydało mu się to lekko niepokojące chociaż efekt był naprawdę niezły.

-Wszystko sobie rozplanowaliśmy. - Powiedział Jim wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Kochając się ze mną Spock rozpocznie łączenie umysłów a ty połączysz się ze mną siedząc po drugiej stronie łóżka. Potem obaj stworzycie naszą więź.

-Boję się, że moja obecności może nieco...zepsuć nastrój. - Chciał aby cieszyli się sobą i bał się, że mogliby czuć się dziwnie w jego obecności.

-Chcąc pomóc nam zrozumieć to co nas łączy i kim moglibyśmy się stać pokazałeś nam najważniejsze i najbardziej intymne wspomnienia. Teraz będzie tak samo. - Kirk zamilkł na chwilę rzucając Spockowi lekko niepewne spojrzenie. - Naprawdę nie jestem zawstydzony perspektywą uprawiania seksu w twojej obecności. Nie będzie to pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś obserwuje mnie w takim momencie. - Dodał tajemniczo.

Spock wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

-Naprawdę? - Zapytał. 

A ambasador wiedział, poznawszy spojrzenie swego młodszego odpowiednika, że zapamięta to sobie i wróci do tematu w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach.

-To bardzo rozsądny plan. - Zgodził się ambasador.

-Dobra.- Powiedział Jim podrywając się z miejsca. - Przygotujmy się. Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wziąć prysznic.

Ambasador ucieszył się z tego, że będzie miał chwilę dla siebie.

-Ja w międzyczasie trochę pomedytuję aby również się przygotować. - Powiedział.

=_=_=_=  
Za zamkniętymi drzwiami łazienki Kirk wpił się ustami w usta Spocka. Po długim pocałunku wreszcie się odsunął.

-Jadłeś samosy. Czułem ich smak. - Uśmiechnął się.

-A ty zjadłeś dwie porcje key lime pie.

-Skąd wiesz, że zjadłem dwie porcje? - Zapytał zaskoczony Kirk.

-Widziałem jak idziesz po dokładkę. Podobnie jak McCoy. - Usta Spocka wygięły się niemal w uśmiechu.

Kirk uśmiechnął się i żartobliwie uderzył partnera.

-Cóż przestanę opychać się słodyczami kiedy on odstawi gorzałę!

Był taki szczęśliwy. Wszystko działo się dokładnie po jego myśli. Spock przyjął jego oświadczyny, Nogura pozwolił im nadal dowodzić Enterprise a teraz ambasador zgodził się dołączyć do ich więzi.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zasugerował by poprosili ambasadora do tego by do nich dołączył wydawało mu się że Spock może być temu przeciwny ale jego kochanek natychmiast się z nim zgodził. Ambasador dał im z siebie tak wiele chcąc pokazać im ile mogliby dla siebie znaczyć a jednocześnie z poświęceniem przyglądał im się z boku chociaż obaj zdawali sobie sprawę z tego jakie to musiało być dla niego trudne. To był ich prezent dla mężczyzny, który stracił tak wiele.

-Masz pojęcie jak bardzo jestem podniecony? - Zapytał ocierając się zmysłowo o Spocka.

-Wydaje mi się, że mam. - Odpowiedział Spock patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. - Ciekaw jestem...

-Ojej. - Powiedział Kirk zorientowawszy się dokąd zmierzał. - Nie pytaj mnie o trójkąt. Kiedyś sam ci wszystko dokładnie pokażę. Ale nie dzisiaj.

-Nie o to mi chodziło. Wydawałeś się zawstydzony kiedy musiałeś przekazać doktorowi próbki nasienia ale podchodzisz zupełnie obojętnie do odbycia stosunku seksualnego w obecności osób trzecich. Nie rozumiem tego.

-To dwie różne rzeczy...Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o granice. Bones to mój przyjaciel więc chociaż wiem, że jest lekarzem to przekazanie mu naczynia z moją spermą było po prostu dziwne. Ambasador jest dla mnie drugim tobą a poza tym wiele razem przeszliśmy z mentalnego punktu widzenia. Więc granica leży zupełnie gdzie indziej. Czy teraz to rozumiesz?

-Wydaje mi się, że tak.

Uniknąwszy pokusy jaką był wspólny prysznic w końcu wyszli z łazienki nadzy i podnieceni samą wzajemną bliskością.

Kiedy wrócili do sypialni Kirk poczuł na sobie omiatające jego ciało spojrzenie starszego Wolkanina a ponieważ był po trosze ekshibicjonistą zareagował na nie uśmiechem.

-Wydaje mi się, że z początku to wszystko będzie nieco dziwne. - Powiedział. Obecność ambasadora była rzeczywiście nietypowa ale on w żadnym razie nie czuł się niezręcznie.

-Postaram się wam nie przeszkadzać. - Odpowiedział ambasador. Jim usłyszał jego zachrypnięty głos i wiedząc że miał na to wpływ poczuł przypływ dziwnego podniecenia. 

Nagle stwierdził, że ambasadorowi może być trudno patrzeć na coś co musi mu przypominać erotyczny film z lat młodości.

-Naprawdę nic ci nie będzie kiedy będziesz patrzył na to jak my...

-Naprawdę, nic mi nie będzie, Jim. - Jego usta lekko się wygięły. 

Słysząc jego zapewnienie Kirk odwrócił się do zdziwionego ich emocjonalną wymianą zdań Spocka i pocałował go powoli i namiętnie czując przechodzący jego ciało dreszcz. Przepływająca przez nich zmysłowość i energia nie dała się nie zauważyć. Kiedy Spock objął go w pasie Kirk przesunął jedną rękę na jego kark a drugą w dół jego ciała aż do pośladka, który ścisnął. Po jakimś czasie potrzeba oddechu skłoniła go do przerwania pocałunku i kiedy Kirk odsunął głowę zauważył intensywne spojrzenie Spocka a błyszczące w jego oczach pożądanie przeszyło go aż do szpiku kości bez potrzeby wymawiania jakiegokolwiek słowa. Poczuł jak tonie w jego mistycznej głębi podczas kiedy cała jego krew spłynęła w dolne partie jego ciała.

Jakaś część umysłu Kirka zrywała się do ucieczki na samą myśl o przywiązaniu się do jednej osoby, a w pewnym sensie do dwóch, na resztę życia w tak młodym wieku. Zaangażowanie przez duże 'Z' zawsze go przerażało i nie pozwalało mu zawierać jakiegokolwiek związków. Jednak z drugiej strony czuł niesamowity spokój, zrozumienie i słuszność swego postępowania.

Biorąc Spocka za rękę poprowadził go w stronę łóżka, przelotnie uśmiechając się do siedzącego na krześle po jego drugiej stronie Ambasadora. Kiedy położyli się, z twarzami zwróconymi ku sobie, Kirk ujął w dłoń twarz Spocka i wdychając czysty zapach mydła przez chwilę po prostu chłonął jego widok jakby chciał wchłonąć go wszystkimi zmysłami i połączyć, tak jak Spock uczyni to niedługo z ich umysłami. Patrzył w ciemnobrązowe oczy, potem na małe, rozluźnione usta błyszczące po ich ostatnim pocałunku i w górę na czubek ucha i potargane włosy. Potem spojrzał w dół na jego ciało i skórę bladą w porównaniu z głęboką rdzawą czerwienią satynowej pościeli i puszystych poduszek na których leżeli. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na członku Wolkanina, twardym i nakierowanym w jego stronę.

Pochylili się łącząc usta w pocałunku, który zaczął się delikatnie ale potem szybko nabrał entuzjastycznej intensywności. Upojony pożądaniem Kirk przesunął dłoń od klatki piersiowej aż do biodra Spocka czując ciepłą i suchą miękkość jego skóry i sprawiając, że jego ciało znowu się obudziło.

Odsunął się i spojrzał w ogniste oczy kochanka.

-Kurwa, jesteś piękny. - Powiedział bez tchu, - Masz pojęcie co mi robisz?

-W rzeczy samej. Odkąd zbliżyliśmy się do siebie potrafię wyczuć twoje emocje przez dotyk, chociaż dzięki naszej więzi jest to bardziej intensywne...- Spock zamilkł i z uśmiechem przesunął palcami przez klatkę piersiową i brzuch Kirka, wzdłuż jego sztywnego członka i zatrzymując się na jego udzie. - Dzięki niej dostaję dużo interesujących informacji na ten temat.

-Złośliwiec! - Oskarżył Kirk a potem wtoczył się na Spocka więżąc ich twarde członki między nimi i poruszając biodrami podczas żarłocznego pocałunku. Uczucie ich ocierających się o siebie członków przyprawiało go o cudowne dreszcze.

-Jakiś ty niecierpliwy. - Upomniał go Spock ale po chwili Kirk poczuł dotyk dłoni cieplejszych niż ludzkie uwodzicielsko przesuwających się po jego plecach i używających naprawdę lekkiego dotyku mającego na celu to by jeszcze bardziej go rozbudzić. Kirk zatrzymał się na chwilę aby dać się ponieść czystemu erotyzmowi tej chwili.

Kirk znowu przelotnie spojrzał na Ambasadora i uśmiechnął się po czym zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami twarz Spocka jego żuchwę i szyję gdzie zatrzymał się na chwilę by ją ugryźć i ssać. To zaowocowało niskimi jękami przyjemności. Przesuwając się niżej uszczypnął jeden z sutków i bawił się nim tak długo aż zesztywniał a Spock zaczął pod nim drżeć i dyszeć. Uśmiechając się na widok jego reakcji Kirk potarł twarzą drugi sutek pozwalając Spockowi poczuć tam swój nos i policzki a potem warcząc z zadowoleniem pochylił głowę i przesunął językiem raz za razem po każdym z sutków.

-Lubisz to, prawda? - Zapytał z uśmiechem.

-Tak. - Westchnął Spock a Kirk uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Uwielbiał to, że potrafił doprowadzić do tego by Spock utracił odrobinę kontroli nad sobą.

Podczas kiedy palce Spocka przesuwały się po jego włosach, szyi i ramionach Kirk przesunął się w dół ciała kochanka. Kiedy przesunął językiem wokół jego pępka i poczuł mimowolne drżenie skóry. Tuż pod pępkiem leżał w pełni wzwiedziony członek z którego wyciekał przezroczysty płyn tworzący małą kałużę na brzuchu. Kirk zlizał ją językiem a potem przesunął językiem po źródle płynu tam gdzie jego kropla uformowała się na żołędzi członka. Ująwszy członek Spocka i przesunął po nim delikatnie dłonią a potem pochylił głowę i objął ustami główkę członka. Kiedy powoli wsuwała się ona do jego ust, Kirk wsunął język do szczeliny w żołędzi a potem przesunął nim po podwójnym fałdzie skóry tuż pod spodem sprawiając że Spock jęknął głośno wyginając plecy w łuk.

-Jim.

Ton jego głosu przeszył Kirka na wskroś. Powoli przesunął usta w dół a potem do góry przesuwając językiem wokół żołędzi członka zbierając z niej więcej płynu. Pochylając głowę rozluźnił mięśnie gardła aż do momentu kiedy jego nos dotknął miękkich, czarnych włosów łonowych i wypełnił się mocnym zapachem piżma.

Kiedy uniósł na moment głowę aby nabrać powietrza Spock nagle uniósł go i przewrócił na plecy. Była to rzadka demonstracja siły którą jego kochanek zwykle bardzo kontrolował.

Spock ukląkł między rozsuniętymi nogami Kirka.

-Pragnę cię. - Powiedział głosem zachrypniętym z pożądania a potem jednym ruchem wsunął sobie jego członek aż do gardła. Kiedy przełykał mięśnie zaciskające się wokół jego członka wywoływały przyjemne uczucia w całym jego kroczu. Jęcząc z odczuwanej przyjemności Kirk zacisnął palce w pościeli. Spock przesunął głowę niżej, biorąc do ust każde z jąder Kirka i sprawiając iż Kirk zaczął odczuwać w nich lekki ucisk. Spock przesunął język jeszcze niżej i po lekkim nacisku na kolana Kirk zrozumiał o co mu chodzi i przyciągnął je do klatki piersiowej dając kochankowi więcej miejsca.

Spock zaczął poruszać językiem wokół jego odbytu liżąc go i drażniąc.

-O Boże, tak, właśnie tak. - Wychrypiał Kirk.

Czuł jak pod działaniem Spocka jego ciało rytmicznie się zaciska pozwalając językowi wsunąć się do środka. Uczucie było nie do opisania i Kirk jęknął głośno i ekstatycznie pod wpływem odczuwanej przyjemności.

Spock przerwał swoje działania, usiadł i sięgnął po jedną ze stojących na nocnym stoliku buteleczek wylewając sobie odrobinę olejku na dłoń. Kirk spojrzał przelotnie na ambasadora i uśmiechnął się do ambasadora, który zareagował na to lekkim wygięciem ust.

Nie zmieniając pozycji Spock wsunął palce tam gdzie przed chwilą znajdował się jego język masując przez chwilę to miejsce a potem wsunął w niego jeden, dwa aż w końcu trzy palce przesuwając nimi lekko po jego prostacie i sprawiając że ciało Kirka poruszyło się gwałtownie.

-Kurczę Spocku, to mnie dobija. - Syknął Kirk kiedy jego członek nagle zapulsował.

-Tylko przez chwilę. - Odpowiedział sardonicznie Spock a Kirk tylko się do niego uśmiechnął.

Spock ujął go za rękę i nalał na nią nieco olejku. Pocierając najpierw dłonie aby je rozgrzać Kirk ujął jego członka obydwiema dłońmi i przesunął po nim w dół i z powrotem aż organ zaczął lśnić.

Spock pochylił się nad nim i ułożył w odpowiedniej pozycji przy wejściu do ciała Kirka a potem zaczął ostrożnie pchać. Kirk poczuł jak jego ciało rozciąga się kiedy Spock, z niezwykłą ostrożnością i godną podziwu samokontrolą, wsunął w niego główkę swojego członka. Minęło wiele czasu odkąd Kirk robił to w ten sposób i odkrył że dyszy, ale po chwili uczucie pieczenia zelżało a on poczuł jak Spock wsuwa się dalej. Kiedy był już w nim cały znowu zamarł aż Kirk dał mu znać ruchem bioder, że przyzwyczaił się do jego obecności. Uczucie wypełnienia było nie do opisania. To, że jego kochanek w nim był, oraz wiedza o tym co czuł kiedy ich role były odwrócone rozpaliły Kirka jeszcze bardziej.

Wolkanin pochylił głowę i zamknął mu usta gorącym pocałunkiem, ich języki walczyły i splatały się ze sobą podczas kiedy oni dyszeli nawzajem do swoich ust. Delikatnie. Zmysłowo. Dokładnie. Powietrze wokół nich zdawało się gęstnieć wraz z nasileniem ich pożądania. Ich namiętna kopulacja stała się bardziej gwałtowna kiedy Spock zaczął mocniej poruszać biodrami. Nie było w nich nic delikatnego.

Długie, pulsujące ruchy Spocka za każdym razem uderzały w prostatę Kirka coraz bardziej go rozpalając. Wolkanin utrzymał ten zmysłowy rytm aż do momentu kiedy jego oddech stał się głębszy i nierówny. Wtedy opierając się na jednej dłoni drugą sięgnął ku specjalnym punktom na jego twarzy. Kirk poczuł jak od tyłu zbliża się do niego dłoń ambasadora, jego gorące palce przez chwilę gładziły a potem przylgnęły do punktów po drugiej stronie jego twarzy. Kiedy spojrzał na Spocka ambasador przyłożył swoją drugą dłoń do jego dłoni tak że wszyscy trzej byli ze sobą połączeni.

Na początku zobaczył masę fragmentów obrazów, kolorów i dźwięków, niektóre rozpoznał jako część swoich własnych wspomnień ale niektóre z nich, te najmniejsze, nie należały do niego. Nie czuł już własnego ciała ale mimo to wiedział że, podobnie jak Spock, znajduje się na krawędzi orgazmu. Poczuł nagły skok ciśnienia i nagle jego umysł rozbłysł białym światłem. Było ono tak piękne, że Kirk chciał wchłonąć je każdą komórką swojego ciała. Łączyli się aż do momentu w którym nie wiedział gdzie on się kończy a oni zaczynają. To miejsce, ich własny wszechświat, było pełne światła i miłości. Nie miało ono początku ani końca. Łączyła ich jedna świadomość.

Kirk doszedł do siebie i zorientował się, że w którymś momencie musiał stracić przytomność.

-Jak długo? - Zapytał chociaż ledwo mógł mówić a jego głos był tak zachrypnięty jak gdyby krzyczał aż do utraty tchu. Prawdopodobnie właśnie tak było.

-Trzy koma pięć minut. - Powiedział Spock delikatnie odsuwając mu z czoła wilgotne włosy. Jego małżonek leżał obok niego wsparty na łokciu.

-Ambasador? - Zapytał. Musiał wiedzieć czy ich plan się powiódł i odwrócił głowę aby na niego spojrzeć.

Starszy Wolkanin siedział obok nich z zamkniętymi oczami a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Kiedy Kirk wyciągnął rękę i dotknął jednej z jego dłoni ambasador otworzył oczy.

-Jim, żadne słowa nie są w stanie opisać tego ile znaczy dla mnie twój dar. - Powiedział cicho. - Spójrz w głąb siebie a zrozumiesz co mam na myśli.

Kirk nie wiedział co ma zrobić, jak działała więź. Zamknął oczy i kiedy skupił się na sobie wyczuł obydwu Spocków, niczym bliźnięta jednojajowe które jednak potrafił rozróżnić, wewnątrz siebie. Czuł też płynącą od nich radość i bezwarunkową miłość.

Spock pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go czule i delikatnie a potem uniósł dwa palce w geście który Kirk natychmiast powtórzył. A kiedy ich palce zetknęły się ze sobą w geście małżonków Kirk poczuł coś podobnego do łączenia umysłów.

-Nasza więź jest silna i głęboka. - Wyjaśnił Spock. - Po pewnym czasie nauczysz się ją kontrolować.

-Jest to więź t'hy'la. - Potwierdził ambasador. - Tak jak podejrzewałem. Są oneniezwykle rzadkie wśród nas. A teraz będą zdarzały się jeszcze rzadziej. - Dodał ze smutkiem.

Kirk wyciągnął dwa palce w kierunku ambasadora i poczuł jego dotyk łączący całą ich trójkę.

-Jak myślisz, czy będziemy w stanie porozumiewać się ze sobą bez słów? - Zapytał Kirk. Na myśl przychodziły mu różne sposoby wykorzystania ich więzi.

-Być może. - Powiedział ostrożnie Spock. - Czas pokaże jak szybko nauczysz się wykorzystywać naszą więź.

Kirk ziewnął rozdzierająco i zdał sobie sprawę z tego jak bardzo jest wykończony. Ambasador wyswobodził się z ich dotyku i wstał.

-Zostawię was teraz samych. Daliście mi niezwykły dar i będę teraz waszym dłużnikiem.

Kirk chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w jakiś sposób poczuł, że Spock także ma coś do powiedzenia więc zamilkł.

-To my byliśmy twoimi dłużnikami, ambasadorze. - Powiedział Spock. - Pomogłeś mi uratować życie Jima a twoja wytrwałość sprawiła, że teraz jesteśmy złączeni więzią. Nie moglibyśmy prosić o nic więcej.

-Namówiłeś Spocka do tego aby wrócił na Enterprise i służył tam wraz ze mną. - Dodał Kirk. - Gdyby nie ty prawdopodobnie nigdy byśmy się nie zeszli, a nawet gdyby tak się stało zajęłoby nam to całe lata.

Ambasador przechylił głowę a Kirk wyczuł, że nie będzie się z nimi wykłócał.

-Jim, Spocku zgadzam się z waszym rozumowaniem. A teraz pozwólcie bym życzył wam dobrej nocy...- Powiedział a na jego twarzy zagościł prawdziwy szeroki uśmiech. - a także zostawił was abyście mogli dalej cieszyć się waszą nocą poślubną.

Kiedy ambasador wyszedł Kirk spojrzał z miłością na Spocka.

-Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja cały niemal kleję się od spermy. Chyba wskoczę pod prysznic.

-Chętnie się do ciebie przyłączę. - Odpowiedział Spock a jego oczy błyszczały.

Kirk poczuł pewne zdecydowanie lubieżne emanacje małżonka i stwierdził, że to będzie długa noc. Nie żeby mu to w jakikolwiek sposób przeszkadzało.

=_=_=_=  
-Dzień dobry. Napijecie się herbaty? - Powiedział ambasador zapraszając swych gości do środka.

-Tak, dziękuję. - Powiedział Kirk kiedy Spock skinął głową.

Wszystko co miało wrócić na statek już tam wróciło łącznie z większością załogi oraz pasażerów. Kirk i Spock postanowili złożyć ambasadorowi ostatnią wizytę przed odlotem. Podczas kiedy obaj dowódcy Enterprise zajęli miejsca Spock zajął się napojami. Jeżeli zauważył to iż obaj usiedli nieco delikatniej niż zwykle nie skomentował tego. 

-Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Kirk kiedy herbata była już gotowa.

Oczy ambasadora błyszczały. Był ożywiony w sposób jakiego Kirk nie był nawet w stanie opisać. Zorientował się jednak, że nie chodziło tylko o jego wygląd ale także to co odbierał od drugiego mężczyzny na bardziej podświadomym poziomie. Wyglądało na to, że w jego wnętrzu rozbłysł jakiś dawno wygasły ogień który dodał mu energii.

-Czuję...zadowolenie. - Powiedział po chwili namysłu ambasador. - Nie czułem takiego spokoju odkąd po raz ostatni trzymałem w ramionach mojego kapitana.

-A więź? - Zapytał Spock.

-Działa bez zarzutu. - Odpowiedział starzec. - Jestem spełniony.

Kirk był naprawdę szczęśliwy z powodu tego, że ich plan się powiódł. Był zadowolony z tego, że udało im się pomóc temu mężczyźnie, oddać mu coś niezwykle cennego czego nie otrzymałby gdyby nie znalazł się w ich wymiarze.

-Jak wam poszło z Uzdrowicielem Sovalem?

-Uznał naszą więź za prawdziwą. - Powiedział Spock. - I nie był w stanie wyczuć twojej więzi z Jimem. Jedynym co wyczuł była po prostu więź Jima i Spocka, o co nam przecież chodziło.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy a ich więź pulsowała między nimi niczym statyka włączonego komunikatora.

-Wydaje mi się, że przypadkiem przekazałeś mi informacje które miały pozostać tajemnicą. - Powiedział po dłuższej chwili Spock. - Admirał Nogura skontaktował się z tobą i pytał czy ciebie i twojego kapitana łączyła podobna więź. Chciał się upewnić, że nadal moglibyśmy sprawnie dowodzić statkiem w sytuacji kiedy któryś z nas był w niebezpieczeństwie.

Usta ambasadora drgnęły niemal niedostrzegalnie.

-Oczywiście nie mogę dzielić się z wami poufnymi informacjami.

-Oczywiście. - Przytaknął Spock.

Siedzący obok niego Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko. Obaj omówili to tego samego ranka i stwierdzili, że Admirał Nogura był kimś na kogo zawsze będą musieli uważać.

-Jakie jest wasze kolejne zadanie? - Zapytał ambasador delikatnie zmieniając temat.

-Nie dostaliśmy żadnych rozkazów poza tymi by bezpiecznie dostarczyć na Ziemię naszych pasażerów. Pike nie chce nam nic powiedzieć.

-Czyżby? - Zapytał z ciekawością Ambasador

-Jim poprosił mnie abym otwarcie spekulował na temat możliwości.  
Wyznanie Spocka wywołało lekki uśmiech u ambasadora.

-Mimo iż wydaje nam się to niezwykle nielogiczne, Spocku...Ludzie odnajdują wielką satysfakcję w zgadywaniu. To ułatwia im oczekiwanie i sprawia, że się nie nudzą. Jest to lekcja którą powinieneś zapamiętać na przyszłość. - Powiedział ambasador tłumiąc uśmiech.

-Chętnie zastosuję się do twojej porady, Ambasadorze.- Powiedział Spock przechylając głowę w wyrazie udawanej powagi.

Kirk uśmiechnął się szeroko. To, że ambasador uczył Spocka jak ma postępować ze swoim Ziemskim mężem było jednocześnie zabawne i urocze.

-Zdążyłem się już przekonać, że snuje świetne przypuszczenia jeżeli tylko spytam o coś wprost.- Wtrącił. - Oczywiście zaczyna od wielu zastrzeżeń ale potem wyciąga całkiem niezłe wnioski.

-Jeżeli chodzi o wasze spekulacje to słyszałem plotki na temat tego, że Flota ma zamiar zacząć wysyłać statki z misjami badawczymi w najodleglejsze zakątki kosmosu.

-Zagrożenie ze strony ich dwóch największych wrogów zmniejszyło się na tyle, że Flota może ulec politycznym naciskom i wypełnić swoją misję bycia organizacją naukowo-wojskową. - Wtrącił Kirk.

Ambasador potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

-W moich czasach, mimo iż ci przeciwnicy nadal byli groźni, Flota musiała stawić czoła podobnym zagrożeniom ze strony pracujących dla Federacji polityków kontrolujących jej budżet. Być może z powodu ciągłych konfliktów na granicy strefy neutralnej ludzie wierzyli, że flota jest organizacją bardziej wojskową niż badawczą. Wierzę jednak, iż minie wiele lat zanim Klingoni odbudują straty związane z incydentem z Naradą a w międzyczasie będą starali się zawrzeć pokój.

Kirk zobaczył coś w oczach ambasadora, a może raczej coś od niego wyczuł słuchając jego słów.

-Chcesz wziąć w tym udział. - Powiedział stanowczo. - Chcesz być członkiem zespołu negocjacyjnego.

-Tak, chcę to zrobić raz jeszcze. - Przytaknął z lekkim uśmiechem ambasador.

Raz jeszcze. Wtedy coś do niego dotarło.

-Już raz to robiłeś! Więc wiesz co cię czeka!

-Nie chciałbym wtajemniczać was we wszystkie moje sekrety, Jim. Aczkolwiek wierzę, iż mamy wielkie szanse powodzenia. Zacząłem też rozmawiać z Flotą na temat rozpoczęcia dialogu z Romulanami. Teraz są świadomi tego, że za sto dwadzieścia pięć lat ich planeta przestanie istnieć a ja mam zamiar temu zapobiec. Jeżeli mi pozwolą, przez najbliższy czas będę niezwykle zajęty.

Kirk ucieszył się z tego iż Spock znalazł dla siebie miejsce w jego wszechświecie. Oraz sposób by być może uratować wiele istnień. Z żalem wstał z miejsca by opuścić tego niezwykłego mężczyznę.

-Jim, Spocku, dziękuję wam za szczodrość, która nie zna granic. Daliście mi spokój i nowe siły i za to jestem wam niezwykle wdzięczny. 

-Kiedyś życzyłeś mi szczęścia. - Powiedział Spock. - Być może zabrzmi to samolubnie ale mimo wszystko życzę ci byś żył długo i pomyślnie.

-Te słowa wydawały mi się kiedyś banalne. - Powiedział ambasador. - Ale w tym wypadku wierzę, że rzeczywiście tak będzie.

Bez chwili namysłu Kirk pochylił się, objął ambasadora ramionami i przytulił go czując jak obejmują go niepewne ramiona a na jego ramieniu ląduje głowa. Trzymali się tak przez chwilę zanim Wolkanin lekko się odsunął. Kirk poczuł ogromną gulę w gardle oraz ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

-Uważaj na siebie i bądźmy w kontakcie. - Wychrypiał.

-Oczywiście, Jim. - Powiedział Ambasador dotykając swej skroni.

Kirk włączył komunikator.

-Kirk do Enterprise. - Powiedział kiedy odzyskał głos.

-Tu Uhura, Kapitanie.

-Przygotujcie się do teleportacji dwóch osób.

-Tu Scott, jestem gotowy w każej chwili, proszę pana.

Pod wpływem impulsu Kirk pochylił się i zostawił na ustach ambasadora niewinny pocałunek.

-Teleportuj nas Scotty. 

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką zobaczył Kirk był uśmiech Ambasadora.


	20. Epilog

-O mój Boże! Zostałem ojcem! Heike urodziła zdrowego syna! - Kirk niemal wykrzyknął kiedy Spock odpowiedział na jego wezwanie do ich kwatery.

Spock stał cicho w progu.

-Nie rozumiem twojego zaskoczenia Jim. Poznałeś płeć dziecka osiem miesięcy temu.

Kirk był jednak podekscytowany i nie zamierzał pozwolić aby Spock zepsuł jego nastrój suchymi faktami.

-To wszystko nie wydawało mi się rzeczywiste dopóki się nie urodził. Właśnie czekam na wiadomość od Heike.

Kirk dostał pierwsze zawiadomienie kiedy wziął wolne od służby na mostku aby napisać szczegółowe sprawozdanie z ostatniej misji, która nie należała do łatwych.

Przebywali daleko w kosmosie, poza zasięgiem Ziemi i Wolkańskiej kolonii co wykluczało możliwość prawdziwej rozmowy. Spock dołączył do siedzącego przy biurku Kirka stając obok konsoli. Kiedy czekali, Uhura powiedziała że nie zajmie to więcej niż kilka minut, Kirk skorzystał z okazji że byli sami i przytulił się do Spocka pochylając się do pocałunku. Był powolny, delikatny i pełen czułości.

Po pewnym czasie Spock przerwał pocałunek i poprawił tunikę tam, gdzie Kirk zadarł ją aby dostać się do jego skóry. Doskonale wiedział jak często i ch niewinne pocałunki prowadziły do czegoś więcej.

-Czy mogę panu przypomnieć, Kapitanie, że nadal jesteśmy na służbie?

Kirk zauważył ton głosu Spocka oraz to jak drgnęły kąciki jego ust.

-Dziękuję bardzo, Komandorze, wygląda na to, że się zapomniałem. - Powiedział z uśmiechem. - Wpadli dzisiaj do mnie Charalam i Giotto aby omówić szczegóły zbliżającego się ślubu. Pierwszego jakiego udzielę w mojej kapitańskiej karierze. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Nyota powiedziała mi, że Charalam poprosiła ją o pomoc w organizacji wesela.

-To już jej drugie takie przyjęcie. Jeżeli kiedykolwiek znudzi się jej służba we Flocie mogłaby założyć własną firmę. - Zauważył z uśmiechem Kirk.

-Poza tym świetnie poradziła sobie z organizacją przyjęcia rocznicowego w zeszłym miesiącu. - Dodał Spock. A Kirk się z nim zgodził, Uhura urządziła naprawdę świetną imprezę.

Trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że od ponad roku był Kapitanem Floty Gwiezdnej. Tak wiele się przez ten czas wydarzyło. Poznali wielu dziwnych kosmitów, wliczając w to rasę która miała się za bogów. Nie potrafił wziąć nienaturalnego zachowania Trelanów na poważnie co sprowadziło na niego pewne kłopoty. Przeżyli też kilka trudnych misji dyplomatycznych oraz znaleźli pięć nowych planet Klasy M które wyglądały na gotowe do zaludnienia za co zostali wynagrodzeni w sztabie głównym. Stracili także siedmioro członków załogi w wypadkach i atakach a Kirk dotkliwie odczuł każdą stratę.

W prezencie z okazji pierwszej rocznicy dowodzenia, i pamiętając toast Bones'a, Spock podarował Kirkowi specjalny prezent: piżamę wyglądającą jak strój Supermana wraz z peleryną, ale nie chciał powiedzieć skąd ją wytrzasnął. Kirkowi bardzo się ona podobała ale skrzętnie ukrywał ją przed Bonesem, który nigdy nie przestałby stroić sobie z niego żartów gdyby o niej wiedział.

Jeżeli zaś chodziło o jego przyjaciół i członków załogi, Bones i Uhura nadal byli parą a ich związek był tajemnicą Poliszynela. Raz w tygodniu jadali we czwórkę kolację w kwaterze Jima i Spocka której jedyną zasadą było to, że bardzo starali się nie rozmawiać wtedy o pracy.

Bones, Spock i Kirk stworzyli całkiem znany zespół a wszystkie kąśliwe uwagi były podszyte humorem. McCoy nadal chodził poirytowany a Spock czasami uważał się za lepszego od nich ale w głębi duszy wszyscy trzej dużo lepiej się rozumieli.

Kirk starał się spędzać też spędzać czas z Bonesem sam na sam. Kilka razy naprawdę spili się na urlopie co nie spodobało się ani Uhurze ani Spockowi a Kirk wiedział już że śpiewanie karaoke w barze dla transwestytów nie było najlepszym pomysłem na wolny wieczór odkąd został kapitanem.

Po kilku dniach od opuszczenia Wolkańskiej kolonii Bones zdradził mu iż ambasador dał mu przepis na antidotum na xenopolicythemię, śmiertelną chorobę, która w tym momencie była uznawana za nieuleczalną. Ambasador zasugerował, żeby poddał się testom których wyniki okazały się dodatnie i pokazały że jest nosicielem choroby chociaż nie zaatakowała ona jeszcze jego ogranizmu. Antidotum jednak zadziałało i póki co choroba zniknęła bez śladu. Bones skontaktował się z ambasadorem aby mu osobiście podziękować.

Odkąd Susan Stewart dołączyła do załogi, a Scotty zaczął znowu się z nią umawiać, inżynier także wyglądał na zadowolonego. A jej nie przeszkadzało, że zajmuje w jego sercu drugie miejsce zaraz po Enterprise. Była naprawdę świetną kucharką a po spróbowaniu jej potraw Kirk po raz pierwszy w życiu musiał uważać na to ile je.

Chekhov i Sulu nadal byli razem, chociaż wyglądało na to, że byli w otwartym związku. Sulu wyjaśnił mu kiedyś podczas urlopu, kiedy to obaj byli zadziwiająco trzeźwi ponieważ Spock zaczął odmawiać Kirkowi seksu jeżeli ten był bardziej niż lekko wstawiony, że Chekhov był jeszcze za młody na monogamiczny związek i musiał trochę pożyć. Jeżeli jednak zawsze wracał do Sulu, nie było w tym nic złego.

Kirk regularnie kontaktował się z ambasadorem, co było coraz trudniejsze z powodu jego coraz częstszych wyjazdów z kolonii z powodu tajnej misji związanej z Klingonami i/lub Romulanami. Pierwszą ważną misją ambasadora był kontakt z niemymi empatycznymi istotami zamieszkującymi system gwiezdny Minaran którzy mogliby pomóc Wolkanom poradzić sobie z problemami zerwanych więzi. Niewielka grupa która wróciła z nim do kolonii miała całkiem niezłe osiągnięcia. Ponieważ gwiazda Minaran miała niedługo zmienić się w supernovę znaleziono dla nich odpowiednie miejsce na nowej planecie Wolkanów tyle że o bardziej łagodnym klimacie i powoli rozpoczynała się migracja Minaran.

Zamyślenie Kirka przerwał sygnał otrzymanej wiadomości a chwilę później na ekranie pojawiły się twarze dwóch kobiet, z któych każda trzymała w ramionach niemowlę. Heike odezwała się pierwsza unosząc wyżej mniejsze, śpiące dziecko.

-Cóż, Jim oto i on. Zachary George Kirk-Mallon.- Powiedziała zsuwając dziecku czapeczkę aby pokazać kosmyki ciemnych włosków oraz dwa malutkie spiczaste uszka.

Kirk wykrzyknął z radości na ten widok. Nigdy nie pomyślałby że będzie tak się czuł myśląc o ojcostwie. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy.

-Fascynujące. - Stwierdził Spock.

-Jest do mnie podobny, prawda Spocku? - Uśmiechnął się Kirk. Wyczuł niedowierzanie partnera i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej.

-Mój dziadek bardzo się ucieszył, że wybraliśmy jego imię. - Powiedziała Heike. - W domu będziemy nazywali go Zach.

Jim stanowczo stwierdził iż w jego rodzinie było zbyt wielu Georgeów Kirków i chociaż jego brat tak właśnie miał na imię Jim zawsze mówił do niego drugim imieniem Sam. Cieszył się jednak, że jego syn dostał drugie imię na wspomnienie swego dziadka.

Dziecko obudziło się wtedy i spojrzało przeszywająco niebieskimi oczkami w kamerę. Serce Kirka natychmiast przyspieszyło.

-Zobacz Spocku on ma moje oczy! Będzie niesamowicie przystojny!

Słowa wykapany tata wisiały w powietrzu a Kirk poczuł rozbawienie Spocka poprzez łączącą ich więź. Odwrócił się i lekko pocałował go w usta.

-Twoja matka i Chris powiedzieli nam, że chętnie przylecą do nas na tydzień kiedy mały pojawi się na świecie. - Mówiła Heike. - Zawiadomię ich o jego narodzinach kiedy wyślemy do was tę wiadomość. Jestem pewna że rzucą wszystko aby jak najszybciej móc nas odwiedzić.

-Założę się, że właśnie tak będzie. - Powiedział Kirk. Oczami wyobraźni widział to jak jego matka zareaguje na tę wiadomość. Była o wiele szczęśliwsza odkąd kilka miesięcy wcześniej poślubiła Chrisa Pike'a i zmieniła pracę na stanowisko w kwaterze głównej Floty Gwiezdnej na Ziemi. Wiedział, że nadal miło wspominała ich dom w Iowa ale teraz dużo lepiej czuła się w swoim nowym domu w dolinie Sonoma. Kirk nie mógł się doczekać kiedy odwiedzą ich wraz ze Spockiem i zwiedzą także kilka znanych, położonych w tym rejonie, winnic.

Heike i T'Faylan długo rozmawiały z jego matką na weselu i wyjaśniły jej do czego się zobowiązał aby móc połączyć się ze Spockiem na resztę życia. Cieszył się, że nie musiał niczego wyjaśniać kiedy dowiedział się o ciąży Heike.

-Sam i Aurelan także postanowili nas odwiedzić ponieważ chcieliby aby Peter poznał swego kuzyna.

Kirk dostał od brata wiadomość zaledwie tydzień temu. Sam powiadomił go, że oboje zadomowili się w kolonii Ziemia II i że wraz z Aurelan starali się o kolejne dziecko. I chociaż Kirk nigdy niczego nie powiedział, był świadom tego iż ambasador poddał jego bratu kilka pomysłów na badania dzięki czemu jedna z jego rozpraw naukowych mogłaby dostać bardzo wysoką nagrodę.

Na ekranie Heike odsunęła się nieco a T'Faylan podniosła większy tłumoczek. Amanda, córka Spocka i T'Faylan, przyszła na świat dwa miesiące wcześniej. Całą czwórką dużo rozmawiali na temat tego czy ich dzieci powinny urodzić się jednocześnie jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę presję jaką nałożyłaby na nich ta decyzja. Jednak odkąd obie zamieszkały w oddzielnym skrzydle rezydencji Sareka w prawie całkowicie wykończonym Nowym Shi'Khar miały dostęp do jego asystentów, z których jeden został zatrudniony tylko po to aby im pomagać. Dzięki tej pomocy stwierdziły, że mogą urodzić właściwie jednocześnie.  
Kirkowi i Spockowi udało się wyrwać na trzydniową wizytę w domu jego ojca na dwa miesiące przed narodzinami małej Amandy i Kirk był w niezłym szoku widząc rozmiary miejsca które było, według słów Spocka, dokładnym odwzorowaniem domu w którym się wychował. Dom był po prostu ogromny. Spock odczuł ulgę kiedy dowiedział się, że Sarek i jego nowa żona T'Rivena przebywali poza planetą wczasie ich wizyty. Jego małżonek potrzebował czasu aby pogodzić się z kolejnym małżeństwem ojca. Kirk wiedział też iż niedługo zostaną powiadomieni o tym, że T'Rivena spodziewa się dziecka. Połowa żeńskiej populacji kolonii była wtedy w różnych stadiach ciąży.

-Spocku, nasza córka nadal świetnie się rozwija. Moja matczyna więź z Amandą jest silna a ona przesypia całą noc odkąd skończyła tydzień. Sarek i T'Rivena nawiązali z nią więź rodzinną i odwiedzają nas kiedy tylko pozwalają im na to ich obowiązki. Chciałbybyśmy abyście odwiedzili swoje t'le'ha aby nawiązać z dziećmi ojcowską więź. - T'Faylan uniosła dłoń. - Żyjcie długo i pomyślnie.

-Uważajcie na siebie. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się zobaczymy. - Dodała Heike.

Ekran zgasł. Kirk nie posiadał się z radości. Był też z siebie niesamowicie dumny ponieważ jego synek był częściowo Wolkaninem. Zdecydował, że to była jego najlepsza cecha.

Kirk pocałował mocno Spocka wyczuwając, że mimo iż Spock bardzo starał się nie ulec podnieceniu, tym bardziej że Kirk przerwał mu serię eksperymentów w laboratorium, ale nie wychodziło mu to za bardzo. Cieszyło go że miał aż taki wpływ na tę niezwykłą istotę. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku lewego ucha Spocka.

-Zach ma spiczaste uszka! Już słyszę żarty jakie Bones wymyśli z tego powodu. - Kirk już to sobie wyobrażał. Bones na pewno stwierdzi, że ojcem dziecka musiał być jakiś Wolkański dostawca pizzy.

-Wygląda na to, że Wolkańskie uszy są cechą dominującą nad ludzkimi. - Zauważył Spock. - Co jest całkowicie logiczne biorąc pod uwagę to, iż są lepsze pod względem swojego wyglądu i funkcjonalności.

Kirk bawiący się uchem Spocka poczuł nagły dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało kochanka.

-Oczywiście, masz rację. - Powiedział po czym pochylił nieco jego głowę aby móc to udowodnić biorąc czubek jego ucha do ust.

-Chodziło mi o lepszy słuch.

-Tak, wiem. Mmm.

Spock odsunął się od niego. 

-Muszę wrócić do laboratorium.

-W porządku. Złożę podanie o urlop ojcowski. Chris dopilnuje aby zostało ono pozytywnie rozpatrzone. - Czasami fajnie było być pasierbem admirała, ale Kirk wiedział że nie powinien tego często wykorzystywać.

-Kiedy poznamy datę od kiedy możemy wziąć wolne może moglibyśmy skontaktować się z ambasadorem aby sprawdzić czy mógłby także wrócić do kolonii w tym samym czasie.  
-Dobry pomysł. - Zgodził się Kirk. - Nadal myślisz o tamtej planecie jako o 'kolonii' zamiast o 'domu'?

-Kiedy porównuję planetę na której założono kolonię odnajduję pewne subtelne różnice. Planety są do siebie bardzo podobne ale jednak bardzo się różnią. Skały mają inny kolor, słońce nie jest czerwone, roślinność jest 'niewłaściwa', nawet zapach jest inny. Ta planeta ma być teraz moim domem ale nie czuję tego.

Kirk objął dłońmi twarz małżonka.

-Spocku, nikt ci tego nie mówił? Tam dom twój, gdzie serce twoje.

Spock spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

-W takim razie gdziekolwiek jesteśmy razem, jestem w domu.

[koniec]


End file.
